Zombie Earthland: A Love Story?
by Seriphia
Summary: Earthland has been consumed by infectious zombies! Survivors do what they think they must to keep breathing. Most guilds have been rendered asunder from the apocalypse, but FairyTail strives to give survivors hope. Is this a virus? Is this the result of a malicious spell? Is there a cure? AND who the hell has time to fall in love when death not only walks, but crawls? Nalu & Gale
1. Ep 1: Dog Eat Dog

_**Rated M.  
**_ **M is for MATURE people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Prologue  
Dog eat Dog

 _Dear Mom,_

 _It started like any other day. The treaty between Sabertooth and Fairytail was almost complete. You wouldn't believe the stipulations Sting was trying to slip into all that paperwork. I mean honestly! Good thing FairyTail sent their best and brightest here to hash out all the details! Between Levy and I, we were getting it worked out._

 _At least... that's what we thought anyway. Levy and I had taken a break from Sting's pompous attitude at the Mountainside Coffee shoppe when it all happened. Suddenly nothing we'd been working toward was worth anything when the barista we'd just given our order to returned and tackled me to the ground. Mom, I was so surprised that I was completely dumbstruck! I guess I still have a lot to learn. Natsu or Erza would have never gotten caught off guard like that. If I hadn't had Levy with me, I probably wouldn't be writing to you. Like a true friend, she'd pulled the guy off of me but he kept lunging for me like some crazy beast! His eyes... his eyes were glazed over. I screamed for Levy to let him go and get away._

 _Long story short—the whole town was like that! At first we started pulling citizens off of one another, but when one of the victims reached for Levy's skirt with those same dead eyes, we realized that victims soon turned into eaters. That's what they were doing... eating each other. Screams of the living didn't last long. I think their bites are venomous or something._

 _We raced for Sabertooth as fast as we could. Yukina met us outside the walls, tear stricken. She helped us scale the walls to reach safety within the guild. Every single wizard there looked riddled with fear. True, they were definitely scared of what was going on outside to their quiet mountain town, but at the moment—they were equally just as worried that they were leaderless._

 _Both Sting and Rogue had collapsed into a deep unconsciousness._

 _Someone's knocking Mom, I'll write to you again soon, don't worry, Levy and I will get through this._

 _~Lucy H._

o.o;;

Natsu, Gray, and Erza arrived back in Magnolia mid day.

"Oh man! I can't wait to see her!" Natsu grinned, "are you sure she'll like it? She told me to bring her back sumthin ya know."

"Wouldja take that off already? It makes you look like a girl," Gray drawled, "you may not care, but I don't want people to think I hang with some prissy flame—."

Erza cut him off before he could finish, "Lucy will love it, Natsu. I would not have suggested it if I thought she wouldn't."

Whatever fight Natsu was willing to engage Gray in was forgotten with Erza's words. That Icicle wasn't gonna bring him down today! He eyed the bracelet again. It was a simple wooden band that had been painted pink and purple and lacquered to shine. It had all twelve of the zodiac symbols engraved around it, the grooves of which were painted white. "Yea, Lucy's gonna love it."

Erza glanced at Gray and he just rolled his eyes. They continued on their way through Magnolia until Natsu heard a voice of challenge come from the sidewalk. Erza frowned at having to stop again, she wanted to get on her way to Fairyhills so her luggage would be secure.

"So you finally made it back eh, Salamander? Sure took you long enough."

Natsu growled at the iron dragon's greeting, "Ten times faster than you'd manage, Lug nut."

Gajeel marched right up to him and growled in his face, "What'd you call me?"

Returning his gaze with a sharp teethed mischievous grin, Natsu replied, "I called you a lug nut, Lug nut."

Suddenly a scream was heard further toward the guild hall. That scream was quickly echoed by more, and in a span of less than three seconds, those screams turned into wails of terror and pain.

"It's coming from the guild! Gray, Natsu, quickly we must—" The scarlet haired warrior gasped as she turned to face her comrades.

Gajeel and Natsu were out cold.

A flood of panicked citizens poured past their group as the realization that the two dragons were not going to get back up sunk into Erza and Gray.

"What the hell happened?" The ice-make wizard frowned.

"There's no time! Collect Natsu!" Erza lifted Gajeel up onto her shoulders and continued on, carrying the man that was much larger than her and dragging her luggage cart.

Soon, too soon, the wizards saw what had the city of Magnolia in such a tizzy. Terror threatened to consume the two of them as they froze on the scene. The people of Magnolia were... eating each other. The sight, the sounds, the smell, every sense they possessed felt overloaded. The scene even tricked the mind to leave a foul taste in the wizards' mouths. The sight was so gruesome that it tilted the very boundaries of reality.

"What the..." Gray muttered in disgust.

Cold, hard logic filled Erza's resolve. "We must get Gajeel and Natsu to the guild, then we will return to fix this."

Bloody, humanoid creatures with white, dead eyes turned at the sound of their voices. The guild wasn't far... just past a sea of undead Magnolians... not impossible right? "Umm, Erza? What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know," Her eyes narrowed, "but they are clearly the enemy now."

"Sword fighting and maker magic is going to be hard while lugging these two around." Gray frowned.

Erza walked behind her cart and hiked a foot onto the wagon's back, "Then we'll just have to get creative!" She pushed the cart down the street and ran close behind it, " _COME ON GRAY!"_

He didn't have to be told twice. With a remark on how fat Natsu was, Gray ran after her, the cart clearing the way as the sea of monsters quickly began to close back in. As they ran, the guild doors swung open, allowing the cart to crash into tables and closed behind the two wizards just as quickly as they were let in. Elfman held the doors closed and when banging threatened to push them open again, Max, Jet and Droy also ran up to help hold the door closed.

Mirajane raced up to Gray and Erza, "What happened? Are they okay?"

"We don't know." Gray adjusted the fire wizard he carried hunched over his shoulder. "They just passed out right when Hell started to break loose."

Mirajane frowned and bit her lip. "This can't be a coincidence..."

"What?" Erza frowned.

"Wendy collapsed right before the first screams as well." The platinum haired mage frowned worriedly. "Just, just take them up to the infirmary please? Maybe they'll... come to soon."

"One can only hope," Erza scowled and trailed Gray upstairs to lay the two dragonslayer magic users next to Wendy's sleeping form.

Cana stood upstairs watching outside from the window, "They're not letting up guys, what do we do?"

Lisanna shivered from where she stood behind the bar, "I wish Master were here!"

"Are they dead? Do to fight them?" Jet asked through gritted teeth while bracing against the door.

Erza's return had all eyes look to her. "I do not have any more information than you do. I can tell you though, it appears that no matter what those things are out there, they are most certainly dead." She paused, not wanting to be the one to speak these words, but knew that they must be said. "And we all know... once something is dead," she couldn't help but hesitate again, "they cannot be brought back to life."

It was a cold logic, but hardly disputable.

"We must protect whoever we can, scout out and search for survivors. If there is even one person left alive in this city, We will rescue them!" Her voice was calm as she simply stated the obvious course of action the guild would take.

Her words were met with determined nods and clenched fists. They had their work cut out for them.

o.o;;

Moonlight filled the room as a never ending chorus of moans clogged Natsu's ears. He attempted to lift up when he realized that his wrists were restrained. Panic filled him as he pulled to no avail. He glanced around and froze when he noticed a tiny girl on the bed next to him. She smelled familiar, really familiar.

"Psst!" Natsu stared at her form in the darkness, "Hey! PSSSST!"

She mumbled, and lifted her hand to rub her forehead.

 _She's not tied up like I am!_

"Hey! Hey! Wake up, help me out!" He whispered. Whoever chained him up could be back any minute.

The girl turned her sleepy eyes to him. They began to widen as recognition came to her memory. "...Natsu?"

"Yea! Hey! Get up, get up! Untie me!"

"Huh?" The young girl mumbled, "where are we?"

"Ugh..." A low voice came from the other side of the little girl, "Wouldja keep it down?" A rattling of chains could be heard as the other captive tried to move. No doubt, he was chained to his bed as well. "What the fuck?"

"I'm not sure," Natsu whispered. "Can't be good though, do you hear that?"

Both the other occupants were quite as they listened to the moans coming from outside. As Natsu listened again, he couldn't help but think about burning whatever nuisance was out there to a crisp. As he thought about it, his hands burst into flame with out any further provocation. "Woah!" The entire room lit up as his sheets started to catch flame.

"Damnit Natsu!" Gajeel grunted as he shifted his hands into rods to slip from the cuffs. "Put that out!" He yell/whispered as he sat up.

 _Oh yea. I'm a fire dragon. ...I knew that._

Natsu's bed splintered and fell and he quickly fished the long cast iron cuffs out of the wreckage. He recognition filled his mind as he glanced at his two fellow prisoners. Gajeel and Wendy.

 _They're both use dragonslayer magic like me._

"Guys! Whoever chained us up are bound to have heard that." His eyes were wide. "We gotta go."

Gajeel nodded in agreement. "I don't know where we are, but I know you, gah, I think... I'm with you."

They both turned to Wendy, who looked very nervous. "I don't understand! What's going on! Everything smells so weird!"

A head of smiling teeth and pink hair lowered to Wendy's level. "I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out together." He held his hand out to the younger dragon girl, "for now—we gotta go. I don't wanna stick around and find out whoever was twisted enough to chain us to those beds."

As Wendy hesitantly took Natsu's hand, Gajeel slipped the iron handcuffs that had held him out from around the bottom of his bed and bit into it.

Natsu slung Wendy onto his back, nodded to Gajeel and opened the window. He hissed when he saw what was shuffling around on the ground. "Uh... it's a good thing it seems like we're on the second floor guys."

Wendy clung to him tightly, "I'm scared! What are those things! I don't sense a life force from them at all!"

"You can do that?" Natsu's eyebrows raised, "That's so cool!"

"Not now Salamander!" Gajeel growled.

"Right." Natsu swung out onto the roof and Gajeel followed. They froze as they viewed an entire city of walking dead.

"What the fuck..." Gajeel growled.

"Maybe we'd be safer kicking the ass of whoever chained us up?" Natsu queried.

Gajeel frowned, simply escaping didn't sound so appealing to him either. "Doubt it. If they were able to get all three of us in there... then I don't think it's anyone we're ready to take on without more information."

They did have this little girl to take care of. She was one of them, and she smelled so familiar—perhaps she was his sister? He didn't know. There was nothing from before he woke up. He knew Gajeel and Wendy, and for that he supposed he should feel lucky. Natsu also noticed they bore the same mark on them. A family crest maybe? It would explain why he still knew them and nothing else...

Gajeel was easing his way down the slope of the back of the building. The disease bags were in less quantity back there, "Come on you two! What are ya waiting for, a written invitation?"

"Hey wait Gajeel!" Natsu hissed, "I need you to chomp through these chains!"

"Shh!" Gajeel hissed right back, "not now, and if ya keep makin all that racket I'm gonna make sure you stay in them for a long time!"

A grimace overcame the fire wizard's face as he hiked Wendy up more comfortably on his back, rattling the long string of chains that connected his wrists as he did so. The small girl clung to him, shivering when he joined Gajeel on the ground. His heart went out to her, willing her to be strong. The creatures around them came at them with a hunger unlike anything they'd ever seen. Natsu kicked the closest one to him and Wendy away as Gajeel swept the others back with an extended iron arm. The crack of so many bodies being rammed made a sickeningly wet sound.

"Ugh... gross!" Natsu whined

"I hear ya, let's go ya big baby."

"What'd you call me? Hey!" Natsu started to go after him, but stopped when he noticed his sandal (and consequently, his foot) was suddenly wedged inside a putrid ribcage of some poor individual, "Holy _shit! Ewww!"_

"Geheh! Oh hell that's funny! Quit goofin around back there and let's _go!"_

Natsu disparately tried shaking it off before he ended up retching all over the place. It smelled _so_ bad!

Wendy started to whimper and Natsu finally just stomped the unwanted baggage to pieces in the hopes that his little sister would stop crying. He jogged back up to Gajeel and frowned.

"Stay close wouldja?"

"Keep up wouldja?" Gajeel smirked, "If the little one is too much for ya, I can carry her."

Natsu growled, "I've got her, she's _fine._ "

So the three dragons managed to escape whatever tortures surely waited them back in that odd building. It smelled weird, they were better off getting as far away from it as possible. Surely it belonged to some sort of freak with a bondage fetish. * **Flash several silhouettes of different FairyTail girls** *

What's a guy supposed to eat in a world filled with ravenous undead? Natsu's stomach wasn't the only one rumbling. Looks like there would be a lot to worry about in the near future. For now though, all he wanted to worry about was how to keep that cocky big brother, and innocent little sister of his from getting captured from those dragon hunters again.

o.o;;

 _That was two years ago._

* * *

 **The prologue is up and out to set the stage! If you found this interesting at ALL, I'm sure you are filled with questions! Mwahahaha! I love you all! Dun hate me just cuz I let loose a zombie apocalypse on the dear people of Earthland! I mean, what was the end of the world supposed to be filled with? ...Revelations? ...Millions of undead kitties to LICK you to death?**

 **Eeeee heheheh, what a way to go!**

 **Aaaaaanywhooooooo, reviews would be most welcome. I cannot wait to hear what your thoughts are.**

 **Just for you my lovelies,  
Seriphia  
** **aka  
** **Lick**

 ***~.㈑1.~***

 **((again, thanx for the nickname Fanfic2014 (My Luv), it seems to raise the most delicious of questions! :D))**


	2. Ep 2: Fire's Catching

_**Rated M.**_ _  
_ **M is for MATURE people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 2  
Fire's Catching

 _Dear Mom,_

 _FairyTail was a bust. It took us so long to get here, and for what? A dilapidated old building with nothing but painful memories. If I were a more selfish person, I'd be regretting how long it took us to get here—but so many people needed help!_

 _Only five letters to you since we left Sabertooth, I'm sorry. There just hasn't been much time to write. I want you to know, need you to know, that it hasn't kept me from thinking about you every day. It's just that so many things have happened... so many horrible things. Sometimes I fear that our light may be growing dimmer, and now... seeing our guildhall like this... I can feel despair threatening to strangle me. But there is hope! A fool's hope maybe—we found a coded message behind the door of Master's study. Levy's working to decipher it now._

 _Levy's doing okay... considering everything. I thank the stars that I'm not alone with every breath I take. We plan to go by my house and Levy's apartment, there aren't any supplies here. Maybe Levy and I should go by Natsu's cottage too. Could be a good place to rest since it's near the woods. Those things tend to stay where they will find food. They don't care about animals... no, they only feed on us survivors._

 _Mavis, but I miss everyone._

 _I'm getting your letter wet again. I promise that we won't forget who we are. We are proud FairyTail wizards! We will carry on for the sake of hope, we'll help any survivor we meet in the name of FairyTail. Geez, that probably sounded pretty corny... Well, still though, what better way to finish out the rest of our breaths?_

 _Until those things get us too._

 _I love you Mom, tell Dad I said hi._

 _~Lucy H._

 _o.o;;_

Erza traveled through a field of browning grass. The ground was parched from the sun's never ending assault and it suffered more as the red haired hunter trudged through its misery. The mage's eyes stayed focused on her destination with cold determination. She rested a spear on her shoulder as she dragged the carcass of an enormous bird that rustled through the pained grass. She silently prayed her partner would have a successful hunt as well. This food would have to feed them until the oncoming hoard passed by their safe zone. They were coming, Cana's predictions were never wrong.

The heat bore down on her like a plague. Sometimes she wondered if it was only a matter of time before they all simply... became like _them._ What they were doing wasn't living, simply surviving was not living. For just shy of two years now, it seemed like her and her friends have put their lives on hold. All that mattered was staying alive.

It didn't feel like they were among the living though.

Everything had to stay quiet. A lesson FairyTail was forced to learn many times over before it sunk in. Those creatures had good ears, and they flocked to magic like a moth to a flame. When the hoard passed by tomorrow, everyone would have to sit in the dark, silent and still. Using magic against so many would be suicide, all it took was one bite to end everything they'd worked for. Erza would see her friends through this if she had to knock them all unconscious to keep them quiet.

The place she now called home had no door, but a big, flat board of wood blanketed with the same browning grass. She had to lift it up so that she could drop down. To the discerning eye. nothing was here but grass. Erza dumped the bird in first, watching it tumble the ten feet down to the bottom. The sickening splat it made when it touched ground was a sound she had become far too used to. Erza glanced over the plain, no one was out here to see the entrance. Good.

Climbing down the ladder enough to secure the hatch, Erza slid down the rest of it. Lisanna had made these tunnels. Amazingly resourceful woman, that one. She'd morphed into a gargantuan mole and burrowed below much of these plains. These series of tunnels were the new FairyTail guildhall. Erza dragged her catch to the first open area, she had insisted that this first room was not used for anything other than guards. The tactician in her had a tunnel to only allow a small trickle of the enemy to filter through, and a larger room where allies could fall back to if they must. This first area was where she was greeted by Mirajane, Jet and Droy. Mirajane always stayed close to the entrance when a member was out. Erza thought it was because she had a true fear that someone might not return again.

The take over mage wrung her hands together, "Did you and Gray split up again? Erza, what is the point of taking a partner if you don't watch each others' backs?"

"Not this again Mira," Erza frowned. "We needed food, enough for everyone for at least a day and a half. We had to split up if we wanted a greater chance of catching more."

"That's a big bird Erza," Droy whistled. He had lost much weight during the 684 days they'd spent out in the open with only temporary bases. Hopefully this underground lair would work out better than the others.

"You were out for a while, you don't know where Gray is?" Jet rested his hands in his pockets.

Erza raised a brow, "He hasn't returned yet?"

All three of them shook their heads, worry edging into their eyes.

o.o;;

There he was, less that a mile away and there wasn't anything Natsu could do about it. He watched as the ice prick dragon hunter threw an ice lance with perfect aim into a wild turkey. He could easily take it from him... that snowflake had nothing on him. Natsu seethed with hatred, staring at him while the wizard triumphantly collected his game. At least he had the satisfaction of forcing his hunting trip to be way longer than it should have been. For the last hour Natsu had been scaring off the wildlife so that the asshole might go hungry tonight. Problem was, this particular dragon hunter was more persistent than some of the others.

 _I could go kick his ass right now and bro would never be the wiser._

It was so tempting, but lying to his brother would leave a sour taste in his mouth. So he did what he was supposed to be doing and simply kept tabs on him. His little plan of not letting him catch any game was foiled as soon as the bastard heard the dumb bird's constant squawking. At least he'd go away now.

He hated that the half naked numb nuts carried the same mark as him. Natsu had felt such a strong affinity for the mark he carried on his shoulder. When they'd first realized these dragon hunters carried it too, it felt like a cold chill had slithered its way up his spine and then back down to roost in his heart. He still felt the cold hatred nesting there, a feeling he would never get used to.

Even now, Natsu loved his mark... he just had a burning desire to rip it off anyone that wasn't family. Icecube over there was no family of his.

They'd kept a close eye on this tribe ever since their escape. It was Gajeel's idea. If they'd caught them once, then they could do it again: so they should watch them to make sure if anyone got the drop on anyone, it would be the dragon's turn to play. When it was unmistakably clear that the frigid wiener was heading back to their latest hide out, Natsu lifted himself out of the tall grass and headed back to their camp.

His walk brought him up a plateau and to a lonely group of only four trees. He could smell Wendy up in the tallest tree so he walked past it with no reason to be concerned and plopped onto the grass to bake in the sun. He hadn't realized he'd sighed until he heard his sister ask, "Rough day, Brother?"

This time he groaned dramatically, "That ice wizard was out again, following him for hours sucked big time."

"The red head was out too. She landed one of those huge birds that fly around."

Natsu lifted up to his elbows to stare at the blunette lounging in the tree, "Seriously? Those things that can fly waaaay above the clouds?"

"Yep."

His head dropped back into the grass to enjoy the sky, "Damn."

They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the simplicity of their life. Natsu liked these plains. He loved being able to see miles out into the horizon. He knew there would be no danger coming to harm his family without ample time to plan a counter attack. Not to mention the air didn't smell dead here.

Both Wendy and Natsu turned when they heard Gajeel approach. He stopped at the bottom of the plateau and spoke softly, "We got a problem."

Gajeel growled when he heard Natsu groan. The both of them elicited a giggle from their little sister.

"Shut up Salamander, this is serious. Both of you, come with me," he hesitated, a bit annoyed that he needed to say it, "and _keep it down!"_

"Yea yea." Natsu grumbled as he rose up to his feet. His attitude changed for the better when Wendy jumped down right in front of him and winked. It had always been insanely easy for her to edge his lips into a smile.

They met up with their elder brother and he nodded a greeting to them before he took off in a run away from the dragon hunter's base. Wendy caught up with Gajeel, smirked at him, then passed him. Had Natsu done that, he would have been attacked from behind. That girl could get away with murder and neither of her brothers would have been able to see her at fault. Gajeel smirked back and ran faster but he would only be able to pass her if she let him, she was by far the fastest of all three of them. Natsu smiled at how those two played while he followed close behind them.

Those creeps' first line of attack would always be the stink. Gajeel stopped and knelt down in the grass. Wendy and Natsu knelt next to him. Moans, so many moans, Natsu felt the desire to cover his ears like he saw his sister doing. His brother passed her a sympathetic look and lowered on of her hands.

With a low voice he shared, "They are heading right for us, gotta be at least two hundred."

"Two hundred?!" Natsu whispered, "what the hell man? With that many they're gonna scare away all the animals and stink up the grass! I _like_ this place!"

Wendy looked sad, "So did I."

Looking between Gajeel's frown and Wendy's grief, Natsu felt edgy. "So let's take care of it! I'm not gonna let those jerks trample over something that's finally made her happy." A proud fire dragon stood up out of the grass, eyeing the horizon full of undead marching toward their camp.

 _"A_ _re you nuts Natsu?"_ Gajeel hissed.

With a smirk and a chuckle, Natsu's face was shaded over, accentuating the gleam of his sharp teeth. "I think I am."

 _Wendy would cry if I just let this happen._

"Right now, Brother..." Natsu bent his arm to hold a brilliant ball of fire, "I'm the most powerful dragon in the world."

"Excuse me?" Gajeel growled.

"Those creeps are a lot of things," the flame tamer adjusted his stance to leap, "Heh, but most of all... they're flammable." His pronunciation of the final word sounded almost playful.

A chill ran down Wendy's spine, her brother was a formidable force to be reckoned with.

He leaped into the air just when he knew Gajeel would grab for him. It felt amazing having the wind rush past his face! How long had it been since he'd jumped like this? The army of undead began to rise from their stupor as they noticed the living creature coming right at them. An imitation of life filled their limbs as the more agile ones raced to meet him half way.

" _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"_ Natsu crashed into the cretins' first batch of the fast and hungry, slamming his fist down right into one of their faces, encouraging it to go back into the ground where it should be with a sickening splat. Natsu held back his disgust as the smell intensified tenfold. The blast from his attack sent his victim's friends flying back, small fires on nearly all of them. Natsu stood amidst them and silently willed them to get back up.

The immense swarm of undead was quickly approaching, getting worked up into a frenzy. Natsu couldn't blame them, he was sure he looked damn tasty. With a twirl of his body came a circle of fire that cut his immediate threat down. Scorched flesh had a nasty smell, but he still thought is was a vast improvement to what it had been before. Now with the faster stinkers out of the way, he took a deep breath, a very deep breath.

"FIRE DRAGON _ROOOAR!"_ He sent an impressive flame straight into the advancing pack, eviscerating the front line to ash and decimating many. many others' ability to stand. Flames danced everywhere, a wild fire borne from a dragon that had something worth protecting. As others stumbled past his crawling candles, flames licked their feet and crawled up the rest of them quickly. Natsu rushed into them, pushing a wall of flame to burn many more as he finished the one directly in front of him with a traditional kick to the face. An odd sensation hit him as he suddenly felt a tickle of memory from when he had suffered a similar kick. Odd. No one would be foolish enough to kick him like that—it was simply pure imagination. In a mighty roar, the fire dragon expelled an inferno, erupting his entire body to flame. He kicked, punched, flipped and swept throughout the swarm. They didn't understand the futility of their attempt to bite into his fire. Their lips curled into their heads and their teeth fell to the ground if they were lucky enough to try before he took them down.

Natsu felt alive! He smiled at the devastation he wrought, he didn't care that his fire was spreading at an alarming rate, hell, that's what he'd wanted right? As he continued his onslaught a better man might have felt sorry for the masses of crispy corpses he left in his wake. No matter, they would be purified by his flame. It seemed an ongoing survival match as they just kept coming for more. They were beginning to crowd around him, the weight of their numbers bearing down on him. Natsu leapt into the air and ignited both of his hands and slapped them t ogether.

"FIRE DRAGON'S _BRILLIANT FLAME!"_ The dragon sent a colossal sphere of fire down upon his enemies. When he touched back down on the scorched ground, there were only a few stragglers left to slowly shuffle their way toward him.

A devious grin filled his features, "Fire, fire everywhere and not a spark to eat." Only a few of them made it to him before they fell from incinerated legs, which gave Natsu a few final excuses to throw more punches.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled from incredibly far away, further than where he'd left her. He couldn't see her from where he stood, consumed in fire.

Naturally, she assumed he'd heard, and continued, "The fire is spreading all the way to those dragon hunters!"

"Damnit!" Natsu cursed. That meant that it was time to go, fun time over. Maybe he'd get lucky and that stupid Igloo man would get nice and toasty.

o.o;;

Jet and Droy were dragging Erza's bird and Gray's turkey away when a loud crack was heard down the path to the entrance. All four present turned a suspicious eye down the dark hall. Those same eyes widened when the end of that hallway started raining down splinters of fire. Erza pushed Gray back, _"Get Juvia!"_

Gray nodded and ran further into the maze of tunnels as Erza issued her next order to the Shadow Gear men, "Take the food further in, and warn whomever of the danger."

With that said, she morphed into her flame empress armor and ran down the tunnel to assess the damage. The hatch was warped from the heat and would be due to collapse any moment. Erza thought she help the now worthless hatch along and tossed her sword up and directly into it. this burst most of the wood's wreckage outside, rather than letting it fall down their entry way. She started scaling the ladder to get a peek of the happenings on ground level.

As far as the eye could see, a grass fire waged war.

"Erza needs to get down! Juvia will handle this," came a welcome voice from below.

Erza looked down to see FairyTail's one and only Rain Woman looking up at her. The battle maiden quickly slid back down the ladder and Juvia called a water geyser to lift her up. Allowing her body to be nothing but a part of the geyser, Juvia stretched her flow over the surrounding area of their guild entrance. With the surrounding flames drenched, Juvia's physical form returned and she stared at the flames, appreciating their dancing spirit before she drowned them to nothingness. "Drip, drip, drop."

The clouds gathered and the rain poured. She needed more than a drizzle to put flames such as these out so she summoned a full deluge. This left the fire with nothing to use as tinder and it died out rapidly. If any of the grass survived, surely it was no longer thirsty. Juvia sent the clouds away, and a soaked battle maiden joined her up top. They looked out on the blackened landscape, stripped bare of vegetation.

"What do you think happened?" Juvia asked with an emotionless tone.

Erza was silent for a long while before she dared speak her thoughts out loud. Her hands gripped her fists tightly as it pained her to dare to hope that any missing members might possibly return...

"...Natsu."

* * *

 **OMG YOU GUYS! I played COD III ZombieZ for the first time yesterday! Oh man! What's with the Ursula thingies, the glowy flying thingies? THE DREADED ROLLY ROLLY THINGIES?! EEEEK! Mwahaha! I love it! If you play PS3, hit me up! We'll slay together! ;P**

 **AuroraWolf64** **: Me too! Thank you! Your beauty rivals that of the Northern Lights!  
** **fanficlove2014** **: Sooo many questions, sooo little time! LUV YOU!  
** **white-wings01** **: Says the woman who paws at my arm asking me if we can PLEASE stop watching when we rented Pulse. RED TAPE! RED TAPE!**

 **Just for you my lovelies,  
**

 **Seriphia  
aka  
Lick**

 _ ***~.㈐6.~***_


	3. Ep 3: There's Treasure Everywhere

_**Hey guys! Welcome back! REVIEWS! I GOT REVIEWS! EEEEEEEE! I desire to lick you all! I'll bet you and your reviewing sweetness is DELICIOUS! ADDICTING! SINFUL! mmmmmmm...**_

 _ **Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
**_ **If I can pretend to be, then you can too.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 3  
There's Treasure Everywhere

 _Dear Mom,_

 _It hurts to be here. I've tried not to think about it, but now that I'm here—I feel him everywhere. It's kinda like... any minute now he's going to walk through that door and greet me like nothing had ever happened. I thought it would be nice to spend some time here, reminisce, remember better days._

 _But here I am, about to break down and sob because I'm remembering better days. Remember how he'd drive me nuts, Mom? I'd give anything to have him here and make me feel emotions like that again._

 _Levy twisted her ankle when we were at Fairyhills. That's the only reason we haven't left yet. Please, please let Natsu be okay. Let Happy be with him and keep him smiling. There's not much to smile about nowadays. He wouldn't loose his smile. He couldn't._

 _I'm not okay right now Mom. I'm a wreck and I write that because I know you'll never see it, in such a world as this, what sliver of Creation would be merciful enough to show you my letter? Sorry... I'm just feeling bummed right now. There is still hope... the code Levy deciphered said to go to FairyTail's storehouse. That's clear across Magnolia, we'll head there when she's fully able to use her leg without a cane. We haven't survived this long to die from immobility._

 _I wish you could see the painting I'm looking at right now. It's got the whole team. Erza, Gray, me and Natsu. I remember, he'd just thrown his arm over my shoulders and leaned over me to give Reedus a smile. That jerk even painted me blushing, it's not huge, but you can definitely see it. How often did Natsu look at this picture? He shouldn't have a picture of me blushing just cuz he surprised me._

 _It's too big to take with me. This bites._

 _Oh wow! Here I am cramming words onto the very bottom of the last line. I really rambled this time, I love you. ~Lucy_

o.o;;

"Well, what do you suggest then? We leave it wide open and go look for him? If he were here, he would have sniffed us out already and come home to us. Why do you have to reopen closed wounds?" Alzack was the one who stood up to refuse Erza's plan, "Natsu would have never been so close without letting us know he was okay. Have you forgotten how long we waited in Magnolia for them to come back? FairyTail wizards can take care of themselves, or have you forgotten? Even if he is out there, he would've come if he'd wanted to."

"Listen to yourself!" Gray had been standing next to his partner, but now he'd stepped in front of her. "Are you really sayin that we shouldn't go find out if anything's wrong with one of our own? You're right! He should have come, but he didn't. Doesn't that spell that sumthin's wrong here?"

Mirajane spoke next, "How is it that you are so certain that it was Natsu's fire, Gray?"

Gray pointed a thumb to his bare chest, "Because after nearly a lifetime of brawlin with the guy, I can tell the difference between normal fire, and dragon fire."

 _It just smells different._

"I understand that you want to keep me here until we repair the hatch." Erza nudged Gray to the side, "but the trail may grow cold if I wait. Do not forget that one of our theories is that he and the others were taken. There were even signs of a struggle, considering the wreckage of one of the beds. Perhaps this grass fire was a result of an escape attempt, or even a message gone awry to come help them. He knows we're here, of this I'm certain."

Alzack opened his mouth to speak again, anger about sacrificing defense for a wild goose chase, but Bisca laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She stared into Erza's eyes for a moment before she lowered hers. "If you really feel that this is something you got to do to keep your conscience clear, then I say, let them go. We can fix the hatch while their out getting our rowdy dragons back."

It was clear Alzack had more fight in him, but he understood that many times his wife could see things in different perspectives that gave her a greater wisdom toward concepts he would stubbornly argue about. It was one of the many things he loved about her... she was probably right—as usual. He chose to rescind on a hopeful note, "It would be nice to learn that they were alive."

"Aye," Erza nodded, "two years is a long time to be out there on your own, captured or free." The word 'free' tasted odd rolling off her tongue. Free was a term used so loosely these days.

o.o;;

A tan puma with narrow white streaks stayed close to the ground as it slunk over the burned ground. In some areas, the ground was still moist and felt wonderful to her paws. Things have been too hot lately, but the rain had come too late. Fire had burned her hunting grounds. She was plump with babes soon to arrive and she could find no food to feed her aching belly. She had lived here all her life, raised a litter of cubs already and had planned of raising her new babes here as well. Too fat to fish at the watering hole, her options were small. She must follow the game and leave her territory. She prayed her babes would wait a little longer before they came.

She froze when a bipedal creature jumped down from the skeleton of the mighty tree where she would meet her mate every season. She did not yield to this thing that did not smell entirely human. Until she left, this was her territory and an unarmed walker wasn't about to change that.

"I'm sorry," It said to her. "I ruined everything, didn't I?"

The puma tilted her head. He was holding a few ducks, she curiously wondered if she strong enough to take them from him. Her babes were hungry.

She jumped when he dropped one of the birds right in front of her. What was this creature doing? She was no pet to be fed! She was a proud wildcat that could feed herself.

Natsu backed away, understanding the puma's indignation. "You'll need strength to move on. This is about the kittens..." He turned his back to the proud cat and retreated slowly. He heard the beast snort, but start to drag the bird away—in the opposite direction as him. Filled with relief that the new mother accepted the bird (albeit begrudgingly), Natsu continued on his way. He really liked cats, all three of them did.

Even though it'd been a day since Gajeel had given him an ear full, he was not ready to face him. His older brother had not given him even one word of praise for decimating a swarm of creeps. He was just jealous that he wouldn't have been able to pull it off. In today's world, Fire would always beat iron—and Gajeel was just pissed about it.

The edge of the plains broke ground to singed trees. Fortunately the dragon hunters had been fast in their response to his amazing slayer skills. Somehow they had the power to literally command the sky itself to conjure rainclouds to consume his fire. Despite his offense to his flames being tamed so easily, it was a consolation that the fire had not stretched as far as the forest. The burned trees quickly gave way to a lush green forest teaming with life. It was a four day walk to cross the forest to put him right back in the dragon hunter's original home. He quietly wondered if they even knew how close to their home they actually were. Over the years, they had traveled through towns and rivers, ultimately being herded somewhat back the way they came.

If they got pushed much further east, their migratorial circle would be complete. There was a creek that circled the plains, passed the forest and went right through the town. What was it called?

 _A flower... Lily? Sunflower? Mandragora?_

It didn't matter. His walk brought him to the creek where he hung his remaining two ducks on a branch by their feet. Natsu grimaced when he brushed his wrist against the branch. Sometimes the cast iron cuffs irritated his skin, and after he made an example of the swarm coming for his family, his wrists chafed and bled against the cold iron.

With his dinner hung, he went to the creek and dipped his feet in after carelessly kicking off his sandals. Natsu leaned forward and hissed when he dunked his hands in the water. While watching the color of his blood fade into the water, his mind went back to two years ago.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _An exhausted doggedness plagued Natsu when they finally reached the forest and relative cover from the wasted town. Wendy quietly sobbed on his back and he turned to Gajeel, his eyes burning with unanswered questions._

 _Why is this happening?  
Where are we?  
Why is everyone dead, but walking around?  
How come I can't remember yesterday?  
-or anything else?_

 _Gajeel stood, still strong and proud, looking to the only two people he knew. He made up his mind quickly and opened his mouth to speak but Natsu spoke first._

 _"She needs rest, we need to find shelter, Brother." The fire wizard hiked Wendy up again but it didn't do much good. She sunk back down like a deflating balloon._

 _Gajeel cocked a brow, "Brother?"_

 _Natsu blinked, "Well... yea. You and Wendy are the only people who smell familiar, we're all three dragons and we all have—" he struggled to show his right, upper arm to Gajeel by shifting Wendy's weight, "these marks on our shoulder. I think it might be our family crest or sumthin."_

 _The iron dragon just frowned. Natsu figured that's just what he did when he thought. He shook his head, "Whatever. You guys go take shelter, I'm gonna get a look at whoever managed to catch all three of us." He didn't wait for a response, no, that wasn't his style. Gajeel just took off._

 _The next couple hours were the worst hours of Natsu's life. He found a cave and spent it coaxing a terrified sky dragon to sleep. Waking up to this sort of reality had really done her in. Her sleep was uneasy when their brother found them. Natsu sat by his fire with hands gripped tightly together, leaning his lips against them and glared at him upon his return. Gajeel walked right in and helped himself to the flame's warmth._

 _The silence lingered as Natsu watched him stare into the fire._

 _Finally, Natsu huffed, "Well?"_

 _"Those guys are dangerous."_

 _That simple comment only added flame to Natsu's fire, "AND?"_

 _Gajeel finally met his gaze, his frown still prominent. "Well, our tattoos ain't no family crest, I'll tell ya that!"_

 _Natsu's eyes widened. No! He loved his mark! He may not know why, but he felt that it was very important, something he could be proud of. "What the hell are you talkin about?"_

 _"Those guys that chained us up," Gajeel sighed, "they got it too. Best I can come up with is that they branded us as theirs when they caught us." His eyes narrowed and he leaned closer and his voice simmered to a low anger, "like we was cattle."_

 _A growl came from deep within the fire dragon's chest._

 _More silence._

 _It was Gajeel that interrupted it this time, "Look. you wanna be a family, fine. We should probably stick together anyway." His brows lowered and he used his thumb and touched his own chest, "but I'm the oldest, so you listen to me."_

 _Natsu leaned back on his palms, "Ehh. I'll listen just about as good as any little brother." He peeked an eye over at him from across the fire._

 _Gajeel watched him for a little bit then asked, "You want me to get those chains offa you now? That iron's not melting very well huh?"_

 _The chains rattled as Natsu lifted one of his wrists, those dragon hunters carried the same mark as them. He didn't get it. what was it that nagged him about his strong feelings about it? A frown spread across his lips as he decided. "Sure, get rid of the links, but leave the cuffs. I'm gonna make sure these stupid things are a constant reminder that if anyone besides us bears this mark, they're the enemy."_

 _"Ge heh, you forget that easily, Salamander?"_

 _Why does he keep callin me that?_

 _"Shut up. I'm offering you a free meal."_

 _A few more quips brought Gajeel to bite off the chain at the cuffs of both wrists. While his brother munched on—what he said was hands-down pure iron—Natsu stared at an odd pink and purple band he wore wedged above the cuffs. The fire he'd made reflected off its lacquer and for some reason, he found it mesmerizing._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

The pain considerably lessened when he pulled his hands from the water. They'd heal so long as he was gentle with how he moved. His skin underneath was pale and sensitive from wearing the things for so long. He thought the sweet looking bracelet was the yin to his cuffs' yang. Natsu couldn't look at the band without his features softening.

The sun was giving way to night when he heard a rustle from behind him. Natsu had been plucking his final duck when he instinctively looked over his shoulder. It smelled like rabbit, and rabbit was good eating. He stood and hung his duck back up, and crept after it. A white rabbit burst through a bush to his left and ran past his right. The dragon jumped at it eagerly, but it managed to slip by him. With a hunter's will, he scrambled after it.

Natsu chased after it for a distance, then leaped again, believing there was no way he'd miss again.

That is... until the white rabbit jumped down the rabbit hole.

He yelped as his chin found purchase with the hole, and he flipped over to land on his back. The forest canopy spun for a second or three and Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "Ugh..."

Lifting up to his elbows, he watched the rabbit hole with an annoyed expression and a raised brow. "Great. now all I need is a pocket watch and a potion to make me shrink so I can go after it." He glanced around, not one person around to hear his best joke in a week.

His dark eyes paused when he saw something white caught between twigs. Curiously, he crawled on all fours toward it. He moved his face til it was only an inch away.

 _An envelope? It smells good..._

He grinned brightly, "It'd be pretty crazy if the shrinking potion was in here, I'd really like that rabbit!"

He snatched the envelope from the tree and ripped into it without bothering to notice the care someone took to seal it lovingly with wax, or how the word " _Mom_ " was scrawled decoratively to display it as a cherished treasure on the other side.

No. All Natsu noticed was his disappointment of how the sweet smelling envelope only held more paper.

He frowned, confusion plastered all over his face. Why would stupid paper smell so _good?_ So he carefully unfolded the paper to reveal handwriting far better than his. How long had it been since he'd read anything? Natsu couldn't remember the last time. The curiosity of a dragon exceeded a cat's by about three tons, so he read, hoping it might share the secret of how he could get to whatever smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

 _Dear Mom..._

* * *

 **Good night everybody!**

 **HEH! Not before I lick my lovlies!**

 **AuroraWolf64** **: Oooooh yes, I'm sure Wendy could get away with just about anything! Better watch out guys! May not be the best way to raise a 15 year old girl! XD  
** **fanficlove2014** **: Well... ya know... shades of Gray and all... XD! There I go, laughing at my own jokes again! I'm such a bad person!  
** **Guest** **: YES! Natsu** ** _did_** **do a Lucy kick! Great job! Natsu Lucy kicked the shit outta that zombie!**

 **Just for you,  
Seriphia  
aka Lick**

 _ ***~.ㇳ9.~***_


	4. Ep 4: A Journey Begins

_**Welcome back Lovlies! I couldn't wait to get another chapter out for you! I started just as soon as I fed my previous story's chapter quota. ;) Two FairyTail universes at once is kinda trippy! It's fun, hehe...**_

 _ **Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
**_ **If I can pretend to be, then you can too.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 4  
A Journey Begins

 _Dear Mom,_

 _We're finally almost there. These woods are creepy, like you never know if that thing over there is a branch or something reaching out for you. I can see my worry reflected back at me in Levy's face. Both of us are a little freaked out._

 _Well, maybe a tad more than a little._

 _We're hungry too. We came across this family with the cutest little twin girls. They were scared of us at first, we couldn't blame them, it's turned into a dog eat dog world out there. Levy and I have met some nasty people ourselves, but this family wasn't like that. We shared yesterday's meal with them; it was a wonderful way to use up the last of our rations. It doesn't matter, in just a few more days we'll be back in Magnolia, and everything will be as it should be. I wonder how everyone's doing!_

 _Levy's been talking nonstop about what all she's gonna do when she sees the guys again. She keeps talking about everyone and I know what she's up to—keeping us on point instead of succumbing to exhaustion and the devastating reality of everyday. I hope I can be as strong as her someday._

 _I'm writing while I'm on watch. We can't both sleep at the same time out here and writing in the dark is better than watching the shadows move. How many times have I walked through these same woods with my team? Not once did I ever think they were creepy when I was with him..._

 _Okay! Changing the subject now! I'm going to get your letter wet again! I can't wait to eat Mira's cooking again! Oh, to have some of her salted beef... and her carrot soup! Oh man I'm hungry! I hope those two little girls are doing okay. They had pink hair ya know, a little darker than his, but still, it brought back wonderful memories when I watched them play._

 _I love you Mom,_

 _~Lucy H._

His eyes lingered on the graceful cursive pen strokes. The way she wrote made him feel as if he'd known her for years... but of course he was being foolish. She'd simply known her mother for years. Reading the words from the beautiful penmanship filled Natsu with an odd feeling of nostalgia. The person who wrote this wrote as though she were speaking to the reader. It was more enjoyable for him if he imagined the letter was meant for him. After all, clearly this letter was never getting to... Mom, so what harm would it do? At least it reaffirmed that there were still good people out there. Something he may have not bothered to remember after following the dragon hunters for two years.

The fire dragon was reading it over a third time when footsteps behind him made him jump up to growl at the intruder. Halting immediately, Natsu cursed himself for not noticing his little sister's scent. How long has it been since that had happened? He wasn't the kind of guy to get caught off guard.

"What do you have there?" Wendy leaned in, hands behind her back.

Natsu hid the letter behind him, folding it and placing it back in the envelope. "Nothing, did Gajeel send you?"

Wendy gave him a frown, "Really? I haven't seen you in over a day, and that's all you have to say to me? Oh big brother," she sighed dramatically, "I thought you knew me better."

"So you sneaked off again, and he's gonna come here lookin for ya?" Natsu rubbed his forehead after tucking the letter safety in his pocket, "that's even worse!"

She giggled and grabbed his hands, "Oh come on, Natsu! Let's go—" she gasped when she saw his wrists. "NATSU! Why do you still wear these things!" Without permission or hesitation, she brought her white sky dragon power to caress his raw skin and mend it anew.

Despite his angst over her spending her power so liberally, he sighed as the constant ache of his wrists faded. Natsu smiled and rested a hand on the top of her head, "Thanks, Kitten."

"I know how stubborn you are, believe me, but I really think you should get elder brother to take those off."

"No." Natsu narrowed his eyes, "I keep them to—"

"Yea, yea," Wendy waved him off, "I know. I've been thinking though," her eyes edged around the surrounding trees, "what if we're not the only ones they branded? Like, not _everyone_ that bears the mark is an enemy?"

Natsu blinked at the new perspective, "Hmm. I dunno," he shrugged.

"Come on big brother," Wendy smiled, changing the subject. "Let's go let off some steam." She laughed and pulled him away and Natsu started laughing as well, her merriment was contagious. The sky dragon led him to another part of the creek and pushed him in with a mischievous grin.

He yelped and made a big splash, then guarded his face from his sister's splash as she joined him. "It's time to get over being mad, big brother, or I'll dunk you good!

Wendy had stolen away his sour mood yet again, to his credit though, the letter he'd discovered had softened him up for her manipulations.

o.o;;

A buzz of flies was prominent in the field before the two FairyTail wizards.

"Mavis..." Gray stared, astonished at the sight of so many dead bodies piled up and blackened by fire. Not a thing moved in the darkened crater left from the destruction that had been wrought, just the stench of roasted dead lingered here.

"I can't think of anyone more likely to have done this than him, Gray." Erza folded her arms, not tempted in the least to go down there to try and salvage anything useful.

"So, what..." Gray slipped his hands in his pockets, "he's protecting us from afar? That's a bit out of character don't you think? He would've come and rubbed it in our face."

"I don't know..." Erza frowned. "We'll circle around and look for a trail. There's got to be something."

"Shouldn't we clean this up?"

"No." The battle maiden's features hardened, "let them stay and feed the ground. It will serve as a warning to someone who might dare come to cross FairyTail. Should they find us with ill intent in their heart, they'll recall this and hopefully know it is the power our guild still wields."

"Except that it's not." Gray tsked.

This made Erza turn on him, "Natsu is still a member of our guild, Not a thing has changed that."

"Chill out." Gray sighed, "I get it, just saying, he's not with us. We'd have a hard time duplicating this kinda devastation. Man... the whole hoard huh?"

"Yes," a smile played on her lips, "Igneel would have been proud. Now let's go, we don't want the trail to grow cold."

"Yea."

They searched around the area for most of the day to no avail. The sun was yielding to the moon's graces when Erza finally called Gray over.

"Anything?" He asked hopefully.

Her curtain of red hair swung as she shook her head. "It is a tad frustrating that we are struggling to achieve something he would be able to do so easily."

Gray had to smile at that, "He had the nose of a bloodhound."

"Has, Gray. He has the nose of a bloodhound. I won't entertain the idea of speaking about him like he's gone when evidence clearly shows the contrary."

Shaking his head, Gray chose to stay silent and simply admire the straight forwardness of his partner's hope.

o.o;;

Wendy was swimming away from her brother as fast as she could, he was coming after her with a vengeance after the stunt she'd just pulled. She was laughing and carelessly grazed a hand across some floating debris when she was suddenly grabbed at the wrist. Cold clammy fingers squeezed and pulled her head under the water; the blunette tried to cry out for help but it came out only as a strangled gurgle.

"Sis?" Natsu watched as her head sank into the water in horror, "WENDY!"

The dragon submerged into the depths and could barely make out that his sister was struggling with an incredibly water logged creep. It was reaching for her sluggishly, but she could not break free of its grip. Natsu swam over as fast as he could and dislodged its arm in one enraged pull. He pushed Wendy toward the surface and grabbed the creature by its remaining arm and began to tug it to shore. Its skin was slippery and felt as though it could rub right off if he clutched it too tightly. It was now focused on him as his head cleared the water's surface and grabbed his load by the back of its shirt and tossed it onto the bank with disgust. Natsu stared at it with his lip curling. Its skin was bloated from being in the water for so long and moved slowly. It was trying to roll over to get a view of the meal it wanted so badly when Natsu put it out of its misery by placing a fierce stomp right on its head.

Wendy winced when she heard the vile crunching sound that sounded its demise. Covering her nose to guard against the foul stench, she came to stand next to Natsu. She then took his arm, bothered that he still just stared at her attacker. "Thank you, Brother."

"These things shouldn't be in our water. Who knows what damage they could do in there."

Wendy pulled at his arm, "Let's go home." She did not want to find out if any others were out there.

The squeak in her voice made Natsu turn to her and notice that she was very shaken up. Try as she might, she had a tender heart and was not a fighter. He smiled and put a protective arm over her shoulders, holding her securely and spread his warmth to his sister's shivers. "Alright, Kitten." He grinned, hoping his smile would cheer her spirit, "let's go see what else Brother has in store for me."

As they walked, Natsu brought a hand to his pocket and warmed the letter that was undoubtedly soaked and most likely, no longer legible. Regrettable. He hoped not, the wizard already wanted to read it again. The girl in the letter had been heading to Magnolia. He casually wondered if she made it. Nice people probably didn't have much of a shot in a world like this. Still though... the letter didn't look aged. Maybe she made it.

He collected his ducks and roasted them as they walked, slightly begrudging one to the sweet girl beside him; Wendy never ate enough, making allowances for her brothers' appetites. The walk back to the plateau was peaceful, not so much when they met with Gajeel. He jumped down to meet them before they came up. "We gotta go."

"What are you talkin about?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

Gajeel's gaze centered on him, "They know we're here, and they're lookin for us. It's only a matter of time til they find us—so I'm sayin—we gotta go."

Wendy started bouncing, be it for anticipation of nervousness, they couldn't say. All Natsu realized was, even though he'd kept the swarm of freaks from trampling their plains, the end result was still the same. "So two years of watching and waiting, and now that they're coming our way, we gotta run?"

Gajeel did everything in his power not to yell at his irritating brother, must he challenge him on every little thing? "Did you miss the part where they controlled the very sky to put out your fire? Unless we _have_ to, we are _not_ going to engage them! Now, we gotta go!"

"Where?" Wendy worried at her bottom lip.

"Magnolia." Natsu pipped in, he looked to his sibling's quizzical faces, "what?"

"Are you nuts?" Gajeel sighed, "That town is overrun with those things, and you just wanna go there like it's a casual visit?"

"They've probably wondered off by now," the fire dragon argued, "and I think it's a damn good place to lay low while those hunters are on our trail. It's not like they're gonna think to return there! It's a wasteland!"

"And yet it's right where you'd think to go." Gajeel grumbled.

"Full circle, yea." Natsu frowned, "if we're not gonna be following them anymore, I'd like to make damn sure that I'm where I know they're not coming. Besides," He flashed him a grin, "don't be scared big brother, you got the strongest dragon right here one your side!"

Gajeel growled.

"If we must go..." Wendy started, "I suppose it's not the worst place we could go."

Folding his arms, Gajeel sighed, "We'll sniff it out and go from there, if it'll make you babies happy."

The smile on Natsu's face grew widely and evolved into an excited leap with a pump of his fist. He couldn't explain to them why he wanted to go so badly without showing them the letter—something he had no intention of doing—but he was relieved they were going with him. He had a nagging feeling he would check out the town with or without their consent. He couldn't even explain to himself why he wanted to check out the writer's destination but if Gajeel thought they needed to leave, it was just about as good as any other place to head. And maybe he'd get rid of the odd feeling that was itching the back of his mind.

Wendy gave Natsu a sidelong glance, "You're not going to burn the whole place down are you...?" There was something to the _why_ he was so excited to get to Magnolia specifically, and she wanted to find out.

Her brother gifted her with a handsome grin, "Only if you want me to, Kitten."

All three of them turned around when they heard voices off to the other side of the plateau. Gajeel quickly motioned for them to go into the direction of the woods and for once, his brother simply nodded and led the way.

 _I want to meet this person that would give the last of her food to children she doesn't even know. She's either very kind... or really dumb. Either way—she's definitely weird._

* * *

 **I've got about 20 so different directions this story could turn right about here... and I can't decide which direction to take! Bear with me while I try and make a decision! Thank you for reading, and-thank you VERY much for reviewing. Seriously guys, thank you! On with the licking!**

 **fanficlove2014** **: Well, Natsu's curiosity has got them heading back to Magnolia, so we'll see!  
** **WolfyLeigh** **: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I hope you'll keep letting me know how the tale makes you feel. So far this story isn't catching many eyeballs with only nine reviews! ^^;;**

 **Just for you,  
Seriphia  
aka Lick**

 ***~.ㇶ4.~***


	5. Ep 5: The Fluidity of Memories

**Welcome back Lovlies! I think you're going to enjoy this chapter. *grin***

 _ **Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
**_ **If I can pretend to be, then you can too.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 5:

The Fluidity of Memories

 _ _Dear Mom,__

 _ _As if enough horrible things haven't happened, they just keep piling on. Sting and Rogue woke up today, they'd been out for three whole days! A few times we thought they were going to wake up, but they just sat up screaming—trying to claw their eyes out! Levy and I directed the wizards to restrain them in the infirmary. As a part of FairyTail... we know a thing or two about restraining crazy people.__

 _ _The worst part is... Sting and Rogue have no idea who any of us are! They woke up and flipped out about being chained up! Thank goodness both me and Yukina were there when they came to. Rogue simply shifted into a shadow and starting accusing us of the most horrible things! It was Sting who got Rogue to settle down long enough to hear us out, probably just because he couldn't get out of the binds as easily as Rogue, but still. I think Yukina's presence may have had something to do with it too. Sting didn't know her, but I think... somehow... he still knew he loved her...? I'm not sure.__

 _ _Things are definitely weird. We went around and reintroduced them to Sabertooth, but it doesn't seem like anything's jogging their memory. What's going on?__

 _ _The dead are walking,__

 _ _and Sabertooth's mightiest are walking around like strangers.__

 _ _I'll talk to Levy about staying a few more days just to make sure those two don't go mental, this guild has been nothing but good to us ever since this... plague, evil spell... ever since this whatever started. We haven't heard a thing from FairyTail, and the communication lacrima here isn't working. We'll head home soon, but not quite yet.__

 _ _On the bright side... I guess I don't have to worry about rent anymore...__

 _ _Yea, that was bad.__

 _ _I love you, Mom__

 _ _~Lucy__

 _ _o.o;;__

Not for the first time, Erza found herself praying for Happy's safety. He and the other exceeds had been visiting their family's village when everything happened. They had been forced to conclude that their feline friends had been held up and unable to return. Perhaps they too were hunting down their dragons... nothing short of the apocalypse would keep them from it.

 _Hmm. Perhaps that metaphor does not work so well anymore..._

The moon hung high and proud when two down trodden hunters returned home. The hopeful eyes of her fellow guild members broke her heart. Without even calling a meeting, members started gathering around her and Gray, waiting for news.

Gray took mercy on her and spoke first.

"We explored the plains, and found what we believe to be the cause of the fire." He hesitated, "that hoard Cana predicted was definitely on its way but was exterminated in the fire. I'm sure it was dragon fire that was centralized right on top of them. Most of the bodies are in a crater."

Murmurs were heard from around the survivors and Gray looked to Erza with the question of whether or not to mention the other discovery.

With a slight nod, Erza stepped forward. He shouldn't have to bear all the news on his shoulders. "We searched for a trail and didn't find much. What we did find was barely discernible but it led us to a highland of sorts." She toyed with her next words so they would not just spill out, "it is obvious that someone has been using it as a campground."

"Why would Natsu help us but camp somewhere else?" Cana asked.

"He must be so lonely..." Lisanna said sadly.

"Do you think he's a prisoner?" Jet frowned.

"Guys!" Gray called out, "settle down. We don't really have anything yet. Nothing to go on. There wasn't any sign of a struggle at the campground or anything." He glanced at Lisanna, "but we don't think he's alone."

This pressed a hush down on everyone as they contemplated different scenarios.

Juvia spoke up to cure the silence, "Perhaps... Juvia wonders if maybe Natsu-kun is with Gajeel-kun and Wendy-chan. They did all three leave at once." She noticed Erza's features harden, "or were taken at once, whatever may have happened."

Mirajane comforted her sister as she started to whimper, "I'm so sorry... I never should have left them in that room alone. They must have been so scared!"

Erza sighed, "We've been through this many times Lisanna." She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "had circumstances allowed, I know you would have. You did everything you could, no one could've predicted they would have been stolen right out from under us in the middle of the night. Do not bear this guilt when there is none to bear."

Lisanna's sister smiled at her, "She's right. You couldn't help that nature called. If anything, we should be the ones to feel guilty about leaving you all by yourself." Mirajane's eyes turned sad, "we were just stretched so thin trying to help the town."

Another moment of silence passed. A pin drop could always be heard when they recalled how quickly their home had been ravaged. So many people gone in the blink of an eye.

"Our lead on this could be a dead end, but we will always keep a wary eye out. In the meantime we must remember that FairyTail is strong. We are not the only ones to persevere, I know it." Erza looked into the eyes of many of her friends, gauging their opinions. "I propose we send an envoy back to Lamia Scale. Last we knew, they were bunkered up solid. The last message we'd left for FairyTail had been to go there, so if anyone has tried to find us—they would be there." Erza crossed her arms, "some of our missing members could be there waiting for us."

"Like Levy and Lucy!" Droy exclaimed happily.

"The Thunder Legion..." Mirajane nodded.

"Doubtful." Cana sighed, "Laxus wouldn't have them just waiting around—not their style."

"Any volunteers?"

Jet immediately raised his hand, "I'll go. I can be there in two days, rest up and if I take too long to get back, then you'll know I'm bringing someone back with me."

Gray frowned as Erza said, "I don't know if you should go alone."

"I'll be faster on my own."

"Let me discuss it over with Mira." Erza sighed. She wasn't the only den mother around here.

Gray clapped his hands. "Alright guys! I'm starvin! What did you save me for dinner?"

Even a small shred of hope could be rekindled to burn brightly when hope was something so hard to find, yet so very necessary when one had to gather the courage to survive another day.

 _o.o;;_

It was a hot summer day in the city of Magnolia. Trees bathed in the sunlight as grass clung to the needed shade they provided on the edge of town. A few of the older forest creatures recognized the dragons that paused at the forest's edge. A squirrel was even so daring as to lean forward from the bark it clung to in order to give Wendy a sniff. She had grown much and was harder to recognize, but the smell of wind and pure skies was difficult to duplicate for non-flyers. When the sky dragon smiled at the old squirrel, he knew she had walked these forests many times in the past. She had fed him and his family acorns, it was nice to see a friend again.

"Are you sure about this guys?" Gajeel frowned, looking at the desolate town, "I hate the stink already."

Natsu stepped onto the street and looked around the buildings, there was something incredibly odd about standing here. The feeling of deja vu was overwhelming, had he lived here before the hunters captured him? Wendy pranced up next to him and smiled, "I like these buildings, they feel so homey!"

He returned her smile sincerely, "Yea."

"Look at you guys!" Gajeel spoke disapprovingly, "acting like kids in a candy store. Don't forget to keep your eyes peeled." He walked between them and past them, "we're in enemy territory."

Flashing Wendy an exaggerated bossy Gajeel face, Natsu winked at her and followed him down the street. His sister chuckled silently, her eyes filled with the fresh wonder of an exploring pioneer.

It was far too easy for Natsu to imagine this place before its abandonment. That building over there could have been a vibrant green color before the sun's wrath had faded the peeling paint. The creek followed the side of the street and he kept thinking about balancing on the curb, a supremely stupid thing to do considering the thing that had grabbed his sister the other night. His eyes kept going back to that curb all the same though.

Buried deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the smell that had halted his family's forward advance. Wendy reached out a hand to Natsu's shoulder and gave him a warning tilt of her brow when he glanced at her from over his shoulder. That's when he smelled it, and could hear feminine voices challenge the culprits of the dead stench.

"We need to help!" The fire dragon bounced, and ran toward the smell. Around the corner, there were about ten dead Magnolians all trying to fit into an alley at once, and a voice within the alley commanding them to stay back. Natsu growled at the things going for their next meal. He ran into them at top speed, ramming a flaming shoulder into one which crashed it into its closest four neighbors with a wet smack. Others turned away from the alley and started raising their arms to grab at him. Natsu smirked at them, grabbed the leg of one of the twitchers he'd just floored and swung it around to ground the others. A couple more were still going for the girl who spoke and she defended herself by bashing it with a club against the wall while Natsu walked into the alley and grabbed the back of the head of the final creature, and slammed its face into the opposite wall—barely leaving any of its head intact as he allowed it to slump to the ground.

With the immediate threat put to rest, Natsu eyed the women standing there. Then he just turned around and walked out of the alley.

"Wait!" Came a different voice from the first from where he'd left them. Wendy and Gajeel had caught up to him and looked to the alley as a woman with long blue hair came running out. "Thank you for your help!"

Gajeel raised a brow at the woman. She was wearing a hairband over her ponytail and it tugged some dark part of his memory. Something lost, never to be found in the dark recesses of his mind.

The other woman walked out of the alley after her comrade, "To think two incredibly handsome men would just rush in to help us." She had short, sun tanned hair and was dressed in moderately clean clothes with straps crossing her chest in many different ways as she was loaded with a backpack, canteen and a few other bags. "We may be able to head home sooner than we thought Rayna."

Rayna blushed, pointedly looking away from Gajeel. "It um, would be nice to get back."

Brown eyes locked on Natsu as the short haired woman stepped closer to him, "My friend and I are scouts from a band of survivors who have taken to the name: New Amazons. I am Alanna, and this is Rayna."

"Do you know what New Amazons scout for more than anything, Sir Fire Lord?" Alanna was quickly closing in on Natsu's space.

"Uhh..." The fire dragon hesitated. He liked her brown eyes, but her face was wrong—not that she wasn't pretty—what was she doing coming so close?

"A man of many words I see." She chuckled and trailed a hand down his jaw line. Natsu wasn't the kind of guy to give up ground to someone else, but this made him take a step back.

Rayna took a step closer to Gajeel so that their arms were touching, "Our people scout out for strong male donors. We must repopulate the land..."

Alanna quickly wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. She smelled like old perfume.. he hated it. "It's a free pass boys. What do you say?"

All three dragons suddenly turned a bright red.

"You're... you're... breeders...?" Gajeel sputtered out, stepping away from the blunette.

 _"Breeders?"_ Natsu's ears perked up and he started fishing out of Alanna's grasp, his blush causing him to sweat a little.

The woman clung to Natsu, "What's one night, Sir Fire Wizard? Come on, it'll be fun."

Natsu hadn't ever been in a position like this! What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to hurt this person's feelings but there was no way he was going to do what she asked... they'd just met! "Uhh—Wendy? A little help?"

"Oh... _Oh!"_ Wendy walked up to Alanna and frowned at her, "my brother is not that kind of guy! Get your hands off of him!"

Alanna looked at the young girl, not impressed. "I thought you would've made a decent little Amazon, girl. Don't bother us. This is grown up time."

"I think you uh... girls need to look elsewhere." Gajeel gave Rayna a sidelong glance, "We ain't interested."

A few walking corpses were beginning to shuffle their way towards them, attracted by the fire magic Natsu had used.

Alanna kissed Natsu's neck and he squeaked, "Wendy! Get her offa meee!"

With a growl, Wendy grabbed the backpack Alanna had and fiercely ripped her away from her brother. "We may have helped you, but that is no reason to start harassing my brothers. You girls should be ashamed of yourselves!"

A grimace came from the now indignant Alanna, "The New Amazon's cause is an honor! You brutes couldn't understand!" She eyed the oncoming eaters and nudged her head in the other direction, "come on Rayna. These cretins aren't worth our time."

Rayna winked, and blew Gajeel a kiss (eliciting another blush) before she caught up to her companion who was already wandering off.

Natsu couldn't help but stare at the retreating women. "What the hell man? Are all girls that crazy?"

Wendy huffed and pinched his cheek, "No!"

Gajeel shook off his shivers, "First girls we've met in a looong time, it's possible they're all nut jobs nowadays."

This had Wendy shooting him a glare.

"Geheh," He smirked, "cept you of course! You got brothers that are gonna make sure you get raised right."

"Uh huh..." Wendy frowned, "because you totally didn't just need my help to save your ass."

Gajeel pounded the face of the closest creep walking up to him without even looking away from his sister, "Don't say ass, damnit!"

Natsu still had a hint of red on his cheeks so he turned to the oncoming guests for a much needed distraction, "First step to becoming an Amazon is talkin like a sailor, Kitten!" He laughed when Wendy pinched his arm and he walked up to another eater, swinging it with a right hook which easily crushed its skull. Natsu kicked the corpse into the one behind it and walked to it leisurely, slamming his foot into its gurgling skull.

"You guys are hopeless!" Wendy harrumphed, "I swear, you're more at home slamming those things into nothingness than around other human beings. You guys could have turned them down without my help."

"Well, yea," Gajeel smirked, pushing away three others coming up behind his sister with an extended iron arm.

"But then what would we need you for?" Natsu laughed, wincing at the wet sound that followed his sandal dislodging from the dead skull.

"Need to get yourself a good pair of boots, Salamander," Gajeel laughed at the nastiness clinging to his brother's shoe.

"Whatever man. Let's go find somewhere to hold up for the night."

"Somewhere with beer." Gajeel grumbled, "those chicks got me wanting a drink. Next time you wanna go save someone, make sure they're not completely nuts first, wouldja?"

"Oh, yea sure! I'll make them fill out a full ten page application before these things get'em! What a great, fuckin idea bro!" Natsu barked.

"Talking like a sailor is the first step in becoming an Amazon, Kitten." Wendy said in her Natsu voice and smiled slyly at her brother, boomeranging his own words back at him.

A giggling fit took over her when the retort caused her pink haired brother to blush again.

"Ahh damnit!" Natsu whined. "Let's go find that beer!"

The three of them returned to the street following the creek. Always useful to stay near the water source, and followed it. The sun was beginning its first tired slump into decent when a smell started making Natsu's nose twitch. He examined the house they were passing. A brown building with a shingled roof and a window that felt like it was staring at him...

"Hey guys." Natsu folded his arms, not taking his eyes off the strange building, "this looks like a good place to shack up."

Gajeel grumbled, "There ain't gonna be enough beer in a house like that."

"Stay here." Natsu wasn't listening, "I'll make sure it's safe."

Wendy silenced Gajeel with a hand to his shoulder and a shake of her head. "We'll go find your nasty drink and meet back here, okay Natsu?"

"Yeah, sure." He was looking up at the window, he felt as though he knew exactly what was past that window.

 _ _A girl with golden hair, sitting at a desk with a soft smile caressing her lips, oblivious to the dragon crouching at the window sill.__

The flash of the mental image was gone before he could grasp it, his breath hitched as unfamiliar emotions caused him to blush again. Natsu jumped up to the window as though his legs had been doing it for years and swung it open without realizing he knew exactly how the latch worked. What he expected to see, and what he did see was completely different. The bed right over the window had rumpled sheets, the dresser was crooked with a few drawers hanging open, and others completely slung across the room. There was a desk against the wall to his right, but it was tipped over with pens and paper spilled all across the floor. Natsu frowned.

 _ _I must be loosing my mind. This place isn't familiar at all.__

He swung his legs over the bed and walked across the room and opened the first door, just a bathroom... but the smell, where had he smelled that scent of strawberries and vanilla? Natsu began to feel dizzy, like a dream he wasn't sure he was willing to wake from. He groaned and clutched his head and clung to the doorknob with the other. He stepped back and swung the door closed, maybe he was feeling a little claustrophobic in such a small room... It had been a while since he'd been inside anywhere, so it was most likely as good of an explanation as any.

It was after he had explored the rest of the house that the lingering question became too much to bear. Why had he thought this place was so familiar? He walked out the front door and stood in the middle of the street and stared at the building.

With a heavy sigh, he slipped his hands in his pockets and began walking down the street. His hands brushed the letter he still had there. Was his mind slipping away from him? He'd forgotten about it... how could he have? Besides his sister, it was the only thing that had made him smile in quite some time, it was why he suggested coming to this town in the first place. He knew he was forgetful, but to forget that? A frown consumed his face and plagued his thoughts. What was wrong with him?

He caught something in his peripheral vision that made him look up and toward the creek. There was a small hut that gave shade to people docking their boats. Under it was a board with pictures on it. Dozens and dozens of pictures. Natsu walked to it and stared in awe. Many were windblown and a few were bloodied, and all were faded from the few hours a day the sun assaulted their colors. There were many family portraits painted on any number of scrap pieces of paper, there were child drawings, and a few had notes attached to them:

 _ _Daddy is taking us to Grandma's in Hargeon. Please come soon Momma!__

 _ _Be at peace, and don't wake up again.__

 _ _I will miss you always, you were the best thing in my world.__

 _ _I promised you I will keep our daughter safe, please don't worry about us.__

So many different little notes on so many different pictures. Natsu was overwhelmed by the courage and hope the survivors of this town held. As his eyes wandered from the many different paintings, drawings and notes, he froze when he saw something that was not beaten down by the sun's harsh rays. A pristine white envelope with a tack driven right through the middle of the letter 'O' in Mom.

This had not been on the board near as long as the others. It was fresh, something pure on a wall of mournful dead and folly's hope. It smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

 _Just like that whole house had._

Why hadn't he seen it before? He had sniffed out the writer of the letter's home without even realizing it! It wasn't like him to forget a scent. There really was something wrong with his mind... things were slipping away, much like water would trickle through his fingers.

A wind rose and tussled the pink spikes of his hair as he carefully pulled the letter from the board, he held it in his hand, and for a moment—he forgot how to breath. There was something so magnificent about finding another letter, he knew it was written by her without having to open it. Despite how many times he'd read the first one, Natsu couldn't recall her name.

 _ _Loopy? Lucky?__

When his eyes left the envelope, they trailed past the cuff on his wrist and up to the pink and purple band stuck above it. His odd sensation of past nostalgia was cut short when he heard footsteps further down the street. The fire dragon looked up to see his sister skipping toward him with a big carton of clear liquid, water by the smell of it. His brother was following behind her, holding a barrel on each shoulder, the contents sloshing with each step.

Natsu smirked and quickly slipped the letter into his pocket to accompany the other and met Gajeel halfway. "About time brother," he grinned and grabbed a barrel off of him. "I'd thought maybe you'd drink it all and make me come find ya!"

"Don't think I wasn't tempted," the iron dragon grumbled with good humor in his eyes.

"Heh," Natsu's grin stayed unwavering on his face.

Wendy was looking at the very board that her brother had been starting at so intently. "It's so sad..."

"For some, it's the only grave marker they're gonna get, Kitten." Natsu replied. "Come on. Maybe Gajeel will let you have a drink too!"

"GeHAH!" He laughed, "fat chance. Dragons don't share."

Wendy chuckled, "I'd pass anyway. That stuff smells like cow piss."

"You still wanna grow up to be an Amazon?" Natsu frowned at her, cocking a brow.

"When did you go around sniffin cow piss?" Gajeel said at the same time.

"You guys need to start arguing with each other again so you'll stop ganging up on me!" Wendy spit her tongue out at them and walked ahead briskly to arrive at the house before them. "I've half a mind to lock you out!"

Gajeel shrugged with his free shoulder, "Roof's fine with me."

"I'd get in from the window," smirked Natsu.

"Ugh..." Wendy walked in and left the door open. She'd need to keep an eye on her brothers tonight.

The brothers grinned to each other and raced to the building, Natsu barely slipped through the door first and boasted that not only was he the strongest dragon, but also the fastest. Which inevitably had Gajeel tackle him as soon as the barrels were set down.

Yes, Wendy knew she'd have to keep an eye on them tonight. It was nice though. She hadn't seen her brothers play like this in... she couldn't remember. It filled her heart with happiness, her brothers could use a break. She would take watch tonight, and let them unwind.

For the first time in over two years, Lucy's little apartment teamed with life again. Natsu and Gajeel drank and laughed and made several inappropriate jokes at the Amazon's expense, and Wendy's ears burned as she learned quite a few new curse words. Her brothers had never been so loose with their tongues! Could be the booze. She didn't care, for once, all three of them were nothing but happy.

Happy. A feeling that was typically as unreachable as the moon.

 _ _Happy.__

* * *

 **Me so tired! x.x On with the licking! Oh I love you so much! So salty sweet!**

 **tkitty23 : And a win win it REALLY IS! Really! I's so excited! My own little kitty-and she's LICKABLE!? WOOT WOOT!  
fanficlove2014: Didja notice? huh huh huh? All for you, my Luv!  
beginswithkay: He was always a forgetful little bugger, hang in there! Never know what might happen. ;D Thank you so much for your support! You feed the insomnia that is my writing time!  
**

 **Just for you,  
Seriphia  
aka Lick**


	6. Ep 6: Paths Intertwined

_**I BROUGHT YOU PIE! I swear the contents are not questionable this time! ...I made it myself! Eh heh heh...**_

 **Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 6

Paths Intertwined

The fire dragon woke up to the delicious smell of fire. His tummy rumbled as he peeked his eye open to see his brother tending to it, feeding it splintered wood. Gajeel turned around when he heard him move.

"Geheh, just like I promised, eat up Salamander."

Natsu sat up, sleep still fogging his mind. "You made me a fire?"

"Yup. This place even has a flint box. Now eat it before the house gets all full up with smoke, stupid!"

"Before..." The wizard looked at his surroundings. They were inside the house he'd sniffed out, and that fire—that fire was built using the desk with all those papers...

 _NO! I wanted to go through those!_

"Oh man! She's gonna be so pissed!" Natsu jumped to his feet and quickly sucked in the fire, then to a completely bewildered iron dragon's astonishment, dived into the papers he'd used as tinder. Gajeel blinked at his brother, ridiculously burying himself in soot as he rifled through it.

Natsu groaned in despair, "Awwww! I was gonna read that stuff!"

Wendy walked out of the closet, wearing a black dress with white trim. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Whaddya mean 'she's gonna be so pissed'?" Gajeel squinted his eyes suspiciously.

His head of pink hair perked up at his brother's question, "Huh?"

An annoyed prick thumped on Gajeel's forehead, "You _JUST_ said it, moron! You said someone was gonna be pissed before you nose dived into the pit!"

Natsu blinked at his brother, completely clueless.

"You did, brother," Wendy knelt down beside him and wiped his blackened face. She bit off a giggle when all it did was smudge it more.

Under Gajeel's scrutiny, Natsu felt pretty awkward, "I dunno... I said she?"

His brother nodded, folding his arms. "You gotta girlfriend you're afraid to meet the family?"

Natsu lowered his head, pouting in his crisscrossed seat, "No." He was covering a flush from his brother's unexpected comment.

"Whatever Salamander." He rolled his eyes, "didja enjoy the fire?"

Awkwardness forgotten, Natsu patted his stomach, "Yea I did! Lemme at those creeps! I can give'em a good roasting with the fire in my belly!"

Wendy giggled at her goofy brother, "Maybe we should get you cleaned up. This house uses well water—from the creek maybe... I dunno. The shower works though! It's just not warm."

Natsu smiled at her, "Should have waited to take a bath, Kitten. I'd have warmed up the water for you."

She smiled at him, "I'll remember that next time. You gonna wash up?"

"Nahh," Natsu frowned. "Just gonna get dirty again. I'll take a dunk when I go fishing."

"Fishing huh?" Gajeel raised a brow.

Natsu stood up, "Yea. Sounds like fun."

 _And for some reason, I think I know a great place to go._

The fire tamer was already going out the window when he heard Wendy say, "There's a door, ya know."

He looked over his shoulder back at her, "What'd you say...?"

His odd expression made her hesitate, "Uh... door...? Downstairs?"

Natsu stared at her for a moment, hearing a hint of a different voice saying those very words, but the feeling was as fleeting as a passing breeze.

"...Natsu?" Wendy looked concerned. She watched him shake himself out of his stupor and bit her lip nervously. "Would you like me to come with you?"

His eyes widened, "No... nah Wendy, stay here with Gajeel." He seemed more like himself when he suddenly grinned at her, "I'm sure he's got a monster headache!"

Gajeel harrumphed as Natsu left through the window.

He cupped his hands behind his head as he walked down the street. This whole place smelled like death, gloom and despair. What the hell did he think he'd find here? Halfway to where he thought he'd find a great fishing spot, the dragon scaled a wall and sat atop the roof. Eyeing the surrounding area, he saw a few wandering creeps here and there. Nothing to worry about. With a slight smile, he pulled out the sealed envelope he'd discovered yesterday. This time he admired the calligraphy that adorned the front in the three simple letters. Mom. Natsu also turned the envelope around and fingered the wax seal. It had the letters L and H pressed into it. This note was something that had been transformed into a work of art. The writer had taken tender, loving care to see that this letter was a stark contrast to the surrounding world in which it was written.

Almost thinking it was a shame to break the seal, Natsu breathed deeply and opened it. The same scent of strawberries and vanilla filled his nose as he pulled out the same thin paper. Unfolding it carefully, he exhaled gently. The first thing he noticed was the sloppiness of the handwriting. The pen strokes didn't blend together as well as the first one had.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _The storeroom is gone, reduced to a pile of rubble. Why? Why would so many buildings be intact except the one building the message told us to go to?_

 _We were both pretty upset. I think I broke my hand out of frustration and I practically had to carry Levy back to the cottage. I'm really worried about her, depression sunk in deep when she saw that our one shot at another message was just a pile of dust and stone._

 _What do we do now? For so long our one goal was getting back home..._

 _I can't cry, not now that Levy needs me to be strong. Surely we shouldn't just wander around aimlessly, no, that wouldn't help her. We need to find the rest of FairyTail. What's left of FairyTail..._

 _Mavis but it's hard not to think that way!_

 _Maybe my hand's not broken, I can grasp the pen a little._

 _I think I'll talk to her about going to Blue Pegasus. If they were able to defend their guild like Sabertooth, they might still be there. Maybe Hibiki will know how to reach out to FairyTail. Maybe they are already there! Oh man I shouldn't get my hopes up—not again. This hurts too much._

 _I miss that knucklehead so much, Mom. Where is he now that I need him? I need him to do that thing he always did to let me know things are never hopeless._

 _We'll head south to Blue Pegasus. Levy will do better if we have a goal, I have faith in her._

 _Still alive,_

 _and I still love you._

 _~Lucy_

Natsu frowned.

 _She's going south? Her hand is hurt and her friend isn't doing so good, but she wants to press on anyway? Is she nuts?_

o.o;;

Gray stood outside the hut of an old friend of their master's. Whatever had flushed the old crone out of her home must have been serious. She was too stubborn to let those things get her. Not a chance. He hadn't realized how tightly he was wound until Erza called him.

"Gray! I found something! Come here!"

With one more look down the path to make sure nothing was coming, he ducked his head into the collapsed doorway. "Yea? What is it?"

"Porlyusica's notes." Erza's voice was up an octave, "she was looking into what was going on before she left! Look at this!"

She practically shoved a few sheets of paper in his face and he snatched it from her with a frown. "Geez! What's got you so worked up?" He glanced down at the paper, glanced back at her, then did a double take on the paper, shifting the order to look at the others. "The hammer of Arawn?" Gray raised a brow at his partner.

"It makes sense! She may have been onto something!" Erza pointed to a quotation Porlyusica wrote.

Gray read out loud, "If taken by the hands of evil, I shall release my wrath onto the world. My plague of death will destroy all. Weep and despair my children, for only the breath of mine noble cousins will purify such evil that dares to reap my hammer." He shook his head, "Erza, this is just mythological nonsense. Porlyusica was grasping at straws."

The two of them ducked down when they heard moans coming from outside. Erza whispered, "Gather all of these papers. She would not have left them if she hadn't wanted someone to find them, I know it." She was already following her own directions and tucking loose papers into books that had been open at her desk.

Gray frowned, but did as she ordered. If she wanted to go chasing myths, hell, at least it was something to do. He'd seen more life in her eyes in this one moment than he'd seen in the last year. With everything gathered, books tucked under arms, Erza motioned to go out the back window. If they engaged the creatures outside, they may be forced to use magic. This was far too close to Magnolia—more would be attracted, possibly enough to overwhelm them. One did not survive these days by taking unnecessary risks. Those things' numbers could bear down on even the mightiest warrior.

All it took was one bite.

o.o;;

The walk to the fishing spot didn't have anymore interruptions. Natsu was stuck with himself and his thoughts, and he didn't care for it one bit. He'd give anything to pound something's face in but nothing got in his way, and Wendy was expecting fish. The fire dragon was burdened with wondering whether or not the road south was safe or not. Those eaters out there were still wandering around with their endless hunger, and he doubted Loopy and her friend would be able to defend themselves as well as he and his brother could.

 _They've already survived a long time though, so I know they're at least resourceful._

Natsu nearly fell over his feet when his keen ears picked up voices ahead. He was too far away to have been heard himself, but after meeting those New Amazons, he wasn't prepared to run into any more. Curiosity being what it was though, he took to the trees to investigate. He crept in slowly, one branch at a time. Soon the dragon was able to discern what they were saying.

"You really should be more careful. We're lucky you still have an arm at all."

…...

"It'll be alright. Almost done."

There was only one voice now, and the sound of soft splashes. Natsu lowered himself down to a lower branch and barely caught himself before hissing at the sight below.

Two women, a blunette who casually kicked her bare feet in the clear water, waited for her companion to finish bandaging her back and shoulder while she fiddled with the shirt she had needed to remove so that she could be treated. The other woman had hair the same color as the sun, and faintly smelled of strawberries and vanilla. She was trying hard to bandage her friend tightly but fumbled often because her right hand was wrapped up as well, and didn't seem to be following her commands too great.

 _No way... is it really them?_

He could only see their backs, hear their voices and smell their scents, but it was enough. Natsu suddenly felt very nervous should one of them turn around. He was confident they wouldn't see him, but he was wary of seeing them. An odd sort of deja vu was hitting him dead in the face at that moment. Just as he knew this fishing spot was here, he knew exactly what that blonde's face would look like.

And he feared his heart would break if he saw it.

"There. All done." The blonde scooted over to sit next to her friend with the blue hair, removed her boots and dipped her feet in the water as well. "How is your ankle feeling?"

The other girl's blue hair tumbled about her back as she shook her head, "It's fine. Still no need for the cane." She pulled her freshly washed orange dress over her head. It was damp, and appeared to be stained in several places. Both of their clothes were like that.

The blond laid her head onto her friend's good shoulder, "You know we can't try to go to Fairyhills anymore right?"

"...Yea." The girl sighed, "Master had given me many of those books... I just wanted..."

The golden haired nurse wrapped her arms around her companion. "I know... I'm so sorry Levy, but it's too dangerous to go back. Too many of those things are in the park."

"Yea..."

Levy. She'd called her Levy. This really was Loopy and Levy. Natsu's head began to swim, should he go down there and offer his help?

 _Oh yea, that'd be great... Hey by the way, I've been reading a few notes you've wrote to your mom and happen to know you plan on heading south. It's dangerous to go alone. Take a friendly neighborhood dragon with you! Yea right._

He was suddenly acutely aware that his face was covered in soot as well...

Natsu watched as Levy's shoulders began to shake and sobs break through. He watched as the blonde turned and let her bury her head into her shoulder. Loopy rested her chin on her head, silent tears leaking from her eyes too.

Her eyes. The sunlight reflected off her moist eyes, making them sparkle in the morning light. Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her silent, forlorn face. Her lips were pressed together, possibly fighting back sobs of her own. His heart felt like it was being squeezed into a mass of bloody pulp seeing her like this.

Unable to comprehend all the mixed emotions tossing around in his head, he just stared at the women while the morning light bathed their skin in an ethereal glow. After a moment, Levy lifted her face off of her and wiped her eyes.

"So Blue Pegasus huh?"

The blonde smiled reassuringly, "Yep. I'm sure there will be someone happy to see us there."

Levy laughed to keep from more sobs, "Yea of course there will be."

Amazing. They had both had tears running down their faces just a second ago, yet now they were picking themselves up and stealing themselves for another journey. Without a doubt, these two had the resolve worthy of a dragon.

A rustling of grass tore Natsu's eyes away from them to glance off to his right. Sure enough, a creep had begun shuffling in their direction.

 _Probably attracted by that sweet smell Loopy's putting out. Wait, do these things smell? Smelling is breathing right? Ahh! Whatever._

He moved from tree to tree until he was right above the approaching creep. It limped on a grotesquely bent foot, just dragging it along. It was a simple matter for Natsu to jump down from the tree, landing his foot onto its face—breaking its ugly mug as well as breaking his fall. He dislodged his foot and dusted his hands victoriously. His achievement was short lived however, because he heard the bone chilling cry of more virile creatures. These things were faster... he looked over his shoulder but he couldn't see the women. They had to have heard that too. With a sniff of the air, he could tell that they were running. Good. He would hold these guys back to let them escape.

And now he could cut loose and pound someone's face in, like he'd wanted to earlier. Without realizing it, he'd found something new to protect and he wasn't going to let these things make them shed more tears.

When the first runner popped its bloody head out of the bushes, looking frantically for the voices it had heard, Natsu's smirk widened.

 _This is when the hunter gets a taste of his own medicine. How many innocents have you eaten?_

"Come and try me, you bastard. I dare you."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading! It fills me with a joy that can only be met with my licks of LOVE! Please continue to send me your love/hate reviews, It excites me so so sosososo much!  
**

 **On with the licking!**

 **tkitty23 : Patience my pouty, pretty kitty. I needs my lickin time! ;D Love ya!  
queserasera00: Remember remember the 5th of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot. V for Vendetta. SORRY! That's what your comment made me think of! I shall continue the updates so long as you continue to smile. :)  
lkityan: Memories are a funny thing, ne? All will make sense in due time. It's the question that drives us!  
fanficlove2014: Damn straight you can't complain woman! Dun make me make an example outta you! My Luv for you is strong, but nothing I do is good enough! *sob* What? Nuthin! I LUV YOU!  
**

 **Just for you,  
Seriphia  
aka Lick**


	7. Ep 7: A Fading Dream

**Wahaha! I am finished! My insomnia strikes again! Welcome back my lickable lovelies!**

 **Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 7  
A Fading Dream

Blood splattered across Natsu's blackened face as he reminded himself for the tenth time that fire would be bad. He was up against hunters in a closed area. Between the bodies and the trees there would be enough tinder to start a raging fire that would stretch through the entire woods. It was difficult keeping his fire at bay, using it had become natural for him but this was a time that he must show restraint.

It bothered him to no end.

They were fast, driven by hunger. The sound that escaped their vocal tubes were inhuman despite their previous form among the living. He wanted them away from the creek, and away from the woods. Preferring to burn down the town than the trees, he had tried baiting them. Then one would crouch and slip behind him while another lunged right for his front, forcing him to out maneuver both while others were clawing past for their turn. He spun out from behind the grasp of his follower and used his hand to chop at the back of its neck, hoping to sever its spinal cord. As it tumbled to the ground, others tripped over it to grab at him. Natsu's feet quickly danced away and smirked at the mindless remaining three.

He began to raise his foot to finish them all in a round kick, but faltered as one he'd downed grabbed his ankle. His eyes widened as he fell face first into the dirt, rolling over to kick the boney fingers from his leg. While he was distracted, one of the hunters fell on top of him and he was locked in a wrestling match. It was strong, and lowering its putrid mouth toward him with ravenous biting motions.

Natsu grimaced, "You are one gross little fucker!" He planted his foot onto its stomach and kicked it over him and into the other two that had been going for his head. That disgusting wet smack echoing between the trees to his sensitive ears caused him to wince. Panting, he sat up and freaked out when he saw that the first creep he'd downed was still crawling toward him. He scrambled back, those crawlers were just a little too creepy—even for him.

Really, _really_ missing his fire, Natsu lifted himself up and stomped the crawler twice for double-tap's sake and ducked down as he heard another behind him. Natsu grabbed the attacker's foot from behind him and tugged at it, forcing the creature at his back to the ground. It cried in frustration as the annoyed fire dragon came at him and swiftly kicked its damaged head right off its shoulders. Breathing heavily, he scanned the woods.

Everything was quite again.

Without looking back, Natsu walked away. He didn't think about the direction, he just wanted to get away from the smell those corpses were still assaulting his nose with.

His walk took him right to the fishing hole he'd found Loopy and Levy at. He could still smell them: the intoxicating aroma of the blonde's strawberry cream, and the pleasant fragrance of the blunette's citrus. Smell enough of her and no one would have a runny nose. Natsu grinned at his passing thought and stood there, curious as to what to do next.

 _Follow them? Find out where they're camping? Could be handy since we're kinda neighbors. Go back and tell Ironeyes and Kitten about'em? Talk to them and introduce yourself...?_

None of those options seemed very appealing. Aside from the New Amazons, he hadn't talked to anyone except his brother and sister since... since forever. The last thing he wanted was to be all weird and awkward around the only other two people he thought could possibly be new allies. Natsu recalled how it felt like his insides were caught in a vice when he'd seen Loopy's face. How bad would that be if she actually looked at him?

 _What the fuck's up with that anyway?_

Things had changed ever since he'd chased that white rabbit in the woods. Maybe it had brought him to his own personal Wonderland. With all the odd things his family said he was blurting out, with him smelling out that house without realizing it. Staring at two girls like he was a damn pervert? Natsu raised his head a groaned. Things were changing.

And Natsu didn't cope with change well.

o.o;;

The deal that Mirajane and Erza agreed to was simple enough. Send Jet to Lamia Scale, and Erza and Gray would meet him back halfway. That way if Jet was returning with a lost friend, he could race ahead and inform the others of news while Erza and Gray continued to escort the missing person back to their new halls.

Mirajane had wrote a letter for those at Lamia Scale, updating them on FairyTail's status and location. Considering the failure of communication lacrimas nowadays, they must bring news whenever they could to keep allies informed.

Erza and her partner walked along the train tracks toward the guild. Gray had shared a few stories about Lyon and him when they were kids, but Erza found it hard to focus on what he was saying. Her mind was rolling around what they'd found in Porlyusica's hut. Arawn's hammer. She didn't know much about deities, she'd never been raised to wonder about such things. When she returned to FairyTail, she'd ask Laki about it. With Lucy and Levy still missing in action, Laki had to be their number one source of random information.

Erza suspected a trip to a library might be in their near future. Perhaps salvaging books could be a noble cause in and of itself. Whatever remaining culture their people had left should be preserved. As the world is now, they ran the risk of forgetting all the recorded histories of the world. Not many would think to teach such things when simply surviving is a day to day task.

If they could only find Lucy... she could find out anything worth researching with her spirit Crux. Let those two be safe. Last they knew, both her and Levy had been at Sabertooth on a mission for Master—and they'd never heard a thing from them or Sabertooth since.

"Erza? Are you listening?" Gray's annoyed voice tilted her out of her thoughts.

She looked over at him as they walked, "I'm so sorry Gray, I'm having a hard time focusing on anything in particular right now. My thoughts keep returning to Arawn's Hammer..."

Gray sighed, "Are you really thinkin that crazy old lady was on to somthin? I mean come on, Erza."

"Well what else do we have to go on, Gray?" She was growing defensive, "do you think it is science that led the population to get up and linger on after their life expires?"

It took him a moment to respond, slipping his hands in his pockets and fiddling with a loose string he found there, "Well... they do need to feed, that's science right?"

"Murder, reproduction, maybe, but I doubt they _have_ to eat." Erza retorted immediately, "not much science there."

A frown overcame the face he was trying to keep neutral, "I dunno Erza, just seems far fetched is all."

Lowering her voice, she turned forward again and looked out onto the world so different from just over two years ago, "Everything that has happened seems 'far fetched'."

This brought the both of them to silence. The two continued their lonesome march delving in their own thoughts, Gray no longer attempted the distraction of reminiscing. It would be good to know how his brother was doing, he hoped he'd been able to keep the guild intact despite Jura's absence. Their master, Ooba hadn't been heard from—just like Makarov.

He had been watching his feet walking on the tracks when he heard Erza unsheathe her katana. Rarely did she requipt these days, for they'd learned many times over that residual magic attracted more like moths to a flame. Instead she opted for keeping a pair of sickles latched to her torso, a katana on her hip, and a spear on her back. If she needed back up Gray would try to help first with his combat skills before resorting to his maker magic. Not an easy task when he was burdened with their supplies, this woman would never pack lightly. An over loaded backpack was far better than the cart she used to keep in tow though. He looked up and watched her walking quickly to introduce her blade to a lone eater's neck, cleaving its head off in a single swoop, then casually tearing a dry part of the headless creature's clothing to wipe her blade. As he walked past it, he noticed the clothing it wore was a dress fashioned much like one Sherry would wear. Her popularity with the people of Margaret Town had been setting a trend. Gray shook his head sadly, and once again recited a silent prayer for the lives lost.

A moment of panic pressed deep within him when he heard his partner gasp, then fall to her knees. Gray had fallen behind a little and stepped quickly to catch up. "Erza? Erza!"

He looked into her eyes, and saw tears welling in them as she stared forward. Gray raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Jet waved to them from far off in the distance, the wizard walking next to him was one he thought he might never see again. He had his face covered and was loaded with more than a few weapons to choose from, his steps weary as he kept up with the quick pace the high speed wizard he traveled with set. Gray turned back to Erza with a smile, it may not be one of their FairyTail wizards, but it was one that might bring even more life into his dear friend's will to survive.

To Erza, this was a sign. Two reasons to gain a glimmer of hope on but one journey. Porlyusica's notes, and this man, the only man to have ever held sway over her heart—was coming home. Jellal was returning to FairyTail, to her.

o.o;;

The hungry dragon had opted for quail instead of fish.

Hunting them had proved to take much more patience than he thought he had the capacity for. Trying extremely hard to contain his fire, he'd spent almost all day stalking the birds. He had hoped they would arrive at their nest—eggs would've really hit the spot right about now, but it eventually became dubiously clear that these birds had no eggs to go to. So... eggs of no eggs, he had three quails to take home to feed his family.

Using the door to the house they were staying at never occurred to him. He simply used the window as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It was kind of funny how he'd freaked out his sister, who was laying on the floor calmly reading a book when he yelled, "Sup's on!" from the windowsill.

"Damnit Natsu! You've got to use the door! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" Wendy yelled back at him, had she truly been a kitten; her tail would have been all puffed out.

"Geez," Natsu swung himself into the room, holding their dinner by the neck, "You guys are way to uptight about that."

Wendy titled her head, "You... guys...?" This made her bite her lip, "Natsu, it's only me here."

Blinking curiously, "It is? Oh, okay." Natsu sat on the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed and started plucking the birds.

"Natsu?"

"Yea? What is it?"

"If we're going to be here for a little while, shouldn't we do that in the kitchen? This is where we sleep..."

Natsu sighed, "Fine. I guess." They rose together and headed for the kitchen.

They took seats at the table and went to work on the quails. Wendy had been worried about the funny way Natsu had been acting lately, so she decided this might be a good time to prod him a little. "So... I thought you were going to go fishing. Were they not biting?"

"Never tried," Natsu shrugged.

"...Why? You seemed pretty set on it this morning," Wendy watched him carefully.

"Meh. I ran into—" he glanced at her, noticing that she was watching him with inquisitive eyes, "into... some creeps. ...Over by the water, so after I took care of them I figured it wouldn't be much fun to sit and try to get some fish if I had to smell them the whole time."

 _Not a bit of that was a lie. I wouldn't lie to you, Kitten._

His sister set the last quail down and studied him.

Lying and neglecting the full truth was beginning to feel like the same thing under her gaze. Natsu glanced around the room, "Wh, where's Gajeel?"

Wendy laced her fingers and supported her chin on top of them, leaning on the table. "He took off after he heard those wails outside."

"He did huh...?" Natsu fretted a little, "I took care of those, where was he?"

Wendy shrugged, two could play at this game, "Maybe there was more than one band of them." She could plainly tell he was not telling her everything—so she would make him _think_ she was leaving something out as well.

Unfortunately for her, he was completely unaware of a female's mind games. Natsu grinned at her, "Oh well! Who wants to wait on him?" He grabbed his sister's bird and flamed it up. "Time to eat, Kitten!"

He was a tad bewildered when she frowned at him and snatched it away, proceeding the eat it without looking at him.

 _What did I do?_

Natsu grinned broadly at his own fat quail and fired it up nice and toasty, gobbling it down before his sister was even halfway done with hers.

"You really should have washed up before eating big brother." She said primly, "you're going to make yourself sick."

"Yeesh." Natsu grumbled, standing up, "When did you become such a teenager?"

"About a year ago, thanks for finally noticing." Wendy retorted.

"Such sass... you didn't get that from me. You oughta stop hanging around the man in the iron mask." He sighed, heading to the bathroom to wash up like his little sister had passively ordered him to. That was a good bird. If Gajeel didn't get home by the time he was minty fresh, then he couldn't be held responsible for the shelf life of that last quail.

 _Wouldn't want it to go bad waiting on an ungrateful dragon._

Sure the shower was cold, but Natsu found it refreshing after a day out in the hot sun, waiting on a quail's nest. He explored the shampoos and soaps and found one that had this great pine wood scent. He used it on his body and hair, imagining that the creeps out there would have a tougher time smelling him if he smelled like a tree. He pictured himself out in the woods, pulling tricks on those dumb things. They'd come shuffling along and he'd pull a rope and trip them, making them eat dirt.

He snickered mischievously, "Oh man this is gonna be so great!" Natsu applied much more soap than necessary, hoping the scent would stick.

o.o;;

Gajeel was following a scent that had him drooling at the mouth, the sweet taste of orange already playing tricks with his senses. He'd thought he was more like a meat kinda guy, but this smell... it was bliss.

He'd stumbled on the scent from a passing breeze while he was engaging with some of those annoying wailers and clung to it during the fight. It was way better than any smell his opponents had been putting off. Now that they were out and smashed into the ground, he couldn't just let that scent go. Gajeel wanted to devour it all for himself. He might share it with Wendy, but Salamander would have to make due with his dumb fish.

The smell led him to a stone cottage on the edge of the forest. It had a broken sign on the front that was so faded there was never a chance to try and read it. Oh well, it could have said 'PIT OF RABID DOGS' for all he cared—he was eating citrus fruit tonight. The iron dragon kicked the door in, expecting some sort of wild fruit growing where the sunshine might hit from the holes in the roof, but stopped short when he was met with two girls looking at him like they'd seen a ghost.

A girl with blue hair reaching to her back was sitting on an old couch with the most intriguing brown eyes, while a blonde had been laying with her head on the blunette's lap. They squinted at him at first, no doubt blinded by the light.

 _No turning back now._

"Geheh. It smells like fruit in here, you got any still on ya?"

The girls did something off then. The blunette started gripping the blonde and the blonde sat up quickly and shushed her. She locked eyes with him for a moment and threw a protective arm in front of her blue haired friend, "Levy don't... he's like Sting and Rogue..."

Those hypnotizing eyes of the citrus smelling shrimp widened as she forced herself to breath.

"Well that ain't very hospitable, comparin me to some other dudes just as soon as we's met," he smirked. Gajeel felt like he could play with the shrimp all day long and never get tired of it. Her face was full of delicious emotions.

Not like the blonde, who stared at him like he was gonna eat them.

 _Hell, what kinda shit has these two been through?_

The blonde's loose bandage only clung to her wrist as she moved some bangs out of her face, and the sight of the pink mark she had there made him growl. Rage filled him, an iron hot spark that tingled right at the bottom of his spine. These broads were part of that dragon hunter guild.

 _And I walked right into it. Like Sting huh? Guess he was one of their victims. Well, set of pretty brown eyes or not, they ain't getting me. If they're gonna chase us all the way out here... only one thing left to do, I'm tired of running._

o.o;;

Natsu had dressed in just his pants and was examining the toothpaste when he heard the door downstairs burst open.

 _Great. Old Faithful's in one of his moods again. Seriously, doesn't he ever get tired of being a stick in the mud?_

A little harsh, but he wasn't in the mood to cater to his brother's bad attitude tonight. Maybe he should go find him some more booze. The thought was fleeting however, because following the slam of the door came the clinking of chains and the sound of a girl crying hysterically. He heard Wendy run past the bathroom door and stop at the top of the stairs.

" _Brother! What have you done?!"_ Natsu hadn't heard her voice sound so horrified since that first night in the cave, so the protective side of him rushed out to give his brother a most warranted beating to cause their sister to take a tone like that.

And what he saw from behind his sister was something that made himself think he should pinch the ever loving shit out of himself to wake up, because this had to be a nightmare.

Gajeel stood on the bottom floor and shut the door behind him after pulling a dirty, tired, and pained Loopy into the house by the shackles he must have made just for them. The weeping came from the blunette he had slung over his shoulder, probably wrecked so badly with her sobbing that she was rendered unable to walk as Loopy was, being tugged by the long chain that Gajeel held attached to both her wrists.

Natsu couldn't speak, it was time to wake up now. She looked so broken, and her friend looked like she might be beyond repair.

"You two just settle down. This is a good thing." Gajeel smirked, dumping the small woman to the floor from his shoulder.

"LEVY!" Loopy ran to her and tumbled down next to her, cradling the girl in her arms. The memories of when Gajeel had attacked her team when he was a part of Phantom Lord now fresh in her mind, and his mistreatment of her just now was an overwhelming taste of betrayal to the trust she had grown to feel for him. Dealing with this after everything else was too much for her to bear, she had missed Gajeel so much—for him to not only look at her as a stranger: but as an enemy. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Loopy spat out.

This was too much. Natsu pushed Wendy out of his way, using more force than he'd meant to. "We're taking prisoners now, Gajeel? _Just what the hell are you doing?"_

Gajeel kept his smirk, "Relax little brother! These two little girls' ain't as innocent as they look."

Loopy was staring right at Natsu, her eyes wide and welling with tears of her own. She gripped her friend as if she were the only thing keeping her grounded. "Just like Sting..." She murmured to herself. He couldn't breath with her eyes locked on him in such a way. Everything about those eyes screamed hopelessness and despair, and his heart broke beyond repair.

Natsu growled and his body temperature rose, "Let her go."

"That would be a bad idea," Gajeel swooped down and grabbed Loopy's wrist, forcing her to stand despite her pained cry from her hurt hand. "I ain't no murderer, but seein as how they're dragon hunters and all, I couldn't just leave them be around here, where we're nestin." Gajeel held her hand with a pink emblem on it toward his siblings. It was just like the red brand on his shoulder.

 _No..._

Suddenly Natsu felt as though he was falling through an endless sea of darkness, never to hit bottom. Destined to forever fall down the rabbit hole. Loopy, the brilliant, capable survivalist was just another dragon hunter... and his broken heart turned cold.

* * *

 **-** ** _TO BE CONTINUED_** **-**

 **OOOOHHH! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU! Deep breaths, DEEP BREATHS! Keep breathing! We'll get through this together! There is always light in the darkness-DEEP BREATHS!**

 **I know you're prolley mad at me... and you probably dun want my licks... but I give them to you neway: I pushed this chappie out a day early cuz you guys blessed me with so many awesome reviews-I was super pumped to get to where I'm going!**

 **beginswithkay** **: That really means a lot, it truly does. It means that in some form or fashion, I touched your heart. To be able to reach out like that is the most magnificent feeling ever. Thank you for sharing it with me. ^.^  
** **tkitty23** **: Ooooooohh... I'm really glad you don't know where I live right now. I get the feeling you're kinda loco like me, and I feel safe in my cozy blanket of anonymity. :D Don't do anything I would!  
** **AuroraWolf64** **: Well... now they're all shacked up together under the same roof, ne? That's progress... right? ROFL, Once again Lulu's house becomes center stage. XD  
** **fanficlove2014** **: Puppy Erzie? Kawaii! I'm a bit more of a cat person ((Neko-Natsu from previous fic, just too much cuteness! I lost one of my own nine lives! :3), and how the hell can that forgetful lil bugger remember ANYTHING? Honestly! Maybe instead of Neko-Natsu it should be Dumbo-Natsu, hehehe! I hear elephants have a REALLY great memory!**

 **Just for you,  
 _Seriphia_  
aka  
 _Lick_**

 **SMILE!**

 ***~.㈳7.~***


	8. Ep 8: Glimpses of the Soul

**I finished the coverart! Wooo! My problem now is—it's hard to see! Does anyone have any advice as how I can make my images more viewable to readers? T.T I fear no one can see anything but the zombie silhouettes.**

 _ **BEWARE!  
I was half asleep when I proofread this so... yea, I think it's legible.**_

 **Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 8

Glimpses of the Soul

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm at my wits end here! It's just horrible! The Celestial gates are closed! Contract or no contract, the Celestial spirits won't come when me or Yukino call! What's going on? I'm totally freaking out. You know how sometimes my spirits come when I just called the right? Without summoning? Well, I tried all of them and no one showed! Hell, I called for Loke until my voice was sore!_

 _What kind of a wizard can I be with no Celestial spirits? I mean NONE! Notta, Nobody! Not even Plue!_

 _Yukino's talking like the glass is half full—easy for her to say when she doesn't have a cross country hike back to FairyTail in a world infested with those... things. All I have is my whip and a few pretty fireworks! I'm totally loosing my mind here._

 _We're screwed._

 _Levy doesn't seem too worried either. The metaphorical glass is always filled for her, she says we'll be fine. My glass is running on empty! What could have happened? Oh man... you don't think that this thing may have spread all the way to the Celestial World do you? It has got to be something heavy—Celestial spirits don't break contract._

 _I wish Natsu were here. I'm practically chewing my fingernails down to nubs! I hope they finished that job without a hitch and made it back before all this started. Be safe guys._

 _I love you, Mom._

 _~Lucy_

 _o.o;;_

The night had turned into a mess of hesitation and distrust. Natsu managed to make peace with sitting against the wall opposite the two dragon hunters. Loopy held Levy while she pulled herself together, her sobs slowly becoming fewer in between. He definitely felt a chill in the room—and it wasn't from him not having the time to put a shirt on before his brother came back.

He had been so sure that these two ladies were good people. The pink haired dragon stared at them unashamed as he regarded them closely. Loopy had released him from her consuming gaze to further support her companion's woes, to his immense relief. Gajeel, now public enemy number one, hadn't been any help, of course. He'd just wrinkled his nose while watching the blunette and announced that he was going to the roof to take watch.

 _Watch what? The paint peel? That guy dumps these two in here and just bails. Stupid jerk..._

Levy started to murmur something in Loopy's arms, it bothered him that he couldn't hear what she'd said. Loopy only hummed as a response. Natsu turned his eyes up the stairs when Wendy finally decided to come down from where she had froze at the top. He raised an eyebrow as she curiously approached the two huddled on the floor and knelt down in front of them.

"I'm sorry." Wendy whispered, "that was my elder brother, Gajeel."

Natsu hissed at her, why would she tell them his name? She merely turned to him for the split second it took her spit her tongue out at him before going on.

Levy lifted her face from Loopy's bosom with a tear strung face and sniffled, "Your... brother?"

With the sky dragon's smile and nod she continued, "And that lump of hot air over there is my big brother Natsu."

Before Loopy had the bad form to laugh, Natsu popped to his feet, "Hey Wendy! Why don't you go back upstairs already? Don't talk to'em!"

Her long blue hair almost gave Loopy and Levy a whipping with how fast she turned on her brother, "Because they are hurt and scared! No self respecting sky dragon would ever see that untreated!"

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the ferocity in hers, she wasn't going to be swayed anytime this century. So after the awkward moment of her putting him in his place, he conceded by plopping back to the floor criss-crossed to pout, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya. Screwball up there is gonna be pissed."

Out of his peripheral vision he could tell that Loopy was looking at him again, a soft smile on her face. It was much better like that... He started recounting the different things he'd learned about them from the two letters he'd read.

"It's nice to see you, Wendy..." Levy spoke mutely.

 _Nice to see you? That's a weird thing to say to someone they've just met... these two really are weird._

"Yea," Loopy smiled, "I'm glad that you guys are okay."

 _Seriously? What's with these guys? Gajeel just took them prisoner, but they're lookin at her like she's a long lost friend...? They're up to something..._

"I'm more worried about you." Wendy quickly took Loopy's hand with her gentle touch, "did Brother do this to you?"

"No!" Loopy answered quickly, "he seemed mad, but he didn't hurt us, he was just a little rough."

Levy's lip began to wobble and she lowered her head to recollect herself while Loopy instinctively rubbed her back, never looking away from Wendy.

His sister didn't look convinced however. She looked back down at her hand, examining it closely, "It's sprained pretty bad, let me..." Shining white energy poured from Wendy's hands into Loopy's body. She didn't just heal her hand, she delved deeply, mending every cut and bruise, ache and pain. Natsu's mouth gaped when her skin became as unblemished as a porcelain doll. Girls just didn't have good skin these days—cept Wendy. They took good care of Wendy.

Natsu quickly lowered his head when he felt heat rushing to his face.

"That feels so much better, thank you so much!" He could hear Loopy's voice exclaim.

Wendy smiled, "It's the least I could do after what Gaajie has done."

Levy lifted her head up with a lovely smile, "Gaajie? That's so sweet!"

 _Yup... He's gonna be pissed._

With a gasp, Wendy noticed Levy's bandaged shoulder. "Do you mind...? Could I have a look?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Levy smiled and nodded. "Yes please! It just happened earlier today, it hurts like crazy."

"I'm sure Brother didn't help it along at all either," the dragon frowned and turned Levy around. The blunette started to lift up her dress when Loopy whipped her head over at Natsu.

"Well? _Turn around!"_ She said aggressively.

An involuntary yelp followed with the fire dragon quickly turning his entire body to face the wall, grumbling about this or that. Who did she think she was?

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Wendy had unwrapped her bandages to expose a nasty indenture crossing over her shoulder that had barely stopped bleeding.

With one eye closed and a wince, Levy replied, "Those things can get pretty aggressive if they trap you in a between a door."

Loopy frowned, "I was so scared for her. It took everything we had to push the door open enough to get her the rest of the way through."

Natsu watched the shadows on the wall as his sister's light shone upon the girl's exposed back. What was he supposed to do now? Gajeel had abandoned him with these girls he had wanted to introduce himself to just over an hour ago, revealed them to be dragon hunters—and now their little sister was befriending them? He heard Loopy giggle as he saw Levy's shadow rotate her arm.

That laughter was like music to his ears

 _Cut that out!_

"Wow! You're so amazing! Thank you!" Levy exclaimed.

Wendy held her hand out to them, "I'm Wendy."

Natsu looked over his shoulder then, to see the two girls blinking at her.

"Oh! I'm Levy McGarden." The shackles rattled as his sister shook her hand.

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Loopy added.

Unable to keep his mouth shut, Natsu exclaimed, "Lucy?"

Loopy turned to him and gave him a warm, refreshing smile, "Yes, Natsu?" It looked like a shimmer of hope was rising in those deep pools of brown.

"Uhhh..." Those eyes of hers were quickly turning into a weakness for him. Focusing was extremely hard to do when they were locked onto him like they were right then. A nervous tickle started to run up his back and render him unable to speak, think, anything! Feeling himself growing heated again, he quickly turned back to the wall and pouted, "nothing."

 _What. The. Fuck! Get a hold of yourself man! Those damn Amazons... this has to be their fault._

The two newcomers glanced at each other, Lucy shook her head sadly, and Levy gave her a sympathetic look. Wendy was staring at her brother's back like he'd grown a second head.

"Brother?" She bit her lip, "is everything okay?"

He stood up without turning to look at them, "It's fine. I'm going to bed. Keep an eye on them wouldja?"

"Of course." Wendy replied worriedly.

He glanced over his shoulder, ensuring that he only looked to the sky dragon, "Thanks, Kitten."

This brought Loopy and Levy to share another look, he called her Kitten? Absolutely adorable.

Natsu threw himself onto the bed as soon as he reached sanctuary. Oh but the bed smelled _just like her!_ Why did he find that comforting? Those girls would never trust them now. Hell, he didn't want them to—they shouldn't! If those girls' crew had trapped them, branded them and claimed they were theirs, then he didn't want anything to do with them. Why did Wendy have to go and try to be friends with them?

He had wanted to do that.

Until Gajeel's revelation that is... He glanced at the cuffs he kept at his wrists.

 _This is why I wanted these. To remind myself that this mark..._ he glanced at his shoulder, _this mark is bad._

Why did his thoughts feel like a lie? He closed his eyes and listened to the chatter downstairs. Not that he wanted to—its just that they wouldn't stop talking.

Wendy: I'll make sure my brothers don't go ape shit on you guys. You don't seem bad to me.

Loopy: Why did Gajeel call us dragon hunters?

Wendy: Um—it's a long story, you're not?

Levy: No!

He could hear Loopy chuckle.

Loopy: If anything, we are definitely friends of dragons.

Wendy: You know others?!

Levy: If we could take you to Sabertooth, we'd introduce you to Sting and Rogue.

Wendy: That would be so exciting!

Natsu frowned, are they trying to lure them into a trap... or could what they say actually be true...?

Loopy: First thing's first. We really should get some rest, I'm pretty sure we will be in for a long day tomorrow.

He could hear rustling downstairs, and Wendy grabbing a few blankets.

Levy: Would you like to hear a song, Wendy?

Wendy: A song? That would be wonderful!

She sounded just like a little girl again.

Levy: That's your cue, Lucy!

Loopy: What? Wait, no! You asked her, you sing!

Levy: Nobody wants to hear that! Come on! Pleeeeeease!

Wendy: Yea! Pleeeeeease!

Loopy: …...Ugh. Okay... but only because _Wendy_ is so cute!

It was plain that her friend snickered at her. Natsu grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head—quickly removing it, for it tripled the sweet strawberries and vanilla fragrance. Not cool, why did that smell bug him so much? Or rather, the opposite. Nope. It was bugging him. Nothing but a big pain in his ass. He heard the blonde let out a sigh before she started to sing. The song was an entrancing melody, sung with a voice so sincere, so pure, that it should have belonged to the heavens...

Loopy:

Tonight is the night all the dragons  
Awake in their lairs underground,  
To sing a cacophonous chorus  
And fill the whole world with their sound.  
They sing of the days of their glory,  
They sing of their exploits of old,  
Of maidens and knights, and of fiery fights,  
And guarding vast caches of gold.

Some of their voices are treble,  
And some of their voices are deep,  
But all of their voices are thunderous,  
And no one can get any sleep.  
I lie in my bed and I listen,  
Enchanted and filled with delight,  
To songs I can hear only one night a year—  
The dragons are singing tonight.

Neither Wendy nor Levy spoke a word on how lovely the song had been for they both had been lulled to sleep. Both had been very tired for completely different reasons—and all very legitimate reasons to boot. Not that Natsu had noticed, for to him, it felt as though tender fingers were stroking through his hair, it felt as though he had found a warmth inside him that would never sizzle and die. To him, that voice put him at peace, a peace he hadn't ever felt before.

That peace was not something Natsu just wanted to let go. That voice lingered on, echoing in his mind. Something about it forced his eyes to rest on the bracelet secured between his elbow and cuffs. It looked like it would suit her far better than him. Slowly, his eyes drifted closed as he tried to think of anything but strawberries and vanilla.

It was a pity he would not recall his dreams that night.

o.o;;

Morning did not begin the right way at all when Natsu was rudely booted out of the super soft, stink pretty bed by an irate brother.

"Wake up you lazy bum! What the hell are you sleepin for?!"

Natsu leaped to his feet to start yelling back but lost his balance and plummeted back to the floor, his legs were not awake like his mouth was. "Ugggh..."

"Geheh, what a looser. Get up Salamander! We're going hunting."

With a new bump on his forehead, Natsu sat up. "Already? You can do that by yourself." Natsu began slithering past him, back to the bed.

"Sure I could," Gajeel grabbed his brother's belt and hauled him away from the bed, "but then I wouldn't get the satisfaction of pulling your lazy ass out of bed."

Natsu clawed at the sheets, "Lemme go!"

"Not a chance. Get your shirt on for cryin out loud. Wendy and those two dragon hunters took off. We gotta sniff'em out." He dropped Natsu in front of where Wendy had put his vest. She had been sweet enough to wash it at some point, it was cleaner than before he'd sifted through soot yesterday.

Natsu snatched the vest and slipped it on, "Seriously? She just ran off with her new girl toys?"

"Geheh, girl toys, that's pretty good." Gajeel's tone reverted back to yelling— "stop crackin jokes and come ON! Who knows how far they've gotten her by now!"

Natsu headed for the window and looked back at Gajeel before jumping down, "It's probably not a big deal. Those two couldn't have taken her without her permission. No way."

"A risk I ain't willing to take." He punted Natsu right out the window.

"AAAAHHH! Umph!" Once again, our poor fire dragon was on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IRON FACE?!"

Gajeel jumped down next to him and shushed him, "You're actin like you want a whole mess fulla those losers coming after us! We ain't got time."

With a grumble and a frown, he tailed his overprotective brother and the scent that was all too easy to follow. A wiser man would know not to begrudge the iron dragon for his worry. His sister was out, possibly taken by dragon hunters. He didn't know the extra tidbits about the girls as Natsu did. Gajeel was out on a rescue mission to get his little sister back. Had they taken Natsu, he wouldn't be worried—but Wendy was a delicate little flower just starting to blossom, and he would see her safe if it meant crossing the badlands to make sure of it.

Both brothers faltered in their tracking through the woods when they heard giggling coming from all three girls not too far from where Natsu had found them yesterday. Gajeel frowned and motioned Natsu to stay put, to which Natsu clearly replied, 'yea right' with his facial features. To which Gajeel threatened him with much pain by another gesture, to which Natsu flashed him a rather cheeky grin and jumped up into a tree and press forward.

Suppressing a growl, and wishing the damn dragon hunters had taken the flame brain instead, Gajeel followed.

When Natsu finally got close enough to see what the commotion was, he turned back around on the tree branch as quick as he could without falling. That familiar heated feeling was returning to his face in full force, for all three girls were splashing around in a natural hot spring with nearly their entire bodies on glorious display. All three were wearing bikinis: Loopy filled out hers magnificently, while Levy and Wendy's were a little too big. They were laughing and playing like there was no danger about how loud they were being at all. Loopy and Levy were still in their shackles, but they worked around it thanks to the long chains Gajeel had provided.

The iron dragon crept up from a branch on the next tree over, first curiously wondering what the hell had Natsu so worked up. The answer was right there with a turn of the head, his response being far different than Natsu's quick averting of eyes.

Gajeel simply smirked and watched a certain woman shamelessly and whispered quiet enough that even Natsu barely heard him, "Geheh... dibs on the blunette."

* * *

 **First of all: That poem was by one of my many favorite poets, Jack Prelutsky, called 'The Dragons are Singing Tonight.' I did not write it, I will not take credit for it. I kinda morphed it into a song for the story's purposes-but I did not write it.**

 **Can you believe it guys? A whole chappie without a zombie! What IS this world coming to?**

 **Now for the delicious licking!**

 **lkityan** **: Thank you so much! Me lick you long time!  
** **fanficlove2014** **: No cry! I update! I update! I have a dog too if it makes ya feel better-LUV ME! (his name is Jasper, I call him Jazzie all the time. :D)  
** **tkitty23** **: Pass around whatever that caterpillar's smokin all the time and those overgrown lizards will remember anything you tell them they remember! ((Alice in Wonderland reference ~ahem~ Drugs are BAD)) Love the sweet puppy eyes btw, fortunately for me... I am impervious!  
** **AuroraWolf64** **: Ikr! Jellal! I'd sooo make a Jellal ice cream flavor so I could lick him and my Natsu flavor both at once! XD Oh man! I need CENSORSHIP!  
** **  
Just for you,  
Seriphia  
aka Lick**


	9. Ep 9: Ignorance is Bliss

****Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too.****

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 9  
Ignorance is Bliss

The walk back to FairyTail forced the team to use magic.

A group of eaters more ravenous than usual burst out of the small train station the three wizards were traveling past along the tracks. It almost seemed like a planned ambush with how they all struck as a single unit, they came onto them like an angry swarm of bees. Jellal was the first to respond, phasing Erza out the way as many creatures burst through the window she had been walking by. Gray quickly slammed an ice wall down between himself and the eaters, but they pressed against it with no reasoning behind their methods. The taste of wizard must be exquisite.

Jellal and Erza were teleported next to Gray, who had just flung his jacket to the side. "It won't be long til they push through my ice just by their sheer numbers," Gray yelled over the noise their attackers were crying out.

"We mustn't let a group such as these continue to roam free. With their ferocity, their numbers will only swell." Erza's eyes narrowed. "For the sake of the land, we must deal with them." She wasted no time requiping to her Black Wing Armor.

Gray couldn't help but smile, "It's about time I get to cut loose!"

"What could have brought so many together like this? This isn't even a town, just a stopping point for trains." Jellal frowned.

"Musta been the residual magic from when Jet passed by earlier. They came lookin for him." With a few quick hand gestures, Gray exploded his ice wall outwards, spearing many of the crazed and hungry with its destruction. While it blasted them back, most all of them were able to get back up with shards of ice puncturing them in multiple places.

"Very well," Jellal crossed both his arms above his head and pulled all the shadows around him to grow a giant black orb above his hands. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the eaters begin to pick themselves up as he mercilessly lowered his hands, pulling the Orb of Altairis down upon them. This crushed all within its range without leaving so much as a muscle to twitch.

Erza sped through the pack swinging her swords high, slicing right through necks and heads alike. The battle cries escaping her lips were far more fearsome than anything a member of the undead could possibly hope to achieve. She ignored the coagulated blood that splattered across her face, a warrior in the heat of battle expected such things, as she continued to reap such carnage that merited her the name Titania, Queen of the Faeries. She weaved between the ice javelins her partner began to throw and she suffered through the intensified gravitational pull Jellal's power inevitably provided. The scarlet battle maiden was an angel of mercy for these tormented souls doomed to face eternal torment trapped in a dying body. She cut them down.

Breathing hard, she swung her mighty sword behind her when footsteps betrayed the location of another opponent. Erza cried out again as she turned to meet its lifeless gaze—but stopped dead in her tracks when a powerful hand captured the hilt of her blade. She had been letting out so much pent up aggression on these things, she had not noticed that all of their numbers were struck down. Erza's battle ready eyes could not be calmed by just anyone, though the eyes that met hers at that moment were just the right pair to make her pause and realize: the battle was over.

She saw the mirror of her soul in the eyes of Jellal. His expression was hard, yet his eyes gentle. The opposite of her, with her expression softening yet her eyes still cold from the heat of battle. Let them shoot their projectiles, she would always be a proud warrior who mixed into the fray. The two of them stood frozen in their stance, neither looking away, neither lowering their hands. Erza's hands clung to her two handed sword as he halted her swing with but one of his. He should have known better to have come so close... could his trust truly be so great that he knew she would not cut him down in the midst of her blood lust?

The gaze between them spoke of so many things as they remained lost in each others' eyes. Two proud wolves of different packs coming together for the greater good. It spoke of long time friends, of bitter betrayal, of broken hearts and unspoken dreams. The battle between the two warriors' eye lock was more daunting to Erza than any other battle she had ever engaged in. Her breathing began to grow ragged under his penetrating gaze. He could read into her soul and be one with her spirit, yet never even realize it.

An ice make wizard felt pretty awkward as the other two stood out there in a field of carnage. They were just... staring at each other. This woman had reprimanded him for not being straight forward with Juvia, but look at her! There was so much tension between those two, the both of them should be plastered to the ground just from the weight of it. He walked back to his coat and pack, stuffing the coat inside and replacing the pack on his back. Gray then spent a few more moments scanning the country side, allowing them a little longer to pull themselves together—he did not want to be the one to distract those two from the spell Aphrodite had them under.

"It's good to see you again, Erza." Jellal was the one to break the silence.

This brought a smirk to her lips, "Yes, you've said that already."

She couldn't see it, but a smile was playing on his lips from underneath the thick bandana he kept over his face as he replied, "That doesn't make it any less true."

His gloved hand was touching hers slightly from where it had caught the butt of her hilt, and Jellal found himself wishing the glove banished to the pits of hell. He wanted to touch her, yet it was the cursed fabric of his glove that received that honor. Finally, they both lowered at once, he his hand and she her blade. With a sigh, Erza released her Black Wing armor and returned to her previous state, with sickles, katana and spear in tow.

From out of no where, Jellal asked in a low voice, "Does the armor still guard you against hurt?"

With surprised eyes she recovered from quickly, she shook her head, "No. My friends do."

The heavenly body wizard walked by her close enough to brush past her shoulder, pausing to quietly say to her, "Then I shall aspire to be your greatest friend," before he walked on down the train tracks.

Gray folded his arms and smirked at Jellal as he approached him. When he got close enough, the ice make wizard let out a quiet chuckle and said to him and him alone, "any smoother and I'd say you'd make a decent ice wizard."

Jellal's eyes widened and Gray could easily tell that his comment had caused him a blush, but he kept walking, passing up the FairyTail wizard and his uncalled for remarks.

Gray followed him, trusting Erza to catch up, "Any news on others that came by Lamia Scale?"

Without turning, Jellal said, "The Thunder Legion is with Laxus. I spoke to them myself."

"Are you serious?" Gray jumped, "how come they didn't come back with you?"

"Simple. They had already left before Jet's arrival. This was over three weeks ago, Laxus hadn't wanted to stick around anywhere. Seems like that team has become rather nomadic."

Erza caught up to them by this point and slowed to walk next to Jellal, "You've been with Lamia Scale for over three weeks?"

"More like around nine months," he muttered into his bandana.

Erza watched ahead of her and pressed her lips, thinking out loud, "You've been there for nine months?"

"Gray's brother was there," the wizard turned to look at her. "After finding no trail to FairyTail, I thought that waiting there would be my best chance to run into someone that might know where your guild had moved to."

 _He waited there all that time... for me?_ Erza tried to suppress a traitorous blush, almost successfully.

"...I see."

They walked in silence for a moment, until Jellal spoke again. "I think I should let you know, all is not right with Laxus. It surely was a blessing that he was with the team he'd worked with for so long."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked from where he walked behind them.

"Freed had mentioned that as if by some dark spell, Laxus' memories were taken. He hadn't had any idea of who they were, or what FairyTail even was." He stopped to look at both Erza and Gray, "and I can tell you first hand that he had no idea who any of us there at Lamia Scale were. To him, we were simply allies of his companions."

o.o;;

"Wait, dibs? You can't call dibs! What's dibs?!" Natsu glared at his brother, talking in a whispered yell.

Gajeel turned to look at him with a frown, "You still here? Why ain't you on lookout?"

" _Lookout?"_ The dragon hissed, "why would I be on _lookout?_ I thought we came here to get Wendy back!"

"Oh, okay. So why don't _you_ march your sorry ass over there and interrupt their bath?"

Natsu's eyes widened, "No way!"

Both brothers yelped and nearly tumbled out of the branches when a stealthy sky dragon was suddenly perched between them.

"You guys whisper really loud, didja know that?" She whispered to them.

Gajeel picked himself back up and rubbed his head where it had hit a branch, "Damnit Wendy! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me!"

"Oh man! That was great! You're getting pretty good at that, Kitten!"

Wendy was not laughing. She had a frown drawn on her lips and eyebrows cast in a disapproving glare, "Really Gaajie? You're telling me not to sneak up on someone?"

The iron dragon blinked, connecting the dots, "Wait, we weren't—we were just—"

"We were coming to get ya!" Natsu blurted out innocently.

"...From up in a tree?"

"Uh... yeeeees..." Natsu tilted his head at her. "It's just kinda where we... ended up."

Wendy gave her brothers a long look that screamed 'yea right.'

"What the hell are you wearing anyway? That's no way for you to dress." Gajeel sweatdropped.

"Those two needed a bath, and Lucy said she knew where some swimsuits were." She looked to Natsu, "turns out, that house you picked out... it was hers." She raised a brow at him.

Natsu gulped, having already discerned that for himself.

Gajeel snapped his fingers and pointed to his brother, "So you _do_ have a girlfriend you didn't want to meet the family!"

" _NO!"_ Natsu yelled, all pretense of whispers gone.

"Would explain why you've been acting so weird." Wendy teased.

"Get off my back!" Natsu frowned, "I don't even know her."

"That's right." Their eldest brother frowned, "and you ain't gonna get to either. We need to get these dragon hunters far away from us."

"But they aren't dragon hunters!" Wendy exclaimed, "they said so! They said they know other dragons and that they are their friends!"

"And you believed them? Come on, if I were to say that I had purple skin, wouldja believe that too?" Gajeel growled.

Wendy visibly counted down to keep from blowing up like her brothers always did, "No... I wouldn't," she said through gritted teeth. "But these guys are kind and caring. I can tell these things when I heal, ya know—and I healed them both."

"You can to that?" Natsu blinked and scratched his cheek.

"No she can't!" Gajeel frowned, "she's just sayin that cuz she wants some friends."

Wendy huffed at him, "I am not!"

Both the boys' eyes went large and round when they heard Loopy's voice say, "We can hear you guys, ya know!"

"Seriously Gaajie, you boys weren't being sneaky at all."

Natsu recovered from being found in their hiding place first, he stood up on the branch he'd been perched on and flashed the girls below with a handsome grin, accentuating his canines. "Then I'll just have to prove my super ninja skills some other time!"

Loopy smiled brightly at him, then started giggling. If only he new how wonderful it was for her to see him joking around again.

Levy smiled at Loopy's joviality, "I think she'd like that, Natsu!"

Loopy sat down in the water and actually started wiping away a few tears, she hadn't laughed like this in so long.

Gajeel looked back over at Natsu and the goofy grin he had on his face from watching the blonde laugh. "Really Salamander? You're as bad as those Amazons, flirting with someone you just met—and the enemy too."

"HEY!" Natsu sputtered, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

He continued abject denials while Wendy whispered to her elder brother something that made him turn a little blue. "He's not the one who called 'dibs' on one of them..."

The iron dragon jumped from the tree and walked quickly to the foot of the spring, "Bath time's over! Get out and let's go. We won't be having anymore outings like this. You may have Wendy fooled, but I know you ain't all sunshine and orange drops."

The two girls shared a glance and the blunette winked at her friend before both of them turned to Gajeel at once and held their hands out in the FairyTail salute saying, "Aye sir!"

Had it not been for the chains the girls wore, ruining the effect, that gesture may have seemed familiar to the dragons.

"And get your clothes on..." Gajeel frowned.

"Can't do it with these chains on Gaajie!" Levy waved the shackles in front of his face. "Wendy kinda... had to rip our clothes so that we could put the bikinis on."

Gajeel and Natsu both gulped, "She ripped your clothes off...?"

Loopy nodded, "They were all tattered anyway. There's a ton more clothes at the house."

"They'll be too big for me," Levy pouted.

Turning to her friend, Loopy smiled, "That's okay Levy! I'll just go get our stuff from the cottage!"

" _Now wait just a damn minute!"_ Gajeel kept from yelling, though he wasn't sure why he bothered, no way in hell there weren't creeps coming by now... "In case you have forgotten, you are dragon hunter scum _prisoners!_ You don't get to just come and go as you please!"

" _We are NOT!_ And just what do you think you're gonna do with your 'prisoners'?" Loopy frowned. "Supplies are hard to come by, and I'll be damned if you're gonna make us leave ours behind!"

Natsu couldn't help but smile, that girl had guts.

An iron dragon started to growl, but Levy very quickly pitched in a: "Pleeeeease, Gajeel?"

The blunette's words inspired an even bigger frown and a quiet contemplation before he conceded, "Salamander, go with her."

" _What?"_ Natsu jumped.

Thus, Natsu accompanied Loopy to the cottage while Gajeel, Wendy and Levy got to return to the comfortable house they were staying at.

 _Loopy's house. She was chained up—in her own house. You really suck Metal Head..._

Loopy led the way through the woods with Natsu following behind her, walking with his hands cupped behind his head. He'd never been alone with her before, and now that he was—he couldn't figure out how to cope with it. There was a deep possessiveness running through his dragon veins, like a part of him knew for a fact that she was his. How could that even be possible? Was it because of those letters? He felt awkward about her only wearing a swim suit. Why couldn't girls just wear swim trunks like a normal person.

 _Oh wait... yea... hmm. How bad could it be to wear a shirt with the trunks?_

Then he wouldn't be able to all that perfect skin.

 _That's the point!_

He stopped poised mid-step when she turned around to look at him. She placed her hands behind her back and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Natsu?"

Suppressing a gulp, he replied, "Yea?"

"...We're here."

So why was she just standing there? Loopy was staring deep into his eyes like she was looking for something.

 _Girls are weird._

He began to walk past her, but halted when she reached out and took his arm. "Natsu?"

The dragon looked down, glancing at her arm wrapped around his curiously before rising his gaze to meet her face. She was close, really close. He could feel her breath on his chin, close.

"Does this place look familiar at all?" Why did her voice suddenly sound so sad? She was shaking... not a lot, but she was definitely shaking.

He quickly put his other hand on her shoulder. Not because her eyes had captured his again, because no one should be shivering with a fire dragon around. "Are you cold? What's wrong Loopy?"

She bit her lip, "It's Lucy."

 _You look like a Loopy._

Natsu frowned, "Why are you shaking? What's up?"

Loopy quickly let go of him and sighed. Now she was frustrated? "Nevermind. The house is right there." She motioned past a few more trees.

Nodding, Natsu went first, scanning the area. One could never be too careful and so far, they'd been extremely lucky. "Smells like something's either here, or was not too long ago."

"Something... dead?" Lucy gulped.

Natsu crouched down, pulling her with him, "Yea."

He couldn't help but think her whimper was cute. What kinda person still whimpers about these things? Surely she's seen enough to be desensitized by now.

 _Definitely Loopy._

Natsu grabbed a rock and threw it at the stone wall. He heard Loopy grumble something about men not closing doors as a creep shuffled to the doorway. The door was on the floor! How the hell was Gajeel supposed to close that? Not worth the effort. The flame tamer stood and strode right to the creature, its dead eyes landing on him too late as he grabbed its head and slammed it into the door frame while never missing a step on his entering the dwelling. Loopy got up and followed him when she realized he wasn't waiting.

"Hey! You know this is where _we_ were staying right!? Typically that means you wait to go in if you're the visitor." Some things would never change.

Natsu was staring at a wall full of guild job posts, curiously exploring the many notes attached. Many of them were sun bleached and illegible, but others had silly little comments on them. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Loopy squeak. She had been heading to a corner when a crawler Natsu had assumed dead reached for her. Instinctively running to save her, he ended up having to duck down with a yelp when Loopy grabbed the long chain of her shackles, swung it around for momentum, and smashed the thing's head in with the excess chain.

"Alright Loopy!" He chuckled, "didn't know you had that in ya!" She was tougher than she looked.

"It's... it's Lucy..." she fell to her knees, staring at a canvas that had the creep's blood splattered all over it. The blonde started smearing the blood down from the canvas, revealing it to be a painting. Natsu was filled with curiosity again when she began to sniffle, "It's ruined! No!" She desperately continued smearing the blood downward with her bare hands. Something about that painting was extremely important to her.

Those sniffles were turning into sobs, why was she so sad all of a sudden? Natsu squatted down next to her and took her hands, hands red from coagulated blood. "Hey, it's just a painting, Loopy, it's not the end of the world."

"But... but that painting... Oh Natsu," Her head lifted up to his as her next words steamed with boiling emotion, "That was the only solid proof I had that this used to be _your_ house!"

 _Oh man... she's lost it!_

It was hard to tell someone how crazy they were when they were already crying like they'd just lost their best friend. "Huh? Loopy, are ya hungry or sumthin? You're sayin some really weird stuff. Let's get your hands cleaned up, you really made a mess." He grinned at her, "seriously! Who would smear that gross stuff all over like that! You're pretty weird!"

Natsu pulled her up and eyed a sink over toward the back door. Tugging her wrists with him, he led her to it and started the water. "Good, it works. Yikes! The water's cold!"

He glanced at her face to see if his outburst had caused a smile, no luck. Natsu frowned and rubbed his hands over hers under the running water. She seemed defeated as she let him clean her up. Natsu began to wonder what he could do to cheer her up, she said this was _his_ house? How would she know that? He sniffed the air but all he smelled was death. The house reeked with it now that there were two dead things in it. "There you are, Loopy. Hands are all clean again."

She kept her hands right there, under his, staring into the sink with downcast eyes.

Cupping his hands behind his head, he closed one eye and muttered, "If this... if this was my house, wouldn't I know it? Ever since I can remember, I've just been running around with Old Faithful and Wendy."

Loopy looked up at him, "And how far back can you remember, exactly, Natsu?" Her eyes sparkled with more tears but her expression had morphed from beaten, to determined. He'd brought up exactly what she'd needed him to bring up.

Natsu's eyes tilted up to the gaping ceiling, "Hmm... not sure."

Suddenly Loopy grabbed him tightly, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. He could smell her sweet scent ten fold and something about it caused his cheeks to flush again. The only one to hold him like this before was Wendy—and this felt entirely different. The cold chains of her shackles pressed against his shins as she clung to him desperately. "You've got to try Natsu! We've been through so much already, we haven't seen anyone from FairyTail in over two years! And now, and now..." He could smell those salty tears moistening his vest and trickling down his chest as her grip tightened still, "we finally find someone—and not just anyone!" She parted with him just slightly so that she could look up straight into his eyes, "I found my very best friend and he doesn't even know my name!"

The passion in her voice, the sad aching hurt in her eyes, the way her hands dug into the back of his vest... this woman's words were as sincere as they could get. If she was lying, then she was a damn good liar. Natsu couldn't handle anymore of those tears. Try as he might, this blonde had woken something in him, something that wanted to cry with her, laugh with her, share with her.

And that was weird, he knew better than anyone: dragons don't share.

It felt right when he lowered his forehead down onto hers. Natsu smiled softly, "Stop crying, Loopy, if you know me so well, then wouldn't you know that I hate it when friends cry?"

Her tears welled up more, "You used to call me Luce."

"Luce..." The name rolled off his tongue naturally, and she buried her head into his shoulder again.

He held her with a concerned frown, resting his chin atop her golden hair. His eyes scanned the house, searching for something that would prove or disprove her claims, but nothing was familiar.

Except the scent of strawberries and vanilla, huddled in his arms.

* * *

 **PleeeEeeeEeze send me your opinions! This chapter was definitely a challenge for me—thank goodness Natsu is so gullible! :p**

 **LICK TIME! Yum yum!**

 **Guest** **: I try, so much easier to bust out when I know I have peeps waiting on more. I can't stand to leave you guys (my lovelies) waiting!  
** **tkitty** **: If I** ** _recall..._** **you** ** _laughed_** **at my horrible attempt to whisper sweet nothings! You can flash those big beautiful eyes at me all you want—I'll never sway! ...much.  
** **lkityan** **: I hear that! Sometimes I struggle too: but it's worth it cuz you know when someone reads that review (a nice one neway) they crack a smile. Smiles are priceless. :D**

 **Just for you,  
 _Seriphia_  
aka  
Lick**


	10. Ep 10: The Lost, and the Forgotten

****Welcome back Lovelies! Btw... no one has mentioned a thing about the coverart I made, it the damn thing showing yet? I actually went to the lengths of putting it as my profile pic since no matter what I did, the site kept showing that pic instead of my Nalu zombie pic! SO FRUSTRATING!****

 **Rated M.  
M is for MATURE people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me around and take character ideas from me and my friends.  
At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 10  
The Lost, and the Forgotten

 _Dear Mom,_

 _This trip has been hell. We have to worry about other survivors just as much as the undead! Several times now people have tried to rob us, many survivors have tried to capture us, and once we stumbled onto these crazy people that called themselves the New Amazons! They were so nice at first, even fed us, but they booted us out as soon as we wouldn't agree to their nasty stipulations._

 _I won't even tell you what those girls think of as their 'noble cause'. Gross... Not something you want to tell your mother._

 _Fortunately, our guild mark gives us a little protection. It takes someone with cojones to take on a FairyTail wizard. Ha! Mentioning that, we did run into some fan girls too! Even after everything that's happened, they recognized usfrom the last Grand Magic Games. They swooned over me and Levy even! However, they were super sad that their favorites weren't with us. Gray, Laxus, one skank even asked about Natsu! Levy seemed to really enjoy talking about Gajeel, isn't that sweet?_

 _I guess the whole trip hasn't been hell... not all survivors have turned into compete jerks..._

 _We've got to be super careful, those things are everywhere. More times than I can count, one of us is all banged up from one thing or another. My Celestial spirits are still a no show... I'm honestly not sure how we've managed to get this far... and we're barely halfway home. Natsu, Erza, Gray—everyone, please be okay! We're coming!  
_ _~Lucy_

Gajeel found it odd that the girls seemed to have no problem splitting up. He had captured them, manhandled them, forced them to stay shackled in a lair of dragons, yet the blunette had simply waved her friend off and walked with him back to their prison with a cheerful smile on her face.

 _What game is Shrimp here playing?_

Wendy and her persistent meddling walked right along with her, chatting about this or that, silly girl things that he couldn't care less about. Why couldn't his sister take this seriously? For that matter, why the hell did he feel he had to claim this tiny little girl when he knew Salamander may have been looking at her too?

He needed these girls gone. No passing go, no collecting 200 jewel. The End.

They were making both him and Natsu act funny, no one needed that. Wendy was the only girl they needed to worry about. Don't need no shrimps gumming up the works, and both these girls were pretty shrimpy. Not good company in a post apocalyptic world...

Why did he find himself wishing Wendy would stop yacking so that the shrimp might look his way? His mood was turning from poor to sour as they made it back to the house that had apparently belonged to the bunny girl before hell broke loose. The house wasn't all that damaged, just how long has it been anyway? How long has the world been ravaged by the dead rising with murderous intent? Ever since he could remember...

When they arrived, Gajeel grabbed Levy's chains before they entered. He quickly ordered her to sit and dropped the chain when she complied. Ignoring Wendy's scowl, he began walking upstairs—he needed to get away from that citrus smell before he started drooling, but then, as an echo of his own thoughts, he heard a tiny tummy rumble from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see that Shrimp had turned to a shade of red as her tummy growled again.

"Oh my gosh, Levy!" Wendy fretted, "are you hungry? Would you rather fruit, or meat? I'll get you anything you want!"

"Oh! Ah hahaha..." Levy had a medium sized sweatdrop coming down her blue locks, "you don't have to do that! I'm fine—really!"

Her stomach protested her claims vehemently with its third roar.

"Geez," Gajeel grumbled, "if someone's offerin ya food, the least you can do is act grateful. The kid asked you: fruit or meat."

Levy looked up at Gajeel curiously, he was admonishing _her_ manners? "Uh, yea... either or is fine." She turned back to Wendy, "thank you."

Wendy smiled, "It's no problem! My brothers have been teaching me how to hunt lately! I could use the practice."

She headed back out the door and Gajeel held a hand out, "You come callin at the first hint of danger, Wendy, _I mean it!_ "

"Yea okay, elder brother! Cut the umbilical cord already!" The sky dragon waved on her way out.

Now he was alone with this shrimp of a girl who was quietly giggling at Wendy's remark.

 _What the fuck is an umbilical cord? Wendy better not be makin funna me... I've about had it today._

What's worse, now he had to stay down here with the girl. How did she go from embarrassed to laughing at him? He knew he was an intimidating looking guy, why did she keep _laughing at him?_

"What's so funny, Shrimp?"

She stopped giggling and looked up at him with an expression that nearly made him want to growl and sweat all at once. Her eyes were filled joy, pure, untainted mirth, "You... you called me Shrimp!"

He folded his arms, feeling pretty awkward at the moment, but hiding it well, "Yea, but you ain't suppose'ta be happy about it.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "I'm, I'm not!" There's the spunk he knew she had! "It's Levy, and I'm not a shrimp."

Gajeel found himself enjoying teasing her, "What, you some kinda vertically enhanced gnome then?"

Damn she was cute when she looked at him with that mad pouty face, with a splash of pink adding some color to those cheeks, "I'm am a proud wizard of FairyTail, Gajeel Redfox—and no gnome!"

"You'd be tall if you was a gnome, wait, wizard? Redfox?" His eyes narrowed, "what are you talking about?"

Levy sighed, "Come sit down, Gajeel, we need to talk."

"Like hell we do." The stubborn dragon stood his ground there on the stairs. He wasn't getting any closer to what was now clearly her natural scent.

o.o;;

The ground rumbled under the weight of the giant lion that pounced out of the tall grasses in front of Erza's band.

"Get back!" Jellal yelled as he pulled out a staff with a jagged edge. It wasn't uncommon for wild animals to attack a group of survivors when hunting grounds were so thinned. "I will handle this."

"Yea, but why should you when you got Erza and me to help?" Gray yelled right back.

Erza placed her hand on Gray's shoulder. Jellal wanted to handle things, they would let him.

Jellal pointed his staff at the lion with narrowed eyes, "Go find your meal elsewhere, noble cat, I do not wish to slay you this day."

When the lion made no motion to leave, Jellal moved to engage the creature. His staff was inches away from the lion's face when a loud clack of wood on wood resounded through the area in a windy flurry.

The debris from the sudden wind died quickly to reveal a full grown exceed standing between the lion and Jellal, his bo staff meeting with Jellal's. "Don't hurt him Jellal! He's a friend!"

The wizard quickly pulled his staff away and stared at the exceed who'd defended the lion. The cat's eyes kept wary watch as he looked past Jellal to see Erza and Gray. His blue tail went stiff as a board when he rejoiced, "ERZA! GRAY! HEY GUYS! Come on out! WE FOUND THEM!"

His voice was different, deeper and matured, but his eyes... Erza's voice hitched, dare she speak his name? "... _Happy!"_

As she spoke out his name, the exceed was already grabbing her in a hug—much tighter than he ever could have two years ago. "I knew Loke could do it! He's no Natsu, but he's got a great sniffer too!"

Jellal looked back at the lion, who was still standing there like he was something delectable to eat. Gray on the other hand, looked up at the sky to see Pantherlily flying down holding Aries, and Carla holding Virgo. All three cats were in the form of full grown exceeds.

"Damn, is it good to see you guys!" Gray smiled brightly, "where the hell have you been?"

"My... you've grown so much!" Erza's arm twitched in the midst of Happy's stranglehold.

Pantherlily set Aries down, and she jogged over to the lion and stroked his mane, "Umm, it's okay, Leo. I'm sorry, but we need you to come back now."

The lion let out a sigh (easily mistaken for a growl) and was overcome with a bright golden light. Aries quickly scuttled away as the lion morphed into a form much more familiar to the three wizards.

" _Loke!"_ Erza and Gray called out at once.

The battle maiden peeled Happy from her and ran to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shook him while she spoke, "Where's Lucy? Why aren't you with her? Just what do you think you're doing running around when she needs you most?!"

"Please release Big Brother, Miss Erza." Virgo spoke as Aries was bouncing around, unsure of what she should do with the mage manhandling her friend. "We have done everything we could and we still are. Our primary objective is to find the princess."

"Honestly, Tomcat, would let go of him already?"

Happy was near tears and clinging to Gray now, his adult form/death grip was causing the ice-make wizard to turn blue.

Erza looked back at Virgo, dropping Loke onto the ground—Aries quick to his side, "What do you mean... _finding her?_ You are her spirits! You shouldn't have to _find her!_ "

"I wish that were true," Pantherlily folded his arms, "but it would seem that Hell first started in the Celestial world.

Happy let go of Gray and nodded to Jellal before saying, "The Exceed village was totally overwhelmed! If it hadn't been for these guys coming, the entire race may have gone extinct!"

Loke was standing now, with Aries fretting about him, "We wanted to appear with Lucy, but we were the only ones who knew just how much trouble Happy and the others were in, so when we were finally able to cross the final gate, we went there."

Erza tilted her head, "Final gate? What do you mean?"

"Things aren't good Erza..." Loke frowned. "Lucy never made it back to FairyTail?"

Gray and Erza shook their heads sadly.

"Shit..."

"Oh no... I'm so sorry, Lucy! Leo! What do we do?" Aries began to bite her nails.

Loke smiled to her, "Isn't it obvious? We fill these guys in on news from the Celestial world, and continue the search!"

"Of course, Big Brother!" Virgo held her fist in front of her in a miniature fist pump, "we will find the princess if it takes us the end of our days!"

"Where's Natsu!?" Happy exclaimed.

"And where is Wendy?" Carla may have been small for a full exceed, but her presence was dominant, "she was safe at the guild before all this started! She should be with you!"

Erza sighed, "Much has happened these past two years... it would seem we both have information we must share. Please Loke, we are almost home. Join us before you carry on, you look like you need the rest."

"No," Loke shook his head, "we've got to find Lucy. We'd know if she were dead, she still needs our help."

"A rest would help us Big Brother. We are not as we were before." Virgo said in a monotone.

"What does that mean?" Gray raised a brow.

"Passing through the final gate has made us mortal. We may not age, but we can die like everyone else." Loke frowned. He needed to think of Aries and Virgo too, they needed to rest. "Fine, we'll go with you, but we can't stay long."

"Agreed. Perhaps Gray and I could even join you. We need our loved ones returned to us safely." Erza nodded.

"Since when could you turn into a full lion?" Gray came to ask Loke, "that's pretty cool."

Loke smirked, "We all gained a few new skills once we became mortal, it's meant to maintain the balance of loosing one gift for another. The final gate is pretty into yin and yang."

"Where's Natsu?!" Happy exclaimed again.

o.o;;

Natsu burst through the door with a triumphant, "We're home!" He was holding a pack of his own along with Levy's as Loopy walked in behind him, with her own pack on her shoulders. "You guys aren't gonna believe it! These guys were staying at _my_ old house! I got so many clothes now I'm never gonna have to worry about laundry!"

He stopped when he saw Gajeel sitting directly in front of an overtaxed Levy. He hadn't touched her, but he had been listening to what she'd had to say very intently. Honestly, Gajeel hadn't even realized how close to her he'd gotten as he slowly became more intrigued with what she'd told him.

"What's goin on?" The fire wizard asked curiously.

Loopy lowered herself next to Levy, "Hey, I take it you told him, too?"

"Trying to..." Levy frowned, "he still thinks I'm lying!"

Loopy turned to Gajeel to stare him down, but Gajeel had turned to Natsu.

"Whaddya mean, 'your house'? You ain't got a house."

"Apparently I did, Bolt of Brains!" Natsu grinned, "The stuff in there was definitely mine, who else would dress up like Salamander?"

Gajeel stood up and frowned, "Ya got me there. No one else wants to go around lookin that ugly."

"HEY! I'll have you know that fire dragon is an acquired taste!" He smirked at him, "once you go flame, you'll never be tame!"

Loopy sweatdropped, "Worst comeback... ever... Natsu." She turned back to Levy, "I have your clothes, why don't we get dressed."

"How'd you know where Salamander lived?" Gajeel turned back at the two girls.

The blonde planted her hands on her hips and leaned forward with a set of angry eyes, "Because. As I'm sure Levy already tried telling you—we were your friends before you guys got amnesia! I don't know what got you guys to completely forget everything we've gone through together, but it's time to wake up and figure it out!"

Gajeel looked extremely annoyed and turned to say something particularly ugly to the girl, but Natsu put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Leave her alone, man."

With a growl, Gajeel pulled his shoulder away, "You guys are gonna be the death of us." He started to walk out the door, "I'm going out to watch for Wendy."

"Gaajie! We need these chains off if we're supposed to get dressed!" Levy said sweetly. How did that girl manage to cheer up so quickly? Had she really been telling the truth?

He growled and bit through the middle of both the girls' chains. "Don't think you're off the hook! I'm repairing that as soon as you got something less distracting on."

The two grinned at each other and grabbed their packs. Levy went up stairs but Loopy hung back, turning to look to Natsu again. He flashed his cheeky grin at her and waved, which brought that mind altering smile back to her face. The dragon hadn't even realized how intently he'd watched her run up the stairs, that is, until he saw Gajeel's face.

"Getting an eye full of candy there, Salamander?" The look on the iron dragon's face was as patronizing as the acid in his voice.

Natsu opened his mouth to retort, but winced and shivered when he heard Loopy cry out:

" _AHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY DESK! MY ROOM!"_

o.o;;

By the time Natsu had finished helping Loopy and Levy clean up the bedroom from their fire pit, Wendy had returned and prepped the stag she'd managed to catch. Everyone had congratulated her on a good hunt, and then she'd surprised them all with some oranges she'd found growing in someone's overgrown yard garden. Gajeel ate nearly all of those, hardly saving any for the others. Natsu had never pictured his brother as a fruit lover...

Dinner that evening had been their only meal for the day, and it was a grander time than Natsu could have ever remember having. Gajeel teased everyone, Wendy had whined when her delicious deer was cooked for too long, and Levy had at one point tugged at Gajeel's hair for saying something entirely inappropriate—at least that's what the fire dragon thought. It hadn't made much sense to him, it had made Loopy laugh though, so he'd enjoyed it. Surprisingly, Gajeel didn't seem to mind either. Once dinner was over, and most of the group's mirth had been used up, it was time for Gajeel to morph back into the overprotective elder brother.

"Alright." Gajeel spoke, reclining back on his elbow, "lets say that we're buying your story about us being a part of your... whaddya call it, magic guild. Then can ya explain why we woke up all chained up?"

Loopy and Levy both sat for a moment, with thoughtful expressions. Natsu eyed the blonde, praying that there might be a logical reason for a seemingly unforgivable act.

Levy was looking up at the ceiling, recalling the happenings of over two years ago. "We were at Sabertooth when all this began." She looked to the dragons and registered that the name meant nothing to them, "That's another magic guild we were trying to make peace official with at the time. Master had sent us, Lucy and me, to do the negotiating."

Loopy was nodding for her to go on.

"Well," the blunette continued, "Sabertooth has two dragonslayers." Her eyes widened when she saw Gajeel's eyes narrow and she waved her hands submissively, "that's just what the world called you! We understand that you're practically dragons—really!"

"It's just that you have the power of a dragon, thus the power to _slay_ a dragon." Loopy pitched in, "I don't think the world is comfortable thinking of you as the sons of dragons—so they call you dragonslayers instead of dragons."

"Well that's gonna change..." Gajeel harrumphed.

"We were raised by dragons?" Wendy swooned, practically oozing out mental images of a dragon cuddling her as a baby, reading her bedtime stories, making her a dress...

"You sure were, powerful ones too!" Loopy smiled sweetly at his sister. Her smile brought a soft, unknown smile to Natsu as well. He was raised by a _real_ dragon huh?

"Back to the point!" Gajeel barked, "why was we chained up if we were so buddy buddy with your people?"

"We can't say for sure alright!" Loopy barked right back, "we weren't there!"

Natsu was really beginning to like it when she stood up the his brother. She wasn't gonna put up with his shit, just like him. Another point to Loopy!

"I'm pretty sure it was the same reason we had to restrain Sting and Rogue..." Levy put in quickly.

"So stop beating around the bush and tell us!" Gajeel growled at the blonde, Natsu couldn't help but growl at Gajeel. Couldn't he just sit there and listen to their voices? It was pretty fun.

Loopy stared back at his elder brother with lowered brows and tight fists in her lap, Natsu couldn't blame her, he was being rude—as always.

"Both of them fell unconscious right when people began to get sick. They were out for more than a day, I can't remember exactly how long, but while they were out... they started screaming, and doing awful things like clawing at their eyes." Levy bit her lip, remembering how Sting had put a gash on his temple so deep, they'd needed to stitch it back up.

"Rogue had even started growing scales..." Loopy recalled sadly.

Levy's voice was better controlled, trying to stick to the facts, "We chained them to beds there in the infirmary so they wouldn't hurt themselves. It took over five wizards just to pin one of them down, whatever they were dreaming about must have been awful."

"Yea..." Loopy agreed, "hey! I wonder if that was when you all started to loose your memory! When Sting and Rogue woke up, they were really paranoid and ready to kill us!"

"I wasn't chained up." Wendy added, "but none of this is ringing a bell for me either."

Loopy crawled over to her and put a hand on top of her head and smiled again, "You are the only girl dragonslayer we've ever seen... maybe you're just better at coping with stress..." She winked at Wendy, and the sky dragon giggled, Gajeel suddenly elbowed Natsu again. He'd had another goofy grin on his face watching the blonde reassure his sister.

Levy chuckled, having seen the brothers' exchange, "You've always been way calmer than these two. Gajeel and Natsu were always ready for a fight."

"We _are_ always ready for a fight!" Natsu smiled mischievously, holding a fist full of flame.

"Put that out, Salamander! You wanna draw more creeps here? Damn..."

"Oh yea, my bad." Natsu innocently scratched his head, letting his fire die.

Gajeel sighed, folding his arms, remaining reliably stubborn, "Look, I ain't sayin that I'm buyin everything you're sellin, but as far as dragon hunter scumbags go..." He looked up at Levy, not even glancing at Loopy, "you broads ain't half bad."

Everyone jumped when Wendy squealed, "So they can stay?!"

"Of course they can, Kitten." Natsu winked at her, he didn't miss how Loopy's expression softened when she heard him talk to his sister. Maybe she wanted a big brother too. He grinned and winked at the blonde, "we're still gonna call you our prisoners though, it's just funner that way."

Loopy sweatdropped, repressed the urge to correct his bad grammar and sat back down next to Wendy, looking drained, "Oh course... we're just part of the dragon's vast cache of gold..."

Natsu flashed her a thumb's up, "You got it!"

"GeHAH!" Gajeel laughed, "and don't you forget it! Treasure don't talk back."

And the iron dragon noticed that Levy spit her tongue out at him. Yes, he'd have fun playing with that one. The blunette jumped when she saw that she'd been spotted, but played it off by holding her wrists up and smiling only a tad nervously, "Do you think you could take these things off of us now, Gaajie? Please!"

"Geheh," He smirked with closed eyes, "no way."

* * *

 **Wooooooooo! There ya go—a whole heap of information! Some information leading to more NEEDED information! We're just gonna need another big FORGETTING to get us back to the fun! HAHAHA! Aaaaanywho, fyi guys, I started this with every intention of an open saga. There is no telling when I'm gonna actually finish... sooooooo, yea, get ready for a long and fruitful relationship with your lickable Seriphia! My last fic didn't get a warning like that til they were good and buried! OOPS! Message me anytime, my phone's GREAT with the emails. XD**

 **BTW, I'm thinking of a lovely little fight with a zombie lord—so after your review, pitch me ideas and I just might slip your zombie into the saga! FUN RIGHT?! *grin***

 **Now to lick my lovelies! Oh but you're all so salty sweet!**

 **tkitty** **: Cling to me more,** ** _I like it!_** **eh heheheheh.. ~ahem~  
** **lkityan** **: smiles, laughs, tears, you never know what an apocalypse will bring! I'm glad you let me know though, I was leery of that chappie—thinking I may have went a tad too sappy for my fellow zombie lovers! ^^;;  
** **PeoniesandPoppies** **: GUYS! This lump of sugary sweetness is ALSO writing a FT zombie fic! CHECK IT OUT! SUGOI! And btw my lovely Flower, I carry glue and tape for those broken hearts. I break: I fix. ;D  
** **fanficlove2014** **: OMG Luv! I had to read your beautiful set of reviews at least three different times throughout the day! You're really earning the 'my Luv' title aren't ya? *swooooon* And yes, YAAAAS! I will be the Natsu that holds you when you need comfort, warmth... a good lovin. XD! CENSOR MEEEEEE!**

 **Just for you,  
Seriphia  
aka  
Lick**

 **Sweet dreams!**


	11. Ep 11: Fickle Paradise

**Rated M**

 **M is for MATURE, people.**

 **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 11

Fickle Paradise

The wizards of FairyTail rejoiced upon Erza and Gray's return. They had been warned of Jellal, but the sight of Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily was more than a welcome surprise. Happy had fluttered in first and yelled out, "We're home!" Everyone in the common area had stared blankly, not believing their eyes.

Even the resident worrier, Mirajane, let the guild go nuts. The exceeds had come home! The party faltered as quickly as it began, however, when they saw Loke and company enter. It was certainly true that seeing him was pleasant, but it made everyone concerned for the current status and safety of their missing in action Celestial mage.

Like it or not, Loke would have to explain his news first. He couldn't help but feel a little awkward, the lion spirit had never been one to have the entire guild's attention. Erza stood next to him and nodded, now was the time.

"Ahem. Hey FairyTail! It's great to see so many of you safe! I'd like to say this is a visit for pleasure, but there is no such luck. I'm afraid I have bad news from the Celestial world."

He paused, knowing that bad news was the last thing anyone wanted after being so overjoyed just moments ago, he should just push on past it and get it over with.

"Arawn, keeper of the underworld, spirit of terror, war and revenge has brought his wrath down upon this world. At first, the Spirit King had tried to calm him... but the prophecy was set in motion, so the King held no right to stop him."

Murmurs were heard throughout FairyTail.

"What prophecy?" Mirajane asked.

"If taken by the hands of evil, I shall release my wrath onto the world. My plague of death will destroy all. Weep and despair my children, for only the breath of mine noble cousins will purify such evil that dares reap my hammer." Erza recited quitely, staring off as she did so.

Loke looked to Erza in surprise, not many knew of Arawn, let alone his prophecy.

"Long story short, evil has taken his hammer, and Arawn will reign terror down upon the world until it is returned. These creatures feed best from magical beings, so in order to protect the Celestial wizards here on Earthland, the King shut down the gates—summoning a purely magical being would be suicide." This made Loke's frown deepen, "No spirit can come to a wizard's call, no matter how much they may need it. The gates are closed."

"Yea?" Cana frowned, "how are you here?"

"Aries, Virgo and myself have undergone travel through the Final Gate. This act made us mortal, thus not entirely magic."

For a moment, a hush took hold of the room.

"The three of you gave up your immortality to find Lucy...?" Cana nearly choked on her home brew.

It was Virgo that nodded first, "The princess must know why we couldn't come. We are making our way to her so that we may continue to honor our contract."

"Where is she?" Mirajane asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

That hope was diminished when Loke shook his head. "We are still looking."

"Great... so she's still out there, wrangling with zombie hoards, and her loving spirits are playing catch up." Cana rolled her eyes, hungry for at least a sliver of good news.

"SHHHH!" Happy floated by Cana, "we can't say the Z word!"

All three of the exceeds were in their smaller forms and had already asked several questions about their corresponding dragonslayers. It was Happy who decided to take a page from the book of Natsu and look to the brighter side. It really was obvious if any of them would just think about it...

"Don't worry Loke, now I know she's gonna be alright."

The lion spirit looked to Happy with a raised eyebrow, "Oh yea? Why's that?"

"Duh! Because Natsu's not here either! He probably ran off to find her just as soon as he woke up, sniffed her out and now he's keeping her safe." Happy's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth and snickered, "by now they might even have a baby or two!"

This comment made many in the guild roar in laughter, Loke grimaced at the exceed, but the blue cat never noticed. "Natsu's with Lucy, and Gajeel's with Levy, and I'll betcha Wendy's with them too, keeping them all out of trouble, since she's so much like Carla and all."

The brunt of FairyTail gave Happy a cheerful and grateful, "Aye sir!" They had been running low on bright sides, so Happy's point of view had been a breath of fresh air.

Erza held a glass that Jellal couldn't help but wonder where she'd gotten it, and with a reassuring smile she projected, "To the return of dear friends! Just a little more to make our family whole again!"

Cana raised her glass, "To Laxus and the Thunder Legion!"

"To Love Rival!" Cried Juvia, lifting her glass.

Gray smirked and raised his glass, "To Natsu!"

Mirajane called out, "To Wendy and Levy!"

Seriously, Jellal hadn't seen any of them with filled glasses a moment ago (except Cana)... was it some sort of guild secret?

"To Gajeel and the rest of our missing brothers." Pantherlily also raised a glass.

" _Aye!"_ Everyone in the guild drank deep, tonight their spirits were rejuvenated. Soon FairyTail would shine brightly, despite the curse of Arawn.

o.o;;

It was certainly true that when one is happy, time sprouts wings and flutters by much too soon. In Natsu's opinion, the two girls his brother had assertively forced into their lives were well on their way to becoming honorary dragons. Levy's solid script magic was amazing, filling his and Gajeel's bellies anytime she even thought they might be hungry. Seriously, the flame tamer was sure he'd gained at least ten pounds since the blunette decided it was her job to spoil them rotten.

And Loopy...

She was amazing with that whip of hers. She channeled her energy through it and had taken out an entire shop of those creeps.

Without even breaking a thing!

What fun was that? Sure, she'd wanted to go into that particular store for a reason, but couldn't she let him have some fun?

 _Not that watching her hadn't been fun._

He'd been thoroughly impressed. Maybe there was something to being a FairyTail wizard after all. Ever since the first time Gajeel had sent Natsu out with her, they'd been partners. Either his brother couldn't stand her hanging around, or he thought Loopy and Natsu made a good team. He did seem happy that she'd kept him from burning down the shop. He wasn't any fun either.

Despite how much he enjoyed their scavenging trips through town, Natsu's favorite time was after they all ate dinner. The way she interacted with Wendy took his breath away, she really acted as though she was her beloved little sister—a big reason as to why Loopy had turned into the family storyteller. Every night was different. She'd reminisce about their past adventures, she'd talk of the other FairyTail wizards, or sometimes she would just sing them a song. Whatever she chose to do, she glowed like the brightest flames of the sun.

It didn't take long before the girls' light had convinced Gajeel that the chains weren't necessary. Which was a big step for him, that guy definitely had some trust issues. He was coming around though.

Today, Loopy had convinced Natsu that they should play hooky on the scavenger hunt. They had plenty of supplies, and she even whined a little about how the others usually got to stay home unless it was their turn to go hunting. Natsu decided it was best not to tell her that he'd volunteered them so often that they'd pretty much been grandfathered into the local runners. He liked going out with her, it was fun. Everyday was a very merry unbirthday with Loopy around.

So they'd agreed to hang out at the fishing hole instead for a change of pace. Natsu sat with a makeshift fishing pole while Loopy had set aside her boots and rolled up her pants to soak her feet. She leaned back on her palms and stared up at the canopy, she contented herself by watching the foliage. He couldn't help but wonder if this was how Loopy may have looked all the time—before he forgot her.

 _How the hell could I have forgotten about someone like her? Seems like I've known her all my life, but it's only been about two weeks._

Except it has been so much longer than that. He'd decided long ago that her words were sincere. How else could her and her friend have forgiven them so quickly? They may be nice, but they're not dumb. Natsu was trying to treat both Levy and Loopy the same way he treated Wendy. Levy had slipped into sister status easy enough, what was it about Loopy that made her impossible to place? They made a good team, things seemed to run smoother with her around—but sister status wasn't working for him. It made him feel like a jerk, he wanted to be close to her like he was with Wendy.

When he dared sneak a glance at her, he jumped when she was already looking at him. "What? What is it?"

Loopy just smiled and shook her head, "I'm just looking at your guild mark."

Immediately looking to his own shoulder, Natsu asked, "Why? Is it changing color or something?"

Seems like her giggle would always sound like music to his ears, "No knucklehead, I was just thinking of something Wendy had said."

This brought him a raised brow, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

With a smile, she eyes played all over his face, "She had said that you'd thought it was a family sigil. Something that marks you guys as a family."

"Oh... yeah." Natsu looked down at his pole, he hated it when he was wrong.

"You were right you know." He could feel her eyes still on him, "FairyTail is like a huge family. So many of us were orphans or runaways... but we all found a home in FairyTail."

"Really?" Natsu blinked, "even you?"

The blonde pressed her lips and padded her wet feet over to sit next to him, Natsu wondered why breathing was suddenly a bit more difficult when their arms touched. She held up the back of her hand, showing her guild mark to him. "You were the one who brought me to FairyTail, Natsu." Her voice grew husky, "I'll always owe you for that."

Natsu stared at it. Long delicate fingers attached to a perfect hand with a pink mark the same color as his hair. He couldn't help it, he snatched her hand and brought the guild mark there to rest on his cheek. "Are you kidding, Loopy? If you did owe me, it's been paid off already." He flashed his eyes at her with the smirk of a hunter, "a dragon would remember a debt."

"Har, har, dragon brain, you can't even get my name right," Loopy pulled her hand back.

"Hey!" Natsu whined and snatched her hand back, his fishing pole discarded on the ground. "I was still looking at that!"

"Like hell!" Loopy chuckled and pulled it back again, "look at your own!"

"What fun is that!" Natsu grabbed at her hand again but this time she'd dodged his attempt.

The fire dragon growled and tackled her, hearing a delicious yelp come from her voice, "You can't just hog it all to yourself!" Natsu managed to pin her hand down, but the hand was palm up. "Ahh, come on Loopy!"

"It's Lucy! Now get offa me!"

Natsu turned away from her hand to look at her, "What for? I just got your hand back!"

With a little bit of color to her cheeks, Loopy said, "Okay! Okay! You can see it all you want! Just get off of me!"

This brought a victorious grin to his face and Natsu lowered himself to rub noses with her, "There ya go! Wasn't so hard was it?"

Loopy had a full on blush at this point, "Yea... not hard..."

Natsu leaped off and helped her sit up again before he plopped back down and snatched her hand back. He noticed that Loopy was breathing differently, but didn't think on it much. Natsu was busy enjoying her smell and the way her skin felt. He traced the outline of the guild mark with his index finger, "So it is kinda like a family crest then, huh?"

Warmth of a different nature filled him when Loopy laid her head on his shoulder, "Sure is. I knew there would at least be something you could remember."

He brought her hand back up to his cheek and breathed deeply, "I'm sorry it's not more."

Loopy shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"Still though." Natsu wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, holding her tightly, hoping to assert his words more, "I'll find a way to make it up to you. You're my prisoner for life now. I'm not letting go."

He felt her silent chuckle, "Until the brave knight comes to rescue the damsel, anyway."

"Hey!" Natsu harrumphed, "no crappy knight is gonna take you from me! You're stuck! I'd roast him to ash!"

His favorite kind of laughter rang from her lips. She fit in his arms like she'd belonged there all along. Natsu felt the peace he thought he'd only feel when she sang wash over him. What a perfect way to play hookie on today's scavenger hunt, just frittering the daylight away in each others' company. He would never let this feeling go.

o.o;;

Levy was sitting on the bed upstairs when movement caught her eye from out the window. "Uh... Gajeel? We've got trouble."

Gajeel leaned in beside her to look closely out the window. His strong hand tightened into a fist on the window sill as he cursed, "Damn. Bunny girl and Salamander are still out."

"Aye, and they're gonna have a rough time getting back with all that..." Levy's lips pressed together as she watched the streets fill with the marching dead. They shambled mindlessly down the street, as far as the eye could see. "Where did they come from?"

"No tellin." The iron dragon frowned, staring through the glass. He was hovering very closely to the small sprite of a girl, and could feel her concerns easily. Levy had faced unspeakable terrors with only the bunny girl by her side for years, and now they were separated by a sea of dead. Gajeel sat down next to her with a sigh, "don't worry about it, Shrimp. She's with Salamander. His fire will toast any creeps that dare touch her. We just gotta lay low and have faith."

Levy smiled up at him, "Spoken like a true FairyTail wizard."

"Geheh, or a lazy dragon that doesn't want to go bail out his brother for the millionth time..."

"Is Wendy going to be okay up on the roof?"

"Yea, she knows that she's gotta be still and quite, otherwise those things would start banging our door down. We just gotta wait til they pass."

Levy wrapped her arms around one of his and closed her eyes, "Alright, stay right here so you don't feed me a reason to yell at you."

"You just look for reasons, I ain't ever doin nuthin."

"Sure Gajeel, that must be it. Now quiet down."

o.o;;

Natsu narrowed his eyes when he heard footsteps dragging through the dry grass. Loopy had fallen asleep against him while he sat there enjoying her scent, her softness, her presence. Things were not so peaceful anymore, however, and it was time to wake her up. He nudged her gently, "Hey Loopy, wake up."

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open. One died quickly if they slept too heavy these days, surviving meant sleeping lightly—preferably with a big stick.

But a fire dragon could be handy to sleep with too.

He put a finger to her lips, then slowly pointed that same finger out into the woods. Loopy nodded and grabbed her boots as they both stood up. The dragon began ushering her to walk backwards—slowly. He didn't know what this creep was capable of yet. Was it lame? Or would it run for them at top speed when it saw them. His attention was fully on what was in front of him as she held to his (newish) one sleeved tunic, backing both of them. When he heard his Loopy's blood curdling scream followed by a hungry groan from behind him, his heart jumped into his throat.

He'd never noticed that he was backing her right into the arms of a hungry dead guy; he would punish himself for many moons because of that. Turning around before her scream ended, terror struck him as the creep wrapped its putrid arms around her and immediately lowered its head to take a bite from her delicate neck. Natsu's vision blurred red as he screamed out a cry of his own as he upper-cutted the thing's head off right before its teeth sunk in. Loopy fell to the ground with it, struggling with its death grip.

Bone chilling wails were suddenly heard from every direction. Was the sound bouncing off trees, or were there really that many? With how loud they'd been... they were all coming for them.

That was the bad part. The good part was that it made Natsu free to use his fire. If they all knew where they were anyway, what could be the harm? Loopy was struggling to get the headless body's heavy arms off of her, her face a mask of terror and disgust. The dragon beside her ripped the arms off and flung them back, helping Loopy to her feet as fast as he could. She was not in a proper state of mind, wiping at her neck as though the thing had actually bitten her—it'd been so close. He took her by the shoulders and shook her, "Loopy, _Loopy!_ "

Her gaze finally found his, the panic in hers only ensured him that he must stay calm. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said loud enough to be heard over the screams, "We've gotta go! Stay close and _do not let go of my hand!"_

She nodded, too scared to respond properly. He took her hand with his, and wiped a bit of dead blood from her forehead. Who wanted that stuff to slide down into their eyes? The two of them took off in a run as the first hunters leapt out of the trees next to them. He could tell that he was a faster runner than her, and more agile as well. The uneven terrain, the fallen logs and big rocks, she nearly tripped many times. A few creeps began shuffling in front of them, Natsu took them down as they ran. Bodies rained down both sides of Loopy, her partner's rage would not be quelled. He would see her safe, loosing her light was not an option. He grew more than concerned when his feet did not find ground when they reached an unexpected valley. Natsu tumbled down and pulled the blonde tightly to him as they tumbled down; he desperately tried to spare her most of the fall's damage but he feared she'd taken more than just a few scrapes and bruises.

When gravity finally gave them a moment's mercy, Natsu was grimacing on his back with Loopy shaking on top of him. "Na...Nastu...? Are, are you alright?"

"Yea..." he rubbed his head and looked up from where they had fallen, "shit. We're not out of this yet." From looking past Loopy's hair, he could see many of the creatures running, falling, or tumbling through the woods towards them like feral beasts. Natsu quickly got them both up and prepared to roar fire into them.

"No Natsu!" Loopy pulled at his arm, "we can't risk starting a fire here! This forest is what sustains Magnolia!"

"Are you kidding? Magnolia's dead!" He wanted to burn them to ash, he needed to make them pay for trying to take Loopy.

"It's not! Look, there's a bridge! We'll take the bridge and cut it down, they won't follow us."

"But—" the blonde was already pulling him away, the swiftest creeps were gaining fast.

He groaned, but complied.

The bridge did not look safe. The wood was rotten and warped, and the rope sagged where it should have been taught. Loopy stopped and frowned, "Great, a group of rabid undead behind us, a rickety old bridge in front of us."

Natsu smiled at her, "I could always just take'em out!"

Loopy frowned at him and turned to walk down the bridge. Natsu reached out for her but he dared not step on that bridge while she was on it, any more weight and it might collapse. "Damnit Loopy! That thing is not safe!"

"I'm almost halfway, it's gonna work!"

His heart was being put through a grinder watching her take step after step on that bridge. Any minute her feet could go through that wood. What would he do? How could he save her? Loosing her was not an option.

Deliberations cost him dearly. A heavy body slammed into his back and pushed him into the dirt. His surprised squawk caused Loopy to turn around and scream his name.

"NATSU! _Hang on! I'm coming!_ " She started walking back across with heavier steps.

" _NO!"_ Natsu yelled to her desperately, "if you ever listened to me, listen to me now!" The flame tamer burst into flames as he rolled over to grapple with the heavy set creep and many more started lowering down on top of him. His fire curled their skin from their bones the closer they got, but he only had ears for the woman behind him on the bridge. She was sobbing, fearful for his safety.

 _Damnit! She needs to get her priorities straight!_

The creatures were turning crispy and pieces began flaking off in his grasp, he prayed she had those ears open. " _RUN! Get to the other side and RUN!"_

She couldn't know that those creeps burying him didn't stand a chance—she sobbed louder and kept coming. "I'm not leaving you Natsu! Not again!"

" _GO!"_ Natsu gritted his teeth, grabbing at the ankle of a bloody foot that began passing him by. They wouldn't get past him. Loosing her was not an option. If only he could turn to look in her eyes, he wanted to comfort her, make her understand there was no reason for her to be afraid. The best he could do was call out with his dragon lungs, "You've got to go before the bridge catches fire! Don't worry. _"_

He grunted as he caught the face of yet another monster getting far too close, branding its face with his hand. By this point he was pinned down with many charred bodies, but more just kept coming. "You've got to run! I will find you. I swear, even if you made it to the end of the earth, _I will find you!"_

He heard more sobs struggle in her throat, but her footsteps were blissfully growing further away. When the small taps of her footfalls were no longer heard, he growled with the heat of a dragon lord and burst from his fleshy forge. Bodies flew everywhere, some were lodged in trees, others fell down into the ravine and the rest littered the ground around his feet. Natsu was left in the middle of a circle of ash, his face and body bloodied and black. He didn't look upon the dead, he did not even spare them a glance. The dragon turned his gaze past the broken bridge, its pathetic remains hanging from the other side. His dragon enhanced eyes scanned the trees and his keen ears listened for sounds.

It had barely been twenty seconds since he told her to run, yet the forest was as quiet as a graveyard. Not long enough to loose her scent, not long enough for her stubbornness to seek refuge further in. The fire dragon's golden eyes narrowed as he considered many possible scenarios for her sudden disappearance. Overactive imagination aside, there were only two known facts for him to go on to start his hunt.

Loopy was gone.

Loosing her was not an option.

* * *

 **I hope all you crazy Americans out there had a happy Thanksgiving! I know I did! HAH! We had CHINESE! Hahahaha! It was delicious!**

 **I love to lick my lovely reviewers! You make the time I take to write soooo worth it!**

 **Exxcaliburr : OMG! A new friend! HIII! I must lick you! Where you goin? Don't run from my love! Nalu, yaaaay! May your sword of holy justice forever smite down the wickedness of the mindless hoards of the undead.  
AuroraWolf64: Again, I feel I must remind you of how incredibly sweet you are! I should know, I lick you every chance I get! As for the art, the picture should show up next to the synopsis of the story—but if you're viewing the website in the mobile version instead of the tablet/desktop mode, it will never show the authors' pictures. The link to switch modes is at the bottom, and to switch back is a little picture of a phone/thing at the top. I recommend checking out people's pictures. A lot of them are pretty cool. Hehehe, and I'm rather proud of the two covers I made for my fics as well. ^^;; AGAIN! You are soooo sweet!  
tkitty23: IKR! Happy's a stud now! Hehehe! I deliberated on what sort of weapon he should use, and decided the bo staff should fit his style. Kitty kitty needed _something!_ More coming soon, my dear lickable, soft, sweet kitty!  
fanficlove2014: Aries and Virgo's powers will be unique to their own skill sets. The Final Gate wouldn't be so cruel as to take Aries' immortality just to let her turn into a damn sheep! OMG what a cruel fate! XD! It'll be great, just wait. AND are you kidding?! I've been waiting and waiting for Happy to turn all super cool like Pantherlily, yet Tashima-sama ignores my pleas! T.T Happy's the greatest! I feel like I gave him the short end of the stick in my last fic. Take care my Luv!  
WolfyLeigh: Thank you! Being inside Natsu's head is invigorating—though it might be giving me a fever with all those rising temperatures!  
Reisuri: Another new friend! Oh snap! Gimmie hugs while I sneak in the licks! More chappies are coming, just keep that lovely smile on that enchanting face of yours. It brightens the day of all who are near you.**

 **Thank you yet again, my lovelies, for feeding my insomnia. Take care, and treasure your loved ones.**

 **Just for you**

 **Seriphia**

 **aka Lick**


	12. Ep 12: Deep in Darkness

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 12  
Deep in Darkness

Lucy woke up in a rolling wagon. By force of habit, she turned to check on Natsu, his motion sickness was sure to be bothering him. It was right about then that her current circumstance hit her. She couldn't remember a thing after the bridge...

 _Oh Mavis! Natsu! He was totally buried in those things! ...I shouldn't have left him! I'm such a coward! Oh Natsu..._

Why was she in a wagon? Bodies were piled high all around her. She lifted up to see two men sitting in the front. One of them started to turn around and she quickly laid back down and pretended to still be passed out.

"Our new little ray of sunshine is still out. Honestly, how can a good lookin girl like that sleep so soundly 'round all them dead people? Just ain't right."

"You better not have clubbed her too hard is all I'm sayin. Sure her clothes will fetch us a good price, but she'll be worth way more alive. Girl's got niiiice skin."

"Ehh, maybe if we're lucky we'll find a necrophiliac ta pawn her off to. Waste not, want not, my momma used ta always say."

"Sure she did, before ya stabbed her in the back."

"Wasn't enough to keep her down, even dead that old girl had spunk!"

The two laughed at the man's morbid joke and Lucy was convinced that she absolutely needed an out. Wherever these guys were taking her, it wasn't filled with rainbows and unicorns. She peeked an eye open and wondered if she could take them out from behind. She quietly reached for her whip and held in a gasp when she discovered it was gone.

 _So they're not complete idiots... didn't they notice my guild mark? They oughta know not to mess with a FairyTail wizard! Seriously, I'm not even tied up! I can't leave without my whip though, it's the last thing I have from my spirits. Mavis I miss them, I've never felt so useless in my life._

She prayed that Natsu was okay. He'd told her to get off the bridge before it burned, so he must have had a plan. Lucy couldn't help but recall the meaning behind his words, 'I will find you'. He'd been more than confident, Natsu had simply been stating a fact.

 _He's alright. He has to be._

Time for her to take care of herself. She kept as still as possible while she looked around the wagon, her whip must be on one of the men.

 _Damn._

It was going to be a fight then, no way was she going to leave the whip Virgo gave her in the hands of these... whatever they are. Knocking a girl out and tossing her in the back of a wagon full of corpses? Inexcusable! How was she supposed to take out two big guys unarmed though?

There was a belt on one of the corpses... any idea was better than reaching wherever these guys were going. Lucy slipped the belt off with minimal squeamishness and looked over at the men. They were big. The driver was wearing a wide brimmed hat and the other had unwashed blonde hair. They both smelled as bad as the bodies in the back. Lucy lifted up to her knees and as quick as she could, looped the belt around the blonde boy's neck and squeezed, tight enough to choke, but not to incapacitate. She was not a killer, even to people such as these, Lucy couldn't see herself capable of taking a life. It was a line she never hoped to cross.

"Give me back my whip, _now."_ She tried to make her voice sound cold and ruthless. Bluffing could be a powerful tool.

The man in the hat looked over at Lucy holding the belt around his companion's neck and chuckled. He chuckled! "Alright then, little lady. Just what do you think you're gonna do after you choke the life outta him? You think I'm just gonna cringe like a scared little girl and let cha bounce outta here? Good help is hard to find, so if you hurt Sam there, I might just have to break one of your legs."

He wasn't taking the bait. Lucy narrowed her eyes and pulled on the dirty man's neck harder, jerking his head back. "You think I care about your labor issues? You just made an enemy of the FairyTail guild, buster, I should think you have more pressing matters to be worried about."

"Kinda can't breath..." Sam whispered painfully.

The hat man laughed and stopped the horse pulling the wagon. "Alright Missy. Go ahead, run along. We'll see how far you get."

Lucy gritted her teeth, "I'm not going anywhere without my whip."

He smiled at her, it was almost charming, "It's right there, latched to his belt. If it was a snake it woulda bit cha."

She turned to look around at Sam's belt, then felt a pain thump down on the back of her head and everything went black.

o.o;;

"Natsu!" Wendy called out when she'd finally sniffed him out in the fading sunlight. He was trailing the edge of a ravine, covered in ash.

Levy ran up next to her and looked down at the pink headed man glancing back up at them. "Oh thank Mavis!" Levy breathed, panting from the run, "Where's Lulu?"

Natsu pointed across the ravine and yelled out something she couldn't make out, "What?"

"He said she ran across a bridge over on the other side." Wendy interpreted.

Gajeel walked over and smiled smugly at Natsu far below, "Well, let's get down there and see what he needs. He's such a baby."

Natsu glared up at his brother and started yelling things that Levy decided she might be better off not being able to hear.

"Yup. Whining like a baby hatchling. Let's go, Shrimp." He ignored Levy's squeal as he hiked her up and over his shoulder. Gajeel nodded to Wendy and they slid down the valley, meeting up with a disgruntled fire dragon.

Levy waited a moment, but it didn't look like Gajeel intended to set her down, so she thumped his back, "All right Gajeel! You can put me down now!"

With a frown, he did as instructed, "Just thought you mighta enjoyed the air up there."

The blunette visibly fumed at him before turning to Natsu, "How come you didn't go with her? It's not safe! I can't tell you how many we had to get past just to get to you."

"Don't you think I woulda if I coulda?" Natsu nearly yelled. Levy immediately regretted her tone, it was obvious how worried he was, "there were so many, I had to make sure they couldn't get her!"

"Okay, okay, Natsu, I'm sorry. I know you did everything you could." Levy replied, trying to use a calmer tone.

"I don't smell her anywhere." Wendy's eyes furrowed, "how long ago did this happen?"

"Not even twenty minutes ago." Natsu had his makeshift fishing pole resting on his shoulder and examined a branch hanging over the ravine from a huge tree.

"Umm, Natsu? What do you expect to do with that?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

"Well..." Natsu thought out loud.

 _ ***enter chibi imagination bubble***_

"If I loop the string onto that branch, then I'll be able to swing across to the other side and go after Loopy with time to spare!" * _ **bubble illustrating his thoughts, with a little Natsu dancing victoriously on the other side of the ravine***_

"Okay... but considering the fact that I doubt that string would even hold up for the weight of a fish... it would probably break mid swing." Her round thoughtful eyes had her own imagination bubble. * _ **little chibi Natsu swinging then panicking when the string breaks and he gets X's for eyes as he tumbles miserably all the way to the bottom***_

Displeased with Levy's version, he nearly yelled again, "Well how the hell would you get across then? The bridge is busted and I gotta go get Loopy!"

"Chill out Salamander," Gajeel growled.

"Her name is _Lucy!_ " Levy glared at the temperamental dragon, "and if you kill yourself going after her then you won't be any help at all!" Levy then smiled and popped her interlaced fingers. "Fortunately for you guys, you've enlisted the help of a solid script mage! Leave this to me!"

Natsu blinked curiously and Gajeel folded his arms and smirked as Levy walked past them and looked about the ravine.

"Alright, this is going to be big, keep an eye out for anymore of those things." She sighed and wiggled her fingers before she rose her hands and called out, "Solid script magic, Red Brick Bridge!" From out of nowhere, a sturdy brick bridge appeared over the gap with the words RED BRICK BRIDGE engraved in large letters. Levy sighed tiredly.

"Wooooow Levy! That's amazing!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You okay, Shrimp?" Gajeel noticed she was breathing heavy.

"Yea... I don't usually cast three words at once, but I thought it might not reach all the way to the end if I just used 'Bridge'. Plus this way, we know it's strong." The mage turned in Natsu's direction, "alright Na—"

Natsu was already long gone across the bridge.

"Damn Salamander," Gajeel growled.

Levy giggled with a sweatdrop coming down, "That's Natsu for ya!"

o.o;;

Before the Celestial spirits had slunk out in the dead of night, Loke had warned Erza that with the exceeds around, eaters may be more likely to come knocking on their door. Jellal had proposed setting up a watch above ground; that way if the things were coming for the magical cats, they would know of it well in advance.

Juvia had offered to accompany Gray on first watch many times. He found it odd that she hadn't this night. The ice-make wizard was alone under the stars tonight, and found himself missing the rain woman's presence. He had sorted the rescue team to collect her and the others from Fairy Hills when all this had first happened. Recalling how sick with worry he'd been was baffling. When they'd arrived, Juvia had been standing by the door to Fairy Hills, issuing out orders to others for the building's defense. She'd had so many eaters bogged down with water that they were barely able to crawl closer to her. Smiling at his recollection, he admired her strength and determination. She may act like she constantly needed his help, but Juvia was a force of her own.

For the last few weeks, she had been beckoning the clouds to gather and bring rain to the dried ground. The grass was starting to sprout again thanks to her efforts. It would be a while before it was as it had been, but her nurturing hand was bringing life back to the charred land. The interesting thing was, was that she did not need to spend energy to call forth the rain. It was as natural to her as it was for him to curl his fingers. The title Rain Woman truly fit her. To be able to do something so big without even casting a spell put her more in the mythical creature category than the wizard category. That, and she was easy enough on the eyes that calling her a water nymph was a pretty simple endeavor.

Gray startled himself when he realized what he was doing. He was sitting here by himself, wrapping his thoughts around one person, one woman. Sure he could play it off because she was usually with him, and tonight she wasn't... but there wasn't anyone around but himself to lie to. This wasn't the first time he'd missed her, not by a long shot. Every day he was out with Erza, he'd thought of a few times where having Juvia around would've been handy. With his thoughts preoccupied, he hadn't noticed he'd been unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it to the side.

That is, until his heard a yelp come from the ladder leading deeper into the ground. Gray looked to see his shirt on top of a head of blue hair. She finished pulling herself out and tugged the shirt off of her and smirked at him, "Now Gray-sama, if you wanted Juvia to do your laundry, Gray-sama must ask much more politely!"

Gray smiled at her, "I didn't think you were coming tonight."

She stood up and walked over to him, offering him back his shirt. He slickly grabbed it with her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. His actions wrangled another yelp from her voice.

No nonchalance from her, she looked to him with large blue cat eyes, "Yes well, the experiment ended rather abruptly, so Laki-chan's use of Juvia ended with it."

"Aren't you tired?" Gray asked sincerely, sure he was more than happy that she came, but she needed her rest. "You should get to bed, no telling what's going to happen tomorrow."

"No one can ever tell what tomorrow brings. That is as true now as it was before the world ended." She had turned to look out onto the landscape. He hoped she was pleased to see the new grass sprouting.

"Things may have turned to hell, but I wouldn't go so far as to say the world's ended. Life goes on."

"Yes... Gray-sama is right," she turned back to him with sparkling eyes, "but Gray-sama calls this life? This is surviving, this is going everyday and breathing. Life is more than that."

"What do you mean, Juvia?" Gray knew her well enough to know she had a point to all this.

"Juvia thinks—" she started wringing her hands together, something she usually did when she was nervous, "Juvia thinks life is supposed to be more than that. Like how Happy-san had said that Love Rival and Natsu-kun may have two babies already. If that were true, then they would be truly living.

"What FairyTail has here, this is surviving. No time for the things life brings, happiness, kindness, love. These are things FairyTail used to excel at, but lately... it seems as though the entire guild has stumbled in the rain.

"Take this plain for example." She raised a slender arm out and beckoned to the blackened landscape, patchy with new grass. "It strives for life even after it was burned to cinders. Juvia hopes that the exceeds will heal FairyTail like the rain has healed the land. Happy-san has brought more smiles to faces who have lost them than Juvia has seen in quite some time."

Gray studied Juvia closely. If her philosophy got much deeper, she might bring the rain to pour down on them. Not that he wouldn't mind seeing that white top of hers cling to her breasts just a little more... he quickly shook the thought away. Juvia had mourned the death of her blue dresses, she was a very modest woman and he should not be admiring the skin she was exposing just because of their low inventory of clothing. Her pale complexion appeared to be glowing in the moonlight, but her gloomy expression did not match her natural beauty.

Only hesitating slightly, Gray wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to lean against him. "I wouldn't worry on that much anymore." He rested his cheek on the top of her blue of hair, "Natsu really had an idea when he named that cat Happy. I think we'll find new life in our people here."

It was nice, holding her just for the sake of holding her.

"Juvia hopes the Celestial spirits can find Love Rival, Juvia had hoped to go with them."

"Yea, they made it pretty clear that they didn't want any of us coming with them by sneaking off like that didn't they?"

"They did." Juvia nuzzled into him more comfortably, "Juvia is quite sure that Loke-kun only had Love Rival's best interest in mind."

o.o;;

Lucy roused with a pain shooting down her neck. Wincing, she tried to bring her hand up to rub it, but woke up all too quickly when she realized both hands were strapped around the back of a tree. Quickly looking around, she sucked in her surroundings and closed her eyes again. She did not want to interact with these men, it certainly wouldn't be pleasant since they learned that they indeed needed to restrain her.

The two of them were sitting by a fire—a sad excuse for a sizzle—one coaxing it to life while the other skinned a rabbit. Lucy's heart ached for the rabbit. Its life being forfeit just to sustain miscreants such as these. Her tiny glimpse had seen the poor thing's white fur tinted red with its own blood. Not the clumped chunks that the sick had, but fresh, pure life force. The position she was in and that of the white rabbit were similar, both caught by these men, both being forced to make the lives of these men more comfortable. She listened as they fantasized who they might find that would be interested in a FairyTail mage—or just a pretty blonde. The guy in the hat even contemplated cutting off her hand so that the guild mark wouldn't scare away potential buyers.

 _Just what kind of place are they taking me to?_

She decided the old tricks just might work the best.

Lucy whimpered and squeezed her legs together. Opening her eyes, she looked to the men at the campfire and bit her lower lip pleadingly. "Guys...? Oh man, emergency over here!"

Sam and Hatman looked over at her. Sam frowned, "I ain't goin anywhere near her, my neck still burns from that deadie's belt."

Hatman glanced over at him and rolled his eyes, "You ain't gotta be scared of her, she's just a lost little kitten." He stood and walked to stand in front of her, "just a little girl who learned who's the master."

Two more reasons to find these men repulsive. He called her a kitten, tainting one of her favorite new memories of her beloved pyromaniac. And as for master? Master? This man was no Makarov and she would suffer a painful death before she ever called him by that name.

Second old trick, act like a dingy, helpless blonde.

Tears welled up in her eyes all too easily, "Please, I've really gotta go pee! Help me! I can't even stand."

"You're pretty lucky I didn't twist both your ankles after that stunt you pulled. You should be grateful, we saved you from all those things out there."

Lucy squirmed in her seat, "Okay! I am! I totally don't wanna be alone out here in the dark, but please! I really gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Gimmie one good reason I shouldn't just let you wet yourself."

Allowing her tears to stream down her face, she turned into a blubbering mess, "Because then I'll stink like pee, and have to go through no one wanting me all over again! I've, I've been denied and refused my entire life! My father neglected me, the love of my life forgot all about me, and now infected things are trying to eat me! If no one buys me at the market we're going to," she sobbed, "I may as well just become one of them!" Lucy tried her best to sound like a helpless, sad excuse for a girl but she found the words rolling from her lips curious.

 _The love of my life? I'm trying not to lie here, and I go and say that! I'm a terrible liar! He's not going to buy it..._

Hatman heard sincerity in her words though, she seemed like the hopeless romantic type. "Alright little lady, you need to quiet down." He walked around the tree and untied the rope and pulled her to her feet from the rope still tightly fastened to her wrists. "That bush right over there darlin, hop to it."

For good measure, Lucy eyed him, "You won't leave? You'll wait for me right here? Don't leave me here in the dark!"

The man took the bait like a charm. He dropped the rope and smirked at her, possibly trying to look handsome, "Don't you worry about a thing, I ain't letting you outta my sight."

Visibly sighing with relief, Lucy walked around the bushes. Once under its cover, she immediately looked for a weapon.

 _A stick, need a big stick!_ _Rock? SHIT!_

Desperately, she reached her hand into the bush itself, and couldn't help but squeal when she felt stiffness that only came from a corpse. Someone had hidden in this bush, and it hadn't worked out very well for him.

"Everything alright little lady?" She heard foot steps coming around the bush.

"Umm... yea, just a little..." Lucy grunted as she pulled at the body's arm as hard as she could. "...scared!"

His steps hesitated, but then kept coming.

 _CRAP! Come on! Break damn you! I need it more than you do now!_

With a crack and a vomit inducing squishing noise, the arm came loose, tossing Lucy right onto her rump with louder grunt.

"That's long enough girl. Lets go." He reared his ugly head and she stood and swung the deceased's arm as hard as she could right at his face. His hat fluttered to the ground on top of his collapsed body. Lucy sighed and dropped the arm and picked up the hat. She inspected it closely before she frowned at the unconscious man. Kicking him in his gut, she proclaimed, "I'm keeping this as asshole tax." It stunk, but it was her trophy, so she sat the wide brimmed hat atop her head anyway. How would Sam feel when she walked up alone, wearing his boss' hat?

She found out a moment later when she strode into the camp with her face shaded under the hat. Sam dropped the stick he was prodding the fire with and began backing away, instinctively putting a hand to where his neck surely ached. "I don't want any trouble Miss, what'd you do to Travis...?"

Coming off as foreboding wasn't really her thing, but in this instance, she thought she'd give it a try. These guys were slave traders or worse and she made a silent vow that once she was reunited with her guild, they would find this black market, and reap it til the walls ran red. This land was already turning to shit, survivors should not make it that much worse. Lucy lowered her voice, and projected unrestrained power through it, "You should be more worried about your own skin, Sam. I know your name, but that doesn't make me any less interested in listening to your last pathetic breaths escape your lungs." Her blonde hair wafted in a passing breeze under his partner's hat as she held a hand out to him, her eyes still shaded under the wide brim. She felt that if he could see her face, she wouldn't look near as scary. "My whip please..."

The grimy man known as Sam detached her Fleuve d'etoiles from his hip and held it out to her with shaky hands. Lucy snatched it from him as aggressively as she could manage and growled out at him, "I suggest you disappear, little man. My guild does not take kindly to those who would hold an innocent against their will."

Some would deem him a coward, to run so quickly from such frail looking woman, but Lucy considered him smarter than she gave him credit for. People needed to remember the power of FairyTail. She may not be a very powerful wizard—she felt so naked without her spirits—but at the moment she thought she might be able to bluff her way to aristocracy in a game of poker.

Bluffing and lying were not the same thing. She hated lying. Lying is what villains do.

 _The love of my life forgot about me...? Gee, was I reaching or **what?**_

She scoffed at her actions, but all in all found that she was quiet proud of herself. Lucy pulled the rope off of her wrists and walked to the wagon. Their horse looked like it was in good shape. It whinnied as she got closer but Lucy was no stranger to these beasts. It was just one of the many things her father saw her schooled in. The blonde slowly made her way to the paint and rubbed its forehead and tickled its chin. She seemed docile enough. Lucy checked her hooves and rubbed down her back, causing the horse to sigh contentedly at the unexpected love. The horse had an enchanting white mark on her orange head that was almost the shape of a star's twinkle. Lucy made her way back to her head and tickled her chin, "How about I call you Equuleus, after the little horse." She nuzzled the paint's forehead with her nose and smiled, "I'll show you the constellation when we get a chance. It's kinda hard to see, but it's right next to Aquarius and Pegasus—so we'll find it."

Lucy unhitched Equuleus and paused before mounting her. She turned back toward the camp and grabbed the rabbit roasting over the fire. Now, it was time to head back to Magnolia. She mounted the paint like she'd been doing it her whole life and clicked her tongue through gritted teeth, beckoning Equuleus forward.

o.o;;

Sam fretted noisily as he walked through the woods in the dark. He didn't know what to do. Go back to the market and look for a new boss? Go check on his current boss? His indecisiveness was maddening.

And also distracting.

He found himself being gripped by the collar and lifted off the ground by a small girl in a maid's dress with a blank expression, "Big brother says you smell like the princess. Where is she?"

"What... _what...?"_

o.o;;

Catching Loopy's scent had been a huge weight off Natsu's shoulders. She had been taken by someone almost as soon as she'd made it off that bridge. That's twice in one day his actions sent her into danger's grasp. Would he ever get this protecting thing right? Sending her across the bridge seemed the best thing to do at the time.

 _Well, she was already halfway past it before I'd officially agreed._

Not an excuse. Someone had Loopy, and he was going to get her back. People just don't go around taking a dragon's treasure.

 _Nope, they have to slay the dragon first—and that ain't happening._

He'd been following the scent for a few hours now. The tracks of a man weighted down by Loopy's weight had led to a wagon trail. That's what he'd been following for most of the time since he split off from the others.

However, his nosy family managed to catch up with him, and eventually, the wagon tracks brought them to the wagon itself, laden down with dead bodies. Levy whimpered and ran into the wagon, rolling body after body over. Natsu knew Loopy wasn't one of them though. His nose led him into the bushes...

He heard a groan and had a peek, becoming filled with a new rage when he saw a man beginning to sit up. Natsu was on top of him in a heartbeat, squatting over him and shaking him by his collar.

" _Where is she? Where's Loopy? I swear if you've hurt her I'll make you wish I'd roast you to smithereens!"_

Wendy caught up to him and gasped at the murderous look in her brother's eyes. The way he was handling that man might snap his neck, she didn't sense the higher endurance that a wizard would have. "Natsu _stop!_ "

" _No way, Wendy! This guy knows something! I can smell her everywhere! She was here, and this guy knows it!"_

Gajeel walked over and plucked Natsu off of the other man now with swirls for eyes, "Easy there little bro, we ain't gonna get any answers outta him if we rattle his brains."

"Lemme go Ding Dong!" Natsu struggled, he wanted this guy to pay. He didn't deserve the air he breathed.

Holding Natsu like a rag doll, Gajeel put a foot down on the side of the man's face, "Watch and learn, Salamander." The iron dragon's wrath turned on the man below him, "I suggest you start answering his questions before my foot starts to feel reeeeeal heavy."

Flailing his arms wildly, the man started sputtering things about a crazy blonde hitting him over the head with something and that he was just an innocent in her madness.

"Now we know that ain't the truth little man," Gajeel smirked and pushed his foot a little bit harder, eliciting a scream from the man under him.

Natsu pulled himself free and squatted down next to the man so that he could see the whites of his eyes, "Anyone can see that you took her, don't lie to us again. Now, where is she?"

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Levy called from back in the camp, "looks like Lucy took the horse and rode off. I see hoof prints leading back to Magnolia."

"Geheh," Gajeel smirked, "so you couldn't even handle the little blonde you tried to kidnap? Pathetic." He kicked the man's head, effectively knocking him out again.

With narrowed eyes, Natsu glared hatred into the man's dirty face, "I should kill him."

"That's for the bunny-girl to decide, Salamander. Chill out, and let's go find her."

Wendy nibbled her lower lip, "Levy says she may be riding a horse."

Both brothers looked a little nauseous just thinking about it.

"I can outrun any dumb horse!" Natsu sprinted over to Levy, "show me the tracks!"

"It's really dark, Natsu. It's going to be almost impossible to follow." Levy frowned, it was late into the night and they were all tired. She couldn't bring up making camp while her friend was still out there by herself though.

"Shrimp, Wendy, you two should head back to the house. Stay low and quiet and you'll be fine. Salamander and me'll bring back the girl." Gajeel glanced at Wendy, but focused most of his attention on the blunette who looked exhausted.

"You might need us..." Levy worried.

"Then we'll know where to find you," Natsu blurted out. "It's hunting time. If she's heading to Magnolia, we need someone there to greet her."

"But if she ain't... well, that's what we're here for. Geheh."

Wendy smiled at her brothers. It really was something else when they worked together like this. Nothing would bring them down. She nodded to them and took Levy's arm. "Come on Levy, I'm sure she'll be pretty hungry when she gets home."

Levy looked into Gajeel's confident eyes when she started to get pulled away. She fretted for a moment, then pulled from Wendy's grasp and ran into the iron dragon's arms, clinging to him tightly. Her actions surprised Natsu, he thought his brother drove her nuts—yet there she was, throwing herself at him.

 _Girls are weird._

Levy whispered to him, "Please bring her back, I can't stand the thought of her being out there all alone."

Gripping her tightly when he felt her breath on his skin, Gajeel nodded, "Piece of cake, Shrimp. You take care of my sister for me."

Levy pulled away and rubbed a slightly moist eye, "Sure thing."

Wendy and Levy left without anymore protests, heading back to their home. Once they were out of sight, Gajeel turned back to Natsu, who was looking to him with a raised, all knowing eyebrow.

Gajeel frowned, then barked out, _"What?!"_

o.o;;

The dragon brothers followed the scent of the horse, it was much too dark for them to bother with prints. They were making good ground with Levy safely tucked away. Occasionally, a lone creep would be shambling blindly on the path—sleeping was something the dead did not do anymore. Either Natsu or Gajeel would take them down easily enough, but the nagging thought of any of them bothering Loopy bothered Natsu deeply. His brother's constant pushing forward is what kept him from inspecting the bodies further. The scent of Loopy was hard to catch over the more distinct stink of horse. What was she thinking riding one of those? Doesn't she know those things were unpredictable?

 _Not as trustworthy as a fire dragon... that's for sure._

Perhaps he was being a bit hasty in dubbing himself _not_ unpredictable, but it kept his mind off darker thoughts. They followed the trail quietly, no words being needed between brothers.

Which was why Natsu almost ran into Gajeel's upraised arm when he stopped and made him halt as well. He turned around and glared at the fire dragon's clumsiness, "Damn Salamander!" He whispered, "ain't you paying attention at all?"

Natsu frowned at him, "What's wrong?"

"Can't you smell it?"

There wasn't time to smell anything when an enormous lion jumped into the two of them with a snarl reverberating throughout the entire forest.

"What _the fuck, man?"_ Natsu yelled out, jumping away from the wild cat.

Gajeel did the same but kept his cool better, "Seems like we wondered into his territory."

The lion glared at them, swishing its tail possessively, a growl escaping past its whiskers.

"That thing is _big_..." Natsu thought out loud.

"That ain't what I'm worried about," Gajeel growled, popping his fists.

Natsu breathed in, preparing for a fight, but his breath turned into a terrified gasp when he realized what this cat smelled like. Again, the rage that filled him could not be contained.

" _Why do you smell like Loopy? Damn you! I'm going to eat lion tonight!"_

Two dragons versus one oversized, man eating lion... the lion should have been cringing for its life but instead it stayed true to its pride and met the dragons glare for glare. Gajeel nodded to Natsu, and both dragons attacked the lion in perfect sync.

Three earth shattering roars were heard at once, in a battle for land, loss, and revenge unfolding there on the little trail in the forest.

* * *

 **That chappie took FOREVER to write! Woooo! I hope you crazy cats enjoyed! *bats eyelashes***

 **THANK YOU FOR READING GUYS, I LOVEIES YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Exxcaliburr** **: Considering how pissed Natsu is right about now... you may have something there! ;D  
** **lkityan** **: Is that a Cantonese or Mandarin question? Here in Texas we just call it all Chinese! ^.^;; I know... freakin westerners!  
** **tkitty23** **: Demand met with nothing but smiles! I love you too. =^.^=  
** **KawaiiNekoSamaSanChan** **: WOOO! Me likies your mouthful of a name! That's a lotta licks! YAY! Any meal that tastes like chicken is a good meal, ehehehe! I love new friends! THANK YOU!  
** **fanficlove2014** **: Lucy's busy playing desperado. No time for smut atm. :D! Where oh WHERE is the lemony JUICIENESS?! Oh Seri, WHYYYY? Luv ya!**

 **Just for you my lovelies  
** **Seriphia  
** **aka Lick!**

 **Need more brainzzzzz**

 **;p**


	13. Ep 13: Home

**Rated M**

 **M is for MATURE, people.**

 **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 13

Home

 _Loopy is gone.  
Loosing her is not an option._

These thoughts rang true in the fire dragon's head when the lion thrust him back into a tree. He grunted as the trunk gave way and the tree groaned as it tilted into its cousin. That _hurt._ There was something supernatural about this beast, no natural lion could have thrown him back with such force. He snarled, still smelling the strawberries and vanilla he longed for mixed all around the creature.

Gajeel was going in for the kill with his arm in the shape of a magnificent iron sword and the lion caught it in his teeth as though it knew exactly how deadly a blade like that could be. Both Natsu and his brother floundered for an unfortunate micro second, seeing his swing halted by nothing but the beast's powerful jaws. It cost Gajeel dearly for the golden cat pulled him closer and lifted those teeth right to his head. Natsu screamed at the beast as he watched Gajeel raise iron gauntlets in front of his face. Natsu punched it in its jaw with a flaming fist, hoping the catch the damn thing's mane on fire.

No such luck, but the crack right on its chin did send the lion off balance with just enough time for Gajeel to leap back to his feet. Dragon brothers poised at the ready, now certain this was no normal lion. Natsu had never seen an infected animal before nor did he see any open wounds on its brilliant fur, but how else could the creature be so recklessly strong? It leered at them and let loose a powerful roar that would certainly wake the dead, those fortunate enough to be sleeping anyway—the sound also let loose a screeching sound that sent both dragons to their knees, covering their sensitive ears to protect them from the lion's rage.

The lions crouched to pounce, but the resilience of dragons was not to be under estimated. It was now the brothers' turn to let loose roars of their own.

"Fire dragon..."

"Iron dragon..."

"ROOOOOAR!" They both bellowed at once, catching the lion's jump midway. The beast's momentum worked against it, having jumped right into the double attack and was blasted back into the trees with an enraged grunt.

Natsu and Gajeel looked to each other and nodded, racing into the woods to finish the thing off. Whatever it was, it didn't need to be running around these woods praying on the weak. A golden glow pulsated where it had landed and was easily found. Natsu grabbed the thing's mane with searing hot hands and Gajeel lifted a carving iron dagger for a hand. It would pay for whatever it did to Loopy.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Came a timid but desperate cry from further in the woods. Both dragons looked up to see who could possibly be yelling and witnessed a curious pink haired girl with horns growing out of her head. She ran right under Gajeel's blade, batted Natsu's hand away and covered the large beast's head with her torso protectively.

"Goat... girl...?" Natsu thought out loud with wide eyes.

Gajeel saw his blade hovering over the slim form and quickly reverted it back to a hand, "Whaddya think you're doin? Get away from that thing!"

"No!" She wailed, "I won't apologize! He's my friend, Gajeel Redfox! You can't hurt him!"

The lion purred from under her, at least, that's what Natsu thought the sound might be.

Both dragons stared blankly at her. She knew his name? Who was she?

Growling, Gajeel spoke through gritted teeth, "You been watchin us or something? How do you know my name?"

The girl stayed over the lion, but turned her head to face Gajeel, "Oh! Sorry! Jellal told us that Laxus had lost his memory... um... maybe you have... too?"

The iron dragon scratched his head, "Am I s'posed to know you or sumthin?"

She lifted herself up and turned to Natsu, "Um, maybe, but you, Natsu... you should know me."

Natsu folded his arms and shook his head, "Nope, I remember you stoppin us from getting even with that thing under you though." He grinned viciously at her, "you should probably move, that cat's got it comin."

Her eyes widened and she started to tug at the lion's mane, "Leo! Leo! I'm sorry, but it's time to change back now!" She shook as she stared at the dragons who treated her like a stranger, "I'm so sorry, he can't control himself very well when he's in beast form! He only listens to women—if he wants to."

Natsu scratched his head, "That's weird..."

"I'll say," Gajeel retorted, folding his arms.

A golden light immersed all vision for a second or two and suddenly instead of a lion, there was a man with shades over his eyes and cat ears protruding out of his hair. The girl supported him by slinging his arm over her shoulder.

The cat man looked up at them with a smile and one eye closed in a slight wince, "I almost had you guys... should've remembered how much of a punch that double roar of yours... could do."

Natsu wasn't hearing it. This guy was a pretty boy chump, and he _still_ smelled like her. He tightened his fists and growled out, " _Where's Loopy?!"_

"Loopy?" Both animal people asked at once, not understanding.

Gajeel smirked, "Geheh, little bro's not so good with names. He's talkin about Lucy. She joined our little family, see, and we ain't lettin no stinkin lion mark her as his."

Just the thought of that brought another growl to come from Natsu's insides.

Lion Boy blinked curiously, "You guys really don't remember anything huh?" He glanced at Natsu, noticing his aggravation and smiled, what the hell did he have to smile about? "It's kinda the other way around. Lucy's not mine, I'm hers. We're a few of her Celestial spirits."

"Celestial... spirits..? Look! I don't care about any of that— _where is she_?" Natsu growled out impatiently.

The girl winced at the dragon's harsh tone, "Um, she's... resting with Virgo... sorry..."

Natsu sniffed the air again, and took off toward a much more powerful scent of strawberries and vanilla. He'd been so worried he'd never smell it again that his relief was pretty intense when he saw the blonde laying on the ground with her head propped on the lap of an odd woman in a maid's outfit. He stopped and breathed out his relief when he saw the happy, peaceful expression on her face. The other girl looked at him curiously with an emotionless expression.

"Master Natsu. It's good that you are here, the princess was very worried about you."

The other two spirits and Gajeel walked up behind him and he heard the ex-lion mutter, "Not quite as worried about you as she was happy to see us, might I add."

Natsu glanced over his shoulder at the pretty boy's smirk and growled again. That one was going to be kept outside.

The iron dragon started to ask questions about Celestial wizards suspiciously. Not once had Loopy ever mentioned that she was a Celestial wizard. Why were they only just now here? How come she'd never called for them before? Gajeel was asking several questions, growing more agitated with the blonde, but Natsu was only half listening. As he watched her, he felt an odd tickle inside him, around his chest. Once again he felt like if those eyes opened, he'd be as helpless as a hatchling. She had a power over him and for some weird reason—he didn't mind. His attention faltered when he heard his brother start to yell and Natsu turned around to him and whisper/yelled back, "Wouldja _chill out man?_ None of that matters!" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the iron dragon, daring him to contest him, "we found Loopy, and we're bringing her home. There musta been a good reason that she never said anything about being a Celestial wizard, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Lion Boy here attacking us."

"It's Leo," Lion Boy frowned.

Natsu turned on him and growled, "And I ain't done with you Housecat! Next time, it's you and me—and I won't go easy. I'm ready to singe all that pretty fur right offa ya."

Pretty Boy had some nerve rolling his eyes at him but Natsu turned back to Loopy, walking up to her and... Virgil? It didn't feel very masculine when the sound of a horse's whinny made him jump—he couldn't help it—those things were trouble. He couldn't even see the damn thing...

 _Damn. That lion coulda at least made himself useful and ate the horse..._

Natsu sat next to Virgil, glared at her, then snatched Loopy from her lap.

"Hey!" Lion Boy yipped, "you don't have to wake her up, damnit! She's tired!"

Natsu growled back, "Then she can sleep right here, while I carry her home!" Natsu held her close, her head rested on his chest as she whimpered in his warm embrace. He looked down at her, all fight in him diminishing when he felt her begin to rouse. She lifted slender fingers up to his chest and he suddenly felt as though her touch would send him down the rabbit hole all over again.

Before she ever opened her eyes, she began to say his name, "Na... Natsu...?" Loopy opened groggy eyes to stare at the fingers she rested on his chest. Tilting her head up finally brought her eyes to meet his and a smile burst into her eyes, though only a soft reflection of it curled on her lips. "You found me."

He felt his voice choke up as he spoke, "I told you I would, didn't I?"

When she tackled him down to the ground into a hug, Natsu could hear a grumble coming from the cat. Maybe he didn't like cats quiet as much as he thought. Dogs were nice... Loopy was sobbing quietly in his arms, _his arms._

 _Mine._

Bringing a hand to wipe the wetness from her eyes, he tilted her head up, "Hey! Why are you crying? I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Remember," the fire dragon flashed her a smirk, "you're stuck with me."

Loopy nodded and buried her head back in his chest and clung to him like she actually feared she might never see him again.

 _Was she really that worried about me?_

Natsu struggled to bring them both back to a sitting position, "Let's go home, Loopy." Natsu spoke to her softly, intimately, "there's a couple of girls there that are pretty worried about you."

The look in Loopy's eyes were stripped bare of all barriers, she nodded with a deep relief as he watched her taste the word for herself, "Home..."

o.o;;

Erza stood in a field of death under a moonless night. Fighting so many in such darkness had been a daunting task, something right out of one of Juvia's horror novels. So many hands reaching for her... She shuddered as the thought of those clammy fingers touching her.

"Erza." Her name coming from Jellal's voice would always sooth away even the darkest of memories. Between the two of them, they had many to spare.

Her scarlet hair tossed over her shoulder as she turned to meet his gaze, able to see only a dark silhouette and the glimmer in his eyes. She raised a brow, granting him her attentions.

"We must find somewhere more defensible now that the exceeds have returned. If the dead keep gathering here, the mere weight of bodies will soon collapse the tunnels."

She wiped her sickles as she spoke, "I did not want to move the guild so soon, our intentions here were to lay low and stay safe. Yet in light of the new information, and the impossibility of keeping out of the infected's way... I have been doing much thinking on this."

"And to what have you concluded?" Jellal stepped closer, perhaps he was having a hard time seeing her as well.

"That if we cannot hide, then we should not even try. Perhaps we never should have."

Jellal raised a hand to her cheek, "Despite everything, you are only human. When protecting such a group of survivors and guild members, of course you would have naturally tried to hide. There is no shame in that in a world such as this."

Erza hummed, not quiet agreeing, but appreciating his attempts to set her regrets at ease. "I think... that instead of hiding, we become a beckon of hope. A shining light for all who strive to live, instead of just survive."

The hand he held on her cheek felt so warm. Jellal used his thumb to stroke the skin just under her eye as he lowered the cloth covering his face and looked deeply into her eyes, "So what do you suggest?"

Did he mean to stand so close? Had she been a weaker woman, her heart would be stuck in her throat. As it was, it was close to creeping up there anyway. Erza excepted his challenge and laid her hand over his and leaned into it, and stared back into his eyes. "We go home."

Jellal's eyes widened, unsurprisingly. He had no concept of what a home was. "I don't understand."

Erza took hold of his hand, and lowered it to rest between their chests as her eyes hardened and her grip on his tightened, "We purge Magnolia of the eaters, and turn it into a land of the living. Make a sanctuary for those who need it most. _We go home."_

She felt his hand falter, but she held it steady, "I have never been a part of your home, Erza."

This time, it was her that took a step closer. Surely close enough for him to see the light in her eyes, "Then I suspect you will find your world turned upside down—for my home will finally be complete with you in it."

Jellal did not halt her when the battle maiden leaned in more, she found that surprising. He had always stopped her the few times she had leaned in so close. She barely held in the yelp that tried to burst through as he wrapped his arms about her and fiercely pulled her to him. Perhaps waiting until the world ended had been long enough for him; Jellal pressed his lips to hers with such passion that she could do nothing but loose her train of thought, lower her shields and part her lips for him. Their tongues danced together with a hunger both would never find sated. Erza was already home, wrapped in the arms of the one man who kept her constantly on edge; the one who kept her wits as sharp as her steel. He was a challenge she would always embrace.

That kiss sealed an unspoken contract for Jellal. If he must have a renewed reason to live, it would be for her. He was not worthy of this woman—not even close, but he doubted anyone else in this world would strive as hard as he to banish away her worries, her fears, her regrets. Her name was Scarlet, and she'd owned his heart for an eternity.

o.o;;

As much as Natsu hated that horse... he couldn't deny how cool Loopy looked riding on top of it. The hat she wore smelled of some odd soap Virgil, no, Virgo had provided. He wouldn't approve of it til it smelled like her. All the rest of her clothes did, if the hat was hers, then it should too.

He found himself continuously sneaking glances at her, feeling heat rise within him every time he did. The dragon kept reprimanding himself, ordering himself to stop—but his body wouldn't listen. It shouldn't be surprising how enchanting she seemed in the night. As a Celestial wizard, she was in her element—under the stars. He wondered if she thought he looked cool in the middle of a fire. Is that what he should do to get her to notice him?

 _What the hell? Notice me? Where did that come from? I don't wanna be noticed! Wait, everyone notices me, I'm a damn fire dragon! Even if you try you can't help but notice me! What the hell's wrong with me..._

And what the hell was the deal with that Lion Boy? He walked next to her with a hand resting on the horse's neck like they were old buddies. Do girls and horses have some sort of special bond? Is he edging around Loopy's attentions by being sweet on the horse? He saw the way that kitty looked at her... Who was he to get in the way of that?

 _Who am I if I didn't?_

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, and all it did was make him want to kick the lion's teeth out. He walked ahead of them next to Gajeel, and he could tell Gajeel was doing everything in his power to ignore him, and everyone else.

It was almost daybreak by the time they breached the barriers of the city. Loopy squealed with delight and kicked up her horse to walk beside Natsu. He jumped when he heard it loping next to him and eyed it warily.

"Race you to the house!" Her voice sounded like a bowl full of merriment.

Natsu couldn't help but smirk at Loopy's challenge. He looked up into those deep brown eyes that had caused him so much grief in the past several hours and grinned more. She was clearly happy to be coming home, and that little fact filled him with glee.

And as for her challenge?

Natsu took off in a dead run hollering out, "Two legs gets the advantage!"

"HEY!" Loopy clicked at the paint and went after him, its whinny recognizing a race when it saw it.

o.o;;

Levy and Wendy saw Natsu and Lucy peel towards the house at a dead run. They squealed like school girls and raced outside to greet them.

"Oh whatever dragon boy! Equuleus totally ran _circles_ around you!"

"No way! I totally beat that crummy old horse!"

"You call her old or crummy again and she'll pound that face into next week!"

"Get down here and say that!"

Lucy hopped down from her horse and right into Natsu's face, "You call her old or crummy again and _I'll_ pound that face of yours into next week!"

Natsu grinned devilishly pulled her onto his shoulder to the sound of another squeal, "Nope, that'll never do! Remember what Brother said? Treasure doesn't talk back." He turned to walk into the house, but froze when he saw the other two girls watching the scene unfold from in the doorway.

Levy found it adorable how Natsu blushed, being caught red handed. Amnesia Natsu certainly was being far more honest with his feelings than Normal Natsu. She curiously wondered how long it would be before they started to sneak off together without the purest of intentions. She figured it was only a matter of time now. After all, their reunion was two years in the making. They were plenty old enough nowadays for Lucy to be running out of excuses. She knew how Lucy felt (no matter how she tried to hide it), and she was pretty sure Natsu felt the same, even without memories—his feelings rang true.

 _So sweet!_

For now, Levy appeased herself by folding her arms and raising a brow at the dragon's actions. She watched the gears turning in his head as he slowly set her friend down, "Hey guys!" He actually gave them a nervous chuckle!

"Thanks Natsu." Levy winked at him, being all she could manage before tackling her friend in a most ferocious bear hug. "Wooow Lulu! You looked as awesome as Bisca, riding up in that hat!"

Lucy playfully lowered her hat and rested a hand on her hip, striking a sexy cowgirl pose. "I'll have to remember that! Bisca's gorgeous!"

The two of them shared a giggle, ignoring the confused fire dragon.

Wendy was examining the horse cautiously when the others came into view. The sky dragon squeaked in alarm and hid behind Levy and Lucy.

"Don't worry, Wendy." Lucy smiled at her, "those are some of my Celestial spirits, making true on their contract in a way no wizard could have ever expected."

Levy glanced at Natsu, noticing his frown at the way Lucy was looking at her spirits. She elbowed him, causing him to jump like a high strung cat. Gajeel smirked at the blunette and pointed a thumb back at the three spirits. "Looks like we got more mouths to feed!"

" _Where have you been! Lulu's been so worried about you!"_ Levy couldn't help but exclaim, all those countless nights holding her dear friend that was so wrecked with worry over her spirit's well being... Things hadn't been so well the last time they'd refused to respond to her call.

"I suppose one more repeat of our story may be required, Big Brother, unless you think we should skip it and just go right for punishment time."

"No one's being punished, Virgo!" Lucy said tiredly.

Natsu leaped at the sight of the blonde showing her exhaustion and threw her arm over his shoulders. He then passed a glare at Loke, "You guys talk all you want, Loopy still needs rest. Leave her alone!"

As he dragged her inside, Levy could hear her reprimand Natsu for being rude. Some things would never change. She smiled brightly at the iron dragon, successfully back from his quest. "Thank you so much Gaajie! It's just not home without Lulu."

She heard Wendy giggle at Gajeel's attempt to play it cool, "Yea, yea, Shrimp. I said I was gonna bring her back, and I did. Come on, I'm starving."

Levy tied the horse before they went in, knowing Lucy hadn't had the chance to. She had to ask her all about that later. "Wendy and I have been cooking ever since we got back, I hope there's enough for everyone!"

Loke smiled at her, "For your cooking? I would travel to the depths of hell just for a single bite."

Levy laughed and hugged Loke, choosing not to hear the growl that came from the iron dragon, "Some things really never change!"

o.o;;

Natsu laid Loopy onto the bed as gently as he could, all his concerns of the day rushing back to him. From how he felt when they played at the fishing hole, to how worried he was when he thought Loopy might come back for him. He'd almost lost her to a creep today too. Then there was that breathing creep...

"Hey Loopy?"

"Lucy." She murmured, sighing contentedly.

"Uhh..." Natsu scratched his head, "Lucy... thanks for... ya know, stickin around."

Loopy eyed him curiously, "Of course. What else would we do?" She smiled mischievously, "Gajeel had gone all caveman on us, remember?"

"Heh... yea."

He barked out a surprise when the blonde pulled him into the bed with her and laid her head on his chest. "Now stay put and let me rest."

Another blush was creeping up on him, but what could he do? He just got an open invitation to stick around and guard his treasure. With a lion prowling on the floor below... what kinda guy would he be to refuse? A smug smile curled on the dragon's lips as his arms curled around Loopy. His Loopy. He didn't quite understand it, but he didn't care to.

Loosing her was not an option.

* * *

 **Welcome back my lovelies! Fun fact about me: 13 is my lucky number! Huzah for chappie 13! Was that enough fluff for ya? No? Hang in there!**

 **Five reviews per chappie lately! ME LIKIES! I haven't made much of a name for myself in the fanfic world yet—so it sounds like a win to me! I love hearing your input! Got a lot of: Loopy's a badass! XD! Thank you guys! You make all the late nights worth it!**

 **Lick lick lick! I lovies it!**

 **tkitty23** **: Oh the drama! Lemme feed you some Jerza, Gale, and Nalu to chase away those nasty blues! T.T Me lick you long time!  
ONE: Lucy's a badass**

 **PeoniesandPoppies** **: Yaaaaaas, love da Gruvia! :D Much more now that I have found a lovely Flower to please!  
TWO: Lucy's a badass**

 **lkityan** **: Yuup! The little dragon's nest just got bigger via Loopy's baggage!**

 **WolfyLeigh** **: The giant cat held his own against two dragons for a while there! He found her, yes indeedy!**

 **fanficlove2014** **: Dirty lick? DIRTY LICK! IMPOSSIBLE! Utterly INCONCIEVABLE! My licks are pure, unrestrained LOVE! It's only dirty if I don't watch where I lick o.o Wooo! There I go again, I need censorship!  
THREE: Lucy's a badass!**

 ***cackles madly***

 **Just for you  
Seriphia  
aka Lick**

 **Stay warm with a blanket,  
stay warmer with a cuddle buddy!**


	14. Ep 14: Wildfire

**Rated M**

 **M is for MATURE, people.**

 **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 14

Wildfire

Fire rained down from the sky as the gang from Magnolia made their stand against the evils of the black market. Had Reedus borne witness to this, he would have relished in the opportunity to capture such wrath those of FairyTail brought down. Amidst the ashes and fire a group of enraged wizards and spirits gazed into the chaos without mercy. Natsu was crouched from his first burst of fire, Lucy and Levy stood tall behind him, while two other dragons with slitted eyes searched for vindication. The three Celestial spirits took the rear, eying any who dared contemplate escape.

Wendy manipulated her wind magic to boost Lucy's voice so she could be heard everywhere, it would not be long before this place was swarming with the undead.

"How dare you taint this land with the filth of an open market for slavery." The blonde desperado had left Equuleus in the woods but donned the slave trader's hat. Should someone recognize it, she wanted them to be filled with fear as to what may have happened to his health. "FairyTail will not stand for it! We will purge this land of any evil we find," She lifted a finger to point at the many bewildered and grimy faces within the clearing, "and our eye has fallen on you."

 _Good thing that I've practiced writing so much or I'd never be able to come up with such great lines! Just look at how scared they are!_

With that said, the team split into their designated roles. Natsu and Gajeel were to reek havoc, pure unadulterated pandemonium. The spirits would round up the slavers, and Wendy was to escort Lucy and Levy to any holding cells to free those unfortunate enough to have been forced into slavery. The sounds of screams and panic were all around them and Lucy closed off her heart, they would get no sympathy from her. With two dragons loose, there were certainly plenty of screams to go around.

Celestial and Solid script mage burst through the door of a building catching fire and paused for a horrified moment at the scene in front of them. Dozens of women and children huddled in a back corner, only a few were blessed with scraps for clothes.

"They kept them _naked?"_ Levy gasped, aghast at the sight.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. " _This_ is what the world is coming to? What the hell does anyone need slaves for anyway?"

Wendy walked in and squatted in front of a little boy in torn trousers. With the kind of smile that could only come from a face as sweet as hers, she said, "Let's get out of here. You're free now."

The small boy couldn't be older than six, the concept of free might have eluded him if his mother hadn't grabbed the blunette's hand with desperate eyes, "Really mistress? Free?"

Wendy's comforting smile brought many of the people round and they started to stand on shaky legs. Lucy struggled to keep from averting her eyes, they needed to see a strong wizard ready to defend them, not a squeamish girl giving them another reason to feel ashamed.

"Solid script magic! Cloth, fabric, blanket!" Levy provided the answer for her.

Many naked bodies sought to cover themselves with what the mage provided hungrily. This is whom Lucy would feel sympathy for. She had come close to being one of them, stripped naked, who knows what horrors has been done to these people.

Everyone jumped and several children screamed when the roof started to collapse, ashes coming down.

"Hurry! Get outside!" Levy quickly began ushering them out while Lucy ran to a mother trying to pick up three children at once. She gratefully relieved one of her twin babes to her and picked up a three year old. The mage found herself a bit nervous holding such a small baby, she'd never been so close to one before. Was she supporting her head right? Was she warm? Cold? She wasn't crying... that's a good thing... right?

Once everyone was outside, Lucy and Levy dove out the unstable doorway. Wendy was waiting for them, holding the small boy she'd first offered help to. Lucy gaped at the scene outside. Natsu and Gajeel were doing their job well. The sky was red with the ambient light of the son of Igneel and hastily build shelters were being torn to scraps by the wrath of an iron dragon. Their roars overpowered the screams of the terrified slavers turned victims. Lucy scanned the area for her spirits, and found them easily enough when she all but fainted at the sight of Virgo. The spirit had men and woman both trembling in frozen fear at the sight of her. Somehow, her little masochist had transformed into—for lack of a better word—a sadistic succubus who reveled in the fear she used to keep the prisoners in place. She had a pair of bat wings bigger than her body and she cracked a whip that rivaled her own _Fleuve d'etoiles._ The spirit's maniacal laugh sent shivers down her spine.

"So THAT is what Virgo can do now...?" Lucy exclaimed loud enough for Levy to hear over the roar of fire.

"Geez..." Levy bit her lip, "I think I'd rather tangle with the Lion..."

Wendy sweatdropped, "If that's what she does, what in the hell does Aries do?"

Natsu landed right next to his sister and lightly tugged her hair, "Don't say hell!"

She squeaked at the tug then fwapped her brother in the back of his head, "I coulda said a lot worse!"

"Owwwwwie!" Natsu rubbed his head, "so sensitive!" He looked to the other two, his eyes widening at the sight of Lucy and the baby, "...baby?"

Lucy grinned, "Isn't she cuuuute?"

The mother approached her and gently pulled the child from the blonde's arms, annoyed in a way mothers tend to get when strangers guess their child's sex wrong. "It's a boy."

o.o;;

Natsu threw his head back in a cackle at Loopy's face when the woman snatched her kid from her. Priceless!

Loopy glared at him and brooded, "Don't you have something to go light on fire?!"

Natsu wiped a tear from his eye, "Nope! Place is good and burning!"

Levy ran to the group they'd freed, "Are there any others? Where do they hold them?"

"The men, they keep the men in a hut with a thatched roof over there." A teenage girl pointed, wrapped up in a piece of Levy's fabric.

Levy and Loopy gasped together, "A thatched roof?" They turned to Natsu as one and he blinked curiously, not recognizing their terror at learning that the men slaves could be burned alive in the box full of tinder they were being kept in.

" _Whaaat?"_

 _-THREE HOURS EARLIER-_

Loopy had called a house meeting after her day of rest. The sun had just started to set by the time she and Natsu had woken, and she seemed dead set on filling the group in on something pretty important.

The house smelled like roast duck, and the starving fire dragon couldn't have been happier. He was starving! Gathering everyone up for a breakfast/dinner was easy enough, most everyone had slept the day away. It felt weird to eat something Levy had cooked on a stove instead of something he'd scorched up just right. He wasn't picky though. Feeding the goat girl was going to be a problem—she didn't eat meat, but she refused to make a fuss, saying grass and leaves were fine with her. Maybe she really was a... goat.

The meal went as peaceful as it could, what with the lion constantly trying to talk with Loopy. Couldn't he just let the girl eat in peace? Once everyone was mostly done, Loopy's expression turned serious.

"Those guys that took me... they kept talking about selling me." Loopy told them everything, about how they thought about finding a necrophiliac to sell her to if she was dead, about how they thought about chopping off her hand to hide the guild mark—everything. The rage that filled Natsu was mirrored by everyone in the room. The world hadn't expired for even three years, but that didn't seem to matter to evil men rising to prey on the weak. How could he let any of his family out of his sight if shit like this was happening? And so close?

Loopy paused, looking at everyone's various states of anger, "When we are reunited with FairyTail, we need to find this place and get rid of it for good."

Most nodded, but the dragon brothers didn't. They glanced at each other and Natsu gave Gajeel a small nod. Gajeel leaned forward, "We don't need no stinkin guild for this. They messed with us. I say we sniff'em out and give 'em somethin to think about for a looooong time."

"Aye." It was the only thing Natsu could squeeze out of his grinding teeth.

Aries started to bite her fingernails, "We don't know how many there are, or how big their camp is... I'm sorry, but do you think we could pull it off?"

"I think Princess deserves retribution for what they were planning. If it pleases her, at least. I could dish out some punishment." Virgo spoke as though she may as well be ordering tea, instead of condemning an unknown amount of people to... punishment.

"You know I'm always down for a fight, Lucy." Lion freak smiled charmingly at her.

What the hell? She smiled back! "This is about liberating whatever slaves they might have already, not about revenge guys." Loopy gripped her fists tightly.

Natsu rubbed her back, "You have your reasons, we have ours."

That brought her smile back to him, where it belonged.

Gajeel stood up, "Daylights goin fast. I say we go now, I ain't gonna wait around for them to try and take any more of us. This ends tonight."

Levy and Wendy looked up at him with determination, "Aye."

- _SKIPPING BACK TO THREE HOURS LATER-_

Wendy was the first to race towards the hut the young girl had pointed to, followed closely by both Loopy and Levy. The dragon watched them run off, rolling his eyes. Didn't they _tell him_ to light the place up?

 _Yesh..._

Then a familiar scent greeted his nose. A certain unwashed smell he'd been faced with yesterday. Natsu turned back to where the girls had run off to just in time to see the same man he shook down yesterday snatch Loopy into a choke hold. The surprised grunt she let out echoed in his ears like a death toll. Fire consumed his entire form as well as leaked from his mouth as he strode towards the back of this man.

"You little bitch!" The man yelled right in her ear, "this is your doing! You think you can just barge in here and destroy our way'a life?"

Loopy struggled to talk, "Travis... was it? So glad you... could make it!"

Wendy and Levy had continued running to save the slaves, neither of them had heard Loopy getting scooped up. Natsu made a mental note to figure out a way to better hone Wendy's abilities, she should have smelled him.

"Shut up, whore! I'm gonna squeeze the shit from outta yer eyeballs, you ain't worth sellin!"

That was it. If the fire dragon wasn't already filled with murderous intent, he was now. From behind the man, Natsu grabbed his filthy wrist from under Loopy's pale chin and pulled it back to twist right on the verge of painful. Just a little further and it would crack.

Even amidst the grimy man's screams, Natsu spoke, "Don't you remember what I said I would do if you hurt her?" He twisted tighter, making the slaver's eyes tear up, "what was it I'd said? Maybe about finding something worst than roasting your filth to smithereens?"

Loopy turned around and covered her mouth, "Natsu! Natsu stop!"

He was burning the man's skin, forever branding his wrist with his palm. Natsu looked up and saw fear in her eyes—but she wasn't looking at her attacker—Loopy was looking at him.

"You can't! This world has already rid us of so much of our humanity!" The emotion of her words were bringing moisture to her eyes, making the fires he'd spread reflect in her bottomless brown, "we can't let it take this from us too! Natsu, _we are not killers!"_

He wanted to, oh but he wanted to. Not just once, but twice now has this man grabbed her while her back was turned. The dragon in him burned for retribution; this scum had touched his treasure. Alas... Loopy's words spoke truth... irritating, indisputable, _damnedable_ truth.

He was a better man than that. He would be for her.

Even with these thoughts bouncing in Natsu's mind, releasing him was difficult. He tsked and dropped him, kicking him in his gut. "Bottom feeders like you aren't worth FairyTail's time." His voice lowered and his eyes started to glow a ruthless inferno, "come near her again, and you will be wishing for the death I'll never grant."

Natsu stood his ground ruthlessly as he watched the man crawl away, sniveling like he should do for the rest of his miserable life. The thoughts boiling over in his head were evil, the things he wanted to do to that man, a small part him screamed inside his head words that his brother had spoken last night. 'It was her choice, not his.' Loopy had chosen righteousness. Her choice was his mercy.

 _I can deal with that..._

His brooding was interrupted when the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla tackled him into a hug. Had his stance been less sturdy, it may have knocked him off his feet. She pulled his attentions back from the depths like a moth to the flame, except this time, he wasn't the flame.

"I knew you wouldn't do it Natsu! I knew it! I had faith, I always will!"

Natsu looked down at the top of her head pressed against his chest and stroked her shining, golden hair. It was tinted a sinful red against all the flames, "Of course not, Loopy! You made a real good point."

She looked up at him, refusing to loosen her grip around him for even a moment, "About maintaining our humanity?"

Never pass up a chance to make her smile, Natsu would always say: "What? Nah, the part where you told that guy you were glad he could make it!" He flashed her his brightest grin, "that was pretty great!"

Mission accomplished, Loopy granted him a smile he swore he'd never forget—not this time. The both of them looked at the other under their element, Natsu was utterly mesmerizing to the blonde, with flames of his own design framing the mage's vision. Unbeknownst to the dragon, who was captivated by the involuntary spell Loopy held against him when she looked into his eyes. Staring at one another like this held them frozen while an invisible wildfire grew between the small space between their eyes, their cheeks, and especially their lips. Instincts led the fire wizard to wonder what those lips tasted like, were they soft? They smelled more like vanilla than strawberries. If he were to lean just a little bit closer, perhaps the mystery could be solved.

One of his hands slipped down to her back as the other stopped stroking her silky hair in favor of cupping the back of her head instead. Both pairs of eyes widened when the spell was abruptly broken,"Yo! Flamehead!"

They separated quicker than two underage delinquents caught sharing a bottle of rum.

It was the Lion Boy that had yelled at him. He looked pretty mad, and pointed in the direction Levy and Wendy had run off to, "They could sure use the help of someone _immune to fire_ over there!"

"Right!" Natsu stuttered and ran off in that direction. Loopy just lowered her hat under a reddened face and walked off in the other direction. She must have been hot around all this fire.

o.o;;

Moving an entire guild was not easy, Mirajane and Erza had sequestered themselves to quietly argue about the best way to accomplish such a task. They tried to hide their disagreements from the rest of the guild but everyone knew their methods clashed frequently.

Juvia had been bunking with Cana for so long now that it was difficult recalling ever having her own space. So much had happened since their flight from Magnolia. The rain woman was packing, as everyone had been ordered to do—not that there was much to pack. She tucked the small magazine clipping from several years ago, depicting a picture of Gray and his _Sorcerer Weekly_ profile, into her pocket. She could loose any of the other material possessions she still had, but the picture was staying with her.

Juvia looked over curiously to see Cana sitting on her pile of blankets everyone used for beds these days, just staring into one of her cards with nothing at all packed. Her various pants and skimpy tops just littering the area around her.

"Cana-chan...? If something is wrong, Juvia is here to listen."

She waited for an awkward moment. Cana was so sucked into her own thoughts that she hadn't heard.

"Umm... Cana-chan?"

The card mage looked up finally, "Hmm?"

Juvia sighed, and walked over to sit beside her, "Why is it that Cana has not started packing?" She tried to catch a glimpse of the card she was holding.

Cana noticed her roommate's curiosity and showed her the card. It was her Laxus card. "Jellal said they they were okay, ya know."

"Ahh." Juvia suddenly understood. Laxus and Cana had begun seeing each other between missions. Cana had even joined them on a few from time to time. "Cana-chan is worried about Laxus-kun."

"Nah." Cana leaned on a hand and carelessly tossed the card to the side, "no reason to be worried about those guys. It was nice to hear that they're doing alright though."

"So then, what is the matter?"

A heavy sigh came from the brunette, "It's what Jellal said about his memory. He really doesn't remember a thing? They don't know where to find us at all."

Juvia grew a smile, "So Cana-chan _misses_ Laxus-kun!"

She made a face of nonchalance, "Ehh, maybe a little."

The mage yelped when Juvia caught her into a tight hug, "Juvia understands, truly! If Gray-sama had been out there... Oh Cana-chan! Juvia is here to help!"

Cana chuckled under her friend's embrace, "I guess it might be a good thing that we seem to be returning to Magnolia. Anybody from FairyTail is bound to work their way back there eventually."

The rain woman leveled her eyes to show Cana her determination. "Juvia will fight harder than all of FairyTail to return Cana to Magnolia. That is the best chance for Cana-chan to be reunited with her love, so Juvia will break all barriers to see it happen!"

This brought a blush to Cana's face, "Uh... my love...? Let's not go nuts there, Juvia."

"Now is not the time to dwell in doubt of one's feelings. Cana-chan never knows what tomorrow brings."

"Riiiight... I could get eaten tomorrow." Cana sweatdropped.

Juvia nudged her, "Cana-chan knows that's not what Juvia meant."

"Yea, yea."

"Come," Juvia stood and picked up a few of her roommate's clothes, "Juvia will help Cana-chan pack up."

o.o;;

Loopy had offered the survivors to join them in Magnolia, but when mention of the town came up, the people looked at their crazy saviors as complete lunatics. They apparently had a vivid memory of the devastation that had been wrought in a town that size. So, Levy had instead offered them all the resources that were stocked up by the slave traders. Neither Gajeel or Natsu were very happy with that. Their little group did all the work, yet they got nothing out of it.

 _Well... the smile on Loopy's face is pretty great._

She was walking next to him, guiding her beast with Levy riding on top of it. The blunette had exhausted her energy making all sorts of things for the people before they headed out in their various directions. Natsu thought it was pretty funny how close Gajeel stayed to the horse despite his obvious dislike of the thing. He was probably worried Levy would get kicked off or something.

"We did something wonderful tonight, Natsu." Loopy said softly, watching the path ahead of her.

Natsu looked to her with a raised eyebrow, "Yea I guess..." He let out a sigh and cupped his hands behind his head, "I still think you shoulda let me keep some of that bread." The dragon peeked an eye at her, "been a long time since any of us got some fresh bread."

"Probably not as long as them," Loopy mumbled.

 _Damnit, Natsu! There ya go makin her sad._

Lion Prat turned around, walking backwards to leer (at least in Natsu's opinion it was a leer) at Loopy, "Yea, we can survive without it, who knows when they might get more food. For all we know, they may not know how to hunt or fish."

"Nobody asked you, Kitty cat," Natsu growled.

The pretty boy just held his hands out as if he wasn't looking for trouble and said, "Chill out man, it's like Lucy said: we did a good thing tonight."

"Loke?" Loopy chuckled, "you should watch where you're going—you're about to bump into that tree."

The lion's eyes lightened when they met hers before he turned around, deftly avoiding the tree Loopy had warned him about.

 _Damn tree missed him!_

Something about that guy rubbed him the wrong way. Loopy seemed to trust him, but Natsu didn't like the way he kept interrupting. Couldn't he just be a good little house cat and keep that big mouth of his shut?

They jumped when Levy slid off the horse with a moan. That must have been what Gajeel was been waiting for. The girl had started to nod off and as soon as his brother caught her, he grew quite a bit of distance from the four legged creature. Loopy asked, "How is she?"

Gajeel did was he did best, and frowned at her, "Shrimp really wore herself out helpin all those guys. She's just tired. She gets the bed tonight."

Loopy nodded with a caring smile, "Of course."

"Awww," Natsu couldn't help but whine, "but your bed was so comfy!"

He winced when the blonde glared at him, "Exactly why she gets it tonight!"

"Ya know, I used up a lotta magical energy too!"

"Geheh, yea ya did." His brother just had to bud in.

"So we can flip for it, right?"

"No," came voices from all sides of him.

o.o;;

The exceeds stood about examining a huge map of the country that had been laid on the floor while Max pointed out the best route they should take. Such a large group wasn't about to head the shortest route, a jump, and a skip through the forest, nor should they take the second shortest route that passed by the canal. Too many unpredictable things that could happen to separate them, which left them with their best option being quiet possibly the worst one.

"It's settled then," Mirajane said with a heavy heart. "We'll travel down the main road until the train station, then follow the tracks down the farming fields."

"At least we'll have the same open field advantage you all have had here." Pantherlily replied, committing as much of the map as he could to memory, "we'll have plenty of room for warning and defense. Protecting the civilians you have sheltered all this time should be our top priority."

Happy stared at the map without speaking. Pantherlily had spent much of his time the last two years training the younger exceed in combat and tactical skills.

"Is there something wrong Tom Cat?" Carla spoke out, revealing she had noticed his reservations as well.

"Mmmm..." Happy continued looking over the map.

"I think everyone should be able to go by daybreak." Erza folded her arms, "It will be a long journey. I suggest we all get as much rest as we can."

Mirajane looked to her sister den mother and nodded, "Yes." Then she turned to Max, "Thank you very much for helping us consider what route to take, Max. I can't believe this map of yours is still in such good condition!"

He flashed her a thumbs up, "For the longest time it was a mint condition collector's edition. I tried to save as much as I could from the shop. Real excited to see those walls again."

"Aye." Erza smiled, "I get the feeling many of us are rather excited to be heading back. So long as no one thinks such a task will be easy, then we should be able to manage."

Mirajane smiled, "Everything will work out just fine. FairyTail will find a way to bring Magnolia back to life, I just know it."

"I see someone has reclaimed her can do attitude." The smile on the battle maiden grew brighter.

The she-demon giggled, "It feels good to be going back."

"Indeed." A vein finally popped on Erza's forehead as she turned down to glare at Happy, "just what are you staring at down there?"

Happy looked up at her, "There aren't very many fishing spots on this route of Max's ya know... how's a guy supposed to get his fish?"

The others stared blankly at the cat.

Pantherlily complained first, "THAT'S what you've been thinking about? All that planning and you were just thinking about your stomach?"

The blue exceed's ears plastered to his head and he pouted, "I miss Natsu... he would understand. It's gonna take a lot of food to feed a group like this ya know!"

"I find that I am forced to agree with him. Just how do you expect to feed such a large group in over a week's road trip?" Carla folded her arms.

Erza winked at them, "We'll be fine. You'll see." She for one, had been impressed with Happy's foresight, even if it was only because he was raised around their Natsu's gluttony. "Let's make sure everyone knows we will head out at daybreak. We'll want to cover as much ground as we can in daylight before we find a safe campsite. Tomorrow, our journey back home begins."

Her words were agreed upon by determined nods. Soon the battle to reclaim Magnolia would begin.

* * *

 **Woooooooooow guys! So many reviews! I LOVE the love! How can I make you wait for more when you shower me with so much love?! I hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

 **xoxoxoxo!**

 **I just GOTTA lick ya! o.o! Soooo many licks!**

 **panicatthediscofreak7** **: We shall discover what the clash of clans brings together, my friend. ^.^  
** **tkitty23** **: You'll take those scraps and gobble them down like a gourmet dinner, damnit! OH! And I love you too of course! ^^;;  
** **Exxcaliburr** **: Keeping the fluff alive DoubleX! Thank you!  
** **NoraRabbit** **: He's definitely relying more on his dragon instincts with no memories to fall back on. Memories are an important part of who you are, what makes you, you. The dragons are managing pretty well! I imagine dragons are naturally pretty possessive of the things the claim as theirs.  
** **OriginalBanbii** **: We're even then! Cuz I totally freaked out when you said you freak out! YAAY for the freaking! Yes, I'll keep it rolling along! :D  
** **lkityan** **: A hug? FOR ME!? SO SWEET! I lovies you soooo so soso much! Thank you! I am so glad this tale can brighten your evening! Best, hug, EVER!  
** **fanficlove2014** **: We've already had such a long conversation through the PM's, I dunno what else to say! Uhh... I checked out The 7 Deadly Sins. Hehehe, it's intriguing. What with the princess not defending her private areas? o.o;;  
** **AuroraWolf64** **: I hope you don't mind some Laxana in there too, that's where I seem to branch from the norm. Just don't see much LaxusxMira happening, though the fanfics I've read with them is cute—don't see it in my fics. Cana and Laxas now... THAT'S intriguing! Ty, my beautiful spirit of the Northern Lights!  
lovefeircely: ME TOO! *GLOMP* Thank you for reading!  
** **EddingsFan** **: Challenge excepted. ;) hope you enjoyed the new chappie!  
** **PeoniesandPoppies** **: Yup! First coupling in Zombieworld... but not the last!  
** **WolfyLeigh** **: His possessiveness seems to be a big hit! XD Poor Natsu's only more confused now, just wait for next chappie, got some cuteness bubbling in my head. Zombies are NOT the end of the world!**

 **TWELVE reviews for ONE chappie! You spoil me! It felt like I had a new comment every time I checked my phone! What a great gift you guys have given me! Thank you so much guys! I think I'll write up a tiny preview of the next chappie, it's the only thing I can come up with on the spot to try and express my gratitude:**

 _ ***Chibi Natsu and Wendy standing in front of the screen***_

㈷3 Natsu: What's the deal with Loopy? She didn't want to go hunting with me today!

㈵2 Wendy: It's Lucy.

㈴8 Natsu: She was actin all funny, just wantin' to stay in the kitchen. How much fun can that be? Loopy's being a killjoy.

㈵0 Wendy: It's _Lucy._

㈵4 Natsu: You don't think it's because Loopy wants to hang out with the housecat do you? Betcha he's the kinda perv that would think she's pretty hot in that apron...

㈷7 Wendy: It's LUCY!

㈴5 Natsu: Do you smell sumthin? It smells good! I better head back before Gajeel eats it all!

 **Just for you  
Seriphia  
aka Lick**


	15. Ep 15: I lay thee down to sleep

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 15  
I lay thee down to sleep

Levy woke to the gentle pings of raindrops falling on the window. Rain. Felt like forever since there had been any rain. The last time...

 _I had been at my weakest... just one of the many times Lulu and I had escaped from those creatures. We were both beaten up pretty bad. We'd sought refuge in that country house. How many times did we pray for the family we found there? How many times... had we wished their out of the way home could have skidded by from the plague unscathed. The mother was still holding her family... even in their eternal rest._

They had stayed there a few extra days to give the family a proper burial. Levy had never known how difficult it was to dig such a large hole. She and Lulu had decided to bury them together, they'd looked so peaceful holding each other. It would have been cruel to separate them. So even buried, they rested in their loved ones' arms.

Both poetic, and perhaps a bit morbid. It had felt like the right thing to do. She wondered if the rain would always remind her of that family. Someone should remember them.

The mage laid there, watching the water trickle down with soft feelings of love and remorse for those lost when she heard something similar to a snort come from beside her. This made her jump, learning that her solitude was simply in her imagination. Levy looked to her right to see a head of mussed black hair leaning against the foot of the bed. She smiled. So Gajeel had sat on the floor next to her while she slept. People could say what they wanted about the ruthless iron dragonslayer—she knew he was nothing but a giant teddy bear.

 _Unless he forgets me again._

She shivered at the thought. Both times he'd met her ended with her suffering. Both times were so different, but so similar. He certainly was pretty rough around the edges. The mage chose to see him much like Belle had seen Beast in one of her favorite fairy tales. He had seemed a monster at first too, but if you bothered to get to know him; you'd learn that he could be kind and gentle. She rolled onto her stomach and her smile grew warmer as she enjoyed comparing him to the tale. Her fingers stared swirling around his coarse hair as the blunette made herself comfortable dangling her feet in the air. Bare feet. He'd taken her boots off too?

 _Just a big teddy bear._

A heavy sigh came from the other side of the big mane of hair that had her snatching her hand away out of it as though it was a viper's nest. Levy heard a mumble and Gajeel turned slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye from over his shoulder.

"If you're thinkin of brushin my hair, you can forget about it. Takes a lotta work ignorin it to get it to be just right."

For some reason that comment of his made her imagine a little girl, Gajeel's nonexistent daughter perhaps, playing with his mop of a head. Brushing, braiding, tying tiny little bows... all the things this teddy bear of a dragonslayer would let his little girl do to him. When no one was looking, of course.

The mental image hadn't gotten very far when Gajeel asked, "What's with the smile, Shrimp?"

By that time, she was beginning to imagine herself as the mother, seeing bits of herself in Gajeel's tiny girl. The smile she'd adorned hadn't been one she'd meant to be wearing and him catching sight of it made her blush—like maybe somehow he'd seen her mental image. "N, nothing..." Levy smiled in a less dreamy way and lightly tugged half a handful of his hair, "so you fell asleep on the floor huh? Couldn't stand not wishing me a good night?"

Gajeel looked away, the back of his head greeting her again, "Just didn't want cha fallin off the bed like ya fell off that fleabag."

Levy chuckled, "Alright there big guy, I gotcha. Thanks for helping me out then. I'm not a good rider in the first place, so it was a good thing you were my spotter. I was bound to fall off eventually."

"That thing is a menace to society. Probably sick too, with all them big orange splotches. We should put it down."

His comment about the beautiful paint Lulu had brought home forced Levy's hand—she tugged his hair more fiercely this time. "You're not going to lay a _hand_ on Equuleus! She's probably a mustang! Colors like that are just her type of breed."

"Damn! Alright, alright, lemme go already!" She granted his request... just this once. His second offense may not be met with such mercy. Gajeel twisted himself to rest a bent arm on the bed, the remnants of a frown on his face, "since when were you all puppy dogs and ponies? Don't tell me you're some sort of prissy princess."

She had to giggle at that, "If I was, I think I'd be a better rider!"

"Geheh, one would hope."

The door creaked open and Lucy stuck her head in. She must have gotten embarrassed seeing her and Gajeel engaged in a private conversation—her face was red!

"Morning Lulu!" The blunette smiled, recalling all the many questions she'd had yet to ask her.

"Mmm, morning! Ah haha..." Lucy popped into the room and laughed nervously. "I'm just... uh, going in there." She pointed at the bathroom at almost the same time she disappeared into it.

Levy blinked at the closed door curiously, "She's acting weird."

"Those two were arguing downstairs while you were educating me on why that horse ain't sick. Geheh, little bro didn't take her wanting to stay home very well."

That made Levy even more curious, "Oh..." More questions to add to her interrogation list...

Gajeel turned back to her, "So you feelin alright now, Shrimp?"

Levy looked back to him with a smile and a nod, "Mmmhmm!"

"Good." The dragon rose and started to head to the door, "in that case, I'm gonna go see a Salamander about some grub." With that said, he walked out of the room without another glance at her.

Levy stared at his sudden exit with a slightly raised brow.

 _Okaaay... that was abrupt..._

o.o;;

Natsu glared at the stairs that had carried the blonde away. He didn't understand why she was acting so weird. They always went out together. Scavenging, hunting, gathering—whatever. They were a team now weren't they? Was she still freaked out because of that smelly punk that grabbed her? She hadn't seemed scared at the time. Wendy put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her with the question in his eyes.

His sister gave him a sympathetic smile, "She's been a little weird ever sense she came back. It's probably just a girl thing."

He raised a brow, "A girl thing?"

"Don't ask." Wendy grimaced.

Rolling his eyes, he threw his arms up in agitation. "Whatever man! You're coming with me, Kitten."

"What?!" She jumped, "me? Why!"

"Cuz you need practice with that sniffer of yours. Come on."

Somewhere in their talk, Gajeel had manifested on the top of the stairs. "You're goin hunting right?"

"Yes, _damnit_! Why does this surprise everyone today?" Seriously, don't these guys know anything about his routine?

"Don't rub your shit on everyone else _baby brother._ " Gajeel growled, "what's that I heard about Wendy's nose?"

In the quickest way his impatience would allow, Natsu explained how Wendy should have smelled the slaver that had grabbed Loopy.

"Hmm. Yea, that's a problem." He looked at Wendy, "you were supposed to be protecting them while they were helpin survivors, but if you didn't even notice that then we definitely gotta have a dragon training. Let's go." Gajeel grabbed a bandanna that he'd slung on the stair handrail the other day, gave it a sniff check, then tied it over his nape line when it met his approval.

"What? You're goin too? I'll stay home then. Wouldn't want anything to happen with all three of us gone." Natsu started walking up the stairs.

The fire dragon barked a protest when Gajeel grabbed his back collar and hauled him off his feet. "Nope. Family hunting trip. Gotta make sure Wendy can start to fend for herself. Bunny girl's spirits are watchin the house. They'll be fine."

 _Since when was he so damn trusting? Mr. Bitchy leaving our treasure with those freaks? Damnit!_

For some reason that he couldn't place, Natsu hated the idea of leaving Loopy with the lion. "No way! Those guys are wusses!"

His brother continued dragging him outside, "Shuddap Salamander, they'll be fine."

 _That's what I'm afraid of..._

Natsu sighed. Once again, it looked like Gajeel was gonna get his way.

 _Damnit!_

o.o;;

Leo was surprised when he saw all three dragonslayers exit the house. Gajeel was holding Natsu under his arm when he turned around and looked at him on the roof.

"Hey Cat!"

Cat? Really? These guys really needed to get their memory back. This was getting annoying. "Ho Dragon. A little early to be collecting salamanders isn't it?"

Natsu jerked out of Gajeel's grasp and glared up at him, "Oh ha ha. You ready for a brawl, Furball?"

Well someone was in a testy mood. What's his deal lately? Not about to be instigated by his hotheadedness, Leo stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for Gajeel to take care of it. As far as big brothers go, Natsu couldn't have gotten a better one.

Sure enough, Gajeel got in Natsu's face, ordering him to calm down, then Natsu (of course) had to retort and this went on until Wendy, bless her heart, got them both to settle down. Now the iron dragon finally looked back up at him and told him that they were going hunting. Then, in probably the rudest way possible, told him that he'd better make sure Levy and Lucy stayed safe. As if he'd let anything happen to them.

Always the good sport, Leo winked. "So long as you'll keep the lovely Wendy safe, you got a deal."

Isn't that cute! The budding little teenager blushed! She was growing up to be quite the looker. Both Natsu and Gajeel frowned at him. Man, these guys... Fortunately, they headed out anyway, though Leo was curious as to why Natsu kept glaring at him over his shoulder. That should be the other way around. Leo saw the way he'd been looking at his summoner last night. The kid needed to remember what he forgot: Natsu's relationship with Lucy was platonic.

"Big Brother?"

Leo turned to see Virgo next to him. "You're supposed to be watching the north side. What is it?"

Virgo stepped closer to him, holding her umbrella higher to share its shelter with him. "Perhaps now is a good time to speak with the Princess about getting through the Final Gate. I assumed you hadn't mentioned it before because of how touchy Master Natsu's been. I do believe it is difficult for him to admit he has fallen in love with the princess."

His eyebrows raised in astonishment, "Really? Is that what you think? Little Salamander's actually in love?"

She just kept the same emotionless expression, "Well, yes, of course. It's fairly obvious, for those of us who can look from an outside perspective."

He wasn't even going to ask what that was supposed to mean. Virgo always had something seemingly innocent to say about everything, and quiet frankly, he wasn't up for listening at the moment. Instead, Leo nodded, "Yea, I think now is a perfect time to tell her about the Final Gate. If we're ever going to patch up Arawn's little problem, we're going to have to gather more information." Leo tilted his head back and sighed, "I just hope the guy has chilled out a little by now."

"I'm sure the princess will know exactly the right things to say to him. She's very charming."

"That she is," Leo practically purred.

o.o;;

It was terrifying, hearing such screams from children. It had been as though the powers that be themselves stood against their return home. The sun hadn't even reached his midday peek before the ground opened a deep cut into the earth right in front of them. A wizard who questioned their righteousness may have thought that Mother Gaia herself cursed their travels.

Erza Scarlet held no such doubts.

When the dead started crawling from the gash in the ground, she saw it as a test. FairyTail would prove their worthiness a thousand times over to show Arawn that this world did not deserve his curse. Their world would always be a place of light and love, whether or not the dead roamed as monstrous cannibals.

They crawled out like something from a nightmare. Their joints were bent at odd angles as hundreds scurried out on hands and feet from the bottomless pit. Some did not even seem to have their necks straight, leaving their heads with a look of supreme hunger gazing upon the wizards from irregular angles. As Erza pulled her spear from her back, a rush of ice and water passed her by and blasted the crawlers back. Many wizards' only job was to see to the safety of the civilians in their company, but FairyTail still had their attack force.

Erza, Mirajane, Gray and Juvia had insisted to be the ones to carry this burden. The four of them would unleash enough fury to send these things back into the pits from which they came. Mirajane was already in her demon form, phasing all around the monstrous hoard. Erza stood at the ready with her spear cocked while Gray and Juvia continued washing the lands clean around her. All the moisture poured into the deep wound in the earth, making it difficult for more to escape its depths. Once the flow began to slow, her turn would begin.

What could have made the ground open like that?

o.o;;

"Yea, I had Aries go out and find the ingredients. I need you're help though. If I try to do it on my own, I know I'll just goof something up." Lucy pouted to her friend.

Levy winked, "I gotcha. Neither of us are all that good in the kitchen, but I'm sure that with our combined powers—we'll figure it out!"

"And let's not forget our ace in the hole!" Lucy winked back at the blunette when her face looked confused, "Virgo! She doesn't wear that maid's outfit for nothing! The girl's a real whiz at just about everything domestic! I know she'll be able to help us out."

"Then why in the world do you need my help Lulu?"

"Are you kidding?" Lucy took her hands, "because we do everything together! Like I'd ever let you skip out on today's kitchen catastrophe!"

"Oh right..." Levy sweatdropped, "that would have been merciful..."

Lucy giggled and Levy soon caught her contagious giggles as well. She didn't think she'd ever get used to hearing her friend laugh again. So many times they had been lost in the dark these past two years. Both mages stopped and looked to the door when, suddenly, a knock was heard. "Who is it? You can come in."

The door opened to admit Loke. He flashed them a smile before walking into the bathroom for a towel. "This mortal crap is really annoying. I hate being wet."

"Do you need a change of clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright. It's kinda nice after how hot it's been lately." He draped the towel over his head and began drying his hair. When he finished, he lifted the towel off and smiled at the two of them. "How do I look?"

Levy chuckled, "You still look like a drowned cat, Loke."

"Har har." Loke frowned, "you girls ought to know how proud us lions are. You shouldn't make fun."

"Ha!" Lucy smiled, "you can't fool us! You love the teasing!"

"Heh." Loke responded, tossing the towel back into the bathroom. "Look ladies, we need to figure out what we're going to do about Arawn. I suggest we go have a chat with him ourselves."

Lucy gaped, "The spirit of the underworld? You gotta be kidding!"

"Aww, he's not that bad."

"Sure Loke..." Levy groaned, "he only decimated our entire world, sounds like a great guy."

"Ehh... ancient spirits like him have an odd kind of honor code, sure... but he did warn people about his hammer."

"I don't think he's the kinda guy who would be up for talking, Loke..." It was definitely a scary idea—going to meet the Lord of the Dead.

"Look, I'm not defending him, I'm not. I can guarantee you though, he will be very intrigued to speak with a young Celestial mage such as yourself. And if we ever want to lift this curse, then we're going to need information only he can provide."

Lucy _did not_ look happy about this. "I won't be seeing him alone right? You'll come with me?"

Loke bowed in front of her with a soft smile on his lips, "If it pleases the lady, of course."

Sighing heavily, Lucy looked to Levy, who nodded her support. The blonde turned back to her spirit with determination spilling from her eyes. "Alright Loke. What do I need to do?"

Loke nodded to her. Her strength and courage would always overcome her fears. "What do you know about the Final Gate?"

o.o;;

It turned out, that a few more wizards were needed at the front line. They had seriously misjudged these creatures' speed and dexterity. Gray worried about Juvia, constantly siphoning them back when he had to begin fighting alongside Erza. She held them from the survivors, but how long could she hold? It felt as though they had been battling for hours.

Another crawler leaped for the back of his head and Erza swiped it down before it made contact with him, "Gray! Focus! We cannot let them overwhelm us!"

"Easier said than done," He replied, using sharp ice blades that seemed to grow from his elbows. He spun, kicked and sliced but they just kept coming. "Never thought the day would come when I missed Hot Head's fire."

Erza laughed as her spear sliced through five at once, "I believe I've heard you say that several times since this whole mess started!"

"Really?" He elbowed another that had jumped behind him right through its forehead as he kicked another away, "I don't recall that."

" _Now Jellal!"_ They heard Mirajane call in the distance, and soon the sky was filled with a giant black and blue orb, crashing down to their right. Hundreds of the creatures were ground into a sickly pulp of soup that Juvia would gladly wash away.

Mirajane had called Jellal to help. She had begun herding the creatures to her as bait, then calling for him to use his meteor spells to purge them of their rotten existence. Gray was pretty sure their strategy was wiping out quite a bit more than he and Erza were. Nonetheless, they fought on. These things wouldn't get a chance to eat anyone today.

By the time the onslaught abated, Gray was breathing heavily and wasn't sure he would be able to manage walking onward for the remainder of the day. He must look as bad as his partner next to him. She stood, panting, scanning the countryside for anything that moved. Both of their eyes went wide as they were suddenly drenched in water.

"Aggg!" Gray sputtered, "what the hell was that for, Juvia?"

The rain woman approached them while dusting her hands, "Both Gray-sama and Erza-san were covered in those things' juices. Juvia simply wanted to rinse you off."

Erza began to wring out her hair, "Many thanks Juvia. I would not have liked that to dry in my hair."

Juvia nodded to her and raised an eyebrow at Gray.

He never used to feel pressured when she looked at him like that, why did she seem more intimidating lately? "Yea, yea, thanks Juvia... I guess."

Without any warning, Juvia grabbed him into a giant hug with a wide grin, "Of course Gray-sama! Juvia would always clean Gray-sama up! Gray-sama fought so bravely!"

After the initial shock, Gray smiled down at the little water nymph and returned her embrace. She only had the best intentions. He supposed he didn't really want to spend the rest of the day smelling like one of those things. Oh well, being all wet was much better than the alternative.

Jellal and Mirajane phased in front of them. "It looks like that was the end of them," Mirajane smiled triumphantly, as though she hadn't just been a terrifying she-demon and ripping the heads off of countless bodies.

"We should count ourselves fortunate that all eaters aren't like those." Jellal frowned, looking upon the jangled mess of limbs in their midst.

"I believe it was a good thing that those creatures came to plague our land at the very moment we were traveling by. Can you imagine them roaming the land unhindered?" Erza countered.

Jellal smiled to her, "Perhaps you're right."

Erza nodded to him then looked back to her partner, wrapped in a rain woman. "Umm, do you two need—"

"No we don't!" Gray yelled at her, cutting her off. "she's just happy I'm safe."

Juvia nuzzled her head into his chest, "Just as Gray-sama is happy that Juvia is safe!

This brought Gray to wish Juvia had opted for silence, because the blush it caused was not his style, and brought the other three wizards present to cackle with laughter.

o.o;;

Of course it would stop raining when they were finally headed back. Evening was coming in, and Gajeel and Natsu had decided Wendy had had enough. She was dragging her feet, exhausted from what her brothers had put her through. Natsu was purring with how proud he was of her progress and how watching her catch that boar made him hungry. Seriously, it was gonna take forever to prep that thing!

"When we get to the house, I'll show you how to properly skin the hide. That hide will make a nice trophy for you," Gajeel added.

"Yaaay..." Wendy grumbled. "Just what every girl wants."

Natsu felt a little bad for making his sister haul the thing home all by herself. He'd been more than happy to carry it for her, but Gajeel insisted she cart the whole thing home herself. Part of her endurance training, he called it.

When they reached the street their house was down, Natsu started smelling something wonderful. His eyes widened and he was sure he might start drooling. He looked to Gajeel and practically started bouncing, "Loopy said she wanted to stay home today, do ya think she spent it in the kitchen?"

Ignoring his brother, Gajeel looked down at his sister, "What does it smell like, Wendy?"

Wendy breathed in deeply and thought about it, "...Baked... bread?"

"YEA!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air, "let's go!" He started running down the street in his hurry to reach that alluring smell.

A five minute run was all it took. He stopped when he saw Loopy outside rubbing down her four-legged accident-waiting-to-happen. She hadn't noticed him, sure her back was turned, but he hadn't been trying to run quietly. Was it really that easy to surprise her? No way! She wouldn't have survived this long with reflexes that slow. Something was still bugging her.

He was gonna have to fuck with her. There just wasn't any other way around it.

Now being supremely quiet, he started sneaking up on her. Her little tattle tail of a pony snorted at his approach, fortunately Loopy paid it no mind. Once he was right behind her, he growled and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. She cried out but he didn't stop there.

Probably sounding more like Frankenstein than the undead, he moaned out, "Looooopy taaaaastey!" and planted his teeth right onto her neck.

The girl had figured out that it was Natsu as soon as his warm arms had wrapped around her, even though it had startled her. However, once his lips and teeth made contact with her skin, she went beat red, just as she had when he'd wanted her to join him this morning, and just as she had when he'd stared her down after he'd freed her from the slaver's grasp last night. A chill ran up her spine that was in distinct contrast to the warmth his embrace was granting her.

As for Natsu, he realized that perhaps this prank should have been better thought out. He was tasting her—he was tasting her! Her skin tasted positively sinful, no way could someone's skin taste so...

Natsu pulled back his teeth and lifted her off her feet and spun her around, removing it from his mind. "I gotcha!" He put her down and scratched his head, "you really shouldn't space out like that out here, ya know."

Loopy turned around and pushed him, "Or maybe I need friends that won't try and scare the daylight out of me just because the opportunity presents itself!"

"You okay, Loopy?" Natsu blinked, seeing how red her face was, "you got a fever or something?"

"It's _Lucy..._ and no." She quickly lowered her head, preventing him from examining her further.

Not taking the hint, Natsu squatted down so that their eyes met again, "Then what is it? Are you hot?" He grinned up at her, "I smell bread."

Just the distraction she needed, "Yea! Levy and I have been baking all day!" She pulled the fire dragon back up and started to tug him inside. "I felt bad that you'd wanted some of that bread yesterday, so we tried our hand at baking some!"

Virgo stood in the first room, a tray with a loaf of bread in her hands. "I took the liberty of preparing the first batch just for Master Natsu. Did I do poorly? Is it punishment time?"

Considering the emotions still swirling around inside her from Natsu's hot breath on her neck, Virgo's words caused the blonde a pause, "Uhhh..."

"Punishment time for the bread!" Natsu exclaimed, snatching the loaf from off the tray and taking a huge bite out of it. Speaking with his mouth full, "this is great! Thanks Loopy!"

She nodded to him, thanked Virgo, then walked back to the kitchen without another word. Natsu followed her, he hadn't admitted it even to himself, but he'd really missed her today and wasn't about to let her out of his sight.

The kitchen smelled amazing. Lion Cub was stirring more dough, while Levy was checking another batch in the oven. She looked up and saw Natsu following behind Loopy, "Oh hey Natsu! We sliced up some of last night's left overs so that we could make sandwiches!"

"There were left overs last night?" Natsu blinked, there shouldn't have been any leftovers. These girls were holding out on him! "Where's the goat girl?"

"She's a sheep spirit, and her name is Aries," Fuzzball growled at him.

"Someone had to be on lookout, and now that the rain stopped, she was more than happy to go out." Loopy replied, pulling out the promised meat.

Dinner had gone pretty smoothly, but Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that something was bugging Loopy. Whatever it was, it had escalated since this morning. Why were the spirits acting different? They seemed to be making sure Loopy was eating way more than she would normally. She excepted everything they offered graciously. It wasn't right. Loopy usually ate like a rabbit, but today she nearly ate as much as he did.

Levy kept looking at her in a weird way too. Something was up, and it seemed that he wasn't privileged to the information. Maybe he was worrying too much, but his paranoia wouldn't allow him to let it go. It was as if he could smell the tension in the air.

And it stunk like Lion...

Natsu decided if he was going to get anything out of her, he needed to get her alone. The only chance he'd had all day was when he'd caught her outside, and she'd just dragged him inside (not that he'd complained at the time—there was bread to eat! BREAD!). As the evening grew later, Wendy had asked him to warm her a bath. When Natsu came back from upstairs, Loopy wasn't there. Neither was Lion Boy.

"Where's Loopy?" Natsu glanced around.

Levy bit her lip, "She's outside, feeding Equuleus."

"What's wrong, Shrimp?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, noticing that she seemed bothered.

"It's nothing," was her quick response, "Natsu, you should go see her."

Natsu cocked a brow at that, everyone was acting weird. Of course he was going to go see her. Why wouldn't he? When he walked out the front door, he first noticed the lion leaning against the house. He frowned at the way the cat was watching Loopy.

There she was, under her element again. Her pale complexion reflected the moonlight, leaving her skin with a faint luminescence. Loopy smiled at the horse, who nuzzled her arm for more of the grain she was offering. She was talking to it like it could understand her, maybe he should find her a pet... something that wouldn't break her neck when it decided to buck her off. A smaller animal, something she wouldn't think about climbing on top of.

"So are you gonna tell me why everyone around here is actin all funny, Cat?"

Lion Boy sighed, "You can call me Leo ya know, or even Loke. That's my name as a member of FairyTail, that's what you used to call me. There's no reason to call me demeaning names just because you don't want to bother learning my real name."

"Loke, huh?" That name sounded too cool for a pretty boy like him, "you didn't answer my question."

The lazy cat cocked a brow at him and motioned to Loopy. "Ask Lucy yourself. It's her business, if you want to go nosing around in it, be my guest."

Natsu didn't care for the way he worded that, it made him wonder if Loopy would yell at him if he asked. Oh well, who wanted to live forever? Passing the lion up, he walked to her and cleared his throat this time so that he wouldn't be tempted to sneak up on her again.

Her brown eyes looked up from where she smiled at the animal's face and looked into his. Was his mind playing tricks on him, or did her smile falter when she looked at him? Natsu scratched his head, wondering what was in her head. "Hey Loopy."

"It's Lucy, Natsu." Her expression saddened as the horse nudged her hands, "I thought you were still eating."

He grinned, "Are you kidding? I eat too quickly to still be doing that!"

A small smile returned to her lips, "Yea, I guess you're right." She offered another handful of grain to the creature's mouth.

Natsu watched curiously as the horse gently took the meal from her fingers. Knowing what Loopy's skin tasted like first hand now, he couldn't blame it for licking her hand clean. "You really like that thing?"

"Yea. She's Equuleus, not a thing." Her head popped back up and looked straight into his eyes, "you'll watch over her right? If something happens and I can't care for her?"

"What?" Natsu's brows furrowed and he stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I won't have to. Nothing is gonna happen to you."

Loopy quickly lowered her face, giving him a perfect view of the top of her head.

"Hey..." Natsu put his other hand on her other shoulder and shook her lightly, "What's wrong? You've been acting funny all day."

"If only it was the same reason it was this morning." Loopy slowly lifted her head to look at him again, sadness defining the glitter in her eyes, "this morning was so simple. A perfect reason for a girl to feel bashful. It almost felt... normal, here in a world where nothing is normal."

She paused, leaving the fire dragon confused. What was so normal about a girl acting bashful? Was Wendy gonna start acting funny like this someday? He wiped the back of his index finger under one of her eyes, "Geez, Loop, You sure do cry a lot."

That changed the shape of her eyes... now she looked irritated. "You sure are rude a lot."

He grinned, "Yea, sorry about that."

"And I wasn't crying."

"No?" Natsu leaned in close and sniffed, "smells like tears to me."

Her cheeks began to burn and she leaned back a little, not too successfully though, since Natsu had a hold on her shoulders. A grip he wasn't about to let go, now that he'd smelled her so clearly. There was something about that smell he'd never get past. It was intoxicating.

She sighed, relaxing under his gaze. Lifting one hand to grip his arm, she stared at it so that she could avoid his face. "Umm... I have to go, Natsu. I'll be back soon... I hope, but..."

Her startled eyes met back with his when he simply said, "No you're not."

"Wh, what?"

He shook his head, never breaking eye contact. His eyes reflected the moon, giving a hint to the inferno within that was slowly starting to burn for her, "You're not going anywhere." His voice was low, even slightly intimidating—it sent chills all throughout her. "Like it our not, a dragon doesn't just let his treasure run off. It's not in my blood."

She found his words to be comforting... in an odd way. She loved how he kept referring to her as his treasure. After being away from him for so long, the blonde found his possessiveness of her endearing. It made her feel special. Two years ago, she would have gotten all heated and started screaming at him that she was her own woman and could damn well do as she pleased. But now... things were different.

"But Natsu... there's really nothing you can do." The tears she started to shed were from a fear of hurting him. At first she had been scared of what tomorrow would bring, but now she'd found something more worthy to fear. He wanted her to stay... and she simply couldn't.

Natsu smiled down at her, and leaned his forehead onto hers. "I will stay with you til the end of time, then when time runs out, I'll kick its ass and force it to make us even more time. If you think you have to go, then I'm goin too. I keep telling you, you're stuck with me."

His voice exuded such confidence. Why wouldn't it? He was telling her exactly what was going to happen if she ever thought she needed to go. So why was she still staring at him with those sad eyes? She had a sweet, soft smile on lips that looked good enough to eat, but her eyes were filled with doubt. Natsu closed his eyes and smiled, "I could find you anywhere, ya know. I've got your scent cataloged into my brain. Don't even think about running."

Loopy's horse whinnied softly, nudging the back of her head, expecting more of her delicious grain. She gasped when the nudge brought her cheek to brush against Natsu's. Loopy's skin was cool against his, and he used the moment to wrap his arms around her slim waist. As he winked at the horse, he said, "Maybe that pony of yours isn't so bad after all."

Natsu felt her chest lifting as she chuckled, burying her face in the bridge of his neck. "Just what I need, another animal to pick on me."

That brought a laugh to come from the dragon, "Just trying to keep ya on your toes."

The hot breath against her ear was just too much. She blubbered something about Levy and rushed the both of them back inside.

Loke watched them go by with a frown. That hadn't looked too platonic to him...

Inside, his family was already bunking down for the night. Levy and Wendy were sharing the bed, and Gajeel had confiscated the couch in the living room. That left them with the downstairs entry room since Natsu had passive aggressively let Loopy know that he was not releasing her tonight, with all that talk about leaving.

She hadn't cared to argue. She knew she would miss him dearly while she was away.

They settled down on a nest of pillows and blankets Wendy had built to make the downstairs room more comfortable. Figures that a sky dragon would build a nest much like a bird. Loopy started talking about how soft the pillows were, and how this might be way better than the couch upstairs, but Natsu was only half listening as he kept his arms securely wrapped around her waist from behind. The mage was sitting between his legs with one arm resting on his upraised knee while the other toyed with the blanket as though she was thinking of draping it over them.

 _I need her to know she wants to stay with me. She didn't even seemed worried when I told her she couldn't go. Is she planning on sneaking out when I fall asleep? I'll stay up all night damnit... how do I make her want to take me with her?_

He was painfully aware of how beautiful she was tonight. Natsu could feel the soft skin of her belly, and breath in as much of her scent as he wanted. Beginning to desire another sample of the skin he'd tasted earlier that evening, Natsu barely caught what Loopy had just said.

"That was the first time I've heard you stand up for FairyTail since we reunited, Natsu. I loved hearing it. For a moment, it was almost like you remembered everything."

Natsu stopped staring at the pale neck and shook his head, "I defended FairyTail? I did that a lot huh?"

Loopy leaned to the side, to look at him from behind her, "Well yea, FairyTail was everything to you."

"Huh..." he blinked. There was a time when Loopy wasn't everything?

 _Loopy is everything?_

His eyes were brought back down to the bracelet he wore wedged above one of his cuffs. Lately he kept thinking about her when he looked at that bracelet. Gajeel said it was girly, but that didn't matter. Any reminder of Loopy was a ray of sunshine to him.

"Hey... Loop?"

"Lucy."

"Luce?" Natsu whispered.

Loopy practically purred at hearing him say it and leaned her back against him heavily, bringing a hand to caress his cheek. He blushed when he felt the weight of her body leaning against his so willingly. Calling her Luce must've pleased her greatly...

"Yes Natsu...?

He placed one of his hands over the one she had on his cheek and slowly started to slide his fingers down her arm, "I don't want you to go anywhere without me," his hand slid down under her arm, down the side of her breast, to stop on her hip. He gripped it firmly as his other hand brushed the hair away from the perfect skin on her neck as he whispered, "what can I do to make you want to stay?"

"Oh Natsu..." Loopy fidgeted, causing Natsu to take in a ragged breath. She was exciting something down there that had Natsu begin to think with more instincts than brains.

With a growl, Natsu nipped her neck. He'd been dying to ever since they'd sat down in the bundle of blankets—no, ever since he'd seen her little pony taste her—no, ever since she'd shooed him into the house after the first time. It didn't matter, what mattered now, was that his quick nip, brought another, then another longer bite where he planted his lips down on that flawless skin and helped himself to a longer taste; a taste in private, where his hands could trail back around her waist, and warm the bare skin there with intensely warm fingers.

He was delighted to hear a purr come from the Celestial mage he was wrapped around. It felt like she had a bit of animal instincts of her own as her hand trailed from his cheek to grasp at the back of his strong neck. Natsu groaned at her tight grip, released her from his sucking and brought his lips up to her ear to whisper lowly, "stay with me, Luce."

He felt her shiver. Loopy shifted so that an arm rested over his shoulder, with her legs tucked neatly under her. It was dark in the room with only one shaded lantern, so it was difficult for her to look into his eyes. "What are you doing, Natsu?"

Not expecting a question like that, the rather heated dragon shrugged, "Trying to make sure you don't want to leave me." He glanced at the spot where he'd enjoyed her taste, "looks like I left a mark there for all to see. More proof that you're stuck."

She smiled up at him, "There are worse fates I'm sure. Being locked into a dragon's grasp can't be as bad as they say..." Out of no where, her voice started to slur—as if she might have drunk to much, "oh Natsu! I'm so—sorry. I can't... it's starting... I...wanted to..." Her eyes were growing heavy and she locked onto his gaze. Loopy leaned forward and pressed a light kiss onto the small space between his jawline and the corner of his lips. "I...needed to tell... that—I... Naaaatsu..."

She closed her eyes in his arms, and her body went limp. "Loopy? Loopy?" Fear crept into him so fast that he actually felt cold. " _LUCE!"_

* * *

 _ **HEEEEEY GUYS!**_ **So sorry for the wait! I never make you wait this long! Seri has had a terrible headache lately and it has really put a damper on the creative juices. T.T I fear that my usual 2 to 3 day updates will slow down significantly for the remainder of X-mas season. Going out of town, familial obligations and what not. I'm sure you know the drill. Oh Gawd... don't say drill... my poor head hurts! *sob***

 **PLEASE KNOW:**

 **I have NOT forgotten you  
** **I have NOT abandoned this story  
** **I still LONG to LICK you!**

 **panicatthediscofreak7 : It's not Christmas til somebody cries. ;)  
** **fanficlove2014 : I need more 7 Deadly Sins. It's what kept me going during the worst of migraines. T.T  
** **WolfyLeigh : I'm so sorry... I did it again... o.o;;  
** **lovefiercely : You're awesome too! Fricasseed ice-make wizard eh? Poor guy! And again: I'm sorry! I did it again... blame it on the headache! XD  
** **tkitty23 : Not scraps! Scraps baked with tender, loving care! Only the best for you! Do NOT chew off your arm, DAMNIT! That's—MY—job.  
** **Droobles-I-Tried-Googling!** **: ty, ty! I welcome new friends (especially when my brain supply is running low), and apologize for the slowed updating. I usually update much quicker.**

 **Questions? Comments? Hate mail? Lick mail? I'm around! LOVE to get messages from you guys. Fills me with glee every time. MERRY X-MAS, LOVE YOU!**

 **❄~Just for you~❄  
** **Seriphia  
** **aka Lick**

 **ps: as a private heads up JUST for my lovable readers who clamped onto this story because they enjoyed my Who Would You Dance With? nalu; you know, the readers who suffered through the tale's hasty quips ALL the way through to my many bad jokes, I AM about to start writing that bonus chappie... I just can't really say when it'll be finished. It just HAS to be perfect! O.O;;**


	16. Ep 16: Pray the Lord, my soul to keep

**Rated M**

 **M is for MATURE, people.**

 **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 16

Pray the Lord, my soul to keep

Those lucky enough to have tents, had them jumbled together in a mess of fabric. Juvia could hear Erza's inner monologue about how disorganized their defense would be should the ground split again. The civilians had a rough time getting their children to sleep after the horrible sights she was sure had been embedded into their minds. This was a rough life for everyone, but the way it affected children, Juvia could only imagine.

Could it be true that all this started because some lord of the underworld was throwing a temper tantrum? The idea sounded too fickle to her. She wanted to believe that spirits old enough to be deities would be far more wise than this hypothesis of Loke's.

Many wizards were on watch tonight. Even though Juvia had a free pass for unhindered rest, she volunteered despite being on the front line earlier. She'd promised Cana that she would fight hard to get her home, and she meant every word of it.

Not many knew that she had pushed the rain away. Juvia couldn't imagine their big troupe sloshing through the muddy rain on the very first day of their journey. She supposed the rain would have fallen closer to Magnolia. Should Erza's final plan to take the city work, nurturing the ground there would be very beneficial. Now that was a woman who seemed to have it all figured out.

 _Not like Juvia at all. Juvia does what she can, but it never seems to be enough. The people are still scared, the children cannot sleep... it seems that nothing Juvia does can chase the nightmares away._

The air wasn't cold, but Juvia felt a shiver anyway. She stared out into the darkness, determined to stay awake when a shrill cry came from one of the tents. Juvia turned around at once and raced toward the sound. The first person she saw was Happy, in his grown form, sprint out of his borrowed tent and dive into its neighbor. Pantherlily stepped out behind him and noticed her.

"It's Carla!" He was much more hesitant to run into a woman's tent than Happy had been.

Juvia nodded to him and ducked into the tent behind Happy. He was sitting down holding a shaking white exceed still in her smaller form. "Carla! Carla, what's wrong?"

No matter how many times she heard him speak in his larger form, Juvia would never get used to the deeper pitch of his voice. It sounded nothing like the Happy she had grown accustomed to. Kneeling down beside Carla, Juvia stroked her head, "Juvia is here Carla-san."

"T, Tom Cat? Juvia?" Carla peeked an eye open.

"You had a vision didn't you?" Happy's ears lowered, worried for the white cat in his arms.

"Y, yes..."

"Where are the Strauss sisters, Carla-san? Juvia thought they were sharing their tent."

"We're here," Lisanna said from behind.

Mirajane ducked into the tent, crawling to the three of them. "We had just left for some water. Carla was asleep."

Suddenly Gray peeked over behind Lisanna, "What's goin on? Is everyone okay?"

Gray-sama was wearing nothing but his boxers, his hair was in a state of disarray... and he looked absolutely dreamy with those sleep fogged eyes. The rain woman's face went completely red.

With a poof of white mist, Happy was now holding a much larger version of Carla. They may have seemed like a lovely couple, had Carla's eyes not been filled with dread.

"A mage will meet with one twined in white. Great gates will open..." Carla winced as if her head ached, "one to enter, one to leave. Balance to be maintained." The white exceed gripped the strap Happy kept slung over his chest he used to keep his bo staff fastened to his back and tugged desperately. "I saw Lucy! She was floating in a sea of nothingness!"

Carla shivered and looked into Happy's eyes, her ears were completely flattened against her head, "Except... it was only part of her."

Juvia glanced at Mirajane. The eldest Strauss sister was listening to Carla's words, hopefully digesting more meaning from them than Juvia was.

"So much fire! Dragons with clipped wings... they were in danger— _because of us!_ "

"What are you talkin about?" Gray frowned and started to walk in, but Lisanna blocked his way with a disapproving scowl. Instead, Gray flashed her a glare then looked back down at Carla's frightened form. "That's stupid! We aren't gonna put anyone in danger. That's what we're going to Magnolia to prevent!"

Happy looked over at him and practically hissed, "She can't help what she sees, Ice Princess! Back off!"

The blue cat's outburst left everyone surprised.

 _Of course..._ Juvia smiled at him, _Happy-san has turned into a man, and Gray-sama—though he hadn't meant to—disrespected his dear Carla. Happy-san has grown much these past two years._

Juvia leaned forward and lightly kissed Carla's forehead, "Juvia thanks Carla-san for her gift of foresight. It pains Juvia that it effects Carla-san so, but it cannot be helped. FairyTail will do everything possible to use the information towards a positive outcome."

Mirajane nodded, "That's right! I couldn't have put it better. Thank you for coming to check on her you guys!"

"Yea... sure." Gray sighed.

Juvia nodded to Mirajane, "Juvia trusts Mira-san will tell Erza-san about the vision?"

"It will wait til morning. She must have been tired to have not come running like we did."

Gray chuckled under his breath, "Either that or she's got company..."

All the ladies _and_ Happy looked over at him, puzzled.

The ice make wizard suddenly looked rather embarrassed, "Uh... nothing, nevermind," and quickly backed away.

As much as Juvia longed to go with Gray, she stayed for a bit longer to make sure Carla had recovered fully. Once she was well enough to shoo the over protective Happy from the tent, Juvia was certain she'd be fine. Besides, with the Strauss sisters here, she wouldn't be in for a lack of good company. When Juvia finally ducked out of the tent, she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. Perhaps she had over done it some. She straightened up and was suddenly overwhelmed from a dizzy spell that took her senses for a real spin. As she stumbled, she felt cool arms catch her.

"Woah. Someone's been staying up too late."

She couldn't help but gasp to see that Gray was there. Had he been waiting this whole time? She stuttered under his firm grasp, "G, Gray-sama! Gray-sama should be resting!"

That smile of his would always cause her to melt.

 _Don't melt, don't melt!_

"You're one to talk. It's nearly time to start packing up, and I'm willing to bet you haven't gotten a wink of sleep."

Not willing to deny it, Juvia leaned against him. He smelled like a cool ocean breeze... "Juvia couldn't rest while there were so many children unable to do so. Juvia needed to make sure they were safe."

"And who was making sure Juvia was safe?" Gray cocked his brow at her.

She lowered her eyes. Perhaps if she just became a puddle, he would stop patronizing her. The rain woman was too tired to keep up with his quick wit at the moment. Maybe if he just held still long enough... he'd let her fall asleep right there in his arms.

"Come on Juvia. You need rest too. Let's go." Her raven haired ice wizard started to tug her away.

"B, but, Gray-sama! Juvia's tent is that way," she sputtered, too tired to even hold herself up on her own.

"Yea, but it's way over there. I've got a tent right here, and I'm pretty sure you're too exhausted to care."

 _Oh dear... don't melt!_

A few more steps and Gray was easing her down onto his mess of blankets. His little tent was small enough that he didn't need to share one with anyone else.

Between yawns, Juvia managed to say, "What about Gray-sama?"

He sat down in the entrance and winked at her, "I'm not sleepy anymore. You rest up, I'll be on watch now."

It was not a confession of love, nor was it gesture of passion. What it was, however, filled Juvia with a sense of calm waters in a day of spring. It was Gray-sama caring for her, he was going to watch over her to make sure she got what he thought she needed. Sure she was tired, but a simple drink of water could have fixed that... she still got what she'd need though. Juvia had needed it for a long time.

She got to see her Gray-sama as the last thing before slumber, and the first sight of her wake.

 _Don't melt..._

o.o;;

Aries and the lion burst through the front door when they heard Natsu's cry. He was shaking and calling to her with panic-stricken eyes, "Wake up!"

Thumps upstairs turned into two blue headed ladies tearing down the stairs, only to stop at the sight of the fire dragon hyperventilating over Loopy's limp form.

Levy covered her mouth and sobbed into her hands. The sky dragon quickly knelt down next to her brother and delved into the blonde's constitution. "I don't understand, Natsu. She's fine... just fast asleep."

"That's... not all together accurate..." Lion Punk frowned.

Natsu lifted his head up fast enough to cause the cat to jump as his eyes glowed with anger. "You did this, didn't you?" A growl started to rumble from deep within him, " _bring her back!"_

"Well, little dragon, I could try true love's kiss to wake the sleeping princess if you really want..."

That cat was lucky he wasn't going to let go of Loopy, because every ounce of him had a deep desire to rip him and that smug voice of his to shreds. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? _Someone's gonna start giving me some fuckin ANSWERS!"_

"Natsu!" Levy called out, "you've got to calm down!"

"What the hell's with all the racket?" Gajeel rubbed his eyes as he trudged down the stairs.

Wendy frowned, "So what is going on?"

Levy put a hand on Loke's shoulder, hoping the news would be received better coming from her. "Remember when we first arrived with the spirits, and they told us about Arawn?"

The slight nods from Wendy and Gajeel, and grinding teeth from Natsu led Levy to continue. She took a deep breath after glancing at Lucy. Such a deep sleep could have fooled anyone that she was dead—Loke had warned her but seeing was believing. "To simplify things... Lucy is on a journey to find the Final Gate."

Natsu clung tighter to Lucy's limp form while Gajeel spoke up, folding his arms, "That gate these guys had to cross to get here?"

Wendy's eyes widened, "The one that made them mortal?"

"The same." Levy made sure to speak before Loke could, but before she could say more, Natsu interrupted.

"Why her? Why can't the cat just to back through and bring the gate with him?" He turned his angry gaze to Loke, "you worthless now Kitty Cat? You need Loopy to do your dirty work? What the hell does she even NEED it for?"

It wouldn't be long before Natsu started steaming, and the furious eyes of the Zodiac King weren't helping. Levy stepped in between them, only to hear a low growl come from Gajeel, "Loke is not a Celestial wizard Natsu. He can call upon anything of the Celestial world about as good as you can, as any of us. Lucy is the _only one."_

Loke stepped around Levy and spoke just as soon as she paused, "The Final Gate is far different than anything else. There is no key to summon it, only other beings from the Celestial world has ever used it, to my knowledge. Lucy must go through a dream trance to find it, so that she can enter our realm."

"And just WHY the hell does she need to go there?!" The fire dragon was growling again.

"Y'all think you need to talk to this Arawn fella don't you? You think you're gonna save the world from all these dead guys?" Gajeel scoffed bitterly, "sounds like a tall order to me."

Levy turned to him heatedly, "If not us then no one Gajeel Redfox! We can't just let the world go on like this! The dead out number the living! It's only a matter of time before the entire world dies!"

"Sounds a little dramatic to me, Shrimp. If he's pissed off enough to turn the world to shit, what's to stop him from just strikin Bunny-girl down as soon as he sees her face?"

Natsu's growl escalated, "She's _not_ going!"

"Not your choice to make," Loke retorted just as loudly.

"Like hell it isn't!" He barked right back.

"Natsu!" Wendy spoke up, "this clearly was something Lucy felt she had to do. At this point, the only thing we can do is care for her on our end. Just look at her." Everyone in the room turned to the blonde in his arms, "she's completely helpless right now."

"How long?" Natsu frowned, staring at the girl with a new sense of purpose staring him in the face. "How long will she be like this?"

"Can't say. As far as I know, a wizard has never needed to search the Final Gate out before." Loke frowned, wishing he had better news to share.

There was no happy ending to this conversation. In the end, the group had to agree to disagree—in a very disagreeable way. Gajeel wandered back upstairs, while Loke and Aries went back outside to continue their watch. It must be nice to be mortal, yet have no incredible need to sleep.

Levy and Wendy stayed with the smoldering Natsu.

They both took a seat on either side of him on the dragon built nest. Wendy leaned her head on his shoulder and began rubbing his back while Levy looked down at Lucy, brushing hair from her face. "I'm so sorry, Natsu. I thought that she was going to tell you when you went to see her outside."

For a long moment, he didn't speak, he did not move. The flame from the single lit lantern toyed with the shadows, forcing them to dance to its unpredictable whims. Levy was consumed with thoughts of Natsu going off the deep end... even when faced with monsters, he always had something to say. Her heart bled for him once he finally spoke—the overwhelming hurt taking a firm hold of his voice.

"I asked her to stay with me."

…

"She started talking about having to leave, and I just shut the idea down. I told her I would come after her."

….

"And all along, she was already set to do... this." He gestured to the woman in his arms, holding her tighter.

"Natsu..." Wendy purred lightly, clinging to him.

The fire dragon lowered his head, and both girls saw the repetitive rise and fall of his shoulders. He was crying. Trying desperately not to—but he was crying, "I'd asked her to stay."

"She couldn't Natsu..." Levy bit her lip. What could she say? "Everyone has their own part to play in the world, and she knew this was a duty bestowed upon her as a Celestial wizard." Both blunettes had a hand on his back now, "she is more than capable of completing this task and returning to us."

Wendy tried to put on a smile, nudging her brother, "It'll be just like waking up from a wonderful nap."

Natsu shook his head, "Loosing her is not an option. I asked her to stay."

Levy concluded that love was a funny thing. There Lucy was, right there in his arms, yet she might as well have been on another planet. She wondered if Natsu grasped the depths of his words. He could not even entertain the idea of Lucy being gone, and wanted her to always be by his side. "Ya know..." she spoke softly, "in FairyTail, there's this um... rule... kinda." She adjusted herself to look into the burning eyes of the fire dragon, so that he could see the ferocity of her own. "Have faith in your fellow wizards. A FairyTail wizard is capable of destroying the moon, so have faith that your guildmate will pull through."

Wendy managed to push through that smile, "You don't fool me, brother. There's a reason you chose her for your mate, and one of those reasons is because she is strong and capable."

His eyes widened, turning to the nosy sky dragon, "M, m, mmmate?"

The young blunette simply smiled at him.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at his observant little sister and began resembling his elder brother with how he harrumphed and scooted away, not once loosening his grip on the blonde in his arms.

The girls glanced to each other, then scooted back with him, and stayed with him and Lucy that night. Wendy had made a nice nest.

o.o;;

Night gave way to day, and day succumbed to night. Again and again in the never ending cycle, never knowing or caring for the torment such signs of time passing gave the tiny creatures that lived in both day and night. After a week, Natsu was convinced that time would wait on no man.

But he would wait on Loopy.

Mischief being a part of his personality led him to start snooping through her pack. They had moved his heavy sleeper to the upstairs bedroom where her bag had been staring at him, taunting him. Proving he was the master had him digging through it after several restless days. Well, restless for him. He figured Loopy was getting enough sleep for the both of them.

 _Clothes  
Smelly stuff that she doesn't use  
Clothes  
Socks  
Clothes  
This sucks. Why can't girls have anything interesting in their stuff?_

Frowning, he glanced behind him at Lucy's limp form.

 _Wouldja come back already? It's so boring without you._

Turning his attention back to the backpack, Natsu noticed a smaller pouch sewn onto the bag. He fumbled at the buttons of this hidden compartment ((it wasn't hidden, but to Natsu it was like finding a secret door)), hoping something as valuable as the meaning of life was trapped inside. Surely the mate of a dragon would have _something_ valuable they carried with them! He suddenly paused between buttons.

 _Did I really just think that?_

He really just thought that.

 _Damn that Wendy... getting as bad as all the other girls. Shoulda tried keeping her away from them more._

Naturally he would blame his thoughts on his sibling—it was one of the things they were good for. The final button on the pack was finally released, so Natsu concluded that it need not meet its demise this day. He eagerly slipped his hand in...

and felt paper.

 _Awwww, COME ON! What that fuck!_

Removing the paper seemed fruitful however, because his frown turned upside down when he saw that the paper was actually several letters—all addressed to Mom.

Reading material. And not those boring books Levy kept looking at, letters! Like the first time he'd ever discovered that there was a Loopy. Uncaring as to the consequences should the blonde wake up to learn what he was reading, he laid on the bed next to her and started ripping into letter number one.

o.o;;

"This ain't good." Gajeel frowned, standing on the roof with Loke.

"It feels like something's over there." Loke replied.

Creeps were milling all around the streets, all pinpointed on something on the other side of town. Some would let out a feral cry, others stalked slowly, but all of them were focused on getting there as fast as they could.

"Where are the other two?" Gajeel asked, looking down at a crowd much too close to their front door.

"Aries should be on a rooftop to the south, and Virgo is further toward... that," Loke grimaced, motioning in the same direction the mob was headed.

The dragon glanced at him, "She gonna be okay?"

Loke chuckled, "Oh yea, if things look grim, she'll just sprout wings."

"Heh, that's a handy trick."

o.o;;

Levy and Wendy were putting together a meal for Natsu. He hadn't left the room since they'd moved Lucy in there five days ago. They had been very concerned about him, his appetite was hardly there—and that was just unheard of when it came to Natsu.

They were chatting about Lucy's current health when a loud rumbling seemed to make the entire house shake. Wendy shrieked and Levy held her firm, dropping Natsu's prepared plate.

"Was that an earthquake...?" Wendy asked with the fear plain in her voice.

"No..." Levy answered, trying to sooth her, "that was different. It must have been—"

Both of them cried out when it happened again, this time laced with an ear-crushing crack sound. Moans of the dead began filling the downstairs. Levy and Wendy barely got a chance to widen their eyes and let the reality of what was happening sink in when Gajeel barreled in through the kitchen window from the roof. The intensity of his eyes told them of the danger better than his words ever could. "We gotta go, _NOW."_

Gajeel reached out for Levy, but she peeled out of the kitchen and into the bedroom faster than he ever thought she could run. Natsu had both his and Lucy's pack on his shoulders, and was lifting up Lucy while Loke held the window open for them. Levy squatted on the floor and started shoving her plethora of books into her bag. Gajeel nearly tripped over her as he ran in after her, "Are you kidding me, Shrimp? Leave them!"

Natsu turned around and growled at Gajeel, "We've lost enough, Gajeel! Give her two seconds!"

Levy was already standing up and adjusting the bag now on her shoulders. "I'm done."

Natsu nodded to her and stepped out the window, heading to the roof.

Once the makeshift family was all on the roof, they laid eyes to everything on the ground. Bodies were trampling each other in their desperation to get to where they were going. The stench was overwhelming to the dragon's sensitive nose, and the sound from so many was deafening. Gajeel was pretty sure he was the only one who heard a frightened whinny from below as he grabbed Wendy and Levy's shoulders to steady them as the ground rumbled again.

"What the hell is causin that?" Natsu spat.

"I can't say for sure, but it feels really familiar..." Levy bit her lip, afraid to hope.

Wendy was really fretting, peering down at the ground. The infected had noticed them, "What are we going to do? Natsu can't jump roofs while holding Lucy!"

"Like hell I can't!"

"Up there!" Levy pointed at the demon/Virgo up in the sky.

Once the spirit saw that they seen her, she pointed out in the distance. Levy squinted, unfocused and refocused her eyes, trying with all her might to see what those specks were up in the sky.

Gajeel's face looked very confused, "What the fuck...?"

"They have—wings?" As did Wendy.

Levy squealed so loud it made them all jump, " _It's Happy! It's ALL of them! Happy, Lily and Carla!"_

Natsu's fleeting thought was, _How the hell is Loopy sleeping through all this?_

* * *

 **Oooooooooh it's getting hard to keep the Christmas spirit guys! Everything's so EXPENSIVE! T.T;;**

 **BTW!**

 **Direct ure hate mail at my Luv—this chappie would have come out at LEAST a day or two sooner, but she FORCED my hand and had me start a Seven Deadly Sins fic. Gah, I'm getting in over my head. x.x**

 **Tis the season to be jolly...**

 **Here's what makes me happie! LICK TIME!**

 **AuroraWolf64** **: Those damn tests! Paper shred ALL OF'EM! Then maybe they'll stop picking on my beautiful Rori! Oh, we should probably smash all the printers too... WHAT FUN!  
** **fanfictionlove2014** **: Ding Ding! You're so awesome Luv! MWAH!  
** **tkitty23** **: I think my being shoved in your pocket is hot and heavy enough! Perhaps I should make you wait LONGER for your heavy petting, hmmm? My brains are lotsa less scrambled now, thanx pretty kitty!  
** **Lkityan** **: Headache is all gone now, thank you so much! I hope this isn't** _ **quite**_ **as rough of a cliffhanger. :)  
** **Exxcaliburr** **: Not quite... and Natsu is pretty used to playing dense when it comes to his feelings, but I think he's starting to wise up. ;D  
** **autumnpixie33** **: No pressure eh? Thank you! It's a great honor. =^.^=  
** **EddingsFan** **: moving slower than a snail with December dragging me down, but the updates will keep coming! Have a Happy Xmas to you too! SO SWEET!  
** **panicatthediscofreak7** **: Not dead, but close! No telling what she's going through quite yet! I hope this helped the suspense for a little while!  
** **lovefiercly** **: OMG I LOVE IT! That has to be the best Hades ever! Better than any movies TV series, hands down. My dead lord guy isn't gonna be THAT great, but I think I got a decent idea for his character. :) I liked the Kthx at the end, got me giggling!  
** **beginswithkay** **: I know, I am evil... but I try to keep it at a sorta 'what would you ever do without me' chaotic evil. *places a bent halo on head*  
Gray Fullbuster 20: ****This is going to sound pathetic I know, but I'm a liiiittle star struck! THE Gray Fullbuster, is enjoying my story. *swoones* Seriphia is addicted to Gray-sama too! (I feel a little like Juvia o.o)**

 **btw! In honor of the GLORIOUS number 13: should I receive 13+ reviews for one chapter, I'll write a preview to the next chappie just like I did that one time... at band camp. I WAS A FLUTIST!**

 **Just for you**

 **Have a Merry Christmas guys!**

 **Apologies for the slower updates.  
Thank you so much for everything! Such love, such support.  
Aishiteru  
~Seriphia~**


	17. Ep 17: Should I die, before I wake

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 17  
Should I die, before I wake

Lucy felt as though she was floating.

A great sea of ethereal mist as far as the eye could see, all was quiet and peaceful. Where should she go? What should she do? Drifting along was getting her nowhere, but no matter how far she went, it seemed that she didn't get anywhere. How long now? How long has she been searching? An eternity.

Eternity alone.

 _Natsu..._

This Final Gate business must have him fuming. The mist around her seemed to turn a hint of pink when she thought about him, he'd expressed so much passion when he'd asked her to stay. He couldn't remember a thing about Igneel, FairyTail, or their partnership... but he was still Natsu. She'd missed him like a part of her own soul for over two years, and here she was—without him again.

She closed eyes that were not eyes and visualized a Gate. A gate more spectacular than any gate she'd ever summoned before. This was a dream trance right? That's what Loke had said; she could control a dream. With hands that were not hands, Lucy formed a rectangle in the air. The mist before her wafted lazily from her manipulations, and the colors from her mind's eye began to fill in the space. She focused on it and prayed that it would take shape. A door began to grow from the colors, but as soon as it took form, it began to crack, and ripple, melting away. A sigh from something that was not lungs came from her.

 _Can't create something out of nothing, I guess._

She kept drifting, sending out the question to anyone, anything listening.

 _I must find the Final Gate._

 _o.o;;_

"We must move quickly!" Erza thrust her hand out as FairyTail took their stand against Magnolia. Wizards were arranged in a wide arc around the guildhall and Droy stood beside her. "Ready!" She called, then nodded to Droy before she called out to everyone, " _Now!"_

Droy stooped his hands down low and the earth rumbled below their feet, he slowly cast his hands up into the air with a strained look of concentration and a huge wall of weaved vines came up as he did. He'd grounded the wall to grow where each wizard touched stood, shaping the arc to his whims, and it lifted them off the ground and to the top of the natural wall. Natural being used loosely of course, no plant would grow like this without manipulations.

With the wall up, it was Jet's turn. He dragged something similar to a plow behind him that Laki had put together. It was designed to dig a deep groove in the earth when pulled, and Jet brought it around Droy's wall many times over. The earth shook as Droy continued to grow more plants around the wall, reinforcing it many times over. Erza noticed a few buildings further into the city begin to collapse sadly. When Jet took off with Laki's device toward the river, Erza called for Juvia.

Needing no cue, Juvia filled the deep groove with water, creating a moat that wrapped around the wall. With the wall and moat in place, Erza looked up at the exceeds floating up in the sky as decoys to keep the infected at bay. "Get the civilians in the guildhall and bring all available wizards to the wall. All that's left is pest control."

The plan was working beautifully—until a fire erupted on the other side of town. Did some of the houses still have working furnaces? Surely the lacrimas would be duds by now. That fire was spreading fast. Far too fast for brick houses...

"Juvia!" Erza's eyes fell on the rain woman again, "we need to douse that fire!"

Juvia shook her head while she pressed her lips together, "Juvia cannot! There is no condensation in the air, and Juvia is too dried up from filling the moat! Juvia must get to water to rejuvenate."

No good. Erza looked to the wall and searched for Gray. When she spotted him, he was already jumping down from the wall when she called for him.

"Already on it!" The ice make wizard replied, landing in a squat before racing to Juvia. "A little soon to take a stroll outside the wall," he smirked, "but whaddya say?"

Juvia blushed and took his proffered hand, "Juvia would love to!"

 _Godspeed..._ Erza wished them luck.

o.o;;

Natsu had tried his best to keep his fire in check, but there were too many of them to contend with. When Loopy's house fell from under their feet, they'd been separated from the others and tumbled right into a sea of monsters. Natsu exploded a fire from within himself to clear the way, carefully funneling his flames away from the treasure he held protectively. He hoped the others had managed to stay together, but at the moment he had to focus on keeping the Celestial mage sleeping in his arms safe. Flaming monsters ran to them with a feral hunger, dying to be burned.

He carried Loopy through the labyrinth of buildings and debris with a train of monsters behind. They were spreading a fire that he could not eat. Natsu hated fleeing, but he was not free to fight while he was Loopy's only defense. Burning her was a risk he'd rather not try again.

Eventually, he found themselves in front of a boarded up church. Lots of tinder in those windows... The only options he could see in the short time he had, was either bust into the church, or stand and fight. There was no telling what was in that old building—but he new exactly what was behind him.

Natsu turned toward the hoard trailing them and growled, "Don't you losers know it's dangerous to corner something bigger than you?" Holding Loopy to him with one hand, he raised his other out to his pursuers and lit a wall of fire that was pushed into the creatures with a stomp of his feet. It blasted many of them back, but not all, and the never ending hunger they felt drove them to stand back up and continue toward the dragon. Climbing up the church could be another option...

o.o;;

There was fire everywhere! Levy ran, constantly checking behind her to make sure Gajeel and Wendy followed. She ran as fast as she could toward the exceeds, if she could just get to them somehow she knew they would be safe.

It had been a lovely fantasy.

Turning a corner of yet another building had her stopping dead in her tracks. An army of infected crowded the area directly in front of them, pushing together in a sad attempt to reach the magical flying cats. Sneaking by them would have been the course of action she'd been willing to try until Wendy bumped into her, sending her yelping to the ground. She braced herself for impact, but before her nose was flattened, a large body slid under her, breaking her fall.

"Geheh, gotta watch out for Wendy, Shrimp." Gajeel smirked at her "her breaks don't work too well."

"I'm so sorry Levy!" Wendy bounced nervously.

"Ugh," Levy started to push herself off of him, "I'm not sure if you were much softer than the ground..."

"Damn ingrates..." Gajeel huffed, pulling himself up also.

"Um... guys?" Wendy breathed sharply, eyeing the massive amount of undead slowly turning around and spying a fresh meal much more easy to reach than the exceeds.

"Get back!" Gajeel hissed, pulling Levy behind him and closer to Wendy.

Levy stumbled back and spoke worriedly, "You can't seriously be thinking of taking that many on!" She stepped back up to him and tugged the back of his tunic, "you can't! Gajeel _no!"_

"We ain't able to turn back with Salamander throwin his tantrum back there." He smirked, "so we're gonna have to go through."

"No Gajeel, no!" Levy was beating his back now, tears threatening to escape the confines of her eyes, "we can still go around, get moving! We have to move! I can't loose you again, come on!"

" _WENDY!"_

All three of them looked up to see a white cat diving toward Wendy's head. The sky dragon squealed when the cat latched itself onto her chest in as big of a hug as she could manage with her tiny arms.

Levy's tears were forgotten, she grew a huge smile at the sight of her up close, "Carla!"

Suddenly, Happy was behind Levy and lifting her off her feet, "Carla! They're all coming this way! Get her over the wall!"

Carla glared at him, "Don't you think I know that! We're going!"

Wendy started squirming desperately for the ground as she was lifted off of it, "No no no no! Put me down!"

" _Hey! Get offa them! What the hell are you doin!_ " Gajeel growled, preparing to knock both cats out of the sky.

A deep voice spoke from behind him as he also started to be lifted up, "Saving your ass, Gajeel."

All three watched the world shrink the higher they got. Just precious seconds after Pantherlily granted the iron dragon wings, creeps swarmed the land where they had just been standing.

"What the fuck!" Gajeel felt helpless up in the air like this, "put me down cat!"

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled out to him, "don't worry! They're from FairyTail!"

" _What?!"_ Gajeel didn't see that as the good news Levy meant it to be.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" Happy exclaimed, "we gotta get you behind the wall! Natsu's here, I can feel it, and he needs me!"

Levy smiled up at him, "He's been needing you for a long time, Happy. We all have."

"You keep your dirty paws offa him!" Gajeel squirmed.

"Damnit Gajeel! Hold still! We're almost there!" Pantherlily growled.

"Tom Cat!" Carla called, "Jellal was right! Wendy has no idea who I am!"

"We'll work it out Carla," Happy replied.

Levy caught sight of the botanical wall and squealed happily, "That's Droy's magic! I knew there was something familiar about that earthquake!" She looked over her shoulder at the blue exceed carrying her, "is all of FairyTail with you?"

Her mirth was catching, Happy grinned brightly, "Just about!"

"Awesome!"

Gajeel watched Levy's excitement with a vexed frown as he mumbled, "Who the fuck is Droy..."

The exceeds lowered them in front of the guildhall where Levy did not find solid ground for longer than five seconds before a platinum haired mage tackled her to the ground in an enormous bear hug.

"LEVY! Oh thank Mavis! You're okay!"

Gajeel growled and grabbed Mirajane by the waist of her dress, lifting her off the ground—except that her hold on Levy lifted her up as well.

"...The fuck? Get offa her!"

Mirajane blinked as she was hoisted in the air, grinned and released Levy, "It's nice to see you too Gajeel!"

"LEVY!" Droy and Jet could be heard in the distance.

Gajeel didn't like this one bit...

The two members of Shadow Gear rushed past the dragon as Mirajane clung to Wendy, exclaiming about how much she'd grown when Levy called out to Happy, who was starting to take to the air again, "Happy! Where are you going?"

Happy turned back to the small blunette who was peeking over Jet's head, "I gotta go find Natsu!"

"Take me too!" The mage squeezed past her two teammates and ran to him, "he doesn't know you right now, he'll never trust you to help! I'm sure by now he's at his wits end just keeping Lucy safe!"

"Lucy's with him?!" Happy hopped with surprise. When Levy smiled and nodded, the cat shook his head, "I can't hold all three of you, if Lucy's with him then I'll have to hold her so he can fight. Stay here Levy."

"No! Happy!" Levy reached after the exceed flying away, but he was already soaring away towards the burning part of Magnolia.

Mirajane placed a hand on Levy's shoulder, "Don't worry. He's grown a lot these past couple of years... and I just know Natsu will find it in him to trust him even if he has been robbed of his memories."

They both looked up into the sky where Happy had disappeared and Levy bit her lip nervously, "I hope you're right."

o.o;;

"Drip, drip, drop."

o.o;;

"DAMNIT YOU PUTRID EXCUSE FOR DEAD GUYS! _BACK OFF!"_ Natsu roared, sending another stream of fire at the creeps climbing over each other to get up to where he stood on a tracery parapet about 12 paces from the ground. Loopy was bent over his shoulder to give him a free hand to jump or climb since staying on the ground floor was no longer an option.

"It would sure be great if you'd wake up right about now, Loopy," he found himself speaking to himself as he frowned down at the mob reaching for them as if the two of them were mega celebrities that groupies were dying to get their hands on.

His ears twitched when he heard a tiny voice quickly coming in closer, it was calling for... him?

"nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaasSSSTUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

With a glance in the sky, he nearly fell over when one of those flying cats came swooping in, morphed into a larger version of itself and thwacked the closest creep to Natsu's feet with a bo staff as tall as him. The cat had large white wings and was slim, but muscular, perhaps a little taller than the fire dragon.

Natsu's face went slack, "Woah... a talking... flying cat... person...?" Suddenly his face lit up, "That's so _COOL!"_

The cat looked at him with a bright smile of his own, "Good to see you too, Natsu! Causing more trouble huh?"

Natsu gave his best cheeky grin, "Just a little fire!"

"We got Levy, Wendy and Gajeel to safety, is there anyone else besides you?"

Natsu scratched his cheek, kicking a bloody head away when it poked up without even looking at it, "Umm... those spirits are out there somewhere, but other than that it's just us!" There was something about this cat that put Natsu at ease.

"Got it! I'll take Lucy so that you can take care of these guys."

Natsu's ease faded quickly as he protectively clutched his treasure—accidentally grabbing a handful of Celestial mage buttocks, causing his sudden tough guy act to diminish as quickly as it started; he pulled his hand away as though it were a hot coal that even he would get burned from. ...He was probably be right.

Happy covered his mouth from the laugh that escaped.

In a very disgruntled matter, Natsu huffed, "You can't take her. _I'm_ keeping her safe!"

"Doing a great job, just climbing upward..." Happy replied playfully.

Natsu wasn't feeling playful, but couldn't help but be curious as to why the cat was. He lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at the feline.

"Natsu," Happy sighed, "I wanna keep Lucy safe too! Give her to me so you can take care of these guys! I'll be back for you in two shakes~please trust me! You may not remember, but we've been a team ever since I was born... I've missed you, and all I wanna do is help!" He was pleading by the end, barely staying out of reach from hungry hands.

Natsu frowned, Levy had seemed really happy to see these cats earlier...

Rain started pouring down, soaking the three of them instantly.

o.o;;

 _I MUST FIND THE FINAL GATE!_

An eternity was too long. Lucy's patience could only go so far. This dream trance was for the birds. Her aggravation leaked out of her essence, coloring everything around her a sickly green.

 _I am a Celestial mage of FairyTail! If such a thing as a Final Gate exists, then it will show itself!_

 _::And just_ why _should I show myself to a pathetic mortal like you? What good are you? What can you do? I am not one held under contract—nor will I ever be—you cannot command me.::_

Lucy jumped at the voice echoing from everywhere. Inside her, outside her, all around her. It made her shiver, feeling another being so close that it might as well be a part of her. A shiver that only intensified when the voice was so blatantly unhappy with her. What could she say?

 _Leo, King of the Zodiac has sent me. I must find the Final Gate!_

:: _HAH!::_

The laughter rang loud, and had Lucy's essence wincing.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the mage could hear ::Piri, piri:: coming from both sides of her.

 _::She thinks she can ignore the call of a Celestial wizard! Piri, piri.::_

 _::Wonder what the Celestial King will think of that! Piri, piri!::_

 _Gemini!_

Lucy cried out their name the only way that she could, their form was more solid than hers, though still translucent.

 _::We're glad Leo found you!::_

 _::So glad!::_

 _I'm glad you found me!_

Without warning, the entire sea of ethereal mist turned to shades of red, and the unknown voice that echoed through all spoke again.

 _::This sorry little wisp of a girl is Leo's? This is who he defied the King's command for and sought me out? She is not worth anyone's time!::_

How dare she... if that wasn't a challenge, Lucy didn't know what one was.

 _You just try me! I have come to find the Final Gate, and I'll go through you if I have to—but you won't stop me. My world is counting on me!_

 _::Oh my dear naive, little girl... you have no clue how true at least some of those words are...::_

 _o.o;;_

Flying through the air like this was amazing, Natsu couldn't contain himself as he cried out a loud "YAAAHOOOOOOO" as Happy carried him over the herd of creeps. Trusting Loopy to this cat was definitely the right move. Too bad she was unconscious—because it was pretty great!

Things were absolutely better in the air (even with the downpour) than they were when Happy lowered them down behind some weird wall made of plants, because before he even touched ground, people all around started cheering and hoorah-ing. When the exceed set him down, he looked around bewildered, and yelped when a girl with short white hair glomped him.

"Oh Natsu! I can't believe it's really you! You're finally home!"

"Lisanna!" A red haired woman decked out for battle called out from on top of the wall, "get back to your post! More are coming!"

Her eyes widened at the red head's commanding tone and dislodged herself from the dragon. "I gotta go, Natsu." The pink haired wizard gulped when the girl suddenly transformed into a giant porcupine and said, "we'll catch up later!"

Natsu's attention was pulled to his left when he heard a tall skinny man with funny hair calling out, " _Lisanna! You can't just crawl over my wall like—grrrah!"_

Then two familiar blunettes ran out from behind him and a few others.

"Kitten! Levy!" Natsu smiled, "you're here!" He scooped up both of them in a brotherly hug, "I was freaked out when the house fell in!"

"So were we!" Wendy laughed, being spun around like a rag doll.

Gajeel walked up, grumpy as usual, "Good to see you finally made it, Salamander."

Levy giggled, "Don't let him fool you, Natsu! He was crazy worried about you!"

Gajeel tsked, uncaring as ever.

Setting the ladies down, Natsu's brows furrowed, "Where's Loopy?"

" _Lucy's_ with Mira, inside." Levy pointed to the guildhall.

"Inside..." Natsu turned to where Levy pointed and deadpanned at the sight of the very building they'd broken out of over two years ago. "Are you _fucking kidding me?!"_

With a sweatdrop coming from Levy's locks, she smiled apprehensively, "Yea... you should have seen Gajeel's reaction."

"Don't trust that dame in the pink dress, Salamander. She's a monster." Gajeel grunted when Levy elbowed him in his stomach.

Natsu frowned at his brother, but turned and went into the building to find Loopy.

o.o;;

Mirajane backed away from Lucy as soon as she saw the possessive glint in her guild's original dragonslayer's eye. Without a word, Natsu passed by her with only a fleeting glance and fell to his knees at the foot of one of the few unbroken beds in the room. The one that held his still sleeping treasure.

He laid his head on the mattress by her torso and gave Mirajane a more discriminating look over. After a moment more he asked, "She's not hurt is she?"

The She-demon pressed her lips together and shook her head, "No, it doesn't seem that way. Um, Natsu I—"

"Don't." Natsu's expression soured, "she's already told me all about FairyTail, and how you guys are supposed to be friends... I don't care about any of that."

Mirajane's only response was a confused look.

 _He really doesn't remember anything... I'm so relieved Lucy and Levy found them..._

"The only thing I care about right now is keeping her safe. If you plan on letting us use your shelter, that's fine, but I'm only here cuz she is."

o.o;;

A soaked to the bone Gray and Juvia were lifted up and over the wall with the help of Pantherlily and Carla. The ice-make wizard's eyes fell on the group of missing FairyTailers immediately and smirked. "You guys are a little late to the party, ya know."

Levy burst into tears and ran into his arms, "Oh Gray! Juvia! We're _home!"_

For once, all Juvia did was join in on their hug, "Juvia is so glad Levy-chan is safe."

The reunion was short lived when Mirajane suddenly swung the guildhall doors open screaming, "Wendy! We need you! Come quickly!"

Casting aside her fear and anxiety of being at this place, Wendy nodded and ran into the hall with her, deftly dodging her elder brother's hand that had reached out to snag her from going. He started to run after her, followed by anyone not fighting down the masses of infected struggling past the moat.

Several heads were poking through the doorway, but only Gajeel, Levy and Wendy went in with Mirajane. There on the bed was Lucy, gritting her teeth and writhing on the bed. Bruises were forming on her in several places, and gashes were opening her skin from no visible source, yet her eyes remained closed.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu panicked, trying to hold her down in fear of her hurting herself. "She's bleeding! _What's going on!_ "

"Oh Lulu!" Levy looked to her friend horrified, covering her mouth.

Wendy squeezed between Natsu and Lucy and bathed her patient in a white glow, healing her wounds. "I don't know what's causing it, but I'll try to stabilize her."

Gajeel growled, "Nuthin like this ever happened in the whole time she's been out. If this is because'a one of you, you're all gonna be wishin you hada left Salamander and me out there with the other monsters..."

* * *

 **Maaaaaan! I wish I could explain to you how hard it was to write this chapter! o.o;; It seemed so simple in my head! Yeesh! I hope you enjoyed, truly.**

 **Let's get some yuletide lickin in! All who spent their precious time reviewing need a response, and I can't be sure I give it to you unless I go down the list. =^.^= Your reviews have been my own little gift, thank you! I must not have been TOO naughty this year!**

 **tkitty23** **: XD I can't help it! You make my sadistic side shine through!  
** **panicatthediscofreak7** **: Really diggin 7 Deadly Sins too. :D Not too big of a fan base there yet, so the readers over there seem to be reeeeal grateful for an M rated Melbeth fic. My Luv, fanfic2014 is writing one too! Hehehe, just doin our part to expand the fan base! ;p  
** **autumnpixie33** **: Thank you! I shall try. T.T still feel like I'm mistreating my beloved readers, with the updates taking longer than my average 2 to 3 days. *lick* But I still love you just so much!  
** **fanficlove2014** **: Sell you out? Noooooo! Never! I'm just too damn honest for my own good... after all... (hehe) it** _ **waaaaaas**_ **ure fault!  
** **Ivy** **: Best** _ **and**_ **most mentally damaging? Sounds like rewarding masochistic behavior if I ever heard it. :) I can dig it!  
** **PeoniesandPoppies** **: Oh my lovely Flower, I long to steal your heart away! I shall try more next chappie. ^.~**

 **Merry X-mas at least one more time!  
** **Just for you,  
** **❄Seri aka Lick❄**

 **;p**


	18. Ep 18: Pray the Lord, my soul to take

**Rated M**

 **M is for MATURE, people.**

 **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 18

Pray the Lord, my soul to take.

It took a terrifyingly long time of Wendy healing new wounds before Lucy settled back down in her slumber. Her face had held expressions of fear, pain, and eventually confident resolve before Wendy could let up. Levy sat on the side of the bed, holding Lucy's hand in both of hers motherly, worry lacing through her features. Gajeel was leaning against the wall near the infirmary's door, holding Wendy against him like she was still a toddler—probably wishing she still was as she laid her head on his large shoulder on the edge of sleep. The sky dragon had used up much of her energy healing and trying to stabilize her friend.

Natsu sat on the floor in a jumbled mess, his arms and head resting on the opposite side of Levy. He had Lucy's other arm tangled in his as a pillow for his head. The warmth of her arm had the exhaustion he'd been suffering from for several days now catching up with him and had been lulled to sleep.

Mirajane had been pulled away with some project that no one in the infirmary was aware of, and the sound of fighting persisted outside.

Levy's attentions were torn between Lucy, still out cold on the bed, and the three dragons in the room. Gajeel was the only one awake, and he stared off at nothing. Worrying like this couldn't be good for them. Whatever hardship Lulu may have encountered, Levy knew she had come out on top. She was still alive and sleeping peacefully now—so everything had to be alright on her end. It just had to...

She opened her mouth to speak when Loke stormed in, breathing hard, instantly looking relieved at the sight of his summoner. The incredibly loud sound of him swinging the door open pierced the silence and made Natsu jump, murmur something slightly discernible as, 'Bring it on asshole', before he fell to the floor to continue his sleep. Wendy lifted her head groggily and turned to the lion spirit... "Loke...?"

"Damnit, Cat! What're you doin tearin in here like that? Don'tcha know this is a room for the sick?"

Loke composed himself by straightening his suit and turned to smile at Wendy, "Aye it's me, Wendy. I'm sorry to have woken you."

Wendy tilted her head, noticing that her eldest brother held her, and wiggled out of his arms. "Loke, um, is this place really FairyTail?"

Loke smiled at her handsomely, "The one and only!"

"I can't believe Salamander really was right about these damn marks..." Gajeel grumbled.

"I can't believe you didn't believe us! We've been telling you that for weeks!" Levy countered.

Gajeel frowned at her, then pointed at his little brother on the floor, "Don't just gripe at me! Salamander there still has those damn cuffs on! That means he wasn't a believer either!"

Wendy giggled, "Knowing Natsu, he just forgot about them."

The young girl started to feel dizzy, and Loke caught her when she started to stumble. He held her shoulders, offering her his support and smiled gently, "They told me what you did for Lucy, Wendy. I am in your debt."

Levy sympathetically winced for the spirit when Gajeel booted him out, taking hold of his sister. "Get your damn hands offa her!"

Wendy tiredly complained about Gajeel's rudeness, nonetheless, allowing him to lead her to the only other bed in one piece anyway. "You need rest little one." He said gently as he helped her lie down, "Don't worry 'bout nuthin. I'm on watch." Wendy smiled up at him, and felt heavy eyelids push themselves over her vision.

An hour, perhaps two passed with only Gajeel and Levy conscious. Levy was lost in thought, thinking of all the hardships she'd endured with only Lucy at her side. It was much like how she'd loose herself in a book—removing herself from other people and things around her. It was only her and Lucy, just as it had been for so very long.

So she jumped when she heard the low, handsome voice of the iron dragonslayer start talking. All this waiting must have got his natural distrust of strangers acting up again. "If you're so damn sure these guys ain't after anything ne, nefarious," he stuttered on the word, "then why the hell was the Bunny-girl attacked like that? Sumthin just don't smell right!"

The steadfast fierceness of the solid-script mage's eyes as they leveled onto his left him aghast, even if he only showed it by the slight curve of a brow. Her voice was a growl all of her own, "Because these people are our family, Gajeel Redfox. They are _my_ family. I spent my childhood here, and grew up with them." Without realizing her actions, she released Lucy's hand and stood up, garnering every bit of height she could against the offending dragon. Her voice began to grow louder, "I would trust my life to anyone here ten times over! FairyTail is more than just some damn club where people are vying for power, _it's our home!"_

Natsu suddenly bolted upright, and glared at her with foggy eyes, "Damnit! Do ya gotta yell? Can't you see Loopy's sleeping?!"

Levy's furious eyes turned on him and she ground her teeth in frustration, "It's _Lucy!"_ She stopped when she heard her own outburst then visibly tried to compose herself and stormed out, making sure to brush against Gajeel's folded arms savagely while doing so.

Gajeel grimaced at his brother, as though it was all Natsu's fault Levy was so upset and stormed out of the room, following the tiny blunette. The shrimp was walking fast, practically stomping, but his large fast strides caught up to her before she made it to the stairs. His fingers brushed her shoulders but she leaned away from them, determined to escape him for her own sanity.

"Damnit Shrimp!" Gajeel side-stepped and cut her off from the stairs, moving her against the wall in a fit of his own frustrations, "what's got you in such a damn mood? Don'tcha see that I'm worried? If these guys are able to get at Lucy even though she's like she is, ain't it only a matter of time before they go for you too?"

Levy hesitated with her angry retort when she realized that Gajeel had actually called Lucy by her real name. He only did that when he was too upset to try and act like the tough guy that did damn well what he pleased. Gajeel was worried about their tiny little family they'd forged in Lucy's house. A few tears filled her eyes meant for him, for the life that was stolen from him as she reached her hand to caress his cheek. "Oh Gajeel... I wish you could remember." Her eyes stared into the fathomless red that colored his own, "you have saved so many of the people here. Even without your memory they would care for you like a brother. Please... if you've ever once thought you could trust me, you've got to trust me on this."

Gajeel felt his iron clad stubborn streak bending under her stare. How could he have come to feel like her opinion mattered so much in such a short time? He never gave a damn about anyone's opinion before, "Alright Shrimp." Levy let a surprised blush escape her as he pulled her into his arms in an utterly unexpected embrace. Not once had he ever hugged her since their reunion and suddenly after she'd been so mad she could have slapped him, his strong, warm arms wrapped around her. Her heart was in a flurry, her whole body cried out for something deeper. Far too long now, she'd been dreaming of being held in his arms within the dark recesses of her mind—unwilling to admit it consciously.

"You stupid dragon..." Levy allowed herself this one moment, just this one selfish memory to keep all to herself and nuzzled her face deeper into his chest, returning his embrace, "my name is Levy."

"Geheh," he smirked, so relieved that this amazing woman actually lingered in his arms instead of pulling away that he thought he might wake up in a second... or perhaps discover that he was already dead. "I know, Shrimp. I know."

o.o;;

Loopy's breathing remained normal and undisturbed even after Gajeel and Levy left in an uproar. Seriously! What the hell were they thinking being so damn loud!

Natsu would _never_ be that inconsiderate.  
At least, that's what he told himself.

He took a seat next to her on the bed and stroked a bit of hair that had drifted into her face. "What happened to ya back there, Loopy?" Of course his question was met with silence, if she hadn't woken up from all those creeps groping for flesh, why the hell would she wake up now?

He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and hung his head down. That small break he'd had only weakened his resolve to stay awake. Toiling over how he might stay up, he recalled with great glee that there were still letters she'd written that he hadn't read. Natsu'd barely finished the first one before Loke came swinging in the window saying it was time to leave. He pulled them from his pocket and continued reading about Loopy's life in the past two years. Reading them put his mind at ease and brought him great guilt at the same time. She knew him, she'd missed him (he was pretty sure he was the knucklehead she referred to), she'd even prayed for their safety more than a few times—and he never even _knew_ to miss her. How the hell had that happened? _WHY_ were the dragons the only ones suffering from memory loss? This Sting and Rogue were suffering the same thing—they were lucky to have had Loopy there when they woke up.

No such luck for him.

It filled him with such bitterness that he wanted to tear the letter to shreds. _Other_ dragons got to know Loopy before him. It didn't matter that the thought was irrational—it made perfect sense to him. The fact that letters were the only piece of consciousness he had of the blonde laying next to him was the only thing that stayed his hand. It was bad enough the letters were all crinkled up from being shoved in his pockets.

Despite how determined he was to stay awake, the calming effect reading Loopy's words brought him ended with Nastu's defeat against the sandman.

o.o;;

Levy was trying to put Gajeel's heart at ease by introducing him to most of FairyTail. No matter who they spoke to though, his mood still seemed to sour. This bothered her—until she realized something that made her feel like a complete idiot. Gajeel was never a real chipper guy to begin with, and where she was sure he'd at least crack a smile if he remembered his guildmates... the fact was, was that he didn't.

With a mental face palm, she politely ejected herself from Cana, Jet and Droy and led them to a more secluded area upstairs inside the guild. Once inside Master's study, she walked to his desk and pulled herself to sit on top of it with her hands resting on the edges. There she was facing a most perturbed iron dragon. Gajeel was frowning and looking around, "Well? Who the hell else are you gonna make me talk to?"

Levy bit her lip, shaking her head. She felt awful! Gajeel was not a people kind of person, and she just had him walking around with strangers until nearly sundown while she conversed with dear friends. That's not how she meant for things to go down, but that's exactly how it ended up. "Gajeel... I'm really sorry." She lowered her eyes, "I guess... in some weird way... I was hoping that by seeing all these people, you'd... well, you'd finally be able to remember something."

Gajeel grunted, "That's a dumb thing ta think." He caught her offended expression that turned back up at him and he quickly continued, not acting like he cared about the offense (of course). "I mean, if I've known _you_ ," He placed special emphasis 'you', "for as long as you say, and the you that is you was always you, then no one around here ever had a chance to jog my memory."

The small blunette dangling her feet off of the master's desk tilted her head at Gajeel, confused by the words he spoke.

 _The you that is you was always you... He can't possibly mean.._. "Gajeel, what do you...?"

"Damn Shrimp... I gotta spell it out for you, huh?" It only took two of the dragon's long strides to reach the girl in front of him. Even with Levy sitting at the desk, he had to tilt her chin up with the crook of his finger and bend over to touch noses with her. "I'm sayin, that you were my best chance at kickin this amnesia's ass. If whatever this is was strong enough to make me forget someone as great as you... then it's not something I'm just gonna have coming back to me by meeting all those losers."

Despite how close he was to her, despite her sudden lack of functioning lungs and despite the shivers running up her spine, Levy still managed to say, "Guildmembers... not losers."

"Geheh," He was so close she could hardly see the smile she knew he grew. So close she could feel his breath on her. "Yea, okay Shrimp."

Something struck her at that moment. If she didn't take a chance now... she may never get another one. This man was not the kind of person to put himself out there more than once, and her correcting him did not cause him to pull away. They were alone, and he was so close that she felt petrified and electrified all at the same time. She could work through that—it was now or never.

And never was much longer than the many years she'd hoped for an opportunity like this.

Casting aside the fear of her heart being crushed into microscopic pieces, she placed her hands on his broad neck, feeling a pulsing there that was much quicker than it should be, and pressed her lips to his. There it was, everything on the table, and her courage to do anything more exhausted.

Fortunately, her risk was Gajeel's gain.

He blissfully took over, growling at his want for this flame to light a forge hot enough to melt iron. He leaned into her mouth, forcing not only her lips to part but to either fall onto her back or wrap her slender arms around his neck. She chose the latter as his hands fell to her knees and parted them to allow him to hover over her as close as he possibly could. By all that was holy, she tasted so sweet. He came far too close to loosing his cool when she allowed his entrance into her mouth. He discovered that her tongue was just as strong as it was sharp. Naturally, he was trying to dominate the little wisp of a girl, if she would let him in, then he would have her as _he_ wanted her—yet here she was, wrapped around him and still keeping up with him breath for breath. It was intriguing that even now, she refused to stop being a challenge. The blunette hiked her legs around his waist despite the rush of blood to her face and fought with all her might to express all her emotions for this man in this one moment. Perhaps tomorrow he would think being with her was a mistake, and if he did, then at least she knew she did everything in her power to make sure he knew how strongly she felt.

When he growled harder into their kiss, her limbs turned to putty. She moaned back and held onto him as she had desired to for so long. Gajeel's hands started grasping her hips tightly, hands that she knew were capable of delicately turning pages as thin as tissue as well as cruel enough to crush the skull of an enemy. His passion had his hands opt for ungentle and his tight grip of her had her writhing! Powerful fingers started sliding up her side as he refused to break from the first kiss this woman had ever granted him. Levy's fingers crept up the back of his neck to dig into his raven black hair as the door opened, and the sound of a conversation between a smiling Erza and nodding Jellal stopped dead at the sight of the room's occupants.

Gajeel and Levy's eyes opened and they stared at each other as the realization that they were no longer alone donned on them in that split second. As Levy pushed herself off the desk and started out the door, practically shoving past Jellal in her embarrassment, Erza's wide eyed, red face could not even twitch. Levy muttered something about checking on Lulu during her escape from Makarov's study as Jellal fought for his footing. Erza's surprise was written all over her face, still incapable of doing anything but stare at Gajeel with a glowing red face. Jellal looked at Erza with a curious slant of an eyebrow, then glanced at a very irritated dragonslayer.

"Well?" Gajeel barked angrily, "you here to strategize, or just barge in?"

o.o;;

Natsu was completely passed out over Lucy, he'd fallen over on his side so that his torso was draped over the blonde's breasts as he snored loudly and contentedly in her quiet face. One of his hands still held the final letter he hadn't finished reading while his other had dropped the open letters which now littered the floor. Levy ran in as quietly as she could, closing the door behind her and pressed her back against the wall of the infirmary. She breathed deeply with a hand pressed to her heart, not fully believing what had just happened. ...Was it hot in here?

Her eyes scanned the area and mirth filled them when she saw that once again, Natsu had fallen asleep. Then she titled her head as she noticed pages of her friend's version of a diary spilled all around the floor. With a deep sigh, Levy put her hands on her hips and tried to frown, but her lips just wouldn't turn that way at the moment. "...Really Natsu? You never were one to give her any privacy."

Shaking her head with a smile that just would not go away, she bent over to start collecting Lucy's private thoughts to keep them from prying eyes when suddenly she heard an odd sound she couldn't quite place. With only one of the blonde's letters in her hand, she stood back up straight and blinked curiously with round brown eyes at the two on the bed. Had the sound only happened once, she would have discredited it as her imagination and continued her clean up, but as soon as she turned—there it was again. Now more curious than ever, she stepped closer to the bed and watched both of them intently. Lucy was breathing differently... and... there! An odd sort of... twinkling sound came as her eyes fluttered.

Levy gasped and backed to the door, fumbling with the knob while never daring to look away from her dear slumbering friend. Once the stubborn door finally opened, she called out without turning. "...Guys...! _Guys!"_ She didn't know who she was calling—but something was happening that she wasn't sure she could handle alone.

She heard footsteps running but she didn't care. Lucy's eyes flew open and she abruptly sat up, rolling the snoring fire dragon onto her lap. As soon as the mage's eyes opened, her entire body started glowing the lightest shade of blue Levy had ever seen. Like a drop of blue in a bucket of white. As the glow grew (matured...?), it started pulsing from the light blue to a swirling darker color only to fade back, then dark again. Lucy swept her eyes over the room, understanding where she was, but not sure as to how. When she spotted Levy, she smiled and tried to move but discovered an incredibly hot weight draped over legs that strained against her ministrations. Lucy didn't seem too worried about it as her gaze fell on Natsu.

"Lulu...!"

Lucy turned back to Levy, and she smiled so brightly you'd think she'd just won the Grand Magic Games single handedly. "Levy! It's not a gate, it's a her!" Somehow, her grin grew even brighter as the strange magic within her continued to pulse.

" _And I found her!"_

* * *

 _ **I DID IT!**_ **I wanted to get the kiss out for you for Christmas, and the clock says 11pm meaning:** ** _I DID IT! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh man! My friend actually licked my daughter as a goodbye yesterday and I SQUEALED! My girl got LICKED! MAN! She's the only person I dare not lick, cuz I actually care if she thinks I'm gross!_ XD!**

 **I am sosososososososooooooooooo sorry I'm skipping the public lickings: but I have a personal deadline to reach! Please be aware that every review I received absolutely brought a lasting smile to my lips. You guys have been nothing but love ever since I started this fic, and the love will ALWAYS go both ways (hehehe *snicker*). Hell, I'm not even gonna proofread it til I wake up tomorrow! XD Any readers of mine happy enough to read it before beddie bye: HAVE A BLAST! I LOVE YOU!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 _ **This chappie has a BEAUTIFUL bow on it, just squint you eyes and use a spoonful of imagination!**_

 _ **Seriphia**_

 _ **aka**_

 _ **Lick!**_


	19. Ep 19: Enter Sandman

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 19  
Enter Sandman

Lucy turned back to Levy, and she smiled so brightly you'd think she'd just won the Grand Magic Games single handedly. "Levy! It's not a gate, it's a her!" Somehow, her grin grew even brighter as the strange magic within her continued to pulse.

" _And I found her!"_

Levy tilted her head, "Found... her?"

Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically, "You're not gonna believe it! Uhhh..." The blonde's eyes trailed down to what Levy held. "Is that..." she frowned, "one of my mom's letters...?"

Levy's eyes widened and she envisioned one of her friend's legendary Lucy kicks, "No, no! Lulu! It's not what it looks like!"

The girl's pulsing form tilted down and took a closer look at Natsu... he was holding one too. He had some nerve looking so innocent (just snoring away) while holding one of her letters! She tried to move her legs, but they strained against her from those many days of sleep. How long was she out? "Levy... I can't move my legs." ***A/N Wiggle your big toe!***

"Oh!" Levy bit her lips and turned around, nearly getting knocked over by the three running into the room, Gajeel, Jellal and Erza.

"What's happening! Is she—" The scarlet haired battle maiden's eyes went huge when she saw Lucy sitting up and looking at her. "Lucy!" She literally slammed both Gajeel and Jellal's faces into the doorway using both her hands so that she could get through unhindered. Erza threw her hands around Lucy's neck and squeezed her until she was just as blue on the inside, as she was on the outside. "We missed you so much Lucy! Oh I'm so glad that you're back! There's so many things that we need to... uh..." Erza collected herself quickly, releasing a twitching Celestial mage, "what is this aura around you?" The woman poked the blonde experimentally. "I've never felt anything quite like this..."

"It's..." Lucy strained one of her legs out from under Natsu, "where's Loke?"

"Right here!" The poor mistreated lion spirit was trying to get past the two disgruntled men pulling themselves out of the doorway.

Erza barked a command at Jellal and Gajeel, " _Let him pass!"_

Much like her glare could part water, it parted the men and Loke came through, followed by Aries and Virgo. Lucy looked at them worriedly, "I can't get my legs to work!"

"No worries Princess!" Virgo's magic fingers started rubbing her summoner's legs, carelessly rolling the fire dragon draped over her legs to the floor. "You have not been out long enough for your limbs to atrophy, just allow me to help get your blood flowing."

Lucy frowned, "Well you don't have to look so happy doing it!"

It was true, Virgo looked extremely happy, not that you'd be able to tell except for the quicker way she spoke... and the psychotic glint in her eyes. While she rubbed away, Lucy looked to Aries and Loke, "I don't have much time, the Final Gate told me she wouldn't wait forever... I'm _starving!_ "

Aries perked up, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss Lucy! I'll go grab you something!" She bowed to her summoner hastily and scurried out.

A groan was heard from Erza's feet.

"Lulu?" Levy hopped nervously, talking as fast as she could, "I-just-got-here-and-saw-all-your-papers-everywhere-and-was-just-picking-them-up! I didn't read them I swear!"

"I follow ya, Levy..." Lucy frowned, looking over on the other side of the bed to see a slowly rousing pink haired snoop at Erza's feet.

"I believe your legs may be able to deal out some punishment time now, Princess."

Natsu sat up and rubbed his head, "Why's everybody being so loud?" He looked up at Erza and raised a brow at the intimidating scowl she wore, _"whaaaaat?"_

" _YOU JERK!"_

Everything happened so fast, it was hard for our favorite pinkette to register. The voice he heard was the best—and scariest—thing he'd ever heard. His Loopy was awake! Oh happy day! And her foot was...

 _Coming right for me!_

Natsu was punted right out the very window he'd used to escape from over two years ago. Fortunately, there was a certain wizard walking down there that just happened to be occupying his landing zone. It's nice to have friends around to break your fall...

#$ %~&*!

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out, and Natsu once again felt the sensation of being rolled off of someone.

"Damn... feels like an asteroid just it me..." Gray groaned, sitting up with Juvia's help.

"Natsu-kun... Natsu-kun just flew out of the window..."

"Oh." Gray smiled and looked up at the window, hearing voices, "Lucy must have finally woken up!"

"Um... Gray-sama thinks that just because Natsu-kun fell?"

"Sure do."

"Aww! Damnit!" Natsu leapt to his feet, "Shuddap Ice prick!" And he jumped back in through the guild window.

The room was emptying out. Gajeel was the only one still there, and he was looking right at him. "Pretty smooth lil bro, reading her diary like that."

"It wasn't! But I—It was..." Natsu groaned, "whatever man!" He squeezed by his brother who seemed to not step out of the way on purpose.

Loke was assisting Loopy down the stairs when the fire dragon made it to the hallway.

 _Damnit! This is all wrong! How come Lion Cub gets to help her and I get kicked out?! Doesn't Loopy know how well I protected her? I was a friggin SAINT! Well... cept for that time I touched her ass—but that was Happy's fault._

Natsu struggled down the hallway, intent on booting the offending lion away from his long awaited heavy sleeper, but as he slipped past the red head—he hissed in pain. Crazy bitch was holding him by the ear! She never even glanced at him as she made him go down the stairs at her pace. Her pace was too slow! How come he couldn't get free?! What _is_ she?

Seemed that Ice freak spread the word fast since several FairyTail weirdos were shuffling in, only to be ejected when Levy shooed them out. Everyone went outside, and the abnormally strong red head still had him by the ear as she passed by Loopy. Natsu managed to catch her eyes for a moment as they passed her. She didn't look sorry for kicking him at all...

Seemed like everyone and their mother were outside and under Virgo and Aries' instruction, they stayed a fair distance away from the guild doors.

"It's alright Loke, I think I can stand now." Loopy smiled at him.

The cat nodded and gently moved her arm off of his shoulder, "Don't over do it."

"Thank you," she nodded, wobbling a bit on her feet. Natsu moved to help, but the crazy lady still held his ear. Something warned him about complaining to her out loud—he dared not do it.

Loopy was pulsing with power, and when she leaned forward and thrust her arms out, all that blue aura came flooding out of her and started transforming the guildhall entrance. The colors swirled and mingled, glittered and twinkled. Then without warning, a bright flash of white consumed all vision for a brief moment, before the doorway was completely different.

The door frame was now two dark blue poles with a white ribbon twirling up them, with the mixed magics still flowing between. It appeared that one pole was wider than the other, until the creature leaning against it moved to stand in front of her gate.

Typical to nearly all Celestial spirits, this one was completely unique. Her form was humaniod—girl for sure—her skin was a deep blue and was dressed in the same white ribbon wrap the poles of her gate were; from her single white slipper all the way up to her neck, the ribbon was strategically placed to cover up the necessities, but did not offer much to the imagination. Her hair was stark white, and twisted up to make five huge dreadlocks that reached down to her knees, the end of each one decorated with a different large ornament. There was a silver key, a ring large enough to be a dragon's halo, a crystal the size of Loopy's head, a golden musical horn, and curiously and lastly, a teddy bear was tied to the dread hanging down over her left shoulder.

Brilliant purple eyes looked to be filled with a humor that matched the smile she grew on her lips. "Ahh, look at all the lonely people."

"Dahlia!" Lion Boy suddenly started walking up to her with a welcoming smile and open arms.

The Final Gate held her hand up and narrowed her eyes at his familiar face, shaking her head, "Not _now_ , Leo, I'm working." The disdain she showed for the Lion Cub was priceless.

Her eye twitched as she glared at him, then smiled when they moved to Loopy. "Ahh! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! There is still time to change the road you're on..."

Lucy shook her head, "No, I have to speak with Arawn, please let me pass."

All playfulness left the spirit's eyes, her game being cut short. "I am the Final Gate. I'm one way."

Lucy shook her head, then looked to Loke, "What does that mean."

The lion shook his head with a frown, "It means she isn't going to play nice. You only pass through once."

Natsu looked at Erza muttering something weird under her breath.

"You mean... if I go, I can't come back?" Lucy's eyes widened.

The Final Gate's smile returned, "Imagine there's no Heaven, no Hell below us, it's easy if you try."

The furball frowned at her, "Dahlia, she's already gone through enough! I know you went and put her under one of your 'trials'."

The blue spirit narrowed her violet eyes at him, "Its been a hard day's night."

"Wait!" Erza spoke from behind them. "This was Carla's vision!" She blessedly released Natsu, causing him to fall forward and stumble to stay on his feet. "One to enter, one to leave! If Lucy takes someone with her, then..." She frowned, the logic of what she was about to say failing her.

The Final Gate smiled, "Where do they all come from, where do they all belong?"

Loopy started teetering from where she stood, keeping this being here was taking its toll. Before the lion was able to even lift a finger, Natsu was there steadying her. She immediately recognized his warmth and squeezed his arm in a silent thanks.

"Ahh!" the Gate spirit smiled brightly and pointed at Natsu, "strawberry fields!"

"Damnit Dahlia! Would you stop! She can't take much more." Loke growled, "let us pass."

"Not you!" The Gate's voice boomed loudly, all humor lost. "You have passed through me far too many times you... you... you Walrus!"

Aries trembled and Virgo made a small coughing sound on an expressionless face; it was her version of a giggle. Lion Boy frowned, "Dahlia, I—"

" _Don't you Dahlia me!_ " She pointed an accusing finger at him, "Yesterday love was such an easy game to play, but now there's a shadow hanging over me. Now I need a place to hide away. Can't buy me love!"

Natsu wasn't sure exactly what noise this Final Gate thing was saying but she sure managed to get the lion to shut up.

The spirit continued. "Not you. No." She directed her finger at Natsu. "Strawberry Fields can go, Lucy in the sky to leave. Balance maintained." The Final Gate glowed brighter, "He wants to hold your hand."

Lion Cub growled, and Natsu took her hand. Maybe this Final Gate character wasn't all that bad.

She watched as Lucy and Natsu stood there awkwardly, holding hands. "No... no enough. Living is easy with eyes closed. You'll need to kiss."

" _What?!"_ Both of them called out in astonishment. Far too many FairyTailers behind them started laughing to suit Natsu, causing their twin blushes to grow brighter.

The Gate smiled out at the mirth she'd caused. "A brotherhood of man..." She looked back to the pair in front of her. "I'm only kidding, holding hands is enough," she winked at the two of them.

"Great... another spirit who thinks she has a sense of humor..." Natsu muttered under his breath.

She stepped aside and beckoned them through her gates, "You say goodbye, and I say hello."

Lucy hesitantly started walking forward, feeling braver with Natsu right next to her. As they walked past the spirit, the being put a hand on the dragon's shoulder. "Strawberry Fields must remember, life is what you forge. Otherwise, nothing is real."

 _Okay crazy lady... you should go have a talk with the red head over there. Yeesh..._

The woman beside him squeezed his hand with a serene smile before she looked up into the violet eyes of the Final Gate. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I feel I have to ask though, isn't it lonely, only ever letting spirits pass by once to give up their immortality...?"

"Nah," Natsu said, "weren't you listening, Loopy? She said the lion over there passed through too many. That means more than once, ack!"

He barely dodged the fwap Lucy had aimed at his head, and the blonde looked back at the spirit—whose eyes were filled with mirth again. "All the people that come and go, go, you say why, and I say I don't know!"

Natsu was giving her a definite, _she's nuts_ look when Loopy pulled him through the gate, and into an entirely different dimension.

o.o;;

This place was completely different from their world. It was almost like, instead of land, there were a multitude of really large balls people walked on. Loopy called them planets, but Natsu wasn't buying it. A planet was what they lived on, not these silly little things that wouldn't even take half a day to cross.

"Time passes differently here, Natsu." Lucy continued. "There's no time for sightseeing. We've got to find Arawn as fast as possible."

Natsu was walking with his hands behind his head. He frankly didn't care how long it took to find the guy. Loopy was awake, and he'd been hand picked to come with her. Wherever the hell here was...

Everything was perfect. He even had her all to himself! There didn't seem to be a soul around, maybe now was the time that she finally got an earful for leaving when he told her to stay.

Loopy pulled out one of her keys, smiling fondly and brought it close to her lips and whispered. Any normal person would have never heard her, but Natsu had those awesome dragon ears. "Gemini? I'm here! I can't wait to see you in person!"

Before he ever got a chance to register a complaint, a white puff of smoke came from right in between them, knocking Natsu to the ground from surprise.

"Piri, piri! We knew you'd make it!"

"Yea!"

" _What the fuck are those!?"_ Natsu yelled out from the ground.

"Piri, piri, you still hang out with that guy?"

"He's so rude, Piri, piri!"

In another puff of white smoke, Gemini transformed into a Natsu and gave a look of disapproval to the original Natsu. Natsu about lost his mind. " _Hey!_ " He popped up from the ground and glared into the face of the other Natsu, "That's _my_ face! Cut that out!"

Gemini glared right back at him, "At least we make this face look good! Seriously! Ever heard about moisturizer, or are all these gross rough patches supposed to be scales?"

"Hey! My skin is immune to fire! Whatja expect?!"

Both of them were gonna flame up any second now, so Loopy separated their faces and held a palm to them both at arm's length. "We don't have time for this! Gemini! Please take us to Arawn."

One of the Natsus stopped leaning into her hand and smirked, "Oh! Sure, I can do that." He slid a smug glance at the fire dragon, "see there? I'm even more useful!"

Natsu growled and glomped Loopy in his effort to get to Gemini, but she was able to hold her ground and take his cheeks in her hands, "Natsu! He's a copy of you... Gemini knows just what to say to get you all riled up." The stars all around reflected off her brown eyes like they were always meant to, "we don't have time for this."

All his rage melted when those eyes consumed his vision, he remembered all the playful nights they spent in front of the fire... Of how much fun they had running around searching for supplies, and then there was all those letters she'd written, praying for his safety and revealing how much she'd missed him. If he had to put up with a sad impersonation of himself to get all that back... he supposed he could handle that. Natsu nuzzled into her hands, covering them with his own without ever looking away from her eyes. She never looked away from his either—even as a small splash of color began to rise on her checks from how he managed to make her simple calming maneuver intimate. "Alright Loopy. Let's finish up so we can get home."

Lucy saw something in his eyes at that moment. As he said that, he'd left it open for more, a promise that when they finally found themselves at home... they would finish this little staring contest. She'd never win against those golden, serpentine eyes. She'd be a lamb brought to slaughter—especially if he looked at her like this and called her Luce.

 _Get it together girl! This is Natsu! You know better than to read into his words! He's the bluntest guy of the planet! The universe! He's so NOT a Prince Charming._

That didn't change the way Lucy felt for him, she'd figured she'd have to admit it eventually.

Natsu missed her hands as soon as they broke contact. She turned to his impostor and nodded graciously, and the spirit managed to piss him off again when Gemini picked her up with a smirk directed right at him and said, "You better keep up!"

"You better hurry up before I snatch Loopy away from you!" Natsu growled.

"HAH!" Gemini sneered, "you couldn't even if you wanted to!"

 _Challenge excepted!_

"Um... I don't think I like this! Why don't we— _EEK!_ "

Other Natsu had just swung out of Real Natsu's dive to snatch her up. Gemini roared out a preemptive victorious cackle (did he really have to copy Natsu's competitiveness too?) and started a race of leaps and bounds with the fire dragon right on his heels.

The trip really didn't take that long, but to Lucy it sure did!

"Can we stop now?"

"AGG! Natsu that was my foot!"

"Gemini! This isn't fun anymore!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"You better hope we never get there _DAMNIT!"_

" _Please, please, please! I'd like to get down now!"_

"Waaaaaaaah!"

All her pleas and threats fell on deaf ears, for she was in the dead center of a game of capture the flag against two— _two—_ Natsus and she was stuck being the flag.

Gemini finally stopped when they arrived at a larger planet than most, the ground barren with the skeletons of trees everywhere. The trees resembled thousands of arms of the suffering reaching out of the ground toward the vastly out of reach heavens. Loopy didn't get much of a chance to look around though, because Natsu snatched her out of Gemini's grasp, setting her on her feet and wrapping his arms jealously around her waist from behind.

"Hey Lucy! You wanna know what he thinks about lately when you come to mind?"

After a minor panic attack, Natsu quickly covered her ears and glared at his new enemy number one, "NO SHE DOESN'T!"

Gemini chuckled and disappeared without another word.

"Jerk..." the fire dragon muttered behind her as Loopy batted his hands away from her ears. "How do we even know if this Ron guy is home?"

"It's Arawn, and I'm sure Gemini took us to the right place." Loopy started to reach out to touch one of the trees, but pulled her hand away quickly when a loud and powerful voice was heard behind them.

"I wouldn't do that, little mage. Those are very fragile."

Loopy turned her head toward the voice, but Natsu did a complete about face in full attack mode. There, a good ways from them, stood a figure masked in shadow. A dark silhouette walking to them at a leisurely pace.

"Stop right there unless you're lookin to get a crispy new tan." The fire dragon pounded a fist into his hand, lighting the fist on fire.

The figure stopped, "That's... that's dragonfire..."

Natsu brandished a smug smirk, "Yea it is, if ya want a closer taste then I've got tons of samples for ya!" It felt like forever since he'd been in an honest to goodness brawl.

"As a matter of fact..." Teeth gleamed from the shadow's face as the whites of one of the shadow's eyes shone through, "I'd love to see how hot Igneel's flame has gotten." He held his arms out similar to how one would when welcoming a long lost friend, "give me all you got!"

Loopy's brows raised, "...Igneel? Natsu, wait a min—" she started to reach a hand to his shoulder, but the grinning dragon started sprinting to his challenger.

"Alright! It's about time I get to throw a punch!" Natsu had his canines shining from between his lips and roared out his best flaming strike centered right on the figure's head. His feet jettisoned his momentum and he jumped to crash into him as fast and hard as he could.

His opponent lifted his arms and crossed them in front of his head and braced for the impact.

As Natsu slammed into his arms, he pushed him back at mind blowing speed. The man's feet dug into the ground and they skidded around the entire length of the planet only to finally slow to a stop next to Loopy, who was forced to jump out of the way. Both the blonde and the dragon were confused when they heard the man laugh. Natsu growled and struck him with a kick but it was blocked by a slight move of his opponent's hand.

"Excellent! Most impressive! I can tell Igneel trained you well!" He was now fully visible, and they could see his attire was that of an ancient Celtic king—should that king be riding off to battle. His hair was pitch black and fell to his back in waves around a pale face with fine features, adorned with a golden circlet around his head. The armor on his shoulder clasped a blood red cape that draped around his front and back to hitch to the same shoulder, and the robes he wore underneath were captured under a rawhide belt that had a loop on it that could hold a weapon.

Natsu landed on the ground in front of him and began to continue his attack, but hesitated when he heard Loopy call him to stop.

Loopy frowned at the spirit before them, "You knew Igneel?"

Natsu looked over at her, "Igneel? Is that what he said?"

The man barked out a laugh, "Of course I knew him! That one was my very favorite!"

"What do you mean, favorite?" Loopy didn't like him speaking of Natsu's father as if he were this man's toy.

The man scratched his head, "Well, I know you're not really _supposed_ to have favorites in the family, but considering my... unique assortment of cousins, Igneel would have definitely been the favorite." He looked over at Natsu and grinned mischievously, capturing him in a headlock and giving him a fatherly hair tussle, "when are you gonna say hi to your dear old Uncle Arawn huh? You've grown so much since your adoption!"

Natsu was not amused, he yanked himself free with an indignant grumble and narrowed his eyes at the guy who'd grabbed him. "You're Arawn?"

The man folded his arms, "I don't blame you for not remembering me. Running the underworld never really gave me anytime to see the extended family."

Loopy sighed, "Don't feel bad, he doesn't remember anything since you went and destroyed our world."

Arawn tilted his head at the girl, "Destroyed? No, I have destroyed nothing. True, my curse is now in effect—but the prophecy had borne your kin fair warning."

Natsu snarled at him, " _That's_ your excuse? _That's_ why you've let countless people across the world get eaten by dead guys?!"

Arawn held his hands up, "Hey! I told your brethren not to touch my hammer! This is someone from your worlds doing." He rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully, "though I must say, he certainly is a crafty little bugger."

Loopy piped up, "You know of the person who took your hammer?!"

"Why yes I do. We here in the Celestial World can see many of the comings and goings of yours. The thief is a necromancer." The spirit barked another laugh, Natsu wondered if this guy ever laughed if something was actually funny, instead of just morbid. "Can you imagine? A damn necromancer! The guy actually found a way to use _my_ curse to _his_ advantage!"

Natsu was getting mad—and rightfully so. "Then why the hell go through with the curse? If it was gonna just help out the bad guy, then doesn't that also make you a bad guy?!"

Arawn looked at Natsu, seemingly much taller than he was as he frowned at him like a parent would an ill-disciplined child. "I am a keeper of the underworld. I stay neutral in all things. If I have promised a curse, then that curse will be executed without prejudice." He then held up a finger. "However, I do not approve of the tweaks this little rat of a mortal has done to my curse. My curse was only that the dead return and spread with them their plague."

"Yea... great idea." Natsu interrupted bitterly.

Arawn frowned at him, but continued as though Natsu hadn't spoke, "but mine enemy has twisted the dead, manipulated their bones and performed experiments, creating an army of his very own." The spirit grimaced hatefully, "this is an abomination that not even I had planned on. Though... thanks to your visit, I think I may have come up with a way to mess with the little troglodyte." This edged a new smile on his face as he eyed his two visitors.

The dragon frowned and sidestepped so that he was between Arawn and Loopy. He didn't care much for the way this guy was looking at them.

"The little Celestial mage there said that you don't remember anything?"

Natsu continued glaring at his so called uncle, but Loopy walked to stand beside him again and wrapped her arms around one of Natsu's. Both holding him at bay, and desiring the comfort his warmth brought. Despite Arawn's friendly exterior, there was something cold in his ability to so freely cause the deaths of so many because of only one evil doer's actions. "Um, no... none of the dragons' sons can."

"I see..." Arawn's eyes glazed over for a moment, deep in thought. "That crafty little blight... he figured the dragons would be his downfall, so he made sure those who wielded their powers didn't know left from right..." He smiled with a sense of respect for his adversary, "I believe we can counter this."

Loopy smiled brightly, "You'll lift the curse?!"

Arawn actually grabbed his side, he laughed so hard, "Of course not! HAH! Do I look like Chronos to you? I hold no sway over time! What is done is done. You return my hammer to me and I will see that the dead cease to rise, but that will not stop the dead that has already risen. It will not halt the plague they carry."

Both Natsu and Loopy's spirits wilted. No amount of anything they did would stop the undead short of extermination if that was the case.

"What I can do, since this curse was my doing, is unravel the altercations the necromancer has done."

"Aww, let's get outta here Loopy! This guys isn't gonna help!" Natsu groaned.

"Wait Natsu." Loopy looked up at him, "are you talking about that... 'tweak' you mentioned...?"

"What a bright girl." Arawn's lips curled into a smile, "with the dragons remembering the brotherhood they shared, I would think it would be much easier to reclaim my hammer from the evil that has stolen it."

Suddenly Arawn's creepy smile fell on Natsu and he reached his hands out, grabbing both sides of his head. Natsu gasped, struggled, and heard Loopy call out his name...

...then everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Two new spirits in one chapter! o.o;; Did anyone notice anything SUPER FRIGGIN COOL about the way Dahlia, the Final Gate spoke? That little bit probably took the longest to write! XD**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I MUST LICK!  
** **Thank you for your continued support. :)**

 **tkitty : You're always the first to review, ehehehe, You got a friend in me, and I got a stalker in you—good thing we're both a lil creepy or this would never work out! *hugs and licks* I think next chappie will have you a touch less wiggly...  
** **LoveFiercely** **: I've been developing the Final Gate's char ever since this fic started—quite a bit considering the teeny bit she's actually IN the story. T.T And yes, I think Gajeel might be a liiiiittle bit more intune with that ladies' feelings! ;D Wendy loves him to tears.  
** **autumnpixie33** **: Thank you so very much. :) I hope your Xmas was wonderful!  
** **panicatthediscofreak7** **: quite a few of those questions are finally being answered!  
** **MyLuv** **: Ya liked the kiss eh? I was striving for something much different from their first kiss in my previous fic. ;) OF COURSE I STILL LUV YOU! You're my Luv afterall... always!  
** **lkityan02** **: lol, I sowwie, cliffhangers is just kinda how these things end up. o.o  
** **EddingsFan** **: The fluff got postponed thanx to Natsu's nosiness... eheheh, maybe after he apologizes about his snoops, and perhaps... explains why.  
** **Marsfish** **: I want to lick you cuz you look so salty sweet. :D  
** **GrayFullbuster20** **: A zombie Xmas is still an Xmas. Sounds pretty great to me! *grin*  
** **PeoniesandPoppies** **: Ahahahahahaha! I enjoyed ure review so much! BTW! Where's your new chappie? Come come now, I need more Juvia badass~ness from my Flower!  
** **ShaphiraMoon** **: I hope a bit of your curiosity is sated. :) Ty for reading!  
** **UzumakiNaho** **: Now THAT'S the enthusiasm I've been needing! YAAAS! Ty!**

 **Just for you my lovelies.**

 _ **ㇳ8HAPPY NEW YEAR!ㇳ8**_

 **Seriphia  
aka  
Lick!**

 **;P**


	20. Ep 20: Heated Hearts in a Full House

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 20  
Heated Hearts in a Full House

 _Nakama..._

A wealth of knowledge came flooding into his mind as he laid on the ground, knocked unconscious. A magic guild. Not just any guild, FairyTail.

 _FairyTail._

Nakama! Cana, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Bisca, Evergreen, and so many more. Gramps and the values he held for the guild. His guild, his home. Magnolia. Everything he had been told was but a fraction of the true meaning of being a part of FairyTail. Trials and hardships, Disbandments and regrowth.

Brotherhood and love. _Nakama._

After at least a day, he opened his eyes to see a dilapidated roof above him and groaned from the massive headache that was threatening to bring his mood from cranky to miserable.

"He's awake!" He heard a familiar voice call out excitedly.

Knowing that voice would never let him rest it off, he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked to see three curious faces staring back at him, waiting for him to say something.

With a heavy sigh, he muttered, "Alright Thunder Legion. You were right. We're going back to Magnolia."

Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen smiled brightly and Bickslow even fist pumped, "Well let's get outta here then!"

"Outta here! Outta here!" His dolls danced merrily about the room. It was long past time for another search for the rest of FairyTail.

Freed hesitantly approached his captain, "Dare I ask... why you say, we were right?"

Laxus smirked at him, "Maybe it was your bad cooking that made me remember where we could find better food."

Bickslow and Evergreen laughed it up, while Freed took Laxus' jab with good humor. His memory was back! There was nothing but smiles all around when a nightmare as this gets such a happy ending.

o.o;;

Heavy eyelids struggled open as twin forms of peach bordered with blue met his blurry vision. He furrowed his brows and squinted, trying to focus.

"Gajeel?"

With a bit of determination, slowly the blurred twins combined into one solid form. A groan escaped him and he rubbed his eyes, "Shrimp?"

When he uncovered his eyes, the blunette's eyes were moist and a relieved smile enhanced her lips. "You know me!" She choked back a sob and threw her arms around him, causing him to grunt. "You still know me! I was so worried when I'd heard you fell!"

"Uh... fell?" What the hell was she crying for?

He could feel her nodding where her head was buried in his shoulder, getting it all salty he was sure. Levy lifted herself back up and wiped her eyes. "You were on the wall with Juvia when you fainted."

"Passed out. I don't faint."

The solid-script mage let out a laugh that was strangled by sobs, "Passed out. You started falling on the wrong side of the wall, Gajeel! Juvia did everything she could to catch you, but your weight almost took her down too."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You callin me fat, Shrimp?"

"No, but Juvia is." Came a different, much more serene voice as another blunette walked in. "Gajeel-kun, what guild did you and Juvia work together in before FairyTail?"

The dragon frowned at her weird question, "Phantom Lord. What, you getting forgetful in your old age?"

Juvia smiled, "And Gajeel-kun is one to speak of age to Juvia?"

Gajeel smirked, "Nah, guess not."

Both girls turned away from him at the sound of a muffled cry from another bed. Levy lifted off of Gajeel's bed and sprinted to Wendy's, quickly taking the younger girl in her arms. "Shhhh... everything's okay, your here with your family."

"Tha-tha-that's just it..." the sky dragon squeaked between sobs, "they aren't my family! I really thought Natsu and Gajeel were my brothers! But now I'm alone again!"

"You see Tom Cat! I never should have left, even for a moment!" Carla frowned at Happy as they walked in with a jug of water. She fluttered over and alighted on Wendy's bed, "You most certainly are not, child! Everyone here is your family! Not just those ruffians!"

Happy hung his head low and murmured, "Sorry, Carla..." But it was hardly heard, for Gajeel spoke at the same time.

"Who you callin rough, Cat?" Gajeel growled, he then quirked a brow at the girl Levy held and grinned (except that when Gajeel grins nicely... it just looks a little psychotic), "as far as I'm concerned, Natsu and me are still your big brothers, so you gotta do what we say. Got that Pipsqueak?"

Levy was the only one in the room who understood why hearing him say that cheered her, but her tears started to come anew with a smile on her face.

Little odd memories kept coming to the surface and it almost felt like Gajeel had lived two lives. If two lives possibly ended by being merged together. He looked between the three blunettes in the room and thought to himself, _looks like all the important ones are right here in the room with me. Geheh, guess I got a soft spot for blue heads._

Levy looked over her shoulder at him and chuckled out, "What're are you laughing about?"

"Geheh, me?" Gajeel cleared his throat, "nuthin."

^.~

A full month came and gone with FairyTail hesitant on using their guild's front doors. They knew Lucy and Natsu would come back eventually, but it was impossible to tell as to the when. Between Lucy's three mortal spirits and Happy, there was a constant vigil standing watch. Happy camped on Aries' head most of the time, she tended to worry and it gave him someone to cheer up.

It was during Aries and Happy's watch, well into the night, when the Final Gate made her second appearance. Her violet eyes swept over the spirit and cat and raised a blue finger to her lips as her gate solidified, "Shh. Strawberry Fields is a dreamer."

They both smiled as Lucy limped through the gate with Natsu's arm over her shoulder as she dragged him through. Lucy panted and looked up at her spirit and Happy and grumbled, "He's not getting any lighter, ya know!"

"Oh!" Aries raced over and pulled Natsu's other arm over her neck, "I'm so sorry ma'am!"

Lucy just smiled at her, "Thanks, Aries."

It was a good thing Aries had taken part of Natsu's weight, for Happy couldn't contain himself any longer and tackled Lucy, nearly barreling them both back through the gate, "Lucy you're okay!"

"Happy?!" The mage sputtered, "is it really you!?"

The small exceed giggled, "Yep!"

Lucy was looking around, taking in the entire scene for the first time. "This is real? FairyTail's back?"

Happy released her and flew up beside her head, "Can you believe it! Jellal and the others even did some crazy magic stuff and got Fairy Hills real close, so we have a place to stay!"

Lucy cocked a brow, "Seriously? Jellal's here too? Wait, _moved Fairy Hills?"_

Another voice came from the distance, walking up to them slowly. Lucy smiled brightly when she heard a cheerful Mirajane say, "With a few load bearing flying mages, the move went without a hitch!"

"Mira!" Lucy dived into her arms and squeezed her tightly, trying to hold back happy tears, "I can't believe it! So all of FairyTail is here?"

"Well... with the dragonslayer's regaining their memories, Laxus and his team arrived the other day, but Wakaba's team is still MIA, as is Master, Gildarts and Warren," Mirajane bit her lip for a moment in worry, "but our family has certainly reunited more than we ever dared to hope."

Lucy looked to Mirajane with a slack jaw, " _Laxus?_ Wait, so does that mean Wendy and Gajeel too...?"

Mirajane nodded contentedly, "Mmmhmm. They all woke up remembering everything over a week ago."

Lucy slapped her forehead, "Oh man, we couldn't even have been gone two hours! How long has it been?"

"About a month."

"I think I need to lay down..." Lucy sighed.

"Umm... about that." Mirajane hesitated, "everyone is staying at Fairy Hills now, and Gajeel insisted that you five stay together... This was before he got back his memories of course, but the three of them still think that you and Natsu will be staying with them." Mirajane giggled, "I think it's cute how you guys have a buddy system going on!"

It must have been a real effort, clearing out that entire building and bringing it right next door to the guild. Lucy knew first hand how infested the place was. With all the residual magic in that place, how could it have not been? FairyTail had been busy while they were away. Lucy turned back to speak with the Final Gate one last time, and saw her glaring at a very shy (more so than usual) Aries.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said to her timidly.

The gate spirit turned to her, her expression immediately softening, "Lucy in the Sky, now my life has changed in oh so many ways. Now I find, I've changed my mind, and opened up the door." She smiled at the blonde warmly, "I believe in yesterday, call me anytime." She lifted her dreadlock that had a horn tied to the end, waved her hand over it, and an identical copy of it manifested in her hand. The spirit held it out to Lucy and winked, "keep it safe."

Lucy smiled brightly, "I will! I promise! Oh Final Gate, thank you! Thank you!"

She winked again and said, "Call me Dahlia."

Lucy nodded as Dahlia waved, retreating back into her own gate. As she did, the gate dissipated, returning the doorway into its familiar form.

"She seems nice." Mirajane said.

Lucy was looking closely at the horn, "Well, our earlier disagreements seem to have brought with it a mutual understanding." She turned to Aries with a raised eyebrow, "what has Loke been up to with her anyway? She _does not_ like him..."

Aries blushed, adjusting her hold on Natsu, "Oh umm, I'm not exactly sure, uh, Miss Lucy... sorry."

Happy alighted on Lucy's head, and she giggled, suddenly realizing how much she'd missed him doing that. She was about to comment on it when all of them turned at Gajeel's guff voice.

"I thought I smelled Salamander stink." He walked up to Aries and took her burden, swinging Natsu onto his shoulder. "Come on Bunny-girl. I'll get you two to where we're staying."

o.o;;

Lucy found herself relieved that most of FairyTail was asleep. She was extremely tired herself, and felt she would not be able to greet long missed friends as enthusiastically as she should without some rest first. She had no idea that right as soon as she nodded a farewell to Mirajane, Mirajane was racing about—ordering guild members to give Lucy and Natsu some space for the next day or ten. That woman, ever the matchmaker had noticed very clearly how brightly both of them blushed when the Final Gate had told them to kiss. They hadn't really seemed unwilling, and that little tidbit had the She-demon's head reeling!

Gajeel led Lucy and Happy upstairs to the top floor of Fairy Hills, and right to Levy's old door. Upon entering, the blonde went slack jawed again. Her friend's place looked completely different! Before, her home had been fairly small—and extremely stuffy with piles of books everywhere. It wasn't uncommon for her dear friend to twist an ankle tripping over this or that.

Well, it wasn't an issue anymore! Walls had been knocked down, and the first room was the size of three. Nearly every inch of the wall had built-in shelves and Levy actually had book space to spare—it was unbelievable! There was only a few books on a desk where the blunette sat, that is, until she saw Gajeel come in with Natsu, followed by Lucy. She sprinted around Gajeel and clasped hands with Lucy, hopping up and down, "Lulu! You're back!"

The blonde greeted her warmly, tight hugs and happy words were shared. After the pleasantries, Levy showed her around what Gajeel called, 'their new nest.' The iron dragon grunted when Lucy giggled at the name. Levy couldn't resist elbowing and teasing him for not wanting to break up their little family. Happy mentioned how boring a tour would be, and said he'd be back in the morning. He had no idea that Mirajane would see to it that he wouldn't.

They had renovated the place to where there were three bedrooms. Levy had it set up so that Lucy would share hers, Gajeel and Natsu the other, and she'd let Lucy know the teenager had the other room to herself with a wink. The blonde smiled, she knew how important privacy was at that age all too well (not that Natsu'd ever let her have it...). Wendy's room was also the only one with a real bed, Levy had let her have her original room, and hadn't cared to move it. The other rooms had a nest of blankets to be used as beds and that was just fine with Lucy. Gajeel carelessly dumped Natsu on one, causing Levy to bark, "Gajeel! This is our room!"

Gajeel smirked, "Geheh. I ain't lettin him in my room til after he takes a shower. He stinks."

Levy followed him out of the room, arguing about why she should be stuck with him, causing Lucy a giggling fit. She idly wondered if anything had happened between them yet. Seating herself next to Natsu, she leaned against his torso and looked up at the ceiling. Not so bad for a world filled with cannibalistic monsters now was it? Things had really changed since the days of her and Levy's original attempt at heading home.

A broad grin grew on her face. Home... they finally made it! It seemed too good to be true.

 _So when Natsu wakes up he'll have his memories back huh?_ She thought about that for a while. Gajeel seemed normal, if normal could be used to describe him at all. How would Natsu react? Their little life together was completely turned up on its head now. Would he be too busy to make time for her? There would be a ton of people banging down the door to see him. She pouted a little at the thought. She had a whole guild to share him with now. Funny how that works... she'd been wanting nothing else but to find her guild, her _nakama,_ and now that they'd found her—she found herself wishing she could have Natsu all to herself, for at least... a little longer. She found herself smiling bitterly over the irony and turned to look at Natsu's sleeping face.

"Guess the saying's true, you're never happy with what you get..."

Finding peace watching him, Lucy's eyes started to grow heavy. Jerking herself awake, she sat up and looked around the room. She was safe here right? No creeps were lurking the hallways? Right? Shivers ran up her spine from the last few times her and Levy scavenged this very building. A sigh escaped her when she realized that she was simply borrowing trouble. She looked back over her shoulder at Natsu and smiled again, then laid down so that their faces almost touched. "You always did look crazy peaceful when you slept."

The silence stretched on and the mage yawned into her arm. When he woke he'd be busy visiting everyone. For that matter, so would she... but for now, it was just them. A chill ran up her spine as she recalled the last night they had together, when she'd been trying to tell him about the dream trance. He wouldn't hear it, he'd been hell bent on keeping her with him. That chill turned very warm as her large brown eyes watched him. "Oh Natsu..."

Not really thinking on much of what she was doing, she lifted up on her elbows and placed her forehead on his. He felt so warm, on anyone else it would be feverish. Lucy's heart started racing, as she finally decided to say out loud what she'd been too shy to say to a conscious fire dragon, "I'll stay with you, knucklehead... I just wish you'd stay with me."

Just this once...

Lucy knew it was wrong, but she'd been so scared in the dream trance, so scared he'd never know who she was, and now she was scared he'd know she was someone he didn't want... so she inched forward, nervously licking her lips, and pressed hers to his. Just this once, before Natsu remembered he didn't care about anything other than FairyTail. His lips were warm too, and heated her face far better than the blush spreading on her cheeks. It felt as though her heart filled and broke all at the same time, and she leaned away from him much sooner than she wanted to. Licking her lips again, she shook her head. It was simply a good bye kiss... a kiss for what could have been. "Big dummy. I think I'm in love with you..."

o.o;;

Dreams were a funny thing, even more so when they were dreams from a life forgotten. He remembered hardships, such as his search for Igneel as a boy, he remembered finding a new family in FairyTail, and he remembered a specific day in the port town of Hargeon, where he first met a very special girl. Originally, he'd just thought her just another part of the team, like Happy. That had changed through time. Before he knew it, everything was about keeping her safe. If she was safe, then he could fight. If she wasn't safe, then he would fight. Every part of him centered around her, and he'd felt trapped, unable to figure out what he should do about it. It just wasn't the same if she wasn't there on a mission with him.

Like the last mission he'd been on...

Enter his new life. Gajeel and Wendy were his family, they'd known it was probably a false one, but it didn't seem to matter to any of them. They leaned on each other as naturally as fire cackled and roared. That was all that mattered. His brother and sister were everything.

Until a certain blonde entered his life yet again. He was going to have to thank whoever made him forget himself—after kicking his ass of course—because he couldn't think of anyone lucky enough to get to know her twice. Two journeys, different themes: same results. That girl painted white roses red, and changed everything.

 _Lucy._

Natsu's eyes popped open so quick a witness would have thought his sleep was feigned. His mind raced, sorting out facts from dreams, fantasies versus realities. As he stared at a very unfamiliar ceiling, he began to wonder if this was just another fantasy. Where was this place? His nostril flared as he smelled the most welcome smell in all the world. Lifting his head up slightly, he saw the very blonde that had taken the top slot in his list of fond memories, and she was sleeping with the cutest little smile, right on his chest. She moved up and down as he breathed, and her exhales seemed to be timed with his own. A goofy sort of smile curled his lips.

 _Now I know I'm still dreaming._

Placing one hand to prop his head, he brought the other to toy with her hair. If this was a dream, then whatever trouble he got into to would just go away when he woke up. That's definitely the best kinda trouble to get into! As his fingers curled around her head to move some of that golden hair from her face, he frowned, looking at the big iron cuff he had on his arm. Natsu knew what that was there for.

Complete bullshit.

Lame ass guess work from paranoid dragons coming up with their own answers. The real answer had been right there all along, trapped behind the lie. All this time and the bracelet he'd gotten for Lucy still sparkled. He raised a brow at the thought of him dreaming with these cuffs on his wrist... what the hell kinda fantasy would have these dumb things still on him?

"Mmmmnughh, Naat~suu..." His eyes widened and he froze in place as the girl on top of him nuzzled more into his chest. Red fired up on Natsu's cheeks and he began to think this felt a little too real to be a dream.

 _Fuck... those Lucy kicks hurt! I need to get out from under her!_

But did he really? The second time he'd met her, she'd let him squeeze in with her several times. Besides, she was on _him..._ way different from the other times she'd booted him out of her bed. He snickered, thinking of all the times he'd called her Loopy... deciding that if he wanted to mess with her, he should keep doing it.

 _Wait, Arawn probably told her I was gonna remember everything... some uncle. Ruining all my fun. I still don't fucking remember you... loser._

Speaking of remembering... Natsu's eyes widened, the whole gang was here! Well, most everybody. Happy, Icepick, Erza, Happy.

 _Happy! Holy shit! Happy can get big now like Lily! Oh man that's cool!_

He grinned broadly at the thought of sparring with Happy like Metalhead always got to do with Lily. This was gonna be great! Natsu started snickering again, getting more and more excited by the minute.

He froze again at the sound of Lucy murmuring.

Looking back down at her, Natsu felt... trapped. Not in a bad way... but maybe not a good way either. With his mouth slightly agape, and with large cat eyes, he blinked at the way her lips moved as she got comfortable again. He suddenly thought of her voice, talking to him over the haze of dreaming.

 _Wait... so I'm not still dreaming?_

Maybe. He couldn't seem to figure out whatever her voice had said... but her lips. Those things seemed a little familiar... Lucy's so weird. He licked his lips. She sure did taste good though. He craned his neck, suddenly eager to see if the mark he'd left on her neck was still there. She'd kill him if it was, having already been kicked the last time she woke, he really didn't want it to happen again.

 _Lucy kicks really fuckin hard... I wonder if she learned it from Erza?_

His constant moving was beginning to bother her. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed together, her own dreams taking a turn toward annoyed. Hair fell into her face and tickled her nose, she was used to that... but the super warm moving pillow? Not so much, what the hell was it made of... bricks? It needed tenderizing. Lucy growled and flung a punch into it, then jumped when she heard Natsu laugh out, "O~ww!"

That did it. Lucy realized her head was snuggled up against Natsu's chest, relishing in the heat it provided. Her head slowly tilted up to see him chuckling. With wide eyes and an inability to speak, Natsu shook his head and spoke again, "If you're uncomfortable, Luce, get back on your side!"

The soft smile on his lips as he reclined on his elbows had Lucy caught like a deer in headlights. His eyes danced with mirth as he watched her lovely brown pools slowly grow larger. At her continued silence, he inhaled to say something again, but at that moment Lucy turned over and tackled him into an enormous hug, sending him back down into the blankets. She couldn't stop tears from coming, she gritted her teeth and shook her head, but they wouldn't stop. Most of her earlier concerns melted away as nothing but pure joy filled her heart. Arawn had been true to his word, and Natsu was back. As for the dragon, he had been surprised by her sudden glomp and blushed at her unexpected closer~ness. He'd felt her breasts pressed against him before—but now he new what she tasted like, and redness seemed to be burning onto his entire face. He took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself so that he might in turn be able to calm the woman in near hysterics that had wrapped herself around him.

Bringing her up with him, he sat up with parted bent legs, having nowhere else to put them with Lucy taking up his neck and torso. "Hey Luce! Cut it out wouldja? Everything's fine now." He brought a curled finger to push her chin up so that he could look at her, while the other rested around her waist. Her face sparkled with fresh tears and her nose was red, but even so, the complete honesty of her emotions had her more beautiful that he'd ever seen. Every barrier she'd ever had was torn down, and he saw her for who she always was. He shook his head, "Luce... I'm really sorry. I never shoulda forgotten you."

He felt her shiver in his arms and he instinctively turned up his body heat as she shook her head, "I understand now. It was a spell on all the dragon slayers." Lucy wrestled down another sob and pushed herself up to rub noses with him, ignoring her blush while returning his, "even without remembering a thing, you were still you."

The flame tamer did not know how to respond to the feelings she was stirring within him. He gulped and turned his head slightly, "Well who else was I supposed to be?"

Lucy sighed and sat up, already missing the warmth he provided, "I dunno. It's said that memories is what makes a person, but... I'm not so sure how true that is now."

He tilted his head at her, thinking that over. Nope, too deep for him. His mind started to wander and he began looking around, "Hey Luce, where are we?"

He heard a giggle that made him look back at her, sitting with those long legs tucked under her, leaning on her fists that were planted between them. It was a natural way for her to sit, sure, but made her breasts look like they might pop out of that top she was wearing. Natsu cleared his throat, and tried reeeeeeally hard not to stare. He didn't want her to kick him. She smiled at him and said, "You'll totally flip out if I tell you."

Natsu frowned and raised a brow, "So where are we?"

The twinkle in her eye spelled mischief. She knew something and she wasn't sharing. The smirk was all over her eyes even with her lips pressed shut as she shook her head.

"Really?" Natsu gleamed at the girl who was foolishly deciding to become prey, "you're not gonna tell me?"

Lucy shook her head more, her hair falling about her in several strands of yellow as bright as the sun, "Nope, I know you, Natsu, and you're not good with change."

He scoffed, "So you're just not gonna tell me where I am?!"

Her eyes narrowed, and he knew she was in for it when all she said was, "Where _we_ are, Knucklehead, and if you're not careful, I'll boot you outta here just like they would have before the end of the world!"

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so."

Natsu leaned forward and bared his canines at her, "Sounds to me as though you just need a little persuasion..."

Her eyes widened, and as soon as she turned to crawl away, Natsu pounced, forcing them both to roll back onto the blankets. He handled their tumble so that he would be on top as he began to tickle her. The room filled with Lucy's giggles and squeals while he prodded her for information. When it became clear that breathing was becoming a problem, he finally cut her a break, holding one of her wrists next to her head while his other hand supported his weight above her. Natsu smiled pure happiness as he shook his head, listening to Lucy's continued laughter, "Whatever Luce. Keep your secrets, but I'll have you know, I'm still mad at cha."

Lucy squealed indignantly, " _For what?"_

She'd tried sitting up when she spoke, but Natsu smirked and pinned her other arm down as well and spoke through grinning teeth. "Whaddya mean for what?! I told you that you had to stay with me, and you just went and left anyway." She stopped squirming and looked up at him in surprise. With everything else flooding his memory, for some reason she doubted that night would have been on his mind at all.

She was dead wrong... that particular memory would be etched into his brain for the rest of his dragon years—unless another bout of amnesia hit him, of course. One never knew what the future may bring after all.

 _Like a lamb to the slaughter..._ echoed in Lucy's thoughts while he stared down at her. His yellow eyes held no more laughter. Her wrists felt hot where he gripped them, and her heart started skipping over beats in its effort to leap out of her chest. Was he... mad? Why the hell did he have to look so, so, so damn sexy if he was mad? Lucy shook her head slowly, unable to look away from his hypnotic gaze, "Natsu... I, I tried to tell you, but..."

She cut herself off as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Natsu could hear her increased heart rate, feel her heavier breaths, and smell her natural scent tenfold. The smell caught his curiosity. Much like a cat playing with a mouse, the dragon lowered himself to smell the princess. He sniffed her cheek, he smelled her temple, he practically put his collarbone right against her lips to smell her hair (causing her to gasp), before lowering his lips to her ear, still holding a firm grasp on her wrists. That heavier scent was making him become much more daring, so he whispered, "Maybe it's your turn for punishment time."

A million things exploded in Lucy's mind at once. Everything from: _Holy fuck, Natsu! Get offa me,_ all the way up to _oh yes Slayer, pleeeeease!_ It was far too much for her to take in, so when the fire dragon lowered himself to her neck and sank his teeth in, sucking in a generous amount of her moon tanned skin for the tasting—her mind broke. She could almost feel that tinkling of thousands of shards as it fell apart, leaving only the primal, lustful need for more.

Lucy arched her back the short distance it took to run into his chest, and he growled, leaning into her so that she was pinned between him and the floor. His hands began to creep up hers, lacing their fingers and she readily grabbed hold of his, gripping them as tightly as she could in her desperation for more contact. Lucy whimpered when he released her neck, then sighed with relief as he started trailing his open lips up her neck and past her jawbone. She licked her lips and squeezed her eyes shut, far too shy to look into the draconic eyes slowly coming up to view hers. Another growl came from him, vibrating his chest as he grazed his lips up her cheek.

Lucy's eyes shot open at the same time Natsu's widened as they both heard a voice right outside their door as they stared into each others' eyes:

"Okay Levy! I'll let them know! I'll see you soon!"

To Natsu it suddenly seemed like Lucy had superhuman strength. Her face was about as red as it could get without becoming as hot as coal and she pushed him off of her so fast he fell right on his back. She wasn't done though, Lucy also threw the only pillow of the 'nest' on top of him before she started taking deep breaths in an almost futile effort to calm herself before the door swung open. Wendy was backing in holding a tray, "Okaay! Bye," the younger girl called out into the house.

The sky dragon turned around, looking happily at her sister, Lucy, sitting neatly on the pile of ruffled blankets and her lazy big brother on his back, propping himself up on his elbows—sniffing curiously at the breakfast she was bringing them.

Oh how wonderful it was to have everyone back together!

* * *

 **Ba da BUM!**

 **Sorry for the wait! I hope a certain tkitty doesn't devour me whole!**

 **FOR THOSE WHO NOTICED! YAAAAAS! Nearly everything Dahlia says is a line from a Beatles song! DING DING DING! Mega cool points (geek points?) to be handed out shortly!**

 **Again... I blame it on my Luv! Check out the Seven Deadly Sin fics we got—they're a riot and well worth the read! XD But then again... so are the Nalus. NALUUUUUUUUS! Stay tuned! Definitely more fluff coming your way!**

 **LUV DA LICK!**

 **tkitty** **: well... I'm certainly glad you felt satisfied... for at least a little bit. When you touch yourself tonight, eh heh, dun get too naughty! XD *cracking up* moooooving on...  
** **fanficlove aka MY Luv** **: yas yas, Metallica, Arawn's the shit! Who wouldn't like Arawn—he's a stand up guy! Always true to his word! :p Doesn't seem to be much of a set back in the Nalu... but I wonder about the Gajevy... or perhaps the Laxana? Hmm...  
** **EddingsFan** **: The dragons can clearly remember both lives, so there may not be too much to miss, fear not! Thank you for such a wonderful review, I love the Beatles too!  
** **Uzimaki Naho** **: There will be more Arawn, I'm so glad you're on the Arawn wagon! For quite a while, it seemed like HE was the ultimate baddie, and I was a tad concerned he'd get a bad rap for that. But as I said earlier to Luv *points up* He's a stand up guy!  
** **lkityan** **: IKR? What's up with that? You should totally hunt down the damn author and show her what it feels like to be unconscious, maybe the bitch will stop being so damn heartless! ㈳9  
** **panicatthediscofreak** **: I hope that seat edge is fairly strong... cuz I'm kinda terrible like that... BUT THIS CHAPPIES' ENDING IS NICELY WRAPPED UP! Right? …..right?  
** **Ivy** **: hmm... well... hmm... I could go for a little bit of punishment time, though I do believe that I'm a bit more of a sadist... We can switch places later like in one of the Mad Hatter's tea parties right? Cuz I'd be down with the sickness then!** ** _Totally_ down.**

 **All for you  
** **Much love and lots a licks  
** **Seriphia**

 **PS: I totally love the Blast Furnace gun attachment on COD Zombies III. Oh MAN that must be how Natsu feels when he's making creeps all toasty warm! Oh so fun! I love that game!**

 ***~.ㇳ9.~***


	21. Ep 21: New Love in a Forsaken World

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 21

New Love in a  
Forsaken World

"Gajeel! Stop!" Levy turned to him holding the spatula as if it was a perfect solution to pesky dragon infestations. "You know we're setting up a tray for them! You already ate breakfast!"

Grumbling, Gajeel backed away, knowing full well what she was capable of with that spatula, "Damnit Shrimp, it's not like Bunny-girl's gonna need alla hers! She eats like a fuckin' mouse."

Wendy laughed, "Funny that you didn't say 'fuckin bunny!' "

Both Gajeel and Levy turned to her with furrowed brows, saying as one: "Don't say fuckin!"

Keeping a glaring gaze on his sister, Gajeel continued, "They prolley ain't even awake yet anyway. Both of'em sleep like the damn dead."

" _Not funny_." Levy grumbled, piling the rest of the eggs on Natsu's plate. She couldn't believe it, eggs! Real, home grown eggs! Some of the civilians that traveled with FairyTail really knew how to spoil a girl! Apparently there was a boy that made a habit of delivering eggs to nearly all the girls around—it was adorable. If he ever landed a girlfriend, she wondered if the eggs would stop coming. She turned around and leaned her palms against the counter and smiled at Wendy, "So you know what Mira has Gaajie and me doing, what are you going to be doing?"

Wendy frowned, "Well, I was thinking of seeing if anyone knows anything about the last whereabouts of Macao's team."

Levy watched her sadly while trying to appear in high spirits, "Oh... well, once we get the word out that FairyTail is back, I just know others will come."

Gajeel passed by Wendy while munching a pilfered roll of bread and ruffled her hair, "Keep a weathered eye out, Pipsqueak, you'll see them comin round. Nuthin could ever keep those old coots down fer long."

"Gajeel!" Levy hissed, trying not to yell and sprinted up to him reaching for the bread he easily held out of her reach, "you know Natsu's appetite! Put it back!"

"Geheh, not a chance!" However, when the blunette climbed onto his back and stretched her arm as far as she could, he worried that she might actually snag it from him—so he hurriedly stuffed the rest in his mouth.

Levy narrowed her eyes, mounted on his back and pounded it with her fist, "Damnit Gajeel!"

"Geheh! A little to the left, Shrimp."

Wendy smiled at the two of them, "You two seem so happy!"

The both of them froze and looked at her blankly. They were just arguing right? Wendy must be crazy to call them happy all out of the blue like that.

"Yea, anyway, we're outta here, Pipsqueak." the iron dragon grabbed Levy's legs like he'd planned on giving her a piggy back ride and spun around fast enough to make the mage yelp and grab onto his neck.

As they headed out the door, Wendy began walking the the tray loaded with food to Lucy's and Levy's room. Once Gajeel made it to the front door, Levy suddenly slammed her hand against the doorway—confident that he was too stubborn to just let her down; which she was completely correct in that particular line of thinking. Thus, he halted with a grunt (worked great). "Oh Wendy! Make sure they know that they are under strict orders to stay and rest! Erza and Mira both said they would really need it!"

Wendy stopped right at the door and nodded at them, "Okay Levy! I'll let them know! I'll see you soon!"

"Be sure to leave them a note if they're still sleeping!" Levy called out from the hall.

The sky dragon was backing into the room as she replied, "Okaay! Bye!"

The young blunette turned around, looking happily at her sister, Lucy, sitting neatly on the pile of ruffled blankets and her lazy big brother on his back, propping himself up on his elbows—sniffing curiously at the breakfast she was bringing them. "You're awake!" She smiled cheerfully, "I'm so glad!"

It took great restraint for Natsu to ask about something besides the food, "Wait, is Rusty leaving?"

Both Lucy and Wendy turned to him with question marks hovering over their heads about his uncharacteristic question when there was food, FOOD right in front of him.

"Um... yes? Mira said that she would be needing their help for most of the day..."

"Shit!" Natsu scrambled on all fours past his sister and after Levy and Gajeel.

Wendy looked to Lucy, "What's that about?"

Holding her arms out and laughing nervously, the blonde giggled out, "Beats me! You know Natsu!"

As for the fire dragon, he made it to his feet once he swept past his little sister in a determined effort to get to his brother. Sniffing out the front door was easy enough—he slung it open and ran into the hallway, freezing as soon as he stepped through the doorway at the sight of Gajeel trying to reach for something Levy was holding above her head while she was hiked up on his back, "How does it feel to be on the other end huh? I could do this all day!" Levy was giggling as Gajeel looked to be chasing a tail with how he was going around in circles.

The guy was actually smiling!

A smile that faded as soon as he saw Natsu out in the hallway. He growled and grumbled, "Ain't you s'posed to be in there so everyone can keep feelin bad for your sorry ass?" The iron dragon was not amused with the look of complete and utter shock on his brother's face. Levy frowned at his tone and tugged his hair, eliciting a grunt.

The blunette smiled much more pleasantly, resting her head right next to Gajeel's with her arms just poured over his shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world, "What's the matter, Natsu?"

"I, uh..." Natsu's eye were still large as he began pointing to one of the iron bands on his wrists, "cuffs... off..."

The eldest brother grimaced, "You kiddin, Salamander? You've been wearin them things for over two damn years! I wouldn't bite down on those things fer nuthin!"

Levy rolled her eyes then nuzzled her nose on his cheek, "Come on, Gaajie... pleeeeeeease?"

Gajeel craned his neck a bit to stare at her big dowy eyes. "... ..." He growled through gritted teeth and barked, "No! I ain't doin it." He turned around and stalked off, carrying off a Levy who was not willing to let the subject go.

Natsu just stood there for a while, even after they were out of sight. What the hell was that he'd just witnessed? Gajeel... smiling? Playing? Levy nearly talked him into doing something he didn't want to...?

 _HEY!_

" _HEY!"_ Natsu yelled out, running after them, "I need these things _off_ , damnit!"

He didn't get far before his face was slammed into an invisible wall right at the top of the stairs. "Ugh..." Natsu slid down and looked up at letters appearing on the unseen barrier that could only be Freed's handiwork.

ONLY THOSE WITH THE LETTER E IN THEIR FIRST NAME MAY PASS THROUGH.

GO GET SOME REST THIS INSTANT.

Natsu let out a rumbling, frustrated roar but it did not stop the two going downstairs, for one, they had no idea the barrier was there, and for two, the wall was soundproof. As were Mirajane's explicit instructions.

Oh well, there was food that needed eating.

The hungry dragon made his way back to the smell of deliciousness in the room that he'd woke up in. Wendy was there, contently taking a nibble here and there and smiled up at him when he walked through the doorway.

Natsu looked around with a raised brow, "Where's Lucy?"

Between bites, Wendy said, "You know her. She barely even munched, then said she was taking a bath."

That explained the sound of water running. Natsu sat down on the other side of the tray and stuffed a handful of eggs in his mouth before saying, "Isn't the water cold?"

Wendy nodded, "Yea. I told her it would be..." she frowned, "then she got all weird and said she could manage."

Natsu laughed, "She's so weird!"

He was already going for his fourth handful when a resounding, "ACK," was heard from down the hall. Natsu and Wendy blinked at each other and the flame tamer had to ask, "it's safe here right?"

Wendy nodded.

"Umm... Natsu?" Lucy's voice called out from where she cracked the bathroom door open.

The sky dragon found it funny that that was all that was needed for her brother to grow a hint of red on his face as his eyes widened. She giggled to herself when he hesitantly leaned his head out the door, "Yea Luce?"

"Uh..." the blonde's voice wavered, "can you... come here?"

Swallowing the mouthful he had proved difficult after hearing this particular blonde ask that. Natsu managed of course—there would be no bite left uneaten.

The young girl only smiled up at him before he walked out.

Natsu raised a brow when he saw the Celestial mage peeking from the crack she held the door at. He stopped at the door and scratched his head, "Yea? What is it?"

"The water is reeeeeally cold. I thought it might have been at least room temperature..." She wasn't even looking at him anymore, but staring at her toes.

Natsu grinned, "Is that all? I can fix that!" He pushed the door open to Lucy's squeak and let himself in. "Wow... bathroom is pretty small huh?" If he stretched his arms out, he'd be able to reach both walls. The bathtub was right in front of him, only two steps to reach it. Natsu knelt down and put a hand in the water. "Hey Luce, this water _is_ room temperature!" He looked up to see her still standing awkwardly behind the door, watching him.

Lucy was clinging to the towel she wore, now frowning from what he'd said, "No it's not! That water is freezing!"

"Heh," Natsu laughed through closed teeth, turning back to the water. "You're just too used to warmer waters!"

Lucy scoffed, coming out from behind the door, inevitably closing the door with both of them in it as she did so, "And what is that supposed to mean, Natsu?"

He swished his hand, staring at water Lucy would bathe in, "I guess you're spoiled, heh, pretty sad to be spoiled in the middle of the apocalypse Luce." Natsu finally looked up at her again, and his eyes widened. The towel she had wrapped around her looked much smaller than the ones she'd kept at her house. Sure they'd fit Levy or Wendy with room to spare, but Lucy...?

His hand in the water gripped into a fist when she knelt down with him, hugging her legs. Did it not occur to her that she was about to fall out of that towel? She smiled at him, "Yea, I guess I must have it pretty good huh?" The blonde's head rolled to the side as she thought about it while Natsu's eyes met with his old friend, Bite mark. "Not everyone has their very own fire dragon living with them."

Another hard swallow with nothing but air in his mouth, Natsu looked back to her eyes, "We -uh- we live together?"

Lucy laughed, her bosom heaving with each chuckle, "Knucklehead!" She nudged him with her body, "we have been for a while!"

It felt hot in here. As Natsu stared, he began to blush—and the water began to boil. "Yea, I guess so." He stood up quickly, keeping his face lowered; his effort to hide his embarrassment worked against him though, for Lucy had gotten up at the very moment he did and he bumped right into her.

In his haste, the force of their crash caused Lucy to fall back into the closed door while Natsu fretted about her safety and leaned forward to catch her. With massive awkwardness and a feminine yelp, they ended their struggle with the mage pinned against the door and the wizard with one arm around her waist while the other was over her shoulder finding purchase on the door she leaned on. Their noses were almost touching, and both their eyes were colored with panic.

Both of them were blushing, and Lucy murmured lightly, "Umm... thank you... Na, Natsu."

Golden eyes stared deeply into hers, her breasts gently pressing against his chest. Feeling her heart beat fluttering irregularly in her chest made breathing rather complicated for Natsu. After a moment of locked gazes, he heard her hand searching for the doorknob.

That's right... she was trying to take a bath.

Natsu closed his eyes and leaned his forehead onto hers with a soft smile, "Enjoy your soak... Luce." He caught the doorknob at the same time she did and held her hand firm for a mere second before turning it with her, pulling her back from the door with his other hand. Opening his eyes, he nodded to her and edged out of the bathroom, releasing her hand. With the door clicked shut behind him, he leaned against the door, letting out a long withheld breath.

He smiled to himself when he heard Lucy do the same.

Recalling the amazing taste of her skin served as a reminder that there was something he could eat in his room so he made his way back—stopping abruptly when he saw the dreamy smile on his little sister's face. " _Whaaat_?"

She smiled slyly, "That sure took you a while..."

Natsu groaned, plopping back on the floor, "Shaddup..."

"K~I~S~S~I~N~G..."

The low growl he let out only egged her on. "Oh come on Natsu!" She punched his shoulder playfully as she stood with a sigh, "I hope I don't act as dumb as you two when I fall in love."

"Oh, _come on!"_ Natsu called out, fuming up, "don't you have anything better to do?"

Wendy grinned, "Yea, sure I do!"

Natsu raised a questioning eyebrow when she just continued standing there. "Soooo...?"

His comment was met with her irritating snicker. Natsu groaned and lifted himself up. "Alright Kitten, just know that you brought this on yourself..."

The sky dragon squealed and booked it out of there, leaving the wizard feeling like he was pretty slick. Time to finish his grub!

o.o;;

It didn't take Lucy long to realize that she was hiding from Natsu, and her stubborn streak didn't let her do that for much longer now that she knew she was doing it. She hummed to herself while drying in an effort to get herself to think about anything but the way his hands had gripped hers, the way his lips felt sweeping over her cheek... the way her whole body responded when they almost...

Lucy splashed cold water on her face and bit her lip to keep from groaning. She knew that little lizard would be able to hear anything and everything she did and she had no intention of giving him anymore power over her.

 _He already has too much._

But that wasn't the point! The _point_ was that he didn't know it... much. Having already been the damsel in distress more times than she could count, the last thing she wanted was to be putty in his hands. But... when she thought of those golden serpentine eyes boring holes in hers...

She splashed more cold water on her face.

Dressed in her normal gear of strong leather pants, boots and tank top, she pulled her hair up into a clamp and looked herself over.

 _Just a normal day, even got my hair back all messy-like. He'll know I didn't primp myself up for sure._

She gave herself a blank stare.

 _This is Natsu. He wouldn't notice even if I_ did _make myself up._

Rolling her eyes with a hint of a smile, Lucy stepped out of the bathroom confident that she could win this ridiculous game of cat and mouse.

The first thing she noticed was a scraping sound, like metal on metal. Perplexed about the why, Lucy walked into the main room and saw Natsu sitting criss-crossed on the bar area that led into the kitchen hunched over with his arms moving quickly. Her face grew red when she noticed what it _looked_ like he was doing and she made a step to back away.

Natsu turned around and grinned, "Luce! Great! C'mere and gimmie a hand!"

"Eep!" Lucy stood straight as a board. "G, g, give you... a hand?"

He turned back around and waved her to come forward, "Yea!"

 _I fucking swear, if he's turned into a big enough pervert to do that here, and shamelessly tell me to help him—I'm going to kick him all the way back to Arawn!_

That didn't stop her from investigating though (hmm), and walked over to the other side of the bar... warily. Lucy let out a huge sigh when she discovered that all he was doing was rubbing a metal file over his cuffs. "Natsu! You knucklehead! You're getting metal shavings all over the floor!"

Natsu didn't stop, he just growled, "Serves that jerk right! All it woulda taken was two lousy bites to get these damn things offa me, and he just ran off!" He harrumphed, " _he_ can clean it up."

Shaking her head, Lucy put her hands over his which halted his efforts. "Natsu, it would be faster to dig your way to the next continent than to file those things away."

The dragon pouted, looking at the bracelet he had above the iron cuff wedged above the thing he was filing. " _Damnit..._ "

"Hang on, you asked for my help, remember?" Lucy smiled and turned around, searching the kitchen while Natsu watched her curiously.

"Well yea," he raised a critical brow when she bent over to look in a lower cabinet, "but unless you can find sumthin as strong as Dumbbell's teeth..." He trailed off when she turned around again and he was able to look down her shirt. Quickly looking away and straightening his back, he finished, "the file's all we got."

"Nope! It's not!" Lucy sung out triumphantly, holding up a paper clip.

She pranced back over to him and Natsu looked at her like she was nuts, "Luce, I think maybe you _have_ gone loopy."

The mage placed her hands on her hips and practically growled at him, "Too soon bub!"

Natsu knew that look, that was Lucy kick look. He waved his hands submissively, "Okay, okay, bad joke!"

Glaring at him, she snatched one of his wrists before looking it over. Her hands felt so very soft against his. Once she saw the keyhole, she smiled. "Yea, this one looks easy."

Natsu frowned in puzzlement as she pulled up a stool and set his wrist on his lap. Lucy sat down in front of him and unbent the paper clip. She grinned at her makeshift lockpick and bent over his lap, "Now hold still."

Yea... hold still. Sure! He could do that. Natsu could feel her moving the paperclip around in the lock, but he started to sweat about how close she was to something else. Was she blind? Did she have to hover over his lap so much to do that?

"Wait," He cleared his throat, "Wait a minute... are you trying to er, um... pick that lock?"

"Nope." A rewarding click was heard and the cuff fell free, exposing the raw skin underneath. Lucy looked up as him and gave him a thumb's up, "I'm succeeding!"

Natsu smiled brightly and lifted up an arm that felt light as air, "Woah! How'd you learn to do that!?"

Lucy smirked up at him from where she sat, "Levy and I had to learn a few tricks when we were out on our own."

"Oh yea? That's awesome!"

The mage chuckled and pointed at his other wrist, the one he'd been filing. "You gonna let me do the other one?"

Natsu grinned like a kid with candy and held it out for her. Lucy assumed the same position and began working on the second one.

 _Why does sitting still have to be so hard.  
_ _The top of Lucy's head is shiny.  
_ _Oh man... why the hell did she have to growl like that just now?  
_ _Her breath is warm...  
_ _Holy shit she leaned in closer!_

"Damnit Natsu!" Lucy barked at him and tugged his arm hard enough to nearly make him fall, narrowing her eyes. "I told you to hold still!"

"Well," the edgy dragon stuttered, "how long is it gonna take?!"

Grinding her teeth, Lucy started waving his own arm in his face. "It's not _my_ fault that this thing is all messed up! _Someone's_ been using a metal file on it!"

Natsu scratched his head, propping one foot up on the counter (adjusting his... situation), "Yea well... it seemed a good idea at the time." Then an irritated thought came to him, "wait! How the hell was I supposed to know you're suddenly some master thief!"

Lucy groaned up to the ceiling then focused a glare at him again. She harrumphed while grabbing the ankle connected to the leg he still had on the counter and dumped it over the edge with a grunt. "Hey!" He barked indignantly. The blonde ignored him however and turned around and seated herself on the small space of counter between his legs, glared at him from over her shoulder and snatched his arm back.

With his arm locked between her side and arm—forcibly holding it still—Lucy bent back over and started picking the lock again. "Now hold _still!"_

At first, Natsu looked bewildered, trying to decide if this position was better or worse. He heard Lucy mumbling to herself, so he leaned over her to watch her work. Her shoulder was at the perfect height to set his chin on, and once he rested his free arm around her waist... Natsu found himself rather comfortable. Thus this position was dubbed much better. The closeness was nice, and he felt significantly more in control with her in his arms, than her... hmm... so close to his crotch.

That's a man's weak spot after all...

Lucy began blushing with only a hint of a smile as soon as he melted around her. His warm arm felt natural around her but then again, of course it did! As partners, he'd held her around the waist like that many times. Lots of times—so why did it feel so intimate this time?

 _Because it is._ She admitted to herself, formally sending a request for her heart to slow down a little.

...This lock was getting frustrating. Stupid Natsu had to file right over the dumb hole didn't he? With a twitch of a wrist and an annoyed (and violent) jiggle, she smiled brightly and laughed jubilantly when the merciful click sounded and the restraint fell free. "I did it! Natsu! I did it!" The blonde twisted her waist and neck in the heat of her triumph and planted a kiss on his cheek. Holding his other firmly in her hand.

When Natsu felt her lips on him, his hand that had shifted to her hip gripped tightly as a reflex. This brought Lucy to grasp in full what she'd done. Wasn't she the one trying to avoid scenarios like this...? Yet here she was initiating it...?

The mage slowly began to pull her hand from his cheek, noting with surprise that her other hand had planted itself securely on his chest. She was staring at her trembling hand when she heard Natsu, "...Luce?"

She twitched her head up to him and saw his eyes searching hers, one of his hands lifting up to touch where she'd kissed. Lucy shook her head slowly, so embarrassed she thought she might die and dropped down from the counter muttering, "I'm... I'm sorry, Na...tsu." The blonde stepped backwards a few steps filled with ramblings, "I was just happy is all! That lock was being stubborn, Ahahaha... but I still beat it! Never doubt a FairyTail wizard! Ahahahahaha!"

Natsu remained on the counter with his fingertips on his cheek while she went on down-playing what she'd just done, completely dumb-struck that she would even think to kiss him. Sure it's what he'd wanted—

 _I think._

And it was what he'd tried to do—

 _Twice._

But for her to—

 _Unbelievable._

Natsu lowered his fingers and looked at his hands, then glanced over at the now liberated bracelet he'd gotten her so long ago. There was a reason always looking at this thing calmed him... and he suddenly had this insatiable need to let her know. The dragon's mind raced, thinking of all the other things he needed to tell her. Of how badly he'd missed her, of how even though a part of him had been wiped clean—he'd still felt as though a part of him was missing. He wanted her to know, he needed her to know.

He needed her to know that he hadn't fallen in love with her once... but twice.

The blonde in front of him turned to flee, locked in a battle between her wits and her heart—for when Natsu was concerned—they never agreed. Getting away from the look his eyes were growing seemed the easiest way out. Lucy gasped in her effort to escape, for there were suddenly extremely warm fingers wrapped around her wrist.

At that moment, Natsu would have chosen to sacrifice all the air in the room if that was what it took to keep her from leaving. With a low growl, he pulled her back between his legs and wrapped his arms around her chest, placing his chin over her shoulder and murmured lowly, "Didn't I tell ya to stay with me?"

Lucy breathed in rasps, her eyes frantic as she sought out a fresh way to avoid her feelings. None came to her so she began to mumble in a shaky voice, "Natsu, I..."

Shaking his head, Natsu spoke with a renewed confidence, "Geez Luce, you talk too much."

"Yea..." the blonde sighed, leaning her head against his, "but you eat too much."

Natsu chuckled, "Hey!" He turned his head slightly to speak into her ear, "you don't gotta get personal."

Her eyes widened at the feel of his warm breath right against all the sensitive nerves of her ear, causing her to fidget. She managed to breath out raggedly, "Na, Natsu! Leggo!"

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed again, "No way Luce!"

At the sound of a low whine coming from her, the dragon lowered his arms to her waist and pulled off the bracelet he'd worn for so long and held it up for her to see. Speaking in her ear, he said, "This thing has haunted me that whole time I didn't know where I came from. When I was mad, it helped cool me off, when I was sad, it helped fire me up. Now that I remember what it was meant for, it finally makes sense."

Lucy stared at it, shaking her head. "Those are, they're zodiac symbols."

"Yea. When Gramps told you and Levy that he needed you to head to Sabertooth, Erza already had us lined up to go on a mission, remember?"

Her hands lowered to rest against the arm he still had around her, growing much more comfortable in his smoldering embrace with the help of deep, soothing breaths. "I remember, Natsu."

"You told me to bring you something back."

Lucy let out a laugh, "And you actually remembered?"

That brought a growl to come out of him and he spun her around so that he could look at her face, "Of course I remembered!"

The blonde smiled at him and held a flat palm out between the small space between their chests. "Alright, gimmie it."

Natsu slipped it back on his wrist behind her back and smirked mischievously. "...No."

Lucy frowned, "No? Natsu! You said you got it for me!"

He snickered between his teeth, "Yea well... it's grown on me. Can't do it."

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy moved her hands to his at the small of her back in an effort to liberate it from his hold. Natsu grinned at her attempt and scooted off the counter so that he could easily grab hold of her wrists without falling on top of her. His treasure was firmly pinned in his arms now. The blonde wriggled a bit, contemplating the position she'd put herself in. Lucy looked to Natsu with the challenge in her eyes, not at all matching the words she spoke, "Fine." Then she did her best to turn away and get away for a second time.

It was more than futile though. Natsu chuckled, "I told you to stay." A bump to her side with his arm was all that was needed to wrangle her chest back to his where he quickly moved his lips to brush against her ear, shooting so many sparks up her spine that it was a wonder her back didn't give way. "You're not going anywhere, not this time." Adjusting his hold so that both her wrists were held with but one of his, the other was free to trail up her back and scoop up her head from behind so that he could hold his skittish prey steady as once again he traced warm lips past her cheek.

He could feel her heart begin to thump quicker, and the simple fact that she backed away again had his blood boiling. Natsu growled lowly, stepping forward to match her step back as he finally reached her lips—hushing the woman before him as she began to whimper.

He felt sure that—for the moment—no more words needed to be said, the rest could be shown through action. With her head held firm, her hair came loose and golden strands fell between strong fingers much like rays of sunshine would pour through a blinded window as he tilted his head with their lips' union. Both their mouths already open, Natsu's hunger for her taste had his tongue reaching out to explore hers with fervor. His instincts had him growling his want as he trembled at the sound of her consensual purr; he couldn't resist twitching both their heads in an effort to delve deeper into her tantalizingly sweet mouth. Half a step closer captured her against the opposite counter of the small kitchen and Natsu found that thrilling.

The dragon had his delicious prize trapped in his clutches.

His hand loosened his grip on hers and she took the opportunity to dig her hands into his hair. Lucy tugged at it fitfully and groaned into his mouth, displaying that her want for him might possibly reach far enough to match his own. She began to press her mouth against his as well and forced Natsu's hands to gain a mind of their own. Both hands capable of wielding the hottest of flames reached down below her backside and easily lifted her up to seat her on the counter she was against, bringing a muffled squeal to life within the best kiss she could have ever hoped for. Dishes clattered and fell but their long awaited passion could not be bothered with such trifles. Magically warmed hands gripped her hips and wound their way up her ribs to hold her steady just below her breasts. Long legs that had only been admired from afar curled around Natsu's torso and they both smiled into their kiss as he took the opportunity to nip at her lower lip before delving back in for more.

Lucy cooed at the feel of his increasing warmth and tightened her legs around him, bringing a surprised grunt from the dragon she now had in her clutches. That is, until said dragon growled past her lips and lifted her off the counter he'd just put her on. Her mind was racing over the feel of his hands cupping her bottom as she felt him taking them elsewhere. She had become so disoriented that she didn't care, so long as she could keep hold of him.

Before she knew it, a sensation of sinking hit her and she felt a mess of blankets all around her. Natsu had lowered her onto the 'nest' they had woke on and was pressing his lips deeply onto hers, sucking in every breath she let out and curling his tongue around hers feverishly. She had never felt his hunger first hand before, and the heat expelling from her own body was crying out for something she couldn't get a grip on. Lucy brought her hands to caress his cheeks in an attempt to calm the beast above her and felt him sigh, slow and eventually lift up from her, allowing them both to regain their breaths. The mage dropped her hands onto the blanket near her head and smiled at the wizard above her, "Natsu Dragneel. Just what do you think you're doing?"

His already flushed face increased a bit and he searched her expression, not sure if she was teasing or chastising. Unable to figure it out (like so many other times he'd tried to read her), he sighed and tumbled to his side right next to her and leaned his head in his hand, tracing fingertips around her torso. "I dunno, just thought you might be better off here than in the kitchen." He smiled to himself, watching his fingers ghosting her rib cage.

Lucy chuckled, staring at the ceiling "Better off here for _what?"_

His fingers froze and the blush returned while his mind went south. How was he supposed to word the things he was hoping to do to her...?

The blonde turned her head to face him, displaying her red cheeks and soft smile, "Is... is that the first time you've ever kissed anyone?"

A pink eyebrow rose as he listened to her question, his blood heating back up just thinking of it, "Like that...? Yea," he shook his head, "I've never wanted to do it with anyone else."

His partner looked so beautiful with that smile directed at him. She looked happy, real happy, and that pleased his dragon pride greatly. He decided to dare say something he never would have a mere moment ago with a mischievous twinkle, "You looked really great in that towel this morning."

Lucy shook her head with a bright smile and brought a gentle hand to his jaw line, "Shut up, you weirdo." That merciful hand of hers began guiding his lips back to hers.

Natsu chuckled, finally feeling that despite everything that had happened, the thing hovering between him and the funny little mage he met in Hargeon had been sorted for the better.

So much better.

At the grace of her lead, he leaned in contently to grant her another kiss, this time expressing more love than passion. They smiled together and the wizard whispered, "Aye sir," and delved deeper past her lips.

* * *

 **I struggled reeeeeeally hard on this chappie, deleted and rewrote a... LOT. Gah. LOVE YOU!**

 **tkitty23 : No strangle! These things take time. o.o;;  
** **Phiafairy** **: Juicy is good! I like juicy. Hehe  
** **My Luv** **: Wendy's great yea? I just love her. BREATH Luv!  
** **KawaiiNeko with the sugoi name** **: *pinches fingers together* maybe a lil!  
** **KawaiiNeko with the sugoi name** **: Tytytytytyty for introducing me to Melanie Martinez! I think I'm in love! Arawn will be around more, cannot ditch the Arawn. AND... Best. Compliment. Ever. Thank you, I love you, I lick you. LOTS.  
** **EddingsFan** **: Gajeel's pretty fun to write, we saw glimpses of a different side of him this time! And, I think we should all know that: Mira is our friend. Hazuh for the She-demon!  
** **Moon Stone Tiger Lily** **: OMG, can you imagine? Soo much worse that the ton of tiny Natsus littering the ground from his fight with Gildarts!  
** **PeoniesandPoppies** **: I'm glad you enjoy—now gimmie somemore of URE zombie FT! Moar!  
** **Scarlet Arrow** **: Again. *deadpans* Best. Compliment. EVER. TY!  
** **Stormie** **: I hope this appeases the mistress. Or maybe at least... tides you over.**

 **Just for you  
** **my lovlies  
** **Seriphia aka Lick**

 ***~.㈏2.~***


	22. Ep 22: Mischief's Afoot

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

* * *

Episode 22  
Mischief Afoot

Oh it felt wonderful to indulge in old habits now that everyone accounted for was home! There was just so much to do, it was hard to pinpoint where to start! With so much to be done, the possibilities were endless! The trick that left things so tantalizingly additive was finding a piece to fit perfectly—such a better challenge than a jigsaw puzzle.

Mirajane had mastered puzzles long ago.

She had to admit, much to her dismay, that she was certainly rusty. Simply pinning up Natsu and Lucy in an apartment shared by three other wizards was sloppy. What would she have done had Freed not returned in such a timely manner? Posting guards wouldn't have been an option... though her fellow den mother may have found it an entertaining endeavor to part-take in. Erza loved a challenge just as much as she.

Erza hadn't been any fun either! Mirajane hadn't even had a chance to try and bring her and Jellal together. That wonderful heavenly body wizard put on his charm and Erza had been done in. ...Oh well. The end result was still the same.

Having a co-conspirator was pretty nice. Erza added a lovely way of thinking that covered corners she may have missed.

What with her being so out of practice and all...

"Juvia is here as requested, Mirajane-san. What can Juvia help with?"

The She-devil's platinum hair swung as she turned to smile at her first victim, er, dear friend. She smiled sweetly at the rain-woman, clasping her hands together out here in the morning air. "Oh Juvia! I'm so glad you could come!"

o.o;;

Gajeel and Gray looked down at the mess of a moat from up on the wall with nearly identical frowns. The entire waterway was flooded with the dead. Putrid waterlogged creatures that were so weighed down with absorbed water that simply lifting an arm in their attempt to climb the wall looked difficult. A substantial difference from the way these things first looked running into the moat in their feverish hunger. The iron dragon folded his arms in an annoyed grunt, "Shouldn't Juvia be doin this? Pretty sure she can just flood the damn thing to clear it out."

Gray shook his head, "Dunno man, Mira had her and Levy go out with her."

"What the hell they doin?"

"Beats me." Gray rolled his eyes.

o.o;;

Four mages quietly made their way through the infested streets of Magnolia. Erza led the way, while Juvia, Levy and Mirajane kept wary eyes in other directions. With the FairyTail Guildhall acting like a magical beckon to the undead, the streets were significantly safer than before—but none of them had lived this long by traveling carelessly.

Erza smiled approvingly at the way Levy moved out here. Clearly her ninja skills had improved since her absence from the guild. She supposed it would have had to, what with all the sneaking around they would have had to do with Lucy unable to summon her spirits. She was contemplating possible training sessions to further hone her friend's new skills as she motioned them forward. The signs of these shops were so faded that nearly all of them were no longer legible, but her memory of the town remained firm in her mind and she was sure this was the right place. Giving wordless directions with hand gestures, the battle maiden laid out the battle plan outside the shoppe she had led them too. Before anything else, they must clear out the building. There was no telling how many eaters could be straggling about within its walls.

Staying in a crouch, Erza slowly opened the door. At the innocent sound of a bell ringing, she widened her eyes. The bell was quickly silenced by Levy's quick actions though, for she'd stepped up onto Erza's knelt back and wrapped her hands around it. Giving her a thumb's up, the blunette tugged it from the door and jumped from her back landing soundlessly back on the pavement. Juvia nodded to her approvingly and Mirajane smiled. Levy winked back at them, and tucked the bell into the pack she carried on her back.

With the traitorous noisemaker cut down, Erza opened the door fully, making a quick scan of the room. Without looking away, she quickly ran inside and leaped onto the counter and beheaded the silent shuffler covered mostly in shadows. The other three ladies padded in and wasted no time in searching every nook and cranny for more. Juvia headed upstairs, clasping a large board of wood. She abhorred using weapons, so messy, but in the world they lived in now—cleanliness did not go hand in hand with safety often. Her advance to the second floor was slow, there was a clicking sound up there that could tell of danger. Once at the top, she found herself in a hallway with two doors to the right, and one to the left. Holding her board up to swing, she tried the first door. Locked.

She sighed, knowing that Erza would be here soon to simply kick it down. Thus the blunette simply moved on to the second room, its door had loud, rusty hedges.

There it was. A man and woman eater, both turning to look at her. Juvia braced herself, expecting them to lunge for her, however they simply began shuffling toward her slowly. Hmm, perhaps they were weak; it was all too possible that they'd been trapped right here for a very long time. Despite the skin that barely wrapped around their brittle bones, even despite the hoarse moans leaking from their mouths; the rain woman couldn't help but applaud the devotion the two still held for one another.

Thanking Mavis that she wasn't typically the one to be sent on errands like this, she walked up to the female and swung her board into it, sending pieces of the poor creature flying toward the wall. As the body crumpled lifelessly to the floor, she thought it befitting that the male suddenly cried louder. Juvia lowered her board for a moment and shook her head.

"Juvia is sorry for what has befallen you and your mate. Juvia prays for better fortunes in the next life." She could never manage to view the creatures the same way most of FairyTail seemed to. She saw the two creatures trapped in this room as lovers forever trapped in limbo and she was here to liberate them. Probably a reason she wasn't often volunteered to go as a runner. She personified the undead and grieved for them.

Not much time for grief in a world overrun. She slammed the board into the male just before it could reach her, sending it pummeling to the floor with its better half. The rain woman dropped her board to the floor, closed her eyes and whispered, "Be at peace now."

Embracing her melancholy, she squealed bloody murder when a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning around quickly and preparing to defend herself brought her face to face with the surprised look on Levy's face. "Oh! Juvia is so sorry!"

Levy chuckled, "A little high strung huh?"

Juvia turned to look at the two lost lovers down on the floor again, "Juvia supposes..."

They both winced when they heard Erza kicking open the door to the next room over as Mirajane exited the room on the other side of the hall, grievously closing it behind her. When Juvia and Levy looked her way, the She-demon looked back at them with sad eyes that warned them not to enter the room she guarded.

Probably a good thing.

Levy left Juvia to look in on Erza, who stood in the first room, looking at a doll she'd lifted from the floor while her other hand held her sword slack. The area was empty of infected, but the bloodied dollhouse in the room explained yet another tale of tragedy.

All four mages joined back together and nodded as one. The shoppe was clear.

Erza and Mirajane grinned at each other, and zipped down stairs quicker than Levy or Juvia could cast a spell.

Levy giggled, "They seem excited!"

"Umm... Levy-chan?" Juvia's eyes trailed down the stairs, "did Erza-san explain why this was the store to come to?"

She folded her arms thoughtfully, "Hmm, no... actually."

The two girls scurried down the stairs and stopped when they saw their den mothers looking through racks and racks of swim suits. _Swimming suits?_

Mirajane held a tiny red bikini up to herself, "Isn't this one adorable, Erza!"

"Ooooooo!" Erza's typically serious voice was filled with girlish excitement, "this one comes with fox ears and a tail!"

* * *

 ***A/N For those of you who know me well, _yes..._ I was thinking of Ban...***

* * *

o.o;;

"Come on ya geezers! We're livin live again! Step up and place your bets!" Cana was literally standing on a soap box yelling out from a megaphone, enjoying the luxuries of no longer having to be quiet all the damn time. With the mothers away, it was time to play! She had a few people lined up looking at the chart she'd put together of possible schemes her dear predictable Mirajane would be up to now that they were home. This was the life! Her chart was titled:

MATCHMAKER SHE-DEVIL'S  
OUTTA RETIREMENT!

 _Who will be her first pair of victims?_

She left the possible matches up to the people willing to place bets. She had several betting on NastuxLucy, since it seemed the safest, after all, many guild members were pretty certain that scheme was already underway. Who could blame them? Mirajane had told everyone to -ahem- let them rest. If Cana had been a wagering woman, she would have bet on them too! If she were to go up there to Gajeel's little "nest," she was pretty certain it would be locked up tight. Mirajane wanted them... _alone..._

Despite the plethora to possible matches people came and bet on, the only other ones she saw as possible threats were the wagers on GajeelxLevy (Jet and Droy looked so sad... poor babies), GrayxLevy and GrayxJuvia. Only those possible four pairings were the ones under the She-devil's eyes. Yep, Cana had been keeping an eye on her.

The brunette squatted next to her board to take a bet from Happy for the NatsuxLucy match and began counting small papers when she heard a certain patronizing voice that made her smirk crack a little wider.

"And what exactly are you taking from the poor people of New Magnolia to pay for your little fundraiser, Cana?"

She stared at his spiky haired shadow for a little before she rose up to look at him. Cana learned long ago not to let this spoiled punk look down on you more than he would have to already. Allowing a smug smirk to fall on her face to rival his own, she said, "Oh come on now, Laxus, you know jewel's not good for anything anymore! We're just having some good old fashioned fun."

The lightning dragon folded his arms, "Sure ya are, and I'm willing to bet the house always wins."

Cana couldn't help but show a grin full of pearly whites from that comment, who could argue? It was good to be the king! "Can't argue with ya there, Sparky. Now get outta here before ya scare off more business, you're face could use a little work."

His eyebrow quirked up as he said just a little softer, "I don't remember you complaining before."

Leaning on one leg, she started counting her small papers again, "Yea well, you were never that great with the hearing anyway."

He let out a chuckle, "Ouch!" He watched her ignore him for a moment longer before he shook his head, formulating a plan of his own, "Alright fine. I'll put a bet down."

That caught her attention. "Yea?"

"What the hell is the currency?" Laxus frowned, looking down at her hands.

Cana snickered and held it up to him. All the papers had the gambler's name on a paper with nothing more on it except big letters that read, 'I. O. U.'

He didn't look as though he approved. "I dunno, Cana... I've been on the other end of loosing a bet to you. I know better than most what kinda trouble you can get a guy in with a paper like that."

The mage just rolled her eyes and squatted back down, "Geez Sparky, all the other dragon boys seem to have learned to live a little, but you're as big of a stick in the mud as always."

She felt like a master manipulator when Laxus said, "Alright fine. For old time's sake." Cana kept her grin to herself when she passed him a nameless I.O.U. sheet. He placed his bet on the chart and handed her back the paper signed.

"Thanks, Sucker, I mean, Sparky." Cana was snickering to herself.

"Uh huh." He had that condescending tone again, "enjoy your little game, Cana."

Once Laxus was a fair distance away, the brunette slyly turned to glance at the board, curious where he put his bet. There, at the bottom of the board, was a new pairing with one tally mark next to it. Damn, Cana should have known better than to let him play.

LaxusxCana

Jerk should know better than to make a grown woman blush.

o.o;;

How the hell did this happen? They had just been getting to learn the dos and don'ts about kissing—and now he was in the shower. Going over the conversation again and again in his mind, he couldn't figure out how not only Lucy had managed to get him off of her, but also convince him he needed a shower.

 _What the fuck?!_

Damn woman had even somehow made it seem like it was _his_ idea to clean up. Cleaning up had been the _last_ thing on his mind! All these feverish sensations running through his bones were so foreign to him—they felt amazing, but terrible all at the same time. It was as if his blood boiled while his skin froze.

 _That settles it. Next time I get her alone, I'm not gonna worry about whether she's comfortable or not._

He sighed, knowing that if she wasn't comfortable... he wouldn't be either. A low growl echoed in his throat as he wrapped his fingers around the iron pipe that led up to the shower head, heating it up so much that it glowed red before he turned the water on. It wasn't as hot as he liked, but he wasn't interested in taking a bath.

No... baths were for manipulative, spoiled ass little princesses.

o.o;;

Levy was grumbling to herself in knee deep Juvia-provided soapy water, using a scrub brush to chip away at all the muck that had gathered in the FairyTail pool that been abandoned hastily over two years ago in her new Mirajane-approved bathing suit. This was the 'important' task that she needed help with? She could be catching up with Lulu right now, helping compile whatever information she'd gotten from the spirit world on the disease overwhelming the world.

Nope. The den mothers had turned her and Juvia into pool boys.

Bad attitudes didn't sit well with Levy. She could never get used to it. Sure she'd spent her fair share in depression these last couple years, but angry? No, not really, typically her biggest douse of anger was mildly frustrated. Usually brought on by a certain stubborn iron dragon man... At least she'd managed to keep the bandana from him. She was using it to keep her longer hair out of the soapy mess—she should really look into getting it cut now that she was in something similar to civilization again.

The saying, misery loves company, couldn't be more true—for right now she was feeling a massive amount of ill will for the rain woman in the pool with her. Juvia was actually humming, _humming!_ Well, maybe Levy would be humming too if she could fill out a bathing suit as well as Juvia could, she'd never know. There she was though, humming to herself as she used a sponge to scrub the walls of the pool. Why was she so bloody happy about those two ditching them here in the pool? Well, maybe she wasn't _happy,_ but she sure seemed content.

However, being the compassionate soul that she was, eventually Juvia's mood began rubbing off on her despite being assigned to pool duties. Levy chuckled finally and asked, "What are you humming about Juvia?"

The rain woman was reaching up scrubbing a fairly stubborn bit of gunk when she looked over her shoulder at her, "Hmm?" She started to blush and suddenly began to wave her head to and fro in a dreamy state, "oh, Juvia is just so happy that soon Gray-sama will get to see that the world has not made Juvia any less appealing! Juvia cannot _wait_ to show off her new swimming suit!"

Levy's eyes dulled down to flat lines, "...Oh."

It wasn't much longer before both the women's eyes were pulled up to the southern rim of the pool at the sound of Gajeel's chuckle. Both him and a shirtless Gray were standing at the edge with smirks on their faces as they thought about all the different ways they could poke fun at the girl's assignment. Levy narrowed her eyes when Gajeel said, "You ain't getting my band all soapy are ya? Takes years a neglect to get it smellin right!"

Juvia didn't like Gray looking at her the way that he was. He was supposed to be oogling her firm, ripe body; certainly not looking down at her with mischief in his eyes. Both mages down in the pool shared a glance, and at Levy's nod, Juvia raised an arm and leveled her gaze at the two trouble-makers watching them.

By the rain woman's command, all the water (including the soap and dirt mixed into it) floated up and into a giant orb above them.

Both the girls' smirk grew positively nefarious, as the smirk on the men devolved into dread. With nothing more than a pointed arm and the muffled swears of wizards who knew they'd dug their own graves, that orb of murky water floated above their heads and dropped.

Levy walked over next to Juvia and sat her hands on her hips while Juvia crossed her arms, both of them raising slender eyebrows at the sound of drowned rats attempting to curse and yell in an effort to keep hold of their masculinity.

At least... that's how Levy and Juvia saw it.

The solid-script mage handed the rain woman a bottle of water (don't ask where she pulled it from, these things are just sometimes conveniently placed for our amusement) which she readily drank down. Thus, as soon as the boys were lifting up and realizing how gross that water was, Juvia shot the both with _more_ water to rinse them off. See? Nothing but mercy there.

Not that the guys saw it that way. At their second sloshing, Gajeel growled out, "Damnit Juvia! One was enough, now y'all are gonna get it!"

This brought another wordless confirmation from the two blunettes and Juvia took her last swig of the water bottle and sprayed them with enough force to jettison the wizards a good distance away from them. Levy squealed excitedly and grabbed Juvia's hand, motioning her to run.

 _Run? Oh Juvia hopes Gray-sama comes after her!_

As they scurried out of the pool, Juvia's mind became consumed with what may happen should Gray run after her.

Gray and Gajeel pulled themselves off the ground a moment later, "Ugh, what the hell was that for?" Gray rubbed his head, grimacing.

The iron dragon growled, "I don't care, they're gonna get it now." With a quick sniff of the air, he grinned. "They split up, you go that way." Motioning in a vague direction, Gajeel started heading another way, but then stopped for a moment to bark back at Gray, "you better make that little water slinger sorry, damnit! Don't make me come get her too!"

Gray rolled his eyes and began walking in the direction Gajeel had specified, "Yea, yea. I'll make her sorry."

Gajeel turned back towards Levy's scent with a predatory grin, "Geheh..."

o.o;;

The sun was setting when Mirajane and Erza both returned to the pool to check on their friends. They had expected to find the four wizards playing in a freshly cleaned pool...

Well, it was clean at least.

And dry. And vacant.

Erza and Mirajane looked to each other silently, their minds swimming with many reasons for this turn of events... What oh what could have possibly happened to the wizards they'd sent here?

o.o;;

He had to hand it to her, the shrimp was smart. Following her scent brought him all the way to the wall behind Fairy Hills where it got mingled with all the nasty smells of the things outside the wall. Gajeel's sensitive ears could hear them shuffling and moaning as he searched for her.

He was a little disappointed that he hadn't found her yet. He'd wanted to grab her while he was still wet and chill her to the bone, but it seemed like that wasn't going to be an option anymore. Hell, Gajeel was enjoying their little game of cat and mouse... but there came a time when one was done playing with their food.

Just imagining grabbing hold of her in that swimming suit urged his feet forward. Hunting her like this was making him desire more than the kiss he was already going to steal. When his walk brought him to a pair of trees, he caught a refreshing smell of citrus that brought a toothy smirk to his face. "Dun worry, Shrimp, geheh. I ain't mad anymore."

From behind a tree, Levy rolled her eyes. She wasn't born yesterday... she listened to his footsteps, and as he started passing between the trees she edged around the far side of hers; she stepped as lightly as she possibly she could, as though he was a creep she needed to sneak past (she wouldn't be wrong...) Unable to resist any longer, she peeked out from behind the tree—but he wasn't there.

 _Crap..._

Knowing there was no other possible way out than to run as fast as she could, she started sprinting as only someone as light as she could.

That is... unless you were trying to outrun a dragon.

She squealed giddily when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her into the air, her legs loose to kick the air uselessly.

With a chuckle mixed in with a grunt, Gajeel complained, "Damn Shrimp! You tryin to break glass with that screech?"

"Ack! Gajeel! It was all Juvia! I didn't do it! Lemme go!" Levy giggled out, willing to say just about anything to get him to turn her loose.

"Damn Shrimp, that's cold, sellin out ure friend like that."

Before she knew it, he had her flipped around and backed up into the tree that had used to be her shelter.

 _Traitor..._ Levy thought at the tree.

Gajeel was looking at her, shaking her head. "Ya know I'm gonna have ta tell her about how you sold'er out right?"

Her eyes grew wide, "No, no! Don't tell her! I was just saying that I uh..." she knew the words sounded ridiculous even as she spoke them, "don't... have um, water powers...?"

The blank stare and silence coming from the man in front of her confirmed it. She was a loon. It was Gajeel's fault.

Well... when in Rome...

She smirked and as quickly as she could, spelled water out and sent it right in his face. It splatted on him much like a water balloon would have, and Levy wasted no time ducking below his arms and running away.

Unfortunately for Levy, Gajeel had very quick reflexes and caught her arm, tugging her back into his. "Alright, Shrimp. I don't know how we made it all the way back to square one, but here we are." With the wiggly blunette securely in his arms, he slid down to sit against the tree and growled out lowly in her ear, "And I'm mad at cha again."

Situating herself to sit more comfortably on his lap, she playfully tugged at his bangs. "I know not to be scared of you anymore, Gaajie."

"Oh yea?" He quickly reached a hand out behind her head and pulled his bandana from where she'd tied it, "this is mine."

Levy let out a growl of her own, feeling her blue hair tumble down. "Hey! I was using that!"

Gajeel smirked, "Yea well, we dragons don't share too good, Shrimp."

With eyes overloaded with determination, Levy lifted to her knees and leaned into him to grab it. Things worked just as Gajeel wanted, and not only did he move his cloth wielding hand out of her reach, but he brought the other one to splay his fingers onto the middle of her back. Using his newly positioned hand to push her chest into his, he let out a purr, "Ure gonna haveta ask nicer than that, Shrimp."

This brought a blush to the blunette's cheeks. With Wendy staying with them, they hadn't gotten much time alone together—so other than the spontaneous flirting here and there with fond glances, there hadn't been much more advancement in their relationship. With him pushing their bodies close like this... she was both flattered and embarrassed.

Thinking quickly, and possibly not rationally, Levy decided to take him on with his tough guy act. Trying to own her blush, she brought caressing fingers down on his shoulders and leaned towards his ear. "Oh come on, Gaa~jie, you know I don't have to ask you for a thing."

"Geheh..." Gajeel hummed, "you keep tellin ureself that Shrimp."

He was goading her. She knew it, he knew it, even the tree knew it—dragging her hands on his shoulders to his neck, her brown eyes looked deeply into his. Green with red flecks that transformed into orbs of crimson in the heat of battle with slitted, serpentine pupils looking right back at her, unblinking—his eyes were magnificent. Truly the eyes of a dragon. Levy found herself frozen in his gaze. She could sooner convince a cobra not to poison her than to look away.

Gajeel held no such restraints. All those nights bidding this tiny little girl good night simply to lie in the room next to her and listen to her breath. Her smell was everywhere, forever imprinted on him—and he would see that he would haunt her thoughts as she did his. Abandoning his bandana to find its own way to the ground, both his hands gripped her sides. Her skin felt so soft under his coarse hands and he slid them up her back and into her hair, bringing her mouth to meet with his.

Instant satisfaction was his, starting with her sigh that morphed into a moan as they parted lips. Her pillow-soft tongue brushed against his and brilliantly sharp sparks shot up every tiny hair on his body. He remembered who she was, all the hardships they'd endured/all the hardships he'd put her through all too well. He knew his feelings for her before and after the mind wipe clearly. They were the same. Even without memory that distrustful heart of his recognized her soul's song. It sang out to him with every glint of her eye, every curve of her lips. Not to mention all the sass she'd been throwing his way lately. He accepted it all, the reward of tasting her was worth far more than any of it.

When small hands with long fingers snaked into his hair, the dragon let out a more heated growl and let his hands trail back down a body that shivered at his touch. That swim suit she wore covered too much of her. Having the greedy heart of a dragon, Gajeel desired her to be completely his and that thin cloth hiding the goods were an obstacle. He slipped a thumb under her thin waist band as a warning of his intentions.

At the feel of both his hands gripping her hips, Levy's desire for contact only increased and she pushed her hips onto his torso with a groan Gajeel was more than willing to swallow. Whimpers followed as she began rubbing against him, making his clothes feel tight. The iron dragon leaned forward and pushed the girl he'd desired for so long into the grass, breaking their kiss. His eyes seemed more red than green when he opened them, and he growled at the mage below, "You keep teasing me like that and I'm moving you into my room."

With cheeks that were already flushed, Levy blinked at him. She had been doing what came natural to her... she hadn't meant to tease. Is that how you tease? Shaking off the idea, she smiled up at him, "I'm not so sure that would go over well with the others."

"Geheh..." Gajeel lowered his lips to her neck where he nipped her playfully, "fuck'em. I want you to room with me."

With cheeks that flushed anew, Levy squirmed under his teeth. Then his teeth were not the only thing promoting pleasure—she arched her back sharply when his hand found purchase on her breast, rubbing it in such a way that had her purring. She didn't know her tiny breasts were so sensitive! Sure she'd heard women speak of groping fondly, but hers were so small that she'd thought it was a pleasure she'd forever miss.

Nope, his hands caressed her in such a rewarding way that she was breathing from her mouth and grasping black hair on a head that was moving away from her neck. —Right for her other breast! When Gajeel brought his tongue to curve under the top of her bikini top, Levy moaned uncontrollably, pulling at his hair as hard as she could.

The dragon above her grunted and lifted his gaze to her dreamy eyes. "You gotta complaint, Shrimp?"

Levy breathed in rasps; there was a fluttering deep within her stomach as well as a feeling that made her think that rubbing her legs together might relieve a growing ache manifesting further down. She began smoothing her fingers through the hair she'd just attempted to yank from his skull, "Not... not here... Gaajie..." She'd just spent the last several hours soaping up a huge pool. She felt dirty, and there was no telling who might come around that corner. The blunette wouldn't be able to handle it if someone walked in on them doing this.

Gajeel frowned at her, but then thought about what she'd said more. Not here didn't mean not now... "Alright Shrimp. Then where?"

The lower octave he spoke was not helping the solid-script mage catch her breath. "I... I need a shower first... Gajeel."

A positively evil grin grew on the dragon's lips, "I know just the place..."

o.o;;

"Gray-sama! Juvia is sorry, Juvia will never do such a thing ever again! Eep!"

Gray tossed his captured rain woman with hands bound behind her back, restrained by a large block of ice onto the bed of his assigned room.

Juvia looked about her surroundings and blushed wildly when she noticed a pile of clothes on the floor that identified this as Gray's room. Struggling against the ice keeping her hands behind her with new vigor, Juvia whined, "Please let Juvia go!"

The ice-make wizard shook his head, "You brought this on yourself, Juvia. Now you stay there till I figure out what to do with you."

A red faced rain woman watched the wizard walk into a bathroom and shut the door behind him. She was alone, listening to her love running a shower...

She frowned, he was just going to leave her here with a heart that forgot how to beat properly? Juvia shivered, thinking how lucky all that water was to be slicking down his magnificent body. Such a thought had her smiling... and melting right out of that ice cube Gray had bound her hands in.

* * *

 **Zing! Your reviews were SO. MUCH. FUN!**

 _ **THANK YOU!  
**_ **LUVIN DA LICKS!**

 **tkitty, pretty kitty** **: I love you, if I killed you, know that you would die smiling... and leave a beautiful corpse.  
** **Peonies/My Flower** **: Thanx for the chappie! Hope you enjoyed this one! *grin*  
** **Stormie** **: Levy-shaped tail chasing! Hah! KAWAII! Dun be torn, wondering off right now to work on the Sins fic. ;) And about Wendy? Yeeeeeaa...eh heh heh heh  
** **Lkityan** **: Oh yes, as I said in the beginning—I began this to be an ongoing saga. I'll let you know if I think we're finally heading toward the ultimate finale. :)  
** **autumnpixie** **: ㈴5  
** **Luv** **: You and bathrooms...(xD) Remember the bathhouse that is in Fairy Hills? I suppose that wonderful room would be why the private bathrooms are so damn small. ;) And yes, I do believe Natsu learned a valuable lesson there. XD  
** **Moon Stone Tiger Lily** **: I cannot disagree, but... all those fires... o.o;;  
** **HyperNekoSweetness** **: OMG YOU FUCKIN KRAZY BITCH! *rofls every time I even recall your last pm*  
** **ScarletArrow** **: Yea, those two dragons how raised her these last couple of years have rubbed off on her. I dun think Carla approves! XD  
** **UzumakiNaho** **: ty. :)  
** **Silentmaiden94** **: Dream? Call me crazy, but I'm just gonna raise my arms and cry, "SCORE!"**

 **Just for you  
** **smile**

 _ **Seriphia aka Lick**_


	23. Ep 23: One with Nature

**Rated M  
M is for MATURE, people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **RATED M RATED M RATED M RATED M RATED M  
Hey guys! This is rated M!**

Episode 23  
One with Nature

Wendy was feeling pretty forlorn by sunset. She felt as if she'd asked everyone! No one knew anything more than that Macao's team had taken a job near Hargeon. Cana had even thought that Wakaba had mentioned something about taking a ship from there to get where they needed.

The notepad she hugged was nearly empty. When she'd headed out this morning, she was sure she'd be able to deduce some sort of location by asking around—almost like decoding a message Romeo had left just for her.

It was a stupid thing to think. No one had known what was going to happen, and Macao's team was not the only ones missing. Warren, Reedus, even the master was still missing in action. She sighed and leaned against the guildhall and slipped down into the grass. Unless they returned here... how would she ever get to see them again?

"Hey," Wendy jumped when she heard an unfamiliar voice greet her. She turned to face it, eyeing a boy around her age, fifteen or maybe sixteen.

"Oh... um, hey." She buried her chin in her arms, wondering what he could want—vaguely wishing he'd just go away.

"Soooo, you're one of the new girls that moved into the apartment upstairs, yea?" The boy scratched his dirty blonde head, making his shaggy hair even more disheveled.

Wendy noticed the empty basket he was carrying. "Oh, you're the kid that brings us eggs some mornings, huh?"

The boy harrumphed at her, "Kid? I'll betcha I'm older than you, _kid!_ "

The blunette frowned at him, then buried her head in her arms, "Sorry..."

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, "Hey, I didn't mean ta start a fight. You just looked sad." He grinned and put up a fist to look sarcastically macho, "and my dad always said, 'never let yourself walk past a sad lady.' "

Wendy chuckled at the funny voice he made, "So you have to cheer up everybody?"

The boy shrugged, "Nah, just girls." He half smiled at her and held out his hand, "my name's Pip."

"Geez," Wendy giggled, shaking his hand, "even your name his funny!"

"Yea..." Pip chuckled bashfully, "Mom said that Dad had a pretty weird sense of humor."

o.o;;

Gajeel's bandana lay abandoned in the grass as a shadow approached it. Slender fingers took hold of it and brought it level with her piercing gaze. Her hunt for Gajeel and Levy would end here, hmm?

A long mane of red hair wafted in the air as Erza shook her head. She knew Levy would not have left her prize behind without cause. A smile crossed over her lips as she turned around to let her fellow conspirator know that at least one of their pairings had only needed the smallest of nudges towards the right direction.

o.o;;

Juvia timidly knocked on Gray's bathroom door, "Um... Gray-sama...?" She jumped at the sound of the water turning off. Such a shame to stop something as powerful as the flow of water, given enough time, water could carve through anything. It was only through that strength that she had persevered through many of her youth's hardships. She had always been the odd one out back then... the reindeer with the red nose.

She was flustered, being in her love's room. Slowly, she had begun to think of Erza being her new love-rival, what with how often he'd gone out on runs with her—but with Jellal's return, that had been cut down. Fondly remembering how he'd made her sleep in his tent when she'd been exhausted was what fueled her nerve to knock on the door.

His handsome voice was muffled by the horrible door blocking her from him, "It's only been five minutes, Juvia!" That is... until he swung it open, glaring at her, "you mean to tell me your hands are already free?"

Small arrows practically pointed to where she looked, since her dear Gray was wet and naked, "Umm... Gray-sama... clothes?"

The ice-make wizard rolled his eyes and threw a towel around his waist and walked right to her, forcing her to back up—or be trampled. He grabbed one of her wrists and held it up, narrowing his eyes, "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

Withholding tears that threatened to stream down, Juvia fretted, "Please give Juvia a new block of ice! Juvia did not _mean_ to boil Gray-sama's water!"

Gray's grip on her wrist loosened, "My water huh?"

Biting her lip, Juvia nodded, "Hai, Gray-sama needs water to make ice after all..."

The wizard released her hand and looked her over. "Don't try the ice needs water bit. You dropped that disgusting pool water right on toppa me—you're in trouble and there's no sweet talkin your way outta it."

Juvia's face turned red all over, "Oh my... Gray-sama is going to... _punish Juvia?_ "

Gray narrowed his eyes, "I don't think you should look so happy about it..."

The rain woman quickly wiped the smile that had grown on her face away. She just couldn't help it! She felt so nervous, excited... skittish. When Gray reached for her, she jumped away with wide eyes. She couldn't remember the last time they'd been in circumstances like this... Gray-sama had her completely alone and in _private!_ When she jumped away, his hands grazed her tummy, and she squealed past pressed lips—and it made Gray smirk in a way that was simply insidious...

"A little ticklish are we?"

Juvia's eyes were wide as she shook her head vigorously, "No no, Gray-sama! Juvia would never be ticklish...!"

The smirk on the wizard's face only turned more nefarious and he reached for her bare belly and began tickling her without abandon. Juvia started giggling uncontrollably, and tumbled onto the bed in a desperate attempt to get away from his wonderfully cool fingers.

 _Oh my goodness! Juvia cannot handle the way Gray-sama is teasing her! Doesn't he know what he_ does _to Juvia?!_

She batted him away and attempted to crawl away to the opposite side of the bed, but Gray called out, "Nope," and grabbed her ankle, pulling the bikini clad rain woman back to him. He found himself very pleased that Juvia was pleading for him to stop, and with her belly down on his bed, she had now positioned herself for even easier access. Gray bent over and tickled her sides even more, remarking to himself how ridiculously soft her skin was, if water could be a solid without being ice, it would be as soft as she.

In her struggles, Juvia flipped back over with tears coming from her eyes from his merciless attack. Blissfully before she was completely out of breath, she managed to grab hold of his hands, indefinitely halting his tortures. Having his fingers all over her was just too much! Never again would she _ever_ dunk him in nasty water! She'd learned her lesson!

Gray was in the process of learning a lesson too. Touching her like this, having her completely at his mercy—making her _beg_... There was something there that he needed to tend to, otherwise it may interrupt his cool demeanor someday. When she snatched his hands from her—it was just criminal. He manipulated her hold so that their fingers laced and he gained control again by bringing them down on either side of the blue hair that was splayed all over the sheets. This left him hovering above her with a heated face that refused to blush, but as he stared into those cat-like eyes, there was only one choice left for him.

The ice-make wizard needed water, he needed her. Whispering her name sensually, he leaned forward and pressed her into a chilling kiss. The whimper the girl let out only served to encourage him and he dragged their hands up above her head and leaned his body onto hers as he drove his tongue through her lips. Juvia's legs pressed together modestly while Gray climbed on top of her, completely intoxicated by the taste of her. Far better that a cool glass of water, Gray moaned his desire into her lips, and Juvia began to return his kiss with long awaited anticipation.

However, eventually her brain realized that the ultimate love of her life had actually initiated their current activity—and that this was not just another beautiful fantasy. This was actually happening? Gray-sama not only had her pinned and alone, but was... maybe... _seducing her?_

 _Don't melt! Don't melt!_

She couldn't—just couldn't! Juvia tried... but soon, Gray lifted his head from her, surprised from the face full of water she ended up melting into. It was as though she was a perfect ice sculpture of herself without the ice. The ice-make wizard lifted up, not noticing or not caring about the protruding growth lifting his towel and smirked down at the woman breathing heavily on his bed. "So I guess you've had enough when it gets so bad that you can't keep solid, huh?"

Juvia sat up and breathed deeply, slowly regaining her consistency. Looking up at the love before her, she blushed and turned away just as quickly, far too shy to point out the strained shape of the thing between his legs. Wringing her hands nervously, she replied, "Juvia... Juvia melts when she... gets excited..." Like he couldn't possibly know that already.

At that moment, she felt sure she would receive one of her Gray-sama's usual cold shoulder responses. She was preparing herself for it actually. So, imagine, if you will, her surprise when the wizard of her dreams simply sat next to her and placed a caring arm around her shoulders.

"Just sounds like you need some more practice to me, Juvia."

If the rain woman had still been liquid, she would have started to boil. The look in her love's eyes spoke volumes... he wasn't done yet.

^.~

Holding her bangs from blowing into her face, Levy looked about her surroundings warily. The warm breeze lured her into believing in a false sense of security that she could not allow herself to believe so easily. The sound of water roaring down from the fall reminded her of the time her guild faced off against a multitude of dragons, making it a little easier for her to be on the lookout. She stood by the riverbed down in a valley next to a pile of Gajeel's clothes, save his trousers. He'd dived into the water, claiming he'd scan the river for any infected before she could go in, and left her there. Her mind reeled over this being his idea of where she should take a shower. There was no soap! Not to mention the fact that she'd have to keep her swimming suit on—she'd have to set him straight when he returned.

Levy grew more antsy as time passed. She started staring at the area where he'd dove, beginning to worry for his well being more and more as she waited. Until when the time finally came, she jumped like a high-strung kitten when the iron dragon raised himself from the water, slinging his hair back as though it was right out of one of the romance novels Erza had coaxed her into reading. Her heart started throbbing when he turned his head slightly to look at her, his gaze unreadable except for the small bit of humor in his voice.

"Place is clear, Shrimp. Follow me."

He must have lost his mind if he thought she was going to go under that waterfall! The force of the fall would crush her! The dragon turned away and started wading through the shallows—leaving Levy with but two choices: Go with him, or be out here alone.

And that made the choice pretty easy for her.

Pressing her lips together nervously, Levy scrambled down the rocks and into the water, noticing Gajeel disappearing behind the bend of the cliff that the water was falling down. She huffed at his rudeness and decided it was best _not_ to compare him to the hero in Erza's book as she quickened her pace.

Once she turned the corner, her brown eyes looked up to see a far more gentle curtain of water coming down into a pool that filtered further down into the rest of the river. Nature never looked more enchanting to one who tended to stay inside and read—only imagining places like this. Her attention was tugged back down to her brat of a dragon at the sound of his chuckle.

"Geheh, what's the matter, Shrimp? It's just a waterfall." His eyes trailed over her body as he continued, "Pantherlily and I would train here a lot. I'd always used this one right here to clean up before you'd come to the guild in the morning."

Her fist pulled over her mouth as she uttered, "Before, I...?"

Slowly coming closer, much like a predator would stalk his prey, Gajeel smirked, "I gotta say, even I was a little surprised when I remembered how mucha my schedule was focused around when you tended to be around." Once she was within reach, he took her hands and walked backwards as he pulled her forward, toward the tumbling waters. "Soap and everything's still here too. Geheh, we'll getcha nice and clean."

Levy blushed wildly at his words. _We? We'll get you nice and clean?_

Gajeel pulled her directly under the fall, and as the water began pouring down her, Levy gasped at how surprised she was at the water's warmth. Well, the sun had been going full force today...

She had not finished her train of thought of the water's temperature when she felt one of Gajeel's arms wrap tightly around her waist as the other landed a soapy bar on her chest. Her eyes widened as he began to gently rub it in circles, moving up to her neck and then down one of her arms. That sensation of longing began to take hold of her again as his lathered hand went down her fingers and onto her belly. His opposite hand slithered up under her top, a low growl rumbling from his chest as he took a generous feel of her bosom before lifting the cloth up only to cover it back up with the soap from his other hand.

Maybe this _was_ a scene right out of a romance novel...

The blunette moaned against his touch, and pressed her back against his chest as she reveled in his exploration of her body. His top hand latched back onto her sudsy breast as his other moved to wash the other half of her chest. The vibrations of the dragon's constant growling made it hard for Levy to distinguish his rumblings from her shivering. Levy yelped as Gajeel suddenly flipped her around and she stared into his confident eyes as he rubbed her shoulders and back. He was pressing her against him tightly as his hands fished lower, and lower. A continuous shade of red staining her cheeks added character to the groan she let out, displaying her want of the man now lowering her bikini bottom. Her eyes stared into his, full of wonder when all he said was, "Geheh, gotta get all of ya clean..."

He moved her further into the water's stream and admired the fluid pouring between her breasts before he flashed her a closed mouth smirk and lowered himself to wash her legs. Levy stammered incoherently as his fingers forced her to grasp onto his shoulders as his fingers trailed down one, then the other. As the water rinsed her clean, Gajeel brought not only his fingers back up, but began nibbling her inner thigh.

It had been a way of life for so long now: one must be quiet when outside... but she just couldn't. This man had his hands all over her slick body, and was now introducing his teeth to a place she never would have imagined—but that wasn't the end of it. Her pleasured moans only brought the dragon near her middle more encouragement, and he hastily went for the prize and dragged his tongue up her thigh in right into her depths. His captive screamed at a sensation she never dreamed possible as the greedy dragon delved even farther into her inner most parts. He grabbed onto her lower cheeks in a demand that she remain there as he began to suck the juices she had begun to expel. With legs weakening from over stimulation from that growling she began to think he'd never stop, she was grateful for how firmly he grasped her rear. Levy was beating his back, and pulling his hair, unable to comprehend the kind of feelings he was granting her.

Her voice was music to his ears and her taste was so perfect that he knew that this little wisp of a girl was meant to be his, forever his lover, his mate. Should he ever have children—she and she alone would be his child's mother. He would never— _never—_ long for anyone else. As he tasted her, he coaxed her legs to lift so he could fully remove the flimsy suite that dared cover goods he was claiming as his. He tossed it to the place he kept his soaps and as he lifted himself up to tower over her, he did the same for his pants. The grin he wore as he looked down on his prey was hungry, and his eyes were full blood red, yet he managed to keep enough discipline to quirk a studded brow as he unclasped her top.

Levy never looked away from him and nodded her silent consent as she wriggled her arms free of the last bit of clothing she had and watched him toss it from the water's flow over his shoulder. The blunette shuttered with sensations still lingering from his explorations as they stared deeply into each others' eyes. Levy lost herself to the overwhelming love she was suddenly immersed in. As Gajeel slowly lifted her off her feet, she smiled down at him and finally spoke the words she'd always been too shy to say.

"Gajeel... I love you."

The brief flash of surprise she saw pass through his eyes warmed her heart, and she curled her legs around his hips. Gajeel growled yet again and nipped her neck before replying, "Don't be gettin' all soft on me just yet, Shrimp."

She smirked and tugged his hair, pulling his eyes back to her expectantly. They both narrowed their eyes at each other as only the sound of the falls could be heard.

…...

"Ure gonna make me say it?" Gajeel stared up at her, as she relentlessly pulled his hair more.

Her response was merely a slender blue eyebrow raising, waiting.

Letting out a grunt, he held her up with one arm and brought his other to gently stroke her cheek. He brought his face as close to her as he could, and spoke slowly—trying to sound formal. Nothing but the best for his mate.

"Levy McGarden. I'm gonna need you to be my mate. No matter what I did, you were always in my head. If that ain't love, I don't know what is. I love you, and you oughta be mine."

The blunette in his arms smiled brightly and pushed her way into a demanding kiss from her dragon. Nothing could have possibly tasted better at that moment—she was so eager for him that she began to feel delirious. _Her dragon._ Gajeel Redfox was _her_ dragon.

A kiss from her was all Gajeel needed. He lowered her down enough that he had to bend his neck to keep their lips connected as the tip of his manhood reached the sweet folds of her aching need. Stepping into waist high water as his tongue made circles around hers, he lowered her more. Levy's fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders as she yelped into his mouth, her legs contracting from the sudden and unexpected jolt of bliss his penetration caused. Under the warm water, the pain of loosing her virginity was not lost, but significantly lessened. Certainly enough for the pleasure of him becoming one with her to override it. Gajeel groaned as he lowered her onto him, and for the first time, she felt him shaking. Her depths were making his grip on her harder to maintain. Their kiss froze in place as they both focused only on the love-making of their lower halves. Between his lovers nails digging deeply into his skin, and the intense warmth of her inner walls, Gajeel breathed hard and raspy and tore his lips from hers to clamp his teeth down on the bridge of her neck. Levy's surprise jolted her body up a bit by the tightening of her legs and with that slight motion, forcing his teeth to free the lady's skin as he gasped in astonishment. It never occurred to him that her movement was from his bite, no, Gajeel's delicate hold on his restraint was gone.

Forcefully, he lowered her against the slope of a smoothed boulder that had the crystal blue water sloshing up to her breasts as the iron dragon took his mate for the first time. Her legs' grip on his hips loosened, preferring to hook around his impressively strong legs as he slammed into her immediately after laying her on her back. Levy screamed over the sound of the rumbling music of the falls and latched her fingers onto his arms. Her face flushed all over again as she felt his eyes boring into her naked body as he pulled away only to slam into her depths again. Her back arched as his full length shoved into her again and again and he growled out his claim on her as he made her his. Her fingers dug into his taut biceps, her throat growing hoarse from her own screaming, gasping, sighing.

At sound of her calling his name, Gajeel bent over her, slipping his arms under her shoulders without slowing his hip's gyrations. His chest pressing against hers only swelled her pleasures to such extremes that her jaw went slack and her legs lost all feeling. Her warmth exploded from her core and mingled into the river's flow as just another part of nature. The edges of her vision shook with black specks when her eyes flung open and screamed her lover's name in such a way that every letter was pronounced from her lip's pleasure induced spasm. She tightened her grip on him so firmly that it caused him to return her scream with a moan of his own as his motions began to slow. Levy fitfully clawed his back, clinging to her orgasm's high and called for more.

At the sound of his mate's command, Gajeel groaned again and pulled free of her legs' entrapment to further please her. This little mage was a beast in her own right—well, she wouldn't catch him slacking. He pumped into her many more times, never having such a desire to please another before. Hell, he'd please this woman however many times she wished—he'd just have to find places where his little screamer could get as loud as she wanted.

An endeavor well worth his time...

Eventually, when he was sure he had his sexy ex-virgin good and sore, he gave release to his climax, shuddering his efforts into her like he'd never thought she'd ever let him. It was difficult for him to get a grip on the fact that Levy McGarden was finally his. They cried out together, and between a dragon's triumphant roar and a mage's intoxicating screams—the trees and resident creatures trembled and scattered.

* * *

 **Zombie Earthland's FIRST lemon! AWWWWWWW! All yall who placed bets on Nalu being the first better pass your I.O.U. slips over to Cana! She has a lightning dragon within reach to come collecting if you don't pay up! And NO tkitty, trying to change your bet after reading that last chappie DOES NOT COUNT! You were betting on Nalu~just admit it!**

 **I LUV YOU!**

 **I LICK YOU!**

 **Pretty tkitty** **: *chants* be at peace.  
** **Moon Stone Tiger Lily** **: -ahem- ah ha ha... ^.^;;  
** **Scarlet Arrow** **: you're sooo good to me. ^.^  
** **Stormie** **: Well, I hope ure happie! XD  
** **Poketwerp** **: Hi new friend! *waves* I have now, looked it up all thanx to you! Alas, it didn't capture the FULL epi. T.T  
** **HyperNekoSweetness** **: *covers ears and ducks, awaiting the kaboom, the earth-shattering kaboom*  
** **Dom** **: Awww, I yuvies u too!  
** **Lovely Poppie** **: How are those feels treating ya, Flower? LUV YA!  
** **My Luv** **: Have I broke you? This is better than a bathroom scene... yea? Maybe? Thinkin about cha!  
** **New ghost friend who left a review after reading chapter one** **: HI! Take your time. I love hearing about chapters past, reminds me that my past hard work is there to stay. :)**

 **Yaaaaay! The reviews seem to be slowly lessening, but my relationship between yall regulars who DO review are growing! I luv luv luv you all sooooo much! MWAH! Anime+Zombie fans must be the minority, HooRAH!  
**

 _ **Just for you, lovelies!**_

 _ **LICK!**_


	24. Ep 24: Tea Party

**Rated M  
M is for MATURE, people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 24  
Tea Party

Sitting outside of Gajeel's condo would have gotten a tad boring if Cana's mind hadn't been swimming with possible opportunities her wagers had given her. Peeking in on the apartment had been nothing but awesomeness. Sure it was cute and all that Lucy and Natsu had fallen asleep on the couch, what with Lucy sitting upright with Natsu's head on her lap—but it proved nothing. So many of her bets were on those two! She wasn't going to want for over a month, she was going to have so many I.O.U.s! The brunette quickly stifled her snickering when she heard voices echoing up from down the stairwell.

A thin eyebrow raised when she saw how close Levy (in a bathing suit of all things) walked next to Gajeel, who was already frowning in Cana's direction. Time to throw on the girlfriend routine! She grinned brightly and waved from outside their door, "Heeey Levy, ...Rusty. I was just coming to check on ya!"

Gajeel snorted as they stopped in front of her, "A little late fer house visits, umph, ain't it?" His words were interrupted by the blunette beside him elbowing his ribs. The guy was always so rude.

Cana spoke through her smile, trying to stay polite (at least a bare minimum). "It's barely past sundown." She held up a bottle, "just around booze o'clock!"

With a much better attitude, Levy replied, "How come you're out here? Natsu and Lucy should be home." Was it just her, or was her fellow mage _glowing_ with a new-found happiness?

Cana shrugged nonchalantly, "No one answered." Truth! Not a lie.

Levy frowned slightly and walked past her, opening the door. She halted when she saw her two guild mates sleeping on the couch. "Aww, I guess Mira was right, they were tired!"

The brunette sauntered in from behind her and snickered at the two on the couch, "Wonder what they were up to, huh?"

Gajeel clomped in and glanced down the hall with his usual scowl, "Wendy ain't back yet?"

Cana grinned again, "She made a new friend today. I'm sure she'll be back later." The card mage then sidestepped next to Levy and slung an arm around her. "So I heard that Mira had you and Gajeel runnin around today? How'd that work out?" The sly grin was evident on her face when she tugged a strap on the mage's bikini top.

The predicted splash of color on Levy's cheeks and sudden averting of eyes from the dragon had a giant 'cha ching' ringing in Cana's ears. Fortunately, Jet and Droy had down-played the Gajevy pairing quite a bit, so her victory was secure. However, for the sake of friendship, she decided to play the surprised, concerned guild mate anyway. With slowly widening eyes, she shifted her gaze between the two of them before she spoke, "Oh... man..." She pointed to Levy with a fresh smirk, "you guys got Mira-ed!"

That did it! The sweet lil blunette turned completely red, "Wha, what!?"

Cana crossed her arms under her breasts to point at both Gajeel and Levy, "Yesh! Mira got you two good! You guys hooked up!"

Gajeel grunted, "Have a good night, drunk. Go take your noise sumwhere else."

The brunette laughed and put an arm around the red-faced Levy again, "Aww, come on now Rusty! Not my fault you fell for this lovely little lady!" Cana gently pinched her friend's cheeks and said through puckered lips, "just look at this pretty little face!"

"Ahh ha haaa..." Levy chuckled nervously, taking Cana's hands in hers. "Let's keep this little information to ourselves for now, kay?"

Cana snickered, "Sure Levy," she turned around and waved herself out, "after all, the bet was only on who Mira was _trying_ to hook up—not whether or not the she-devil succeeded!" At the sound of Levy's gasp, Cana closed the door feeling rather happy with herself.

That is... until her exit was cut off by her head bumping into an invisible wall, compliments of Freed. Cana looked up at the words appearing before her and scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" She groaned and plopped down criss-crossed against the transparent wall and started fishing through her cards, "Damnit Freed, always gotta follow even the stupidest of orders! When does this damn thing wear off?!"

o.o;;

Levy stood next to the couch her friends slept on staring at the closed door from Cana's exit. "How does she _do_ that?"

Gajeel walked around the couch to check on his brother and folded his arms, shaking his head. "Lazy shit..." Taking a sniff, he smirked, "least Bunny-girl got him to take a damn shower." His brow quirked at the blunette's giggle, "sumthin funny, Shrimp?"

Trying desperately to stay quite, she just kept laughing, "Mira... Mira planned out the whole thing!" She started laughing more and Gajeel frowned when Natsu groaned, turning his face to Lucy's stomach.

With a roll of his eyes, the iron dragon stepped up to Levy and tossed her over his shoulder to the music of her yelp. "Geez, Shrimp, pipe down."

Draped of his shoulder or not, Levy was filled with too much joy over her and her dragon's change of status. She kept snickering even as he started walking her to his room, shutting the door behind them.

A few hours after Wendy slunk past her brother and sister who must have been waiting up for her, Lucy began to stir. There was no telling how late it was, but the growing ache in her neck would be ignored no longer. The blonde winced as she rubbed the back of her neck and groaned her unhappiness. In her effort to sit up, she was reminded of the fire dragon she'd let rest on her lap. Lucy smiled to herself as she looked down at him, only to give a start when she met with his open eyes.

With a low whisper, Natsu smiled happily, "Mornin Luce."

Lucy shook her head at him, "Morning?"

"Yea..." So much of her vision was consumed in shadow, but she could see the glint in his eye, "Not all that much longer before the sun comes up."

"Awww," Lucy whimpered, "I'm going to bed, Natsu, get offa me."

"No way!" Natsu grunted, wrapping his hands around her waist and cutting off her escape.

"Natsu!"

"Shhh! Geez Luce! People are tryin to sleep!"

Lucy groaned, "Yea! I'm one of them! Natsu, get off of me before I kick you!"

The flame tamer snickered, "How're ya gonna do that when I gotcha like this?"

Lucy pressed her lips together, withholding a growl. Too bad too, Natsu would have loved to hear a growl from his dragon charmer, "I'd have to get creative... but it'd happen."

Natsu grunted, and sat up... since hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and all. "Fine..." he stood and stretched, then offered her a hand.

Lucy flushed, looking up at him in the darkness. "Natsu?"

"Well come on, Luce!" He brought his hand closer, smiling when his timid treasure finally took it. He hoisted her to her feet rather gentlemanly (much to Lucy's surprise) and brought a finger to his lips with their faces barely a hand span away, "shh, Iron-muncher is a real light sleeper."

Lucy rolled her eyes, maybe his memories were all scrambled around, but she knew full well how easy that guy could wake up—they'd already been living together for a while, after all. She knew more about Gajeel than she'd ever care to. Nonetheless, she kept quiet and let Natsu lead her away from the couch. The mage smiled to herself when Natsu turned around and held both her hands from behind his back. It almost felt like an adolescent thrill, letting him sneak her through the apartment. The stain on her face spread anew as her eyes grazed over his bare back under the cover of so much shadow. It sent her back to earlier, when she witnessed the fire dragon in rare form...

^.~

" _Ugh, the kitchen is a mess!"_

 _I stood in one of the two entrances to the small kitchen shaking my head. There were pots and tin cups scattered all over the floor! Needing a break from listening to Natsu's shower, I busied myself in picking it up. What would Levy say if she saw the kitchen like this? Ack, well... probably nothing, since she was only a slightly better housekeeper than Natsu... but still... the guys don't need to know exactly_ how _all this stuff came to be on the floor..._

 _Besides, I'm pretty sure Wendy at least would ask questions..._

 _Feeling the heat rise on my cheeks again, I inevitably recalled the fit of passion that had overwhelmed me... us. I knelt down on the floor and began to clean up—trying not to think about the guy I'd sent off to the shower. It didn't take long to set the dishes right again and I couldn't really try to wash any with Natsu in the shower, he liked the water pressure as strong as it could get._

 _...Oh Mavis how is it I know that about him?_

 _Oh man I need to get my mind off of him! What did he do to me? I searched around the small room and rested my eyes on the sprinkling of metal shavings on the floor in front of the counter. The stool I'd sat on getting those cuffs off was tipped over. When had that happened?_

 _Ugh! Think about something else!_

 _Let's get this mess cleaned up... I looked around and frowned, where the hell would Levy keep a broom? Did she even have one? I checked the closet by the kitchen, no broom, it was more like a pantry than a closet._

 _There were canned goods though. Mmm, was this stuff still good? Canned foods were preserved in ways that kept them good for like... a really long time, right?_

 _I smiled as I pulled some beans and potato soup from the pantry. That knucklehead is probably getting hungry again._

 _I closed the pantry and set off looking for a can opener._

 _Hmm..._

 _No can opener? What the hell!_

 _I should probably just admit that I started pouting at that point. That potato soup looked really good! I sighed and folded my arms and harrumphed. If Levy'd already been here for a whole month, then she should have procured a can opener!_

 _I turned around to leave the kitchen, frustrated on several different levels—only to stare down the hall at the very guy I was trying to get my mind off of. What is it with this guy suddenly being able to freeze me in my tracks?_

 _The only thing he wore were those pants of his. His hair was damp and his bare chest was... urh, umm, glistening. I know he was doing it on purpose too! That guy could dry himself faster than I could snap my fingers! Since when was he—what am I saying! This is Natsu! Natsu! It doesn't occur to him to be sexy!_

 _He just is..._

 _The way he'd kissed me..._

 _Eeep!_

 _He's looking right at me... that look in his eyes, I'm_ not _edible damnit!_

 _With will power that Mavis could be proud of—I continued past the hall with a successful roll of my eyes._

 _And what does he do? He LAUGHS! I heard him, that asshole laughed at me!_

 _^.~_

With finely honed skills in the art of sneaking, Natsu had led them to the room they'd awoke in yesterday morning. He maintained a possessive grip on Lucy's hands, knowing full well how slippery his treasure tended to be. There was a reason he'd wanted her to stay on the couch. The fire dragon had no intention of letting Lucy out of his reach. Seeing her with her eyes open still seemed something like a dream to him.

 _Stupid Loke and his dream trance..._

He grinned to himself, reminiscing of the moments they had to themselves that day. She'd been way too happy when he pried open a can of potato soup for her. What was that all about? It was good though. Lucy's lap was really soft, like a pillow stuffed with Loopy-scented goodness. The way she'd stroked her hands through his hair... no wonder he'd fallen asleep! It felt as though he'd solved some sort of riddle that had baffled him for years yesterday, or the last piece of a puzzle that now could be shown off as a masterpiece. Natsu felt like he'd accomplished climbing up a mountain that stretched far above the clouds. In a nutshell, he felt victorious.

All this time, his soul had rested with her. Lucy Heartfilia, FairyTail's Celestial mage, Loopy, had been his answer. Right in front of him, the final part that made him whole. If he really thought about it—which he had while watching her sleep, believe it or not—it made a lot of sense. He'd searched her out so many times without really thinking anything other than it just seemed right when she was around.

Of course it did! Loopy Lucy was his mate.  
So... where should he go from here?

After he'd kissed her, he seemed to know what to do... how could he start that up again? Just the thought of it began to make his blood boil. Once they made it to the room, Natsu released Lucy's hands and shut the door behind them. Doing so cut off the moonlight filtering in from the windows, so he quickly lit a flame to swirl around his fingers. He turned his head to look back at his treasure and watched her curiously eye the other pile of blankets in the mostly empty room. That area smelled like Levy—but Natsu already knew she was sleeping in the same room as Gajeel.

Lucy did not know this. She was frowning at the nest with her hands folded, with concern furrowing her brows. "Did Levy never come home tonight?"

Natsu scratched his head, he couldn't figure why the hell she'd keep her stuff here if she was going to sleep in the room next door. Was she as bad at sharing her house as Lucy was? Maybe it was a girl thing. It really bit the big one that Lucy's house collapsed back when she was Loopy. "Yea, everyone's here, Luce. Levy's just camped out in Meat Hook's room."

He could hear her gulp before she said, " _Really?_ "

Completely oblivious of her conclusion to her own question, Natsu shrugged, "Guess they wanted to keep the buddy system we had goin from before."

None of them had wanted to sleep alone out there in the middle of Magnolia. It had been sort of an unspoken thing, but nonetheless, that's how it had been. Old habits die hard.

Lucy stared at him for a moment, the shadows his fire made dancing all over his features. Levy had told her this room was going to be shared with her! What, was she supposed to send Natsu back to the couch...?

She didn't want to be alone. Yea... buddy system was engraved pretty well. Levy was going to have some explaining to do. With a sigh, Lucy picked up a candle already halfway melted into the bowl it sat in and walked over to her partner. She didn't know how to act around him ever since this morning... she felt fidgety every time she thought about him devouring her mouth. It rose a warmth deep inside that made her feel as though she might erupt into flames like she'd seen him do so many times before. Natsu looked her straight in the eye as he lit the wick of the candle she held up to him. Her eyes widened when she noticed that his expression was just as it had been when he'd looked at her from down the hall earlier.

Just like a skittish doe, Lucy startled when Natsu took the wax/bowl/candle concoction from her. He chuckled at her and set the candle on the small table near the door—it was the only piece of furniture in the whole room. He turned back around and cocked a brow at the blonde still just staring at him. It made him feel weird... why should what she do make him feel that way? She's the weird one. "What?" The dragon motioned to the nest of Lucy scented blankets, "didn't you say you were going to bed?"

"Oh!" Lucy jumped, yeah, definitely still loopy. "Yea!" She scampered to her blankets and sat down, arranging them just right, reminding Natsu of a bird correcting her mate's attempt at building a nest to suit her.

 _Finally._

Natsu grinned and laid down next to her with a contented sigh, resting one arm over her lap. The blonde stared at the arm on her much like she would a poisonous snake. "Umm, what are you doing, Natsu?"

He tightened his arm around her, scooting her much closer to him, "You said it yourself, Luce, this is my place too."

Lucy laughed as she said, "...And?"

"Heh, a _man_ chooses where he sleeps here in his own home."

She giggled, "You sound like Elfman, Knucklehead."

"Hell, I'm just glad I know who that is again." He could feel her pulse quickening every second that he insisted on snuggling with her.

"Well... go sleep over there, Natsu!"

He assumed she meant over in Levy's nest, he hadn't been watching anything other than the light from the candle bouncing off her skin. "Are you kidding? I'm not sleepin anywhere but here! There's nothing else around here that smells like your place." Just for good measure, he nipped at her side with his teeth. A man's got to assert himself.

" _Eep!"_ Lucy jumped and wrangled out of his grasp just as soon as his teeth grazed her skin. She glared down at his surprised, blinking face and practically barked out a, "fine," and stomped across the small room to Levy's blankets and laid down unceremoniously.

Natsu sat up fully on the offensive, "Hey!"

The only response he got was a harrumph as she turned her back to him.

 _Hell no she ain't just gonna ignore me! Why the fuck is she being so weird?!_

With a growl, Natsu rose, trudged over to her and managed to lift her up out of the Levy stink in one fluid motion. Lucy yelped and started kicking, "Damnit Natsu! What're you—"

The clingy dragon already had her back down on the nest they'd shared yesterday, and this time he wrapped both his arms around her waist and sent a silent shush directly in her ear. "Do I have to spell it out for ya, Luce?" He sighed, "I don't rest too well unless I know you're safe," Natsu used his index finger and thumb to move her chin so that she would look up at him, being sure to hold her waist snug with his remaining arm. "And nowadays... I can't be sure of that unless you're right here with me." The wizard's eyes shaded over with a frown and mumbled, "sometimes not even that's enough..."

Her hard expression melted before his eyes. Lucy felt horrible about nodding off to dreamland right when Natsu had been demanding she'd stay. It sounded odd putting it that way... but everything was a little odd when it came to dealing with dragons. _Especially_ this pink haired slob. He'd always kept a protective eye out for her, just as she'd always tried to do for him—when it came to important stuff anyway. Her eyes glowed with the love she'd never thought she'd admit for the man before her, and slowly lifted her chin just enough to plant a lingering kiss on the very corner of his mouth. His hand suddenly became very, very warm and slicked back from her chin to the back of her neck and he let out a low growl. He'd been patiently waiting for another chance to taste her ever since she'd shipped him off to the shower. Natsu's other hand started creeping up her side, memorizing every slope of her ribs as his growl grew stronger and he turned his lips to meet hers.

Natsu could feel the beat of their hearts synchronize and grow in speed as he brushed his lips over hers. The dragon's pulse was fueled with a fire rapidly spreading into the rest of him as he anticipated Lucy's taste. He parted his lips with a smug smile and was met with the soft skin of her—

Hand?

His eyes popped open and looked into Lucy's eyes in his confusion. She wasn't fooling him! He had the best nose in all of Earthland! Natsu could smell a certain intoxicating aroma coming from his mate-to-be that told him that she was as excited as he was. When he spoke, his voice was slightly muffled from her hand. Natsu was too stubborn to pull away now that Lucy was firmly in his clutches. "What the hell?!"

Nothing good was going to come from his dragon charmer when she looked at him like she'd just won a game...

"You still have my bracelet, bub."

"Huh?" How mad would she be if he bit her finger? She deserved it...

The blonde raised an agitating, yet tantalizing brow.

 _Ohhhh,_ that _bracelet!_

Natsu snickered, "Like I said, I kinda like it now."

The odd 'not growl' noise she let out just got his flame hotter. No wonder he had so many awesome memories of pissing her off! Just look at the fire in those eyes!

"Knucklehead! Stop being the stereotypical stingy dragon and give me the bracelet you got _for me!_ "

With a cunning grin Natsu moved around her hand and tried to kiss her again, only to growl in frustration when stubborn met stubborn. Lucy turned her head and closed her eyes, "Good night, Natsu."

"What?" His eye twitched, "you're going to sleep?"

Lucy let out a tired yawn, "That was the original plan."

Natsu thought about that for a moment, then looked down at her again, "But the plan changed?"

A smile curled up on her lips as her eyes remained closed, "Briefly..."

"But... what did it change to? ...Luce?"

"Go to sleep, Natsu. We've got a big day tomorrow, er, today."

It didn't help Natsu's predicament to hear Lucy chuckle when he plopped his head down behind hers with a groan. So the little mage wanted to play huh? Dragons were great at playing...

 _She's never gettin her bracelet at this rate..._

 _o.o;;_

It wasn't too long after the sun rose that Lucy was roused by Gajeel rolling Natsu into the wall their nest was situated next to with his foot.

"Ughh..." It was pretty easy for Natsu to continue sleeping despite his brother's bullying, even after his nose connected to the wall.

" _Get up."_ Gajeel bellowed, "breakfast is down at the guildhall today. Hurry up," Gajeel began to grumble, "bout time we had a meetin."

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes, managing to notice the big bundle Gajeel carried on his shoulder despite the groggy state she was in. "What're, what is that...?"

Gajeel looked over his shoulder at her and laughed, "Geheh. Shrimp's movin in with me. Looks like you're stuck with Salamander."

With eyes that suddenly grew much wider to add character to the beginnings of a blossoming blush, Lucy clutched a blanket over her chest like she was completely exposed, though she was fully dressed. "Wha, What?!"

* * *

 _ **I am sorry guys!**_ **I am well aware that one of your most favorite things about me is how I usually update so quickly... but between two up and active fics, motherhood... and the big factor of me not being a zombie (T.T), there is a distinct chance that my updating might be cut down to about once a week—I hope not.**

 **But do not fear! Your Lick is still here!**

 **Stormie** **: Your non gambling ass is being NO FUN! You're supposed to be fuuuuuun Stooormieeee! You still play later in the chat yes? =^.^= I bring new toys so long as you promise to share with Luv. XD  
** **PrettyKitty** **: I shall hold on to this I.o.U. ...Cana can't have it. As her Lick Goddess, I am confiscating it... cuz, ure so very demanding. Hmmm... so many possibilities for the no balled blue ball gurl. ㈳8  
** **Guest** **: Selfish for lil ole' me? Oh, with readers like PrettyKitty and NekoSweetie, I'm growing used to it. ^.^ Just happy that I've discovered so many undead FairyTail freaks out there like me!  
SilentMistress94: Is it safe to assume you reposted your review after you signed in? Or are there simply two voices inside one ultra sexy brain? Neither A or B? Hmmmmm. :D  
** **UnderRTEDOver** **: Really? It's great to hear that! Well, with enough reviews and fanart swimmin around a certain Deviant website, we may start to see our minority grow into the majority. Hehehe, there is a virus goin around ya know—and it's catching! Wonderful to hear from you! ^.^  
** **MyLuv** **: Wha. What? Romeo? That guy isn't eaten yet? Whaaa? Huh? Where's Meliodas? I need a redirection here! o.o;; IKR! Out of all the dragon's, GAJEEL is the one who gets compared to a scene in a romance novel? I mean** _ **really?**_ **Wtf is the author of this train wreck** ** _thinking?_ Thank you my Luv!  
** **lovesUfiercely** **: *HUGGIES* Oh you wonderful, beautiful person with eyes that shine like the deepest of oceans reflecting the sunset—How I've missed the sweet dance of letters you reviews would leave JUST for me! And here I thought I would be forever lost to the darkness, but then I was finally greeted back with your light! Thank you for not forsaking me! I shall lick you time and time and time again and chant your beauty to all those who do not run away—that is... unless I feel up for a chase... ((redirecting your inquiry about the Nalu... I think it** _ **worked!**_ **))  
Eddings: Yea? I dwelt on how Gaajie would respond for a while on that one. He's so... gah... He reminds me a little bit of Red from That 70s Show. I keep waiting for a chance to make him say, "How about I stick my foot in ure ass!" I just love him so much! I love Gajevy! Ty! I'm glad you told me!  
HyperNeKoSweetness: I was wondering what that ticking sound was... Is it bad that I was relieved to see a kitty shaped mushroom cloud instead of a crocodile looking to take one of my appendages? o.o;; I need those! Pip? Freckles? I dunno... *hands you damn near 100 boxes of tissue* You need this more than I do. You know, I have the power of reanimation... do you need a little, uh, help?  
** **Irhina** **: A new friend! Eeeeeeeee! OTPs! Yaaaaaay! I'm so glad you enjoyed!**

 **Just for you my lovelies:  
Read this out loud, as fast as you can, just cuz you can!**

 **The infestation leading toward an odd sensation in the fascination for mastication could only lead to more procrastination instead of cooperation during the complication of zombification.**

 **~Lick**


	25. Ep 25: Warpainted Creature of Doom

**Rated M  
M is for MATURE, people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 25  
Warpainted Creature of Doom

Natsu was inhaling his food, plate after plate, after plate. With three dragons back in their rightful place here in FairyTail, there were going to have to be some serious reevaluations about how the guild would be able to continue to supply enough rations for everyone here in their community.

Fortunately, that wasn't—nor would it ever be—Natsu's job.

Mirajane and Erza stood up on the stage, talking about this or that, but the fire wizard's full attention was on the food in front of him. He was making a determined effort to think of nothing else... because when he started thinking, he started steaming.

 _Fuckin bastard of a hairball! Who the hell does he think he is? I'm gonna kill him. Even with my memories back... I fuckin hate that guy! All those times he's put down the moves on Lucy, oh, I remember now. Dick! No wonder I couldn't get past that pretty boy cock sucker-ness when I couldn't remember a thing._

Happy jumped off his perch atop Natsu's head when he started flaming up. He drifted over to look in his long missed friend's red hot coals for eyes, "Uh... Natsu?"

At the sound of the exceed's voice, the fire went out—the inflamed dragon taking a blind eye to the stares he was receiving from everyone in the guildhall, "Yea, what's up little buddy?"

"Are... you okay?" Happy was even more alarmed with how quickly Natsu appeared to cool himself off.

The flame tamer's eyes flickered to the front doors as a frown consumed his lips before he groaned, cupped his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. Every scrap of food on his table devoured. "Yea... I'll be alright." He peeked an eye open to look around the room that was still consumed in silence. "I said I'm fine! Shit..."

Gray smirked from a few tables over, "Two years later, Hot head still had lava for brains..."

At the same moment Juvia sat down her tea saying, "Is that really the wisest thing to say out loud at the moment, Gray-sama?" Natsu slammed his hands on his table, standing up and glaring at the ice-make wizard full of challenge, " _You gotta problem, Popsicle!?"_

Gray sighed and stood up as well, careful not to disturb Juvia's crossed legs from under the table. As cool as ever, his eyes leveled on the pit of flame to his left. "Of course I do. This is our first official meeting since we got together and we put it off for over a month cuz we've been waiting on your lame ass, not to mention..."

What Gray didn't know, was that Natsu just found a more than ready outlet to take out his anger on Loke being out there with Lucy and he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip by. Just look at the cool, cocky look on that prick's face—he was long overdue for a beat down. "Like it's my fault it took us so long! We weren't even there for half a day!"

"And now that we're finally trying to get things organized and all figured out," Gray kept talking over him, "you're not even payin attention, and Lucy ain't even here! What the hell, man!"

A few mages and wizards that had been sitting peacefully between fire and ice quickly scooted away.

Natsu glared at the guy as though he could just burst him into flames with nothing but a look. Right as he lunged for him, Erza grabbed him in a headlock. "Not now, Natsu! We need you to tell us what happened in the spirit world."

"But Erza!" Natsu struggled in her iron grip, "you heard the snow princess! He's just _beggin_ me to take him down a peg!"

"Must I change into my flame impress armor to make you cooperate as a part of FairyTail?" Erza began to emit flames of her own...

"Ack!" Natsu rescinded, flipping from aggressive to submissive in the blink of an eye, "no ma'am, sorry ma'am!"

Gray sat back down in his seat heavily with crossed arms and closed, annoyed eyes to the sound of Juvia musically humming over her teacup, "All of that could have been avoided, had you held your tongue, Gray-sama..."

The ice-make wizard tsked in response. _Says the woman who can't even seem to stay solid..._

Erza released her captive and placed her fists on her hips, bringing Natsu's eyes to the katana on her hip, and the pair of sickles that crossed over her torso. The woman even kept a spear on her back. She'd changed. Everything had changed.

Natsu hated change...

 _Fuckin Loke's changed._

"Natsu." Erza's strong voice projected around the open room. "Tell us what you learned in the spirit world."

A groan came from the sulky dragon's mouth, "Not a lot really. First thing that happened was that Gemini showed up. Since when was that spirit as big of an asshole as Ice cube here anyway? And then we met up with this jerk that said he was my uncle, what a tool huh? And then the guy—"

Erza held up a hand, halting him as her eyebrow twitched with tightly held agitation. "Never mind Natsu." Her eyes swept over the guild mates that she would give her life for a thousand times over, "we'll meet back up for dinner—and if I must, I will personally make sure Lucy will be here to fill us in."

Natsu frowned at her while others started shuffling out.

 _Whatever. I didn't want to tell everyone anyway._

He turned back to Gray's table, looking to finish what the guy had started, but he wasn't there.

 _Chicken._

Natsu grinned when Happy alighted on his head, "Looks like it's just us til dinner lil buddy."

Happy snickered, "I'm not so little anymore Natsu! Laki enchanted my staff so that it wouldn't burn if we sparred." The blue kitten sung out, "wanna try it out?"

" _HELL YEA I DO!"_ Natsu jumped happily, then sprinted outside—halting right before he crashed into Cana's smirking face.

"Hey ya Natsu." The whites of her teeth had him growing wary.

He raised an eyebrow... "What...?"

"So... I never knew Lucy had such a thing for pretty ponies..."

 _Damnit! Why does she gotta bring that up!_ Natsu cupped his hands behind his head and shrugged, "Yea? What about it?"

Cana snickered and looked out toward the wall, "Nothing much... was just surprised by how quickly she blew off the guild meeting to go on a romantic horseback ride with Loke."

One of Natsu's pink brows shot up higher than the other as he stared at Cana, focusing on containing his fire.

A feat that became much harder when the cat on his head slurred out, "He liiiiiiiikes her..."

Cana grinned and clasped her hands together and swooned dramatically, "Can you just imagine?"

 ***Chibi imagination bubble shared by Cana, Happy and Natsu***

Cana voicing chibi Lucy: Oh Loke! Thank you sooooo much for finding my horse!

Happy voicing chibi Loke: Of course my darling, aaaanything for you.

Cana/Lucy: What, _oh what_ could I ever do to repay you!

*Chibi Loke sweeps chibi Lucy into his arms and dips her romantically as cherry blossoms fall from the hazy pink sky*

Happy/Loke: I'm sure we could figure something out!

Cana/Lucy: Oh Loke!

Happy/Loke: Oh Lucy!

 ***Imagination bubble erupts in fire to the sound of an enraged dragon***

" _Damnit!"_ Natsu cried out, outrageously furious. Happy flipped off of his head as he took off over the wall and far away.

Cana clutched her sides and started laughing like a mad woman while Happy recovered his flight.

The blue exceed covered his mouth and snickered, "He liiiiiiikes her!"

"Man, I do such a better job than Mira! This is too great!" Cana wiped a tear from her eye.

o.o;;

Lucy felt as though she were flying. She'd gone out of her mind when she saw her spirits walking up to the guildhall, leading Equuleus toward her and Natsu. Maybe running off before breakfast hadn't been the best course of action, but she'd been far too excited to think of the possible repercussions Erza might have in store. She hadn't seen her beloved horse since the night she'd slipped into the dream trance. She'd been relieved to see that the painted filly had been excited to see her too.

After she'd been told that her home had collapsed, she'd gritted her teeth and counted dear Equuleus as yet another casualty.

Now she was racing a lion as big as the horse as fast as she could. They would run past the occasional eater, leaving them in their dust. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing she was completely safe from those things catching her even in the big wide open. Lucy could feel the paint beneath her breathing steady even after running for over half an hour. Eventually, she circled around and led them back to the old fishing spot Natsu was so fond of and dismounted only to hug Equuleus around her neck. The massive golden lion accompanying her circled an area covered in tan grass before plopping down, feeling lazy after their run.

Lucy giggled at Equuleus nuzzling her from behind. She stepped back and pressed her forehead to hers and smiled brightly. "It's amazing how your coat isn't even foaming after that long of a run. What were those idiots thinking, hitching you to a wagon?"

She let out a sigh as she let the paint begin to wander off to graze. Turning to the golden lion lying in the grass like a giant house cat did nothing but grow her smile brighter. "Geez Loke, you're nothing but a big ole' pussy cat."

Her remark merited the lion a giant yawn, his mouth opening wide enough to fit Equuleus' entire head. Lucy chuckled and came to sit next to him and look up into the trees. "So... you gonna tell me what the deal is... or rather, _was_ with you and the Final Gate?"

The golden lion let out a loud sigh and a grunt, and moved his massive head to where he wasn't looking at her as he rested his head between two huge front paws. He began thumping his tail like an agitated house cat.

Lucy laughed, "Fine, whatever Loke..."

o.o;;

Cracking heads was quickly becoming a favorite past time for the annoyed fire dragon. As he followed Lucy's scent (tainted with lion stink), he came across a fair number of creeps to twack. Every time he saw one, he made sure he could see the whites of their eyes before crashing their head in or snapping their neck. When a favored wind caught his nose, he turned toward it. Lucy's trail followed the direction he was headed, but a far more present smell came from toward the fishing hole.

And the smell of Loke as a giant furball that came with it only served as a reminder of Cana and Happy's teasing.

 _Damn cat..._

Heading in the new direction brought the sound of humming to his ears. Lucy was humming? Seriously? Was she that confident in the playboy escorting her that she could just caterwaul out in the open like this?

Sure enough, as he circled their perimeter, he:

Kicked one creep right in the mouth, leveling its nasty head back into the dirt.  
Shoved another sicko into the tree she was shuffling past.  
As well as stomp his sandal'ed foot into the back of a crawler's neck.

While doing the standard wiggling of his foot to get the uckiness off his shoe, he hopped his way to where Lucy's horse was grazing. The orange and white creature lifted its head, watching the pink haired intruder and Natsu quickly set his foot down. He raised his brow under what he understood to be the thing's judgmental gaze and muttered, "Yea, like you're always as graceful as a gazelle... dumb horse..." He stomped past it and came to the small clearing to see Lucy sitting far too close to a giant fleabag. Natsu folded his arms and frowned at the two of them.

"Ya know, if you're gonna take someone out into infested territory, you could at least sweep the area first."

Lucy turned to look at him as Loke snorted his discontent loudly. Her eyes widened at Natsu's bloodied clothes, "Natsu!" Worry consumed her as she rose to her feet and sprinted over to him, feeling his arms, torso and back, "are you okay? Nothing happened right?!"

The dragon deadpanned at Lucy's hands, a slight blush rising, "Y, yea, of course I'm okay..."

"Good." She punched him in the arm fiercely, "what do you think you're doing coming out here all by yourself?!"

"Owww!" Natsu glared at her, rubbing his arm. He didn't appreciate the sound coming from Fluffy over there—sounded way too much like snickering. "Like any of those creeps are gonna get me!"

"You're not supposed to go out on your own, Knucklehead!"

"Well then you shouldn't have run off like that!"

"Ran off?! I was with Equuleus and Loke, I was fine!"

" _With a horse and a kitty cat?"_ Natsu scoffed, " _you gotta be kidding me!"_

Lucy opened her mouth to continue arguing, but ceased when she heard Loke growling.

"What, you wanna go, Fuzzy?" Natsu growled out a malicious smile of his own, punching a flaming fist into his hand.

"Damnit Natsu!" Lucy quickly laid her hands on his, forcing the wizard to quickly snuff out his fire to avoid burning her. She whisper yelled at him, _"are you nuts!"_

Natsu frowned, staring down at her hands over his. "Damnit. My bad, Luce."

With a very visible, exasperated sigh, Lucy half smiled as she lifted her eyes to look into Natsu's. His gaze stared straight into her, steady and smoldering. She could feel her heart skip a few beats under such a glare. Someone was going to have to address the elephant in the room... and she doubted it was going to be him. She turned around to face Loke, "Thank you for the run, Loke, but—" she glanced over her shoulder when Natsu suddenly stepped up so close behind her that she could feel his warmth as he watched the huge lion not five feet from them, "but... I'm going to need to speak with Natsu for a little while. I'll... see you back at the guild?"

Had Loke been able to shift back on his own, he would have put up a fight. The very last thing he wanted was for the most beautiful summoner he'd ever been contracted to, to be alone with this spaz who seemed to just recently admit his little crush on her to himself. However, the cold hard fact of the matter was that he couldn't ever seem to transform back unless Aries spoke with him. There was something about her voice that put the beast aside and welcomed back the man. He couldn't explain it, but that's just the way that it was. Thus, all he could do was obey the summoner he gave up his immortality for and leave her with the hot head. If she wasn't back soon, then he'd lead an expedition to come get her with Virgo.

He did snort his unhappiness at the molten glare the fire dragon was sending his way before he turned away to head back though.

Natsu stared out into the lion's direction as the blonde circled back around to face him. Lucy frowned at the way he watched the woods that Loke had disappeared into. Looking rather annoyed, she pinched his side, immediately making him jump to the side.

"Hey!"

"What the hell are you _really_ doing here, Natsu?" Lucy rose an eyebrow.

Natsu grinned awkwardly and scratched his head, "Well, me and Happy were about to brawl—but then Cana told me about you and Loke, and then she and Happy started makin funna you guys, and it made me all sorts a—"

"Oh my gosh Natsu, you are the _worst_ at telling stories. Cana wouldn't make fun of me." Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu's jaw dropped, " _But she was!"_

"Whatever she was doing," Lucy poked his chest, "I'm sure she was just trying to get your goat."

Natsu folded his arms and frowned, "If only I had a goat..."

Lucy sweatdropped, "Uh... yea, Natsu... a goat would be pretty handy in the post apocalyptic world..." She started trudging past him, toward her horse.

Natsu's head turned with her as she went by him, "What? It would!" He began to follow her, "those guys give milk, ya know."

"Yea, yea." Lucy responded, reaching out for Equuleus tenderly. The filly whinnied at her happily and she rubbed her neck affectionately. Natsu watched quietly with a small frown on his face. So he'd gotten her away from the pervert... now what?

Lucy looked over her shoulder at him with an expectant smile, "Admit it. You came to give me my bracelet finally."

This forced a cheeky grin to consume nearly half the fire wielder's face, "No way!"

The blonde he held so much affection for puffed out her cheeks in frustration and huffed, "Fine." Without another word, she swung up onto the paint's back and looked down at him. Natsu only widened his grin.

"Ugh." Lucy rolled her eyes, someone should really point out to her how rude something like that is. She then lowered her hand to him, "come on, Knucklehead."

Lucy was a vision with the light scattering down against her from the trees' shade, what with her golden strands dipping down toward her bosom. Those chocolate depths she had for eyes staring into him were filled with playful antics as she offered her hand to him. Not Loke, not Gray, not anyone but him.

Just as it should be.

There was just one problem...

"Uhhh... Luce? I can't get on that thing."

And there she went with the frowning again, "Natsu... just think: animal. NOT vehicle."

He _really_ wanted to take her hand... _Animal. NOT vehicle..._

Natsu's turn to frown again as he took her hand and kicked his feet up onto the horse, _animal. NOT vehicle._ Well, this animal didn't sound happy that it now bore the both of them... Once he was astride behind her, he stared longingly at the ground while Lucy reached a hand behind her and him to grip the back of his neck. Her grasp enabled her to lean her head back and kiss him gently on the cheek and whispering so quietly only he could possibly hear it, " _For luck."_

His eyes registering her actions too little, too late, Lucy straightened and sent the beast running with a grin that was lined with evil.

 _ANIMAL!_ NOT _VEHICLE!_

Natsu clung to her as tightly as he could, closing his eyes and filling his senses with nothing but her feel and smell. He was melded so tightly against her back that Lucy blushed like crazy and nearly ran Equuleus into a tree.

On horseback, the journey did not take long and soon Lucy was breathing out (she was hot from the warm-blooded dragon plastered to her), "We're here... you can... get... off now."

"Urk..."

Lucy twitched, " _Natsu! I swear if you yack all over me, I WILL gut you like a fish!"_

With nothing more than an whimper, Natsu slunk down—sitting down right at the horse's feet.

"For the love of—Natsu! Seriously! Animal, not vehicle!" Lucy deftly tossed her leg over and hopped from the filly's back, squatting down in front of him.

"Geez Luce..." Natsu mumbled, "ya don't gotta, urmh... yell at me."

Lucy lowered her head to peer up at him, "You'll be alright, you just need practice."

She lifted back up and began walking away as Natsu complained, "Practice? I don't _want_ any practice!" He looked up after her, then silenced when he took an assessment of where the warpainted creature of doom had brought them. The wealth of memories coming to the surface held nothing compared to his final memory of it.

It was the first time he'd held her in his arms.

 _Well, not really... but yea._

Lucy was crying because he didn't remember her.

 _Fuck. I'm never gonna live that down._

The Celestial mage popped her head out of the doorway and smiled at him, "The place is empty! Come on, Natsu! I thought you might like a trip down memory lane."

 _Why the hell would she think that?_ "Uh, yea Luce, I'm comin."

Walking into his own home was surreal. It seemed like a much larger time jump than only two years. The cottage was just as it had been when Lucy had first brought him. Except _this_ time he knew things like, over in that hammock is where Happy would sleep. Or over there is where they'd do their morning workouts, and over there is where they would conspire to bug Lucy. His eyes were drawn to the board he used to pin all his old missions to just as they had the last time he'd been here. So much history... He was staring at it, reliving many memories as Lucy stepped up behind him.

"I always saw this as your dragon hoard."

Without looking away from his life's work, Natsu folded his arms and grinned broadly, "I guess it is."

"Well yea, you kept bringing back souvenirs just to put here." The mage moved next to him and laid her head on his forever warm shoulder, "imagine how much bigger of a wall you'd need in another year!"

As if by instinct, Natsu brought his arm to rest on her opposite hip. Holding her like this just felt right. "Nah. Me and Happy were makin plans on a bigger one anyway. One that you'd like."

"Hmm?" Lucy tilted her head to look at him.

The wizard's eyes widened as he realized that he'd just let his most closely guarded secret spill out thanks to the second life that he'd lived for the past two years. His face flushed and pointedly kept from looking at her, "Uhh... nuthin, Luce."

He started edging away from her when she turned to face him, "Natsu? What are you talking about?"

The bracelet on his wrist suddenly felt extremely heavy.

"It's nuthin Luce!" She was making it difficult for him to look away from her.

"Noooo," The nosy blonde prodded, "how were you supposed to make a bigger wall? And why would you care that I liked it?"

 _Damnit!_

Natsu groaned and pulled away from her, but Lucy caught his hand. How was he supposed to tell her that he and Happy had been drawing up plans to make a new cottage that she would have liked? That he was going to build a place that she could live with him in and not have to worry about rent? If she was living with him, then he wouldn't have to worry about other people coming and going—trying perverted things with her.

And maybe she'd stop booting him out so much.

The flush on his face intensified as he stared at the fingers she was weaving in his. "It doesn't matter anymore. The whole world has gone to hell now."

Lucy smiled up at her partner's face, even though he still wouldn't look at her, "It's a lot better now than it was three months ago."

That got him grinning, "Yea, three months ago I was still havin to listen to Old Faithful all the time!"

"Three months ago, I didn't know if you were okay." Lucy drawled, a blush forming on her own face.

The fire dragon turned to look at her then to see her looking back up at him with a soft and content smile on her face. Now wasn't the time to be recalling her exquisite taste, or the softness of her skin, and certainly not the time to be thinking of claiming her as his. Though the more he got sucked into those deep pools she had for eyes, the more he could think of nothing else. Before his mind could catch up with his actions, Natsu used the hand she'd secured in her own to tug her to his chest. Quickly bringing his free hand to brace the back of her neck, he swallowed the gasp she let out when he wasted no time connecting their lips. He sighed into her mouth as he was finally allowed entrance again, tasting the sweetness that was all Lucy. Warm waves washed over him as he felt her moan against a tongue he was heating for her pleasure as he tried capturing hers. When his mage released his hand, he brought it around to the small of her back as he growled his dominance.

He could feel her breasts press up against him and he rose his body temperature more, hoping that she would see that she was better off in his arms than not. He was the only one that could keep her warm, he was the only one who could please her best. He smiled and nipped her lip as her hands lifted up to his cheeks. The smell of her arousal was becoming the more prominent scent again, and it sent sparks all throughout his spine. Taking her scent as consent, the dragon began sliding his hand down further to clutch a more than rewarding grasp of her bottom firmly—the thought of being gentle never occurring to him. The squeak his partner let out only elicited another growl from him and he pushed her against the wall, knocking several things off from where they'd been pinned. Natsu delved his tongue into her deeply, exploring her mouth with a fervor he'd never felt before. He dragged the hand from behind her neck down her side, as his other slipped down the delicious slope to her thigh, bending it up and holding it at his hip. Lucy moaned past his lips and Natsu greedily pressed his body against hers, the contact below the belt causing him both pleasure and frustration at once.

When Lucy felt his growth rubbing against her, she began to purr her content—a very beneficial sound to the dragon trapping her between the wall. Needing air from his merciless kiss, Lucy tilted her head up but it did not hinder him. He trailed down her jawline and neck, nipping and tasting. The dragon gripped her thigh tightly, pulling her even closer as he ground against her.

"Na... Nat~suu..."

He only growled back in response, using his heated hand to finally take a purposeful grasp of one of her heavenly mounds and his teeth began to scrape down toward her other. Natsu was getting a significant rush from the feel of her quickening heart.

"Ugh! Naaaa~tsu!"

Trailing his searing tongue over the line of her tank top, he froze.

Lucy looked down at him, her face all a flush as this time she questioned, "...Natsu—"

Before she finished, Natsu straightened, lowered her leg and put his cheek against hers. "Shhh..."

Time stood still for the Celestial mage, still captured between wall and dragon, feeling the need to rub her legs together to alleviate the ache she felt there. An ache this man, this bothersome, breathtaking man before her caused.

The first thing she heard was a frightened whinny coming from Equuleus outside.

Then the ground rumbled underneath them.

At the beginnings of a gasp coming from her, Natsu whispered, "Shh... it's not that close, Luce."

The heat that had been building inside her began to freeze into a lump of fear, "What was it?" She whispered.

Lucy could feel the sigh he released from his nose as he nuzzled her cheek, it was a very beast-like way to sooth her—but she did find it comforting, in an intensely affectionate way.

"Luce..." Natsu let out a low growl from deep within his chest, "we gotta go..."

o.o;;

In the span of three seconds, FairyTail's hard work had come undone. Wendy and Gajeel had heard the danger first. The sound of scraping and clawing quickly coming up from below the ground they walked, but as soon as they began to call out to others; it was already happening.

Most of FairyTail already knew what the dreaded earthquake would bring. When an earth-shattering crack followed after it, panic ran a muck much as it had before all of Magnolia was consumed. Jellal helped Erza regain her bearings as they both stared out in horror. Just as before, a huge gash scarred the earth.

However this time... it tore open Droy's wall. So not only were terribly disjointed figures crawling out of the unexpected canyon, but the infected constantly beating at the wall and drifting in the moat were now scaling the edge and pouring past the barrier.

Their homestead was being overrun.

* * *

 **Please review! I love hearing your responses!**

 **Luv to Lick! Luv luv luuuuuv!**

 **TkittyPrettyKitty** **: Keep up a stiff upper lip, Love. He's getting closer... those two are my OPT too. o.o;; Me lick you long time!  
** **Alicia** **: IKR! I kinda love it too! It would have been waaay harder for her to stop him today though... XD  
** **EddingsFan** **: ^.^ You make me so happie! Thanku so much for putting up with me as long as you have!  
** **Stormie** **: I freakin LUV Cana, she's absolutely my fave char to write—prolley cuz she just so...** _ **foxy!**_ **Now if we can just get her to that fountain of youth, I'd have her do a guest appearance in Ban's pirate story if I could get her immortalized! XD  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Hey thanx! Ure like the ONLY one to mention my lil rhyme last chap. Lol, and yaaas, YAAAAAS! Nalu! Hooray for Nalu! Thank youuuuu!  
** **MyLuv** **:YOU JEST LEAVE THAT HANDSOME PIP ALONE! What? Are you willing an asteroid to barrel outta space and flatten him like a bug? Then who would deliver the eggs? EGGS!  
** **PrettyPoppy** **: Lol, I love you too! Luv you long time cuz ure so lickably delicious! :D  
**

 **Just for you  
Seriphia**


	26. Ep 26: Conduits

**Rated M  
M is for MATURE, people.  
If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 26  
Conduits

In the span of three seconds, FairyTail's hard work had come undone. Wendy and Gajeel had heard the danger first. The sound of scraping and clawing quickly coming up from below the ground they walked, but as soon as they began to call out to others; it was already happening.

Most of FairyTail already knew what the dreaded earthquake would bring. When an earth-shattering crack followed after it, panic ran a muck much as it had before all of Magnolia was consumed. Jellal helped Erza regain her bearings as they both stared out in horror. Just as before, a huge gash scarred the earth.

However this time... it tore open Droy's wall. So not only were terribly disjointed figures crawling out of the unexpected canyon, but the infected constantly beating at the wall and drifting in the moat were now scaling the edge and pouring past the barrier.

Their homestead was being overrun.

Levy clung to Gajeel's arm tightly as horror claimed her face. She shuddered at the disjointed, ravenous crawlers that climbed up the wall of the precipice, "Gajeel... what _are_ those?!"

Gajeel put a large hand over the two digging into his arm, his eyes glued to the danger coming at them with wicked speed. "Don't know, Shrimp. Get Wendy and barricade yourselves in the guild."

"No Gajeel! I can fight with you!" She interrupted vehemently.

The iron dragon turned to her then and practically snarled, "You take as many civilians as you can, but you get yourself in there, _NOW!"_

The blunette's eyes grew moist at how determined he was to see her safe and at her concern for his—but she knew he was dead serious. "Okay... okay Gajeel." She pulled him down to press a chaste kiss upon his lips—and she pressed _firmly—_ before she released him to go after Wendy.

Gajeel stared after her for only a mere fraction of a second, but to him it was an eternity. He would see her safe, never would he survive without her. He knew that now just as he knew iron tasted fantastic. When he turned back, Gajeel could hear several different people throw out far too many commands for anyone to actually follow a specific commander. Not that it mattered. These creeps sought to destroy his family?

They would find themselves on the painful side of an iron dragon's wrath.

As the crawlers and the fastest of eaters made it to the middle of the yard, they found themselves blocked by hundreds of cruel iron columns slamming down mercilessly on top of the leading line. The dark mane of the iron dragon waved behind him like a tattered flag when he landed atop of one of his pillars and began sweeping a huge iron blade for an arm through countless bodies as he roared his defiance.

Erza had stood ready to confront the monsters in her black wing armor when the iron came raining down in front of her. She'd jumped back, knocking Jellal down from how close the columns were to where she'd made her stand. The battle maiden turned to see Jellal on his back and she scoffed, "Get up Jellal! This is no time to laze about."

"Yes..." Jellal pulled himself to his feet, "of course not, Erza..."

The ground shook yet again as an enormous wall of ice rose from behind the wizards making a stand against the hoard in an effort to protect those taking refuge behind the guild walls. Juvia stood on it with furrowed brows as she shot massive amounts of boiling hot water into the crevice with demented undead creatures still crawling out of it. Hundreds of them were blasted back down—but it was a temporary solution at best.

"Ya know, if you'd turn down the heat, I could freeze that water and patch up that hole, Juvia." Gray frowned as he jumped up onto the wall that had lifted her up to the vantage point she'd needed.

"Oh Gray-sama, always seeking ways to cool Juvia's warm waters!" The rain woman giggled jovially as she lowered her water's temperature.

Gray smirked, bending into a stance more befitting his maker-magic as he drawled, "Well... if you'd stop melting on me, maybe I wouldn't have to."

The rain woman blushed wildly at his comment as she tried to focus all her thoughts on lower temperatures.

Levy halted at the foot of the ice wall. Wendy had been right on the other side of it, good news—except for how mad Gajeel might be to discover Levy was not there with her. She turned toward Erza as she heard her scream out a command at one of her team members.

" _DROY! Fix up that wall! There are too many!_ "

The solid-script mage cupped her hands together, calling for Droy, she couldn't see him anywhere. What if he couldn't hear Erza's call?

"Levy! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Gray called as he shot a huge jet of ice into Juvia's steady stream.

At the first sound of warning, Levy ducked down, only to be swept up in Jet's incredible speed. He held her bridal style and stopped once he got her to the other side of the yard, setting her down.

"Jet! Thank you!"

The speed wizard grinned at her with a thumbs up, "Not a problem, Levy! Just like old times."

"Jet!" Levy clutched her hands into fists worriedly, "where is Droy? Erza called him to repair the wall!"

Her partner scratched his chin as his other hand rested on his hip, "Not sure, but I can find him."

Levy gave him a genuine and relieved smile, "That would be a load of help!"

With a much more charming grin that he could have possibly flashed her two years ago, he replied, "Anything for you!" Jet hesitated before taking off though, "are you going to be okay?"

Levy grinned, "Are you kidding! Team Shadow Gear never runs!"

"Ha! True that!" Jet laughed, and sprinted off to find Droy with as much speed as he could muster.

As brave a face as she had put on, Levy could not deny that she was terrified. So many of her loved ones were here, mixed into the fray or trying desperately to save what could be lost. She needed to do something too, but what? She yelped and covered her head as the atmosphere suddenly erupted with deafening thunder, followed quickly by several thick bolts of lightning turning Juvia's flood into an electrically charged pool of destruction.

Gray cursed, looking up at the dragon leaping over his jagged ice wall to land where Gray had been trying to freeze Juvia's water. "Damnit Laxus, I had that under control."

The grandson of Makarov gave him a thumbs up without turning to look back at him, "Sure you did, Iceman, and that's why those things were still crawling out!" He kicked one of the freshly electrocuted infected, "they're not crawling now..."

Gray frowned at Laxus' pompous voice, and Juvia set a reassuring hand on her love's shoulder, "Things will be alright, Gray-sama... everyone here has the same goal."

"Tch..." Gray would get Laxus back for that.

Gajeel with his excellent hearing growled at Gray and Laxus, "You pretty boys gonna just stand around or help out, _damnit!_ This ain't done!"

Laxus laughed, stomping on the closest twitcher's head, "Yea pretty boy, get your ass down here!"

Gray growled out his own retort, "He was talkin to you, Mr. Late to the party!"

As a gargantuan heavenly orb turned a chunk of the sea of undead masking the horizon into nothing but a crater, compliments of Jellal, Erza barked at the both of them, "Damnit you two! _Point those tempers to the enemy!_ "

"Yea yea..." Both Gray and Laxus prepared to attack again.

Despite their substantial offensive powers, they would not be able to hold for long. It seemed as though the masses of undead were limitless, and no matter how many they decimated, more were slipping through the cracks.

Gray had made his way down to back up his long time red-headed partner, but after a while, their powers were becoming drained with no sign of the invading forces weakening. The bodies were piled high, but an endless stream of infected kept crawling over still corpses with an unquenchable hunger. "Erza! We gotta fall back!"

The battle maiden violently slammed the broad side of her dark blade into a crowd trying to pass her by instead of facing others lunging for her flesh. As she pushed them back, she crashed her foot into the gut of the other closest to her. "And fall back where, Gray? They are all in there, everyone! We'd never get all of them out!"

"I dunno, blast the back wall out and make a retreat underground—but we can't keep holding them back like this!"

Gajeel yelled out from where he fought further away, "Underground is no good, maybe ya didn't notice, but that's where mosta these creeps are comin from!"

"Perhaps if Max-kun could fill the gap with sand?" Juvia called out.

"No time," Jellal gritted his teeth, blasting the eaters away from himself and Erza with a wave of his arm. "It would only serve to let them crawl out of mud."

" _Everybody jump!_ " Laxus roared out as he stomped his foot, sending a wave of wild lightning fanning out from the ground. Everyone but Juvia jumped in time.

Juvia cried out in intense pain, the electricity shooting up every part of her being—her entire body flickered the color of Laxus' power. That blood-curdling scream ringing out from a comrade sung out like none other. Not the moans of the undead, not the wails of the crawlers, not even the battle cries of the wizards could compare. Though it echoed the very core of one wizard so much that he staggered.

" _Juvia!"_ Gray ran as fast as he could, sliding through damp ground to catch her before she crumpled in a heap. "Damn you, Laxus!"

"Get her out of here, Gray—" Jellal called out just as Erza yelled out, "Control youself, Laxus!"

Laxus growled, mad at Juvia for not being quick enough, but mostly mad at himself for hurting a comrade. "I'll make it up to her, Gray, but right now we gotta get more aggressive!"

With a situation this dire, no one could fault him too severely.

"Damnit! _Where is Droy!?"_ Erza screamed.

o.o;;

The fully formed exceed Carla was calling out for Wendy. She couldn't find her anywhere and was worried sick. Happy ran up to her also in his enlarged form as Jet zoomed past them inside the guild.

"Any luck, Tom Cat?"

Happy shook his head, "I couldn't find her."

Carla gripped her head as she focused on breathing, "I never should have let her run off! I'm the worst guardian ever!"

"No..." Happy laid a blue paw onto her shoulder, "Wendy's gotten older and is as headstrong as Natsu. You couldn't keep her from doing anything if she'd already made up her mind..."

The white fur on her face moistened as she wrapped herself into his arms, "Oh Happy! I'm so frightened!"

Working through his surprise of Carla's actions and uncharacteristic venerability, he stroked through the fur on the top of her head and murmured softly, "Everything's going to be alright, you'll see."

Soon, Loke, Virgo and Aries ran to the exceeds, tailed by the most welcome sight of Wendy and Pip.

"Wendy!" Carla ripped from Happy's arms and all but tackled the sky dragon, forcing her friend, Pip, to jump back.

"I'm so sorry, Carla! But I had to make sure that Pip and his mom were safe!"

"Wendy! I'm gonna go help Mirajane and Lisanna. I think they're tryin' to come up with a fallback plan." Pip had to speak loudly over all the sounds from the other side of the wall.

"Okay, thanks Pip!" Wendy nodded.

"Nah..." the boy ran a hand through his sandy hair, "thanks to you for checkin' on us!"

"Happy," Loke walked the rest of the way up to him. "Lucy and Natsu were at the fishing hole last I knew, care to give me a lift?"

The blue exceed turned to Carla with an unspoken question, and at her nod of a response while holding Wendy protectively, Happy gave Loke a smirk that was eerily similar to one of Natsu's. "Aye, let's go get our guys."

o.o;;

It wasn't long before Natsu and Lucy stopped at the sight of the biggest ocean of infected they'd ever seen. Not a single creep looked in their direction though they were probably in smelling range—if smell is what they did. Their stink, however, was enough for a fairly queasy fire dragon to melt off of Equuleus' back and do everything to keep his breakfast inside, rather than outside.

"It smells... so... baaaad...!" Natsu whined, one with the ground at the moment.

Lucy reigned Equuleus in from where the horse danced nervously and soothed her with whispers, making Natsu wish she'd take such tender care with him for a change. He was in way more pain than that dumb skittish animal.

"Natsu! They're all headed to FairyTail! How can that be?"

The wizard started lifting himself up, still feeling extremely nauseous. "Those stinkers can't possibly be what made the ground shake, could they?"

Lucy shook her head, staring into the massive hoard of shufflers, "I... I just don't know."

Managing to stand up on his feet, he smirked and tried to punch his hand into the other, but then turned blue again and hunched over, "Urrrrrgh!"

" _Natsu!"_ Lucy frowned, "what are we gonna do!"

"Mmmrph... kick their... asses... of course! Gaah..."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Geez you're hopeless! How is it that you can handle flying all over the place with Happy, but get so worked up over Equuleus? Animal! Not machine!"

Natsu began whining again, "Why do you gotta be so meeeean!" The smell of so many dead bodies was really taking his previous motion sickness go into over drive. If he could just make them smell roasted...

"Uhhhh... Naa, Natsu!" Lucy began to turn a little blue herself as she saw that their commotion had not gone unnoticed. She reached for her fleuve d'etoiles and leapt from the paint's back. Pointing the horse back in the direction of the cottage, she lightly slapped her rump, sending the filly running off. Once Equuleus was safely away, Lucy cracked her whip free. She narrowed her eyes as the undead began to quicken their pace toward them, "Natsu, you better get it together..."

"Mmmrgggh..."

Once the undead breached Fleuve d'etoiles' reach, Lucy swung it in a wide arch into them. The magical stream was aimed at their heads and sliced through mouths and foreheads like butter, sending sprays of coagulated blood onto the tree trunks. Other trees caught in her swing tumbled down onto other eaters and as her whip reached the end of its arch, Lucy cracked it with a flick of her wrist, making a loud popping sound. The Celestial mage had her legs spread and looped the whip to make another round, "Come on Natsu! Any day now!"

He was trying! Really he was! He wanted to protect Lucy—and certainly did _not_ want it the other way around. Natsu knew that whip of hers could only keep them at bay for so long... after what felt like forever, his body began to fire up in his frustration.

The eaters were getting close, Lucy was doing everything she could, but her whip did not have enough room to soar through the air properly. It was catching in the undead bodies because she couldn't gain enough momentum to slice them through. Lucy screamed her terror when one finally grabbed hold of her arm. So many memories came flooding back to her from when Levy and her were traveling as soon as those clammy fingers wrapped around her skin. In her panic, she struggled to rip Fleuve d'etoiles from out of the body it was lodged in so she could bring it down onto the cretin gripping her. It was then that she felt an immense heat where cold fingers once rested.

Natsu tore the arm off of the eater, removing the offending hand from his partner and held the stiff arm up, as his other hand held Lucy's arm possessively. "You wanna taste _my_ Lucy?"

The mage flushed, feeling a wealth of emotions all at once. Relief and exasperation at Natsu being back on his feet, arousal and indignation fighting for supremacy at him calling her 'his.' She would not have the time to sort through those feelings however, because by the time she would have a chance to try—they would seem trivial.

" _MY_ Lucy?!" Natsu snarled and swung the arm he held straight into the obtrusive creep's face, blasting it into oblivion crying, " _WELL GET IN LINE!"_

His choice of words only causing Lucy to be less of a warrior and more of an intensely embarrassed, glowing red damsel.

Without sparing another moment, Natsu released her arm and stood in front of her and roared out his revenge. They'd touched Lucy!

 _Fuckers gotta die._

His dragon's roar sent the entire plethora of infected back into the rest of the hoard that was still focused on reaching the guild hall. Natsu was smirking out at the damage he'd done and feeling pretty good about it until—

"Get in... _line...?"_

Natsu's eyes widened and he jumped back around in a ready stance like he feared an attack, "Err, uh..."

The blonde always seemed sexier when she looked at him all mad like that. What could he say? Her fire was hot...

It was a good thing rescue was coming in fast, because a fire dragon that sweats takes a turn toward unappealing.

"Natsuuuuu!"

Both Lucy and Natsu looked up, unaccustomed to the deeper voice Happy took when in full exceed form. Natsu smiled at Happy, "Heeey buddy!"

When they landed, both spirit and exceed stared at Lucy with very different expressions. Loke folded his arms with a raised brow, and Happy gawked right before he started snickering.

" _Whaaat?"_ Lucy frowned, "is there something on my face?" She quickly gave herself a once over, B _loodied clothes, sure, slightly tangled hair, of course! Burnt hand print right over my boob—_ "ACK!" The mage quickly crossed her arms over her chest and took an embarrassed step back.

Natsu, never one to grieve any sort of mark on his chosen mate, grew a cheeky grin, "Hey Happy, let's go get us some sickos!"

"Aye sir!"

As the dragon and exceed turned to run off, Lucy raised an angry fist, "You get back here Natsu! I'm not done with you!"

" _You better keep your hands offa her, Loke!"_ Natsu called out before he leapt up into the trees and high into the air, aiming his jump right into the middle of the swarm.

Loke tsked, "You're one to talk." He turned to Lucy with that same raised eyebrow, "just say the word and I'll kick his ass." Then the spirit's eyes went round and he quickly plugged his nose from the pending nosebleed.

Lucy was grumbling to herself, smearing handfuls of dirt all over her chest in an effort to hide the hand print.

"Cut, cut, cut that out, Lucy!"

"Oh shut up, Loke!" She barked back, ready to rip the head off of pretty much anything male at that current moment.

The Celestial spirit king turned around, looking up at the tree's canopy with his hands behind his back. "I'm so gonna kick his ass. Groping? What the hell..."

Still grumbling, Lucy stood up and inspected her dirty tank top. "You just leave Natsu to me, I know how to get him back..."

Loke frowned, looking at her from over his shoulder. _That's what I'm worried about._

He shook his head, realizing (begrudgingly) that he would have to make clear his feeling before the salamander beat him to it. "Hey, uh, Lucy—"

Lucy cracked her whip and smiled much like Virgo did when administering punishment, "Are we gonna let Natsu have all the skull crushing fun? Let's go Loke!"

A sly smile crossed his features, "You're so beautiful when you order me around..."

Lucy rolled her eyes, keeping that same grin. She always dismissed his words as playing around... he was going to have to fix that. "Come on! We gotta protect FairyTail!" His mage ran off into the direction Natsu and Happy had gone.

"...Aye sir." Loke adjusted his glasses right before he took on a blindingly brilliant yellow glow as he morphed into the embodiment of his constellation. As soon as all four mighty golden paws touched the earth, he dug into the ground and leapt after his summoner. It only took three bounds to catch up. Positioning himself directly behind her, he lowered his maned neck to headbutt her rear, sending her into the air with a feminine yelp. Loke then jumped to catch the blonde by making her land on his back. When he landed with a frazzled mage astride him, he glanced back at her.

"I'm riding a lion!" Lucy's astonished expression soon melted into a wicked grin, "I'm riding a lion!" She cracked her whip in the air and pointed to the hoard, "let's go Loke!"

The enlarged golden lion reared his head in a magnificent roar, and ran toward the infestation plaguing their guild.

o.o;;

" _WENDY!"_ Gray felt extremely relieved when he saw her outside near the ice wall as he slid down it, cradling an unconscious Juvia in his arms. When his feet touched the ground he raced to her, hugging the rain woman close, "Laxus sent this huge wave of electricity out, but Juvia didn't get outta the way in time! Do somethin!"

The sky dragon tore herself from Carla's arms and began looking over Juvia. "Lay her down, Gray."

The wizard knelt down, but did not let Juvia go. There was a big part of him that felt that if he released her, she would slip away. Wendy fussed about her nonetheless and finally placed her ear to the blunette's chest. "Gray... her heart! It's not beating!"

" _What? Well start it up again wouldja!"_ Gray exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Even over Carla yelling at the wizard about Wendy not being a miracle worker, Wendy pressed her lips together and delved her healing magic deep inside the mage. Just as Juvia had taken on the color of Laxus' magic, now she glowed a luminous white but Gray just squinted his eyes, refusing to look away. Her heart wasn't beating... her heart wasn't beating! How could this be? Gray'd been hit by Laxus' magic before and yea, it hurt—a lot—but it shouldn't be fatal! In his unwillingness to believe her, he grabbed one of Juvia's slender wrists, her skin a beautiful pale peach and exquisitely soft... so soft, and checked her pulse for himself.

Gray waited... nothing. "No!" He shook his head, "come on, Wendy! There's gotta be something!"

Tears were welling up in Wendy's eyes as she kept plugging Juvia with her magic, what good was she if she could not save the life of her friends? "She's water, Gray! Pure water! That lightning must have used her like a conductor! Every bit of her got shocked beyond repair!"

"Beyond... repair?" Gray froze, staring at Juvia's closed eyes, holding a wrist that refused to pulse.

….

"...No..." Gray whispered to himself.

Wendy could feel what Juvia had gone through. Less than a second of mind-traumatizing pain and then—nothing.

"I cannot believe Laxus could be so reckless! Didn't he know the rain woman was out there protecting us!" Carla spat through fanged teeth. "Child, if you keep this up then you will not be able to help anyone else!"

"I can't just let her die! There is still life in her! I can feel it... somewhere. She doesn't want to go!" Cried out the young dragon, her power flickering in her grief ridden state.

Virgo put a hand on Gray's shoulder that he violently shook off. His composer was forgotten, nothing mattered if Juvia couldn't be by his side.

The spirit spoke anyway, unperturbed by Gray's rude response. "Juvia is water, that is what you said, yes? Then perhaps it would be beneficial if she were to have a bath. Shall I draw one up for you? Far from the thunder dragonslayer, of course."

Wendy, Carla, and Aries all looked at the spirit with mouths slightly agape.

As the healing magic winked out, Gray stood, refusing to set Juvia anywhere. She belonged in his arms. "Water huh? That's genius, Virgo." Without loosening his grip on the rain woman at all, he cast aside his shirt without knowing it. "She uses water to freshen up all the time. Why should now be any different?"

"The water in Fairy Hills' bathhouse is the cleanest. Taking her there may be best." Carla murmured, fearing they would only be soaking a corpse.

Gray was already running, tearing the hinges off of doors too stubborn to swing open properly in his haste. Water heals her—why didn't he take her there first? It could be too late now.

 _No! Don't think that. Juvia! You're gonna be okay!  
...I'm gonna fuckin gut Laxus like a fish..._

o.o;;

The defenders of FairyTail cheered when they witnessed a blazing ball of fire diving down from where a blue exceed flew the salamander off in the distance. Erza smirked, "It's about time." She lifted up her sword as she kicked yet another creeping crawler back and cried over the undead's moans, "we've got them surrounded now! _Take them down!"_

"No mercy!"

"They will die hungry this day!"

"Hell yea!"

"This is for Juvia!"

* * *

 **Busy day in Magnolia.**

 **OMG! Eleven reviews! I MISSED this! FEED DA LICK MOAR!**

 **MyLuv** **: EGGS ARE GREAT! OMG! Add some milk and some cheese... purr... Lickably delicious! Loke's occupied having Lucy ~ahem~ ride him... and yea, I enjoyed the cottage scene too, but that place is a little too... corpse ridden for cherry poppin. :D  
** **MoonLilyLuv** **: It just wasn't sanitary... eh heh heh... ((check Luv's reply XD))  
** **Irhina** **: Chibi bubbles are THE BEST. Finding a place for them is too rare and in between when writing instead of animating. T.T The manga, I have recently skipped ahead and checking out the newest ones—just cuz I GOTTA know what happens when Natsu wakes up. (almost there Gohan! Almost there!)  
** **tkittyPrettyKitty** **: It keeps us on our toes! And besides... I like dead. You can be my dead. Hi dead! Check out SEVEN DEADLY SINS! You'd like Ban just like I do!  
** **AliciaT** **: Jealous Natsu... makes me soo... Ahem, I AGREE! Cana's the best! :D  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: again, XD check Luv's response. Just not a great place for first epic Nalu Lemon—though I doubt either of them would have minded at the time...  
** **Stormie** **: Oh you KNOW Loke's gonna mention Lucy riding him! XD Cocoon of flames... hmm... interesting. Hehehe...  
** **Eddings** **: YAAAS! Equuleus is the lovable paint that Natsu hates! Mwahaha! Lemon? What is this lemon you speak of? No lemons here! GET URE MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER! *smiles sweetly* check other replies, I COULD NOT put the lemon in that stinky old cottage!  
** **NomNOmDOM** **: I will not stop. *swishes fox tail* and you can't maaake meeeee!  
** **SilentMaiden** **: Blush more! Didja notice that Natsu's frustrated about the interruption too didja didja didja? Hehehe...  
** **KawaiiNekoSweetness** **: Wb my cuddly reanimated Neko-chan! Oh, I do believe Cana and Happy realized that together they have great power... Shiver MORE! Keep up the brainz intake! It's good for you! ;)**

 _ **Just for you my lovelies  
Don't forget to always double tap!  
Seriphia  
aka  
Lick**_


	27. Ep 27: Ocean of Tears

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 27  
Ocean of Tears

"DROY!" Jet stood in the guild hall, filled to the brim with the scared survivors FairyTail had managed to cling to.

"What is it, Jet?" Lisanna called out from where she was trying to comfort a group of huddled ex farmers and ranchers. She had built a good relationship with them, recently trying to pinpoint a portion of land that they could clear to grow crops in safety, but now that seemed but a distant dream.

"I gotta find Droy! That earthquake busted the wall right open and they're pouring in!"

Before he knew what was happening, Mirajane was yanking him by the back of his collar with a look of supreme aggression. "Shhhh! Can't you see everyone's scared enough!"

Jet gagged and rubbed his neck, astounded that she was able to get the drop on the fastest wizard of the guild. He balked at the anger in the typically sweet face, but did not back down, "Of course they are, and with good reason!"

"That doesn't mean you have to broadcast it here of all places! We're doing everything we can to keep them from clawing their way out into the open where they wouldn't stand a chance," the she-devil whisper/yelled at him. "FairyTail will protect them just as they always have."

"Then I've gotta find Droy! We need that wall patched."

"He's downstairs with Laki and Max, trying to keep the children calm." Mirajane motioned toward the basement, trying to reclaim control of her tightly held emotions.

"Thanks, Mira!" Jet gave her a thumbs up.

"And don't—" Mirajane started too late, hastily catching her skirts as Jet sprinted away with magical speed down the stairs. She sighed, everyone was wound up so tightly.

She turned to where Cana sat on a table with cards laid out, "Any results?"

Cana pressed her lips together, staring into the cards, placing one more down. Her eyes longed to see something more than what was there. "No..." The card mage looked up at the she-demon with a mixture of determination and insecurity. "If we can't hold, there doesn't look like there's anywhere to run."

Mirajane frowned, "Then I'm going out there to help. Lisanna! If you see Elfman, make sure he knows I'm fine."

Lisanna looked to her sister, from over her shoulder, trying to emit nothing but bravery. "Make sure that you stay that way, Sis."

o.o;;

Nothing would ever be right anymore.

What was the point of how long they had managed to survive if he were to just loose her now?

The bathhouse was impressive to say the least, but Gray had an eye for none of it. He'd laid Juvia in the shallows and tried administering CPR, but he hadn't quite known how it should be done.

He had to do something... but her lips were cold.

Was there no mercy in this horrible world?

After an utterly fruitless attempt at getting her to breath, he'd brought the blunette to deeper waters with him. Having already stripped down to just his boxers for once being a benefit, Gray leaned against the wall of the large tub, holding Juvia across his lap tightly. He buried his head into her hair, willing her to take some of his life force with every ounce of his being.

"I'm not good with words Juvia... you know I'm not one to talk about the way I feel."

It was so quite. It didn't even sound like a battle was raging outside. All he could hear was the water. The lapping sound of water used to sooth Juvia well.

"I got you here... Why aren't you doin your thing?" Gray cradled her head under his chin, talking to her still body through teeth gritted so tight it pained him.

"...Come on, Juvia. You can't let that prick Laxus be the end of you. We still gotta pay him back."

"Tch." Even with her body as cold as his... she smelled like morning dew.

So quiet. Is this how she felt all those times she was stuck out in the rain?

"Don'tcha get it Juvia? You don't haveta be alone anymore! You've had me for years... I just..." The wizard trailed off, a shadow covering his eyes as shame took him.

"... ..."

"I just couldn't ever tell you that."

Hell he still wasn't. Talking to a corpse didn't count.

" _No!"_ He cried out to no one but himself. "Damnit Juvia, open your eyes! This ain't funny anymore! You're in water, _water!_ I've seen you patch yourself up faster than Wendy could ever heal with nuthin but a glass of the stuff. _Wake up!_ FairyTail doesn't just hang in the towel like this!"

Tears finally came down from his face. Gray hated crying, he never cried—but she wouldn't open her eyes! It was such a simple thing to ask...

Pressing her as tightly as he possibly could against him, bittersweet tears of a wizard too late fell onto her to trail down into the bath. He cried with muffled sobs as his arms started to seep through the rain woman's body, pulling his eyes open.

Horrified, Gray began to use his ice magic in a desperate attempt to solidify the girl disappearing into the water. "Juvia, no!"

What was once the blunette that had plagued the back of his mind to no end, was now fading into nothing more than a part of the bath.

What a failure he was... he couldn't even scream. All he could to was whisper with empty arms in a vacant bath, "No..."

Juvia Lockser was gone... he lost her to the very waters he'd thought would save her.

"Damnit Juvia... you can't go.

"I love you."

Not that it mattered now. Now she was just another part of the water cycle.

Just like Master Ur.

o.o;;

Lucy was amazed by how fearlessly Loke jumped into the hoard of undead. Without reservation, he pummeled, gnawed and pulverized. Should a creature get stuck in his teeth, the gargantuan lion would rear its massive head and fling it back as though it was nothing more than a mere nuisance.

The infected flocked to them like moths to a flame. They longed to taste magically infused cat with a topping of Celestial mage. Loke's rear was where he was most vulnerable, so that was where his summoner focused her whip's attacks. She felt so powerful, on the back of a beast—especially when that beast with paws bigger than her head ripped through humanoid forms like butter. The roars he released were deafening, and she was caught in the moment letting out battle cries of her own to match his.

No one could deny the two made an amazing team, but Natsu was damned sure willing to try. Shortly after Happy had dropped the bomb that was Salamander, he'd heard the two of them tearing it up near the edge of the steady flow of creeps.

Natsu stood in a ring of fragmented, scorched pavement, every eater within his range having been burned to ash. Looking straight ahead of him, he watched many infected turn their attention to him—hopefully putting some of the strain off of the guild's protectors.

"You bastards try to wreck my home... just as soon as I finally get to remember it? Hurt my friends huh?" He punched a fist into a red-hot hand, catching it on fire. "You're gonna be wishin you hada picked another picnic area."

Feeling the need for a more direct approach after how boring it had been to decimate so many at once, Natsu bolted toward the pack in a flurry of kicks, punches, sweeps and head butts. Sure it was more gory, and Lucy was probably going to make him take another shower, but it was good to let off some steam once and awhile.

And considering what that dastardly earthquake had interrupted—boy did he have a lot of steam to burn. Even vaguely recalling the way Lucy felt between him and that wall, the way she tasted... his fire was hotter than ever.

No undead could touch him.

Natsu had never felt this kind of frustration before, he couldn't figure out how get a handle on it. However, right at that moment, why should he? There were heads to crack, and he liked cracking heads!

From Happy's point of view, fires erupted everywhere. Two years ago it would have been hard for him to pinpoint where exactly Natsu was, but thanks to Pantherlily's endless weapon training and drill after drill, after drill, after drill... only to wake up to more weapon training—the exceed was able to watch his partner bust heads through the eyes of a warrior. Had he not been so concerned for his friends barely holding the hoard at bay, he'd be thinking about how excited he was to spar with him when he got the chance.

Not sure exactly what he should do, he looked over to where he heard Loke's roar, and deadpanned at the site of barbarian Lucy riding an over-sized lion flailing a whip like she was some sort of dominatrix. He cupped his hands together and yelled as loud as his little lungs could yell, _"HEY LUCY! IS IT PUNISHMENT TIME?! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL VIRGO!"_

Although Lucy screamed back up at him: _"SHUT IT, CAT."_ Happy heard what he knew she meant: I love you Happy, I'm so glad you're on the team, Happy.

"Ahhh..."

" _Happy!"_ Natsu called out, "Get over here and pick me up! We need to make mincemeat outta these zombies!"

" _Ack!"_ Happy swooped in to lift him into the air, "you can't call them that Natsu!"

" _Why not?_ "

The blue exceed wore a foreboding, and rather creepy expression only made more so by the smile he wore, "It is _foooooor~bid~den!_ "

Despite it being a pointless effort (having been lifted up into the air by the little cat), that face on the lovable Happy chilled Natsu to the bone and he scrambled to run away. "Cut, cut, cut that out, Happy!"

In an all monotone voice, Happy flew them in circles, "Must not say the Z-woooooord!"

" _Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_ Okay, okay! Just stoooooop!"

Lucy looked up into the sky as she heard what sounded like a dying bird cry out its final breaths as she pulled Fleuve d'etoiles from yet another skull. It was a good thing it was made out of energy, because there was no way she'd take the tender loving care to clean it like Erza did her weapons. At the sight of Happy flying Natsu around in fast circles, she harrumphed. "And yet he gets sick on Equuleus instead of the cat..."

o.o;;

Even with the wizards of FairyTail doing everything they could to keep the infestation back, some were slipping through their defense. The word fire flashed through the air and crackled onto the flesh of yet another eater, causing it to stumble to the ground just before it reached the tired mage.

Levy breathed heavily, having expelled most of her magic keeping the cretins from following after Gray's retreat. Those disjointed crawlers could jump surprisingly high, and even with Gajeel's intense offense for a defense, some had crawled right between his legs.

 _How is it that they didn't just attack him? I've never seen that before... the undead have always been mindless and gone for the nearest person. Those things though—they'd just past him right by!_

It was a chilling thought, that these things could actually be picking their target instead of letting their hunger drive them. Could this really be a planned attack? How was that possible? At the sight of several crawlers rising up from where the others had assumed them toasted from the electrically charged water, Levy gasped. They began to drag themselves out, never looking back at the wizards behind them, focused completely on getting past the ice wall.

She was the only one who stood between them and it.

If they leapt past that wall, there was no telling what kind of destruction they could reap! Those behind Gray's wall were counting on them. None of these things could get past... all it took was one bite to fill the guild with a repeat of what had happened outside Sabertooth.

This was why history was taught in class. So that mistakes of the past were not repeated in the present. Levy knew that not even one of these things could make it through, so she stoically spelled out more fire and sent it soaring toward incomers with as much speed as she could. A cold sweat trickled down her spine when she noticed her script magic was not getting as hot as it had been.

"Not good!" She squeaked, eyes wide. Her spell had only roasted four out of the twenty-so picking themselves up from being shocked. Far too-human faces looked up at her as they clawed back onto their hands and feet, snarling as they began to crawl toward her on disjointed limbs.

Levy desperately began spelling the word inferno, but right at that moment, a massive explosion shook the ground coming from an enraged fire dragon further in the distance, knocking the mage from her feet. The crawlers were more grounded and kept gaining speed, reaching her before she could regain her footing. She screamed out in terror as hungry mouths leaned toward her, their jagged, unnatural teeth being all she could focus on.

She heard the gruff voice of the dragon she loved dearly call her name just before she saw the sleek black shape of a large exceed sweep a sword over the eaters on top of her, splattering blood everywhere. Levy felt a sharp pain shivering throughout her body, but grinned and bore it when she saw the most welcome sight of Pantherlily offering her a hand up.

"On your feet, wizard. This isn't done."

Nodding, Levy accepted his hand, blood covering much of her clothes and legs as she stood. "Glad to see you, Lily."

With a mighty swing of his sword, the warrior cat cut down many more distorted faces. "I wish I could say the same. I'm sure I heard him tell you to get inside."

"Well... uh..." Once again Levy spelled inferno, expelling it in the air above where the rest of the creeps were approaching—feeling sure it would have made Natsu proud. "Sometimes things don't always go to plan."

"Are you alright?" Pantherlily held his blade still now that the stragglers had been dealt with. He looked at Levy's bloodied appearance suspiciously.

"As good as can be expected." Levy said with a smile, wincing an eye closed.

o.o;;

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, clinging to Loke's back as he leapt out from yet another lick of intensely hot flame. "The fire is out of control!" It wasn't often that she couldn't be sure that he could hear her, but now was certainly one of those times. The roar of the growing fire was dumbing down all other sounds.

Lucy and Loke's struggles had gone from putting the undead to rest to dodging multiple bonfires. All of Magnolia was going up. The fire dragon's fiery rage was even melting buildings made from stone. The lion missed a step when a spark lit a golden furred shoulder on fire. He grunted his discomfort and Lucy's eyes went round and beat the fire out with many slaps, burning her hand. She didn't even have the time to sigh her relief, for the spirit had to quickly jump away from another set of rapidly spreading flames; his swift motions forcing her to grab hold of his mane, burnt palm notwithstanding.

"Loke! We've got to get out of here! Oh man if only I could summon Aquarius!"

Smoke filled the sky, the mage couldn't find even a glimmer of blue flying around, "I hope Happy got somewhere safe."

As for Natsu, he was the embodiment of a raging volcano. How was FairyTail going to survive this onslaught? What else? With the power of fire. Those filthy beasts in a man's form had nothing on him. He hadn't even realized he'd reached closer to FairyTail's lines until he had to quickly dodge out of the looming shadow of one of Jellal's spells coming down to crush everything underneath it.

Want to snap the salamander out of a blood rage? Threaten to squash him. Makarov had done it all the time...

Flipping out of the way just in the nick of time to land into fires of his own making, Natsu started pouring out a stream of curses Jellal's way.

"Natsu!"

The sound of the red-headed den mother shut him up quick, and he peered through the rising smoke to see Erza walking across scorched ground, bloodied, tattered and singed.

Off in another direction he could hear his brother slinging curses to Droy as the wall began regrowing itself over the huge gash in the earth, and from above him, he could hear Happy calling for him in a panic—unable to see him through what now must be an entire cloud of smoke. Natsu cupped his hands around his mouth to yell into the sky, "Down here buddy! I'm alright, get outta the smoke!"

"We've got to put out these flames!" Jellal yelled over the fire's roar from somewhere behind Erza.

Natsu folded his arms and frowned, muttering, "...Big baby."

"Natsu," The scarlet mage had to squint through teary eyes to see him, "where is Lucy?"

Tossing a thumb over his shoulder, he said, "She's back there with Fuzzy the Cat, probably mad that I didn't leave much for them."

"Back... there...?!" She voice hovered somewhere between worry and panic.

Raising a brow, wondering what she was sweating about, Natsu turned around to see nothing but flames as far as the eye could see. " _SHIT! LUCE!"_

Erza sighed... she should have known he'd take off running before she got to formulate a rescue plan. She turned around and jumped onto the newly rebuilt wall and swept her gaze over her comrades, who were walking about stomping heads of any infected that were still fortunate enough to have them intact. She had to speak loud to be heard over the growing fire, "It won't be long before the fire burns down the wall, any word on Juvia?"

Every face on the ground turned to her, Mirajane reverting back to her normal form, "What do you mean? What happened to Juvia?"

Gajeel stomped up to Laxus and snatched him off the ground by his collar, growling, "This punk is what happened! I fuckin swear, if anythin happened to Juves cuzza you—I'll gut you myself."

Laxus let out a growl of his own, but did nothing to defend himself.

"Gajeel! _Put him down!"_ Erza's voice took on a roar of its own as she stormed up to the two of them.

The iron dragon would hear none of it, he only had eyes for the blonde in his red-framed vision. "That girl is tough as nails, but your ass is s'posed to know better than ta risk friendly fire! I oughta shish kabob you right here!"

"That's enough, Gajeel!" Erza stood right before him, frowning at his poor conduct.

Under the stern gaze of the requipt mage, Gajeel grunted and dropped his prey. The thunder dragon was too ashamed to even try to land on his feet.

"We've got to find a way to put out that fire." Erza repeated.

"Figgers Salamander would cause a problem just as bad as the other one." Gajeel grumbled, folding his arms.

As FairyTail prepared to combat the oncoming element, Natsu raced through searing heat to find Lucy. No one had a chance to see the sky darkening into a gray haze, quickly giving form to a colossal mass thick enough to blot out the sun. It was Laxus that had hint of the upcoming monsoon first, feeling the ever familiar rumbling that always came hand in hand with thunder. His eyes widened as his pained expression turned up to the sky while his guild mates bickered back and forth on how best to combat Natsu's fire.

Though the moment the water came falling down, everyone fell silent. With the chorus of falling rain claiming the fire's overture, the smoke dissipated quickly. Natsu stopped running once he saw Lucy twenty paces away, holding her hands up, catching a small part of the rain in her hands. He could hear her speaking to the lion she sat astride.

"Loke..." The mage brought a handful of water close to her to examine it. "This rain... it's different."

Her beast of a Celestial spirit snorted, then moaned mournfully.

Back at the guild, Erza frowned. "This... this is salt water."

"It smells like Juvia." Gajeel frowned, holding his hands up to the rain.

"This is different from the natural rain she conjures..." Jellal murmured.

"Oh Mavis no..." Mirajane shuddered, covering her mouth in horror as tears did not hesitate to start flowing from her eyes.

"What is it?" Gajeel barked at the she-demon fiercely.

Erza felt sick to her stomach. Could it really be true? Was this the last downpour of the rain woman? "These..." Through trembling lips and shivering skin, Erza continued, "these are tears..."

" _WHAT!?"_ Gajeel growled loudly.

At the same time Lucy rode up on Loke, trailed by a sopping wet salamander, came Pantherlily supporting a limping solid-script mage.

Lucy called out with fear in her heart, "Where's Juvia?" While Pantherlily's more solemn voice called out for Gajeel.

The rain reflected Juvia's presence everywhere as if caressing all of FairyTail in a final farewell as gazes were pulled to Levy and the exceed that assisted her.

"Hey guys! Looks like we won." Levy smiled out to them weakly, "it feels... it feels like Juvia out here—" Suddenly her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed; in his surprise, Pantherlily barely managed to catch her.

Everyone present cried out for Levy as Gajeel and Lucy ran to her.

" _What happened?!"_ Gajeel barked as Lucy gasped in horror, seeing torn skin under the rip of Levy's dress.

"She's been bitten!" Lucy spoke through frantic breaths.

" _Like hell she has!"_ Came Gajeel's only response.

Mirajane and Erza reached them next. Lucy backed away, digging into her key pouch with shaking fingers as Mirajane checked Levy's temperature. "Mavis... she's burning up!"

Pulling a black key with a handle in the form of a black-boned dragon, Lucy's voice sung out in the tearful rain,

"Open! Gate of the underworld!  
" _Arawn!  
_ " _Pass through the gate!"_

— _TO BE CONTINUED—_

* * *

 **Seriously guys... I am not heartless. I cried too! Hang in there!  
** **You still luv Lick...? I still luv you! o.o;;**

 **tkitty** **: eh heh heh... I'm sure we'll be conversing later. Meow?  
** **MyLuv** **: Well, um, I'm certainly glad I was able to uh... make you feel better about Levy's safety. o.o;; OMG, you're review is just too good, Imma gonna pm you a more decent response! XD  
** **MoonStoneStripedKittyLily** **: er, ahem... me... too? o.o;;  
** **Irhina** **: Gray's timing has never seemed all that great! Gods but I luv him! I love clingy dragons too! *swoon* The manga? I know what I want: WAKE THE FUCK UP, NATSU!  
** **Stormie-bae** **: OMG! Your comments seriously have me rollin everytime I read them gurl! Luv ya!  
** **Orihime~Ishida** **! Sorry! I had to! I totally ship different than you there, but we can still find mutual ground here! Holy shit I LOOOVE Walking Dead! I'm sosososooo glad I can help you get ure fix! Yaaaay! Dun hate me Orihime-chan, I still lick you!  
** **NoMnOmDom** **: Hang in there my love, and I totally thought about you when writing Gajeel bitchin at Laxus. I AM HERE FOR YOU!  
** **PrettyPoppie** **: …... Don't leave me.  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Cats are stubborn creatures, ne? Ten Nalu babies huh? Hmm, I'll have to see how Lucy feels about that! O.O maybe she could lay eggs...?  
** **Phiafairy** **: yes. she. does! I agree—she argues. Damn woman.  
** **Alicia** **: Oh, that hand print is gonna be brought back up. The monsoon be rinsin off all that dirt! XD**

 **One last thing.**

 **Remember that time, long long ago when I said if we could just get the reviews up to my lucky number 13 that we'd get a conversation/preview? Lol, that's still in effect! I haven't forgotten, promise!**

 **Stay strong  
** **my lovelies,  
** **Seriphia  
** **aka  
** **Lick**


	28. Ep 28: Arawn's Law

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 28  
Arawn's Law  
 _Death is Absolute_

The horrific scene of battle was being swept away by a rain that seemed to light up everything in a minute ethereal glow as the saltwater droplets splattered. Gajeel was holding the unconscious Levy, kneeling with Pantherlily while both Mirajane and Erza fussed over her.

Wendy was already running up to them, Carla following close behind, but stopped when she'd felt something off about the rain.

Natsu was the only one to notice Lucy step back and begin digging through her pouch of keys. He hadn't seen her do that in an extremely long time. Happy alighted on his head and was about to ask what was wrong with Levy when Lucy's voice sung out strong and confident.

"Open! Gate of the Underworld!  
"Arawn!  
"Pass through the gate!"

"That guy has a key?!" Natsu jumped, not exactly happy that Lucy had full access to that weirdo.

A golden beam of light appeared from where the Celestial mage had swiped her key, and it spread to the size of large double doors that appeared to be made from so many different bones that one would be hard pressed to determine if the bones were human... or something else entirely. As they slowly swung open, the doors made an ominous ticking sound that seemed to be counting down the final seconds before a heart pumped its final beat.

So imagine FairyTail's surprise when the only creature standing on the other side of that door not only had the form of a human, but an extremely pleasant looking one at that. With raven black hair restrained only by the golden circlet he wore, Arawn, lord of the Underworld strolled out at a leisurely pace, trailed only by the blood colored cape he wore.

His voice was deep and kingly, "Well that certainly didn't take long."

Natsu lifted a finger at him, staring like the guy had just insulted his mother, "Wait a minute... How can you? But I thought..." His pink hair swished from how quickly he whipped his face to peer at Lucy, "I thought you said the gates were closed!"

The blonde opened her mouth to bite back at the dragon's tone when Arawn's laugh cut her off, "Ha ha ha! While it is true, the Celestial Spirit King has shut down travel... well, I am... how you say... Hades to his Zeus? Heh, where he is the guy officially in charge, he holds no sway over me."

"Uhhh..." Natsu raised a brow.

"It means he does what he wants, knucklehead!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

Arawn raised an explanatory finger, "Actually, what it means is that I have my own path, a little like the Final Gate." He folded his arms and glanced over at the Zodiac King and laughed again, "really Leo, going all bestial on us eh? Well join the club! We have koozies!"

"Arawn!" Lucy gripped her fists, "we have a real problem on our hands!"

The spirit turned back to the summoner listening to the discontented growls of a lion. "Ah yes, young lady. You haven't gone and decided to keep my hammer to yourself have you? That _would_ be a problem."

" _No!"_ Lucy seethed, pointing to Levy and gritting her teeth, " _get your dumb curse out of my friend!"_

Gajeel looked up from the blunette in his arms for the first time, "It ain't a bite!" Clearly in denial—Levy cannot have been bitten!

Arawn lifted a brow, examining the dying girl with a critical eye. "Ah. She's coming around quite nicely. She'll make quite the fetching undead servant."

" _What?!"_ Gajeel growled from where he knelt with Levy, growing louder and angrier the longer this newcomer stared at his mate like he was, "she ain't no servant of no one's!"

"Yes, yes," Arawn was still watching the blunette fondly, completely ignoring the dragon. "Wizards tend to take to the infection slower, but she's definitely coming along."

" _I didn't ask you to look her over!"_ Lucy felt as if veins were popping from her skull at the lack of concern the spirit was showing. "Fix her! Please!"

The keeper of moaning souls stood straight, turning his disapproving gaze back to the blonde. "Didn't I say last time we spoke that: what's done is done?"

Gajeel's eyes were beginning to glow with unrestrained power.  
 _If this guy can do something... then he's damn sure gonna._

Natsu groaned, "No way!" He marched right up to Arawn, standing up on his toes in an effort to muster up enough height to look him right in the eye, "you're tellin me you can't keep my friend from becoming one a those things? Well I ain't accepting that! We need everyone if we're s'posed ta find that thinga yours!"

Everyone turned when they heard the scream of Wendy from outside the guild doors, cringing in the immense rain. "Where's Juvia! She was—Gray took her to..."

"Metalicana's boy _and_ Grandina's girl hmm? This really is a brotherhood of dragons..." Did Arawn's voice sound... remorseful?

Mirajane's eyes spoke of the sadness she felt with the sky dragon's tears. "Oh Wendy..."

Lucy frowned, watching Wendy sob fresh tears toward the flooded sky while Happy and Mirajane quickly went to her and Carla's aid. "We're also going to need you to bring back our rain woman. That is... unless you don't want us to be strong enough to get your hammer back."

Arawn folded his arms and smiled at the summoner. "It seems like someone knows how to bribe! Just where did you ever come up with a plan so bold little girl? You think it wise?"

Gajeel roared, he'd had enough. " _Why you talkin to her, punk?_ She said you can fix her so get over here and _do it."_ He held Levy in his arms possessively, but the look in his eyes as he watched Arawn through studded brows spoke of his desire to feast on Underworld king tonight.

A brow the shade of a moonless night rose as Arawn's black eyes noticed the way the son of Metalicana held the little blunette, the passion in his roar. This woman was no mere friend of his. "This girl... she is your mate."

Everyone but Gajeel became extremely quiet at Arawn's bold statement, "Yea she is," the iron dragon barked back, "now _fix'er!"_

Wendy ripped out of Mirajane's grasp after being told that this man was the keeper of the Underworld. She ran right in front of him, nearly slipping in the heavy rain and began thumping on his chest pleadingly. "Give us back Juvia! You, you can't have her! We need her!"

Arawn looked down at the small teenager with wide eyes. Wendy had grown much—but she still had that kind and caring heart Grandina had loved about her. "...Juvia?"

Erza took Wendy into her arms, looking straight into Arawn's eyes. "I don't know if you can understand this... but FairyTail is strong because of the bonds we share. If we loose not only Juvia, but Levy as well, it will be a long time before we could possibly ever recover. We are Nakama, and we live for each other."

"Hah!" Arawn merely laughed, "that does not mean that your brotherhood can overcome death!"

Natsu clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "Why don't you try us, asshole."

Lucy nibbled her lip, "Arawn! Come on! I summoned you! Do this for us!" She put a hand on her hip, "just how bad _do_ you want your hammer back?"

Arawn cupped his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose if my curse separated a dragon from his mate, then a certain water spirit would hassle me to no end. That one takes love pretty seriously."

Lucy tilted her head. _Water spirit? Aquarius?_

"Alright. Listen this time. As I have said before. I am not Chronos. I cannot make it so that she was not bitten." He met Gajeel's hateful glare head on this time and continued. "However, I can make it so that her mind stays intact. Undead wizards are different than others. The magic flowing in them keeps their body from deteriorating, yet they are still driven by hunger. I can make it so that this young mage here longs not for flesh, thus remaining herself."

"Are you saying that she's still going to be a..." Lucy dared not finish her sentence.

"She will be a member of the undead. Absolutely. Nothing but the fountain of life could change that."

Eyes fell to Levy, limp in Gajeel's arms. Her skin pallid and visible blue veins looked to be creeping up her arms from bluish fingernails.

For the first time since his arrival, Arawn looked on Gajeel with a hint of sympathy. He squatted down to get level with the dragon and put a large hand over Levy's head as he spoke softly. "As one that has been separated from his mate, I would be happy to do this for you, Gajeel."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the stranger before him, noticing that this guy spoke to him like he knew him. That didn't mean he gave a damn though. "It's about fuckin time. Fix her up."

Arawn shook his head slightly. He'd never cared for Metalicana much, and it seemed the apple didn't fall far from the tree when it came to Gajeel's attitude. Alas, family was family. Nakama and all...

What he did, could have easily been confused for healing, but Wendy's trained eyes new better. When one healed, they closed wounds and restored vital substances needed to reduce pain and replenish the body. It almost seemed like a manipulation of time, resetting the body before the wound ever happened. This man was doing something entirely different. The young woman could tell that Arawn was actually taking something from within Levy, not putting needed magic in. A ghostly aura rose out from Levy and soaked into Arawn's hand. After a moment, he reflected, "I think you will find this version of the girl rather useful... the more I think of it." He stood, feeling as though he'd done his one good deed for the century. "Others suffering from the curse will see her as one of them."

Lucy frowned, Levy was going to be... dead? This couldn't be good no matter how Arawn sugar coated it.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gajeel frowned. Levy still wasn't moving and still looked sick. He wasn't convinced he'd done anything, and was about ready to rip his throat out—had he been willing to release Levy. He could feel his heart dying with her.

"Now Juvia! If you really are the Lord of the Other realm, then give her back!" Wendy moaned. She couldn't stand feeling Juvia all around her in this rain. She was one of them!

Laxus finally stood. "Just take me instead. This is my mess."

Arawn frowned and his eyes sparkled with a ferocity that would give even a dragon pause. "I know not of the girl you speak, but I will not release a soul that has passed. Death is absolute."

Lucy fell to her knees. He wouldn't bring Juvia back?

Natsu roared up into the rain, then aimed a punch of fire right at Arawn's face. He only growled and pushed harder when Arawn caught his fist with narrowed eyes. "You'd be wise to know your limits, boy."

He growled back, "FairyTail ain't got no limits, asshole!"

"I am leaving." Still holding Natsu's fist, he looked to Lucy. "Should you dare summon me again, it had better not have anything to do with reviving the dead. For next time I will not simply tell you no."

Arawn vanished in a puff of smoke, causing Natsu to fall forward into a large puddle that smelled of Juvia. The enraged fire dragon pounded the pavement, shaking the earth, then scrambled to his feet to follow Gray's scent without another word.

Still in his lion's form, Loke padded over to Lucy still on her knees, staring into the rain and nuzzled her face. Mirajane grabbed hold of Wendy and let the younger girl wail out her pain, and Erza put a hand on Gajeel's shaking shoulders. "Take her to the infirmary. We will soon see what Arawn has done to help her."

As Gajeel slowly rose, he threw one more glare at Laxus, "And don't think for a second that I'm done with your punk ass."

Lucy patted Loke's head sadly before she rose to join everyone heading inside as he wondered off to find Aries. In no time at all, there was only one person sitting on the ground in the rain, too consumed with guilt and loathing to even think about leaving Juvia's rain.

The guild was filled with people when FairyTail's defenders burst in. Many guild members there fretted about the way Gajeel took Levy upstairs without so much as a glance; Cana, who was still staring into her cards looked up and asked, "What's going on? Levy's card, it's flickering!"

Lucy was following Gajeel, but responded quickly. "It'll be alright, Cana. It just has to be."

Cana's eyes swept over everyone coming in, "Where's Laxus?"

Mirajane winced when she heard Gajeel give a loud, "Humph," from the top of the stairs as she replied. "We... we lost Juvia. ...He's still out in the rain..."

" _What?!"_ Cana's eyes widened.

o.o;;

Following Gray's scent led Natsu to an enormous bath. He stopped in awe of it, this was what the girls had at Fairy Hills? No wonder they had always been off on jobs—the rent must have been crazy expensive! His surprise was beaten out of him when he heard strangled sobs coming from a mop of black hair leaning against the wall of the bath, however.

He took a step further in, intending to see if there was anything he could do to help... but he hesitated, considering how rarely he'd ever seen Gray loose his cool like this. Frowning, Natsu clenched his fists. Now wasn't the time. There was nothing he could do or say to help him through this, and if he knew that he'd come and seen him crying...

No. Gray needed to be alone.

o.o;;

Stepping lightly, Cana peered out the double doors of the guild hall. Confused by the rain, she stepped out into it. It _did_ feel like Juvia. An ocean of tears fell from the sky and must have put out the fire everyone had been yelling about.

It must have washed away most of the bodies too... it was coming down so strong.

She walked up to Laxus, still brooding in the rain. Squatting in front of him, she asked, "What happened?"

The thunder dragonslayer lifted his gaze to her, and Cana all but gasped. She'd never seen so much regret in a pair of eyes before.

"I... I killed her, Cana. This rain—the rain is all that's left..."

"Is that why the rain feels so different?" Cana peered up into the dark clouds.

"..." He only lowered his head again.

It was hard to tell that tears were coming from him, but Cana knew eyes like that came with tears included.

As a shape began to form from the water behind Laxus, Cana smiled and breathed out, "You guys are idiots. If you think one of us is dead, you should really come see what the cards say before you go and get all sad."

"What are you talkin about?" Laxus said, the hope in his voice bringing a bigger curl to her lips.

"Juvia thinks... Cana means that water cannot be destroyed by lightning." A musical voice sung out from behind, the rain woman slowly taking form. "Water may help spread lightning's power, it might even stop a rain woman's heart, but the water does not just... disappear."

Laxus' head swung around and cried out, completely flabbergasted. " _Juvia?!"_

A chuckle from her sounded like music, "Yes, Juvia's sorry to have worried Laxus-kun. Juvia had to evaporate after such powerful lightning struck her."

Cana smirked, holding up Juvia's card. "I knew something was up! Your card never flickered one bit!"

"I don't get it..." Laxus frowned, "then why was it raining salt water?"

Juvia began to fidget, she did not want to tell him that his lightning really could have finished her... had Gray-sama not... "Juvia was... moved to tears..." She could not find it in her to share that it was Gray's tears that had provided her what she'd needed to return. Her Gray-sama would never want anyone to know he'd cried. His tears had been infused with enough emotional magic to give her what she'd needed once it had mingled in her waters. She hadn't lied. Her water would have stayed, but the blunette was quite certain that she very well may have passed on without the ice-make wizard's assistance. She would have to be much more careful of Laxus' power from now on. Most things simply passed right through her.

Lightning... did not. Or perhaps, went through her too much. Hmm.

"Juvia..." Laxus shook his head, his eyes still unbelieving, "I am so sorry..."

Natsu smelled Juvia's scent and came running just as fast as he could on the more than puddled pavement. As the rain woman began to say something, the fire dragon's voice rang out.

"Juvia! Shit! You're alright!"

Raising a slender eyebrow, Juvia responded, "Of course Juvia is fine. Juvia must not leave when Natsu-kun keeps spreading fires."

Natsu folded his arms, for once not defending himself. "I think there's some jerk that's feeling pretty crummy in that bathhouse ya'll got." He scratched his head, suddenly feeling awkward. "...Pretty sure you're just about the only face he wants to see."

A splash of red announced Juvia's bashfulness, and she glanced over at Laxus and Cana. The brunette saw the mage arguing with herself and smiled, "Get outta here, ya nut. Sparky here knows you forgive him."

Juvia nodded, and left them in a sprint, fearing that her Gray-sama was still crying.

Cana then looked over her shoulder at Natsu, "Go tell those guys in the infirmary that Juvia's all better, wouldja? They looked like they'd swallowed a mouth full of sour grapes."

The fire dragon's eyes widened, "Oh... yea!" He grew a wide grin, "I gotta tell'em!"

After watching Natsu run back into the guild, Cana plopped onto the flooded pavement next to Laxus and pulled out a flask. She took a generous swig of it before shoving it at him, "Ahhh! I've been holding on to this for a rainy day, and today looks pretty damn wet to me."

o.o;;

"She ain't got no pulse! Son of a bitch, bring that punk back, bunny-girl!"

Lucy pressed her lips together, "Come on Levy..."

"Wait Gajeel," Wendy had her hands on Levy's temples. "I can sense that her nervous and digestive systems are working. They weren't... but now they are."

"Then why ain't she warm?" Gajeel did not realize he was yelling, he was far too wound up.

"Control yourself Gajeel, or I will remove you from the room." Erza's eyes narrowed.

Gajeel shot her a glare, but said nothing.

"Gajeel..." Lucy murmured, noticing Levy furrowing her brows and wincing.

He looked back down at his mate there on the bed and gripped her hand tightly. "Shrimp? Come on, wake up Shrimp. You think you're in pain now? Just wait til I make ya pay fer not listenin ta me."

Her grimace edged into a smile and her eyes opened, eyes that were no longer brown. Levy looked through black eyes, but not the pupil-less white of the average infected. "I think I'd... rather not, Gaajie."

Gajeel cracked a grin, "It ain't lookin like you got muchofa choice Shri—ack!"

Erza's patience was at an end. She shoved Gajeel against the wall and wrapped her arms around the script mage, practically cooing, "Oh Levy! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Lucy chuckled nervously when Happy covered his mouth and snickered, "Erza's finally lost it!"

"What was that, Happy?" The red head raised her gaze to the blue exceed currently drifting behind Lucy.

"N, nothing Erza!"

"Guys!" Levy looked around, "what happened?"

Jellal pried Erza off of her so that Wendy could examine her more closely. As Levy watched her work curiously, not feeling even an ounce of pain, Gajeel rubbed his head and muttered, "Not cool, Erza."

"You're cool to the touch, and... but I don't—" Wendy stopped herself from thinking out loud. "I don't understand it."

Lucy took Levy's hand and stared into a face much more pale than normal, "How do you feel?"

Levy smiled back at her, "I feel fine!"

Gajeel folded his arms and frowned, "Do ya remember what happened?"

With a squint of her eyes, Levy thought about it. "Umm... I know there was a battle."

Turning to Wendy, Lucy asked, "Is she really...?"

Wendy frowned sadly, and whispered into Lucy's ear, "How do you tell someone they're dead when they can sit here and argue with me about it...?"

Levy watched them curiously with slowly blinking, black eyes.

o.o;;

"Gray-sama...?" Juvia asked shyly from behind him.

* * *

 **Magic is GREAT isn't it?  
** **I toldja to hang in there!**

 **Oh man! I'd say I'm sorry for taking you on an emotional roller coaster... but it'd be a lie. I luv you!**

 **Licking da faces!**

 **Dom** **: I think you're gonna like the next chapter.  
** **Ivy** **: Gaajie is going to have some adjusting to do—but I think he'll pull through. :) I missed you!  
** **MoonStoneKittyKitty** **: There there. I luv the luv. :)  
** **Stormie** **: I luv you too! ^.^ I enjoyed my butt chewing... by the way. She really gave my a licking you guys! XD  
** **PrettyTKitty** **: I luv you... T.T I never got around to pming you like I promised, but I give u aaaall the snugglez you need, you know that.  
** **Guest** **: They do deserve happiness, I just don't know if they'll be able to hold on to it...  
** **LifeDeathFanGirl** **: Did I get ure feelZ? I am certainly glad you gave this zombie fic a try! Love to hear these responses, they are my addiction.  
** **T3** **: It's a running gag I thought to do because I found it odd no one says zombies in Walking Dead. So I made Happy the Z-word police. ^.^  
** **UnderratedO** **: I did a face palm after I read your review. XD I was like, someone actually commended me, and here I am, using magic to make their praise null and void. x.X Thanx though! ^^;;  
** **UzimakiN** **: Did you guess that was gonna happen? ^.^ Hi!  
** **MyLuv** **: Cana IS a badass, hehe, and I try to give Lucy her moments. HAHAHA! I made you laugh in the sad chappieeee! HAHAHA! Arawn helped out, but I wonder how Levy's gonna feel about his... "help?"  
** **Roxy** **: Well... I kinda like bitches AND nonbitches, so I'm good there. I'm glad you like the story, and I suppose all I can say for your abstain for Lucy is... love is blind. That and I think Natsu likes the abuse. :D He certainly likes it better from her than all the other people that smack him around!  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Haha! Yea, without her spirits she's had to step it up a notch too! And btw, I love that you take the time to appreciate all three of my current fics, AND that you stuck with me through my first. ^.^ I dun think I've told ya that yet.**

 **OMG! We did it! 13 comments and reviews! Woooooo! Apparently I just gotta kill guildmembers off to get the blood pumpin! Hmmm... who will my next victim be?**

 **As promised, a FairyTail Z preview/conversation!**

* * *

Natsu: Hey Happy! Did you hear? Juvia's alive!

Happy: Really? I guess that makes sense... being water and all. Seems a little anti-climatic though, doesn't it?

Natsu: Whaddya mean?

Happy: Oh... nuthin Natsu. Hey so where is she?

Natsu: Meh. Sent her to Shiver me Timbers.

Happy: Seriously? Ooooo... She liiiiiikes him.

Natsu: *deadpans* well... yea. Everybody knows that.

Happy: So what about Levy?

Natsu: What about her?

Happy: She's all... living dead now. Is she gonna get slimy...?

Natsu: Hmm... I _knew_ Gajeel was into some weird shit!

Happy: Yikes! Natsu! That's gross!

Natsu: I'm kidding! *he's sooo not kidding* Arawn said wizards get sick differently. I guess that means she won't go all zomb—

Happy: DON'T YOU SAY IT! *knocks Natsu flat on the floor with a fish then stares at his flattened fish in horror* ㈷7 AHHHHHHH! WAAAHHH! This really is a sad story!

Natsu: *twitch twitch*

 **All for you my lovelies  
** **Seriphia aka Lick**


	29. Ep 29: Chemistry between Water and Ice

**Hiii! I missed you! Welcome back lovelies!**

 **Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **RATED R RATED R RATED R RATED R RATED R  
** **THIS IS RATED R!**

Episode 29  
The Chemistry between Water and Ice

 _What was the point of any of this? If this is some sort of life lesson about dodging my feelings... then I get it already. I brought her to the water, what else could I have done? By all rights, she should be fine!_

 _...I should have stayed with her. Erza would've been fine. Then I could have grabbed Juvia when the dick sent that lightning out..._

 _Death by friendly fire? Are you fuckin serious? I'm gonna kill him..._

Gray began emitting raw, cold rage from his body, sending the water around him to temperatures so cold that it should have belonged to the northern-most regions.

"Gray-sama?"

 _I can still hear her voice. I shoulda told her how much I loved her voice._

Abruptly, his magic dissipated and he lowered his head between his knees. There wasn't even any revenge to take! He couldn't do anything to Laxus... it had been a horrible accident, and whenever he mustered up the courage to tell everyone she'd slipped through his fingers—he was sure Erza would take over whatever punishment she thought worthy.

 _It's better that way. If she left it to me... Laxus would let me do it too._

 _But that's not what Juvia would want, is it?_

"...Gray-sama...?"

He covered his ears, " _Fuuuuck!"_ He hated this. What the hell could he do? There was no desire to even face another day. Not even to leave the bath! He could turn into a prune and wouldn't care.

The smell of morning dew filled his senses again, and his eyes threatened to flood over. "No... you can't just disappear on me then stuff my head with your voice and your smell. I can't handle this shit!" Digging his hands into his dark hair, he mumbled in a weaker voice, "you're s'posed ta melt... not disappear."

He sighed as he listened to her musical laughter echo off the walls.

 _I'm goin nuts._

"Juvia thinks that is the first time Gray-sama had ever said that Juvia is _supposed_ to melt..."

 _What...?  
_ _That couldn't have..._ The wizard turned around hesitantly, half thinking he was mad to even check.

Boots. Black boots that had seen better days slowly led to the hem of a familiar dress/coat of deep blue. Gray quickly stood up as his eyes trailed upward to wider hips topped with a belt on the most perfect waist he'd ever seen. His feet lifted him out of the bath as his eyes continued upward, appreciating every curve of toned torso before reaching a blue clad generous bosom. With eyes that lingered there long enough to bring the rain woman a blush, his gaze traveled to her neck where he could finally see a perfect shade of pale skin that led up into the exotic ocean eyes of the very person he was mourning.

 _Am I dreaming?_

He stared into her eyes, unable to believe she was really there. Though even if she wasn't... he would never risk breaking whatever spell was allowing him to look upon her again. As her blush deepened and she began to fidget, Gray dared to hope. "Are you... real...?"

The shy smile she held grew deeper as she nodded, "Aye. Juvia is really here."

 _If this is a dream then I swear I'm never gonna wake up._

As quick as his feet would carry him, Gray ran to her, stumbling to his knees once she was within reach in favor of wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his ear to her ribs and listened to her breath and pulse like a sweet symphony.

With breaths that suddenly turned to rasps at his sudden closeness, Juvia looked down at the top of her love's head. The side of his face was plastered against her, and his arms were wrapped around her so tightly it was a wonder she could breath at all.

As his shoulders began to tremble at emotions no longer withheld, Juvia smiled softly and ran her fingers through his silky tufts of black hair. She'd always admired how his hair was as smooth as the ice he wrought. Her torso felt the chill of his tears as he stuttered out, "You're really here... I thought..."

"Juvia has Gray-sama to thank for that..."

He tilted his head up to look at her, but frowned when all he could see was the bottom of her breasts. "I don't care who you have to thank—the point is..." Gray lifted himself back up and brought his hands to caress both her cheeks, "that you're here." The flush on her face would be something he would always be sure to cherish from now on.

"Gra, Gray-sama?" Juvia's large cat-shaped eyes blinked, not sure what to think about the way he was looking at her.

The wizard she'd been in love with from the first time she'd ever set eyes on him stared into her as though she were the moon to his tide. His voice drawled as he spoke, "Don't think I'd ever forgive you if you melted on me this time..." Once his warning was stated, he brought one of his cool hands to dig through her long blue locks, cupping her head and keeping it firmly in place; then all it took was a slight tilt of the head to join his mouth to hers—no longer ever willing to waste time dodging this woman's affections. No, she was a goddess and he would do everything in his power to make sure she knew it.

Unable to imagine how she could possibly taste sweeter than she had before, Gray groaned into her willing lips and removed the hand from her cheek to eagerly grasp the bottom she always kept modestly covered. Juvia yelped again at the sensation of his more than hungry hand as she did everything she could just to match his kiss. His advances had her taking involuntary steps back as his surprisingly warm tongue curled around hers. This must be where he kept all his warmth—buried deep inside him to only ever put off a cold exterior.

Well... he was sharing that warmth now.

 _Don't melt!  
_ _Don't melt!_

Every time he pushed against her, she retreated back. How was she doing that when he had such a firm grip on her? He grunted his frustration and brought both his hands to her thighs, lifting her up to straddle his hips. However, Gray miscalculated how much he'd been leaning toward her and when he ungrounded her, they found themselves both falling into the large bath house spring. The splash was deafening, but the cold waters felt refreshing to the two heated hearts that were now within its depths. The rain woman had no fear of the lack of oxygen and at the moment, Gray simply didn't care. He was tasting waters more pure than the fountain of youth... and he wasn't about to stop until he was sure they were tinted in a frosty gray.

Fortunately for the wizard holding his breath, the woman he longed for had nothing but his welfare etched in her heart. With nothing more than a fleeting thought, the water parted, leaving only Juvia's back in the shallows. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist as he reeled his head up, gasping in the air he hadn't cared to want. Dark blue eyes scanned the water being pushed back and he shook his head of glistening wet hair slowly, "You're amazing Juvia."

The already flushed rain woman was not accustomed to such praise and grew as red as a cherry, "Oh! Um... Juvia just wanted Gray-sama to be able to breath."

A wide smile cracked on Gray's face and he looked down at the blunette with lustful eyes. "Who's got time to breath?"

He lowered himself onto her and began tasting her jawline and neck, letting out a harrumph at all the clothes Juvia wore. Removing clothes was more than just a skill for the ice-make wizard, it was an instinct. Before Juvia had much of a chance to realize it, he had her sitting up with the soft fabrics of her warm dress sliding down bare shoulders, "Gra-Gray-sama!"

The bra and panties she wore were much more revealing than the bikini she had on yesterday and a thought crossed his mind fleetingly as to why women would ever bother putting on such trifles. Such garments were nothing but obstructive. As his eyes lingered on breasts that fit the frilly blue bra like magic, he noticed that her body began fluctuating from solid to liquid. Gray practically growled.

"Oh no you don't!" He quickly stood up and with a few quick hand gestures, he called out, " _ice-make sheet,"_ covering nearly half the spring in a thin layer of ice. Juvia whimpered at the sight of Gray casting away his boxers—the arousal he had down there not at all what was ever seen all those other times he stripped. What's worse is that she was fairly sure he had no idea he'd gone nude. It was like second nature to him when using his maker magic.

The still beat red Juvia yelped when Gray lifted her up and spoke confidently, hiking her over his shoulder. "Let's play Don't Break the Ice."

She could feel the chill of the ice even before he lowered her onto it, climbing on top of her. His smile was the same as if he'd just accepted a challenge he knew he'd win. "Now don't go melting on me Juvia. You don't wanna know the punishment shouldja go right through that ice."

His smirk was positively numbing as Juvia shuddered at his cool hands sliding up her legs, "Pun, punishment...?"

Gray trailed his lips up her neck and to her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "It wouldn't be gentle."

The ice she laid on was the only thing keeping her solid now. That voice alone would have melted her into a puddle—but Gray-sama had made this ice so cold that her back couldn't possibly turn liquid.

The wizard lifted himself up just enough to watch his hands trace down her collarbones and take two generous handfulls of breast, pulling them from her bra's confines with ease. He hummed sensually at the sight of the entirely too flushed rain woman, panting under his hands. Lowering himself to press against her, he moved one hand to grip her hip as he took a salmon colored nibble into his mouth. Juvia gulped at the sensation as her mind was going through an endless stream of inner monologues that all ended with:

 _Don't melt! Don't melt!_

As Gray's hand tried to duplicate the love his mouth shared with her breast, the other at her hip began pulling at the frail fabric separating him from his desires. Juvia's legs were rubbing against themselves, hindering him from getting as close as he wanted. His eyes turned up at the squirming woman to watch her reaction as he sucked her nibble and as much of the surrounding skin as he could fit into his mouth.

Her legs froze and her back arched. Juvia's eyes fluttered open and she let out a sharp gasp followed by a loud moan. Gray was hoping for such a reaction and quickly slipped the unwanted garment down her hips and lifted one pale leg free of its confines. Once Gray released her breast from his lips, her back began to straighten back onto the ice and she shivered, "Oh Gray-sama..."

Dark hair shaded his eyes as he brought his southern hand down to join her southern region. "Juvia..." He slipped two fingers into her moist folds, eliciting a sharp cry from the woman he beckoned, which changed what he was about to say. "Damn you're voice is sexy."

Juvia's vocals suddenly got mangled in her throat. Sending her sputtering nonsense as her whole world revolved around the fingers he was pushing in and out of her. She could feel the consistency of her legs beginning to falter, oh but no one could keep from melting with fingers like these inside of them! Her back arched again as she cried out in desperation, "Don't melt!"

 _So much for foreplay..._ Gray thought to himself as his fingers enjoyed both breast and nether region. _She's unraveling on me._

He pulled his fingers from within her and trailed fingers moist from her own juices up her side as he positioned himself to enter her. Gray's gaze locked with hers and he tried impressing everything he'd never said into his eyes. "Hey Juvia..." He tried to keep his voice low, not intimidating, hoping to buy more time before she inevitably shifted into water. Gray brought his lips back to her ear, "hang in there. I'm here with you."

"Yes... Gray-sama..." she replied just before he returned his lips to hers. Had she been going to say anything else, it was swallowed by Gray's kiss filling her mouth and heart with joy.

When his tongue penetrated her mouth, his manhood probed the heart of her femininity. They both moaned into each other, and for the first time, Gray began to feel shaky. What if he hurt her? How could he ever make it up to her? Oh but she felt so soft...

His hesitation was Juvia's gain. Not only did she win the upper hand in their lip lock, but she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. She'd waited far too long to put up with him hesitating now that she was actually still solid. She groaned at the same time Gray gasped from being brought further into her, involuntarily breaking the kiss they shared.

And here she'd thought his mouth was warm... the heat he just inserted in her would have made an ocean boil.

Juvia cooed as he slid deeper into her waters. Once he was fully sheathed within, they found themselves staring into each others' eyes. The rain woman focused everything she had in the cool, deep blue eyes of her lover, hoping to forget melting could ever be an option. Gray had never felt warmth like this—had never thought he'd ever want warmth like this, let alone welcome it. "Damn Juvia..."

The mage smiled and lifted her hand to his face, stroking his cheek lovingly. "Juvia loves Gray-sama."

With his confidence renewed, Gray cracked a half grin, "Oh, we're not done yet!"

Juvia giggled as he lowered down to kiss her again as his hips leaned back only to press forward again. They both moaned as their bodies rocked on ice that shook under their weight. The blunette loosened her legs' hold on his hips and Gray used the extra mobility to his advantage, pulling almost completely out of her—the cold for once being something he found uncomfortable.

When he shoved back into her, he gritted his teeth so as not to interrupt the delicious groan Juvia gave him. She buried her hands into his hair and began sprinkling his lips with tiny kisses as he brought himself back out to repeat again. Such movements on his part rendered his lover incapable of her efforts to express her love for him through kisses, instead having to arch her back and scream out for him longingly. As if his vigor needed renewing... but hearing her say his name in such a way made him greedy for more.

The smile Gray flashed her then was positively sinful and he removed himself from her completely, committing the whimper she used to complain with to memory.

"Gra-Gray-samaaaaaa..."

"Heh..." He pulled her up and flipped her around so quickly she yelped in surprise. Now on her hands and knees, a wide eyed Juvia looked over her shoulder to Gray while flushing furiously. He glanced at her with the same grin she'd seen him wear during many brawls, but he didn't give her much of a chance to admire it for he leaned over her back, bringing a hand to fondle her chest as he plunged back into her.

"Ahhh! _Gray-samaaaa!_ " Juvia wailed at the new way he entered her, forcing her back to straighten and her head to reel up as she cried out her love for the man ravishing her. He didn't stop or even give pause. Gray cloaked her back with his bare chest, supporting all his weight with the one hand not touching her, palm down on ice that was slowly cracking. He grunted with exertion as he pumped into her, clinging onto to his climax—focusing on making her scream. An endeavor that was its own reward for her voice was just as musical now as it always was, but now it was a full fledged opera instead of a casual song. Juvia's walls closed in on him as her pleasure began to purge her senses and her knees trembled from her lover's ministrations. The rain woman hung her head down, so pent up she couldn't stand it, but at the sight of Gray's strong hand massaging her breasts, she cried out again—finally letting loose what she had been holding.

She'd pleasured herself to the point of an orgasm before, but it was nothing compared to what the man behind her just granted her. A sea of euphoria struck her like a tidal wave and she sung out her happiness in shear, delirious bliss. Gray felt his length become coated in his lover's essence and groaned in his desire to continue drilling into her despite her increasingly tightening wall. He'd thought he'd lost her today—he would not stop making love to her until he was sure she knew how he felt. He'd never been much for words.

However, the feeling of such warm juices trailing down his sack, plus the intensely tight sheath he now struggled with proved to be the end of him. He straightened his back and gripped the mage's hips firmly, thrusting into her as many more times as he could in an effort to fully enjoy what he knew he could not hold onto much longer. Juvia purred at the sound that Gray let out as she felt him grow rock hard as he coated her walls with his love. He pushed into her as far as he possibly could as he released, his vision momentarily fading, "Oh Juvia..." He slurred as he draped himself back over her, the same hand as before holding up his weight as the other curled around her waist as supreme satisfaction consumed him.

Juvia sighed, on hands and knees, inexplicably happy and never wanting to move.

However... the ice cracking under Gray's hand had other ideas.

At the sound of the crack shifting under them, both pairs of eyes widened just before they both fell through the ice and into extremely cold waters.

Gray's protective instincts kicked in, and immediately lifted Juvia's head back above the water's surface. They sat there and stared at each other for a moment, and when Gray finally began to grow a smirk; Juvia began to giggle. The waters chill did not bother them, and a content and extremely pleased rain woman snuggled up to her lover's chest. As a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, she added, "Juvia loves Gray-sama."

"Heh, I love you too... Juvia."

As he was contemplating how easily those words poured from his mouth, Juvia reached up and delved her tongue into his mouth, knocking him back into the water. The liquid was obedient and parted for her as she kissed him with every fiber of her being. Gray sighed happily and let her have her way, simply holding her close and reciprocating her affections languidly. When she finally broke the kiss off, Juvia clung to him tightly and started musing over how many babies they should have. Did Gray-sama think ninety-nine was enough or should they consider more? She was so excited that she began humming out baby names as she began to picture herself covered in Gray's tiny babies.

With a chuckle rumbling his chest, Gray tilted up his noisy lover's chin with a curled finger and shushed her with a chaste kiss. Now that he had her attention, his dark eyes rested upon her light blue.

"We'll roll with whatever we get Juvia, for now though, I'm just gonna be happy havin' you all to myself."

Juvia's cat eyes stared into his and her smile grew soft, "Yes, of course, Gray-sama." She curled up into his arms and sighed contently, appreciating the moment for what it was.

A confession of mutual love. _Finally._

o.o;;

"You guys will never guess who I just saw!" Natsu burst into the infirmary, practically falling over Lucy who had been shrugging to what Wendy had whispered to her.

"ACK!" The blonde yelped, bumping heads with Wendy as Erza frowned, "Natsu, this is not the place to run in screaming."

Natsu had an arm around Lucy's waist, keeping her from falling on top of his little sister. Both girls were rubbing their heads and groaning as he said, "Uh... sorry about that guys, but I got great news!"

"So spit it out already, Salamander." Gajeel folded his arms. He was in no mood for Natsu's antics at the moment.

Natsu made a face at his brother's typical bad attitude, but spoke up anyway. "Juvia's alive!"

The atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. Levy looked confused by the news while Gajeel and Erza sighed their relief. Happy took Carla and spun her around in the air while Wendy jumped and cheered. Lucy turned around and smothered Natsu in a strangling hug, "Oh thank Mavis!"

Erza grabbed Jellal's hand and began pulling him out the door, "Where is she, Natsu?"

The fire dragon quirked a brow, pulling himself and the blonde treasure he still held to the side, "I told her that she needed to check on Gray."

The battle maiden stared at him for a moment, her mind going south as her imagination began to run wild.

Jellal placed a hand on Erza's shoulder and spoke in his naturally sensual voice, "Perhaps we should wait to find them and simply share the good news with your guild mates?"

Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at him. Of course this man would know where her mind had been heading. Oh but she needed to figure out a way to disguise even her body language if she wanted to hide anything from him... "Yes... yes of course, Jellal." She cleared her throat, nodded to everyone hastily and left with the dignity she hoped she kept—slightly ashamed that Natsu's words had made her consider her friends' chastity. She really was becoming as bad as Mirajane!

Jellal merely smiled at the awkward way she retreated, but before following her, he glanced back at Levy. "Take care, Levy. Should you need help with anything..."

The blunette sitting up on the bed tilted her head curiously, "Yes, yes of course, Jellal. Thank you." Why was everyone looking at her like someone had died? Apparently there had been a close call with Juvia, but she was alright according to Natsu. So what was everyone's deal?

* * *

 **Omg! That very well may have been my longest lemon ever—and it wasn't even Nalu! XD I took requests for this one guys, Stormie-bae requested the thin layer of ice, and my dear Dom asked 'from behind'. I made dreams come true with this one DAMNIT! Whahaha!**

 **You showed the love guys! SO MANY REVIEWS! Yaaaay! More dialogue at the end of the lickings, cuz you all taste so, so sweet!**

 **Tkitty : HENCE FORTH FOREVER KNOWN AS MS. KITTY LICK: I love you, and I hope that this lemon, my affection, and that super tasty and lickable ring pop will tide you over as you wait PATIENTLY for Nalu to sort itself out. *grin*  
** **T3** **: Correct! She is my living dead gurl and I lovelies her much for it! Luv da Levy! *licks knife that murdered feels* mmmmm...  
** **Stormie** **: Sheet of ice, fantastic idea—and probably saved Gray from a massive set of blue balls... *snicker snicker* and Arawn strikes me as a the asshole everyone hates to luv. :p I hope this lemon make you all sorts of squirmy! XD  
** **NomNomDom** **: Bitch? Bitch? Is that... a bad thing? NAAAHHH... and I am SOOO debating if Levy should have the gift of Ban, ya know, since she's dead now and everything. Haven't decided. LUV YOU!  
** **Ivy** **: I laughed so much when I read your comment! XD I can only hope I broke ure sanity for keepsies!  
** **Irhina** **: YAAS! Empathy! Laxus feels AWFUL! He does! Ure so wonderful to understand that! I lick you xtra! Nummy goodness!  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: They are aren't they? I've come to the conclusion that I cannot have a FairyTail fic unless I include nearly all of them. They are a unit! It was torture when they were separated in those earlier chapters. Luv ya!  
** **Eddings** **: I'm not gonna lie... I was looking forward to his reaction too! XD His new lot in life: no more wasting time! Oh... and btw: HI! I missed you! Ure Lick still loves you!  
** **Hecker** **: Well hell yea! Juvia's freakin awesome! Plus an invaluable addition to the guild containing an impulsive fire dragon. XD And Ty! You're compliments are loved and I'm touched that you shared in Levy's pain. Atm she's the only one in the room that DOESN'T know she's dead. Well... I think Gaajie might still be in denial. ;D  
** **RabidFangirl** **: No killing guildies? o.O what noise do you speak? But... but... feels are one of my favorite toys!  
** **MoonKittyBlossom** **: Rest assured, Lick has no hate for you, only the luv. Kehehe... yes yes, poor poor Natsu. XD  
** **MyLuv** **: Yes! KOOZIES! Haha! I knew you'd follow that! All for you my Luv! XD I am happy I fixed ure feels and made you shed happie tears this time around. *hugs* All the luv, Luv. :)  
** **RatedO** **: Yay to the no void! Woot woot! Aye, Laxus needed to know she wasn't gone before any sweet love making could be made, of this I was certain. *wink*  
** **Drakken** **: Hi! Were-shipper. Ha! I luv it! Ure my kinda person Drak! I appreciate the luv, and I think you taste... amazing! Yup, the Lick is lickin ya! DO NOT RUN FROM IT! Embrace it! *cooes softly***

 **14 reviews! WOOT! I luv it! Here's some xtra dialogue!**

* * *

Happy: Hey Natsu, why do you think Erza got all weird right before she left?

Natsu: How the hell should I know? She's weird.

Happy: Betcha wouldn't say that if she were around to hear it!

Natsu: Whaaat?! I ain't scared of her!

Happy: Oh look! There she is now!

Natsu: Eep! WHERE?!

Happy: *rofls* Hahahaha! I knew it!

Natsu: That was a dirty trick, Happy!

Happy: You shoulda seen you're face! ㈳8

Natsu: *mumbles*

Happy: Anyway... So who's gonna tell Levy about her... uh... predicament?

Natsu: What predicament?

Happy: Are you serious?

Natsu: Ohhh... you mean the thing about her being a zom—

Happy: _Hey!_ We've been over this Natsu! ㈵0

Natsu: Okay, okay! Yesh! Maybe she'll just figure it out on her own. Either way... not it!

All for you my lovelies  
Seriphia  
aka  
Lick!


	30. Ep 30: Life is Precious

**Hey guys! Thanks for returning to Zombie Earthland!**

 **Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

Episode 30  
Life is Precious

"Levy."

The mage whipped her head around to smile at the Celestial mage who had spoken. "Yea Lulu?"

Lucy moved to sit on the bed with her and Levy scooted over so that she would be more comfortable. Gajeel mumbled incoherently, she was beginning to think he'd never understand the bond she and Lucy shared.

Oh well. Big grumpy iron dragon man can sit on a pin. Lucy was more than welcome to sit on the bed with her.

The blonde's brown eyes looked deeply into Levy's black and her soft smile faded to a barely discernible frown. Her voice remained sweet, as always when the two girls spoke. "So... what do you remember about the infected swarming over FairyTail?"

Levy tilted her head. "I remember being scared. I found Jet." Both girls glanced at Gajeel when he gave a low growl, then pointedly ignored Natsu and Happy's following snicker. "Well... he found me," she shrugged. Gajeel's frown was becoming more and more pronounced as she spoke. Levy, however, was beginning to get excited, retracing what happened was actually helping her remember—so well in fact, it was a wonder she'd ever forgotten.

"I'd asked him to find Droy, because Erza had been calling for him—"

"He didn't getcha ta safety first?" Gajeel stood up, shifting from mildly annoyed to fully enraged in no less than 1.4 seconds. He started to stomp away from the bed to find the speed wizard and throttle him, but as Levy called for him to stop, Lucy asked for Natsu to cool him down.

Though Natsu already had no intentions of letting his brother leave with murder in his eyes. He folded his arms and stood stoically at the foot of Levy's bed; impeding his path and glaring at the iron dragon with calm, smoldering eyes.

Gajeel frowned and gripped his fists tightly, "Get outta the way, Salamander."

"Gajeel! Stop!" Levy said worriedly, Lucy took one of her hands in hers and wrapped her other arm around the blunette's shoulders.

"No way. From what I just heard, Alla this is that punk's fault, and he's gonna get what's comin to him."

The flame tamer beckoned to Levy sitting on the bed, who was worrying her bottom lip. It had been the most emotion she'd expressed since she'd woken. Natsu growled, "So what, you're just gonna leave her here while you go slay her friend, _her partner?_ I heard what Arawn said just like everyone else, man! He said she was your _mate."_ The emphasis he put on 'mate' rang out like it was the most important thing someone could ever call anyone; with the way he and Gajeel had been raised—he was right to think it, believe it, and know it to be true. Natsu narrowed his eyes on his older brother and growled even more, "well you better start acting like one cuz you got better things to worry about than taking revenge on a team member who was only doin what he was asked to do."

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered, tightening her hold on Levy's hand.

"Gajeel... please!" Levy pleaded through clamped teeth.

The iron dragon really needed something to punch. He folded his arms and glanced back to Levy there on the bed. "It's sayin sumthin when Salamander is the voice'a reason." He mumbled his words out, clearly unhappy about the fact. Yes, he truly needed to hit something.

Both girls watched the dragons look at each other in a stand off until Lucy tightened her arm's hold on Levy's shoulders briefly, "So you sent Jet to find Droy, what next?"

The blunette looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful finger to her lips. "Well... with that ice wall up, there wasn't much I could do. I did notice some of the eaters slipping by the others' defenses though." She turned to Lucy with widened eyes, "Lulu! Those things, they weren't like the others we've come across. These things were hell bent on getting to the guild. I've never seen them do anything but go for the closest meal... but these... they wanted over that wall."

Wendy shivered, "But how can that be...?"

Natsu rested a hand on his little sister's head. "Don't worry, Kitten," he smiled down at her, "we took care of it. Nuthin to worry about."

"So I decided, since I was stuck on the opposite side of the wall anyway, that I'd defend against the ones slipping past everyone else..." Levy looked down at her lap and began fidgeting with the blanket... recalling everything finally. "But... it didn't go well. Pantherlily, he... but it was..." she looked up at her friends worriedly, "what's going to happen to me?!"

Lucy brought her hand to rest over both of Levy's, "Levy... what's happened, has already happened. But... Arawn... he helped. You're not..."

Natsu finished when Lucy hesitated, "You're not one'a them, Levy, and you're not ever gonna be."

Gajeel, Wendy and Happy nodded solemnly, "Aye."

Levy lifted her hands from under one of Lucy's and looked at them, her fingers splayed before her. "So what am I...?"

The blonde next to her cradled Levy's head under her chin, fighting back tears, "You're Levy. You're still Levy, and that's all that matters."

Anyone watching the harbingers of iron and fire would have sworn them to be true brothers, for the cross-armed stance they stood in, and the furrowed brow expression of pure determination they wore while watching the girls' exchange was identical.

Until... Levi turned her head to glance at the oddly rough fabric of Lucy's tank top, eyes widening at the hand shaped burn mark on her breast. She lifted her head slightly and poked it. "Umm... Lulu?"

A look of utter aggravation consumed the blonde's face and she whipped her head to where Natsu stood while starting to grumble.

But Natsu pulled a typical disappearing act before she had the chance to berate him for ruining her shirt—again.

o.o;;

The next several days were all about rebuilding, rationing, and Levy.

And Levy was sick of it.

She never got anytime to herself! Gajeel treated her as though she was made from glass, and Lucy and Wendy were always there to support her should she need anything. She was not an invalid. In fact, she'd never felt better in her life. Well, life being the word commonly used.

She didn't feel dead.

In fact, she didn't even feel sick! Those sad eyes always looking her way were for a heart that didn't beat and she seemed to be the only one not lost in mourning. Levy found that an interesting conundrum. After all, it was _her_ life... but she was still here, so why mourn something that was practically canceled out?

The way the others treated her was forcing her to keep a tight reign on her temper, so she went in search of her teammates, Jet and Droy. They were always happy to see her and knew her well enough to know that if she was okay with it—then they should be too. So when Lucy insisted on tagging along, she may have said a few things she knew she'd regret even before she spat the venomous words out.

Lulu would be alright... it hadn't been the first time they'd fought. She'd apologize later... as in—not now. Now she just wanted to be treated like a grown woman. Not a dead person, and not someone who would shatter if touched (Gajeel).

As Levy marched past a table in the guildhall where a sulking pink haired dragon sat, our focus is switched to him as a short platinum-headed mage leaned over and smiled at him. "Hey Natsu! Where's Happy at today?"

The fire wizard didn't even look up at Lisanna as he leaned on his arm, toying around with a mug of ale Cana had instructed that he try—untouched. He groaned his discontent and leaned his head and arm so far that both laid on the table, "Aww, he's out with Wendy and Carla watchin the gate. She keeps hopin that Macao's team will be showin up and spends all her time out there with Alzack and Bisca."

Lisanna's face saddened, "Yea... it's pretty rough for them. Asuka had been out with them when all this began."

Natsu peered up at her, "Really? Asuka's out with Romeo and the old guys?"

The mage pressed her lips together and nodded, "They've been keeping a stiff upper lip, but ever since day one, Bisca's been worried sick and Alzack... he's just not the same. I can't even imagine what they've been going through all this time."

"Search parties were sent out?" Natsu hadn't been concerned before, but now knowing little Asuka had been with them... that changed things.

"Tons." Lisanna folded her arms. "I can't even count how many times Mirajane and I were out flying around scouting for them." She then made and half grin and nudged his foot with hers, "and you guys too."

The dragon grinned up at her, "Well, yall shoulda known not to worry about us! If we can sneak outta a whole guild fulla dragon hunters, then we can damn sure take care of ourselves out in a world fulla brain munchers!"

Lisanna giggled, covering her mouth daintily. "Of course, of course. But you can't keep my sister from worrying."

Natsu reclined back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head and propped a foot up on the table, "Naw. Guess not."

"Hey, um... Natsu. Would you mind, um..." She began to look nervous, "would you mind coming with me for a bit?"

His looked up at her from the corner of his eyes and raised one pink brow. Why did she look so awkward all of a sudden? Lisanna should know that she could tell him anything without getting like that. They grew up together for crying out loud! "Yea sure, Lisanna." He lifted himself out of his seat and grimaced at the drink Cana had brewed herself before motioning for her to lead the way. "I needed an excuse to get outta here anyway."

The take-over mage led them along the wall before turning into where they'd cleared an area for farming. Holding her hands behind her back, Lisanna said, "The farmers were really worried that we would have to abandon the ground we've been nurturing. The ground here had been starving before we came. Since then, we've had Juvia water it every day, and I even dug up some irrigation systems. We put a lot of work into this being our home. It was really scary when we thought we may have to go back to being nomadic."

Natsu flashed her that grin he'd managed to keep exactly the same ever since childhood, "Ya shoulda known there wasn't anything to worry about! FairyTail's home now and there's not a damn thing those creeps are ever gonna be able to do to change that."

Lisanna smiled at him. How was it that he always seemed so confident? She loved that about him. Even when he hadn't known the first thing about caring for an egg, he'd kept that positive attitude and firm resolve.

Her giggle broadened his grin, that laugh had always been contagious. After a moment of once again thanking Mavis that Lisanna was alive, his eyes scanned the well cared for future farmland. "So I'm guessin you didn't bring me out here to talk about dumb ole' plants." He glanced back over to her kind smile, "what's up?"

Lisanna spun her foot around the ground shyly, "Well... I wanted to talk to you about... um..."

Natsu folded his arms and kept that brow high. She was still acting really weird. Why the hell did girls have to be so weird? He'd barely even seen Lucy in days even though they live together, Wendy's been super impatient, and Levy—she kept glaring at Gajeel even though all he was doing was taking care of her! And now Lisanna is acting like... this.

"Natsu?" Her light brows furrowed as she forced the words out, gripping a fist in front of her chest as if a battle were imminent, "am I pretty?"

"Wha, wha, _whaaat?_ " And now the girl was making _him_ feel awkward?

 _What the fuck is_ wrong _with all the girls lately?!  
_ "I, uh, I..." His cheeks grew red as she continued to stare at him, her expression looking startlingly similar to her sister when she was ready to go all exorcist on a poor, unsuspecting soul. The now skittish dragon took a wary step back, " _why would you ask something like that?!"_

Lisanna's face drooped when that was the only reply he gave, "Oh I _knew it!_ " Her eyes began to fill with unshed tears as she began to fiddle with her fingers, "I know I'm not as pretty as most of the girls... but I thought that you would at least answer me honestly."

 _Now she's gonna start crying? After blindsiding me? She's crying?!  
_ _FUCK!_

With wide eyes and a red face, Natsu waved his hands, hoping to halt her worries, "Don't be like that! Of course you're pretty... uh..." He couldn't beat down the heat in his face, why'd she want to talk about this kind of stuff? "Anyone can, umm, see that."

Lisanna turned back up at him, "Now you're just saying that."

"No!" Natsu flipped channels, he wasn't lying! She was pretty! "You are! Hell, you look just like Mira, and she was always on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly!" He frowned and folded his arms, and averted his eyes from her, a dust of red still on his cheeks. "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much, Lisanna."

The smile began to ebb back onto her lips and she said, "Pretty enough for someone to walk out to the farming grounds with me?"

Natsu shrugged, "I guess. It's not like you can just waltz into town to go an a date these days." He glanced back at her, and jumped at the twinkle in her eyes.

 _Wait a sec... she walked_ me _out to the farming grounds...!  
_ His voice cracked a little, "uh... what are you lookin at me like that for?"

The take-over mage giggled, "Oh Natsu, as naive as always." She stepped closer, forcing Natsu to hold his breath.

"Lisanna...? What are you... uh—"

She stared at him for as long as she could until she just couldn't stand it anymore and slapped him over the back, bending over clutching her sides in a fit of laughter, "Oh Natsu, I'm only kidding, you're not who I want to be pretty for!"

Why did that annoy him so much? He didn't want her to be pretty for him either... but annoyed he was, " _What the hell, man?!"_ Natsu breathed out. "What was all that about? You girls are freakin _insane!"_

Wiping tears of mirth away, she straightened back out still filled with giggles, "I just wanted to know where I might stand—from a guy's perspective..." Lisanna gave him a sidelong glance, "and you're the only one I knew who might actually tell me the truth."

A vein popped on his forehead—it hurt, "Gah! Well then next time just come right out with it!" He lowered his head, still feeling flushed, "you girls are gonna be the fuckin death of me."

"What's the matter?" Blue eyes leveled on him with a mischievous twinkle, "trouble in paradise?"

There she went, making him blush again. Yet, he poured out his woes anyway. Lisanna was a friend, even with her annoying teasing—acting like her sister. "Lucy's been all about Levy lately, I haven't even gotten much of a word in." He shrugged, "and with Happy off tryin to be Mr. Smooth, everything's all down in the dumps around here."

Lisanna chuckled, and Natsu glared at her, "And now you're laughin at me!"

"Well of course I am, you big dope!" She watched his face melt to indignant, "Lucy and Levy have been through so much together." Her eyes began to look through him, deep in thought, "I can only imagine how much they had to hold on to each other those last two years. And now... she's literally had to watch her friend die right before her eyes." Lisanna shook her head and looked back at Natsu, "give her some time."

Natsu mumbled out a groan, never one to be patient only for Lisanna to elbow him with a chuckle. "The bond you two share is special. Anyone can see that—you'd have to be blind to miss that. Just give her time."

Supposing it was only the polite thing to do, since she was insisting on being nosy and all, the once again blushing dragon looked at her and said, "So who is it you wanna, and I quote, look pretty for?"

Lisanna blushed and held her cheeks, making circles with her toe again, "Oh... I just can't!" She suddenly glomped Natsu in a huge hug, "You are just so sweet for asking!"

Natsu staggered back with a surprised yelp, cut off by Lisanna putting her forehead to his much like he used to do with her and whispered so quietly even he strained to hear, "I promise you'll be the next to know, if I can gather up the courage to tell him first."

 _o.o;;  
REWIND TO ONE HOUR AGO...  
_o.o;;

"But Levy, I—"

" _No!"_ The script mage all but screamed at her, those black pupils boring into her skull with vehemence. " _I just can't take this anymore! Just leave me alone, Lucy! Arrgh!"_

Lucy dared not do anything but watch, utterly bewildered as her best friend stomped off. Levy hadn't called her by her real name in... ever...

All she'd been doing was providing her the moral support she needed. Levy had lost her life, but kept walking! If Lucy wasn't the one to be there for her, then who would?

The star maiden let out a few calming breaths. They had had a few fights before... she'd wait for Levy to calm down, and then she would apologize. ...Maybe by then she'd figure out just what she'd done. Wasn't what she'd been doing exactly what a friend should do?

 _Ugh!_

Hugging her arms tightly, she turned to walk in the opposite direction as the blunette. It was hard, feeling ashamed but not aware of exactly why. That look in Levy's face had done just that though... She'd followed the wall around to a stream and watched the water run for a moment before letting herself fall to the grass in a heap of misery. She was tugging pale yellow blades of grass out and tossing it in the stream as she mulled over everything Levy had said.

It had been quite the mouthful...

The mage was chewing her lower lip when she heard the kind voice of her lion spirit laced with humor. "You keep doing that and you're gonna plug up their whole irrigation system."

Lucy's sad pools of brown peered up at the hazel eyes of her beloved spirit standing with his hands in his pockets, standing tall like the proud lion that he was on the other side of the stream. She puffed one cheek out stubbornly. "Oh shut up, Loke. It's a stream, not a trickle."

"Heh, maybe... thanks to Juves."

Lucy cocked a brow, "Juves? Since when were you and Juvia so tight?"

The Celestial spirit smirked, "Since we both noticed it bugged Gajeel."

"Yeah..." She looked back down at fingers already wrapped around more plants, methodological in the way she spoke, just going through the motions. "I guess that would be good for a laugh or two."

Loke frowned, noting the uncommon, down-trodden attitude she was putting off. With a wide stride, he stepped over the calm stream and seated himself next to his summoner, propping his arms on his knees. He leaned in and nudged her much like he'd done many times in his furry form, "Hey. What's up with you? Something happen?"

The blonde just sat there, toying with the handful of grass she had yet to pluck.

"Lucy?" Loke frowned, watching her carefully, "you know you can tell me anything. What's going on?"

Lucy sighed and lowered her head more, shading her eyes over with her bangs. "Levy's mad at me... but I don't understand what I did."

Loke pressed his lips and turned to look out toward the few trees that had been captured within Droy's wall. "Hmm. Yeah, that's a tough one. Can you blame her though? Her... hmm, everything has been turned completely on top of its head."

"That's the thing!" Lucy looked up at her friend, "I... I know that! That's why I've made sure to be there for her every step of the way!"

Turning back to her with a charming arch to his brows, he half smiled at her, "Ever think that might be what the problem is?"

With lips that turned to the shape of a tiny circle, Lucy tilted her head at him. "Are you kidding?"

"No, no not really." Loke's chest heaved with a chuckle held in as he stared at the beautiful maiden summoner, "I mean, I wouldn't mind all that Lucy smothering, but I think Levy might need time to sort things out for herself."

Lucy turned back to stare at the water, shifting to hug her legs and rest her chin on her knees. "Hmm... give her space huh?" Chewing on the inside of her cheek as she let the information digest, eventually she turned back to her spirit, "but we live together. How much space should I give her?"

Loke shrugged, "Can't say really." He swept his lips into a dashing smile with a perfect set of canines and hummed, "you can always move in with me. Virgo would be so excited."

"Oh! Ah ha ha!" Lucy sweatdropped, "I'm sure she would!" She did allow herself to think it over for a moment though. "But I couldn't just ditch the others—and Wendy would be so sad. She's having a pretty rough time, what with Levy's ailment being nothing she can fix and all."

"I see. You're making excuses because once you go off and accidentally walk in on me taking a shower," he laid a gentle but playful hand on her shoulder, "and you would, _eventually,_ " the lion practically spelled out that he'd make sure it would happen. "That you'd fall hopelessly in love with me and finally get that happily ever after you used to dream about."

Her chuckle morphed his smile into something more sincere as she nudged him back with her shoulder, "You're crazy, Loke. If you've seen one man's chest, you've seen them all."

"It's so cute how you assume my chest is all you'd be lookin at."

That did it, she blushed. "Loke!"

"Ha ha!" The spirit laughed, "Hey! The truth hurts! Don't bite my head off! You'd be the one looking!"

"Okay, I am definitely never moving in with you."

"Awww." Loke pouted, causing Lucy to giggle. For a proud lion he sure could pull off the wet kitten routine pretty well.

Lucy stood up and stretched, "Besides, Natsu would drive everyone crazy if I wasn't there. If I'm there, then I'm the only one he drives nuts."

Loke rose with her and tried to keep his face neutral, but it looked more displeased than the other way around, "Can I kick his ass yet?"

"Leave him alone, Loke. He's..." A soft smile spread on her lips, bathing her face in a light that made the lion spirit nearly gawk, "he's very special to me."

 _Shit...  
_ "Am I not... special to you, too?" Loke raised an eyebrow, taking one of her hands and brushing the top of it with his lips.

Her eyes widened at the sincerity of his voice, "Oh... um... you, you are... just..."

 _Damnit. She's already in too deep with the lizard...  
_ Lacing his fingers into the delicate fingers of the hand he held, Loke leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek, then tilted his head slightly to speak into her neck. "I gotcha, Lucy." He then stepped back and smiled, slipping his hands back into his pockets. "Just so you know though... I'll still be around, should that irresponsible volcano go and blow it."

Lucy blushed, he was turning on the charm so much more than usual. "I... um... Yea, okay, Loke. I'll... remember that." As Loke nodded to her with a cunning smile as though he hadn't just laid his heart down at her feet, Lucy felt like she needed to say more. "Thanks for the advice about Levy! Um, I'll try and give her space."

The King of the Zodiac waved a hand in farewell as he turned and walked back toward the guild. "Of course you will, Love. Of course."

Alone again, Lucy took to no particular direction. Her thoughts wondered from Loke, to Levy, then to Natsu. Then her fight with Levy came flooding back just as soon as memories of her pink haired maniac began to cheer her. She recalled the cold rage in her friend's black eyes.

 _Space? Yea sure..._

She chewed on her lip as she continued walking, but stopped when she heard voices.

 _Lisanna?_

"You are just so sweet for asking!"

Lucy peered past the tree she was walking by and her mouth hung open. She could only see Natsu's back, with slender arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. He was holding Lisanna in a... warm embrace...?

Her hands started to tremble and her head began to shake without her permission.

 _Calm down Lucy... they're just long time friends.  
_ _But Lisanna is blushing..._

Lisanna's happy face lifted from his shoulder and then lined her head with Natsu's.

 _Oh Mavis... is she...?_

This is what she'd feared! He had his memories back—and now he knew exactly what every member of FairyTail meant to him. This was what she'd been worried about the first night she'd pulled him from the Final Gate, fresh with his life back. From her perspective, it looked like Natsu and Lisanna were kissing.

And it made all the sense in the world.

Her eyes widened when her stance changed. She'd leaned heavily on one foot and caused a twig to snap under her.

Natsu turned around and zeroed right in on where she was, behind a tree in the distance. Both of them, Lisanna and Natsu were looking right at her.

 _No!_

Learning they were in love was bad enough—now they knew she'd seen them? It was too much. Lucy had to get away. Turning from him was so much more difficult than it should have been, but she mustn't look at Natsu that way now. Not anymore.

With a heart shattered, the Celestial mage stifled a sob and let her feet carry her away—anywhere, far from here.

" _Luce!"_ His voice pierced through her like a stab in the chest.

Tears streamed down her face, she could hear him scrambling to catch up to her. No! She couldn't bear the thought of him catching her. She wasn't an idiot, she understood that he'd chosen Lisanna; she did not need nor want a formal declaration of his denying her his heart.

Even running as fast as she could, she knew she could not outrun him. Lucy couldn't... she just couldn't bear the thought of whatever he'd say. Her wet cheeks glistened as she pulled Dahlia's horn from her belt, and blew it, the musical horn reverberating through the entire woods.

She refused to turn around to look at the quickly gaining dragon as the gate produced itself in front of her. The twin blue poles twirled with white rose from the ground with swirling magics of another dimension between them. Dahlia herself leaned against one of the poles, arching a white brow on dark blue skin. Luminous violet eyes quickly measured the distress of the summoner and opened her mouth to learn more, but Lucy ducked into the gate just as soon as it appeared. The spirit put a hand on her hip, mystified as to why she would dive into a gate with no real destination.

" _LUCE!"_

The Final Gate turned to see the fire dragon skidding to a stop in front of her and she smiled, "Ahh, Strawberry Fields!"

With eyes that smoldered, he glared past her into the gate, "Where'd you send her?"

"Lucy in the sky has gone with eyes closed. If you're half the man you used to be, you won't let her down. You found her, now go and get her."

Natsu gripped his fists tightly, "In there, huh?"

"Strawberry fields... nothing is real. Living is easy with eyes closed. Get back to where you once belong. Life is very short and there is no time."

He stepped to go through the gate, but Dahlia put a hand on his shoulder to claim his attention, "The minute you let her under your skin, you begin to make it better." Purple eyes narrowed on his gaze, "follow the sun."

 _Whatever, crazy lady. I gotta get Luce._

Lucy had run from him—crying. Why was she crying? What had made her run? He nodded to the spirit and ran into the gate, after Lucy.

Dahlia watched him disappear into her essence and sighed. "Something in the way she moves will help him get his feet back on the ground. If I'm right or if I am wrong, it's gonna be alright."

With a bow to the trees standing tall around her, she vanished, taking her gate with her.

Birds began to sing again, and the forest's song continued unfettered. Leaving no remaining trace left to track of the Son of Igneel or the Celestial spirit summoner.

* * *

 **There we have it! Not enough reviews this time around for extra dialogue, maybe next time. But I'll still give ya a good lickin—cuz I luv ya! ㈳3**

 **NommyDom** **: XD Not it! Lucy lost. Lol And yes, dreams come true! Yaaay! Luv ya gurl!  
** **Stormie-bae** **: Gray did think he was goin nuts... and then he did go nuts! XD hehe! What oh what, is going to happen in the Final Gate I wonder? Hmmm...  
** **MsKittyLick** **: he he... heh hehe. You ready for this, my love?  
** **MoonKitty** **: It's just criminal, I know. I love you though!  
** **MyLuv** **: I liked the: tinting the waters gray. XD I lick up ure happy tears, my Luv!  
** **UzuNaho** **: She figured it out, and having a rough time watching everyone cope differently.  
** **Ivy** **: Poison the feels! I would never! Infect them... maybe, poison... nuh uh! I'm not a fiend! o.o That's Dom, me? I'm nice. =^.^=  
** **Eddings** **: A JellalxErza hmm? Never done one of those. Hmmmm...  
** **ScarletLovliness** **: *rofling* I can't... gah. I love you ladie! XD  
** **SpacePigeons** **: HI NEW FRIEND! Fear not your slight case of Dead: cuz I keep a vial of T-virus on hand. Just hold still, it'll all be over before ya know it. *wink***

 **All for you my lovelies.**

 **Seriphia  
** **aka  
** **Lick!**

 **;P**


	31. Ep 31: Here Comes the Sun

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **My lickings are going HERE! Hahahaha!**

 **MsKittyLick : Just know... that my heart beats quicker when you grace me with your presence...  
** **MoonKitty** **: Still frustrated? I luv you.  
** **SpacePigeon** **: Mwahaha! Slightly threatened? Just slightly? XD How long will they be gone? Who knows. ….LICK KNOWS!  
** **Orihime** **: Into the Final Gate she goes. o.o;;  
** **MyLuv** **: I luv you! My sweet Luv! Nah, u didn't forget nething, she's just frantically running from a hunter. Hehehe... (ps: you crazy, forget that ship. PIP RULES)  
** **Stormie** **: …...squee? o.o  
** **Drak** **: Check under the rug, that might be where I left it. :) LICKS! YAY! *lick lick lick!*  
** **Drak** **: ROFL Levy tasting funny, I may have to toss that into the next Gajevy lemon! XD!  
** **UzuNaho** **: I luv you! All the best people are crazy.  
** **ScarletLovliness** **: Sore wa himitsu desu! And yea, I feel my sadistic side tingling every time I leave my lovelies on the edge. Meh, I'm writing for free—gotta get my kicks somewhere! ;D  
** **Ivy** **: I hear ya, Gajeel's feelings definitely had reason. Haha! ...Lisanna.  
** **UnderO** **: Ikr! Oh, I know the ultimate ending, I was just warning readers that this was gonna be a loooong saga. Thinkin about starting a new story like,** **Zombie Earthland Season 2 soon.**

 **One comment short on the xtra dialogue. DAMN! I was gonna make this one with a chibi thought bubble. XD Oh well, I think it should hold til next chappie actually. I think. ;)**

 **13 is not unlike 31 except in value. XD  
** **YAY FOR LUCKY NUMBER 13!**

Episode 31  
Here Comes the Sun

Heat everywhere.

Lucy couldn't stand it. It reminded her too much of what she'd just learned she'd lost. If being a Celestial mage couldn't let her escape to a safe place where she could mend a broken heart, then what good was it at all?

There was no where she could have gone to escape someone like Natsu. _Natsu..._ Why did she have to let him claw his way into her heart like that? Had their few moments of passion meant nothing to him? She cast her head up to moan her anguish into the oblivion that was the Final Gate's path. As she cried, she couldn't have possibly known that the power within her was summoning the very heat that she longed for.

Lucy had better control of this place, now that she had befriended Dahlia. Her form was solid instead of ethereal, and her desire for the warm embrace of fire was tugging her into the searing flames of the nearest star. The primal wails she beckoned it with were her only reprieve from the pain she felt. To think she had opened her heart to him... How could he have kissed her, held her... if he desired someone else? She'd trusted him. She still trusted him... even with the gut wrenching pain tying knots in everything that used to hold her together, somehow logic did not win the battle to place her beloved fire dragon into the realm of untrustworthy.

It wasn't until the flames of the star her powers drew her to began licking her body that she felt anything but the cold bitterness of heartbreak.

No... then the warmth that magics swelling inside her thought she'd wanted began flaying her tender skin. The only reason she was not burned to a cinder was that this was a Celestial Flame, but she was no conjurer of fire and even in her own element, she was at risk of being burned alive.

Her mournful calls of a shattered heart then erupted into the horrible screams of hellish pain.

Those screams did not go unheard by the fire dragon stalking his prey.

The sound of her agony pounded within Natsu's very core as soon as he passed through the gate. This place was one of floating and drifting, of nothing and everything, and this dragon could finally fly on his own without wings.

By the light of the star nearest him, the open nothingness had a tint of limitless purple and pink, with blackness seeping past the horizon in every direction. The lack of gravity did not perturb him, there were more important things to concern himself over. A warrior's heart did not falter when a hero was needed—and the cries of his beloved drove him forward with more than enough courage to challenge a star.

The cosmos could not have what the Son of Igneel had already claimed.

With hair tinted red from the heat of a massive ball of fire, Lucy cringed under licks of flame that reached out to take her for its own. Her clothes failed as a barrier against the element and were quickly being peeled from her, exposing the sweet flesh that Natsu and _only_ Natsu would ever be allowed to taste.

He could not be sure, but the wizard must have called out to her again, for the star maiden opened her eyes to stare at his quickly approaching form. He would have roared his defiance at the tears she had down her cheeks if they were not possibly the only mercy against the scorching heat beginning to brand deep into her skin.

Reaching her was the easy part, assessing her damage was considerably more difficult. Natsu took both her scorched arms and held them tightly so he could position himself between her and the star, becoming a silhouette of a dragon god against the immense light that had sought to take his affection for its own.

The Celestial mage refused to allow herself to be impressed. Her body ached, her skin flayed, and her heart breaking more and more with every touch the creature holding her gifted her with. His fingers felt like the sweet mercy of a lover lost, his grasp like the possessive beast that he was, and Lucy wailed again; beating at his chest in a desperate ache to get Natsu to release her.

"Luce!" Natsu moved his hands from her arms to catch her wrists, completely bewildered over her actions, " _what's the matter with you!?"_

"You couldn't just let me get away, could you?" The singed blonde cried, "I needed to get away! _How could you Natsu?"_

As she yelled the dragon was able to take more note of her tortured flesh, impressed at how well she'd endured against such an inferno, as well as alarmed by how much pain she seemed to be in. Natsu looked back into the fitful eyes of a woman scorned and replied indignantly, "How could I _what?!"_

"If you didn't love me, then why couldn't you just say so? Then I could have—I would have..."

In her raging, Natsu's eyes widened. She thought he didn't love her? While it was true he still hadn't spoke the words out loud, he thought he'd done a good job imprinting it through actions. Lucy was gritting her teeth and her eyes filled with more tears, wetting her cheeks as they floated to the pull of the star.

She was still yelling at him, something about his relationship with Lisanna and other nonsense that he cut her off from with a roar of his own.

"Are you kidding me Lucy?!" His eyes reflected the fire within, and he took the woman into his arms, clinging to her tightly. "I told you that I'd never _wanted_ to kiss anyone before. Only you." His lips moved against the raw flesh of a bare shoulder as he continued, "it's always been you. In both lives I've lived since the amnesia, it's only been you."

Natsu pulled her back only a hand span to make sure she could see the whites of his eyes, "Now shut up for a second to I can get that fire outta you."

"Wha, what?" Lucy shook her head, confused about more than just his talk of fire.

He could smell the Celestial flame smoldering inside of her, and planted his teeth into her neck to suck out the delicacy greedily.

Pulling the fire from within her had a different effect than one would think, here in this world between worlds. As he devoured the rare treat from within her, it reversed the harm it had caused to her body, reverting it back to the perfection he'd first noticed when his sister had healed her broken hand so long ago. Lucy moaned as the sensation of the dragon's bite consumed her on many different levels. It removed the constant pain from her skin, allowing her to feel his warm embrace for what it was, and it boiled her blood—rushing a torrent of desires she had not yet shared with him.

The dragon's eyes turned feverish, the magic fire with a hint of Lucy was driving his senses. He tilted his head up from where he'd feasted at the bridge of her neck and glared up at her to be greeted with a tantalizing, pulsing neck.

Lucy's head was cast upward with her jaw slack. With fire she did not know was there removed, all she felt was Celestial magics swirling about her body. It leeched into every vein, every crevice. The element of her power spread to provide protection from the raging fires she'd searched for so recklessly. As it reached to her face in its completion, Lucy's brown eyes flashed a radiant gold and suddenly the heat of the star felt cold.

Her body twitched from the sudden change in climate and a not yet sated dragon rose to look down into her eyes, rubbing against his love's tattered clothes while his hands buried themselves into hair a color that rivaled the sun they revolved around.

"You don't get it Luce," Natsu's eyes were slitted orbs of molten lava as he spoke in a voice deep and hot enough to have beckoned her from the core of the earth, "so let me spell it out for you. I have had the pleasure, no, _privilege_ to meet you twice." The dragon forcefully tugged the strands he had between fingers that cupped her head to ensure her full attention, drawing a heated gasp from plump lips, "and _both_ times I have fallen totally under your spell."

The son of Igneel then growled dominantly into brown eyes that reflected not the fire behind them, but the fire of his soul. "So I'm not gonna put up with any more talk about there being someone else. I love you.

" _I love you..._ and _you_ are gonna be _mine_."

Breaths that Lucy let out through her mouth were cut off when Natsu plunged his tongue deep into its warm cavern, sliding one glowing red hand down between her shoulder blades that he had no power over. The taste of her fire was buried into her skin, and he could feel it everywhere.

And the dragon was determined to be a greedy bastard well practiced in the art of gluttony.

He did not let the moan she voiced escape, no, he swallowed that with the rest of her. Natsu intended to have every bit of her, and that included any sultry noises she naively sought to run past him.

The blonde he'd crashed down onto was still registering the words he spoke as he scorched her with his own infernal tongue. The love she'd tried to smother only moments ago blossomed as she felt the strength of his need weigh down on her.

With no control over gates, he had come for her. Natsu had kept his word and followed her—there had been no certainty that he'd make it back, but still he came. Lucy could feel the blazing hand on her back but felt no pain, and an excitement crept into her like she'd never felt before: there was one good thing that had come with this huge misunderstanding.

She was immune to fire.

Natsu would never have to hold back.

It was well too, for Natsu was finishing off the fabrics that the star had not overwhelmed, burning them away for he had no interest in them impeding his conquest. Only his keen hearing enabled him to register the soft clinking of keys enough to peek an eye open while devouring his mage's lips to snatch her pouch and horn before they drifted into oblivion.

Now with his treasure the solid color of nude, and his treasure's treasure pocketed, he released lips that were properly swelled to taste more of her. The fire within exuded from his skin as his determination to make her forever his took over. The harbinger of fire sent them into a spiral when he drove his teeth into the fragile skin just below her collarbone. Using one hand to keep her pushed up against him, his other brought searing hot fingertips over her shoulder, down her arm and straight to the breast he'd neglected the last time he'd had her in his grasp. As his jaw loosened on her taut skin, he trailed his sweltering tongue down her body to the nipple he'd already grown acquainted with. Natsu pressed his lean torso into her middle as his other arm continued to serve as an anchor at her back—allowing her no escape from the muscular curves he pushed toward the moist smell of her fresh arousal.

Lucy had been sucking her lip ever since he'd ended their kiss to feast on her flesh, nursing a side that he'd punctured midst his ferocity that ensured the words he spoke sunk in. However when he captured all three areas she always sought to cover, she forgot the metallic taste of her blood and moaned out toward less offending stars. Only her legs and arms were free to do as she pleased, so her fingers eagerly twined in the dragon's disheveled bright hair while her legs tried to capture his waist to cease the torture he was beginning to grant the source of her modesty.

While the feeling of those sweet legs wrapped around him was enticing, Natsu saw it for what is was and growled into his mouthful of supple skin. He'd placed himself there to feel a part of her he'd not yet felt, not to be confined. Sucking fiercely on his treasure's mound, Salamander brought his intensely hot hand down Lucy's side, over a more than satisfying rump and listened to his partner's responsive whimper as he smiled, and used his teeth to scrape against the sensitive skin she typically kept hidden. Those torrid tips of his fingers did not stop their travels there though. They continued trailing down the inside of her thigh to easily dislodge her leg's hold on him, unbending its knee while lifting his gaze to glare at his star maiden's sleek neck. Any prideful dragon would be pleased to see a thin coat of sweat causing his mate-to-be to glisten against the burning light, and Natsu was no exception. Wrangling his head free from her hands, the tamer of flames brought his open mouth to the third leg he'd just taken as his. It also pleased him that Lucy finally lowered her head to lock eyes with him while he licked up the underside of that leg.

The chemistry between those two pairs of eyes was more than enough to set off an explosion. Brown eyes were slowly growing more clarity as she stared into the reptilian eyes of a dragon set on fire. As the predator before her watched her gaze, he saw it as a challenge. Never would Natsu be the first to look away. It was tricky to pull himself up to his dragon charmer while anchored to her, lest she drift away; he managed to do so by slicking his hand back down her thigh and holding tightly as he dragged his lean torso over her wet folds—causing Natsu to grit his teeth from the seductive smell and feel of her creams, not to mention the lingering groan Lucy sung out.

With his one arm still holding them together, Natsu pulled himself up to her eyes. Both of them staring deeply at the other, the stingy dragon furrowed pink brows and spoke lowly. "Say you're mine."

The devious glint in her eye could only mean mischief when the possessive creature was nothing but dead serious. Blonde hair splayed everywhere as a smile edged on her pink lips as she repeated, "You're mine."

Such insolence! Mavis but he loved the fire in this woman. Natsu growled at the knowing curve of lips on his treasure and decided she needed to know just who she toyed with. Slithering the simmering hand grasping her leg to her inner thigh, he played with the petals she seemed to be watering. A pink brow rose as he continued to watch her stubbornly stare at him even now with dreamy eyes and a twitching leg that curled around his hip, crossing the ankle already at his back.

He could see that she struggled to keep their eyes locked, so he gained a cocky half grin as he said again, "Say you're mine!"

"Mmmmph! Naa, Nat~suu! You're mine!"

Not good enough. Salamander leaned his forehead to hers and licked her lips to the same slow stroke he changed his southern fingers to, pulling a groan from her as she squinted one eye closed under his ministrations.

"Yea, I hope by now you know that I'm yours, now I wanna hear you say you're _mine!"_ This time when he commanded her to speak, he thrust not one, not two, but three fingers deep into her essence.

The hand he'd been using to anchor him to her grasped the back of her head, denying her the ability to reel her head back as she squeezed her eyes shut and cried out in flushed surprise. The smell of her arousal filled his nose and it strained the member that proved his manhood. He'd been trying to ignore that... Natsu struggled not to give in and meshed his lips into hers again as he felt Lucy's fluids dousing his fingers. Fingers that he warmed unintentionally in his excitement, bringing more insatiable groans from the summoner he held firm.

He toyed with the unfamiliar texture of her creams as he growled through gritted teeth from directly over her lips, " _Say it, Luce!"_

" _Unnngah~Natsu! I'm yours! I swear I'm yours!"_

 _There it was!_ She was his! The dragon buried her into another fierce kiss before Lucy even had a chance to finish calling out the last word with ravenous fervor. Such beastly desire was not even sated when his consensual mate brought a gentle hand to his cheek, and the other to wrap around his back.

Which reminded him to shrug out of his vest and cast it into the blistering heat they were plunging deeper into.

The purr the blonde let out at being able to sink her nails into his battle worn skin did nothing but further his aching drive to mark her his. His tongue explored the entirety of what was past her lips, from the sweet inner cheeks to the muscle within that vied him for dominance.

Natsu was the one to groan this time and disconnected from the passionate kiss he'd started. With eyes that seethed, he looked deeply into her endless brown spheres. Every time he gazed in those eyes he found something new. These ever changing eyes—just like a flame, different shades of the same color that never stopped dancing.

With a devilish smile, Natsu retrieved his fingers from her fire and inspected them for a moment. He heard another alluring purr from her when he tasted her creams by licking his finger. The sweet taste made him hum and he quickly sucked all three fingers clean—making his partner wriggle with anticipation.

Lucy's eyes widened as he went for her next. The blaze in his eyes had the spark of a predator as he sent them into another spiral here in this place that had no up or down. She could tell his hands were hotter than the star they were sinking into, but she found herself merely wishing that she could return his warmth tenfold. It would not occur to her until later that the heat he shared with her so willingly had actually been her Celestial Flame to begin with.

One of those hands left her for a moment as she cried out from the things his teeth and lips were doing below her collarbone. After countless nips and blood curdling sucks, Natsu bent over her to drag a sweltering tongue up between her breasts and up her throat to halt once he captured her bottom lip between his teeth. The dragon growled as he abused the lip stolen from her.

His searing hot hand returned to massage one of Lucy's sporadically heaving mounds, and with it also came something intensely warm and hard to rub against her inner thigh. In her surprise, the summoner used quick reflexes to bring her hands from her partner's back to grab the affronting foreign object.

She gasped when her fingers curled around soft skin at the exact time Natsu groaned _loudly_ under her touch. He moved both arms to wrap around her tightly and he hunched over; the revelation of Lucy grasping his strained manhood was not something he'd expected, and paused his feverish attack on her body.

Lucy hadn't meant to... it was so _hard_...! When had he taken off his...? How was she supposed to have known the thing was actually a part of his body? _How?_ Sure she'd known that men grew firm when turned on... but _this?_ She could wack somebody over the head with this thing! **(A/N Please do not try that at home. Nine times out of ten... it won't end well.)**

A well toned leg twining around one of hers and a nip at her side where Natsu had bent over with a post-groan hiss was what brought her back from the land of disbelief. Lucy had a dragon at her mercy...

A smile edged on the Celestial mage's lips.

Her blood was boiling with her want for this man, and for once she had him _completely_ within her power. Feeling a courage that she'd never known, the blonde lifted her free leg onto his hip and positioned her dragon's arousal at the opening of her own; attempting to pretend such an act was not making her blush. Lucy purred at temperatures that suddenly rose when sword made contact to sheath. In the heat of his lust, Natsu immediately thrust toward her but only managed to delve in the smallest fraction when Lucy quickly shied away from his naughty attempt.

She was sweating from her own desire, but all the times he would not give her her privacy, all the times he'd said she wasn't sexy enough, all those times he'd suckered her into doing something she never would have agreed to bore down on her with a vengeance. It wasn't too cruel to have a tiny bit of fun before she allowed him in.

"Luce..." Growled out the voice of a hungry predator. She was keeping him from his prize...

Keeping a firm grip on him with one hand, she brought the other to dig into pink hair and force his head up to look past sweat streaked breasts. Her master plan nearly faltered when she saw nothing but gold and enraged reptilian eyes glaring back at her.

That look was extremely intimidating... it took everything she had to keep from giving in. From then on, when he looked at her like that... it made her ache, _Here goes..._

"Mmmm... say please, Natsu."

A dark growl rumbled Natsu's entire body and his eyes narrowed. Just who did she think was in charge here? "You want me, Luce." His voice was gruff and husky with a tantalizing drawl, "...don't think I need to say that."

A thin blonde eyebrow rose as she watched his eyes smolder.

In an effort to end the stalemate his infuriating prey had placed them in, the dragon placed his hand over the one wrapped around him and exhaled his pleasure when her hand trembled, "You said you were _mine._ "

"I... I am..." That gaze of his was making more than her voice quiver.

Natsu lifted her affronting hand up with his and buried them both into her hair. The moment Natsu held her firmly against him, he leaned in for another taste of her mouth as another part of him pressed forward to sink into sacred molten fluids.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!"

The fire dragon groaned over her song as their chastity was sacrificed for the greater glory. While Lucy wove soft appendages tightly around burning neck and hips, Natsu trembled at being completely sheathed within her.

The two of them were buried so deep into the fire now that even the concept of shadow was condemned to legend. Natsu had both hands tangled in his treasure's hair with one of hers lacing between his fingers. He gripped her hand tightly and attempted to express everything he felt for her into his gaze. His treasure shifted for a moment or two, challenging his restraint before she looked back up at him and nodded with a soft smile.

There was no comparison for the dragon's grin he used to reply with. With the lack of gravity, Natsu was grateful for the way his arms were under her shoulders as he pressed his forehead into the base of her neck. This hunched his back over enough to ground him against her yet still providing some room for mobility. He made a mental note that they would have to try this again when they made their way back to solid ground...

Using nothing but his physical strength, Natsu groaned along with his mate as his hips pulled away only to push back in. A pattern he continued with growing vigor. Lucy memorized herself by watching her lover's muscular bicep, constantly flexing with each pleasurable push that had her groans an octave lower than her voice normally used. Gripping the hand of his she held tightly, it did not take long for Natsu's actions to force her to squeeze her eyes shut and push her head back into his hand as she began wailing instead of groaning. Her free hand dug into the fire dragon's glistening back, slick from sweat.

"Ugh! Naaaaat~su!"

He could feel sweat dripping down his face as he stared down her breasts where their chests would mesh together with every thrust. Misty smoke escaped through gritted teeth as he savored the feel of her soft fire pressing all around him. It was maddening, this feeling of lust was ebbing into every part of his being. Everything Lucy did only served to drive him more over the edge, her legs forcing him to stay close, her nails clawing at his back. The way she cried out his name like a proclamation of what they shared, and of course, the precious hand grasping his, a constant reminder of the love they both promised each other.

The moment he became greedy and tried to taste her flesh was the moment he lost the ability to push himself back into her core. Damn this no ground! The bite he gave the side of his mate's supple breast had come at a high price—so he bit harder and sucked deeper, holding Lucy's head as she swayed it to and fro in a cry of agonized pleasure. Natsu was fairly certain she'd make him pay for that later.

He then pulled himself up to her lust consumed face and kissed her deeply, bringing the hand that cradled her head to instead grope and twist her unmarked breast. Such eager fingers sizzled over her glistening skin. His length twitched eagerly and he longed to slip back inside her, but clearly he could not taste and mate her at the same time here, basked in the light of the star.

Or could he?

Moaning into his lover's lips, his anxiousness to do both at once completely engrossed Natsu. He broke from their kiss and growled fervidly at the look in her eyes, almost abandoning his plan so that he could continue to look into such dazzling brown depths that loved him. Fortunately for his libido, the dragon in him demanded satisfaction and after a quick cheek to cheek nuzzle, he turned her around forcefully (hearing a delightful yelp) and planted both hands onto her hips, dipping his heat into her fire once more. Natsu nearly became undone at the sound of Lucy's cry—it was so much louder this time. Did she like it... or had it hurt?

He loved it...

Drifting like this was not helping his maneuverability so he crossed his arms and latched both hands onto her breasts; such soft pillows made perfect handles for his plan. Clamping his teeth onto the bridge of her neck, he groaned at the added pleasure that came from his endeavors. Taste, touch, and penetration, looks like gravity is overrated.

Natsu thrust into her from behind again and again, feeling her walls convulse around him as he sucked on sweet flesh. Fire blossomed from hands that gripped his mate so tightly is seemed cruel, but Lucy _loved_ it. Her head lulled back against him as she called out to the heavens, her vision fading not because they were quite possibly floating in the middle of a star by now, but because of the attentions of a fired up dragon filling her to the brim. She clawed at the hands digging into her breasts, did everything she could to shove down on him as he pushed into her, but the heat building inside of her made her feel as though she might explode no matter that she did. The star maiden screamed out for him, demanding he give her more, and the salamander answered to the call.

The light of the star paled to the fire her lover burst into. Oblivion never sounded more alive as a brighter fire lit within the star, roaring in not one voice but two. The fire only grew bigger and brighter as Natsu slammed into her as commanded. His eyes glowed with the radiance of his power set loose and drank in the most seductive sound he'd ever heard in his life.

The scream of his satisfied mate.

Lucy released something she had not known she held, not only dousing her ravenous lover in her juices, but closing him tightly within her. Natsu's voice hitched at the unfathomable tightness that took hold of him, but he refused to be slowed. The pace he was going was just what he wanted and he was not about to stop. Lucy's ecstasy was prolonged by his stubbornness; she had to touch more than just the claws manhandling her breasts. He growled out loudly when her hand lifted to bury itself into his hair, for when it found purchase it pulled— _hard._

Those fingers were the last piece of the puzzle that made Natsu come undone, both sides of Lucy's neck had several teeth marks. Her core was so hot, her walls were so tight, her breasts—so soft, and she tasted so sweet. He'd endured all of it, claiming her as his and his alone... but when those fingers yanked at his hair, commanding him to look where she desired; it was the loaded chamber in a game of Russian Roulette.

The fire the two lovers had nurtured suddenly erupted into an inferno as the salamander roared out his climax, branding his mate from the inside, sending her back off the deep end as a substance hotter than lava filled her. They sung out together, and when Natsu ended his song, he lifted a hand to his mate's jaw and turned it toward him. Her face sparkled with moist, blissful and tired happiness. This temptress was the most beautiful creature in all of existence.

Lucy spoke softly, her voice swallowed in the fire's overture, knowing with certainty that he still heard her mimicking his request so long ago, "Stay with me."

Natsu replied with a satisfied grin and a purposeful set to his golden eyes, "Aye sir."

* * *

 **Ok... it's hot in here. Peace out, Lick's getting some air.**

 _ **Seriphia**_


	32. Ep 32: Double-Tap

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **Didn't quite reach my lucky number, BUT  
** **your lickings go HERE! HERE!**

 **Dom** **: Yes my precious, I do indeed have more T-virus... *puuurr* now show me exactly how badly you** ** _want_ it...  
** **SpacePigeon** **: Hell no, Natsu straightened her out QUICK! Lol the non existent 8 footer! And as for Asuka, all I can say is out of the group, they would be most focused on** ** _her_ protection.  
** **MsKittyLick** **: ….biting huh?  
** **PhiaFairy** **: yay for epic! Woo!  
** **ScarletLovliness** **: he IS an animal! I'd never write him different. XD hehe! You DROP that preger talk! DROP IT!  
** **Stormie** **: I luv you babe. This one's for you!  
** **MyLuv** **: punch them! You're too cute when you blush, they'd forgive you!  
** **MoonKitty** **: :D I am glad! ^.^  
** **EddingsFan** **: Top three? HOLY SHIT! I am honored, thanku my Love!  
** **Katana** **: Omg! Thanku! I actually blushed from your praise! *squeezes*  
** **Orihime** **: IKR! :D Nalu Nalu Nalu!**

 **This chappie comes with a HUGE shout out to Stormie~bae, who is having an _incredibly_ rough time with things right about now. It occurred to me somewhere in the writing of this chap that there was a (very) high chance that it would make her smile so... here's to ya gurl! Luv ya!**

Episode 32  
 _(don't forget to)  
_ Double-Tap

The card mage watched curiously as Lisanna walked out of the guild with Natsu. Doesn't that punk ever listen? She'd made that mug particularly spicy just for him! Once the two of them were out of sight, she rolled her eyes and walked into the guild straight to the table she'd left him at.

 _Figures. Sorry excuse for a dragon didn't even touch it._

Seriously... how does the guy make fire with no fuel? She smirked at the funny thought. "Well..." Cana lifted the mug and smelled it. She thought she'd done a good job. "Bottom's up!" Yep. Positively delightful if she had to say so herself—and clearly she did.

Her eyes went white and her smirk grew to slightly embarrassed when she heard that annoying, condescending voice of the thunder dragon behind her, "Don't tell me you're so hard up that you're gonna drink someone's leftovers now, Cana."

Slamming the mug down and releasing a refreshing, "Ahhhhhh," before granting him a response, Cana shook her head and turned around slowly. "Geez Sparky, preach much?"

"Just observing your dependencies is all."

Cana rolled her eyes again and walked away to find less fuddy duddies to be around.

^.~

It was just too much to bare. For the past several days, Levy had slunk over FairyTail's wall to search out Lucy. She felt horrible, and if she didn't find her soon—she was going to loose her mind.

How could she have let herself blow up like that? What if Lucy's leaving was all her fault? Not for the first time she prayed that Natsu was out hunting her down too. Neither of them had been home in a whole week! In fact, not one person she'd asked had even seen them! Mavis but she felt like an idiot...

Loki and Gray had led a few small search parties, but neither of them seemed all that concerned. They were placing all their worries to rest that Natsu was with her—but Natsu hadn't been with Lulu at all when she'd yelled at her... Levy was pretty sure she'd seen Natsu crashed at one of the guild tables with a mug in front of him! That meant that Lucy had left on her own.

Nobody understood that nowadays, Levy was the absolutely best person to track someone down. It amazed her how clearly she could smell the living now. She blessed everything and anything she could that they did not smell delicious, but still, her nose knew the scent and could pinpoint it from even a mile away.

Which did _not_ help her concern about Lucy and Natsu being anywhere nearby.

There was nothing nearby actually, nothing alive—save the occasional forest creature (that carried a different scent completely). Wendy was waiting for Macao's team to return and others were waiting for Master's, and still others watched the horizon warily for fires that Natsu may spread, but Levy was sure she'd be able to smell Lucy's presence long before they made it to the wall.

Her newfound ability to smell those with beating hearts was not the only thing she'd discovered either. Levy did not tire. Sure she could sleep, but she didn't _need_ to. She was pretty confident that she could walk like this for a year without the slightest fatigue. She still needed to eat—which frankly—didn't make sense to her, what with not being alive, but as long as it wasn't the other undead's lust for flesh... then it was fine by her.

That was another thing. The infected didn't care that she was near them. She could walk right next to one and it wouldn't even look at her. It was as if she wasn't even there. This simple fact was why she was obviously the best one for the job of scouting and searching.

Levy whimpered as she realized this was going to be yet another day of nothing. "Oh Lulu... I'm so sorry! Please come home."

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her, "Geez, Shrimp. Now you're talkin to yourself? Geheh."

Ah yes. That was another thing she couldn't wrap her head around... dragons didn't carry the same scent as the living—well—they did, sort of, but it wasn't near as strong and pinpointing their location was nearly impossible. Levy supposed that could have been why they'd been able to live at Lucy's house for so long without getting overwhelmed by the infected. Levy whipped her head of blue hair around and raised a brow at the stalker dragon, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Gajeel folded his arms, "Ya know, I've never been much into tyin people up, but the way you keep runnin off makes me wanna take up a new hobby."

Levy took a deep breath. She'd been so impatient with him lately... yet here he was. After reminding herself three times that he was only here because he was worried about her, she thought she may be ready to say something she _might_ not regret.

"I've told you. Sleeping is waste of time for me, I don't need it... not anymore." She knew Gajeel didn't like it, but she was too worried to indulge his need to have her next to him through the night. "I've got to find Lulu!"

She could hear him harrumph, "Look Shrimp, what you don't get is that us dragons woulda been able to track'em... if there'd been anythin to track. You keep runnin off and refusin ta listen, so lemme fill ya in." He paused to make sure those black eyes were still on him and stepped up to her, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Those two had to have run off into a gate or been teleported. You think those search parties woulda stopped lookin if there hada been anythin to track? Not a chance. That's my family that's missin, and Pipsqueak and me would be still out there huntin if there was sumthin to follow. Those guys are fine, Salamander wouldn'ta let nuthin happen to the bunny-girl."

Letting out a large sigh, Levy pressed her lips together. There must be something wrong with her reasoning. Of _course_ the guild would have had the two best noses in the guild search them out. How could she not have connected such simple dots?

Feeling like a supreme idiot and still guilty for having chased Lucy off, Levy leaned against Gajeel feeling mentally exhausted. Perhaps she should... "Gajeel," she hesitated, why did apologizing have to be so hard? "I'm... sorry. I just..."

Large hands wrapped around her and fingers stroked her long blue hair, "I gotcha, Shrimp. Let's go home."

o.o;;

A nervous laugh escaped Natsu when he noticed Lucy's disapproving glare as he struggled to replace his pants in zero gravity.

"Oh I see, you can burn all my clothes away, but the big bad dragon man gets to keep his?"

It wasn't his fault that he had a handy scarf to tuck his pants away in! She'll be glad when she learned that he had her keys and horn safe—hopefully. At the moment though, that low menacing voice of hers, tagged on with her pale naked body reflecting the brilliant light of their own personal sun was having quite the effect on Natsu and he quickly tried the method of distraction to deter her wrath. "I'll show you 'Big Bad Dragon Man'..." and grabbed two handfuls of squeaking mage bottom, pulling her against him.

Lucy looked into his burning gaze and blushed anew. Considering what they'd just done, she couldn't believe she had any blushes left! The hands he held her with sent shivers down her spine, another oddity, considering they'd just floated all the way through a star.

 _A FREAKIN STAR!_

Noticing the smirk growing on her new lover's face, Lucy's eyes widened. "Na, Natsu! We have to get back! Who knows how much time has already passed in our world!"

Natsu almost began to pout... until he remembered his earlier wish of wanting to have his feet back on the ground. His hands trailed down her thighs and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Sure, Luce. Uh... how do we get back?"

As his hands came to rest around her waist, Lucy smiled at how natural it felt to be curled around him. She crossed her ankles contently and rested her arms on his shoulders and bit her lip in thought. "Hmm... the last time I was here, it ended with me duking it out with Dahlia." Her eyes suddenly widened, " _NATSU!_ My keys! The horn!"

"Chill out, Luce! I gotcha covered!" Natsu reached under her leg and dug out her key ring from his pocket. "Uhh... hmm, looks like the pouch didn't make it."

"Oh Natsu!" The dragon nearly lost his grip on the keys as Lucy suddenly planted her lips on his in an intensely grateful kiss. A smile curled onto his face as he leaned into her, returning her kiss with renewed vigor. Maybe he could just go for round two here without ground...

He whimpered when his mate pulled away to look at him excitedly, "I can't believe you saved my keys! Oh thank you Natsu, you're the best!"

Through eyes fogged with lust, the fire tamer shook his head. "Of course I did. You're my mate, no mate of mine is gonna loose her treasure to some stupid star."

Lucy chuckled, "Your mate huh?"

Natsu flashed her a malicious grin and nipped the skin on her jaw, "Yep!"

Shivering at the feel of his teeth on her... Lucy struggled to maintain her composure. They _had_ to get back to their world before they'd be missing for another month! FairyTail needed Natsu. "Hmmm," The mage tried to shake off her rising desires, "What about the horn?"

The wizard between her legs grinned triumphantly, "Got that too."

He winced when Lucy squealed and compromised his ability to breath in an excruciating hug. Chuckling at her giddiness, Natsu pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her when her grip loosened. The star maiden looked it over for a moment and thought out loud, "She came when I blew it in our world... so I suppose I could just sound it again and," Lucy stopped, and put a glare on him.

That look couldn't be good. His eyes widened, "Wha, what?"

" _I'm completely fuckin naked, and now I have to call a spirit!"_

"Uhhh..." She hadn't been complaining at the time... Natsu made a mental note that burning his mate's clothes off was maybe... not so good of an idea.

His salvation came at the resounding laugh of the Final Gate here in this place where there should be no echo. Nonetheless, Dahlia's voice came from everywhere and nowhere. Not only did she provide a gate back to their world, but she gave her summoner some Celestial wear with nothing but a knowing smile—after Natsu had to pull his glowing red, naked mate through said gate.

So... no harm done right?

Lucy stood holding a dark blue bundle of clothes tightly to her chest as the gate disappeared, looking very pleased that Natsu had retrieved her. This was not the same place that they'd been when she'd first summoned the gate. Making a quick scan, Lucy noted:

Lots of foliage

Faint sounds of a waterfall

Shirtless Natsu smirking at her

Large rocks

Faint decline, mountainside maybe...?

Smoldering eyes.

Doing a double take on the pink haired fire wizard froze her survey of the area. Lucy blinked at him, feeling more than a little nervous under such a glare. Maybe she should get these clothes on. Without saying a word, the mage couldn't help but take a step back as she began fumbling with what turned out to be a dress.

Lucy froze when she heard a growl. Her eyes drifted to where she saw Natsu staring at her, eyes lined with nothing but utter, vicious determination. Determination for what...? That's the way he looks right before a fight!

 _No... it's a little different..._

"Umm... Natsu?"

A predatory grin edged on his lips right before he crouched and pounced, pinning her against the wall of a cliff behind her. Lucy gasped, nearly having the breath knocked out of her—it'd been exhilarating! Yellow eyes bore into hers and a chill ran up her spine. "Na~Natsu..." She was not too happy about the way her voice wavered from the fluttering of her heart, "we should get back..."

The slits of his pupils grew a bit wider as he hummed, "Not yet."

"What?" Lucy's breath became labored as he brought his chest against hers, perhaps they were in a higher altitude than she'd thought, "but, what if~"

Natsu's face moved to growl right in her ear as one hot hand placed itself on her lower back as the other wrapped its claws around the dress she held, "Unless you want that one to get burned up too, I'd let go of it, Luce."

 _Mavis... he wanted to..._ _here?_ Lucy sighed at the warm breath of his whisper, and surrendered her garment to the dragon.

"Heh..." Natsu cast the dress away, barely hearing it getting snagged in a tree, too much of his attention was on the star maiden he now had grounded in their world. Descending on her with insatiable hunger, the first thing he needed was the sweet skin of his treasure's neck between his teeth. Sucking the luscious taste of her deep in his mouth filled the area with the alluring sound of his mate's pleasure, and surprise. Natsu growled out a chuckle as he smelled the enticing scent of her arousal that had been so much more difficult to catch a whiff of in their previous setting.

"Mmmugh! Nat~suu! The others will be—" Lucy gasped as a fantastically warm hand slid down her back slopes to bend her leg up onto his waist. His other hand was not quite so gentle, taking a firm grasp at the breast that had been rubbing his chest in ways that could complicate his stamina.

Natsu lifted his face to glare into her eyes and he replied with a voice that dripped with his need, "You ain't got time to worry about nuthin but me right now, Luce..."

It was the demand in his voice that won over the Celestial mage's stubbornness. She suddenly longed for him again as though she hadn't already had a taste. An ever echoing thought came and went through her head and for once she didn't mind her helplessness against this dragon:

 _Like a lamb to the slaughter..._

She moaned at the violent touches of his right hand against the sensual caresses of his left under her thigh. Natsu lowered his mouth to hers and delved his tongue in deep, sharing his warmth with his delightfully naked mate. A growl rumbled from his chest as her nails dipped into his back and her other leg lifted up to his hip as well, forcing his hand to abandon the plump mound he'd been enjoying to support her against the rock he had her against. Natsu smiled at his treasure's sudden enthusiasm and quickly used the hand at her thigh to shimmy out of pants that had never really felt confining until here recently.

With those long legs wrapped around him, Natsu lifted his head up toward the morning sky with a groan of his own. Lucy was using her legs as leverage to rub the area causing his new favorite smell up and down the toned skin below his torso. Hunching back down on her, Natsu first nipped her ear, then scraped his teeth across to bite down on the tender skin just below her jaw. It was a rewarding experience because it would seem that every time he closed his teeth on her, Lucy would sink her nails deeper into him.

 _Man I'm never gonna get tired of Luce's salty taste. Was it always this salty? Maybe not... Oh FUCK, she's digging her heels into my ass, shit I don't know how much more of this I can take! Mmmm... now she's—_

Natsu moaned longingly when Lucy began tracing the top of his strained manhood with her middle, banishing his ability for coherent thought to the dark recesses of the mind. Lucy was being very vocal about the way she dampened his length and he could feel the shivers such sensations brought to her. However, as much as he loved the feel of her warmth slicking him down; it felt a little like she was servicing herself... and that just became unacceptable.

She had him for that now.

It was instinct for the fire dragon to try and dominate, but even though he held her firm, had her pinned to the natural wall and feasted on her flesh-several times... somehow it seemed like she'd somehow just managed to conquer him! That pedal-soft skin with sweet smelling nectar rubbing up and down his... Natsu let out a growl of warning. He would regain control. He had to prove to Lucy that he was worthy of her! Or... at least trick her into thinking he was.

Without technically having knowledge of his own ferocity, a beast wrought from flame snarled under his mate's chin at the same moment he breathed in her scent clutching both glorious mounds of her rear possessively and pulled her down onto him. Lucy rolled her head along the side of the wall releasing a plethora of sounds that could have been a roar of her own at such an abrupt and demanding invasion; exposing a supple pulsing neck to a ravenous dragon that clamped down on it eagerly. The way he filled her... she shuddered and shivered and questioned how she'd ever lived without such an amazing feeling. Warmth _never_ felt so good! How could she ever be warm again without this man... this beast. Lucy's nails scraped down his back as lips, tongue and teeth buried into her neck as he quickly set to the pace his treasure had commanded him to in another world.

Natsu released the tender skin of her neck as Lucy's claws snagged an old scar of his to let out a surprised grunt. The unexpected pain only heightened the pleasure for one such as him, and he opened an eye to glance at the mate that was forever his.

The blonde goddess allowing him access was clinging to his back but pushing against the mountain, a thin sheen of sweat bestowing a glow to her already perfect skin that would cause any man to drool. Lucy was _his._ As he drove into her, gritting his teeth at her unforgiving fingers and savoring her remarkable voice, Natsu memorized the lively way her bosom bounced every time he pumped into the source of her flame. It wasn't until her back arched and the walls around the fire she kept for only him started tightening that he began to stagger, suddenly feeling weak in the legs. How was it that she could tighten like that?

He had not realized that he had slowed until Lucy opened her eyes with a bestial glare of her own. Natsu had almost had her to that special place where her vision faded! He looked up from where he'd bent over her bosom when he heard a growl come from her. It astonished him so much, he fell onto his back when she shoved herself off the wall to fall on top of him. What'd she do that for?

But the view couldn't have let him complain had he tried.

His treasure stared down at him with what looked like an intent to kill. Still surrounded by her fire, he stared wide-eyed with a hint of alarm at the pale tinted pink love that perched on top of him. Lucy smiled at his apprehension and learned quickly that she now controlled the pace of their love-making. Uncaring that his animalistic tendencies were rubbing off on her, she bent over her fire wizard and buried a slender hand securely into his hair and tugged it up. He liked to bite huh?

She rocked on top of him, humming her delight as she opened her mouth wide to bite down viciously on the neck of a dragon. Natsu reeled his head back even more and opened his mouth to roar, but nothing came out. Hands that lit into flame slammed onto smooth hips that were beginning to roll against him as Lucy pressed her entire body against his. Natsu's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shook for control. She would not end him like this!

The dragon found the fight for dominance intensely challenging and more than intriguing. With far more effort than expected, Natsu's torso muscles tightened as all those exercises came in handy; slowly rising himself to sit up and clutch her back. By the time Lucy relented her hold on his neck, he was panting and huffing, slicking over her moist skin desperately.

Natsu propped one knee up and raised a brow at her with ragged breaths, " _Fuck Luce...!"_

His chocolate-eyed treasure only smiled at him, for once without even a hint of blush save from sweating, and began bopping up and down on him while using his shoulders as her support.

This woman was trying to kill him! The sensation of her fire constantly coming down on him left him starving while eating, singing when deaf. The hunger just grew more and more, was there no end? Misty smoke broke free between grinding teeth as he laid his damp head of hair against her rising and falling bosom. This was it, he was powerless against her.

 _But she's so fuckin tasty I don't give a damn!_

Natsu's eyes had been pressed tightly shut during Lucy's domination, listening to the sweet symphony of her "oohs and ahhs" chased by his huffs and grunts, but all that ended when once again his mate's walls began to tighten around him and her song grew an octave lower, and the voice he so revered began to crescendo.

All Natsu knew of about things like this was how other guys at the guild would talk about lasting all night long, and so the two main goals he had while mating this woman molded by the stars was to try and please her and not give in too soon. One of those things was bound to be the right way to take a mate and keep her happy. He didn't understand that the mind numbing tightening of her core with a sudden influx of that sweet smelling juice was in all actuality her orgasm. Had he known, Natsu may have had reason to be proud—however... he did not.

The way this warrior beast saw it, was as her all out attack on his stamina, Lucy's effort to make him give up—to let her win. Well no way! He'd already -ahem- let her take him to the ground, allowed her to be on top of him (which just went against the natural order... but he could compromise every now and then...), even let her stay there after that taunting grin. So why—?

Lucy screamed out the remainder of her climax, crashing down on him and arching her back as far as it could go, inevitably thrusting moist, Loopy-scented pillows right into his face. He could feel her hot juices dribbling down his groin as he roared into the small space of breastplate between the pair of succulent temptations as he pawed hysterically at her slippery back to hold onto something he was already loosing. He couldn't handle it anymore! His release was the water to his thirst, and he drank the sensation in like a dragon hoards treasure.

The blonde he'd just succumbed to breathed the air of satisfaction and leaned forward to caress the head of the man that held her so tightly, contented enough to purr. Natsu on the other hand, let out huffs raggedly.

To the stubborn, competitive dragon untrained in the more subtle details of a woman... the score now was 2 to 0 in Luce's favor.

He'd be _damned_ if it was going to stay that way.

* * *

 **Hahahaha! Oh I love Natsu so much! DOUBLE LEMON YALL!**

 **I promise we'll get back to the story... _eventually..._ XD**

 _ **Seriphia  
**_ _ **aka  
**_ _ **Lick**_

 _ **;p**_


	33. Ep 33 FairyTail Bites Back

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **Your lickings are going HERE! HERE!**

 **Drak** **: Oh my... I um... ahem, uh... ooooooo, I'm ahah! Glad ya liked it! *puurrrr*  
** **MsKittyLick** **: I am glad you liked it my Love. You know what they say... Happie wife, happie life!  
** **MoonKitty** **: *grin* ty gurl! Love ya, and I'm always down. ;D  
** **MyLuv** **: Cold shower with the Dom hmm? Sounds fun! Join me and Tkitty in the hot tub later, we'll get ure blood boiling again. ;)  
** **PhiaFairy** **: She likes the Nalu! YAY FOR NALU!  
** **LilyPantherFire** **: Oooooooh no. Juvia is an AMAZING char, and the way I see it: SHE GETS HER MAN! :D  
** **PrettyPoppy** **: Lol! The above comment is for you too, ;p and yes! Ty my darling! Now... when do I get more zombie Gruvia action, huh? Huh?  
** **PrettyPoppy** **: XD Yaaaaaas!  
** **Stormie** **: Kehehe, I loved the double tap! Hehehehe!  
** **ThayetJade** **: I know! I have been waiting to make another Alice reference, but it's harder now that they know their histories  
** **Dom** **: Oh absolutely! Tkitty and I are in the hot tub! Hop in! ;D**

Episode 33  
FairyTail Bites Back

The feel of fingertips ghosting up her thigh encouraged black eyes to open slowly to be greeted by a curtain of blue hair. She really needed to see about getting that cut. She never thought long hair suited her much. Despite the mild irritation long hair came with, Levy smiled softly, recalling how Gajeel had held her so snugly once they returned home that she couldn't possibly have slunk away again. His possessiveness was sweet, but sometimes much more irritating than long hair.

His fingers sent shivers throughout her cold skin. Ever since she'd woken from the attack on FairyTail—lifeless apparently—he'd felt much warmer than he used to.

The change in breathing, or perhaps the fact that she'd just begun to breath, must have alerted him to her awakening. She could feel his chest rumbling from a chuckle he released a second later. "Your skin feels like smooth metal now, Shrimp."

Levy rolled her eyes and shifted to her back to see the overprotective dragon propping his head on a hand looking down at her favorably. Shaking her head at him with a closed mouth smile still on her face, she chuckled to herself before saying, "I suppose that's a compliment coming from you."

Showing his canines in what became a wicked grin, Gajeel growled out, "Course it is. Smooth metal is the best thing for the mate of-va' iron dragon."

Levy chuckled again. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to you calling me that."

"Ge heh, well get used to it, cuz that's whatcha are."

She swore she could feel her heart banging against her chest no matter how many times people told her that she was technically dead when he looked at her like that. No one understood the softer side of Gajeel, everyone always just saw the tough guy act that he encouraged, but she wasn't fooled. Her eyes widened in surprise, cutting off her train of thought as his hand slipped up the over-sized shirt she wore and leaned over her to kiss her. Gajeel hadn't initiated any sort of intimacy since she'd... well... died.

The blunette was more than happy to open her mouth and let him in, oh but it'd been so long! His strong tongue raked over the roof of her mouth and then delved down to caress her own. She wriggled under the large hand that went up her hip and grazed slowly over her far breast to grip the back of her neck gently.

Gajeel had to admit, she tasted different than before. The important thing was, though, that she was still completely Levy. Perhaps a bit more edgy, but who wouldn't be? He'd failed her. The one person in this whole forsaken world that he swore to himself he'd always protect, had died because he'd left her side. It was someone else that had made sure she was granted a one time pass at cheating that death.

He'd always owe the bunny-girl for that.

The blunette under him kept griping at him that she wasn't made of glass—well—it was time to put that to the test. Far too many nights had passed with him smelling her and grieving her and getting yelled at because he mourned the loss of her life. It was payback time, and the iron dragon was ready to go into beast mode.

As morning light filtered in through the window, Gajeel shifted to hover above her and purposely brushed his arousal between her legs to show how hungry he was. His lover cooed underneath him and lifted a knee up to press against his side while her hands reached into his hair. Gajeel let out a chuckle when he broke their kiss long enough to nip at her lower lip.

The iron bringer shifted his weight to one arm (consequently bulging an already taut bicep) so that his other could take its turn to appreciate his mate's skin. First came the moans both of them let out as he massaged a breast, then came a longing groan as he trailed that hand down her ribs to clutch her hip.

From out of nowhere, Levy suddenly froze and opened her eyes wide with her mouth now agape.  
Agape, but no longer kissing.

Gajeel frowned, "What is it?" Whatever it was, he was going fix it in the next ten seconds or die trying.

"No way..." Levy said as though to herself.

"Hey!" Gajeel grunted as she slipped out from under him like he was nothing more than a bridge that she could walk under, "What the hell are ya _doin?"_

Reaching for her panties and shorts, she turned around while slipping them on with the brightest smile he'd seen since her infection. "Gaajie! She's back! I've gotta go get her!"

"Go get'er? _What?"_ He already knew where this was going, _damnit_ , and simply banged his head against the blanket covered floor before grunting and getting up. His clothes were around here... somewhere.  
 _For fuck's sake, why'd she havta go an' turn into a damn bloodhound too?_

 _o.o;;_

After a bit of walking, Gajeel smelled them too—and found himself getting jealous. He hadn't seen Levy this happy since before the attack on the guild, and something about that just wasn't right. What was the deal with her and the bunny-girl anyway?

After a little hike through blissfully free of undead terrain, they reached the side of a mountain and the iron dragon began to smell and hear other things too... Things that could only mean Natsu was finally becoming a man. Aww, his little brother was all grown up... well, either that or he finally let the bunny girl whoop his ass all the way to the next continent.

 _Geheh, that'd be a riot... but I dun think that's the case._

And that was something he had no wish to walk in on... "Hey Shrimp, don'tcha think we oughta just wait for them here?"

The blunette looked back at him from where she was beginning to pull herself up the first of many ledges, round eyed and innocent. "Why? I gotta get to Lulu!"

Gajeel folded his arms and looked up the mountain with distaste, "Seems like an awful lotta trouble when all they're doin is comin down."

"They? Natsu's with her?"

Gajeel raised a brow, _guess that nose don't smell dragon stink._ "He usually is, ain't he?"

Levy narrowed her eyes at him and began pulling herself up anyway. There was no reason on this green earth for him to start stalling now that they were almost to them. She could smell her! Lucy was alive and breathing just a little up this way, and she was going to find her and apologize as soon as possible.

Well... that was her line of thinking up until some huge jerk seemingly made of iron came up and snatched her right off the wall she was climbing, " _Hey!_ "

"Nope. We ain't goin up there, Shrimp."

She struggled in his arms and began wondering if biting him super hard would infect him, "Maybe _we're_ not, but _I_ am!"

Gajeel grunted at how strongly she opposed his hold, can't a man make any decisions for his mate? "Damnit, I said _we,_ as in _we AIN'T goin up there!"_

" _Gajeel!"_ Levy suddenly began kicking and squirming like there was no tomorrow, "I never invited you to tag along, ya know. Just lemme go!"

After a while of struggling like this, the distant vocals stopped from above the not/trail. Now all Gajeel heard was Lucy yelling at Natsu (typical). So... he _could_ have just let Levy go, but it was a matter of principal now. He was going to get his way—at least every now and then.

o.o;;

"Natsu! Why would you throw it up there! Come on! Not all of us are constant balls of fire that never get cold!"

Lucy was standing in a patch of wild grass clinging to her modesty while Natsu was being forced ( _FORCED_ ) to pull her blue dress down from the tree he'd tossed it in. It was snagged on the branches and he was about to just rip the damn thing—

"DON'T RIP IT, NATSU!"

The fire dragon began grumbling, "Yea yea..." Seriously, she used to go around in the most skimpiest of outfits—was walking around naked really that big of a difference? For that matter, who cares if the dress is a little ripped? Just gave it more character.

Then again... now that she was all his, maybe walking around naked wasn't the best idea. Wouldn't others getting any ideas about _his_ mate.

"Aha!" Natsu lifted the blue dress from the many thin branches. Just a little snagged, it's still good, it's still good. Flashing Lucy a cheeky grin, he tossed it down to her. Up there in the tree, he got to enjoy watching her open her arms to catch it and got a glimpse of the bountiful bosom she'd been hogging all to herself.

 _Yea, she's gonna need ta wear clothes around other people._  
The dragon has spoken.

Lucy slipped the dress on over her head and admired the celestial designs on the tight long sleeves for a moment before looking up at Natsu who still knelt on one knee in the tree looking down at her with a soft smile. From his perspective, that low-cut neckline was lovely to look at. Those breasts never used to have so much power over him—guess things were different now that he'd discovered everything was delicious if it was Lucy-flavored.

Blinking and feeling a tad awkward, Lucy asked, "...What?"

Natsu's eyes widened, "What? Oh, nuthin..." He jumped down in front of her and grinned as he touched her cheek lightly, "just happy is all."

Lucy chuckled, admiring the honesty in his eyes, "Still a weirdo, huh?"

He was gonna get kicked for this but... "I dunno Luce, you're the one who just had her clothes way up in a tree."

There's that fire in her eyes! "Natsu! Are you kidding me?!"

The dragon scooped her into his arms and nuzzled her cheek with his, "Nope, you're definitely weird." Jumping from the edge with her in his arms, he made sure to move too fast for her do to anything but yelp and hold on tight. It was really great when she clung to him like that.

Natsu smiled to himself when he heard Levy and Gajeel arguing down below. They didn't know how to argue right at all. Those guys ought to take a page out of their book. From now on, his fights with Lucy would only add flame to the fire—wait, maybe their arguments always had..?

 _Hah! Yea, probably... Luce was kinda mad at me right before we mated...  
_ …... ...  
 _No!  
_ _Must. Get. Luce. Home!_

Placing his feet right at the edge of the very cliff it looked like Levy was lunging for, he smiled down at the pair.

Levy froze and looked up at them and her annoyed expression elevated into a bright smile, "Lulu!"

Lucy smiled happily too and made a motion to get down from Natsu's arms—but thought twice when there was nothing for her to stand on. He'd stopped right at the edge like that on purpose...

 _Dumb, possessive,  
_ Natsu jumped the rest of the way down and set her on her feet with a surprisingly knowing grin.  
 _...sweet dragon._

Had he'd known what she was getting irritated about that quickly?

"Oh Lulu! I'm so sorry!" Levy dived into her arms and held her tightly. Lucy hugged her back, but was astonished at the anxiety her friend showed. "I didn't mean to run you off, Lulu! Please! You've gotta know that I love you, please, please Lulu!"

"Run me off?" Lucy pulled her away just enough to look her in the eye. "You didn't run me off!"

"No?" Levy asked with concern, "but no one's heard from you since... since I yelled at you."

The blonde frowned, "We weren't gone _that_ long..."

Natsu, who had been watching the exchange from the corner of his eye leaned his head back in his hands and quirked a brow, frowning slightly. "We were gone for a pretty good amounta time, Luce."

Lucy looked back at him with a raised brow of her own, "No we weren't."

"Were too!" Natsu scoffed, growing huffy.

Levy tilted her head, unsure of what the problem was between the two; then their growing argument got hushed by the iron dragon's loud laugh.

"Geh HA!" He roared. He'd give the Salamander a bone here, "you guys were gone for over a week! Whatever Shrimp here yelled at ya about, it's been drivin her nuts."

Natsu's sly grin at his new mate went unnoticed because Lucy grabbed Levy's hands, "Oh Levy! No, no! You shouldn't have fretted! I'd never just up and ditch you like that, you _know_ that!"

Levy frowned, lowering her eyes. "Then why _did_ you leave?"

The blunette suddenly grew incredibly curious at the growing blush on her friend's face.

"Oh, um! No reason! Ah ha ha..." Lucy replied nervously.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and his glare centered on Natsu, grunting. "If ure done showin off ure mate, let's get outta here. Botha u girls were loud enough to wake tha dead."

That was all Levy needed to blush even brighter than Lucy! Natsu gave Gajeel the same cheeky grin that always served as a mild irritant to the older brother and scooped back up his blonde. "Race ya, Cowbell!"

"Hey! Damnit Natsu! I CAN walk ya know!"

o.o;;

The guild was already having another meeting, hastily brought together as soon as Wendy called out the scent of Natsu and Lucy returning alongside Gajeel and Levy. Erza had just about had it with not knowing what Lucy had learned from Arawn about the infections and she was going to have her answers this day.

Mirajane? Well she was more than happy to set up the meeting! Getting all her beloved guild members together again, and was content with keeping their attention by having Lisanna discuss their preparations to begin farming and keeping livestock.

Thus, the guild was packed when both Gajeel and Natsu burst in with their frazzled mates clinging to their backs for dear life.

"Geh HAH! I win Salamander!"

"ARE YOU _BLIND?!_ Anyone coulda seen that I got here first if u hadn'ta bust the door down!"

The two of them were growling and snarling at each other while the girls slowly climbed down from their backs—all but ready to kiss the sweet, solid ground underneath them.

"And jest how'dya think that I was the one ta bust the door down?! Cuz I beat ya to it!"

"YOU DID _NOT!_ YOU JUST DID THAT FREAKY EXTENDO ARM THING!"

"No way, Salamander! I beatcha, now pay up!"

"Grrrrrrr! It ain't happenin' Anvil CREEP!"

Lucy was looking around at all the bewildered faces with one of her own when Levy managed to finish reaching the ground. The blonde quickly snatched her hand and hurriedly sat the both of them at the table Gray and Juvia shared with her spirits. Loke lifted a brow at Lucy's new dress while everyone else was still watching the show—er, argument between dragons.

Erza sighed and began walking toward them, but to her surprise, Wendy got to them first. Looking supremely, yet silently annoyed, the sky dragon got between the two dragons and karate chopped them both on the back of their neck as though she'd been doing it her whole life. Natsu fell face first onto the floor, and Gajeel grunted and rubbed his neck while glaring at her.

"Ack! What the hell, Wendy!?" Natsu groaned from the floor.

"Damnit, Pipsqueak! Geheh, you're getting a pretty good arm." Gajeel grunted through his wince.

"You two are acting like fools!" Wendy berated, "can't you see our den mothers are trying to have a meeting? When you're late to something, you try and slip in without making a commotion. NOT barge in like you own the damn place!"

"Don't say damn!" Both Gajeel and Natsu yelled at her.

Wendy harrumphed and grabbed Natsu's ankle and began dragging him to a table with her—but not before shooting a glare Gajeel's way that DARED him not to follow. The iron dragon smiled and followed, rather than suffer another woman's wrath. Obviously he was raising his little sister right.

Unlike his little brother. Being dragged off by the tiny thing, whining the whole way.  
 _Geheh. It's good to have the family all together again._

Erza waited with little humor in her eyes. Lisanna shied away from the stage to slip to the nearest table, which so happened to be the table Laxus and team were at. The thunder dragon was silently laughing at their antics. It was a good thing his team still knew he was the leader—amnesia or no amnesia.

When Wendy had her brothers tucked into seats at the table that also sat Cana, Laki and Max, she smiled pleasantly up at the two ladies still on the stage. Natsu was rubbing his forehead with a giant pout on his face, already planning several horrible ways to get Wendy back for that.

All of it forgotten when Happy alighted on the table in front of him. "Psst! Hey Natsu! Where'd you go!? I've been worried sick!"

Natsu smiled at the little exceed and put a hand on the top of his blue head, glancing at Lucy batting Loke's hand away. "Sorry little buddy, didn't mean to be gone so long. Had to chase Lucy down in that stupid gate thing."

Happy covered his mouth, "You liiiiiiike her!"

The kitty's eyes widened when his friend's response was only a blush and a lack of words. He was about to exclaim rather loudly at Natsu's silence, but Erza spoke up first.

"It is good that we are all finally here. Lucy?" Erza's eyes fell to the blonde, who 'eeped' where she sat between Loke and Levy, "won't you come and explain to everyone _exactly_ what information you have learned from Arawn?"

Natsu watched as Lucy stood up and began explaining everything the underworld spirit had told them, from the hammer wielding necromancer taking advantage of the curse all the way to the dragons' regaining their memories. It was all old news for Natsu, so he began to enjoy watching his mate in a new light with a pleased smile. She filled out that dress damn good, where the hell did that Final Gate chick get a dress like that? Seemed to him that the only thing she wore was that goofy ribbon covering up only what needed to be covered. HAH. No wonder she wasn't crazy about perverts like Loke!

For that matter, what the hell did Loke think he was looking at? Lucy's standing next to him, but did he have to look up at her with that creepy smile (it was simply Loke's normal smile, but Natsu is not the most rational person...)? Clearly he was going to have to make sure the whole guild knew that Lucy was _his._ Wouldn't want Luce to have to get embarrassed because someone thought they could get away with making a move on her.

"So we can assume that Sting and Rogue have also regained their memories?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, all wizards practiced in the art of dragon magic should be able to remember their past now. "

Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus nodded.

Mirajane placed a thoughtful finger to her lips, "So if this necromancer is so worried about dragonslayer magic, then we need to try and reopen communications with Sabertooth as soon as possible."

"Yea, what's up with none of the communication lacrima working anyway?" Gray drawled from where he reclined in his seat, "was that one of the curse's little 'tweaks' too?"

Mirajane wrung her fingers, "The communication lacrimas functioned because of a spell placed on a much bigger lacrima over a century ago. I suppose when things hit the fan," her brows furrowed with worry, "the wizards in charge of its upkeep were forced to leave."

Gray grumbled, "And with no Warren, guess we're gonna have to hike it all the way to Sabertooth if we're supposed to get the word out."

Lucy frowned, "Sabertooth was holding up like a fortress when we left, but that was over a year and a half ago."

"Anything could have happened since then," Juvia murmured thoughtfully.

Several different people began to speak at once then, and Mirajane and Erza watched people converse certain courses of action before Erza silenced them with a loud whistle. The battle maiden scanned the room, looking into the eyes of all her loved ones. It was not going to be easy sending members out... this was no ordinary job.

"So the task at hand is to reestablish contact with the other guilds. Not just Sabertooth, though it is true that they are where the other dragonslayers are—this is a time when we must keep our friends close. So we need volunteers to head to Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. Those are the two closest, but even so the journey will perilous. We must also consider that our defenses must remain intact here at home as well.

"And let us not forget the manhunt FairyTail is officially placing on the necromancer thief. Returning the hammer to Arawn is of the up most importance, for this is what will cease the dead from rising."

Lucy held up a finger, "Except for those that die from being infected..."

"Yes." Erza pressed her lips together, "but it will be a beginning to an end."

Juvia stood and spoke clearly, "Juvia volunteers to travel to Lamia Scale."

Gray jumped at her announcement and pulled her back down and whispered, "What the hell are you talkin about?! You don't need to go anywhere."

Juvia frowned, "Then Juvia suggests that Gray-sama joins Juvia."

Icy stare not withstanding, Gray stood with a sigh, "Fine. Juvia and I will go to Lamia Scale."

Erza nodded, "Very well, anyone for Blue Pegasus?"

Levy piped up, "Wait, shouldn't we decide who goes to Sabertooth first?"

A smile curled on Erza's lips. "Isn't it obvious? Both Lucy and yourself know that road best, and that is the most dangerous and longest road, so I think it best the two of you return to convince them to be on call when we find the necromancer."

"Now just wait a minute!" Gajeel barked, "you're gonna send them back out!? Do you have any idea how hard it was for them to get all the way back here after the outbreak? And you jest wanna send them right back?!"

"That would be why you and Natsu are going with them." Erza responded calmly.

"I could just go by myself..." Levy spoke up.

"NO!" Gajeel yelled from across the hall.

As Levy scrunched her nose at Gajeel, Lucy looked over at Natsu. He was staring at her, but she could tell he wasn't listening to a word they were saying. She smiled and shook her head at him.

 _Natsu will always be Natsu..._

He sat up straighter when their eyes met, and his smile broadened; Lucy quickly looked away before that smile brought a blush to her face and asked, "but what about the guild? If we send out too many of us, what would stop the guild from falling to another attack?"

"Precautions are being taken." Erza's eyes glided to Laxus and Max. "We do not want those we send out to worry about us here, FairyTail will remain safe. Now, who is going to Blue Pegasus?"

"Blue Pegasus is where you're boyfriend is, Erza." Mirajane giggled, "Don't you think you should be the one to go?"

Erza suddenly became completely white, "Wha, what? Me, me?" She couldn't help it, she glanced at Jellal to see his curiously raised brow and stuttered, "Mira! No, no! He's not—"

Mirajane just giggled more, "Oh Erza, I'm only kidding." It didn't sound like she was kidding though when she leaned forward and grinned at Jellal, "Ichiya and her are just friends!"

"Errk..." Erza slowly walked off the stage, no more talking for her.

The heavenly body wizard leaned back and laced a finger over his lips. Ichiya thought he had a relationship with Erza? "I have no problem traveling with Erza to Blue Pegasus."

Mirajane smiled sweetly, "That would be wonderful. If anyone has a chance at getting the communication lacrimas back online, it would be Hibiki."

After a few more discussions, the teams were settled on and Mirajane concluded the meeting, "Lisanna and I will work towards putting together supplies for your journeys, please don't worry about a thing and enjoy your evening. We will take care of everything, just focus on relaxing today."

Natsu turned to Happy, "You still wanna spar lil buddy?"

"AM I!" Happy suddenly popped into his larger form, "I was ready a year ago!"

Identical grins formed on both their faces, but were immediately extinguished by Carla taking Happy's shoulder and Lucy tugging the back of Natsu's scarf.

"Tomcat, Natsu needs to relax! Honestly, didn't you hear a single thing they said?"

"No way, Natsu, you're not depleting anymore magic today."

"Awwwww," both dragon and exceed pouted as they were dragged off in opposite directions.

The look Natsu and Happy exchanged as they were pulled apart, however, worked as an unspoken agreement. They would have their spar before Natsu headed to Sabertooth... even if it happened after everyone else went to sleep. They winked at each other, sealing the deal.

If others noticed the look the two gave to each other, they did not bother to decipher the meaning—all but Cana. That little entrepreneur saw a profit to be had...

* * *

 **DONE!  
** **AHAHAHAHAHA!  
** **Leave a review plz!**

 **Sorry, not enough comments for the xtra dialogue again. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **All for you my lovelies**  
 **Seriphia aka Lick**

 **;p**


	34. Ep 34: A Journey Tomorrow

**Welcome back my lovelies! Sorry about the wait, but this chappie needed special attention. ;)**

 **Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **I lick ure lovable face!**

 **EddingsFan** **: And thankyou so much for sticking with me all this time. ^.^ Luv ya gurl!  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Levy can smell the living much better, that's for sure. And Natsu? Weeell, he didn't MEAN for it to get caught in a tree... it's just kinda where it ended up. XD  
** **MsKittyLick** **: hmm. Sexy possessiveness aside, I would be worried too. All it takes is one spell to enable a hoard of undead to hone in on their locations. *bats eyes innocently*  
** **Nashi** **: Ty, ty! Read on my beautiful Nashi~luv!  
** **SilentMaiden** **: Hehe! I know I catch the feels pretty well when peeps are not sure if they can stand to read more. Glad ya came back tho Lovely. :)  
** **LoveFiercely** **: I KNOW! Ichiya is so naaaasty! Well see how their travels go together. :D  
** **Pochowes** **: Hah! Thanx! Hehehe  
** **MyLuv** **: LOL! Triple-tapping, don't think I didn't debate on that! Oh yea, Wendy's growing quite capable isn't she? Hehe! Ichiya... *shutters* he may prove to be useful tho... maybe. x.x Luv u too Luv! And the hot tub idea is GREAT, damnit!  
** **PrettyPoppy** **: Well, you're 'crack' at it was great! This one took me forever, I suppose writing fights is my kryptonite. Especially when I heart them both so so so much! lol  
** **Stormie** **: DON'T burn the guild down? AWWW! Ure no fun! Hehe! Yea, Gaajie's pretty great that way! He let the Nalu finish and keep the Gajevy eyes from being tainted all at the same time! XD  
** **Ivy** **: IKR! Freakin Mira... I loves her face so much! She's about to be the solo den mother too! o.o  
** **PowerGurl** **: SWEET! That means you are AWESOME! Yaaay for awesomeness! :D thankyou!  
** **DiscoPanic** **: Twisty turny lemony luv! Mwahaha! Nice to see you again my lovely!**

* * *

Episode 34  
A Journey Tomorrow

"Better hurry up and place your bets guys! The fight's about to start!" Cana called out loudly with the use of an old, rolled up _Sorcerer's Weekly._ She was ecstatic that this was happening in broad daylight. For a while there she thought she'd have to organize this little get-together covertly, and what fun would that have been?

Practically the whole guild was circled around Natsu and People-sized Happy holding his bow staff like he knew how to use it. She couldn't wait! All those years watching Natsu fight had to count for something! With the same smirks on both their faces, it really did seem like Natsu was his dear old daddy.  
 _Aww, it's so damn cute I think I'm gonna be sick..._

What she found most comical however, was how Lucy had pointedly stormed past Natsu to stand on Happy's side of the ring. It would seem that this operation was the beginnings of an adorable little lover's quarrel. She was standing there with folded arms, doing everything she could to not look at the flame head.

Cana just shook her head, loving the drama and kept taking her bets.

Levy jogged into the circle and offered Natsu a bottle of water with a smile, "Seriously Natsu, don't over do it. We've got a long journey tomorrow and I don't want to hear a lot of whining."

The wizard looked at her indignantly as he snatched the bottle from her, "When do I EVER whine?" After he took a swig of the water, he grinned back at her, "I think you're getting your dragons mixed up."

With a completely deadpanned expression, Levy took the bottle back from him to hear his whimper and she said, "Yeah. Sure Natsu. _I've_ got my lizards confused."

To Natsu's scoff, she turned around to offer Happy the other bottle she held.

The fire dragon frowned at her back. No one seemed to understand his side of the argument. Happy couldn't go with them because the creeps would be all over them with such a magical being in their midst. The exceed could get big now. _Big!_ Gajeel always got to train with Pantherlily, but this was the one and only chance he'd get to spar with Happy for some time. The trek to Sabertooth was going to take forever. Live life while you're alive, right? Who knows? He might get gobbled up by flesh-eaters tomorrow.

He grinned at that. Like they'd ever get him!

Speaking of living to live however... even with all the different scents of so many guild members, picking Lucy out of the crowd was easy. So easy that he may as well count his Lucy-honing skills as a sixth-sense. A determined smirk came over his face and he started heading for her.

Lucy wasn't looking at him. She was standing between Elfman and Max, watching them argue over whether Happy or Natsu would win. Elfman's argument was typical, Natsu was a real man, and _real_ men don't loose. Max's argument for Happy was intriguing though, and made things much easier in her effort to keep from looking at Natsu. Now that they were lovers, watching him with that I'm-about-to-fuck-you-up face was way too sexy for her to stay mad at him.

She wasn't about to be one of those women who just melted every time her other half looked her way.

Everyone began to quiet and Lucy looked over to see what was going on. The few people who'd worked their way in front of her moved over and suddenly Natsu was there, right before her. With that smoldering gaze that made warmth pool in her stomach and sent chills up her spine.

"Na-Natsu, what're you—"

The dragon stepped up so close that their bodies pressed together and he bent over the small distance to her lips as both his warm hands came to scoop up her cheeks. "For luck," was all he said when he leaned over to kiss her. He took full advantage of the mouth she'd held ajar and mixed the warmth of his mouth with hers as he tasted her, caressing her tongue in a way that made her legs feel weak.

So many in FairyTail had waited for this to happen for years, _years_ with nothing but complete idiotic, obliviousness coming from both Celestial mage and dragonslayer. Thus the observers around them at that moment became completely discombobulated—but then—if her cheeks hadn't already been pink from Natsu's alluring kiss in such a public setting, then they would have turned that way when everyone—and I mean everyone—grew quite raucous with their whoops and hollers.

Lucy's hands came up to hold onto his wrists, because he was indeed, making her melt. How was he able to put so much passion in a kiss if he'd only ever kissed her?

The answer engulfed her even as his searing tongue caressed her with so much love that her mind turned to jelly. They were made for each other. Soulmates. Or in dragon talk, subtract the soul and leave the mates.

And now the entire guild new it.

Their cries sounded muffled to her, for Natsu's efforts consumed her enough that she became ready to drag him into a secluded corner and finish what he started. When he released her lips, the fire in his eyes reflected the Celestial flame brewing in hers. He flashed her a formidable grin and her grip on his wrists tightened. Her voice sounded distant to her as she said, "I love you, Natsu."

His grin simmered to sincere and he put his forehead to hers, "I love you too."

Still feeling his lips on hers, Lucy licked her lower lip while she smiled, _Well... maybe a little melting isn't so bad..._

The guild called out with renewed vigor as Natsu kissed her again, chastely, before he turned back to stand next to Happy, punching a fist in his hand. "You ready for this, Happy?"

The exceed's tail twitched and he glanced at Carla, to which her tail frizzed and she yelled, "Don't even think about it, Tom Cat!"

"Aww." Happy pouted, touching his fingertips together with ears turned down.

Natsu slapped him on the back hard enough to make him step forward to catch himself, "Aww don't worry bout it, Happy. She'll come around."

"Humph!" Carla tipped her chin upward with a sniff.

"Alright love birds!" Cana rolled her eyes with hands on her hips, but she wasn't fooling anyone with that smile on her lips. "Let's start knockin some heads!"

"AYE!" Called out nearly half the guild.

"Alright Happy, don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya—WHOOP! ACK!" Natsu was just beginning to get into his stance when the exceed used something that looked very similar to speed magic to zip toward Natsu, crouch on all fours and thrust a long feline leg out that swept Natsu's feet out from under him. The wizard fell right on his derriere, " _Hey...!_ " His typical response would be to proclaim that a cheap shot—but since it was Happy...

He blinked at the blue cat still crouched before him and grew a huge smile, "not _BAD_ , Happy!"

Happy just grinned back, "You better get up Natsu, cuz my next kick'll send your head into the ground!"

Reptilian eyes widened because, just as promised, Happy was flipping in the air and crashing his foot where Natsu's head had been just a second ago. He'd just barely rolled out of the way!

Flipping backwards, the dragon landed at the perimeter of the crowd's clearing in a crouch with one palm flat on the ground before him. " _Alright!_ I'm all fired up now!" Words could not express how excited he was. Happy was amazing! Quite possibly faster than him and with an impressive kick to boot. He must be using a variation of the sky magic he uses to fly. Happy could always do that as easy as others breathed.

Pride reached all corners of Natsu's soul as his hands and feet flamed up and he ran at the exceed. He threw two punches first, then dodged Happy's counter with the bow staff by fainting to the side. However Happy must have anticipated that because even before his partner finished dodging, he thrust the other side of his staff upward to crash right into the dragon's face.

"Aaagg!" Natsu fell onto his back, but he didn't have any time to feel the pain, because Happy was already right on top of him. The cat knew not to give someone like Natsu even a moment's reprieve. He stomped a foot right at his face. The resulting blur of pink hair only barely rolling out of the way and he jumped to his feet with gritted teeth.

The spectators were going nuts! Nearly everyone was cheering for Happy, they hadn't expected the cat to hold up so well—too many of them still saw the tiny exceed that had hatched from the egg little Natsu had found.

The dragon's feet were spread wide and he grinned manically at the blue cat. "Way to go, Happy!"

The exceed held his staff before him formidably with another identical grin and swishing tail. "I know all your moves, Natsu!"

"No you don't!" Natsu scoffed.

"KICK HIS ASS HAPPY!" Lucy and Levy chanted from the crowd, bringing others to roar in laughter.

Natsu pouted towards them, "Heey! _LUCE!_ "

"Better pay attention, Natsu!" Happy was flying toward him fast, Natsu smirked and made a punch right at his face once he reached him but the cat flashed out of the way and causing his opponent to stumble forward.

Happy was behind him! Natsu grinned, "Look who's predictable now!" He'd faked his stumble and turned around quick with his other fist in full flame. It found purchase in the middle of the exceed's staff, and Natsu pushed his fist against it hard. Happy's heels dug into the walkway and was skidded back some, but nothing enough to make him let down his guard. _Shit!_ Natsu thought to himself, _maybe Lucy was right and I did use up a lot of my energy earlier. Hehe! Energy_ well _spent!_

"Give it up, Natsu!" Happy smirked, "You don't have any surprises against me, but you, heh, you've never seen me fight!"

Natsu's eyes widened as the hands Happy held his staff with twisted, suddenly releasing the bow staff's full potential as a three-sectioned staff. All his pushing gave way from the middle section's slack, but he managed to lean to the right in an effort to pound into Happy anyway. All Happy had to do to avoid this, though, was to faint further right himself while bopping the dragon on the head with the top section while doing so.

"DAMNIT!" Natsu growled, somersaulting away from him before standing up straight and glaring at the cat. "Wouldja _STOP THAT!?_ "

Elegant white wings manifested behind Happy as he chuckled, "No way Natsu! This is way too much fun!"

"Oh... you ain't SEEN fun yet!" The dragon cackled with steam leaking from his mouth.

Not but only the warrior wizards were able to follow their fight after that. To most it only appeared to be brief flashes of red and blue. Levy sweatdropped, "Maaan Lulu. Happy's really holding his own."

"I know!" Lucy exclaimed with giddiness, "this is so great! I'm never gonna let Natsu live this down!"

Erza stood next to them with folded arms, watching the brawl closely. "Happy is using that staff as an extension of his arm, Pantherlily trained him well." Lucy jumped, when had she gotten here?

"Geheh," Now Gajeel stood on the other side of Levy. He'd been on Natsu's side of the crowd before, "Lily told me a little 'bout that. He said he'd been impressed on how he'd mixed Natsu's and his fightin styles to make onna his own. Haven't seen lil Salamander this worked up inna long time." He cupped his hands and yelled out, _"GO FER THE JUGGULAR, DAMNIT!"_

Lucy sweatdropped, "If Natsu thinks I'm playing nurse after this..."

Levy giggled. She still wasn't over that kiss he'd done right in front of everyone. It was so romantic! Gajeel would never do anything like that—he was a very private person, she supposed it was something that came hand in hand with his tough guy act.

The battle between Happy and Natsu lasted until sundown, with both of them panting, banged and bruised. FairyTail had grown quiet. Who was going to tilt the other off their feet first?

Natsu raised a brow as Happy began attaching his staff again as he watched him warily. No matter how hard the fight had been, the dragon just didn't have it in him to get angry. He was way too proud of his cat. He'd thought it more than once: Happy was amazing. Natsu's face was smudged with soot and when he stood up straight, wiping his nose, he only smeared it more. With a smile for the exceed, he held out his hand, "Great job Happy. I know the guild will be safe with you here kickin ass."

Happy's ears perked as the bow staff clicked back in place. Those words coming from his lifelong partner meant everything to him. He walked up to him and took his hand and they stared at each other for a moment as twin evil smirks edged on their mouths.

"Looks like a tie, boys and girls!" Cana called out, and the crowd erupted into a cacophony of cheers. For once, the card mage wasn't going to be bitter about handing back IOUs. That little rough and tumble had been too good. BUT, to keep things rolling right along, she did feel it necessary to say _one_ more thing...

"Good thing Natsu got that good luck kiss, or Happy would be stuck peelin a dragon from the concrete!"

Between the deafening laughter and the many, many slaps to the back Natsu received—he was quiet sore by the time Cana dragged both him and Happy to the guild for drinks.

o.o;;

Erza seemed pretty upset about being volunteered to go to Blue Pegasus and tried to get guild members to indulge her in a game of Guildmaster before so many left their separate ways. However such a request cleared the guild hall faster than an undead mongrel turns crispy under fire.

Natsu breathed heavily, leaning against the wall of the window he'd slipped through.

 _That was close! Like I'm gonna play THAT game again. NO WAY! Erza's fuckin nuts!_

It bothered him that Lucy had never joined them in the guild. With a twitch of his nose he curiously looked up in a nearby tree to see the blonde sitting there with her back to him, leaning against the trunk.

 _Why the hell is she up there?_

He walked closer to the tree with a frown. Was she sleeping? Jumping up onto a nearby branch and swinging onto the one where she sat was simple. He landed with a squat and their eyes met instantly. Lucy pressed her lips together and looked away. Tilting his head inquisitively, he crawled over her legs to search her face, "Luce?"

Hearing her sigh and wrap her hands around his neck made him breath again. He'd thought for a second that she was mad at him again. A thought that was confirmed by the tilt of her brows with him firmly in her clutches. "Natsu... you're a jerk."

"Wha, wha whaat? Why?!" Maybe he could just fish out of her arms and run away if she— _Ack! She just grabbed two handfuls of my hair..._

"I wanted to be mad at you, for not listening... but, I think you were right and I don't want to admit it"

 _What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean?_

"I understand why you wanted to spar with Happy now, but... did you have to embarrass me in front of the whole guild doing it?"

"What?" Natsu squawked, "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You did so!"

"Did not!"

Natsu winced when the blonde tightened her grip on his hair. "Natsu... people don't kiss other people like that out where the whole world can see!"

"Oh that." He grinned, "that was pretty great!"

"Natsu!"

The dragon adjusted himself so that he squatted over her legs and took hold of her wrists, loosening their grip. From there he took her hands into his and looked into the flame behind her eyes, "Luce. I don't know why, but I needed everyone to see that you are with me. I love you, and I ain't putting up with anyone thinkin they won't have to go through me to get to you."

Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that grew, "I know why."

"You do?"

"Because you're an old, stingy dragon that has to mark his territory!"

"Hey!" Natsu growled, "I'm not old!"

The star maiden giggled, of course _that's_ what he'd argue about. "Sure Natsu, you were only born hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Not old at all."

Natsu growled more and pressed his forehead to hers, "You weren't complaining earlier."

"A minor lapse in judgment is all," Lucy cooed as she enjoyed egging him on.

"No way, Luce! We're mated, and there's not a single thing on this planet that can change that. You're MY treasure, and that's how it stays." His eyes burned with the meaning of what he spoke.

Lucy shook her head at the crazy dragon man that had managed to steal her heart. At least it was safe with him. Taking her hands back from him, the mage caressed his cheeks and leaned his head closer to her, "I love you too, Knucklehead."

Natsu chuckled under his breath as he reached her lips, kissing her gently. Lucy pulled away when she felt her partner begin to grow more vigorous. She wasn't about to entertain whatever he may need sated right here in this tree. Lucy giggled at his whimper though. "Come on, Flamebrain. Let's get you cleaned up."

A smirk came onto Natsu's face that made her stutter, "What...?"

"Thought cha said you weren't gonna play nurse."

Lucy puffed out a cheek and pushed him right out of the tree. "Stop listening in on other people's conversations!"

Natsu just smiled, there was a great fire simmering in his mate.

o.o;;

FairyTail's Celestial mage was originally going to take Natsu into the large bathing room at Fairy Hills, but she'd heard so many voices echoing down that hall that she passed it by without a glance. Something as simple as walking by guild members with his hand in hers was already generating cat calls and lewd comments. Not to mention the swooning she saw Mirajane do.

Taking a bath with Natsu would have been nice... but she wasn't going to push her luck when she KNEW the entire guild was talking about her and Natsu being the newest FairyTail couple.

Natsu was being uncommonly quiet. Walking to the home they shared with their family was abnormally nice and peaceful. Once they got up to the top floor, Lucy whined out, "Ohh... why did Gajeel insist on us all living on the top floor like this? It's exhausting!"

Natsu squeezed her hand, "He's just a big schmuck, Luce. It's all cuz everything here already smells like Levy. When somethin smells like their mate, it smells like home."

"It does?"

He smiled to himself, resting his hand on the door knob of the extended apartment. "Yea. Guess that's why I sniffed out your place so easily. Smelled _great_."

The mage blushed as he pulled her with him into their home. A quick glance had her mention that it seemed that they were the first to make it back.

"Yea," Natsu replied. "Iron face was waiting on Levy outside that over-sized bathroom, and Wendy was walkin the grounds with Lisanna and a few others. Place is all ours!" He began to plop on the couch, but yelped when Lucy caught him mid fall by his scarf.

"Oh no you don't, Natsu! You're all dirty from playing with Happy! Don't even THINK about sitting on Levy's sofa!"

The dragon groaned as she dragged him with her down the hall and pushed him into the bathroom. "Now don't come outta there until all that soot is down the drain, bub!"

Natsu grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. "Wait a sec, Luce."

Blonde hair curtained her shoulder as she turned around, "Yea Natsu?"

"This may be the last time we get to be alone together for a while, stay with me."

A smile grew on her lips. Stay with me was quickly becoming one of her favorite phrases. "Um, sure Natsu. ...Of course I will."

"Great!" He grinned, closing the door behind her. "You can scrub my back!"

"Ugh. Figures you'd put me to work."

Some people out there are always afraid that if they take their friendship into something deeper, that their ability to merely be friends vanishes into thin air. Others constantly avoid acknowledging who could have been more than friends because they fear loosing that companion when their love eventually diminishes, dissipating the relationship with their friendship. Pessimism like that can put a damper on anything.

Such a series of what-ifs, and may-have-beens were not regrets that would ever plague the two new lovers sharing time together that night. For their friendship was in full bloom as Lucy wiped his face and Natsu surprised her with occasional splashes, eventually resulting in a water fight that neither won. The apartment echoed with their merriment as Levy and Gajeel made it home, a knowing smile passing between them.

There was truly something special about a dragon's claim, but a wise man never questions a good thing.

* * *

 **Alright! For those of you who know me well (especially my love of Ban the Undead...), I would like to take this moment to say that I had Happy's three sectioned staff planned out from the start! Although it WAS tempting to change it to four-sectioned as a nod to my favorite Fox Sin, I stayed true to my plan and kept it three. SO THERE!**

 **Just another reason for me to adore my sexy Sin of Greed. He's just... my kinda guy. ;)**

 **Lotsa stuff goin down from here on out! You never know what team I'm gonna switch to as FairyTail members travel a zombie infested world. But I will tell ya this, u never know if the bonus dialogue might have a heads up to other plots rising. It comes with only 13 comments per chappie—so come on down and chat it up with Lick! I only bite a lil. ;D**

 **Just for you my lovelies**

 _ **Seriphia  
**_ _ **aka  
**_ _ **Lick**_

 _ **And here is that promised xtra dialogue for the lucky 13!**_

* * *

Jellal: *watches Erza pack bag after bag for their trip while mumbling to herself* Erza... perhaps we could refrain from carrying so much...?

Erza: *turns and glares at him like the devil himself claimed her* And just why exactly would I do that?

Jellal: *trying not to appear intimidated* Yes well... requipting isn't something we will be doing much of... considering the infestation.

Erza: But we must still be prepared for everything.

Jellal: *walks over and examines a few of the things packed and pulls out a rather revealing nightie* Hmm, yes. Everything...

Erza: *blushes* Er, um... yes... well...

Jellal: *drops it back in the bag and begins to walk away* I suppose if these are the things you wish Ichiya to see you in... then who am I to stand in your way...

Erza: _*_ quickly changes from red to blue* Ahh... yes, Blue Pegasus... we are heading to Blue Pegasus... hmm. Of course I can do without, um, a few things.

Jellal: *smirks to himself with his back still to her* Is there something you feel you need to tell me... Erza?

Erza: NO! *answers faaaar too quickly not to be up to something* No. no. You are completely right, Jellal. I will... refrain from packing anything... unnecessary.

Jellal: If you desire to use your more than worthy sex appeal on the perfume wizard, all I ask is that you let me know. *still smirking to himself*

Erza: *shutters* No no! You are completely right, Jellal. I'll go over everything and... *grimaces* pack... lighter...

Jellal: *glances at several other bags already packed. It was going to be a long night*

:p


	35. Ep 35: Glimpses into the Post-Apocalypse

**Heeeey! I missed you! *hugs and squeezes (and of course) LICKS!***

 **Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!  
** **At least let a girl dream!**

 **I lick ure lovable face!**

 **LoveFiercely** **: Badass Happy! HELL YEA! He deserves it! :D Let's cross our fingers and hope Sabertooth is still safe and sound. o.o  
** **DiscoPanic** **: We have entered the Walking Dead zone here, super excited for all the upcoming interpersonal conversations and internal drama as FairyTail interacts with other survivors. It's taken a long time to get here. This is kinda the beginning of Season two, lol. Toldja this was gonna be a long ride. ^^;;  
** **MoonTigerLily** **: XD Just read ahead! Gray notices those lighter bags! He's been Erza's sole partner for the past two years! Haha!  
** **Stormie** **: Water logged zombies are GROSS! Yucky yucky! Haha! And... GIVE LULU a break! ...She's prolley a lil sore after the double pounding. XD Luvya gurl!  
** **SilentMaiden** **: I know I already toldja, but I'll say it again: you make me happy, and super glad I could help. ^.^  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Yea, my mental image even changed after I learned what Carla's human form looks like. But he's still blue, tall and a lil on the lanky side. Think: more housecat, less panther. Hehe. Ooo! And I think he'd have a few blue spiky tufts on the top of his kinda like Natsu's. LOL Jellal's super power. XD  
** **PhiaFairy** **: IKR! Happy needs some kickass-ive-ness! Hehe!  
** **MyLuv** **: Haha! Lucy felt the SAME way about that kiss, Luv! And yes, Happy is still adorable, even people sized! :3 GUILDMASTER GAAAME! IKR! Them dragons and their ears! XD  
** **Romeo? Whozzat? o.O  
** **PrettyPoppy** **: Hehehe! Thanku my lovely flower! No... FEED ME MORE JUVES Z FIC! MOOAR! Come on, spend some time in that lovely new office of yours! ^.^  
** **MsKittyLick** **: NO LICK-HONING! I'm a ninja and you can't sniff me out... well, cept when I wear my body spray that makes me smell like a cherry lollipop. :3 Never leave home without it! I SMELL LICKABLE! WAHAHA! I luv you mai wifey!  
** **LivingDeadRabidFangirl** **: OMG THANKU! Haha! Peeps from my other running fic actually wrote** ** _The Lick's Commandments_ that I recently engraved in my profile. XD It means so much to hear someone say it here too! TY TY TY! *lick lick lick!*  
** **FlameDragonHime** **: Yea, I will not disagree! Ichiya is a total creep! XD I'm so glad you enjoyed to story! It's so much fun when I get comments from older chappie and slowly hear thoughts as the reader progresses through the story! Thankyou Hime-chan! I revisited the story right along with you! :3  
** **Ivy** **: Never? Awww, dun tell Jellal that! XD and... YAAAAS! Going to Lamia Scale is gonna be fuuuuuuun! *grin*  
** **Roxy** **: *BIG halo on top of head, not even crooked this time!* Ya liked that didja?**

Episode 35  
Glimpses into the Post-Apocalypse

 _Dear Mom,_

 _You're never gonna believe it, but me and Natsu are actually an item now! He's a little rough around the edges, but I wouldn't have him any other way. I know I've already talked about him so much that you've gotta be sick of it—but I can't help it!_

 _Best relationship-status change ever._

 _He calls me his "mate!" Can you believe it? Like, what a total beast right? It's certainly growing on me though. It's definitely more than girlfriend... and the way he keeps looking at me, I can't help but wonder if it's more than wife too. Actually, it's kinda confirmed with the way he spoke to Gajeel before we... ahem._

 _Let's just say I'll be sure to eat a piece of wedding cake for you too if Erza doesn't snatch it up first._

 _I love you, Mom! It's been forever since I've written, I know. Things have been a little crazy—but we've pulled through! Just like always! FairyTail prevails and all that, ya know. Levy's doing great, her and Gajeel are "mates" too, can you believe it!?_

 _I don't want you to worry, but we're heading back to Sabertooth today. It's gonna be a long hike. Natsu and Gajeel are going with us this time though, so if nothing else—at least Levy and I will have someone to pick on! We'll be safe, I promise._

 _Lucky Lucy Heartfilia  
_ _x  
_ _Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel_

*chibi doodle of Lucy with hearts for eyes next to names*

 _Hehe! Sorry Mom, just had to see it on paper, love you!_

o.o;;

Natsu laid in the blankets watching his mate smile softly as she wrote, sometimes smiling brighter but never fading lower than the sweet, soft smile that graced her face currently. She'd sneaked over to the wall and leaned against it while she wrote, probably thinking he was still sleeping. Well not on his life. Natsu was fairly certain he'd always know if she got up now. The two of them were forever bonded.

And he couldn't be happier about it.

 _What was it that Final Gate chick said? Once I let her under my skin, I begin to make it better? Sounded pretty damn weird at the time, but it makes since the more I think about it.  
_ _Fuck... I've been doin a lotta thinkin lately. Gotta cut that out. Damn Luce has some long legs..._

Despite Natsu's ever channel surfing inner thoughts, he found himself exceedingly proud that throughout all the horrible things she'd been through; she'd never stopped writing. Perhaps it wasn't a novel, but there was always time for that later. Maybe he should make her a desk like the one his dumb big brother used as tinder.

 _I think she'd like that._

Natsu's tongue trailed over his teeth as his eyes began trailing down the rest of her. There were quite a few bite marks that were starting to turn purple on her neck, and more still under that tank top. Hmm, had she seen those yet? Briefly wondering if she'd be mad, he dismissed the idea. If it'd hurt, then she surely would have said something at the time. Still though, did that mean he was out of the woods?

 _It's her own fault for tasting so damn good._

Natsu was plummeting down the rabbit hole of delicious Loopy Lucy-taste when she looked up from her paper while folding it neatly to fit its envelope. Her eyes widened just before she chuckled, "Heya Natsu, I thought you were still sleeping."

A grin greeted her as he rolled over and tilted his head backwards to look at her from an upside-down perspective. "Nah."

The blonde's face quickly melted into a soft smile that spoke of the love she held for him. Their eye lock was cut off too soon for the stingy dragon when she stood up to stretch, abruptly causing him to conclude that he really, really liked it when she stretched. What a great way to appreciate that body of hers! It was just that much more rewarding when she crouched over his head and granted him a chaste peck to his lips. He hadn't expected that...

She smiled at his dumb-founded expression and she sat back up, "Now get up, Knucklehead. They're probably waiting on us by now."

Passing her a half grin, Natsu supposed round three could wait. He was pretty hungry. The dragon arched his back to swing his legs up to bounce to his feet and offered his mate a hand up. "Aye sir."

o.o;;

Jellal's eyes leveled onto the battle maiden that had wielded his own heart against him for longer than she knew. This particular battle was one that he could fight no longer. No more excuses, no more dodging the issue. Nothing more than a minor detail finally being made official.

So why must she have that smug smirk on her face?

The two of them stood at the counter with Mirajane on the other side, smiling sweetly, waiting for Jellal's answer. Levy was also there leaning on the counter cupping her head in her hands next to Mirajane. That cheerful undead girl was wagging a metaphorical tail at Erza having won this war at last.

Jellal's deep brown eyes never looked away from the battle mage as he confirmed his decision in a low baritone. "Red. The very shade of scarlet as her hair, here on my right arm to match her left."

At least his choice switched his love's pompous attitude for one of humility. The swooning that Mirajane and Levy did certainly helped too as Jellal took his turn to smile as the she-demon marked him as FairyTail's.

Erza was fighting down a most unwelcome blush as Mirajane was all smiles, holding up Jellal's hand, "Everyone say hello to FairyTail's newest wizard!"

There weren't many in the hall so early this morning, but for those who were—they called out loud enough for those missing. Jellal was finally home.

o.o;;

Escaping a guild surrounded by walking rotten corpses was not something to be taken lightly. Only Levy and Lucy's team would take the underground passage. The other two teams were to go over the wall and conduct a final crowd control service before departure. The travelers grouped outside the guild this morning to discuss an ideal plan of attack, much to the fire dragon's insult.

"Awww, _come on!_ Just lemme burn them to a crisp so everyone can just waltz right outta here!"

Erza sighed, having already been through this over one hundred times.

"Geez Flametard!" Gray rolled his eyes, "How many times do we gotta tell ya we don't want a huge fire? Juvia ain't gonna be around to put it out, ya know."

"Whad'ju call me Snowflake?!" Natsu ground his teeth at the ice wizard.

Lucy rolled her eyes and tugged at his scarf, "Cool off, Natsu! Or I'm gonna ask Juvia to dunk you!"

"An endeavor Juvia may accomplish before receiving such a request..." The rain woman drawled with a slightly raised blue brow.

All faces turned at the sound of Loke's voice as he walked toward them with Aries and Virgo. Virgo was holding Equuleus' reigns and the horse whinnied happily at the sight of Lucy. "All of you are gonna have to relax if you expect to make it out there longer than a day. Geez, stop thinkin with your magic and start thinking with your heads. Out there is no playtime."

Erza folded her arms, "We are all quite aware of the fact, Loke."

Loke folded his arms and gave Natsu a sidelong glance. He couldn't believe Lucy had asked the three of them to stay here and watch over FairyTail. "Yeah? Well it seems that some of us need a reminder."

Natsu frowned, "You talkin to me, Housecat?"

"And if I am?" Loke's brow raised, he was in no mood for placating the loose cannon's problematic temper.

Lucy sighed and laid a hand on Natsu's shoulder as Levy waved her arms passively, "Come on guys! We're heading out like... now. Let's not fight!"

A soft smile graced Erza's lips from under her bangs, "That is what FairyTail does best..."

Not a soul around was willing to inquire about the three bags burdening Jellal and the one smaller backpack the battle maiden herself wore; though Gray was hard pressed not to, those bags Jellal wore looked many times over lighter than the stuff he'd always had to carry for Erza.

The lion spirit only smiled and pointed at Natsu with his thumb from over his shoulder, "I'll behave. Lucy wants us to stay here, we'll stay here." He paused then turned to look dead on at the flame tamer, "but you better bring my summoner back in one piece."

"Oh don't you worry about that." Natsu grumbled, "you just remember your house training."

Loke growled but managed to simply straighten his suit and nod to Lucy before taking his leave. Virgo handed her Equuleus' reigns and pulled the wide-brimmed hat Lucy had taken from the horse's previous owner from her apron. "I tried to clean it as best I could, Princess, but it is still discolored, should I be punished now?"

"My slaver hat!" Lucy yelped and took it happily, "thank you, Virgo!"

"...Slaver hat?" Both Gray and Juvia asked under their breath, the rain woman sporting a hint of blush while wondering what Lucy's previous experiences in the post apocalyptic world were.

Aries stood there fidgeting, but finally snatched her summoner into a bone crunching hug, "I'm so sorry, Ma'am... just please, be careful!"

The star maiden's surprise ended quickly and she returned Aries' embrace, "Sure thing, Aries. Please take care of Loke for us."

The spirit blushed, "Um... okay." She let go of her and bowed awkwardly, "Uh, s,sorry!"

Lucy quickly swung onto the paint and passed a smile at Natsu to which he quickly backed away, "No way! I'm stayin on the ground!"

With a roll of her eyes, "Yesh Natsu..."

Levy chuckled and pulled herself up behind her and held Lucy's waist before all teams looked to each other, passing silent farewells.

"Requipt!" A glow surrounded the battle maiden and when subsided, revealed Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She smiled at her friends with both her swords held down at her sides. "This is not goodbye, it is merely until next time."

"Aye!"

She moved her head to gaze at Juvia, Gray and Jellal, "You'd best make haste, for if this is the final time our magic can be used freely... I do not intend to leave any for the rest of you."

A small half smile grew on Jellal's face and Gray smirked openly, "Oh yea, Erza? You're on!"

Natsu was _not_ happy watching the four of them leap over the wall into head crushing, bone breaking fun without him, "Awwww... _Damnit!_ "

"Come on, Natsu!" Lucy laughed, placing her hat on before she reeled Equuleus up and sent her running to the underground gate with Levy squealing and holding on tight.

"Geheh," Gajeel chuckled, "better hurry up Salamander or they'll leave ya behind!" He spoke even as he took off in a run after the horse.

With one last longing look at the wall the other four wizards jumped over, he groaned, "Yea, yea, I'm comin!"

Elfman and Mirajane stood fully transformed, moving the new and improved double-door gate in Lisanna's tunnel. It looked far too heavy for someone to simply push open unhindered. Once they were through, Levy watched the doors close behind them, "Be safe guys..."

Sabertooth was north, so the team circled around the wall until that was the direction they headed. Natsu took the opportunity to totally eviscerate any shamblers unlucky enough to be near their path. It made him feel a little better, but his brother growling at him to keep his fire out only lit a different fuse.

Levy laughed and patted Lucy's back while she sweatdropped at the sight of Natsu yelling at Gajeel, and Gajeel yelling right back. "There, there, Lulu, if anything, at least the trip won't be boring!"

"They're gonna draw the whole mob here if they keep this up... I don't wanna be chow!"

"Don't worry." The blunette suddenly hugged her tightly from behind, "nothing is going to happen this time. We are all stronger than we used to be, nothing'll dog us down so long as we stick together!"

"Ugh, sounds like famous last words to me..." however when she glanced back to see Levy's smile, Lucy smiled back and put a hand on the arm around her, "Yea. I guess you're right."

Levy playfully tugged her hair, "And just when exactly am I ever wrong?"

"Ah ha ha! Never, wait, lemme think, nope, never!" At least Lucy's newest sweatdrop was from happy interactions instead of dragon woes.

With the two dragons flanking the paint, their first day's travel was relatively peaceful... for the girls. Every now and then Gajeel would come back into view, smashing a head or Natsu could be spotted tripping a creep and laughing before finishing it off. To entertain themselves, the girls started to keep count of how many confirmed kills Gajeel and Natsu got—which inevitably turned into a competition for the two wizards listening in.

Festivities stopped when they reached the end of the forest. The trees ended before them like a gaping mouth revealing desolate plains as far as the eye could see with not but the occasional cactus shrubbery. "Woah," leaked from Lucy's mouth as Levy peered over her shoulder with a confused expression.

"Wait a minute." Levy frowned, feeling puzzled, "isn't there supposed to be a village just north of the forest?"

Gajeel shook his head, staring out at the open fields with a grimace. "Sure used ta be. Looks like it's been wiped out."

A closer investigation did show that there had once been foundations laid down that had held wooden shacks, but there was not even a ruin left. Lucy watched Natsu pick up a singed piece a wood and sniff it while she muttered, "But how... an entire village? Just gone?"

The iron dragon shook his head. He had hoped to bunk up in one of the houses for the night, the sun was setting and there was not near enough cover for the girls to travel in the dark. "Looks like pure anarchy hit this place."

"Anarchy?" Levy frowned sadly, she was fairly certain she and Lucy had stopped here on their way to Sabertooth over two years ago.

Natsu's foot fiddled with a larger plank of wood completely buried in sand, "Damn raiders burned the whole place down. I can still smell alla the ash under this thing."

Lucy worried her lip and Levy dismounted as Gajeel continued. "We'd come across some while keepin an eye on the dragon hunters—er," he noticed his mate's disapproving scowl. "FairyTail, but figgers there were a ton more."

"There don't seem to be any bodies... maybe they got away," Lucy murmured.

"Or just got up and walked off." Natsu grunted, promptly getting whacked over the head by his brother who motioned how upset Lucy looked.

As the fire dragon made his way to her, Gajeel said, "We make camp right here on the edge of the forest. I'll keep watch, ain't nothin gonna happen."

"No Gajeel, let me be on lookout." Levy looked up at him, "you need sleep."

To the sound of Gajeel's grunt, Natsu laid a hand on Lucy's thigh and looked up at her sincerely. "You knew things weren't gonna be pretty out here, Luce."

"Yeah... I know." Lucy lowered her gaze, fighting tears that wanted to mourn the loss of an entire village. "I just... it sucks."

"Aye," was all he said as he offered her a hand down that she accepted. Once Lucy had both feet on the ground, she promptly buried her face into his shoulder, stifling her sobs.

Levy looked over to her, "Oh Lulu..."

Natsu held her tightly while Gajeel began unpacking the tents and recalled Mirajane apologizing profusely, saying she couldn't spare more than two.

 _Jest sounds like more matchmaker bullshit if ya ask me,_ Gajeel thought to himself.

Lucy managed a stiff upper-lip and helped everyone set up. Starting a fire without magic had used to dredge up depressing memories of a long missed friend, but now with the fire dragon staring at her doing it—it was pretty comical. She and Levy could get a fire going better than him, a fact that he was none too happy about.

While they set up the cookfire, Gajeel brought back four rabbits. Mirajane had packed them rations, but they did not know how far these badlands went and figured it best live off the land for the night.

Once bellies were full (except for one gluttonous fire dragon), no one was in the mood for much talking. Levy had looked up that the small town was named Tarn and that they'd typically made their living off shepherding. The ground here used to be lush and green, Lucy could remember it clearly from the description Levy read aloud.

"Hey guys," Lucy stood slowly, depression seeping into her body language, "I'm gonna turn in. Hey Levy, thanks for being on watch tonight."

"Not a problem at all, Lulu." She smiled softly at her, thinking, _It's just like how we traveled home the last time. She's still soft to all the hardships everyone's had to face... I hope she never looses it. The world needs someone to maintain empathy._

Levy found herself surprisingly unaffected—and she hoped against hope that it wasn't due to her non beating heart.

The tents were low to the ground, just big enough for two to crawl in. Infinitely better than what she and Levy had to go on the last time they'd traveled. The star maiden immediately buried her head in the pillow inside and pressed her eyes closed. There had been children here—the mage quickly banished the memory of the first child undead she'd ever seen from her mind's eye.

 _No. I'm not going down that road again._

Not realizing how wound up her sorry attempt at sleep had made her, Lucy jumped when a head of pink hair crawled in next to her. Natsu grinned when her motions meant she was still awake and plopped his head on the pillow meant for two. "It's pretty great that Levy doesn't gotta sleep anymore! That's gonna make this field trip a ton easier!"

Lucy only sighed, not in the mood to see a lighter side to being pronounced dead.

"Hey," Natsu placed a warm hand on her side. "It's gonna be alright, Luce. Remember all those other times we had ta shack up in a tent? Ha! And that one time when ya wouldn't lemme in cuz Happy dared me to catch a skunk?"

Brown eyes sprinkled with mirth, "Oh man, how could I forget? I could even smell it with you outside!"

The dragon tapped his nose with his index finger, "Imagine how well I smelled it!"

Lucy laughed and nudged him, "Well it was your own fault! You shoulda known Happy was gunnin for you to get all nasty."

"I didn't think it'd stink that bad!" He curled his nose as he grimaced at the memory.

Lucy laughed and Natsu smiled, enjoying the sound of his mate's joviality. She then opened her eyes and smiled back at him and ran her fingers through his hair. He hummed contently as she said, "Thanks Natsu."

The wizard quickly turned up to stare at the tent's low ceiling and scratched his cheek, "For what?"

"For cheering me up, Knucklehead," Lucy giggled.

Natsu rested his hands under his head and remained quiet for a moment. The blonde watched him curiously, unable to pinpoint what he was thinking when he spoke back up while watching the top of the tent.

"Look Luce. There's no need to worry 'bout shit that happened in the past. Nuthin we can do about it, so stressin it is only gonna make ure head hurt. We're out here tryin to make things better cuz it's the future we got to look towards."

"Yea... I know you're right, Natsu—hehe, that's the first! But—"

"Hey!" Natsu rolled his head back over to glare at Lucy and poked her.

The mage giggled and shied away from the obtrusive finger, "but I don't think the lives lost should be forgotten so easily."

Natsu's brows lowered as he grew a smirk, "So don't forget'em. Nobody said they needed to be forgotten, no way—just make your peace knowin we're gonna make it better."

Somehow he'd managed to make her unable to stop the soft smile that flourished, "I gotcha, Natsu." Lucy blushed slightly, still feeling a little odd being able to kiss him whenever she wished but leaned forward anyway and did just that.

Her lover hummed contently and pressed his forehead to hers when their lips parted. Lucy giggled at the sight of his face being saturated in a big, bright smile. "I hope I never get used ta that, Luce." He wrapped his arms snugly around her waist and pulled her close.

"And I love you too, Natsu." Lucy replied as she snuggled into his shoulder. Letting a sigh escape from his nose, the wizard cradled her head protectively under his chin and ensured she would not catch a chill. It would be a while yet before he would sleep, but there wasn't any other place he'd rather be. His mate was snuggled up tightly in his arms—life couldn't be better.  
 _Well... maybe this tent could be a little bigger..._

o.o;;

After Natsu's interrogation on Levy's newfound abilities as a member of the undead, the blunette was smirking at him retreating to Lulu's tent. "Leave it to that guy to make someone happy about dying."

Gajeel grunted from behind her, "You ain't dead."

With hair long enough to cover her shoulders, it was awkward to look over it to see him standing a little behind where she sat, leaning against her knees. Her hair was so thick! Soon it was going to look like his.  
 _Wait, does my hair even grow anymore? I still need to eat... will my next haircut be my last?_

She didn't realize that she was staring at him until he raised a brow at her with his average cross-armed stuffiness. So, she decided to go with sarcastic, "Sure, and you've got adorable fluffy bunny ears and you hop instead of walk."

The dragon's frown deepened, but he walked over to her and sat behind her anyway, wrapping two thick arms over her own. "U're lucky u're cute, Shrimp."

The mage chuckled, "And you're lucky you have me around."

"Ain't got no arguments there."

Quickly banishing her laughter, Levy's eyes looked down, staring at her dragon's arms resting over hers. "Gaajie... please. You need sleep. I can handle this."

She listened to him breath for a moment until he finally said, "Tell ya what. I got no interest in goin into that damn tent by myself. Now, if you'll just move ure lil night watch over," he grunted and Levy yelped as he scooted them both backward until his back was against a tree. "Then we'll both be happy right? I got no problem sleepin under the stars and you'll be able to wake me up faster if sumthin comes our way."

"Yea, but that doesn't change the fact that you've got me pinned down all night!" Levy pouted, her emotions fighting between perturbed and flattered.

"Geheh, we all gotta make sacrifices, Shrimp."

"Yea but your quote... _sacrifice_ just means you don't have to set up a second tent."

"Ya noticed that, didja?" Gajeel smirked.

"You're never pulling that tent out again after tonight, are you?" She couldn't help it, a smile was invading her expression.

"Humph. Maybe if it rains."

Oh well. There are worst fates than being his captive every night.  
 _That is kinda what I signed up for, isn't it?_

It didn't take long before she could hear the huffs of a dragon sleeping behind her. Levy sighed and leaned into his chest. "Don't worry, Gaajie. I'll make sure we're all safe until morning when it's your shift again." She giggled at that, someday she would have to find a chance to thank Arawn for his gift. Her friends would think her crazy, sure, but she felt like a far more valuable team member now. It wasn't often that people in a world like this could ever get a full night's sleep when on the road.

 _Besides. Gajeel gets pretty cranky without his beauty sleep. He needs rest._

It made her happy beyond words that he was willing to sleep with only her to keep guard. Sure, with how he held her, all she was was the eyes... he'd wake up if she moved. Though... the trust he had in her was genuine. She was more than happy to keep him safe.  
After all, she was pretty fond of the guy.

 _Oh MAN! Just imagine all the extra reading time I'm gonna have now! :3_

* * *

 **OMG! I MISSED YOU GUYS!**

 **My truancies were absolutely NOT because of my recent acquiring of the new(ish) Fallout 4—and it CERTAINLY wasn't because of my confusion between switching BETWEEN COD zombies and Fallout with its safe/not safe water play. Kay? Kay.**

 **Beware the radiation poisoning! It's a bitch I tell ya!**

 **LUV YOU!**

 _ **PS: Yes, yes you guys, I was feeling a tad nostalgic! My first Nalu has been getting a few reviews lately and I couldn't help referencing bunny Gajeel. XD Hehe!**_

 **14 reviewers? YAY! Xtra dialogue for ya right here! *licky da faces***

* * *

Cana: *stands on wall with a mug of home brew and rosy cheeks, watching four wizards tear into the undead* Damn, lookit them go! I shoulda tried to place bets on this shit! Haha!

Happy: *floating next to her* Too bad Erza made Natsu's team go underground.

Cana: *hic* HAH! That would've been a riot! *cups hands around mouth still deftly holding her mug without spilling* COME ON GRAY! YOU GONNA LET ERZA HAVE ALL THE FUN?

Happy: There's ice everywhere, but I don't see even one frozen body.

Cana: Hahaha! Our girl Erza's purposely makin sure he doesn't a hit! Lookit him! He's so pissed!

Happy: OUCH! You see what Juvia just did to that one?!

Cana: Toldja all that water was bad fer ya! *snickers through gritted teeth*

Happy: *Laughs at Erza swiping a creep right out of Gray's face* Hahahahaha! Gotta be quicker than that Gray!

Cana: *nearly doubles over laughing from Gray cursing at Erza as she continues gory after gory swing, not even the least bit bothered by his words*

Happy: Gray's just lucky Natsu isn't here to see this!

Cana: Can you IMAGINE how much better a show it'd be though? Betcha my girl wouldn't even let a single sizzle land on that mob!

Happy: No way! Erza's good, but she wouldn't be able to keep his fire down!

Cana: *grins mischievously* Wanna make a bet, Cat?

Happy: Eep! *changes subject quickly, having already lost enough IOUs to Cana's shenanigans* Hey! Where's Wendy? She's usually here by now.

Cana: *up ends mug only to frown deeply at its emptiness* Not a clue. She's probably mad that everyone in their new lil family got sent out 'cept for her. Hope she's not takin after Flamerboy and sulkin somewhere.

* * *

 **Thanx for waiting!  
** **Much love to my lickable lovelies,**

 _ **Seriphia  
**_ _ **aka  
**_ _ **Lick!**_

 _ **:p**_


	36. Ep 36: The Flexibility of Plans

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!  
** **At least let a girl dream!**

 **Welcome back my lovelies! Step up for ure lickins!**

 **FlameDragonHime** **: Yep, it's the slaver hat she took from the slave trader Travis when he tried to take her, only to be paid back in kind by a vast retribution of flames.  
** **DiscoPanic** **: You were my 300** **th review! Seems like ya get all warm and fuzzy inside so I made sure to extend the Jerza side of things this chap just for you! Just a little insight to the status of their relationship. ;p *lick lick lick!*  
** **MoonTigerLily** **: That is something that may or may not come up later. We shall see. Luv ya!  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: The final chappie for** ** _Who Would you Dance With?_ is still swimming in my head. Lol, Methinks you doth exaggerate with Jellal, but he sure was trying to get a rise out of Erza, XD Luv ya gurl, have a wonderful Friday night!  
** **PhiaFairy** **: Thank you! I shall try not to take so dang long in the future, but unfortunately I can make no promises. Luv and licks ure way!  
** **Stormie** **: No one can say that repetition doesn't teach valuable lessons, hehe! I'm sure Cana will find more ways to swindle him out of more IOUs! XD I luv you Stormie~bae!  
** **MyLuv** **: Ikr! Blushing Erza, haha! And Juvia and the over-active imagination... priceless! Oh! And Happy is always making INNOCENT observations... mwahaha. Luv ta lick ya Luv!  
** **Ivy** **: Isn't he though? Someone should write a FairyTail X-mas spoof where Gajeel-Grinch steals Christmas. Levy Lu Who would ask, "why Double G, why?"  
** **LoveFiercely** **: Mmm, did I ever say she had better hearing? I don't recall that, but she can definitely smell the living and yes, her no need for sleep is highly desired by me as well. LOL ure comment on hearing people through closed doors. Who wants that?! XD  
** **MsKittyLick** **: Pretty sure Loke heard about that very public kiss Natsu gave her if he didn't see it for himself, word travel fast in FairyTail, hehe. BABIES! Luvit da babies! LilMisKittyLick gonna make ME some babies! Mwahahaha! About a dozen will do fine.**

 **Things have been a little hectic at home as of late, but I will continue my efforts to feed a chappie to you at least once a week—cuz I love you and desire to licky da faces.**

* * *

Episode 36  
The Flexibility of Plans

 _Gee, I hope they don't think I'm starting to act like Natsu, sneaking off like this..._ Wendy thought to herself as she slowly crept from tree to tree. It wasn't too much further, she could smell him. She made sure to move carefully, there weren't very many times Natsu and Gajeel had let her out without one of them nearby and the few times they had, it was only for the smallest of errands.

She couldn't just sit around though! Not when other members of her guild were going off to search for the other magic guilds. Besides, not all of FairyTail was back yet... what if they were in trouble? A dragon's nose could sniff out friends in trouble better if they weren't kept idle. So, for the good of her guild, and the sake of unity—she sneaked away from home.

At least that's the way she rationalized her actions as she froze behind a tree, listening and waiting for a creep with a gimpy leg to shuffle by. _Mavis... I really am becoming like Natsu! Maybe I should just go back home. They might be worried about me!_

Her nose twitched and she turned to look in front of her and immediately yelped at the sight of clammy fingers reaching for her over a bush. She turned to get away, but the cold hand found purchase on the old orange tank top that Levy had given her. An involuntary scream escaped from her lungs as she was yanked onto the ground.

 _This is it! I have to be strong. My brothers would never forgive me if I snuck out just to get gobbled up!  
_ No one could ever say she didn't go down fighting! As soon as those chilling fingertips dug into her shoulder, pushing her further into the dirt, the sky dragon tried to roll out from under its grasp. It was too heavy! Thinking fast, Wendy whirled her foot into the air instead, making contact with its head at the very moment something very loud squished into another something now splattered across her face on the ground next to her head.

"Ooooww!"

"Juvia warned Gray-sama that Wendy needed to be warned differently."

Wendy's eyes widened at the familiar voices as she looked to her side to see the rain woman standing near her holding a thick branch that she'd used to flatten the skull of a crawler heading toward them from an awkward position. Shortly after she'd kicked the owner of the cold hands (which turned out to be Gray), those same clammy fingers grabbed a hold of her ankle. So she was hunched over herself with her head on the ground in mid backward somersault, suspended by the foot that had clocked the ice-make wizard right in the jaw. "J, J, Juvia! ...Gray!"

Squawking indignantly as Gray lifted her up by her ankle and trying to hold her skirt in place, she heard his displeased voice as he glared down at her. "And just what the hell are you _doin_ out here Wendy?"

"I'm uh, well I'm, ACK!"

"Honestly, Gray-sama could put her down..." Juvia said chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Not a chance. We're takin 'er back to the guild, I ain't gonna deal with both Flametard AND Ironeyes pissed about her bein missin."

"Eeek!" Wendy started flailing her arms, "please don't! I wanna go to Lamia scale too! Agg! Your hands are FREEZING, Lemme go!"

"No way! I ain't even usin magic!"

"That doesn't change the fact that your hands feel like the cold, clammy hands of the dead! Eeek!"

With a brooding frown, Gray dropped her while Juvia giggled, "Juvia supposes she doesn't have to worry about Wendy growing up to be a love rival!"

"Ouch..."

The Ice-make wizard turned to Juvia with a agitated glare, "Damnit, Juvia, wouldja cut that out already?"

She merely giggled a little more before kneeling down to Wendy's level. "Wendy-chan? Why go to Lamia Scale? The guild will be worried."

Wendy sat up unhappily, wiping dirt from her eyes. "I was sort of hoping maybe they'd have news on Macao's team... and I wanted to see how Sherria's doing."

Gray folded his arms as his frown softened, "Wendy, it hasn't been all that long since we last checked in with Lamia Scale. If anyone had'a been there, they would've come with Jet."

Gripping her fists tightly, Wendy just shook her head. "I don't care! Anything could have happened since then, and either way Sherria should be there!" Her lip began to wobble as she tried to keep her emotions in check, "if you take me back then I'll just leave again! I know I can sniff out Romeo if I can just find somewhere he's been!"

Gray merely rolled his eyes, but Juvia laid a hand over one of the girl's fists.  
 _Little Wendy has really grown these past two years. She so much like those other two now, but the caring young girl is still there, blossoming into a fine woman.  
_ _That thinks my Gray-sama has clammy hands._

"Juvia says she can come." She sung out possibly a bit too loud to sound calm.

" _What?"_ Gray nearly fell over from surprise. "You're kidding right? Not a chance!"

Juvia was sitting on the ground in front of Wendy as she folded her arms and closed her eyes, setting her lips into a petulant frown. "Juvia did not ask Gray-sama to come. Gray-sama volunteered. Juvia says Wendy-chan can come."

Gray groaned, "That ain't happenin' Juvia."

"Come Wendy-chan." The rain woman smiled pleasantly and lifted her to her feet with her and held her shoulders as she started walking them onward. "Now tell Juvia exactly when Wendy-chan discovered Romeo-kun was her one true love! Now don't spare any details!"

"Oh! Er, well—uh..." Wendy stammered glancing back at Gray before Juvia twitched the dragon's shoulder to make her look ahead again.

Gray stood there stubbornly, watching them both walk off without him, "Tch."

"... …."

Once it became dubiously clear that Juvia was _not_ going to wait for him he groaned again, "Damnit!"  
 _To think she was easier to deal with BEFORE we became a thing... shit!_

o.o;;

Erza breathed heavily in a scorched field buried with bodies less fortunate than herself. As her eyes scanned the area for anything that moved, they ended their journey with Jellal's knowing smirk. "Something funny, Greenhorn?"

"Not at all Erza." Jellal raised a brow ever so slightly, "our fellow guild mates back at the wall were going mad watching you handle the crowd control all by yourself, as always, quite the lively band."

"Hmm... yes, about that. I did not do good enough," she spoke while reverting to her Clear Heart attire. It was her preferred clothing when venturing out into the unknown with only her weapons to aid her (much less noisy than armor), though it did materialize with a black jacket and boots. One would not want to catch a chill. Sheathing her katana and ensuring her sickles' and spear's proper placement, she continued. "Juvia was able to slip some by me. I failed in my objective."

Knowing full well that trying to compliment her by expressing that she'd more than dominated the battle was an exercise in futility; Jellal simply tilted his chin in the direction of their destination. "Come, Blue Pegasus is to the northeast."

The red head watched him walk on a moment with a small frown... she couldn't keep her intentions secret much longer.

Soon, Erza saw to it that she took the lead, ever so slowly taking a turn towards northwest. It was a surprisingly uneventful walk—until just slightly past midday when Jellal stopped, bringing a halt to their quiet stalemate. The heavenly body wizard's head was masked over as he spoke in his typical low voice, "Erza..."

The battle maiden's shoulders twitched, she'd been waiting for this but it didn't mean she was ready for it! How could she tell him? Even now, to openly expose a weakness... it was mortifying! She could feel his eyes on her back, he was no fool. She'd been leading them in the wrong direction for nearly half a day. Turning around slowly with her long ponytail swaying lightly in the breeze, she could not keep the nervous twitch from her lips, "Ye, yes, Jellal?"

In calm, steady steps, the object of her desire approached her until they were but a hand span apart. She could clearly see the distrust in his eyes and it pained her. The way his voice drawled so naturally husky did not help either, "Is there something you wish to tell me yet?"

Was her face blue? Oh Mavis please don't let her face be blue! It felt blue... with a nibble to her lips, she shamefully averted her eyes, "Oh Jellal... I just, I can't do it!"

Jellal's eyes widened slightly, "Excuse me... Erza? Can't do... what?"

Too late now, it was pouring out of her and no matter how she buried her face in her hands there was no stopping it. "Blue Pegasus! I just can't—go there! Ichiya... he'll smell me coming from a mile away and I just know... ugh!" She lifted her face back at him with eyes filled with unshed tears, "do not make me continue that path!"

Jellal slowly shook his head in disbelief. This is why she'd been so quiet? So foreboding? "You do realize that going on this trip was your idea, yes?"

"It wasn't!" Erza jumped at him, "my plan was to send someone _else_ to Blue Pegasus! It was never to be me!"

"But the duty is ours now..."

"We will still fulfill our duty, Jellal!" Erza pointed a explanatory finger up in the air, "I have every intention of speaking with Blue Pegasus," she began to become excited the more she told him of her plan, "just not in person."

Jellal's brow twitched, betraying his tightly held thoughts but was thankfully saved from exposure due to the hood he wore. _She has gone crazy... is this some nefarious spell that has been placed upon her? Surely she cannot be that disturbed to see the perfume wizard..._

Under Jellal's unyielding gaze, Erza explained more quickly. "If we just travel to Crocus instead, then we can get the lacrima up and running again. That way," her voice took a turn to cheerful, "we can simply _call_ Blue Pegasus!"

"The capitol?..." She's mad, completely out of her mind. "The journey there will take more than twice the time it would to get to your allies' guild. That, and may I mention that we would be wandering into the most densely populated city in all of Fio—"

He grunted when Erza buried her head into his shoulder and clung to him tightly. "The greater the hardship, the greater the reward, please Jellal... I simply cannot go to Blue Pegasus! What if he... _sniffs me..._ " Erza shuttered, reliving a particular memory not unlike the horror the world has since taken a turn toward. _**(MAAAAAAANNNNNNN)**_

Jellal was completely taken aback by how passionately she did not wish to see Ichiya. How could he refuse such a woman as this? Taking her shoulders, he positioned her to gaze into his eyes. "Erza... you are the senior member of FairyTail here. I will follow your lead." A hint of a smirk graced his lips, forever hidden from her by the scarves wrapping his face, "though as a member of your guild, I must press the issue once more." Jellal narrowed his eyes, "are you sure breaking orders is the best course of action?"

The relief in her eyes was obvious. Her head tilted as though it felt heavy as she said, "I feel this is the only course of action, we will still get word to them—and if all goes well we can get word to all just as we could have before all of," Erza stepped back from him and used both her arms to motion to everywhere, "this."

"You know I will follow you to the ends of the earth, Erza. If this is your plan, then I will stand by you."

The battle maiden grew the barest tease of a blush.

 _Perhaps... I do not need to keep—all—my weaknesses to myself..._

She cleared her throat and stated general geography that of course Jellal already knew. "Very well. Crocus is to the west, south of the mountains that Sabertooth resides on. As you said, it is a long journey. We should make haste."

As Erza moved to leave, the wizard she turned from lifted a hand from his cloak to catch her wrist, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder back to him. When he did nothing more, nor release her arm she inquired, "Jellal?"

A rather feminine yelp was heard when he suddenly whirled her into his arms with only a flick of his wrist, but the sound only survived by the echoes of trees for it was quickly cut off. Before the warrior was able to realize where she'd been pulled, Jellal held the back of her neck firm and kissed her deeply. Erza sighed in delighted surprise and pressed her hand flat against his chest as the other grasped the back of his tunic. No matter how many times she'd tasted him now, he never failed to delight. His tongue was able to caress hers with such majesty that even the edges of closed eyes could see sparks. The feel of his other hand slipping below her shoulders to dip down her back sent a rush of heat to instantaneously warm every inch of her body, forcing a moan to pour from her mouth to his.

Erza leaned into him, reciprocating his passion. Feeling pleased when her efforts caused him to take a step back to steady himself, she smiled inside and out. Victory was hers despite his sneak attack. Breaking away from such an embrace was not easy, but few things were in her life. Raising both her hands to his shoulders, she pulled away just enough to make him lean forward to try and keep contact as she continued to deny him with a sly smile.

A smile he mirrored when he realized her intent to halt them so soon. Through that smile, Jellal drawled, "Pointing out directions will not make me forget the great Erza Scarlet is defecting her orders..." His eyes flicked to the lustrous red hair his fingers began toying with, "however more endeavors such as this... has a way of making a man forget about just about anything."

The battle maiden chuckled silently, enjoying the way her breasts pressed against him with the absence of armor. "I trust that you have enough fortitude to recall something as rare as this no matter what the future holds." Her eyes sparkled with mirth when he hummed his disagreement. Erza stroked her love's cheek affectionately, "our agreement still stands, Jellal. Best be on the lookout for a baker during our journey..."

Backing away from him with a smirk so cunning that fox would be proud, she turned to walk in the direction of their new destination while Jellal watched her sway her hips ever so slightly.

The wizard stared unashamed as his expression translated his determined thoughts with ease while he adjusted the cloth back over the bottom half of his face. His blood boiled with anticipation.  
 _Oh you will have your wedding cake, Erza. No post-apocalyptic world will keep me from having you for my bride..._

* * *

 **Didn't make the extra dialogue this time around, but my love for you will never waver. ^.^ Many licks your way!**

 **All for you my lovelies  
** **Seriphia aka Lick**

 ***~.㈴3.~***


	37. Ep 37: Apples Part of a Well Balanced D

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!  
** **At least let a girl dream!**

 _ **Licky time starts now!**_

 **MyLuv** **: *listens to music too loud jammin to a little song called "I eat Romeos for Breakfast"* Hmm? What was that Luv? Gruvia and Jerza are adorable? Well hell yea they are! :3  
** **FlameDragonHime** **: I seem to recall a certain legendary strawberry that has more flavor... the MOST flavor to rule them all. Soooo... let's send Pantherlily's ass over to find enough of those to decorate the cake with. Not too hard right? ...right? He'll remember where they found it. Hehehehehehehe...  
** **SilverRayofSunshine** **: I missed hearing from you! Damn that adulting. Bothersome pains in the ass. Our talk of our mutual love of Natsu is still fresh in my mind. I keep imagining the canon Natsu grabbing Lucy and asking her, "How many times do I have to save you before you love me?" *lots of the swooning*  
** **MoonTigerLily** **: Wendy is my lil devil, angelic devil, but still. Oh the fun they'll have should they find Lamia Scale! Watch your back guys! Oh yes, and I'm am ALWAYS up for some Jerza...  
** **Stormie** **: Scarlet fox! How the hell could anyone catch a scarlet fox! Woooooo! Too hot to handle! Ban's just so... *shivers* wait what? Wrong anime? SHIT! This is the Nalu, not the Malbeth! Damnit Stormie!  
** **PhiaFairy** **: And thank YOU for being around to lick! I get so lonely... licking makes the voices happy. Happy voices don't ignore me, thus not so lonely! See? It works out. ^.^  
** **SilentMaiden** **: Let's pray for Macao's team's safety. Surely there's a reason they have never been able to make it home.  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Omg... I completely agree. You'd think that by now he'd at least pair up SOMEONE besides Bisca and Alzack. GWAH! And here yall call me a tease! Mashima-sama is the lord and master of THAT particular art.  
** **SassyKitKat** **: Waiting waiting waiting. Take a number, find a seat. Waiting waiting waiting. *pet pet, lick*  
** **MsKittyLick** **: And as for you.  
** **...you. I checked your smexy profile and it did not mention your ringpop marriage. How...? Whyyyy? I have been forsaken! *sobs and flees, ever one for the over dramatic* (Yea, I have not updated my profile in like, forever. But when I DO-it shall be epic.)  
** **Ivy** **: I agree! With both Erza's cake and Juvia's -ahem- hopelessness. XD Gawd I love that rain woman! Check up on FlameDragonHime's lick about my plans on this cake. This ain't just anyone's cake, it's ERZA'S! Shit gonna have to be done right or shit ain't gonna get done at ALL!**

 **Goodness! Thank you for the support you guys! Licking you all is the best, best, best part of putting a chappie together. Eleven reviews! Not quite 13, but my tongue will always be around for the lickins. Hehehe. I know, I know, it's pretty crazy how I'm still healthy. Must be divine intervention, cuz it sure as hell ain't luck!**

 **Two more things:**

 **I actually looked up a map of Earthland to understand the geography a little better and learned that Sabertooth is not just northern, but northwest (and much more west than north). Eventually I might find the chapters where I have always just went with Wikipedia and said north... but yea.**

 **AND... my mother dearest is coming to visit and has changed her visit to a full week. o.O Thus, I can almost guarantee that the next chap will probably take a bit longer than a week. Meh. Family comes first and all that.  
LOVE YOU GUYS! Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 37  
Apples.  
Part of a Well Balanced Diet

Eyes with an intense desire to stay closed twitched to the sound of a hammer beating on wood. It was strange, but the sound could be mistaken for nothing else. Half convinced it was remnants of a dream, the blonde mage buried her head more into the pillow and desperately tried ignoring it.

That was about the time Lucy realized the terrible void of heat next to her. Sitting up with a sigh, she could only conclude that it was her dragon doing all that terrible banging. The noise used to be commonplace where she'd lived in Magnolia, but building was something people didn't do anymore and apparently such raucous was no longer a part of her comfort zone. A whimper fled from her lips as she whined quietly, "I miss coffee."

Crawling out of the tent and planning a list to share with Natsu of all the ways NOT to wake her up, Lucy froze on all fours only halfway out of her tent. At the edge of the treeline squatted her dragon, pounding away at whatever it was along with his co-conspirator, Levy, hugging her legs while balancing on the balls of her feet.

 _What the hell?!_

Cranky was rapidly morphing into so much more as Lucy puffed her cheeks in an effort not to say anything she'd regret. Didn't they know she was SLEEPING?! It was chilly this morning! Natsu should have stayed in bed.

"You guys know there's no caffeine around to quell the beast inside this morning right?" She mumbled, knowing all too well Natsu would hear the warning in her voice.

Perhaps it skidded over the top of his head, because when her lover turned around he was all smiles. It was an irritatingly contagious smile too. "Luce!" The spiky haired alarm clock bounded to his feet and raced over to her, scooped her up and spun her around, completely ignoring her yelp of protest. At least someone was energetic this morning... as always. "I thought of sumthin, look! Look!"

She didn't have much of a choice as he set her down and dragged her over to where Levy was lifting up what Natsu had been banging on. The bluenette held up what seemed like a large sign, and spoke in her average cheerful voice as she began shaking the sand off of it. "Don't get me wrong, this was all Natsu's idea, but when he'd asked me to paint what it says, how could I refuse?"

The Celestial mage's eyes widened as the sign became legible. This had been Natsu's idea?

Here rests the shepherd town, Tarn  
We lived, we loved, we fought.  
FAIRYTAIL  
REMEMBERS

Lucy's voice caught in her throat. It wasn't much, but it was perfect. If only every town wrecked from the aftermaths of this plague could receive such a remembrance.

It was the only thing left they could give.

Natsu watched her reaction carefully, and his smile began to fade as Lucy stared at it. He scratched a head coated in sand from digging out the paint and wood and muttered, "Cuz ya said how they shouldn't be forgotten, ya know?"

Levy knew his consideration had merely left her friend speechless, and just smiled when the blonde turned and glomped the fire dragon in a hug that nearly knocked him of balance. "Oh Natsu! It's just perfect! Now everyone will know that at least someone cared." She rested her head affectionately on his shoulder and murmured, "something so little could go a long way."

After the unexpected tackle, Natsu closed his eyes and returned her embrace warmly. "Yea, well they can thank you whenever they get the chance."

Levy was examining the back of the sign when Gajeel walked up behind her, taking the large plank of wood from her. "Gajeel! Aren't you supposed to be hunting breakfast?"

The iron dragon spoke as he drove the sign's post that Natsu had hammered into the ground. "Breakfast is berries ta take on the road with us. We gotta move out. All that noise is bringing unwanted company."

Lucy lifted her head so that she could see Gajeel and announce that she would start packing up the tents when Natsu lowered and craned his head right into her vision. Reptilian eyes searched hers for any remaining indications of sadness as he spoke surprisingly softly, "You gonna be alright now, Luce?"

The earnest severity exhuming from his gaze twisted his mate's heart. Had he really been that concerned? Unsure how to respond properly, Lucy made a small smile and lightly pecked his lips, unashamed of the dusting of red that her cheeks inevitably grew. "Yea, Knucklehead, I'm fine."

Natsu's eyes widened, accentuating his small pupils, his actions had earned a kiss? With limbs that grew a mind of their own, his expression never changed as Natsu scooped the back of her head, and wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her to him for a much more satisfying lip lock. The squeal his mate let out past his lips was nothing but a tease that forced him to press her even more firmly against him. He tried to express his gratitude this time around, knowing for certain that he'd never find the right words to tell her how grateful he'd always be to have been granted her heart.

Not that he would have given up... but at least he could do stuff to her now that his hunt had proven fruitful at last.

Gajeel frowned and rolled his eyes even though Levy swooned at such an embrace. With folded arms and a bark, the elder brother yelled, "What parta 'we gotta go' don'tcha get, Salamander?"

Natsu was content to ignore him—he was good at that—but the blonde he was tasting pulled away feeling two different kinds of blushes and hurriedly returned to start dismantling the tent, agreeing full-heartedly that they should continue on. The fire dragon glanced at his elder brother with the devil's own smirk and wiped his lower lip with the back of his hand before going to help his Celestial mage with packing.

A gruff grunt could be heard when Levy elbowed Gajeel with a deadpanned expression. He shouldn't have interrupted their new love like that.  
 _...Killjoy._

Soon the team heading to Sabertooth started the long trek northwest. Even this far away, the mountain they would go around reached above the horizon—a good thing too, for without it, the barren wasteland quickly turning desert would have been far more difficult to navigate. Natsu walked with one hand on Equuleus' rump as Lucy walked her through the sand. Levy was walking in the lead with Gajeel, and every eye constantly scanned the area—but there was only badlands as far as the eye could see.

"I don't understand," Levy finally broke the silence. "How could things get this bad, this quickly? Two years is not enough time for the land to deteriorate into a desert like this."

"Humph," grunted Gajeel, bringing her gaze up to his sour frown. "When grasslands like this got nuthin but stinkers creepin all over the place, and no good bandits runnin a muck," his long black tufts dangled behind him as he looked up at the sky. "And nuthin but heat with the sad excuse for a winter we had last year, makes since ta me. Ain't nuthin around to nurture the ground. No Juvia, jest constant trampling. At least the forest back there had shade." He looked down at her with a glaze of worry edging into even his eyes. "It ain't natural, Shrimp. Right now it's s'posed ta be late fall, but it was barely even chilly this morning."

Levy sighed, "Not to mention how hot it is now."

"Ah, you guys whine too much." Natsu groaned, "it feels great out here!"

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at him, "It does not, Natsu! It's boiling!"

"Oh come on, Luce!" The dragon grinned up at her mischievously, "I thought you liked it hot."

Through a fresh blush, Lucy harrumphed, "Maybe if I was on the beach!"  
 _Or maybe floating with you in the middle of a damn star..._ Lucy shivered at the memory taking hold of her so unexpectedly.

Natsu grinned all teeth at her with a suspicious glint in his eye, "Yea sure, Luce." Ever since she'd kissed him this morning, he'd been plotting how he might get her to go round three with him.

The longer they walked, the more unbearable the sun became. Only the two dragons kept their steadfast pace. Levy had literally wilted under the sun's merciless glare and had been lifted onto the paint to cling to Lucy. Gajeel had begun to grow concerned that perhaps the sun was effecting his mate differently now that she'd been infected, and had wrapped his headband over her face; after thinking about that for a moment, he'd also stripped his tunic off and draped it over her shoulders without taking no for an answer when she protested about the heat. He wanted her protected from the sun, and he was going to get his way every now and then.

Right about the time the sun _finally_ began its downward descent, Natsu's head perked up and one of his nostrils flared. Lucy knew that sound of him catching a scent all too well and inquired, "What is it, Natsu?"

He grinned broadly and sprinted off, leaving the other three to call for him to wait—but to no avail. Lucy sighed, "Somethings will never change."

"Hang on a sec..." Gajeel began sniffing the air, "it's water... and some lousy creeps are comin towards it too." He started to growl out a malicious grin, "that fucker thinks he's gonna hog all the fun to himself? Geheh, yea right, _little brother_."

As he ran off after Natsu, both the girls sighed. No way was Equuleus up for a run, she was too thirsty and too tired. Mirajane may have packed them well, but no one could have foreseen they'd be crossing terrain like this.

Natsu's energy had been so pent up that he ran almost a full mile to get to what looked like an oasis. As thirsty as he was—first thing first! His full out run morphed into a full on punch to an upright corpse's head, mushing right through it. Then Natsu continued his momentum by diving onto that hand, and flipping into another creep, landing a kick right against the bridge of its neck. It crumpled to the ground as the wizard ended his flip with one foot landing directly on its head, smashing it into the dirt. Quickly turning around in total gleeful attack mode, he grinned at the other dozen putrid cretins shuffling their way to him. The things were so sun-baked that disgusting blisters were bulging everywhere. No way was he going to let Lucy see such nasty monstrosities if he had anything to say about it.

A greedy frown suddenly won over his expression when he smelled his brother coming in fast. Natsu growled and stomped a foot, "No way Barbell! Finders keepers!" Already sure Gajeel would never honor his claim, Natsu quickly ran up to the things and swept a low kick to ground three of them at once. One of them cracked its head on a rock, and another lost one of its legs. A leg that was sent flying toward all that tasty looking water. Natsu yelped out an alarm and went chasing after the air-born limb. If that water was gross, it wasn't about to be his fault!

Gajeel arrived just as soon as the fire wizard scurried off to catch his foul ball with a stomp to the head of one of Natsu's would-be victims. With a vicious smirk, the iron wielder used nothing but his brute strength to pummel one after another. No one could ever say he couldn't fight without magic. The dragon's fists probably still felt like they were wrought in iron despite the fact as he tore into the remaining eaters. It had taken no time at all to tear though such rancid walkers, and when the iron dragon lowered his gaze on the last one standing—he felt a sudden change in the wind and quickly tilted his head to avoid the same flying leg from kicking him right in the back of his head.

Not caring about the creature he was about to demolish, Gajeel turned around at the sound of Natsu falling into the water, " _Damnit Salamander!_ You coulda kicked that damn thing ANYWHERE and you sent it my way?!"

Natsu popped his head out with a splash, spraying water from his mouth like a fountain before smirking at him, "Dunno whatcha talkin about, I was aiming at the creep that was about ta eatcha!"

This talent of Natsu's to irritate Gajeel was turning into an artform. The raven haired wizard turned back around to see that the flying leg had crashed into the last undead's head and done it in. "Fuck!"

Consumed with mad cackling, Natsu fell back into the water, sputtering. When he climbed out of the pool, he stalked over to the first body with a scrunched nose. It smelled so rank... He stopped hunched over to grab its ankles and looked back up at his brother. "Well?"

Gajeel quirked a brow at him, "What?"

Natsu grunted and began dragging the body away from the water. He was afraid that the nasty thing would fall apart if he tried lifting it. "These things are damn gross versions of what happens when an infected is out in the sun for too long. Ya really want Levy ta see these?"

Needless to say, Gajeel began a very thorough clean up before the girls caught up.

When they did, Equuleus had quickly picked up her pace at the smell of water. If the dragons hadn't already smelled their approach, they sure would have heard Lucy. Just as soon as the half naked Gajeel and dirty Natsu came into view, the blonde started ranting at how they'd left them behind. Natsu raised a brow at his brother's chuckle and off handed comment of how great Natsu was at pissin the bunny girl off. The fire dragon grinned at him, "What that?! Ha! You ain't seen nuthin yet!"

Ever the glutton for punishment, Natsu jogged up to the girls with a smirk and pulled Lucy off the horse which effectively put a halt in her complaining. She squealed, clinging to him as he sprinted as fast as he could right into the oasis.

"CANONBALL!"

"EEK!"

SPLOOSH!

Levy laughed as she rode the paint all the way up to the water where the filly happily lowered to take a long drink. The bluenette slid down and patted her while Lucy's head popped back out of the water. "Damnit Natsu! Now my clothes are all wet!"

All that could be seen of the fire wizard was his hair and eyes as he splashed Lucy in the middle of her freshest complaint, literally drowning her voice out. Only then did he lift the rest of his face out and smirked, "Live a lil Lucy! You know I'll dry you off!"

Lucy frowned, glared, then splashed him back, causing Natsu to jump. The two of them knew what they started, and proceeded to splash each other senseless. Levy's black eyes sparkled, then frowned out of confusion. "Wait, how is this water here...?" Levy quickly turned to one of the bags on Equuleus' back to find a map.

All her actions stopped when Gajeel laid a hand over hers. "It's comin from Mt. Hakobe, from the north. Judgin' how hot it is, you can bet a helluva lotta snow is makin them mountains a lot smaller."

Levy frowned at first, wanting to see for herself on the map but ended rescinding such a wish. For him to state it like a fact like he had must mean that he could smell the scents from up north. Gajeel wasn't one to just make up stories to make himself look smart.  
She smiled, _Besides, I'd never fall for that kinda thing anyway._

Cupping her hands, Levy called out to her friend, "Hey Lulu! How's the water?"

Lucy hadn't heard her, but Natsu looked up and waved her over, "It's great! Come on in—" he ended his invitation with a gurgle for his mate took the advantage and splashed his mouth full of water then proceeded to laugh triumphantly about it.

To which he promptly tackled her back under the water.

A bright smile filled in the space between Levy's cheeks as she turned back to the horse and began digging into her pack. If Mirajane was the one who packed for them, it was pretty safe to say that there were a bathing suit or three in here somewhere. Once again, Gajeel put a hand over hers though and the mage looked up at him curiously. "What is it, Gajeel?"

The dragon motioned his chin further upstream, "I smell some fruit up there, come help me get some, wouldja?" His eyes shifted to his brother cackling like a madman holding Lucy's waist as she squirmed, struggled and squealed, "that guy's using up way too much energy and is gonna need it."

A soft smile filled Levy inside and out as she thought to herself, _Being a big brother has been really good for him... they must have clung to each other as tightly as me and Lulu._ "Alright, Gaajie."

As she grabbed a bag that felt mostly empty, Gajeel turned a scowl over at the two in the water. "Yo! Salamander! We camp here tonight. We're gonna do some foraging, _don't wander off!"_

Levy winced at the gruff voice her dragon used and finished her line of thought a bit differently, _Except... those two wouldn't ever admit it, even under intense interrogation..._

The only answer Gajeel got was a glance from Natsu, but it was enough. He'd heard them, they were good to go.

Inwardly snickering at Gajeel's constant facade of just not giving a damn, Levy followed him without a sound. No matter, she had enough tact for the both of them. Typically he seemed to let her do most of the talking anyway.  
...Just not when it came to dealing with his new family members.

As they walked, Levy began to enjoy the smell of Gajeel's clothes again. Then shifted her eyes to his back, suddenly concerned that his skin might be getting peeled away by the sun.

Nope. No sir~ree. Just a chest chiseled in stone with a back to match.  
 _Complete with battle scars._

Levy's black eyes were glued onto his muscular back as he led her to the scent he'd smelled. Her mind was revisiting the best shower of her life there under Gajeel's personal waterfall, feeling a hunger quiet befitting a member of the reanimated when Gajeel stopped, causing her to ungracefully bump into him from behind. "Oof!

Gajeel looked down at her with a chuckle growing from deep within him, "You're gonna need to pay more attention, Shrimp." Moving a hand behind him, he latched onto her wrist and quickly pulled her into the shade.

The band Gajeel had wrapped around her face fluttered to the sand as he swung her around him, and her yelp turned into a content sigh at the relief shade brought. "Oh Mavis, that is so much better!"

"Yea?" He looked up at the few trees feeding from the new creek. "Smells like this place used to be a pretty successful apple orchard. Geheh, sumthin good came from all this water from Hakobe. These three seem ta be made outta tough stuff."

Levy looked up at the tree with pressed lips, "There's always a brighter side if you just look hard enough."

Gajeel was slipping his tunic off of her as he drawled out, "Sure is."

Another sigh came from the blunette as the dark fabric was removed. It was so hot out here... this shade was a godsend—she'd really wanted to get in the water with Lulu. That had looked fun. Levy was almost pouting about doing responsible stuff instead until she felt a dragon's teeth scraping over her neck. She gasped in surprise and turned to face him with a raised brow, "Gajeel Redfox! We're here to get fruit."

The wizard just smirked at her, "Sure are. And you're the best smellin fruit here."

Levy's eyes widened when she saw what that smirk of his was, but it was too late. Gajeel was already behind her, unbuttoning the pants she wore with large but deft fingers. A thrill began to creep into her and she tapped the claws that were beginning to pull her pants down, "Ga, Gajeel! We can't! What if—"

She gasped when the dragon spun her around to face him so that she could see eyes swimming with lust, "What if nuthin, you need ta worry 'bout more pressin matters." Gajeel slipped the leather pants off of her with an evil grin.

It'd be a lie if Levy told herself she wasn't intimidated. Though she trusted him, he looked about ten times her size right at that moment. Needing to feel as though she controlled at least some of the situation, the bluenette stepped out of the pants now on the ground at her feet and made a sorry attempt to get into the branches of the tree they were under. It wasn't thwarted because she was a poor climber—both her and Lucy had become rather good at it, no, it was simply because the dragon she was fleeing from had no intentions of letting her escape. She did manage to snag an apple from it as he pulled her back to him in a cackle though. One must take a victory where one can.

Laying her on the ground under the tree, Gajeel hooked a thumb into her panties as he smirked out, "Nice try, Shrimp, but you and I gots unfinished business."

Levy blushed, how long had it been since she'd laid out on the sand like this? Well this was no beach... but the hunger in the dragon above her was paradise enough for her. Even black eyes could sparkle when a love like theirs burned behind them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and chuckled with a raised brow, "Unfinished business, huh?"

Sliding her panties down to her thighs, the iron dragon returned her chuckle with a growl, "Yup." He lowered himself with a full set of chompers out with every intention of ripping her top off with his teeth but to the sound of Levy's squeal, he got a mouth full of apple instead. "...The hell?"

"Don't you ruin my clothes, Gajeel Redfox!" The demand in her voice only served to make him want to do it more, but instead he sighed and slipped a hand up the shirt instead, groping a perfect handful of bosom while chewing a plump, juicy apple.

Levy hummed under his hand and raised a leg free of her underwear and bent it to lean against Gajeel's hip. She could feel the guttural rumblings of his bare chest as he swallowed the unexpected snack and went straight for her lips. Once again he was greeted with a tongue softer than a pillow, more dexterous than a cat, and more exotic than three different types of iron melded into one. The mage's small hands slipped down to begin toying with the waist of his trousers at the same moment she captured his tongue between her teeth. Gajeel's eyes opened in surprise and saw her dark eyes gleaming with ill intent. No words needed said as he lifted up to his knees and let her pull his remaining clothing down.

Levy did not intend to gasp at the size of his manhood once it was liberated, but how could she not? Just as soon as she slid his pants down, the monstrosity pointed right at her. No wonder she screamed like a crazy person when they were that waterfall. Her contemplation of his length was interrupted when Gajeel taunted her by saying, "Like whatcha see, Shrimp?"

 _Thank Mavis we'd been under the water that first time! How am I supposed to fit that thing in?!_ _Hmm... one must be resourceful in a world like this..._ Peeling her eyes away from it to look up at her lover with furrowed brows and a mischievous smirk, Levy planted a palm flat on his chest and pushed him. It had been more than unexpected and sent Gajeel straight to his back with a grunt.

With his eyes cast to the sky, Levy blushed as bright of the sun. Her mind was made up, but somehow it didn't seem to boost her courage much. It was just logical thinking that kept her from hesitating.

 _If I am going to make love to this man...  
_ Her long blue hair shielded her shy expression from her lover as she crawled up his legs to take a tentative hold on his shaft, trying to keep her fingers steady while the rest of her felt shaky. Gajeel had begun to sit back up but faltered when such lithe fingers wrapped around him. Only propped by his elbows, he saw his mate's enticing mess of blue hair lower down on him. Gajeel was about to say something, but was immediately consumed by a sharp intake of breath instead. Plump lips circled the tip of his masculinity and soon he felt that soft tongue in an entirely different way. Bending up a knee to brace himself, the dragon began breathing in rasps with widened eyes when she moaned and slowly began sucking in more of him.

Levy's confidence grew as she felt the dragon underneath her begin to tremble. She'd feared that the skin a man always kept hidden would taste of sweat and smell foul, but this was not the case with her chosen partner. True, he was salty, but it was delectable... and the fact that her tasting him seemed to be rendering him incoherent was empowering. She soon forgot that her primary objective was simply lubrication and began swimming in a sea of her lover's trembles and groans. Her hand held him tightly, and she began a pattern of sucking and releasing, fully intoxicated by the reactions of his body and his voice.

While it was fun while it lasted, there came a point when Gajeel could take no more. With dilated eyes, the dragon placed overly strong hands on her shoulders, shocking the mage above him as he pulled her up to meet him eye for eye. It was then that she saw the beast she'd created. The realization took a little too long to connect though, for he took the advantage and rolled them both so that now she was forced onto the shaded sand with a monster above her—with an intent to kill in his eyes.

Hunching over his tiny mate, he thrust into her at the same second he meshed their mouths together with more vigor than ever before. The pair moaned together as they became one and while Levy's hands found purchase digging into both his sides, the dragon slipped a hand under her shirt again and caressed one of the two best breasts he could ever ask for. The other was stuck doing nothing but supporting his weight with beautiful blue hair splayed over the forearm he had on the ground next to her head. Yet again this little solid-script mage had blown his mind and he would travel to hell and back to return the favor.

The one huge problem he faced, now finally within his love's core, was the battle to maintain his stamina. After feeling such sweet lips, warm tongue, and teasing breaths so intimately... lasting long enough to make his mate just as pleased was going to be very difficult. Fortunately, Gajeel was not one to run from a challenge.

With long legs curled around his hips that forced him to work for every thrust, he could feel himself loosing the fight. She was panting and writhing underneath him, but returning his kiss with such fervor that he began to wonder if he was done for. No matter. Gajeel embraced the battle as a proud victory for his mate and simply focused on pleasuring her the best that he could. Once she released his lips, having held her screams enough, he began nibbling at her neck and slowing his hips in an effort to buy him some time. His mate's skin used to leave a pleasant citrus-like tingle in his mouth, but now... it tasted like smooth untainted metal—making him the only living man who desired to devour his undead bride.

Levy hissed at his teeth as she rocked her head back and forth, trying futilely to keep her voice down. What Gajeel was doing to her was making it impossible. She groaned every time he filled her, moaned longingly every time he left her. Hands began to feel weak under the strain of clinging to such tight skin as his, and her jaw began to feel slack. The moment she arched her back, Gajeel growled out a warning of something she really didn't care to define as she finally let loose her screams. Levy could feel her lover begin to quicken his ministrations again and her hands fled to his mane colored by shadow. The hand scooping her breast dragged itself to anchor at the back of her neck as his climax brought her release. Levy's heels buried into his thighs as her back arched even more to the sound of his deep-throated roar filling the air, drowning out even her screams.

Both breathed heavily for several moments, doing nothing but replaying the many pleasures they'd just shared in the warmth of each others company.

Gajeel was the one that finally spoke—haggardly. "Damn... for someone who keeps saying she's dead. ...That sure felt like livin ta me."

Levy giggled, sending shudders down her partner's body, still being blissfully trapped within her. "Hehe, I can't feel my toes!"

"Geheh... that ain't..." Gajeel lifted his head to look into her eyes, "That ain't cuz you're dead, Shrimp. Geheh, that's cuz you're _mine."_

* * *

 **I mentioned that this thing is rated M right?  
** **Only like a million times?**

 **Yea?**

 **Good.**

 **Love ya!  
** ** _Seriphia_  
** **aka  
** ** _Lick_  
** ***~.㇩4.~***


	38. Ep 38: Swimming in Hot Water

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **I luv to licky da beautiful faces!**

 **MsKittyLick** **: the pocket is home, the pocket is safe. Ahhhhh. Just so that you know, my dear, beloved wife, I am trying to come up with JUST the right thing to say about your heavenly presence so that all that look on my profile will know your special place in my heart.  
** **EddingsFan** **: Yaaay! No pressure! That DEFINITELY helps... like a lot. My free time keeps becoming more and more scarce and it's driving me CRAZY!  
** **FairyRains** **: Hahahaha! I really shouldn't read reviews with liquid in my mouth. XD  
** **SassyKitty** **: Make up your mind woman! You keep goin from hot to cold, hot to cold and ure gonna have a stroke! BREATH! XD  
** **PhiaFair** **: lick lick, licklicklicklick! All I'm hearing is that I'm gonna have one happie, fair fairy here in about... ten minutes. :3 I love licking too!  
** **SilentMaiden** **: Yaaaaay! I'm so glad I could brighten your day. I wish I could better explain to you how wonderful you saying that makes me feel! *lick lick*  
** **Stormie~bae** **: BAHAHAHA! The drill... HA! XD  
** **FlameDragonHime** **: Hehehehehe! Poor Pantherlily gonna be hunting those Maximum Sweet Strawberries soon if he doesn't watch who comes his way. XD I'm sure he'd MUCH rather go kiwi hunting!  
** **Ivy** **: =^.^= Glad ya liked it. Tehehe  
** **PrettyPoppy** **: Hallo my Flower! I am fantasically glad you likied, now I formally request another zombie flavored chappie from you! Moooooar!  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: I think those two are already too crazy to let the other drive them more crazy. Hehe, the best people ARE crazy after all. Good night my lovely!  
** **DogPawIsHOT** **: ty! Many licks ure way!  
** **MyLuv** **: Ikr! Natsu has his moments! *much swooning* And, HAH! Gaajie soooo ate that apple! He ate that apple goood! Num num! :3 Wtg Luv! YOU HELPED! *high five* omg, ure comment about the chappie title, I just... aggggg! XD I luv you Luv! *lick lick!***

 **Thirteen reviews!  
** **You guys hit it right on the nose this time! Now I gotta come up with that bonus dialogue.  
** ***mulls over what it could be during proofreading***

Episode 38  
Swimming in Hot Water

Something about Lucy being all kinds of wet and slippery had Natsu in full hands-on overdrive. With arms tightly wrapped around her waist, he hauled her back out of the water only to hear his brother's rude interruption about foraging or something. Whatever. That means he was going away right? Natsu was still mad about him killing most of those sickos without him. If only that creep's foot had of clocked him right in the back of the head! That would have been beyond funny—you know, because he would've deserved it.

Well, with Gajeel taking Levy away, Natsu was free to play with Lucy however he wanted. As he held her, he grinned with a "Hehehe," and leaned backward to send both of them back into the water. His captive was squirming like crazy when he surprised her by rolling above and releasing her, emerging from the water as quick as he could. With a quick breath of air he turned around in the nick of time to watch Lucy come back up in a gasp. Her hair looked so shiny and long all plastered to her skin like that.

Whoever came up with the idea of making white tops for women must have been a genius. Natsu allowed his beloved a full half second to breathe (nice guy that he is) before pouncing her again with a grin wrought completely full of razor sharp teeth. Her yelp was cut off as he tackled her back under the water, this time with both hands groping bountiful breasts while doing so. Even underwater he could see red heat up her cheeks.

Both breasts well in hand  
 _plus_  
blushing mate  
 _equals_  
Prey ready for the tasting.

The equation seemed pretty simple to Natsu so he swiftly laid his lips over hers, effectively making her squirming much less of an issue. ...At least for about three seconds.

Some of the best three seconds of the day thus far though! The taste of Lucy's mouth was better than that of a fresh campfire, and the two handfuls of supple Lucy-bosom was sublime. Her body and flavor would forever be his greatest weakness. It was damn unfair... but he'd figure out a way to adapt.

Just when he brought his body up to hers under the water, Lucy wrangled him around and broke from his grasp to lift her head out of the water again. Natsu groaned at her departure and quickly recaptured her from behind in the chest high water, immediately nibbling her neck.

"Na, Natsu..!" The anxious blonde struggled, looking around feeling embarrassed. "Gajeel and Levy are here!" His teeth on her were making her ache for him with a type of libido she'd had no idea she'd possessed.

The fire dragon placed his hands on both both sides of her head and turned her face to see Equuleus all by her lonesome. Lucy blinked curiously at Levy's absence while Natsu moved his hands to her hips as he spoke directly in her ear. "Nobody else here, Luce."

Lucy smiled softly, no wonder he was getting so handsy. Well, two can play at that game. Quick as a flash, the mage turned around in his arms and affectionately began stroking lithe fingers through his pink spikes. Up against him like this, she could feel his breath hitch in surprise from her sudden tender loving care.  
 _Hehehe..._

"Oh Natsu, so we're all alone now, huh?"

The grin he showed her was nothing but predator as he leaned his forehead to hers and twitched eager fingers much tighter on her hips. "Seems so."

The small, simple, mischievous smile lining the blonde's lips went unnoticed by a dragon anxiously awaiting his mate to come to the same conclusion of what they should do with their free time as he. A thought that became amplified as Lucy's fingers trailed from his hair slowly down his neck so that one hand rested on his shoulder as the other had a long index finger making tiny circles on his chest. "Well... I guess now that Levy's gone..."

Natsu smirked preemptively and angled his chin to kiss her again, feeling more than hungry—but Lucy slyly moved her head to the side, causing his lips to merely skid over a smooth cheek. She continued uninterrupted, and so, so innocently, "I guess that means that we'll have to set up the camp all by ourselves..."

"Uh huh." Natsu had begun heating Lucy's skin with small kisses all down her neck before he'd registered what she'd said. When he did, his head popped up, "wait, _what?_ "

Lucy sighed, already feeling herself melt in his arms. "Well... we need to set up the tents, brush down Equuleus, and figure out what's for dinner."

Golden eyes of a fire dragon narrowed at the round innocent eyes of his mate. Didn't she know their alone time was limited? Natsu was silent for a moment, contemplating the pros and cons of happy vs mad mate before he groaned, "Alright, Luce," and began trudging out of the water... begrudgingly.

The Celestial mage watched him, utterly flabbergasted. _No complaining? Whining? Dodging the issue? Not even a snide remark about Equuleus?_ Lucy smiled. Natsu must be in rare form today...

Inwardly cursing his lover's responsible side, the dragon jumped when something wet fell right on his head and over his eyes. "What the hell?!" Natsu snatched it off and cut himself off when his nose told him that it was Lucy's white tank top.

The wizard's ear twitched when Lucy's voice purred from further behind him. "Or we can just wait to do all that stuff and go skinny dipping."

Were his ears playing tricks on him? The dragon flushed at the unexpected bra that was flung over his head and he watched it float in the water for a moment just long enough to make the blonde behind him giggle. Natsu turned to look over his shoulder at her to see the heavenly sight of Lucy covering her top half with nothing but her arms with cheeks dusted in a faint pink.

Natsu's eyes slowly widened as his mate's offer sunk in. He'd always had the impression that she hated being naked, yet here she was taking her clothes off.

For him!

A sly smile intruded upon his expression and he quickly cast his vest aside. "Hell yea!"

Lucy laughed at how he quickly began to wrestle with the pants at his waist, only to laugh harder when his haste caused the impatient dragon to fall face first in the water again when the unwanted clothing snagged his foot and caused him to loose balance. The Celestial mage's joviality faded quickly when she noticed that her lover did not emerge again right away. It was suddenly far too quiet...

This smelled like sneak attack...

Sure as fire burns, hot hands found their way to Lucy's waist from behind, slipping the leather pants down her hips. The blonde yelped and instinctively placed her hands over his, to which he lifted out of the water just enough to nip her side with a growl. She jumped and laughed, "Natsu!"

All she heard was a chuckle as he ducked back under the water to finish sliding her clothes off. Lucy blushed brighter as he had her lift one foot and then the other to complete her nudity. A sharp gasp was triggered when she felt a searing hot tongue dragging from her ankle up her leg, and over her bottom. He brought it all the way up to her earlobe and nibbled it with arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Quickly turning around to clasp her hands behind her handsome dragon's neck, Lucy smiled at him. "Happy now, Knucklehead?"

"Heh," Natsu placed his lips onto hers without another word, feeling ecstatic. Loopy Lucy was finally ready for naked playtime?  
 _Round three!_

Pulling her body flush with his elicited an excited growl that added a flattering quality to the kiss he gave his mate. Lucy moaned in response, one of her hands buried fingers into his spikes as the other gripped a shoulder that was tensed with pent up energy.

The water all around them began to steam as Natsu's desire rose to unbearable. His manhood twitched against Lucy's inner thigh while both his hands slid down to scoop generous handfuls of mage bottom. His captive broke from his gluttonous kiss to gasp at the sensations his eagerness was causing, but Natsu only leaned over her, biting and sucking at her neck in an exceedingly primal manner. The hunger he displayed for her was more than overwhelming and Lucy squealed when Natsu leaned her so far back that they both plunged back under the water.

Lack of air not withstanding, the dragon continued devouring her skin, moving down to her bosom. The mage shuttered when his lips, teeth and tongue found her breast's peek as one of his hands took hold of the other. All the air fled from Lucy's lungs in an attempted moan from being pinned under her lover's need. Rescue was already underway, however, for Natsu pushed his treasure to the edge of the pool so that she laid in the warm sand. Steaming water lapped between her breasts while a dragon feasted from her pale skin. Lucy's body was practically on fire from receiving his insatiable hunger first-hand and groaned from the desire he'd planted deep within her.

Such a groan sounded too good not to eat, so Natsu swiftly lifted back up to capture his mate's lips, delving his tongue deeply. The water boiled where he clutched her thigh, holding it at his hip as he angled himself to finally dip into her fire. The mage under him found purchase gripping his sides and anxiously pulled him to her, exceedingly eager to feel his warmth. Their kiss paused as they both moaned as he filled her. Natsu peeked half-lidded eyes at his mate, spying on her flushed expression as she breathed through her mouth. With her in his sight, she was filling nearly all of his senses, yet the stingy lizard wanted more. His fingers sizzled as he gently stroked Lucy's wet hair from her face, bringing those magnificent eyes of hers to open and gaze into his. "Naaaat~suu..."

The sultry breaths of a fire dragon breezed over her face pleasantly, "Yea, Luce?"

A spark of devilry could be seen even midst brown eyes glazed with pleasure as Lucy asked again, "Ha, happy now, Knucklehead?"

Pink brows furrowed with determination as her lover took those as fighting words and drove his tongue back into her mouth. The kiss was sloppy as both simply enjoyed the taste of the other when Natsu pulled back only to thrust into her again. Lucy's head began to make a small indention in the sand as the sensual sounds of lovers filled the air. The heat his mate cultivated only for him was perfect in more ways than one and Natsu simply could not get enough of it as he began entering her repeatedly.

Small waves were splashing against Lucy's chin as Natsu brought a scorching hand to cup one of her breasts. Such a hand was not gentle, quite the contrary. The mage reeled her head back, separating their lips when she needed to let more than mere moans rush past her lips. Such a retreat from their kiss only encouraged Natsu and his gyrations became far more vigorous. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and moaned out loudly. The relentless way he invaded her was unraveling everything that made her whole. She wailed for him through rapid breaths as his hand moved from her breast to dig into sandy strands of gold, his other hand doing the same. Lucy had called for him, so he pressed his forehead to hers as he entered her again. His mate hummed at the familiar gesture's intimacy—her heart fluttered and she felt feverish. Truly this is what it felt like to be alive. Every inch of her body felt aflame and she could feel everything that her lover did. From the extremely pleasing rod of fire penetrating her to his strong chest rubbing against sensitive breasts. Not even the droplets of water falling from his wet hair went unnoticed as Lucy cherished the life they'd agreed to share with one another.

The next time she opened her eyes, they were filled with happiness and laced with lust. Lucy stared at the man focused on making love to her and marveled at his beauty while Natsu ground his teeth together, holding onto a climax begging to be freed. Would this woman best him every time? He wanted to please her, needed to—but the fire she surrounded him with just felt so good!

Lucy's groans grew an octave lower as Natsu's arm slipped and he entered her differently. He glanced down at her curiously and noticed that her flush had increased while her thighs suddenly clutched his sides much tighter. In his pause she whispered his name in a husky voice that made him smile. With a quick swipe of his tongue to her mouth, he lifted to his knees, bringing her lower half up with him. At first, Lucy opened her eyes and looked like she might protest about the awkward position—but then he began thrusting again with renewed intensity.

Natsu held her thighs securely at his hips as he listened her gasps and moans. With each new pump, he watched his mate slowly come undone. The water mingled with their sweat as his eyes were drawn from her face and plump lips to her bouncing bosom. Natsu felt her clench tighter still as the smell of her euphoria washed over him. He roared his frustration and pleasure as Lucy grew hotter, tighter and yet somehow more moist. This was where he always seemed to loose his ability to control himself and he held onto his restraint desperately as the mage beneath him writhed and cried out her supreme pleasure. With nowhere else to go, Lucy dug her hands into her own hair while the dragon never ceased ravaging her. The blonde's climax seemed never ending and she arched her back with another cry. "Natsuuuuuuu!"

Her voice sounded muffled, having ears only for the wrathful roar of her lover loosing his tentative hold. When he felt himself loosing control, he lowered back down on top of her to taste her tongue in a growl. Lucy immediately captured his cheeks and returned his kiss while the sensation of his climax filled her. It was like becoming overwhelmingly hot yet somehow soothing all at once. The comfort of knowing she would never be cold again; one of many perks that came with being the prisoner of a fire dragon.

The kiss they gave one another lasted long after Natsu gave into his urge. His body pressed against her as he sighed into his mate, his Lucy. Such splendid arms wrapped around his neck and held him in a way that promised she would never willingly let go—that she was his, body and soul.

When they did finally part, it was not far. Natsu rolled onto his back, but took Lucy with him. She squealed from the unexpected motion while he secured his arms around her waist. Leaning back into the sand he stared up at her with draconic eyes. Lucy smiled down at him and shook her head humorously, "Well?"

A frown spawned onto his lips as a brow arched, "Well what?"

Such a brow was reciprocated from his blonde counterpart, "I asked twice now, Natsu." She nuzzled into his neck and queried again softly, "are you happy?"

"Oh that?" Natsu scratched his head, "that's a weird question—" a grunt interrupted him as Lucy twisted sightly, reminding him with ease that he was still sheathed within her. "Yes!" His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat, "Yea Luce, I'm happy!"

Natsu could feel her chuckle as he breathed in sharply at the bitter cold of her lifting away from him. Sure she succeeded in removing him, but he growled his dominance and made certain she got no further than sitting on his six pack. Had he thought about what he would say next before he said it, Natsu probably would have remained silent. "Geez Luce! Why the hell do you do that anyway?!"

The mage looked down at him in confusion. Hadn't they just shared a supremely intimate moment? She took her turn to frown, "Do _what?"_

Too late to take back his question now, even if the spark in her eyes screamed trouble brewing. "That thing you do—uh, when we're mating."

Lucy shook her head, bewildered (and wondering if she shouldn't find her clothes). "Uhh.." _Ya just had to go and make everything awkward, didn't cha, Natsu?_

Natsu blushed, not really sure now to continue—but if he was going to be her mate—he needed to know. "You... well," he struggled. "What I mean is, I wanna make sure that you're happy—but I keep loosing, and I—"

"Wait a minute." Lucy sputtered, "you mean like... I win? At _sex_?"

With a new and more defined frown, Natsu corrected her, "At mating."

"Natsu!" Lucy was blushing and beyond embarrassed. Did he think he was doing it wrong? "Umm, Natsu... what, what we did just now..." She stroked her fingers through his hair, hesitating while she mulled over exactly how to say what he might need to hear. "It's not a contest... or a competition." In an aversion of eyes, she coyly finished her statement in a whisper, "It's something lovers do... um, for fun."

The dragon blinked rounded eyes at her, "So you're sayin you... didn't win?"

Lucy looked back down at him with a puffed cheek, "Don't be taking me outta the winner's circle just yet, Jerk!"

Natsu cackled and grabbed hold of both her breasts as he sat up. Then he proceeded to lean into her more with a mischievous grin, sending them both back into the water. The blonde pulled herself away quickly and covered her breasts with her arms, "Hey! These things are sensitive, ya know!"

The pink haired wizard lifted out of the water, stalking toward her while wielding two grabby hands and a shark-toothed smile to boot, "I figured as much. Ya seem ta like it as much as I do when I grabb'em."

"Uhh..." Lucy sweatdropped, "let's not go nuts, Na, Natsu!"

"Oh, too late for that, Luce." His voice was formidable, and to one like Lucy, more than a little creepy in his over exaggerated perversion.

In no time at all they were playing a game of dodge or be groped, to which Natsu was eventually declared winner by an exhausted Lucy. Even with a dragon cackling his victory with a claw to her breast and rear, she could not begrudge him (though she tried verbally anyway). His lust for life was one of his absolute best qualities, and if they continued to play tail chasing games well into their nineties then it would be a life well spent.

Especially when her lover bends back over and kisses her again after his fit of insanity.

Lucy was officially melting for him all over again when he pulled away with a sniff to the air. Natsu glanced into the distance and said, "Better get dressed, Luce. Chrome-dome is comin back."

After having him unwilling to release her for even a moment, it felt odd when he let her go to snag her shirt from further in the pool so easily. Natsu grinned before tossing the wet top to her. Lucy shook her head as she slipped it back on; did he have no idea what profound power that smile of his held over her? Mavis, but how had she survived without that smile for over two years?

Natsu was fully dressed when he returned to her with her pants. Natsu stared intently into her eyes while he buttoned her pants for her when she spotted Gajeel and Levy coming up over the horizon. Lucy quickly looked back to her dragon and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu grunted at how vehemently she held him but readily returned the embrace, "Aye, Luce. I love you too."

He was going to try for another kiss, but his brother's voice spoiled the mood horribly. "Are you fuckin serious, Salamander? _In our water?!_ "

o.o;;

The next day of traveling was just as miserable as the first. Lucy led the horse's reigns with only Levy astride, shaded completely by Gajeel's large clothes. Equuleus was not built for this kind of terrain and Lucy worried that the filly may not have the stamina to carry them both all day long in such heat. Gajeel walked by Levy's side as Natsu took the lead.

They continued toward the mountain range on the horizon, under an angry sun.

"Here, Shrimp." Gajeel held a canteen up to the bundle of fabric on the paint's back, "drink some more."

Levy peeked out and sighed, "I'm fine, really. Give it to Lulu."

Lucy looked over her shoulder, "I'm alright, Levy, besides." She patted her own canteen resting on her hip, "I'm covered."

Gajeel sniffed, "You oughta be covered, ya mean. How come you ain't gettin' all sunburned? I seem ta 'member Shrimp here complainin 'bout how easy you burn."

Levy deadpanned at her iron dragon from under his thick tunic, feeling extremely cranky at being stuck under it like he demanded. "Look at who suddenly has a good memory..."

Lucy blushed, she hadn't even thought about the sun's effects on her skin—or lack thereof. Could her new immunity to fire really mean no more sunburns? She was trying to come up with a response that made the truth sound a little less crazy when her ever impulsive fire dragon budded in.

"Aww, big bro's just jealous cuz I get ta enjoy my mate's smokin, hot bod while he's got his all huddled outta the sun." Natsu smirked at Gajeel with a fist pound, "just another way that fire trumps metal. Luce has a Celestial flame burnin in her now—so that sun up there is just another pretty star."

Gajeel and Levy blinked at him, then looked over at Lucy. Gajeel harrumphed, but the ever inquisitive blunette sought further education, "Celestial... flame?" She spoke over Natsu grinning about how good it tasted as she asked Lucy, "so you're actually immune to fire...? But how...?"

Levy also became very curious of the massive blush baking her friend's face as she giggled nervously, "Yea, it would seem so."

"Oh wow..." Levy's thoughts turned south as she eyed the blonde, how could they not? Lucy's embarrassed expression was practically screaming a story! "So when you two..."

Gajeel barked, "Hey! We don't need ta go there, Shrimp!"

Natsu cackled, "Toldja she liked it hot!"

Lucy whimpered under Levy's curious gaze, there would be no getting out of the interrogation swimming behind those black eyes.

As the sun eventually began to wane, the sandy ground relinquished its claim to rocky terrain. Large jagged rocks protruded from the ground as the team began to follow the northern base of the mountain. Gajeel kept a leery eye to the left of them, frowning at the mountains. With so many twists and turns in there, it was it difficult to discern what was where. All the wind blowing through them wasn't helping, either.

He was about to announce that no one was to go in there until they got to Sabertooth's main ascending road when a horrible smell washed over his heightened senses. The smell was so much more than merely the familiar scent of rotten flesh.

"Ugh!" Natsu quickly plugged his nose with both hands, halting.

Even Lucy and Levy could smell it, though it wasn't all consuming like it was for the dragons in their company. The Celestial mage stopped next to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Natsu, we'll pass by it in no time."

The wizard grimaced under his hands, "That ain't happenin." He lifted one hand to point further into the mountains, "someone's up there, I can hear them."

Gajeel frowned, "That whole damn place stinks of infection."

"Are they using magic? How is anyone still alive in all of that?" Levy tilted her head curiously.

"Does it matter?" Lucy turned to them, "Natsu said someone's up there, so we gotta go check it out. They could be in trouble!"

Natsu nodded to his mate with a heart that swelled with pride. Lucy knew he'd never just keep walking and he loved her for it. He punched a fist of fire into his hand, "No point in holdin' back if we're doin this."

"Wait, Natsu." Levy slid from Equuleus' back, "let me scout the situation first."

"Hell no!" Gajeel barked at the same time Natsu said, "We know the situation."

"Heh," the fire dragon continued, "all we need to know is that crispy critters ain't eatin whoever's up there."

Lucy cracked her whip between her hands with a wink to Levy, "Looks like this is an extermination and rescue mission, Levy."

"This time I'm getting more than you, Ironface!" Natsu smirked, scooped Lucy into his arms, and began jumping up various peeks to get to the source of the voices he'd heard.

Gajeel grunted and folded his arms, "He wants to go into that stink, fine. We'll just wait right here."

Blonde hair whipped behind Lucy as she clung to her lover's neck. He bounded across and over so many peeks that she lost all ability to navigate when he finally stopped. Setting her down gently next to him, they crouched as they looked down into a valley filled to the brim with moaning, rotting corpses. Lucy frowned, feeling puzzled, "It looks like they're all just sort of... stuck down there. Who did you hear talking, Natsu?"

The poor dragon's face was blue from the stench. He'd thought a little over a dozen sun-baked creeps smelled bad? The smell here was so rank he couldn't smell anything else at all. His voice had a definite whine to it as he replied, "I don't know... I don't hear anything now."

He held up a hand that began to grow a ball of flame to light the valley up when both of them quickly turned around to the sound of someone landing behind them with a young voice that yelled, "Are you crazy!? Put that out!"

Lucy and Natsu stared at her from over their shoulders. The girl had unkempt, long black hair and wore tattered clothes. The distrust she held in dark purple eyes was heartbreaking, she couldn't be any older than eight! So young to harbor such dark emotions. As the two observed her, Natsu still held his ball of fire, and the young girl practically growled, pulling out a gun and pointing it right at his forehead. "I said put that out! Those things may look trapped but I just know they'll find a way to crawl outta there if you keep that up!"

Natsu just kept staring up at her blankly but Lucy jumped when the girl pulled out the gun. "Ack! Na, Natsu, put it out, wouldja?" She brushed her fingers lightly over his arm, which shook him out of his stupor. His head of pink hair swung to glance at her, feeling goosebumps from her light stroke.

Lucy cocked a brow at him and motioned to his fire, and the girl's gun pointing at him. Natsu turned back at the girl and waved his fire away and snatched the gun from her in the blink of an eye, standing up and examining it, everything from licking to smelling—not to mention the fantastic job he was doing at ignoring the girl jumping in protest and trying to snatch it back during said examination.

"Hey! Give that back! You can't just, HEY!"

Lucy watched Natsu's actions, curious if he would use his natural knack for putting children at ease when he frowned, "Wait a minute..."

Natsu took a much bigger whiff of the gun, then looked at the girl suspiciously. Having no qualms about personal space, he leaned toward her and sniffed her too. The smell of her clothes were foul, just like the cretins down in that pit of doom, but...

Satisfied, he grinned broadly and bent down to her level and pointed right at her nose. "Hey! You're Ahh—"

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU JERK!" A more masculine voice was heard coming right for them when a foot landed into the fire wizard's face, knocking him backwards. "No WAY are you gonna rob us!"

"Agg!" Natsu was pushed back and teetered at the edge of the cliff with limbs flailing. Lucy yelped and quickly ran to him. Once she was able to steady him, he laid a hand over hers on his arm, "Thanks, Luce." Now solidly back on the ground, Natsu stormed up to the new arrival with a scowl. The guy's face was covered in rags that shielded him from all the dust blowing about. Seemed like they'd been hiding out here for a while. "Damnit! Talk about a cheap shot! We ain't robbers!"

The man had placed himself protectively in front of the girl in a fighting stance, but went rigid when he got a good look at Natsu. He lifted up a bit of smelly cloth hindering his vision and he asked, "...Natsu?"

The fire dragon stopped and grinned, he knew who this guy was now—those eyes could be mistaken for no one else. "You got it! Where the hell did you get those rank clothes?! How's a guy supposed ta smell ya when you stink so damn bad?"

Lucy shook her head, "Natsu? What's going on?"

The new arrival looked over Natsu to peer at Lucy, "Wow! Lucy too?!" He wasted no more time stripping off his makeshift mask to reveal an absolute mess of blue hair and a broad grin. "I can't believe it's really you!"

The star maiden's eyes widened, then slowly grew a huge and relieved smile that brightened her face immensely, "Romeo? ...Asuka?!"

* * *

 **So ends, Episode 38! Tune in next time for: Trouble in Paradise!**

* * *

Jellal: *walking next to Erza and tries to sound nonchalant* So... about this baker I am hunting...

Erza: *responds immediately, cutting him off while still looking forward* Such a baker must have skills worthy of legend, a true master of his craft.

Jellal: *frowns* A legendary... baker... Erza?

Erza: *stars for eyes and an anticipatory fist held in front of face* Aye. He must be able to delve deeply to bring out the cake's true flavor, the icing's ultimate fluffiness.

Jellal: *starts sweating a little* Icing can be... fluffy?

Erza: He must also have the architectural capacity to tower such a masterpiece at least five tiers so that he may show off its glorious artistic features!

Jellal: Is this to be a cake, or a tower...?

Erza: And we mustn't forget the perilous journey that awaits to obtain the vital ingredient such a splendid treat must have... *clutches her fist with a sudden determination*

Jellal: *sweatdrops, feeling very confused. Did she want the cake more than the wedding? Should he be jealous of this baker?*

Erza: Yes. A trip to obtain many of the legendary _Maximum sweet strawberries_ is the only possible course of action for such a skilled baker. Only the best for his endeavors.

Jellal: * _Maximum sweet what?_ *

Erza: *continues to entertain herself as she swoons over the many prerequisites of her cake*

Jellal: *clearly was going to need to do some research on what makes a cake, a cake. Surely there was something magic baked into it to bewitch the scarlet haired warrior in such a way. His soon-to-be bride was mad... _mad!  
_ *and he wouldn't have it any other way*

* * *

 _ **Just for you  
**_ _ **my lovelies,**_

 _ **Seriphia  
**_ _ **aka  
**_ _ **Lick**_

 ***~.ㇳ4.~***


	39. Ep 39: Trouble in Paradise

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 _ **LICKS!**_

 **FlameDragonHime** **: Haha! I'm getting a lot of those OMGs! I'm feelin a valley girl trend! LUV IT XD  
** **SassyKitty** **: Should and is are two different things, Sassy-dear. Lol, BREATH! I do NOT want you to suffocate, I enjoy your commentary too much!  
** **FairyRains** **: HA! Hell yea! I LUV IT! Ding ding! ROUND 4! And those boys... those boys will always find SOMETHING to compete over.  
** **LoveFiercely** **: Oh poor Romeo... oh Romeo, wherefore art thou? Tossed into a pit of doom, for the brothers two feared for their sister's chastity. Twas a noble demise...  
** **MoonStoneTigerlily** **: Well hell yea! Haha! Maybe someday Lucy will admit it, but I think for now she's looking for a chance to do a Lucy kick. ;p A Frankenstein reference! YAAAS! I love you! *lick lick!*  
** **EroticLad** **: I am a definite fan of anything apocalypse, and zombie infestation would certainly be my favorite way to end it all. The hard part is pretending I'm not excited, hehehe...  
** **MsKittyLick** **: *loves a kitty* *hugs a kitty* *licks a kitty* *nibbles a kitty* *tickles and fondles a kitty* Lick will forever love the kitty. Eeeeeeeeveryyyyyy inch of her. ㈏0  
** **Stormie~bae** **: Luv made me do NOTHING! NOTHING! Except... dream a little naughier from time to time... I loves you  
** **PhiaFair** **: *grins coyly* Thanku my Fairest, I shall continue all my endeavors, so long as you keep that unbelievable smexy smile. :)  
** **LifeDeathRLF** **: To this day I still Phil Collin's music from that movie stuck in my head. It's without a doubt one of my favorite non-anime cartoons. T.T in my daughter's second year of life, she broke my dvd of it.  
** **MyLuv** **: For you, dear Luv, I have composed a poem.**

 **Violets are blue, fire is red  
** **Is Romeo's love true?  
** **Doesn't matter! He's soooooo dead.  
** **Over protective dragons?  
** **Yea, trouble will surely ensue.  
**

 **Meh. Tis a work in progress... Luv ya my Luv!  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Oh Scarlet, haha! I love you so much! I had a lovely day dream of Natsu draggin their asses back through the desert and throwing them over the wall with a firm order to STAY! And then he'd learn that Wendy wasn't there and all hell broke loose. FairyTail? What's FairyTail? o.o?  
** **Guest** **: Nah, earlier Lisanna was telling Natsu that she'd tagged along on a job with Romeo and the old guys and all this apocalypse stuff happened while they were out. Asuka's parents have not been the same since. Sweet Romeo, XD! Thanku! *lick!*  
** **SilentMaiden** **: lol, is that a passive aggressive request for more lemons? Lol!  
** **LilyPantherFire** **: Hahahahaha! Ahhh the classics! XD!**

 **Heeeey guys! Sorry for the wait—but it's gonna get worse before it gets better. Summertime is in full swing and my two daughters are always on my back, stealing me from my laptop time. Guess it's one of those things about being an awesome, licky kinda mom!  
** **Got to enjoy it while it lasts though, pretty soon I will forever be an embarrassment to them, cuz well... I'm not gonna stop being me!  
** **Just bear in mind that the zombie apocalypse lives on! I have too great many plans for this saga to end it. ;p That and well, I miss you guys too much between chapters as it is!**

 **15 commenters, and I have gotten many more follows and likes on both of my running stories. Thank you guys! You are the apple of my eye, the love in my lick. The time you take out of your day to read this lil fairy tale means everything to me! ㈴5**

* * *

Episode 39  
Trouble in Paradise!

"Wendy! Get _down!_ " Gray Fullbuster felt honor bound to protect the sky dragon no matter what the consequences as he grabbed the her by the waist before sliding to the ground and pivoting his leg to kick the intruding creep into the air to crash into one of the many trees behind them before it reached her. Gray did not see the woman Wendy was becoming, only the small girl that she had been. She'd been one of the missing children of FairyTail, no way was she going to get eaten on his watch.

A large thud was heard behind them right after the sickening plop of Gray's undead victim falling back to the ground. Wendy struggled to get out of his grasp with the nerve to complain about his rescue as Juvia walked by them with a head held high and a bloodied, large branch resting on her shoulder, "Juvia thinks that Wendy-chan could have handled one without Gray-sama's babysitting."

The sky dragon broke free (was that even necessary? It wasn't like he was going to hold on.) and harrumphed at him before she sprinted up to Juvia, walking by her side to let him pick himself up—and catch up.  
 _...Women._

Every moment of this trip was becoming one giant pain in the ass. The idea of watching Juvia's back since she'd went and volunteered without consulting him was bad enough, but with their little stowaway tagging along; things were much worse. Seriously, did it really have to be a woman's lot in life to team up with the other nearby females just to make a man's life miserable?

 _This shit is for the birds._

With nothing else to do, Gray rose to his feet and wiped a smudge of dirt from his face as he watched them walk on without him... again. Juvia had been so difficult lately. Sure he didn't miss all that lovey-dovy crap (he'd _never_ admit that), but couldn't their requited love at least earn him a compassionate glance? He was going with her after all—she'd never even had to ask!

As though his thoughts of how miserable he feeling had been heard by his blue haired nymph, Juvia casually looked back at him from over her shoulder briefly, and smiled.

Gray's eyes widened a fraction at their fleeting eyelock, and when she turned away, he grimaced.  
 _Humph. ...Maybe it's not all that bad..._

The three of them had stuck to the forest instead of heading south on the road, for it was common knowledge that the undead ruled the streets. Perhaps it was memory, perhaps it was for easier passage, but Gray believed it was because unwary victims were easily found there. However, soon the forest would end, leaving them in the open to walk near the street, and unless they made the long trek around Lamia Scale to come up from behind it, there was no avoiding the road. And the ice-make wizard wanted the two blunettes in his care behind the guild walls of Lamia Scale sooner rather than later.

The edge of the forest met with something very unexpected though. As he followed behind the gaggling girls, wondering if perhaps he _should_ have taken Wendy home, Gray stopped short with widened eyes when he felt his ankle snag what could only be a trip wire.

 _Shit!_

Next thing he knew, his two travel companions were flinging back around to the sound of his _MASCULINE_ yelp as he was snatched from the ground by an obtrusive net. "What the hell?!"

"Gray-sama!"

"Gray!"

Both the girls were suddenly filled with dread. Thank goodness Juvia knew enough to check their surroundings more closely. Gray struggled to free himself from the net while Wendy bounced around calling for him like he was deaf.

"Damnit Wendy, I'm fine! Shut up, wouldja?"

Juvia scoffed, "Such a rude thing to say to someone who is simply worried about Gray-sama!"

The dangling wizard groaned from the trees' canopy, so now he was the rude one, huh? Finally in a position to awkwardly pull the knife he kept in his boot, Gray began strategically cutting a few of the linked ropes. Only someone really dumb like Natsu would cut into something like this without considering that gravity works.

And don't think for one second that he missed the pleased smile he saw from Juvia as she watched him deftly swing from the opened rope back down to the ground. She may not be so out spoken nowadays (he couldn't imagine why her attitude had changed so drastically), but his Juvia still enjoyed watching him being his badass self.

All three of them started eyeing the treeline warily when a female voice began laughing, "Oh my, but you are a nimble one!"

Juvia gripped the large branch she wielded and ground her teeth, "Show yourself!"

Another voice had the team whipping their heads in another direction as a woman chanted, "Gladly," and jumped down from the branches right next to Gray. The smile she gave him was more than friendly and it made his eyebrow twitch. The woman kept her sandy hair short and looked to be packing for a long trip. Wendy's eyes widened, "It's, it's you! ...Alanna right?"

Eyes that were tracing over Gray's body favorably turned to the little blunette standing between her and the other woman who looked to be seething. "Oh, I remember you. The possessive little sister who didn't want her brothers to play."

When Alanna reached a hand out to touch Gray, his icy gaze froze her actions just as his hand captured hers and held it away from his face. A look like that could freeze people in their tracks, but the woman tried to warm it with a sultry smile that faltered a bit when he said, "We're just passin through, don't want any trouble."

The blonde chuckled at him, "You owe me a new rope..."

During their exchange, there was a rain woman being consumed by the green-eyed monster called Jealousy. That hussy was touching Gray. _HER GRAY!_ Advancing steps had her passing Wendy, who started to sweat when she noted the murderous look in Juvia's eyes. "Um... Ju, Juvia?"

Alanna was edging closer the the ice-make wizard while he was trying to keep her from touching his hair, "I don't owe you a thing, lady, if I'm in a net, I'm gonna get outta it."

"Mmmhmm, the New Amazons love a problem solver..."

"Amazons?" Gray frowned, Laxus had mentioned a thing or two about this group of survivors. "Hey... uh, We just—"

Suddenly Alanna's face was a mixture of surprise and pain as Juvia dug her hands into the blonde's hair and pulled her away from Gray with enough force to fling the woman around her so that she now stood between Alanna and her love. Juvia's glare could boil water as she growled, "Juvia has no more time for love rivals. Leave!"

"Leave?" Alanna's brow rose, "you three are in our turf now. I'm not going anywhere." Her tough act was somewhat squandered as she rubbed the ache on the back of her head from the mage's hair pulling.

"Then Juvia suggests that the Amazon listens when Gray-sama says that he is passing through." Juvia's aura was a cold flame of ferocious anger that intimidated the woman before her rather well.

The owner of the other voice who'd laughed earlier feared for Alanna's safety and jumped from where she perched in the canopy in a direct kick right to Juvia's shoulder. This not only made the rain woman cry out in pain, but also thrust her further to the side where the ground fell from under her—sending her falling into another trap the New Amazon's had set.

This all seemed to happen in slow motion for Gray, who reacted on instinct. Hitting a girl really wasn't his style, but the girl full of blue hair had just taken a cheap shot at his lover, so he backhanded her with more force than he ever would have normally. He moved so quickly that his black hair brushed against the falling woman who'd attacked Juvia as he ran by. Not once did Gray hesitate discarding his shirt and jumping into the pit that had swallowed his blunette, "Juvia!"

He could hear Wendy and the other two girls using heated voices above them as he crouched down to check on Juvia. "Juvia! Juvia, are you okay?"

The rain woman's face was distorted from pain as she breathed raggedly. Gray moved some hair from her face gently as her head rolled from the pit's floor to look up at him with a softening expression. "Gray-sama... ugh... Juvia's body hurts... more than just her leg..."

"Damnit." Gray frowned with concern. Without embracing magic, Juvia's body of water wouldn't have guarded her against the fall, still though, a simple tumble like that shouldn't effect her this drastically. "It's gonna be alright, we'll getcha to Lamia Scale where you can rest."

Juvia smiled at the tenderness in his voice, but groaned when he lifted her into his arms. A blush creeped onto her cheeks as his lips grazed over her forehead. "Just hold onto me, Babe."

The blush grew brighter at Gray, _Gray_ using a term of endearment as she wrapped her arms around his neck with slightly bewildered eyes. He jumped out of the pit with ease and glared cold daggers at the two girls yelling while Wendy yelled right back. Some of that dragon temperament was showing on their miniature dragon. "Come on, Wendy. We're leaving."

The sky dragon stopped and gasped at the sight of Juvia. Her leg hung awkwardly and her shoulder must be throbbing. She immediately pushed past the blunette and moved to heal her friend when both Gray and Juvia yelled, "No!"

"Don't do that!" Gray stepped away from Wendy, "Last thing we need is eaters to swarm around us now."

Wendy stared at them with her hands out, eager to mend what looked like a broken leg.

Juvia peeked an eye open and smiled at her in an attempt to guise the pain she surely felt, "It's alright, Wendy-chan."

Gray raised his glare to the New Amazons staring at them, "I suggest you two buzz off before I go over there and teach you some damn manners." His tone was ice cold, and his eyes glistened with a want for violence.

Alanna narrowed her eyes but the blunette that had come to her rescue pulled at her arm. "That blue symbol on his chest," she practically bounced, "these guys were in a guild!"

"Like they'd dare use power when their friend is hurt." Alanna scoffed, "wizards are a thing of the past. Magic is no longer a strength, but a burden."

Gray couldn't help the cold exuding from his pores when he yelled, "Why don't you come over here and say that!"

He was making a motion to go towards the offending woman when Juvia suddenly moaned out in fresh agony, doubling over in his arms. All anger was immediately replaced with concern and he knelt down holding her, "Juvia, what's wrong?"

With the strength one possessed being raised by a dragon, the ground trembled when Wendy put her foot down. "You two just keep causing trouble!" Her voice carried on the wind as only a sky dragon could and it reeked of malice. "Bother Fairy Tail just once more and I will be the one who will return to devour you! Now LEAVE!"

The blunette Wendy recalled as Rayna tugged at Alanna's arm again, and this time the woman turned and fled with her, deeper into the forest. Juvia's moans faded to whimpers and Wendy gasped when she saw that the rain woman was sweating. "Gray, you've got to let me—"

"Wend, Wendy-chan must not..." Juvia's breaths were stalled as she looked back up at the man she loved. "Gray-sama will get Juvia to Lamia Scale, where she can get help."

"Something's wrong!" Wendy fretted, "if it's just your shoulder and leg you wouldn't be—what if you're hemorrhaging?"

Gray stood up as carefully as he could to spare his lady pain. "Then we gotta get there fast so you can heal her sooner. I'll freeze every last one of the creeps that comes for the walls if Lyon gives us any guff about it. Now let's get movin."

o.o;;

Gajeel stood as unbendable as a stone pillar after Natsu had taken off with Lucy, and it bothered Levy to no end. She'd tried standing by him for an excruciatingly long three minutes before she began to slink off behind him. No one seemed to comprehend that the undead didn't care whether she walked among them or not. She was in no danger! Thus, she was dying to know what was taking Lucy and Natsu so long—what with those three minutes taking an eternity and all. There hadn't any rise in power, which could only mean that Natsu hadn't attacked anything. Something had to be wrong.

"Where do ya think u're goin, Shrimp?"

Levy had just grabbed onto the first large boulder and froze before pulling herself up with wide eyes. Damn dragons and their noses. Her irritatingly long, thick hair draped over her shoulder as she looked back at him. "Uh... going to find... apples?"

There was an arch to her lover's brow that couldn't be in her best interest as he turned to stalk toward her. Levy quickly scrambled up the boulder to high tail it away from him, but once again his height proved the deciding factor. You see, a boulder she had to climb over was but a large step to someone as big as Gajeel and he reached over it to pluck Levy from it with ease just as she breached the top. "I told Salamander we was gonna stay here, and stay here we're gonna. Why the hell are you so worried, don't got faith in them no more?"

Levy sighed in defeat as the dragon dangled her aloft by her waist. "I hate just waiting around!"

"Yea, must suck to be a puny shrimp, huh Shrimp?"

Now that was a low blow! Levy puffed out her cheeks in frustration and twisted her way out of his grasp. Was it wrong that it only bothered her more that she knew she wouldn't have gotten loose if Gajeel hadn't let her? Nonetheless, the mage stood and turned to face the iron dragon with narrowed eyes and fists planted on hips that she happened to know he was not going to get to touch for some time if he kept this up.

The glare she leveled on him did make that brow of his twitch. Aye, this puny shrimp had power over the beast and he really ought to hold his tongue from time to time. "And it must _suck_ to have a mate that won't even look at you from now on too."

"Wait, what?" Gajeel frowned as Levy turned her back to him.

The iron dragon's frown deepened as he got nothing but the view of her slender backside.

….

The silence stretched and Gajeel scratched his head with a forced laugh, "Geheh. Yea right, Shrimp. You'd miss me too much."

He blinked at her harrumph and simple response, "Not as much as you'd miss me."

Levy didn't have to look at him to know he was thinking: _She's got me there..._

 _o.o;;_

The sight of Sherria Blendy sitting in a field of carefully cultivated flowers just outside Lamia Scale's guild walls was an instant relief to Gray, who was beginning to really stress about Juvia's whimpers. Wendy had been concerned that the guild had been abandoned, just as the rest of Margaret Town seemed to have been. All of the buildings had slipped into disrepair, and even the walls of the guild looked worse for wear.

Sherria was still sporting her pink pigtails and looked just as she did the last time Wendy had seen her. As she and Gray kept running, she called out for her with excitement of seeing a dear friend mingling in with her worry for the guild mate in Gray's arms, "Sherria!"

The pinkette's head bobbed up with wide eyes at the most welcome of unexpected voices and bounced to her feet, "Wendy? ...Wendy!"

The two raced to each other and clasped hands, Sherria was indeed a bit taller than she had been since she'd seen her last. A detail Wendy didn't notice while she could not reciprocate Sherria's smile at the moment—not yet. "Sherria! We're not sure what's wrong with Juvia, can I heal her when we get in?"

The girl nibbled her lips and looked at Juvia breathing raggedly, hesitating only slightly. "Yea, of course. Follow me."

She took them around the large gate that had used to be open to anyone and let them through a smaller side door. The way Gray barged through just as the door began to swing open had those inside leap to their feet, undoubtedly fearing the worst.

"Gray?" Lyon took a step forward, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Sherry stood near him and Toby and gasped. "What's wrong with Juvia?"

"Don't know," Gray grimaced. "Need to lay her down."

Sherria edged past him and bolted up the stairs, beckoning him to follow. Greeting his brother could wait.

The next several moments had Gray laying his delicate parcel down on a bed just to get shooed out by Sherry, saying her sister and herself would see if it was necessary for Wendy to use magic or not before risking another infestation. The door slammed in Gray's face and he grunted at it, yelling. "What the hell! Juvia's in pain! Of course she needs Wendy to heal her, what—"

He silenced when another naturally cold hand rested on his shoulder. He frowned at his brother's arrival, and his mood only soured when Lyon's big mouth opened.

"So what sort of trouble did you get Juvia in this time, Gray?"

His raven hair tussled as he shook off his hand, belatedly realizing he'd left his shirt in the forest. Gray slipped his hands into his pockets and walked downstairs, perhaps stomping, he didn't care. "Don't you worry about her, Lyon. She'll pull through just fine, even if you're tight ass friends don't want Wendy to use her magic."

Lyon let his brother's quip lie as he watched him go downstairs, knowing it was stress that had him making jabs. "The Blendy sisters have become quite adept at healing since our Godslayer sacrificed her magic, Gray. I am confident in their skills."

Gray plopped into a chair at one of the empty tables and held a prominent frown for those watching him curiously, "Yea well, I'm even more confident that Wendy can patch her up better. Can't wait to watch her shut you down again, as always."

Lyon shook his head and turned to enter the infirmary, _Gray hasn't changed one bit._

Just as soon as he entered, Sherry demanded him to quickly collect a bowl of water and towel, expressly demanding him to make it cold, despite the magic he would use; Sherria needed a cold compress. Wendy was stroking Juvia's hair, the rain woman seemed pale, but still as strong as ever.

With a soft smile in Juvia's direction, Lyon delivered the water to Sherria's waiting hands, and spoke his thoughts to her. "Water is the strongest of all nature's forces, given time it can beat a path through anything, even douse the hottest of flames while never loosing a drop. I see that you are in pain, yet you smile to your fellow guild mate. That strength resides in you well, the embodiment of water's power."

Juvia's eyes moved to him and it appeared that her breathing became more even. "Lyon-kun. Juvia is glad to see you well."

A pleased curve was added to his smile as he replied, "Not near as glad as I am to see you well."

"Move aside, lover boy." Sherria hip bumped him away as she took his place and lifted Juvia's top from her torso and laid the cold, damp towel on her stomach.

Sherry giggled at Lyon's affront before turning back to their patient, "I'm so glad you managed to keep from using your magic, what a true sign of your love. You are glowing, Juvia."

Both FairyTail mages looked up at her curiously, and Wendy asked the question, "What?"

Sherria laid her head to listen to Juvia's heart and nodded in satisfaction. "Sis, Wendy might not know about those types of things."

Sherry smiled and sat on the side of the bed, placing a light hand over the towel on Juvia's stomach. The mage favored the pulse under her hand for a moment before she spoke, her words causing all but Lyon's eyes to fall on her.

After hearing such a thing from his guild mate, Lyon turned and left the room to have a talk... yes talk with that irresponsible brother of his.

Her words were spoken sweetly, much like the coo of a dove as she said, "One never knows what sort of effect the strain of casting spells has on babes. You must make sure to stay solid until their arrival."

* * *

 **Not enough for ya? Here's that lil sumthin extra cuz of the love you showed surpassing the lucky thirteen! Thanks for following this saga guys!**

* * *

*Romeo leads Lucy, Natsu and Asuka around the putrid pit of doom*

Asuka: Hey Natsu! Remember that time when you let me do jobs to get Mom and Dad's thingy back?

Natsu: *frowns and scratches cheek* I did?

Lucy: Oh yea! You sure showed off your mad shooting skills that day!

Asuka: And I've only gotten better! Me and Romeo use those guys down there as target practice all the time.

Lucy: Umm... I'm not even gonna begin to tell you how morbid that is, kid...

Natsu: Hey, gotta do sumthin ta pass the time if you're stuck in this crummy old mountain.

Asuka: Sure do! You gotta remember, Natsu! You had to do _everything_ I said! We should do that again!

Natsu: *grins at the thought*

Lucy: Uhh... yea, let's not. You were pretty scary...

Asuka: *turns on Lucy and frowns* Natsu. You still owe Lucy a kiss!

Lucy: *nearly stumbles* _Are you kidding me?_ This kid has the memory of an elephant!

Natsu: *turns his grin a shade darker and looks at Lucy* Ain't gonna kill us, Luce.

Lucy: Umm, Cut that out Natsu! You're kinda freakin me out. *knows there's a horrible pit of death and despair behind her but takes a step back anyway* You're not foolin anyone! You remember what happened just fine! Happy was traumatized!

Natsu: Transmogrified? Nah, he's always been a cat! Quit tryin to change the subject! Asuka's got a point!

Asuka: *watches, happy as a clam*

*Romeo turns around to Lucy's squeal as Natsu tackles her on the edge of the cliff and proceeds to wrestle a blonde that is OBVIOUSLY enjoying herself even amidst her complaining*

Romeo: What the hell did you do to them, Asuka?

Asuka: *grins broadly as Natsu finally wins and shushes the noisy blonde by planting a passionate kiss on her lips while pinning her down on the ground and thinks, _Dance, puppets! Dance!_ *

Romeo: *scratches head, bewildered that those two are ACTUALLY kissing* You really are scary sometimes, Asuka.

Asuka: :3

* * *

 **All of this, just for you!**

 **Luv,  
** **Seriphia  
** **aka  
** **Lick**

 ***~.ㇳ2.~***


	40. Ep 40: Weary Travelers

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **Embrace the lick, and another lick, lick!**

 **SassyKitty** **: *eyes the Sassiness headplanted onto desk* Uhh... *sees blood start trickling from the desk* Yea... I'm gonna go get a first aid kit...? Just, umm, keep BREATHING.  
** **FairyRains** **: Hahahaha! Indeed! It's so funny how many of us commented on the MANLY yelp. XD It's crackin me up!  
** **FlameDragonHime** **: If those two don't kiss by the end, Mashima may not ever be able to publish anything ever again—cuz he'd be considered the worst tease in the history of literary kind!  
** **LoveFiercely** **: Ty for that! Omg I love it! Dragon babies? Zombie babies? Zombie dragon babies? o.o;; That's a tall order Luvly! XD  
** **RabidLuvLuvFangurl** **: Hahaha! Asuka might dig that! And yes, shame shame Gray! XD *snicker snicker*  
** **MoonLilyKitty** **: Omg mine too! XD Except in my other story where Ban the undead breaks the forth wall neway. I have been waiting a LOOONG time for Asuka to replay that scene! HAH! Finally got it! As for Lyon...** ** _Well... hmm...  
_** **SilentMaiden** **: omg, Yaaaaaaaaaas! I'm gonna loose my shit if Mashima doesn't have Gajeel claw his way out. Gajeel can overcome anything when Levy is concerned. She's CRYING! He will find a way to stop those tears.  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Yep, Sherria not having magic was very intriguing, and I wanted to delve into what she learns she is capable of despite the loss. The natural move for her would be to learn to become a doctor, and her loveing sister studying with her in an effort to support her decision.  
** **MsKittyLick** **: T.T Don't die! *runs to get more T-virus with much haste*  
** **Stormie~bae** **: You're text had me rolling in laughter. Haha! I couldn't get over it! Like, did she really stop reading to shoot me a text mid chap?! YAAS! Gonna count that as a win! Luv ya gurl!  
** **EddingsFan** **: Hell yea Wendy was steppin up! Lol, last time they met, she had to deal with two rowdy brothers getting good and drunk! Hehe! Thank you!  
** **MyLuv** **: Ikr! There's something so fulfilling about making Wendy a badass. Rip their heads off! As or right now, I have NO idea what this extra scene will be at the bottom this time. Maybe it'll come to me once I finish licks! Luv ya Luv!  
** **PrettyPoppy** **: Ahhhh! I have missed you! How are things!? Thanku for that, I love you too! ㈎9**

 **Ya'll Nalu fans must be happy to fill in that lucky thirteen, hehe, how else would we know what those crazy kids are up to? XD Thank you all!**

* * *

Episode 40  
Weary Travelers

The horrible wasteland that was once Fiore could stir up a tear into even the most cold and barren of hearts, supposing that person would actually stop and take a breath of fresh air. Though not even the air was crisp these days. Not any longer. The hot bite to it forever contained a putrid smell and left a foul taste in one's mouth. The sort that made Erza want to brush her teeth and never stop until the tainted layer was completely wiped away. The thought of her breath smelling like the cretins soiling this land disgusted her. Though her ongoing battle with hygiene paled to what the land had had to endure. The plains they'd traveled through looked more than parched, it would not have been surprising to learn that if they'd traveled northbound, the ground would have simply become more and more dry and hot. Good thing they'd sent Natsu that way; Gray would have certainly suffered from such a trip.

There were many stark differences to traveling with the heavenly body wizard instead of her lone partner of the last couple years. Indeed, Gray was good company, but her eyes were not constantly drawn to him as they were Jellal.

Rather bothersome, actually.

Once they made it past the foot crunching grass that was the first leg of their journey, the expansive Sabertooth mountain range stretched to their right. Both wizards kept a leery eye on that mountain range, distrusting the way both sounds and smells seemed to echo from its valleys. A large part of her must truly be missing her friends already, for she swore she'd heard a very Lucy-like squeal escape from its depths not long ago. Knowing the very idea was preposterous, Erza had never brought it up. Those mountains were huge, so huge that if they'd made it there by now, the team would be bordering the north side. And that would be many miles from where she and Jellal were treading.

Perhaps she was hearing things because guilt plagued her. All the loved ones back at FairyTail were under the impression that they still headed to Blue Pegasus. In fact, they'd probably would have made it there by now. Instead, she'd dragged Jellal down the path of insubordination so that she would not have to face one Ichiya Vandalay Hotobuki. Gods she was a coward...

"Erza."

Her thoughts had brought a slower gait to the pace they'd been trying to maintain. Erza looked up to notice Jellal had stopped once he'd noticed she'd fallen behind. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh..." Her mind raced for an answer, but the fact of the matter was that there was none she wanted to give. "No, no. Just, a bit tired is all."

It was true. The two had rarely stopped in their journey, only a few hours every night to watch the other sleep. They'd both felt hard pressed to push on since their guild expected them to return shortly after speaking with their allies.

With the wind much less of a factor since the mountain range to their right blocked most of its ferocity, the heavenly body wizard had hung his hood down, which allowed Erza to see the small smile he grew. "I had suspected as much." Jellal never looked away from her as he motioned up the mountain further into the distance. "There is a cave not far from here that Crime Sorciere had used as a base when FairyTail had been competing in the Grand Magic Games. Considering we will reach the capital tomorrow, I was going to suggest we get a full night's sleep there tonight. There will be no telling what sort of horrors will be waiting us in a town as populated as Crocus. We will need to be rested."

Erza nodded. It was a smart plan—her impatience to see the task done notwithstanding. They would be useful to no one if they perished from nothing more than a careless act due to not having all their wits intact. "I agree, how much farther?"

The small smile remained on Jellal's lips as he stepped closer to her, taking one of her hands into his, slowly lacing their fingers. Then he continued their walk, ensuring she stayed near him while he replied, "Not far."

o.o;;

"You're kidding? So Jura's missing right along with the guild masters huh?" Gray sighed, accepting the mug of warm tea Yuka handed him. As the wizard sat down across from him with a mug of his own, Gray added, "we haven't heard a thing from Gramps either."

Yuka shrugged, "Ooba's a tough old bird. They all are. I'm sure that wherever their meeting was, they're ten steps closer to figuring out a cure for this thing than any of us."

Gray leaned forward against the table, "That's actually why we came. When we ran into some of Lucy's spirits, we learned some pretty interesting stuff about what's goin on in the—"

" _GRAY!_ "

The raven haired ice-make wizard groaned at his brothers tone and turned around, hiking an arm against the chair's back rest, grumbling, "Damn. What the hell does he want now?"

Lyon Vastia was not a wizard to be taken lightly. At the sound of their current leader's anger, Yuka went stiff, and Toby practically stood at attention. Only Gray stayed placid, frowning at what could have crawled up his brother's ass this time.

The well-dressed ice-make wizard stormed down the stairs, halting once he got to the ground floor to narrow his eyes at his brother. "Still without a shirt, I see. Exactly what sort of example are you trying to set here?"

Gray rose a raven colored brow, "What are you rambling on about this time?"

Lyon was fuming. If only Juvia could have recognized his feelings for her and traded up from the ungrateful swine sitting there before him. The wizard stormed down to his brother and snatched his brother's wrist that he'd been using to prop himself against the chair, causing Gray to stumble to his feet when the chair knocked over. As Lyon spoke, so did Gray.

"And I still fail to see a ring on that woman's finger!"

"What the hell was that for?!"

Lyon gritted his teeth and violently cast Gray's wrist away. "Just what exactly _have_ you done? You think you can just toy with—"

"I don't know what the hell has gotten you to act so damn high and mighty, Lyon, but I'm about to take you down a peg."

"Ha!" Lyon barked back, "I'd like to see you try, miscreant! Unlike you, I have morals and values! You on the other hand are nothing but an irresponsible—"

"Oh that's rich, comin from you! We risked our lives tryin to get here to fill you in on what we've found and you just run down here spouting nonsense? If you're lookin for a fight, bub, then I sure as hell ain't backing down!"

"You've obviously been in dire need of a good pounding for some time now, and as the elder brother, I'm the one to do it!"

"Older? Like hell! We were born the same year!"

"Unlike you, I am seven years wiser."

" _That shit don't count!_ You're not gonna lord over _me_ like some damn big brother!"

This went on with Yuka and Toby staring at the quarrel completely confused. Their ice-make wizard had led them through the worst two years of their lives with cool, calm, collected dignity, and in the span of less than half an hour of fairies coming to visit, all that decorum had been tossed to the side. Toby let out a small whimper and asked, "Hey uh... Yuka? What's happening?"

Yuka shook his head, never looking away from the two brothers yelling at each other and waving fists around as he calmly stood, setting his hands together behind his back. Those two were going to start throwing punches any second now. "Never get in the middle of a family squabble, Toby."

Toby's whimper sounded exactly like a puppy denied a delectable scratch behind the ears.

The brawl between brothers did not last long, however, for as soon as they began wrestling much like they had when they had been much younger, Sherria came out of the infirmary to see what all the ruckus was about. She was immediately forced to duck as a fork was flung in her direction from where it had once rested on a table now toppled over from the ice wizards' brawl. The pinkette sweatdropped, zeroing in on the homicidal fork now stuck in the wall. "Maybeeee... I'll go get Wendy," she murmured to herself as she remained on hands and knees to go back into the sick room.

Where it was safe.

Sherry was sitting on the bed, learning that neither of the three fairies had yet been aware of life growing within the mage, then Juvia, Sherry, and Wendy looked to Sherria curiously, crawling back into the room. Wendy walked over to her and helped her back up asking, "What's wrong? Was Gray not down there?" She was supposed to be letting Gray know that Juvia was okay and wanted to see him.

"Umm..." Sherria giggled nervously, "about that..."

Meanwhile, back in the common room that was looking more and more like the FairyTail common room with every passing second...

"Damnit Gray, why must you constantly refuse to ever grow up!" Lyon fainted to the right, avoiding Gray's punch and countering by placing his foot right onto his brother's chest, pushing him away.

The raven-haired ice-make wizard stumbled back, clinching his fists. "What, just cuz I don't wanna be some boring stiff like you? Not every adult's gotta be like your lame ass, ya know!"

To Gray, this was the same squabbling that always happened with his brother, but to Lyon, this fight was about honor and doing what's right. A deed he would see his brother aspire to if he had to clonk him over the head and see it done—this made the power of his heart fuel his strength far more than his little brother's right at that moment. A lesson he'd actually learned from Gray and his FairyTail comrades long ago. The strength of one's heart could test the very limits of time.

And his brother's time had run out. Lyon stormed up to his brother and dug his hand into his hair just as Gray was righting his footing. His grip was excruciating as he pulled Gray close enough to see the whites of his eyes, "This has to end, how can you not see that!?"

"The hell are you _talkin_ about?" Gray winced through gritted teeth. Why couldn't he get loose?

The cold aura emanating from the two capable of wielding the magic their master Ur taught them was causing the entire room to pulse. Both Yuka and Toby were really wishing Jura were here to stop this right about that moment. All of this and not a single spell cast? What was going to happen to their guild hall?

Right then and there, two things happened at once, and neither of them made much sense to Gray. As the cold fury ebbed from Lyon's eyes, he heard his voice at the same moment he heard Wendy's bend the air around them. "Lyon! _DON'T YOU DARE!"_

But it was too late, Lyon had already growled coldly, through narrowed, formidable eyes, "I always knew you were not good enough for her, too busy in your own affairs. How could anyone expect you to be a decent father?"

The dark eyes of the younger ice-make wizard widened and softened all at once, his aura vanishing. "Fa, fa-ther?"

Now it was the budding teenager's turn to make a scene. The girl had really been showing the Natsu influence of late. All Gray could see was a measure of confusion reflecting his own in his brother's, then Lyon was pulled away—effectively causing Gray to fall onto his back. Wendy was holding the back of Lyon's collar and shaking him about like a rag doll. Perhaps she was taking after Erza more than Natsu, it was hard to tell. "Damnit Lyon! That was not your news to tell! I have half a mind to take you into the forest and feed you to the Amazons!"

"The Amazons!" Both Toby and Yuka wailed at once, terrified for Lyon's honor.

Gray groaned, propping himself up with his elbows considering that he may have misheard his brother. However, the fury of the tiny blunette convinced him otherwise. The wizard leapt to his feet and took Lyon off Wendy's hands, shaking him from the _front_ of his collar, "Father? Father? Who the hell's a father?!"

Sherry's serene voice was heard from up the stairs, regardless of the raucous noises filling the common room. "Gray..."

Everything went quiet. The ring of silence, deafening.

A kind smile from the voluptuous pinkette had captured all eyes as she tilted her head toward the door, "Juvia would love to speak with you."

Lyon grunted as Gray dropped him before barreling up the stairs. Sherry pulled Sherria with her, out of the room as Gray shoved his way in.

"Juvia? What's going on, Juvia?" That was all they heard as Sherry closed the door behind him. Then she looked down at the chaos that had been Lamia Scale's common room, "Their love needs privacy while the merry news is spread."

Lyon frowned as he lifted himself up, grumbling, "So you're telling me none of you _knew?_ "

Sherria bounced downstairs to stand next to Wendy (still seething) and spit her tongue out at him. "Juvia said it's only been thirteen days! Way too early for anyone but my awesome sister to know!"

Sherry blushed and smiled, bashfully cupping her cheeks, "I'll always be capable of noticing the labors of... love!"

Toby snickered, "Yowl!"

Yuka closed his eyes and nodded his head contentedly, "Everything's going to be fine, _Uncle Lyon."_

A new life was beginning for those in Lamia Scale's infirmary, and Gray counted himself among the idiots for not noticing it sooner. He fell to his knees as soon as he made it to his love's bed; she'd been propped up with pillows so that she could see him properly without straining her abdominal muscles. Sherry's assessment was that the fall had certainly caused much unwanted stress, and had ordered a week of bed rest, just to be sure.

Juvia could not be happier than to oblige. Anything for the safety of Gray-sama's babes. The earnest look in her beloved's eyes was more than she could have ever hoped for. She watched him with overwhelmingly joyful eyes, but the exhaustion dwelling within them worried the wizard. He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, grasping hers with both of his, "What's goin on?"  
 _Lyon was just talking crazy right?_

A blush caressed the rain woman's cheeks as she used her other hand to take one of his and placed it gently onto her stomach. "Gray-sama. Juvia understands why the fall hurt so much now. Oh Gray-sama... Gray-sama is going to be a daddy!"

Gray's eyes widened, he could feel it, another magical energy within Juvia's. It was much like another pulse within her. "But... but how?"

Juvia raised an disapproving eyebrow.

"No, no, not that! I mean..." he finally looked away from her to watch the hand sandwiched between her abdomen and her other hand, "I mean, ain't this stuff kinda, well, supposed to be too early to tell?"  
 _Maybe she's just constipated...?_

"Gray-sama," Gray winced at the bite in her tone, "It was been thirteen days since we..." her skin turned a shade pinker. "And well... Oh Gray-sama!" Tears began to fill her eyes. "Juvia is going to have Gray-sama's babies!"

Gray hadn't realized that he'd started to frown. He lifted up the cooled towel from her and, ever so gently, laid his ear down on his lover's torso, closing his eyes.

The energies were definitely there, wrought from water and ice. It was plain to see that this foreign life roosting inside his lover had the gift of liquid cold. He lifted his head to look back to her, still leaning over the bed, "I'm... I'm gonna be a dad?"

Juvia's giggle and nod were certainly giddy. "Aye, Gray-sama..."

Neither of the two of them even considered leaving that room for the rest of the evening. Wendy and Sherria had been kind enough to bring dinner to the infirmary for them too. Both Gray and Juvia talked all the rest of the day about the many things they would see to to ensure their child was safe, and capable of enjoying his or her childhood even in a world like this.

"Sherry-san says there are three."

Gray's voice cracked, "Three...?"

o.o;;

Erza jerked awake to be greeted with the dark starless night sky peeking out from the cave's mouth. She'd fallen asleep! There was a small glow of coals near the middle, providing warmth to the night's chill that she didn't recall starting either. Last thing she remembered was removing her boots to check them for wear while Jellal had said he was going to check the surrounding area.

Suddenly worried for his safety, she began to sit up with a weary groan. That was when she noticed where he was, no longer sitting as still as a statue at the cave's entrance, basked in shadow. "Erza? Don't worry, get some more rest."

"I must not." Jellal's eyes scanned that magnificent body of his soon to be bride as she stretched. How those bandages refused to break from such strain was beyond him. His fingers twitched to touch her, to make her well aware that he would do anything to please her, but he stayed his ground. She was an honorable woman and would not entertain such actions until they were wed.

"Erza, tomorrow we will need to carve a path through capitol city to reach the lacrima tower. You _must_ rest."

The burning coals reflected the brown in her eyes and made glow from the simmering fire dull. Of course she would see his reasonable logic as yet another challenge. Jellal sighed when she crawled around the coals with those eyes locked on him. She could never know of the depths of what she did to him. Once she reached him, Erza lifted his arm to sit between his legs and leaned against his chest. Lastly, she returned his arm to rest upon her torso, "And what of you? I cannot have a weary partner."

He could feel her warmth and allowed her soothing presence to comfort him. Jellal's thumb stroked her satin skin as his baritone voice replied, "How quickly you forget, dear Erza. I have spent much of the last many years of my life dodging the authorities of the Magic Council. My body is much more used to going without sleep than yours. Do not worry, I will stand guard so that you can get the rest you need."

Silence lingered between them after that, long enough for Jellal to grow worried that his refusal to sleep had angered his love. He started to adjust himself so that he could see her without bothering her too much, but paused when Erza moaned and buried herself deeper into his chest. Such a sultry sound fleeing her vocals heated his blood to the point of boiling as the realization sunk in that she'd already fallen back asleep.

A smile fell onto his lips and he shook his head. Erza Scarlet had come far in her ability to trust. Though his blood was not likely to cool with her so close, he sighed and wrapped his arms about her contently. Craning his neck to kiss her temple, he whispered to himself for than her, "I will keep you safe, Erza. Sleep well."

* * *

 **I love you guys! Thank you again for all your support!**

 **See you next time in: Six is a Crowd!**

* * *

Natsu: *sitting outside a small cave while Asuka and Romeo packed up their things. The smell of that pit still lurking in his nose and making his face blue*

Lucy: *walks out of the cave with a sigh* Man, those guys have bunkered down here for a while. Pretty well set too. They've been feeding themselves by natural wildlife too! Pretty impressive!

Natsu: *feels like he's gonna die* Uh huh. Hunting everyday's hard work...

Lucy: *frowns at Natsu's expression and tone* Uh... Natsu? Are you okay? You look like you've been stuck on a train for days.

Natsu: Feels like it too... *whines*

Lucy: *annoyed tick mark as she folds her arms stubbornly* Serves you right for entertaining Asuka's orders! You're only encouraging her to be some kind of demon match-maker like Mira, ya know!

Natsu: Ugh. *tilts over miserably*

Lucy: *becomes more concerned and squats down in front of him* Umm... Natsu...?

Natsu: *reaches out and grabs her waist, burying his head in her breasts and breaths in deeply*

Lucy: *wildly blushing* Na-Natsu! What, what are you _doing?!_

Natsu: *does not relinquish his prisoner in the slightest* Ahhhhhhh...

Lucy: Eeep! Na-Natsu! Staaaaawp!

Natsu: *shakes his head, still nestled in her bosom* Nuh uh, no way. It stinks out there, I'm never coming out!

Lucy: *she's the one whining now* _NEVER?!_

Natsu: *clings tighter, regaining his constitution by breathing in his mate, and not the putrid stink of creeps not far from here*

Lucy: *swears she can hear Asuka snickering* Would you guys hurry up! Levy's gonna be worried!

Natsu: *thinks to himself* _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... now I'm gonna be walkin around with a hard-on, and Luce ain't gonna be too happy with me.  
_ _Ah well, that's future Natsu's problem. Smells GREAT in here._

* * *

 **Just for you  
** **Follow me down the rabbit hole**

 _ **Seriphia  
**_ _ **aka  
**_ _ **Lick**_

 ***~.㇮6.~***


	41. Ep 41: Six is a Crowd

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **Embrace the lick, and another lick, lick!**

 **FlameDragonHime** **: ^.^ Yaaay! I am so glad the Gruvia has some luv!  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Alas, unless Mashima-sama adopts this poor little starving girl, I do not see a manga version of this happening, but OMG that'd be so cool! And yea, Lyon was a little perturbed yea? XD  
** **MsKittyLick** **: NIBBLE ME! PLEASE! Do not be ashamed! I miss you, I luv you, and I shall forever dream of you! And yes, CUTE ERZA WILL PREVAIL!  
** **MidnightSin** **: Well, we are cut from the same cloth cuz I am VERY much enjoying the zombie apocalypse saga we have here. And as for the pairings, lol, well, I gotta share my OTPs. Hehehe, just isn't any getting around that. Must have some sex in a world filled with despair.  
** **LoveFiercely** **: XD Your enthusiasm tickles me so good! *lick lick lick* And yes, I feel you on the Jerza. I glossed over it last fic, but with the freedom of an ongoing saga this time around, Jellal ain't off the hook so easy. ;P  
** **SassyKitty** **: First aid kit will forever be stocked! *glances at the empty box and does a nervous giggle, closing it quickly* Ah hahahaha... Yea well... you know what they say! Ain't no rest for the wicked!  
** **PhiaFairy** **: Aww, you're very welcome. ^.^  
** **SilentMaiden** **: I am diggin how canon played out with Gaajie right about now, though I still have not read this latest chappie. Needed to get this out first before indulging.  
** **MyLuv** **: Three! Yea, Jellal's awesome, really diggin him, and Natsu well... as you well know, I'm always a little bonkers over that guy. Future Natsu not so happy. XD Luv ta lick ya!  
** **MoonLilyKitty** **: XD Hahaha! I am glad you keep changing that lovely mind of yours—means I keep upping the ante for the eventual plummet down a deep dark abyss of let down-ed-ness. ^^;;  
** **Death** **: Message me anytime. ;)  
** **Stormie~bae** **: Hehehe, I thought you might like that. Leave it to Wendy to break that up. Was prolley pretty easy compared to the dragon brothers! And yea, Jellal must have balls of steel cuz that redhead be HOT. Luv ya!  
** **SophiaIPaz** **: Awww! Well I so glad you gave it a chance! I'm kinda in over my head in writing projects atm, but I will always strive for only my best work in all my stories. It is a pleasure to meet you! Your loving compliments warm me in a way that can only be sated by my licking your beautiful face!  
** **AlrightMate** **: XD! Sleep is overrated neway! Hehe, Loopy has SOOO turned into an inside joke in Natsu's head. I hope you enjoyed the other several chappies as well. ^.^  
** **SadisticTendencies** **: Oh maaaaan... a few of your questions could NOT have been better timed. So many different chars and their own little backstories. But as for the story's arc placement... well, that's tricky. Cuz as canon goes on, I find all sorts of little things I like to add. This story is a living thing (so to speak) and kind of runs with a mind of its own. So while this story is not an alternate reality, there are little canon tidbits I throw in there such as Sherria no longer having magic. Thus, you ask VERY a legitimate question that I just do not have an answer for. ;p It's nice to meet you tho!**

 **As always, your follows, favorites and reviews mean EVERYTHING to me.  
They are the love to my lick! ㈏3  
** **Happy birthday, America!**

* * *

Episode 41

Six is a Crowd?  
 _Cry it up dragon boys—try a whole capitol full._

Things between the solid-script mage and iron dragon had not gotten much better since their spat. Though through something unspoken, their stalemate of sorts had at least left them back to back, sitting on the ground watching the grass grow. ...Not that there was much of it to see but the bond between them still insisted that they touch, even if they were too stubborn to speak.

Gajeel wouldn't let Levy wander off, and Gajeel's mood was souring more and more with the continuous disgusting smell and his mate's unwillingness to look at him. Or talk. She wasn't talking either.

Which blowed.

So while Gajeel focused on breathing in his mate and nothing else, Levy was the one to notice the scent of the living before he even caught wind of them. The mage first took a long sigh of relief, then stood abruptly, forcing her dragon to catch himself. As she scampered happily to the very rock he'd plucked her off earlier, he looked back at her with a frown—until he too smelled his brother's return.

Levy looked so cute, craning her neck upwards to catch a glimpse of them, so Gajeel was only looking to help. By no means was it that he just wanted a brief touch, followed by a longer more lingering one as he grabbed her by the waist and hiked her onto his shoulders.

"Gajeel! Ack, put me down!" Her struggles got her back to the ground and his clumsy fumblings made sure she got back down safely. She glared at him once her feet were back on the ground and he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Jest thoughtcha wanted to see them, is all."

Even her harrumph sounded cute as she stomped past him. Gajeel frowned but couldn't help but think, _at least she looked and talked to me..._

Before she got all the way around him, Natsu jumped down with a much taller version of Asuka sitting atop his shoulders. His face was covered by his scarf, wrapped tightly around his nose, and it was with a troubled spark in his eyes that he set down a very stimulated child.

Levy squealed as she fell to her knees with her arms held open, " _Asuka?!"_ The girl squealed as well, immediately abandoning Natsu to dive into the bluenette's arms.

The fire dragon scratched his head and looked eagerly back up the mountain while Gajeel studied him with a raised brow. "What's with you? Traded the bunny-girl for someone younger already, huh?"

Natsu turned back around and shot a pointed frown at him, "What? NO! That's _Asuka,_ man!"

"Oh Asuka!" Levy hugged her tightly, "your mom and dad will be so relieved!"

The girl pulled away, bouncing with excitement, "Levy, Levy! Lucy's mad at Natsu and he's being all funny!"

"I am NOT!" The flame tamer barked his defense.

The two ladies shared a chuckle as another female was heard from higher up the small, multiple cliffs that Natsu had come down. "Uh huh. Laugh it up you two."

Levy looked up, "Oh Mavis... is that...?" She smiled even brighter (though at this point it was a wonder how she could) when she saw Lucy coming down with none other than the other child all of FairyTail had been fretting over, Romeo. "Romeo!" He was so _tall_ now!

Both Lucy and Romeo smiled back, then continued to concentrate on coming down the many obstacles to get back down to their level. The blue fire wizard was being quite the gentleman, helping Lucy down.

Levy was ecstatic, so much so that she didn't notice what Gajeel did. However, most of the iron dragon's observations were along the lines of misery loves company. Thus he could practically smell that somehow, Natsu had managed to get himself in the doghouse just as he had.

"Geheh. Way to go, Salamander."

Natsu knew when his brother was being condescending, so he just grimaced and lifted back up the pack he'd left with them. "Come on. Let's just get goin."

Romeo jumped down to the ground floor and took Lucy's hand, helping her reach down easily with his assistance. With a quick thanks for him, she rushed over to Levy and Asuka and began explaining everything that had happened—editing out the part of why Natsu was acting... funny.

Romeo frowned, noticing some of the story's cuts and he interrupted, "Yea, but Lucy—"

The star maiden turned a dark frown at him that made him jump. That look was just way too much like the ones he'd see Erza give more than a few people.

Gajeel had the poor form to laugh as he lifted up his and Levy's pack, then tossed Lucy's to his brother. "Great job keepin' the little one safe, kid. Let's get outta here. Can't stand this damn smell anymore."

o.o;;

Erza was already missing the calm serenity of last night's cave as she looked down upon a sea of monsters. She and Jellal had jumped as many rooftops as they could, and now with the lacrima tower only a block down the road, there was nothing but a vast courtyard leading up to it and its one, ground floor entrance.

Such a simple walk would have only taken a few minutes on a good day. Alas. There were no good days left. Not in what remained of the good people of Crocus. They crowded around the base of that tower, clawing at it. So much residual magic in such a place made it impossible for the undead to desire anything more. The horde stretched on and on. The scarlet warrior narrowed her eyes as she looked down at the corpses she would soon lay to rest, "Such a gathering... There could be wizards still inside. Any plan of attack?"

Jellal's hood was pulled up and he'd had resumed his steadfast emotionless exterior since entering the undead city. "I shall clear a landing for us, join me once I make the first advance. We do not want to attract more than there are already and risk damage to the structure by using our magic."

Erza nodded, it was the best plan they had she supposed, without the use of the magic they both longed to embrace. "From there we must fight through to doors that will most likely barricaded. And then challenge whatever resides within."

"Pray that whoever took refuge inside made that barricade strong. Rescuing survivors sounds much more appealing than further extermination."

Pressing her lips together, Erza looked to see Jellal begin to lower himself for the jump down while setting a hand to the pole staff that resided on his back along with the many other weapons he kept in tow. Without putting thought into her actions, she cried out, "Jellal! Wait!"

The heightened aura he was garnering for the upcoming battle faded and he turned back to her with a raised brow. "Is something the matter, Erza?"

"I..." Feeling a bit awkward, she smoothly pulled his face wrap down while stepping toward him and chastely brought them into a press of lips. She could feel a groan pour from his chest, but the moment he opened his mouth to further their intimacy, Erza quickly released him. Through a blush that she felt did not suit her, she murmured, "For luck."

She flushed even deeper as she watched him lick his lips as he returned, "I am not sure how much luck something like that will grant me."

Those were indeed the very words Erza needed to banish her blush. The scarlet warrior pulled both her sickles from her sash and slowly knelt down in preparation for her own descent. All the while keeping her dark eyes glued to his with a dark smile, "Then perhaps you should ensure your survival so that later you can show me the proper way to kiss someone for luck."

She could see the stars realign themselves in his eyes as he raised back up his wrap while his other hand pulled his staff out. Though he did not say a word, Erza knew he would not forget such a thing. He would see that he stayed alive for just such an opportunity.

Hope was something alive and well, now that Jellal had come home to FairyTail.

With a final nod, Jellal jumped down right into the middle of the horde and swept his pole staff in a wide arc. With her love creating a circle of blood to soak into the grass, the battle maiden jumped from the tall building's roof to join him. Ezra immediately felt the moist remains of the tower's courtyard dampen her boots as she struck down the closest creature with a diagonal swipe of her left sickle. As Jellal made another sweep with his elongated blade, Erza bent backward in order to evade it. She never missed a beat flipping over to kick a long leg into the hungry jaw of another eater, shattering all of its teeth in a spattering of grotesque flying pieces.

She heard the click of the heavenly body wizard returning his current weapon and a quick glance revealed its replacement being a morning star in one hand and a long, metal tonfa in the other. An interesting combination to choose from his arsenal. With so many bodies quickly working into a frenzy, it was easy to become disoriented here. Fortunately for the two lone wizards, the tower stretched far into the sky. The scarlet warrior ducked, performing a low sweep with her leg as Jellal's spiked weapon landed into the head of another creature eagerly grabbing for them. Erza's kick grounded three infected that were barring their way only strike her sickles into the skull of the outside two while a strong stomp of her boot severed more than the middle beast's jugular. The sickening crunch would have given most females a shutter, but Erza was _not_ most women.

What bothered her, as she hacked and slashed, kicked and twirled, was the allowances that must be made for the other warrior fighting at her backside. Typically, FairyTail knew to give her a wide berth, but in this scenario, the two must stay close. What would have normally been a high rounded kick had to change into a knee into the gut—something much less effective.

Jellal's close combat seemed more effective at that moment, forming a crescent barrier of blunt and spiked weapons as he slowly backed up with each advance of his companion. Never would he allow anything so ghastly to touch his bride. If he were able to guard her against the inevitable splatter of the foul coagulated chucks of blood, he would have seen it done too.

At the sound of Erza's grunt, he spun around to see a creeper that she'd stepped much too close to. The thing was just a torso and head, its lower half trampled into the ground now forming a revolting soup. The rage he felt at the sight of its clammy fingers wrapping around her ankle coated his vision in red. Such a rancid cretin did not deserve to be near her, let alone have the audacity to touch her fair skin. Jella's tonfa found itself deep into its cranium at the same moment he violently kicked its hand from his love. But this was no time for thanks.

Despite how close they were to the tower doors, their effort to withhold magic was beginning to be their downfall. By the sheer weight of bodies, the infected were pressing into the space they continued to try to carve for themselves. Suddenly, Jellal's eyes widened when he felt something strangely familiar tickle his senses from his left and Erza's right.

Once he realized that what it was, couldn't possibly be what it seemed, he screamed Erza's name and pulled her down to the putrid ground just before a long and wide stream of acid shot over their heads. The ends of the warrior's scarlet ponytail burned away, he'd forced her to duck too late to save the ends of her hair. Such a chemical steamed heat more destructive than lava and melted the eaters trying to dive to the now prone wizard meat.

Erza first squirmed underneath him, but stopped when she saw the end of the stream and the devastation it wrought. The legs of their adversaries fell to the ground, but it would not be long before others took their place. As Jellal lifted up and helped her to her feet, they both turned toward a low, sinister laugh that rumbled through the air.

The eerie thing was... the unending undead stretching beyond the horizon had stopped. They just stood there, staring at the wizards with hungry, dead eyes.

The laughing grew louder and slowly a mess of green and steaming acid lifted from the ground where it had pooled when it'd landed on the other side of them. Both Jellal and Erza struggled to maintain their composure as it took the shape of a man, a large man with a bottle hanging out of his mouth. "No..." Erza murmured.

"Jellal Fernandes..." The man forming began to fade from green to more average colors. His blonde facial hair reached down his chin in thick sideburns and his grin was broad. His voice was far darker than the other times Jellal had dodged this man and his team.

"Erza..." Jellal frowned, instinctively raising a protective arm in front of her, "This... it appears at least one of the Garou Knights has fallen to this plague."

"Neppa..." Ezra frowned. One of the kingdom's personal executioners now stood before them. His eyes were black... like Levy's.

"I've been lookin' for you a long time, Jellal. Guess now I not only get to kill you, but I get to eat wizard meat tonight." His voice had a morbid drawl that the undead wizard couldn't seem happier than to draw out for them.

His skin was pasty and his eyes were far more dead than Levy's ever were. Erza frowned as she watched Neppa and put a hand on Jellal's arm, lowering it. "Arawn had said that wizards take to the infection differently, I suppose this is what he meant."

"Neppa," Jellal looked to the the man, leisurely walking toward them with a broad grin, "we are not your enemy."

"Heh. Not enemy, nah. Just lunch."

Erza cried, "Jellal! Watch out!" The infected executioner had leaned forward and was reverting to his odd ability to change into the acid he used to wield freely. As he dived toward them. Erza managed to latch onto Jellal's wrist, pulling him with her as she jumped back while Neppa created a crater full of acid right where they'd been standing. She gagged at the itch such a harsh chemical did to her throat as she wheezed out, "I don't think we can reason with him... he is driven by hunger just as the others."

"Alas, but I had to try... I've always had to try." The heavenly body wizard tucked his two weapons away to favor a long handled, gleaming axe. "You must rest now, Neppa."

Erza was troubled, "Why have the others stopped?"

"Why?" The green puddle once again rose to form the acid wizard's true form. "Heh heh, cuz I told them to. I called dibs. Your wizard flesh is all mine."

The mage's brown eyes widened, "He holds sway over the others?!"

Jellal extended his arm, pointing the large axe straight toward the knight that now clearly served himself instead of the kingdom. His voice rang loud and clear. "Neppa of the Garou knights, all the years you have hunted me, I have stayed my hand. For despite the many lives you have ended, they have all been under the orders of the hierarchy. But now that you are dead, allow me to end your struggles."

"Oh I ain't dead," the acid wizard's face distorted in an evil grin, "I'm just _HUNGRY!"_ Neppa quickly shot an arm changed to acid to reach for him with enlarged fingers that would peel the skin from his bones if it touched him. With no other choice, Jellal embraced his mastery in the art of heavenly body, scooped up Erza and raced around the large infected wizard in the speed of light. The trail of acid tried to chase him, but spattered across countless other eaters as Jellal stopped above the ex knight's head with his axe held high. As soon as he released his hold, Erza spun with her sickles, falling to their opponent with a death stroke of her own.

The two cried as one as their weapons sunk deep within Neppa's body. As the blades sliced through, the FairyTail wizards landed, but what greeted them was more laughter from a knight that should be collapsing in a heap of death that would not be rising again. Erza hissed as the body began to shift to green acid again, duplicating the hiss of her weapons melting within Neppa's essence. She leapt away only to glance at her sickles, now nothing but hilts and discarded them with contempt. The Garou Knight kept laughing, but it began to sound hoarse while Jellal stayed his ground with his axe buried deep within Neppa's acidic body.

"You fools, Titania condemns herself by aiding a criminal. I am stronger now, and cannot be cut down by your pathetic mortal weapons." Neppa reeled his head back to laugh even more, but pain ebbed down his back belatedly—a pain he'd not expected, nor felt since he'd been bitten so long ago. "Wha...?"

The heavenly body wizard still holding his blade strong narrowed his eyes at the creature trying to look over his shoulder at him. "I have come across a few of your kind earlier in the nightmare. The lesson you teach is one I have already had to learn. This axe is the Blade of Twilight, hidden over the ages deep under the earth of Shadow Island. It slays even undead wizards. You will feast on the living no more..."

Neppa had been wondering why he was beginning to melt into a puddle involuntarily, and after hearing what Jellal said, his eyes widened with anger. "No, NO! I'm still hungry! I will not fade without so much as a nibble! I am greater than that!" He began fumbling in an effort to turn around and grab at the wizard, but one of his legs made of acid dispersed out from under him. Neppa tumbled down into his own poisonous puddle with a curse as the rest of him began sinking. "Damn you Jellal... this is not the end."

There was no smile on the hooded wizard's lips as he flipped a coin into Neppa's essence. "For you, friend, I fear that it is." The coin splashed into the steaming acid, melting instantly while Jellal flipped a second in. "Be at peace, Neppa of the Garou Knights. May the boatman see you safe."

Neppa tried to gurgle out more refusals as his puddle melted deeper into the ground. Neither Jellal nor Erza looked away while they watched his face stretch and distort as it too melted into the acid. To do so would be disrespectful. Once Neppa's voice was silenced, all was quiet... even the eaters still in a ring around them were as silent as the dead.

When the acid sunk farther from his axe, Jellal lifted it up, examining a blade untarnished in the slightest. As his returned it to his back with the rest of his arsenal, he turned back to Erza. "We should go while the infected are still at bay. I do not know how much longer they will wait now that Neppa is gone."

Erza pressed her lips and nodded. She would remember to take a moment for Neppa later—for the man that he was, the man that served the kingdom without question—but now was not the time.

As though Jellal knew more than she, he simply shoved past the remaining crowd blocking their way and kicked open the door, revealing darkness within. Erza followed and closed the door behind them, "We must secure the door."

The wizard waved his hand and the door's original locking mechanism was repaired. Erza slid the thick bolt into place and turned to face him. Jellal then floated a ball of light over his hand and looked to Erza's puzzled and not so pleased expression. The shades falling below her brows increased her fearsome posture as she asked, "You have come across infected wizards before?"

"...Yes."

"Who?"

"Erza... you do not—"

" _Who?"_

Jellal lowered his hood and took a step closer to her; he wanted to see her eyes, for this was news he had hoped not to share—ever. "Twilight Ogre. The wizards that were there when the infection first struck... wrecked such havoc in that town that when Crime Sorcière came to put a stop to it... we learned the hard way that normal weapons had no effect on them. We dispersed to find magical weapons potent enough to slay an infected wizard, magic alone won't work. Erza, that was two years ago.

"Once I searched out this axe, I returned from Shadow Island and slayed what remained of the guild. ...Their hunger was unfathomable."

"...Mavis help us..." Erza murmured. "What of the rest of your guild? Did Erik also suffer from memory loss? What of Baccus?"

Jellal shook his head, "Erza, I will answer anything you ask, but now is not the time."

Titania, queen of the fairies, sighed through her nose and lifted her head to the darkness before them. It was still a long, spiraling staircase's climb before they reached the large communication lacrima. "You're right, though I wish you had of mentioned these things to the guild before we'd left."

Jellal gave his love a long, lingering look before he began to take slow and careful steps up the stairs. No one had asked what his trials had been before he'd taken refuge in Blue Pegasus. Volunteering information was not something he was used to doing so freely.

Perhaps instead of a kiss, he would owe her an apology.

* * *

 **You guys are awesome, here's that extra dialogue! The long walk to Sabertooth can get a little boring.**

* * *

Natsu: *watches others chatting away while he trails behind with Gajeel and Romeo, supremely bothered that Lucy is still not speaking to him* Maaaaan. I miss Happy.

Gajeel: *grumbles incoherently, unwilling to look at the fire dragon*

Natsu: *glances at Gajeel and cups hands behind head* You couldn't even go hunting? I'm starving!

Gajeel: *grunts*

Natsu: *frowns* Yo! I'm talkin' to ya Ironface!

Gajeel: Yea, well I ain't interested in talkin' ta you.

Romeo: *watches the two in his peripherals*

Natsu: *leaps at the opportunity Gajeel gave* You gotta problem, Bolt for Brains?

Gajeel: *annoyed twitch* I always gotta problem with your ass, Salamander!

Natsu: Oh yea? *growls and steps up to him with both hands on his pack, ready to discard it for a brawl* Of course you do! I always _kick_ your ass!

Gajeel: Tch. Keep dreamin, _little brother._

Romeo: *sweats when he sees Natsu prepare a punch and Gajeel just grinning* Guys! Guys!

*both Lucy and Levy turn around and glare as one* Cut it out!

Natsu: *turns at the blessed sound of his mate's voice, falters mid punch and stumbles to the ground, taking Gajeel down with him*

Gajeel: Damnit Salamander! *very displeased to have fallen with Levy watching*

Lucy: *rolls eyes* Would you guys just stop? We're almost to the mountain trail.

Levy: *sweatdrops* Seriously guys, just hold out for a little longer...

Gajeel: *shoves Natsu off of him and stands back up* Wasn't me! Salamander has some sorta stick up his ass.

Natsu: *pops back to feet, still wanting a fight* I do not!

Lucy: *harrumphs and keeps walking after Asuka*

Levy: *waves arms in recessive manner with pacifying smile* We'll make camp just off the beginning path up to Sabertooth and get into our rations, Natsu. Just hang in there.

Natsu: *glares at Gajeel's chuckle and frowns as his brother catches up to Levy and walks beside her, then whimpers at Lucy still walking away*  
*thinks: _damn you past Natsu..._ * I miss Happy.

Romeo: *pats Natsu's back* I can't believe I actually missed how dysfunctional all you guys are.

Natsu: *pouts, just wanting Lucy to love him again*

* * *

 **Just for you  
** _ **Seriphia  
**_ **aka  
** _ **Lick**_

 ***~.㇩4.~***


	42. Ep 42: Shit Happens

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!  
** **At least let a girl dream!**

 _ **Guys... adulting sux, we all know this. Things have been pretty crazy around here. I thought things would simmer down after the con where I cosplayed Cana (awesome, btw. :D Piccies are up on my FB's pen name: Seriphia AkaLick), but then adulthood hit my family right between the eyes and I cannot seem to find the time to write like I used to. Just please know that my love for you and this story will never waver and I will get these chappies out whenever I can and I am sorry for the continuous tardies.**_

 _ **Licks filled with love!**_

 **FlameDragonHime** **: EXACTLY! Soulmates! Dun stress Natsu! She loves you! :) Couldn't have put it better! *lick lick!*  
** **SassyKitty** **: It's taking everything I got just to jot down a few sentences now and then and keep up with the fics my fellow members of DoubleLSD writes. Don't think I'm going to be able to pick up another fic for quite some time. Just have faith in your skills and let the story come to life under your fingers. ^.^ You'll do great!  
** **MoonLilyKitty** **: o.o WhatEVER could have given you a krazie idea like that?! You're gonna LUV it. …... *cough* Love da Lick!  
** **MidnightSin** **: Ahhh! So I do know you! YAY! Hi, how ya doin? Let's get together for drinks sometime! :3 Lol, and don't worry, you lick-prowness will only improve with enough practice. LOTSA PRACTICE!  
** **PhiaFairy** **: Love that Naluuuu! :3  
** **LoveFiercely** **: Ikr! Jellal really does try! Giving up information he does not deem important at the time is foreign to him, cut him some slack Erzie-whirzie!  
** **MsKittyLick** **: Kitty... I did** ** _not_ get the harassing you promised. ...I am sad. T.T I miss you!  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: Hazzah for FairyTail! Woooo! Luv to live, that's how they roll! You want more Gruvia? Yeesh, you got like... a chap and a half of'em! XD We shall see, Love, we shall see.  
** **MyLuv** **: Cobra? o.o Whozat? No speaky da English...? ...no? Undead wizards...? HMMM... looks around slyly* Who's next?  
** **Stormie~bae** **: Mama drama... HAH. XD Luv u Stormie~bae!  
** **TravelQueen** **: Aww! I will try to be more punctual in my releasing of chappies—alas, I cannot make any promises these days. T.T  
** **SilentMaiden** **: Hahaha! I can totally picture you dragging Erza kicking and screaming all the way to Blue Pegasus just for such a scene. XD Kehehe! Gave me the giggles!**

 **Just short of the bonus dialogue, but such tardiness does not deserve your luv—though I will never stop trying to earn back your favor. Much luv and licks your way!**

* * *

Episode 42  
Shit Happens

It was a beautiful day on the road to the mountain city housing the Sabertooth guild, despite summer refusing to wane for autumn's arrival. A group of weather worn wizards sat around a campfire made the hard way (if anyone asked the two fire wizards who'd sat there miserably while Levy and Asuka built it) as Lucy sat down an arm's length away from her lover after handing out canned goods.

Gajeel sat near Levy and opened her can with his teeth. An easily excitable Asuka was quick to proclaim it the coolest thing ever and held her can up to the iron dragon for the same assistance.

"Oh come on!" Natsu groaned, "that's nothin! The guy spits that stuff up every time he uses his sorry excuse for magic!"

Gajeel just smirked as Lucy finished using her can opener and passed it to Natsu with a roll of her eyes. So while Asuka swooned over her dragon-opened can of fruit, a disgruntled fire dragon scowled at the offered tool—quickly passing it to Romeo.

Between bites, Levy smiled at the content little girl. "It is pretty cool to have a walking can opener nowadays." With a sidelong glance at Gajeel and a giggle, she added, "now if only we didn't have to feed the guy."

While Gajeel laughed at not only his lover's quip, but also at the strangled can his brother had forced open, he said, "Geheh, without food this kitchen appliance wouldn't be good fer much'a nuthin."

Levy smiled at Gajeel's willingness to accept her teasing and looked back across the fire at her blonde friend quietly stirring the contents within her can. "Lulu? Are you sure everything is alright? We can go for a twlk if you'd like."

Lucy looked up at her with round eyes and a hint of pink blossoming right under them. "Uh... no Levy." Her yellow hair was tinted the color of Natsu's magic as she lowered her head back down to her can under the sunset, mumbling. "I'm just tired is all."

Already finished with his portion, Natsu was nearly to the point of pouting at the empty void that had once contained food when he heard a sigh flow from Lucy's lips. He looked up curiously to see her holding the remains of her can out to him—forcing him to grin broadly and take the offering with joy. As the fire dragon happily scarfed down the remainder of his mate's meal, he did not see the tired frustration all over Lucy's face as the rest of his comrades did. The blonde nodded to the others around the campfire and lifted up slowly. Her legs really did ache. Things had been much easier when Natsu had carried her to Romeo and Asuka's hideout. Getting back while refusing his help had taken a toll on her stamina. She felt sore all over.

Still needing to care for Equuleus, the star maiden dragged her feet to the filly grazing nearby. Simply admiring the way the waning sun displayed her multi-colored coat lifted the mage's spirits and helped her step more lightly. The horse whinnied happily at her and nudged her cheek playfully. Lucy chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around her head to pat her cheek. "Not long now, Equuleus, we're almost there. I'm sure Yukino will spoil you rotten when she sees you. Nothing but smooth sailing from here."

A rustle in the parched grass gave tell of one of her comrades intruding on her conversation. Lucy turned with a sour expression, entirely too ready to defend herself from Natsu making fun of her for talking to a horse; however she cut herself short when the only head she saw was the familiar head of long blue hair. "Oh. Hey Levy."

Dark eyes looked upon her with worry filling them in. "Lulu? Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Lucy tried to frown, but discovered it was a forced response. Levy was her very best friend, a sister, and the best confidant that she could have ever wished for. However... "Even if I did want to talk, it's not like we'd actually get some privacy. There's not one, but two nosy, big-eared dumbos over there that would be able to hear everything."

Levy passed her friend and easy going smile. "Don't I know it. They don't mean to listen in—it's just..."

"I know," Lucy sighed, looking up at the stars only just now beginning to twinkle under the fading violet light. "And pretty soon we'll be at the guild where we actually might have a chance at privacy." She looked back to her friend with a conspiring wink, "even if we have to kick all _four_ of the dragon boys out to get it!"

The giggle Levy gave her lifted her spirits even more. Mavis but she loved her guild mates. Together the two of them brushed the crusted sweat from Equuleus' coat, speaking of random things that would be rather dull for the brothers left at the fire to listen in on.

As soon as Levy asked if they might be finished, Gajeel arrived right on cue. Both girls turned to him while he folded his arms and motioned back toward the camp with his head. "Got the kids bunkered down in our tent, Shrimp. Gonna haveta get some rest if I gotta deal with those prissy Sabertooth losers tomorrow."

Levy smiled, knowing he just wanted to hold her captive for the rest of the night. Lucy admired the way her friend's face lit up as Gajeel used his tough-guy lingo to try and coax his lady friend to join him. The blunette flashed Lucy a reassuring smile before agreeing to accompany him—then she snatched Lucy's hand and pulled her back to camp with them to the sound of her friend's surprised squeal.

Levy tugged Lucy all the way back to her and Natsu's tent entrance (blissfully fire dragon free) before she released her. "Now Lulu, get lots of sleep! I just know we'll be up late catching up with Yukino tomorrow, so go in there and pass out until I get you in the morning."

With a tired sigh, Lucy gratefully agreed, "Yea. Sure thing," and disappeared into her small tent.

Just as soon as Gajeel had made him and his mate comfortable against a boulder, Natsu jumped back down from higher up the trail. His back was turned and he looked over his shoulder at them. "If there's any creeps nearby, they're all down in that pit east of us. Coast is clear."

Levy smiled under Gajeel's scowl, "Thanks Natsu."

Natsu hoisted a thumb's up before looking to the tent he shared with his mate. He smiled to himself, enjoying the delicious Lucy-scent surely waiting for him in there. After taking a step closer to their tiny home, Gajeel's voice put an immediate damper on his mood. "Yo Salamander. So what the hell didja do to the Bunny-girl anyway?"

With a jerk of his head, Natsu glowered at his older brother. "None of your damn business, Chasity Belt!" But the fire in his voice died down quickly and he scratched his head awkwardly. "Besides... she's fine now. She gave me her food."

Gajeel simply raised a brow, but Levy's heart ached for her friends' troubles. "I don't know, Natsu. She still seemed pretty steamed."

Natsu hung his arms down forlornly, "You mean that food _wasn't_ a peace offering?"

Levy watched him with confusion, "Why would it be?"

"Geheh," Gajeel smirked. "That's Salamander for ya. Always thinkin with his stomach."

An annoyed twitch of Natsu's brow led him to bite back, "Well, if she's so mad, then why would she give me her food?!"

Natsu's frown deepened when Levy tried to withhold a chuckle as she responded. "Because she still loves you, ya big dope! Whatever stunt you pulled definitely didn't undo that."

The fire dragon's eyes widened, "Love can be undone...?"

Levy pressed her lips, considering her words before saying, "I wouldn't test it too far, Natsu."

Natsu ran a hand through his spikes and turned back to the tent, considering the risks of entering now that it was possible that Lucy was still mad. During his contemplation, Gajeel lifted one hand from Levy's waist to tilt her chin just enough to kiss her. His mate reciprocated his affections sweetly, but pulled away before her rambunctious dragon could begin to grow impure thoughts. She smiled up into his magnificent eyes and said, "And don't forget I'm still not speaking to you, Gajeel Redfox."

Gajeel merely lowered his hand back to her waist and held her snugly, "Geheh, I'll figure out some way to make you break, Shrimp."

Meanwhile, the fire dragon decided the risk was worth the reward and knelt down to crawl into the tent his mate rested in, but was interrupted by a voice calling from the back of the neighboring tent. "Psst! Hey Natsu!"

The fire dragon paused and peered around his shelter to see Romeo looking back at him from around the tent he and Asuka were sharing. With a final, forlorn glance at his mate's form, Natsu crawled away, between the two tents to sit in front of his guild mate. "Yea? What's up, Romeo?"

Romeo gave him a relieved smile. He'd been fairly concerned that Natsu would ignore him in favor of sleep, rest was hard to come by these days. He moved to sit next to him and pressed his lips together, averting his eyes in an embarrassed manner that arched Natsu's brow. The boy spoke hesitantly and wrung his hands tightly in his lap, "Uh... well, I just wanted to ask—umm, how-how... how Wendy is. Do you know if she's alright?"

Natsu's eyes widened. Was that all? He grew a grin and tossed his friend a thumb's up. "Wendy's great! She's been with me and Old Faithful this whole time."

A tilted head met Natsu's relaxed response. A part of Romeo felt at ease, but not all of him. "Then where is she now?"

"Back at the guild of course!"

Romeo blinked, "So FairyTail really did reclaim Magnolia, huh? And Wendy's safe?"

Natsu leaned his head back in his hands, "Wouldn'ta left her there if it wasn't. Hammerhead and me are her big brothers now. She's real safe." He spoke so carefree, like he was just stating a fact. Well that fact made the young teenager before him gulp.

"Bro-bro-brothers...?"

"Hey Romeo," Natsu leaned forward, switching channels to serious in a heartbeat. "I heard that you and Asuka went with the old guys on a mission in Hargeon right before everything went balls side up. Sooo ya mind tellin' me how the hell did you two ended up here? And where's Macao and Wakaba?"

Quickly averting his eyes shamefully, Romeo answered in a low voice. "They... they... made us leave."

Natsu frowned, "Leave? What's that s'posed ta mean?"

A shiver ran down Romeo's spine. Reliving the memory from well over two years ago as if it was only yesterday was all too easy as he related what happened to Natsu.

~.~

 _It didn't matter that Dad had just pushed me hard enough to skid across the graveled road to Asuka's feet. I don't think I'll ever be able to wipe the memory of how easily I could hear her terrified sobs even with all the screaming and running from a town turned to hell. While Dad dealt with the bloodied freak that had been going for me, I still yelled at him in protest. "No Dad! I'm gonna stay with you! I can't just leave!"_

 _Dad's eyes were so fierce as he incapacitated my attacker. We both knew he was going to get up again. That's what these things did. It was like they just couldn't be people anymore. The whole place was lit up like an inferno and silhouettes of both the living and the dead ran all around us. The cries of terror and undead howls echoing throughout the fire's roar made it hard to hear him. But I'll never forget his icy tone: "Your job is to protect Asuka now. Get her out of here and always make sure she's safe. Wakaba and I are gonna stay here and make sure you have a chance, but you get her out of here, NOW!"_

 _I remember my eyes feeling wet—but I wasn't crying. "But Dad!"_

" _DO AS I SAY!" Dad yelled as he pinned the bloodied guy back to the ground with his foot. "The only thing that matters now is that you and Asuka survive! If not for yourselves, then for FairyTail!"_

 _~.~_

Romeo quickly shook off the memory before he let himself become wrecked with sobs all over again. "Neither one of us are all that good at navigating... so we wandered. I tried to keep Asuka happy and safe. She... she was really worried about her parents after seeing all the stuff that went down in Hargeon."

Natsu stared at the mop of blue hair for a moment, fixating on all the troubles Romeo had endured for the sake of protecting another. Anyone else would have pitied Romeo, he was far too young to have been forced into such an extraordinary task—but Natsu knew the value of protecting another was its own reward. Romeo was a true member of FairyTail, and would always be.

Romeo jumped when Natsu's hand fell onto his head in a reassuring manner, "Ya did good, Romeo. Macao would be proud. Asuka's your little sister now, and ya did right by her."

The boy took Natsu's words and ran with them. He smiled at his life-long role model and nodded, gaining a sharp-toothed dragon grin in return. "Thanks, Natsu."

Natsu adjusted himself to lean back on his palms and they enjoyed the night air together for a moment before he interrupted the crickets' melody. "We oughta make it to Sabertooth tomorrow, you think you can sleep now?"

"Yea..." Romeo's eyes trailed up into the starry sky, "Hey Natsu? Do... do you think Wendy will be glad to see me? If we ever make it back, anyway..."

The dragon blinked at him in confusion, "Whaddya mean, IF? We're gonna make it home and Wendy will be stoked that her big brother Natsu brought back the friend she's been askin' about. Heh, you being out here for me to find just made me the number one brother!"

Romeo's cheeks dusted with pink at the thought of the little blunette asking about him, "Alright Natsu. Yea, I think I can sleep now." He moved to return to the tent, but paused to add, "Thanks, man."

The fire dragon grinned back at him, thinking no more on the matter. A soul like Natsu's was simply content to have made him at ease, despite the horrible circumstances that had eventually led to their reunion.

As the Salamander made his way back to his tent and his sleeping mate, Gajeel did everything he could to repress a growl that would no doubt spark an unwanted conversation with the obnoxiously alert mate he held snugly in his arms. Salamander might not think much of Romeo asking about Wendy, but Gajeel knew those questions weren't as innocent as they sounded. Natsu was the number one brother? HA. An iron dragon's will was unbendable... and Romeo was going to have to watch his step if he thought he was going to get to see Wendy at all.

o.o;;

Morning was greeted by a grumpy sun peeking an angry eye over the horizon, its arms ready to reach out and spread its rage over the world yet again. Winter could not sway the sun's steadfast fury over a world ripe for the burning. But to Lucy and Levy standing at the head of the path, watching the sunrise breaching the mighty Sabertooth mountain tops... it gave off a marvelous pretense of peace.

Natsu woke in his tent alone, his arms stretching out to hold a mate that wasn't there. The large yawn he expelled was cut short when he noticed her absence. He frowned, feeling around with hazy vision.

 _Aww maaan... I'd always been so sure I'd know if she left. Heh, guess her ninja skills are gettin' better!  
_ _...Hope she's not mad anymore._

That thought had him crawling out of their shelter faster than a snake lunging for a nimble mouse. His ears twitched at the light sound of the girls whispering and his eyes turned toward the sunrise, absorbing its golden rays as only the son of Igneel could. Though as mighty as his gaze was, it turned somber at the stance he saw his mate in. She stood straight with only a slight slouch and hugged her arms to herself tightly. Natsu loved her more than life itself, and missed the previous mornings where they would tease and smile at one another.

Operation Light Loopy's Fire commence!

The fire dragon stood up and ran a hand through his hair as he took steps toward them. Levy was the first to turn around, her thick blue hair being tossed about her back. In the shade of the amber sky, her black eyes looked eerie, but Natsu knew Levy was and would always still be herself. At least Arawn had been decent enough to give her back—talk about a close call.

The blunette smiled affectionately at him and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder as he approached. "I'll just let you two be alone, Lulu. I should probably start waking up the others anyway."

Lucy turned to her friend, surprised at her sudden retreat. As she watched Levy scamper away to kneel before Gajeel, her eyes met with the golden gaze of her lover. Her lips quivered and she turned away again quickly, allowing Natsu to admire her backside for just a moment longer before he reached her.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind and held her closely, Natsu had bridged the gap and had no interest in leaving anymore space between them. He stood there breathing in her scent, content to let her finish watching the sunrise in peace.

"Natsu, I—"

 _Sweet! She wants to talk!_ So what does Natsu do? He cuts her off. "You were right, Luce."

The star maiden's eyes widened at such an interruption. This stubborn piece of work was saying he'd been wrong? She opened her mouth to say more but Natsu continued after nothing but a brief pause. "I guess I was kinda outta line out there yesterday." He tilted his head just far enough to speak closely into her ear in a low whisper. "I don't want you thinkin' I'm some pervert like Frostbite, so I figured I oughta let you know that I get it."

Lucy blushed, recalling other times—far less humiliating times—her lover had delighted in her breasts. How could she not when the man she adored spoke so near her ear, apologizing about the last time he'd enjoyed them? A few uneven breaths finally had her turning to face him. Both hearts skipped a beat as her slender arms lifted to rest on the shoulders of a dragon as their eyes locked. She was going to have to learn to meet that serpentine gaze without melting... eventually. "Knucklehead."

Natsu sounded out an involuntary whine, "Aww, come on, Luce! You gotta know I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, "Embarrass? If only! Asuka's too young to see things like that! It was bad enough you had your face totally stuck in my breasts—didja really have to hike me over your shoulder and bury your nose right under my hip when they were finally ready to go?"

A naturally warm hand lifted from her waist to smooth down her arm only to slither back down to her hip as he smiled at the memory. "Seemed like the most practical way to get back without havin' ta smell that stink at the time."

"And the part where you groped my butt instead of putting me down like I told you to?"

Natsu's grin was showing his canines now and his hand slipped down to get a fresh handful of his mate's rump. "Can't help it, Luce. You got a great ass—I couldn't see over it without pushing it down some."

Lucy scoffed and swatted his hand away, "Hands _off!_ I can't believe you just said I have a big butt! Well it's certainly a butt you won't be seeing anytime soon!"

"Hey!" Natsu wriggled the sting from his hand while the slapped culprit simply longed to return to his mate's rear, "I didn't say that!"

"Oh you soooo said that!"

"Did not!"

"Yea Natsu, yea you did."

There wasn't much leg for him to stand on in this argument—not when she was looking at him with a stubborn streak that could match any lizard, so he thought it best to improvise. Natsu brought his victimized hand to stroke through his pink spikes as he grinned awkwardly. "Hey, uh, remember that time I made ya feel better by putting up that sign in that shepherding town? Don'tcha think I maybe earned a free 'I'm a jerk, my bad' pass?"

Lucy stared incredulously at him, was he serious? He didn't look serious... "Good deeds don't just stack up so that you can get away with screwing up later, Natsu."

Large golden eyes blinked down at her, "Why not?"

"Because that's not how it works, Knucklehead!"

"Damn, Luce." Natsu sighed, bringing his hand from his hair to hers, taking a handful of glimmering sunlit strands delicately. He admired his mate's glow as he smiled softly, "there ain't no rule book on how you and I can make up, so I say I get a pass this time. Heh, afterall, it ain't gonna be the last time I piss you off."

Lucy sighed, but angled his chin to look back into her eyes with the use of her thumb and index finger. "Mavis, don't I know it."

A thrill of tiny sparks went up the dragon's spine as his mate brought them into another eye lock. The handsome smile he bore left Lucy no more room for complaint as he leaned down to taste those sweet lips again. Just as their lips brushed and the blonde made herself comfortable with arms wrapped snugly around his strong neck, Natsu's head jerked up toward the sky.

The star maiden's heated heart pouted as his attention was suddenly pulled elsewhere, "...Natsu?"

His gaze snapped to the side just as Lucy looked up to see a formation of ducks flying over them. Then a rush of wind stirred her senses as Gajeel ran by them, "Them birds are mine Salamander! Keep those grubby claws off!"

Natsu jumped at the challenge of fresh roasted duck. The meal would be far better than the canned food Levy had fed them last night. The thought of such a delectable treat had him releasing his mate and chasing after his brother with no other thought in his stingy head, "No way, Can-opener! I smelled them first!"

"Like hell," was Gajeel's retort as Natsu quickly gained on him.

Lucy sighed, now dragon~less and speaking to herself. "Ditched for a meal... Well Lucy, guess ya shoulda known this would happen—falling in love with a glutton like Natsu."

Natsu and Gajeel raced up the mountain trail, tripping and punching—basically doing anything possible to hinder the competing brother's ascent. Regardless, both of them made it to the mountain town in record time, both vaulting up onto dilapidated rooftops hoping to gain enough height to make a successful pounce at the feathered flock soaring overhead.

Both dragons jumped from different rooftops at once, hoping to snatch a duck out of the air—but ultimately ended with both of them crashing into each other and plummeting back to the ground in a heap of dust and tangled limbs.

"Ugh..." Gajeel groaned. "Damnit Salamander! Get offa me... you're gonna owe me dinner for a week cussa that stunt!"

"No way!" Natsu growled, leaping off of him. That sweet scent of duck was lingering in his nose enough to bring a tear to his eye. So hungry...

"Would you two just _shut up!"_ A baritone voice bellowed furiously.

The beginnings of a brawl between brothers was cut short by the unexpected voice further in the town. Both dragons stood at the ready next to one another as they scanned the area.

The entire town was deserted. No living, no dead. Nothing. Except for the smell of the interloper walking toward them at a tired, yet angry gait.

Natsu's eyes narrowed as the man's silhouette came into view. He'd identified him the second he knew to smell something besides the meal fortunate enough to fly away.

"Always so fucking loud..." the voice continued. "so many voices... _all the time!_ Why can't I _ever_ find some peace and quiet? Figures that the most obnoxious guild ever to stain this land would come and ruin the sanctuary I've made."

As the figure came into better view, the dragon brothers took a step back at the sight of him. His appearance alone told a tale of misfortune these past two and a half years. A growl rumbled from Natsu's chest as he spoke, "Cobra."

To someone that would not have as keen a sense of smell as the dragons, it was all too possible that Erik would not have been recognizable. The scar closing his right eye had a company of four more now, and his other eye stared out with its own scars; its slitted pupil searching, but very possibly unseeing. Imperfections streaked his face, an eternal testament to the consequences of a lack of first aid. Though his marred face was not what stuck out the most to the FairyTail dragons. What made them on edge, as the harbinger of poison continued toward them, was his left arm hardly covered by a tattered sleeve. Though the white jacket appeared to have been mended a few times, the stitches had not held—and showed the abused skin underneath, plain as day.

That arm, and quite possibly much his body was welted up in many, many different places. So much that his skin would never be smooth again. The shapes of the poorly cared for, but healed wounds were unmistakable.

Bite marks. So many...  
To be standing with such scars could only mean one thing to Natsu and Gajeel.

 _Infection._

The brothers ground their teeth while Erik brought a single hand to massage his forehead and temples, stopping his advance. "Whatever. I've cleared out this place once, guess I'll just have to do it again."

* * *

 _ **Just for you my lovelies.**_

 _ **Seriphia  
**_ _ **aka  
**_ _ **Lick**_

 ***~.㇩0.~***


	43. Chapter 43: A Veil of Poison

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 _ **Lickins!**_

 **FlameDragonHime** **: Oh Hime-chan! *offers cake* Cake always helps any situation. :3  
** **MoonLilyKitty** **: *pats back comfortingly* There, there, my love. All things happen for a reason. It's the cycle of cause and effect. Have some cake!  
** **MidnightSin** **: Licks for ME? YAAAAAS! YAY, WAHOO! :3  
** **LoveFiercely** **: Oh I know, I just love it. :D Natsu as a daddy, omg, that would be fantastic. How would those fatherly wisdom conversations go?! XD  
** **SassyKitty** **: LOL! You serenaded me! I could practically hear the drums beating to your post. :D Much of the licks are yours!  
** **TravelQueen** **: Drama with the dragons sounds like it could be a song! And might I just add that everytime I read your comforting words on adulting issues, it not only makes me smile but brings a flutter to my heart. Thank you so much for that. :)  
** **ScarletLoveliness** **: lol, yup, the 'ooo piece of candy' syndrome is strong in the Natsu! Ty so much, Scarlet! I only hope all these little complexities don't bite me in the ass later...  
** **Guest** **: ROFL! You're not supposed to think of it like that! Hahaha! I knew it was only a matter of time til someone made that connection. Gajeel doesn't FEEL like a necrophiliac...! Levy LIVES! ...kinda.  
** **PrettyPoppy** **: There's my Boo! My lovely Flower! Aww I misses you so much! Tytyty, and Imma gonna require another zombie chap from you soon... just sayin... OH! And Imma gonna need a way to check out that art u speak of! Email? Deviant? LEMME SEE!  
** **MariahC3** **: Nyoooooo! I no want you to be depressed! *offers cake to take mind off of horrid reality* Everybody likes cake, yea! Smile!  
** **MundaneAshuri** **: OMG YAAAS! Damn but I LUV Kill Bill! Ahhhhhh! I lick ure face so, so, SO MUCH! XD!  
** **Stormie~bae** **: LOL Stormie-bae! Imma hustlin, Imma hustlin! XD Luv you!  
** **MyLuv** **: lol, ah Luv, as innocent as our wonderful fire dragon at times. ;p And... IKR! Romeo has his work cut out for him! XD Cobra? Infected? Eeep!  
** **Guest** **: lol! No no, we still have a journey ahead of us.  
** **SILENCE OF FATE** **: Thank you! I will continue to update. :)**

 **We made it to the bonus dialogue! You guys are awesome! Thank you for continuing to support this journey, your follows, favorites and (most of all) your reviews are so precious to me. ㈏1**

* * *

Episode 43  
A Veil of Poison

Lucy had barely made her way to Equuleus when she started at the massive release of power from far up the trail in the Mountainside town that Sabertooth called home. Those dragons must have really been racing to have made it all the way there. Walking, it was still over half a day's travel! The blonde rolled her eyes as she stroked the horse's forehead, "Those boys will do anything to get a leg up on the other. So lame..."

But dragon slayer magic just kept spiking! Lucy frowned and looked up the trail when Levy called her from behind, running up quickly, "Lulu! Something's wrong!"

Her head whipped back around to see concern all over the blunette's face; naturally, she instantly tried to put her at ease. "Oh Levy. Don't worry about those guys. They're probably just clearing the town out or something. You know how protective they are."

Levy shook her head, "No... that's not it. Lulu..."

"What do you mean?" The blonde tilted her head in confusion.

Pressing her lips together with a sharp shake of her head, Levy replied anxiously. "There isn't any undead up there. Unless those two are really duking it out, something serious is happening up there."

Be it one way or the other, Lucy didn't want to find out. "We've gotta get Asuka and Romeo. Now." But that was just what she was going to do.

o.o;;

Natsu skidded against the unforgiving street, its smooth pavement cracking under the violent landing. Without thinking, he wiped a trail of blood leaking from his lip while he pulled himself back to his feet. Cobra was laughing at him, and at his brother.

Hysterically.

Oh that rubbed the proud fire dragon the wrong way! This punk thought he could take on both of them while wrangling a laughing riot? He'd started laughing just as soon as the brothers had decided to take his infected ass down—and hadn't stopped. Thing was, even though his mirth seemed all consuming, apparently he was still able to tell what they were going to do before they did it. Natsu's golden eyes focused on how intently Gajeel attacked; every single effort was dodged, blocked, or countered. A growl crossed his lips as he thought:

 _He looks worse than Happy on a bad hair day, what the fuck does he have to be so cheery about?_

Cobra's snake-like eyes zeroed in on the dragon he'd just grounded. "Always such insolence! For your information I loo—" He didn't get a chance to finish, for Gajeel took the opening his distraction caused and sent him into a small crater of his own. Getting an iron fist right into the face would do that to even the best of them.

Natsu ran to him and immediately landed a foot onto his neck, forcing the poison dragon to gasp for air that was no longer available.

"Back off Salamander," Gajeel growled. "This guy already punched you out, he's mine."

The younger brother snapped his head to glare fire at him, "No way man! The only reason you got to hit him first was because I think so loud, so don't go thinkin you get to put this creep down!"

An irritated twitch plagued Gajeel's face before he roared back, "Not a chance, fire-breath! You were already outta the fight, so be a good little man and listen to me for once."

" _LITTLE MAN?!"_ Natsu yelled back, stepping up to his brother on the tips of his toes. "Just who the hell do you think you're talkin' to, Chrome dome?"

"Geheh," Gajeel loved seeing Natsu all steamed up. "This punk Salamander that thinks he can snake in on my extermination."

Both of them were already drawing back their fists when Cobra started wheezing out another laugh, having been liberated from Natsu's foot. "Damn this is rich. First you fools think you're killing a deadie, and now I'm stuck hearing stupid brotherly love shit? Ha, ha, hahaha!"

That was when two feet, one of iron and one wrought in flame, found purchase into his side. Cobra grunted loudly as he was thrust aside, but rose back to his feet anyway. He spit blood from his mouth and glared at the stubborn dragons glaring right back at him. "You guys really are idiots. Shit like this is _exactly_ why I chased everything else out of here—so many obnoxious voices!"

"Don't know why a creep like you gets to keep talkin' while the other creeps are stuck feral, but anyone that lets themselves get chewed up by the dead are only one step away from tryin' ta eat other people." Gajeel took a menacing step toward Cobra, "so don't you worry, geheh. I'm gonna personally make sure that those pesky voices don't bother ya no more."

Cobra smirked and beckoned him to keep coming, "Bring it on, Rusty. I wasn't done with you yet anyway."

Gajeel was all animal with such a malicious grin of sharp teeth as he braced himself to run at the poison dragon with all the force he possessed—but that smaller, pink headed brother of his did what he did best and acted before thinking. From Cobra's perspective, he was already preparing for Gajeel's planned attack. He hadn't expected Natsu to dart out from behind him with impressive speed and sock him in the jaw in the span of less than a second. As he fell back, Natsu jumped up triumphantly, "HA! See there, Buckethead? I already know all of his tricks! He's mine!"

Aggravated did not begin to describe Cobra's inner tormoil. As he slowly lifted his face out of the dirt, he grinded his teeth in disbelief at Natsu's newfound power. He'd never used to hit so hard. The vision of his good eye was trying to focus as he listened to Natsu's boasting out loud and in his mind.

And then he heard something else.

 _What?_ She wasn't supposed to be here...!

"No!" He yelled out, zeroing in on the direction she was coming, "I told you to stay away! You can't! It's not safe!" Cobra had never trusted these FairyTail folk with her, and now he could hear her mind pleading louder than his own heartbeat: _You must stop this! They are our friends!_

Natsu was coming in quick, but Cobra didn't care. He needed to end this quick or he'd loose her to these fools again. Noxious gas began exuding from him, creating a cloud that was quickly encroaching in the fire dragon's space. The flame tamer only smirked and lit his entire body up in a fury that the sun would be proud of. "You think those old tricks will work on me?" He slowed his steps, but continued with a chuckle of his own.

At least until he was cut off by an older brother completely made of the cold-wrought iron that his power wielded. Gajeel cut off his smirk quick by grabbing the back of his scarf and tossing him over his shoulder like he was nothing but scraps. "Aaaaaaaaaack!"

"Geheh, Salamander jest don't listen. My turn ain't over yet."

The "No..." Cobra murmured was easily mistaken as the forlorn cry of another loss to tally against FairyTail, but it would have been just that. A mistake. The sad pitch to his voice was mourning for a dream finally coming to an end. Kinana was coming, and once she got here, everything would be over. The nights would again be cold, again the voices would drive him to nightmares he would never wake from. She was the only person that could ever chase the demons away, but now interlopers were here and she would undoubtedly go with them; wherever the hell they thought they were going. It was too late, now she knew they were here... so Cobra pulled his poison back into himself. All was already lost.

The large hand of the iron dragon dug into Cobra's hair and forced his head up to look at him. The frown Gajeel wore protruded through the whole of his expression, "Since when could a dead guy still use magic?"

"NO! _Gajeel you must stop!_ "

Gajeel merely turned his head slightly with a raised brow, but Natsu cried out, "Kinana?!"

Sure enough, another member of FairyTail came around the corner of a building further into town in a panicked run. Her face was smudged from falling and scrambling back to her feet in a tattered dress she must have worn for weeks. Natsu ran to her but she did nothing but push him away and wrap her arms around the dragon Gajeel held suspended. "Let him go! You don't understand!"

"Get away from him!" Gajeel barked, pulling Cobra back but Kinana was pulled with him.

"I won't!" Kinana looked up at the raven haired dragon with tears sprinkling her cheeks, "he's confused, not infected—he won't hurt you, I promise!"

"Cubii! Don't!" Cobra groaned.

Gajeel wasn't one to willingly give up, but a nod from his brother had him grunting and dropping the man to crumple into his guild mate's arms. Kinana began sobbing as his weight made her fall to her knees, stroking his hair and trying to calm the dragon that had, once again, lost to the dragons who had made their home in FairyTail.

A tentative step closer and Natsu asked, "What's goin' on, Kinana? No one knew where you were."

"Natsu!" Lucy came riding up on the paint with Asuka safely riding in front of her, Levy following closely with a panting Romeo taking up the rear.

"Stay back!" Gajeel roared, halting their advance.

"Kinana said he won't try anything, but..." Natsu frowned, glancing between Lucy and Kinana.

"Oh Mavis," Levy covered her mouth, for the first time witnessing the poor condition Natsu and Gajeel had rendered Cobra.

"Is that... Kinana and Erik?" Lucy queried, sliding off of Equuleus.

Levy ran to the distraught girl and rested a reassuring arm on her shoulders, "What's going on? Did Gajeel do this?"

Through a hoarse whisper and lips that brushed Cobra's forehead, Kinana replied. "It's not their fault. No matter what I do, he always chases away anyone who comes here. Alive or dead, he can hear their thoughts. Levy... the dead are so loud! He can't, he just can't!"

The small blunette nibbled her lips, and Cobra weakly hissed at her, "Get away from her, Cubii—she, she doesn't smell right!"

"Oh!" Levy scooted away and waved her arms entreatingly, "it's alright! I'm not like them, really!"

"Maybe ya oughta get away anyway, Shrimp. I toldja ta stay back." Gajeel grumbled.

Lucy looked angry. Angry enough to make Natsu think another hunting trip may be in order. "Oh my gosh! Did you guys forget that Erik is a member of Crime Sorciere now? Why in the world would you just beat him up like this?!"

The blonde was quickly approaching the three on the ground when Natsu again acted before thinking and got between her and her destination. "No Luce! You don't get it! He's got bite marks! We were just tryin to—"

"Outta the way, Knucklehead!" She planted a hand on his head and shoved—hard. Natsu yelped and moved to the side, apparently trying to step in was not such a great idea. He whimpered to himself as she knelt down next to Levy. "Let me see these bite marks."

Kinana had collected herself somewhat, and glanced between the girls. "He... he hasn't been infected. I promise!"

While Romeo stepped up to Natsu, Levy prompted Kinana again, "It's okay. We just want to help."

"Your eyes!" Kinana gasped.

The solid script mage lowered her gaze and wrung her hands in her lap. "Yea... not all of us have been so lucky since all this started."

Lucy put a hand over Levy's. In her opinion they'd been extremely lucky.

"But, but how...?" Sympathy glittered in Kinana's eyes, and the threat of tears to come soon nagged at Levy's calm exterior.

Lucy could sense her friend's growing irritation. It seemed to spawn when one would begin mourning a life Levy felt that she hadn't lost and cut in before Levy dared speak. "I'm more worried how the guy in your arms looks like a chew toy in some places but can still use magic. How is he not decomposing like all many others?"

"He is!" Natsu blurted out, "didn't you see his eyes!?"

"No he's not!" Kinana cried, tightening her hold on the poison dragon. He grunted a little when his nose nestled into her breasts. "He can't! He couldn't help that he was all alone when it happened! He was defenseless!"

Both Natsu and Gajeel scoffed, but they weren't seeing the bigger picture that was beginning to flourish into the minds of their lovers. Levy covered her mouth with a petite gasp while Lucy's brows lowered in sympathy. "You mean... when all the dragon slayers... when they..."

"Yes," Kinana sniffed, stroking Cobra's dark hair. "He was completely alone and unconscious. Mavis knows how he was able to wake up again, but... I got to him just as soon as I could."

Gajeel was just about ready to snatch Levy away from the snake surely about to pounce, "So what you're sayin' is that he IS infected. Ain't no one lucky enough to pass out in the middle of that outbreak and just get back up again alive."

"But—!"

"He's right Kinana! Get away from him!" Natsu blurted out.

"You were!" Lucy whipped her head back at the two stubborn FairyTail dragons with vehemence. "From what Erza had said, both of you fainted right in the middle of the street. Both of you got up again—with memories totally gone, might I add."

A shaky hand of Cobra's lifted to Kinana's shoulder, mumbling lowly. "Damnit, why won't you all just shut up..."

"How many times today do we gotta kick your ass, punk?" Gajeel growled, taking a menacing step forward.

"All of ya'll just _stop it!"_ While they'd been arguing, Romeo had helped Asuka from Equuleus' back and now she stood behind all of them, fuming. If she'd been stronger, she would have willed the stomp of her foot to shake the earth. "What does any of that matter? Kinana's not scareda him, she's scareda what alla ya'll might do to him! So just leave'em alone!"

Gajeel frowned, but Natsu entreated to her more logical side with a: "But Asuka!"

"No!" The young girl yelled out. "Mamma 'nd Daddy told me a long time ago that life was precious. If he's still got his then we ain't gonna do anything to take it!"

Natsu was ready to pull his hair out in frustration, "But he's all chewed up!"

"Natsu." Lucy didn't have to yell to get his attention. She'd actually spoken in a near whisper. He turned to see his mate lightly stroking the disfigured skin coating the poison dragon's arm. "I think he might be... immune."

"Immune..." Levy mulled the word over for a second before her black eyes lit up with so many possibilities. "Of course! All of his magic is venom! How _could_ he get infected? The guy's gotta be used to all sorts of plagues by now because of the magic that's always coursing through him!"

Kinana let out a sigh of relief, something along those lines is what she'd been trying to say this entire time.

Natsu blinked at the unbelievable possibility, and all was silent for a moment. Until Gajeel spoke up anyway. "That's just stupid. Ain't no one immune to a curse."

Levy's mind was racing and she cupped her chin with a thoughtful finger. "But Arawn's curse _is_ virus. It doesn't spread without a host, and that host has to be bit by someone already infected. Oh my gosh! Erik! Do you know how amazing it is that you're immune?" Much to Gajeel's dismay, she scooted even closer to the dazed dragon in Kinana's arms and showered him with questions. "How did it feel to be bit? Wait no, how many _times_ were you bit? How come they didn't kill you? Oh, and how did Kinana find you anyway?"

Lucy put a hand on her over-excited, academically inclined friend, "How about we give him some space for now and wait till you have something to jot down his answers with?"

o.o;;

The two wizards' ascent up the lacrima tower's spiraling stairs was eerily quiet. Not many buildings these days were free of eaters—especially one that had a swarm of them all around the entrance. It was dark, and Jellal followed after Erza closely. She longed to hold his hand but knew it was more important to have both hands on the katana she wielded (all the while lamenting the loss of her sickles). Just because she could not hear anything did not mean there was nothing up there.

Carelessness could condemn the ones she loved most to a fate worse than death.

Eventually, the stairs led them to a railed landing that gave birth to nothing but a set of double doors. Erza glanced at Jellal and he took the lead while she readied a deft hand on the hilt of her blade. The heavenly body wizard rose a hand to one of the elaborate handles, but paused. After a moment of consideration, he said, "There is a ward here, I can sense something powerful on the other side."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Break it, Jellal. Anyone who thinks such a barrier can keep us from repairing this lacrima is sadly mistaken. I will hunt them down personally and teach them the folly of their ways. Not a soul in this world has the right to take away the ability for someone to reach their loved ones."

In a low drawl, Jellal murmured that she shall not hunt alone as he laid a palm flat against one of the doors. Bright blue magic runes began to glow from the double doors. Multiple intersecting circles of ensorcelled characters pulsed and rotated; the way the wizard's will moved them reminded Erza of a simple combination lock.

A hint smugness reached Jellal's lips as he began, "Almost too simple. Whoever placed this ward should stick to parlor tricks. It won't belong before—" Suddenly he hissed and withdrew his hand with a quick step back just before a physic charge lit up the doors.

Erza yelped when Jellal backed into her, and naturally took a step back herself—which threw Jellal even more off balance and ended up stepping on her foot.

"Ack!" Cried the woman with blood-red hair falling into her eyes. Her back was now against the railing and the wizard in front of her fretted that she would fall and spun around quick to catch her. One of his hands succeeded, securing the small of her back, but the other reached blindly in near panic and found its rest on a tantalizingly generous and squishy breast.

Both of them stared at the other, completely frozen with wide eyes and touching noses. Jellal dared not move, and Erza was too busy glowing red to react. "..."

All of this happened in the span of three seconds and from the other side of the door came a triumphant laugh, "Ha! You'll never get in here, you bastards! None of you are gonna do a damn thing to this tower so you might as well move on."

As if it was possible, the battle maiden's eyes widened more and shoved Jellal away and banged both hands on the magically barred doors, "I know that voice anywhere, Warren! Warren! Open the door!"

"...Erza?" The voice beyond the doors was filled with disbelief while Jellal could not help but glower at his accosting hand, feeling a might bit feverish.

"Yes Warren, it's me! I can't believe it's you! Let us in!"

After a moment, the runes barring their way flickered and vanished, and the warrior tossed herself into the room. It was a completely barren, round-walled space, save the gargantuan orb with nothing more than faint residual magic failing to light the whole of the room. None of it mattered to Erza right at that moment though. Too many guild mates had fallen off the grid since the world collapsed in on itself and all she could do was race to the tired man sitting crossed legged in front of the lacrima and throw her arms around him. Had he not already been sitting then it certainly would have been a tackle. "Oh Warren! We've been so worried about you! Everyday we wondered why you'd never reached out to us. I knew you were okay—you had to be! You are far more powerful than you give yourself credit for and I hoped against hope that you would find a way to persevere!"

While she continued strangling the disheveled, missing wizard in an unmerciful embrace, Jellal strolled in and evaluated the lacrima's condition. It didn't take long to discern what Warren had been doing here. As a wizard proficient in telepathy, of course he'd considered how such a breaking of civilization could render such necessities as communication no longer prudent.

Except that it was.  
It just took others far longer to realize it, or perhaps to simply get around to doing something about it.

The enormous orb still floated, a perfect sphere. Jellal had considered how much energy it would take to repair such an object, it had been a concern nagging at him, to be frank. He'd never expected it to actually still be intact. The functionality of the device was what he needed to be concerned with now. Its glow... it appeared that even the famous Warren Rocko's physic powers had their limits. The light coming from it was but an echo of its former brilliance. Nonetheless, his efforts were commendable. In the old days, this tower was manned by no less than a team of wizards at all times. Such knowledge was something magic council members had to know like the back of their hand. After all, other members of the council had to be... accessible. His expression soured over the memories of his jaded logic back then. Dark times. Those atrocities would never be fully mended for many.

 _Enough. Dwelling on such things is the very reason you never allowed yourself to stay by Erza's side. I cannot let my self loathing get the best of me again. Not now that I know she reciprocates my feelings... I could not bear to break our bond._ He aggressively shook the abhorred memories from his mind.

It was becoming clear that his love had no intention of allowing her guild mate oxygen anytime soon, so he took it upon himself to put a hand on her shoulder. As hoped, this made her realize that the poor man's lips were turning blue and promptly released him. Though what she said next could have likely used a bit more tact, but Erza would forever be the most blunt person he would ever know.

Gods he loved that woman.

Her eyes narrowed and the gasping wizard wilted under her scrutiny, "Now explain to me why you are here instead of looking for the ones who have been worried sick about you."

"It's..." Warren hesitated with a gulp, "it's this thing." He hopelessly motioned to everywhere with a broad sweep of his arms. "Whatever is infecting everyone is also having an effect on my magic. I'm not even sure I could broadcast a telepathic message to you—and you're right in front of me! I dunno... it's like there's a fog around everything, and it's snuffing out my magic!"

"A veil." Jellal spoke up, causing both heads turn and look up at him from where they remained on the floor. He lifted a brow at their continued silence, so he sighed and continued. "It makes sense. This curse of Arawn's was supposed to—"

"Wait, curse?" Warren blurted out, "you mean it's not some kind of virus? But I've seen it spread!"

Ezra tried to give him a light smile without much success, "It's a long story, Warren. One that we will inform you of on the journey back to FairyTail."

The wizard let out a breath he'd not realized he'd been holding ever since he'd sequestered himself within this abandoned tower, "Thank Mavis, our guild still stands."

Jellal took their silence as permission to continue, "I've been considering for a while now that this curse of Arawn's was meant to not only bring death and devastation, but to instill fear and terror into the world, Fear can rule most men better than almost anything. It makes sense that with all the havoc such a curse has wrought that it would also destroy the land's best method of communication."

Erza fumed, "As if that damnable spirit hasn't been a big enough blight on our world already."

"I've been trying to make it operational again, but I'm just not..." Warren's voice trailed and he looked down at his lap. No man, woman, or child enjoyed telling friends that they were not strong enough. He jumped a little when Erza's hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise to see her smiling at him,

"It's going to be alright. Jellal and I came to fix this, and now that I see it for what it is... we never would have been able to do it with just the two of us. I'm so glad you knew to come here. You are not alone anymore. We will repair the lacrima, and call home tp let everyone know you are safe."

An enormous smile spread on the wizard's now beaming face, "Aye sir, finally! I can go home!"

The more Jellal observed the people of this guild, the more and more puzzled he grew. How was it possible that so many people from different cultures, different families were all able to refer to one guild as their home? Sometimes he feared that such a concept would forever elude him. He shook his head in an effort to leave such uncomfortable thoughts behind him and folded his arms. "Let us complete this task and be done with it then."

"Aye." Erza stood and offered a hand to Warren, "and once we return to Lucy, I think it is time we have another chat with the lord of the dead."

* * *

 **For all you Gruvia lovers... just wanted to let you know that I ALMOST wrote the xtra dialogue at Lamia Scale—but then I thought... naaaahh. I'll leave you guessing just a liiiittle bit longer. ;D**

* * *

Natsu: *sits outside of front door of a house he and Gajeel were forbidden from entering. Lucy, Levy and Asuka had helped Kinana bring unconscious Cobra inside over an hour ago* *pouts with arms folded and legs criss-crossed* Maaaaan. This sux.

Gajeel: *leaning against wall next to door Natsu sat in front of, taking a generous bite from an apple* Most dames don't like eavesdropping, Flamehead.

Natsu: *glares up at his brother* I ain't eavesdroppin!

Gajeel: *takes another bite* Tch. Yea right.

Natsu: Yea? Well what about you?! You're standin' there listenin too!

Gajeel: I ain't listenin. *chomps on apple again* I'm standin guard.

Natsu: Yea right. *turns away petulantly to stare at his knee*

*silence*

*Romeo is also there, petting Equuleus a few meters away, pretending not to notice the family squabble*

Gajeel: *growls after grimacing at the apple core* Ain't no reason we gotta sit out here while they're in there coddling to the needs of that punk. Your mate's outta control.

Natsu: *mumbles* She's not outta control. Luce knows what she's doin...

Gajeel: *glances down at him* Why the hell you let her get away with shit like that? You know a woman's s'posed to respect her man right?

Natsu: *annoyed prick on forehead shoots him up to his feet and growls at his brother* Yea well I don't see you goin in either!

Gajeel: *tosses apple core over shoulder and argues back* I toldja! I'm standin guard!

Natsu: You're eavesdropping!

Gajeel: You are!

Natsu: You are!

Romeo: Uh... guys?

*both dragons turn to face Romeo and yell out* _WHAT?!_

*Romeo starts to sweat under their glare, but is saved by door slamming open and knocking Natsu down into the pavement*

Lucy: *stands in doorway, surprised to see Natsu's twitching leg up in the air*

Gajeel: Gehah hah hah!

Lucy *glares at Gajeel* And exactly _what_ is so damn funny? *pulls Natsu to his feet and begins walking into town, tugging him along* You're such a jerk, Gajeel!

Gajeel: *abruptly stops laughing and blinks at Lucy's escape with Natsu*

Natsu: *looks back at his brother briefly with an eyelid pulled down and tongue sticking out*

Romeo: *grows twice as nervous, now alone with a growling and immensely unhappy elder brother of Wendy and thinks* _Wonder if they'd let me go inside..._

* * *

 **Just for you**

 ** _Seriphia  
_ aka**  
 **Lick**

 ** _I plan on tugging at your feels next chap,  
_ _stay tuned!_**

 ** _Stay awesome!_**

*~.㈑1.~*


	44. Ep 44: Reality Good or Bad?

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!**

 **At least let a girl dream!**

 **YOU GUYS!**

 **I am a horrible person. I am so sorry, but I have been bogged down with the worse case of writers block imaginable. It started with one personal problem after another and even after they began to settle down, just the thought of sitting down in front of my laptop filled me with dread. I don't want to release anything substandard, and quite frankly I have been feeling substandard. I dunno guys.**

 **BUT: As I have said, my stories will not be abandoned. It doesn't matter if anyone reads them or not. At least I know I am fighting through my issues, one punch of the keyboard at a time.**

 **No matter who or where you are, know that I greatly appreciate the time you take out of your day to allow me to share this tale with you. It's one of the reasons I've taken to call you my lovelies.**

* * *

 ***~.❤.~***

 **Ps! Epi 43 did not land the lucky 13 or more reviews for the xtra dialogue, but it actually works out—since I seriously had no earthly idea where it would have gone this time around. I suppose it could have been something from Lamia Scale, but I don't think it would have had the comical effect that bonus dialogue is suppose to have. ANYWHO... Thanku sososo much for your continued support! I will stop rambling now. ...maybe.**

* * *

Episode 44  
Reality.  
Good or Bad?

All Natsu saw was a constant stream of sunset-hued hair as his mate continued to pull him farther into town. Eventually, she tugged him into a narrow alleyway and stopped. There he watched, befuddled, as Lucy leaned against a dilapidated wall, slowly sliding down to rest on the unkempt pavement.

When she buried her head into arms propped on knees, the dragon scratched his head with a frown. "You tired or sumthin, Luce?"

The back of her head shook, and Natsu was led to believe it was her saying no. So if she wasn't tired, what was up with her? She'd looked upset when she'd burst from the house where the girls were playing nurse with Mr. Immune. After a quick scan down both directions of the alley (one can never be too careful), Natsu squatted down in front of her and took hold of her arms gently. "Lucy?"

The blonde lifted her head reluctantly, eyes moist with tears unshed. Natsu's frown deepened. He'd always admired how his mate could live with her emotions out on her sleeve; hell, it was better than when he'd kept the fact that he was E.N.D. to himself—but some things never changed—he hated it when she cried.

A growl slipped past his lips and he spoke before thinking, "If that punk did anything to you, he's gonna wish that beat down had'a left him knocked out for a week."

"No Natsu." Lucy chewed her bottom lip briefly, mulling over words, "it's just horrible. What Cobra had to endure."

That was a surprise. What part of their conversation had he missed? Stupid Ironhead goading him on... making him miss the important stuff.

Not that he had been eavesdropping or anything...

"Mavis..." Lucy continued, leaning her left temple onto arms that were still folded. "He fell unconscious, just like the rest of you, ya know."

 _Figures._

"Except... he was alone." She trembled, Luce was scared? Surely there was nothing to be worried about. "Can you imagine? Just falling—unconscious in the middle of it all?"

Natsu shook his head slowly, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Lucy straightened her head and Natsu lost himself in deep chocolate eyes as she said, "Those things... they found him collapsed on the road. That must be why he's sort of..." A shudder ran through her, "chewed up..."

She looked deeply into her lover's eyes, waiting for a response, but Natsu was staring off. You see, he was having a difficult time trying to register how something like that could possibly have happened... yet left Cobra breathing to tell the tale.

-Natsu chibi thought bubble-

*Unconscious Cobra laying in the middle of some road, a leg twitch here and there merely for comedic purposes*

*A band of rather adorable (in a morbid way... ahem...) eaters shamble up. With bibs properly in place (like magic), they surround him and bite down every-which-where all at once*

*Eaters freeze, turn green (yea, they used to be gray) and pop up onto their feet*

*They start shuffling away, with a sickly gait to their step (more so than usual) and one sticks a sign in the ground by the mauled dragon that states simply:*

F-

-Exit Natsu thought bubble-

Lucy started in surprise as the flame tamer burst out laughing, then a sweatdrop adorned her head as his fit sent him rolling onto his back. "Natsu! What the heck got into you!? There's nothing funny about this!"

Despite the warning tone ringing in her voice, the fire dragon hardly stifled his laughter as he started trying to explain (incoherently) how Cobra was rejected by even the undead. All Lucy was able to discern was something about how DENIED should be stamped on the no-good snake's forehead...

She was beginning to get the picture. My but how culture's humor has taken a turn to morbid. A sigh crossed through her expression and past her lips and she hugged her knees tighter and simply averted her gaze. Soon(ish), her beloved's mirth died down and she glanced back at him through the corner of her eyes, "Ya finished now?"

For a moment, her breath hitched at the burn in Natsu's intense stare—only to be disparaged as it quickly morphed into a face struggling to hold in more laughs. Ugh! That was it! "Damnit Natsu!" The Celestial mage erupted, giving him a perfectly formed roundhouse Lucy-kick that sent him careening further down the alley while she ran the way they'd come. "You're such a jerk Natsu!"

Typically, the flame tamer never bothered to attempt a decent landing from his mate's roughness. It was simply the way they'd always been—but she was running off in an unknown city that reeked of death. Thus Natsu pivoted in the momentum and landed in a skid on his toes, counterbalancing with a palm flat on the ground. This allowed him to take off after her in a sprint that had him catching her before she turned down the next street, calling, "Luce! Wait up!"

With a warm hand wrapping around her wrist and the other barring her path by slamming into the wall in front of her, Natsu tried again. "Hey! Hold up wouldja?!"

Lucy grasped the strong arm before her and buried her face in the connecting shoulder, tears already pouring from tightly closed eyes. In a pronounced frown, he wrapped both arms around her. This wasn't about him being insensitive. This was something more.

"Mavis! I just can't stand it, Natsu!" Blond hair tickled the warm hand rubbing her back. "How many more lives have to be ruined before this is all over?"

Natsu shook his head slowly, "Luce, this is our life now. It ain't gonna end."

The matter-of-fact way that he spoke only spurred more sobs, "Oh Natsu! I just can't do this anymore!"

Without realizing it, the wizard began to hold her in a tighter, more protective fashion as she went on. "For the longest time it was just Levy and me, trying like crazy to figure out safe passage home. If only we'd known that Sting and the others weren't as safe as we'd thought they'd be! We woulda dragged them all with us—but now where are they? Mavis! _What if they're gone?"_

Natsu tried to cut her off with words of encouragement, about how Sting and Rogue would never let those things get them or anyone else, but Lucy just kept on spilling her worries over him. "And just as soon as we thought we had something figured out, we get attacked! _Attacked Natsu!_ " She shivered in his arms, "Juvia got hurt and Levy—she's..." The mage let out another mangled lamentation, interrupting her own wailings. "And Cobra! _Shit_! He was nearly eaten alive! All alone with no one to keep him from hurting himself as his memories were stolen away. Did you see how many scars were on his face?"

There was something unnatural about a fire dragon's mate trembling while locked in her lover's arms. Natsu silenced her in an embrace so fierce, all she could do was gasp. His arms fit snugly around her and he spoke into her vanilla-scented neck, "You can't beat yourself up about everything that's happened, Luce. Non'na this is your fault and no matter how much ya try an' talk yourself into thinkin' you coulda changed anything is gonna do ya any good."

To the sound of her muffled whimper, Natsu straightened her out and hunched his back slightly to look straight into her eyes; battle hardened fingers slicking up her sides to clutch the mage's shivering shoulders. The burning resolve smoldering within his stare brought Lucy back to the time when she used to deny—passionately—the fact that she'd been in love with him for a very, very long time. The star maiden could swear that there was a fire raging in that gaze that would easily suffocate the celestial flame he swore now burned within her. She still couldn't believe the turn their relationship had taken. How had she survived without sharing her love with him?

"All we can do now," Natsu continued, with that intense stare only her dragon could manage so naturally, "is keep goin. Nothin's gonna end, you hear me? Not you, not me, no one! Cuz we're FairyTail."

The fire wizard wasn't completely sure, but he thought Lucy may have nibbled her lip then to hide the slight curve her lips made. Maybe she still considered it an inopportune time to be smiling. He swept his hand to cling to a moist cheek and rubbed away her tears with his thumb. "Hell Luce, Snake-eyes back there is just lucky _someone_ from FairyTail likes him." His lips curled as he spoke, and broadened into a satisfied set of teeth when she let out a muffled chuckle. "Leave it to one of us to go across the continent and sniff the guy out!"

Lucy finally relented and released her smile, "Yeah well... Kinana's not the only one who had to do that."

Natsu blinked, pausing a moment before connecting the mage's comment with their own belated reunion. "Hey! I sniffed you out plenty of times!"

"Sure Knucklehead, and which one of us went and forgot what the other smelled like?"

The dragon cast her a blank expression, "How long you gonna hold that against me?"

The mischievous twinkle in a swirl of dark cinnamon gave tell of her answer even though she responded with, "When are you gonna stop calling me Loopy?"

A smirk spread across the trouble maker's face, showing canines the undead could only dream of. Natsu had a feeling she would pull away from him so he encouraged their intimacy by pressing his forehead to hers and bringing his arms back around her slim waist in a relaxed embrace before replying. "When ya stop acting so damn loopy."

Sometimes his mate could be so predictable! There was no point in denying how unbelievably sexy she was as she rolled her eyes and tried to turn away—which he'd already taken steps to prevent and thus easily positioned her right back against the brick wall; where he wanted her. Natsu loved it when she yelped.

His chuckle sounded more like a growl as he snuck a kiss in, and the beast was extremely pleased when his tongue slipped past sweet lips and into the warm caress of the one he would forever cherish.

 _My treasure._

 _Mine._

Lucy sighed as he tasted her and it nearly made him forget that they were in an unexplored city that may have enemies shambling about. With an astonishing amount of restraint for the stingy dragon he was, Natsu retracted and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you better now?"

Lucy noted that her distress must have really had him worried to cease such a wonderful kiss just to ask such a simple question. Through a fresh blush, and a smile she didn't know she wore, the blonde nodded. "Yea Natsu... I'm better."

He'd see that she stayed that way as a winning smirk framed the dragon's teeth. He'd see that she never had to carry those burdens she kept weighing herself down with alone ever again too. People kept saying that the world was over, but all he could say was: Life was still good.

o.o;;

Levy stared at Erik in wonder after Kinana finished relaying the tale of how she'd found him. "Wow. Kinana... I can't believe that you did all that. Against all odds, you were able to get to him before he bled out. It's amazing!" She couldn't have been more proud of the normally shy young woman. "But I don't get it. You said Erik wasn't suffering from memory loss. Kinana... _all_ the dragonslayers had it, even Laxus!" The blunette knew she shouldn't be staring at Erik with such large, round and curious eyes (especially now that Gajeel was hanging around the doorway) but she couldn't help it! She was much too thirsty for answers.

Kinana shook her head, feeling as though her guild mate was giving her much too much credit. "All I did was nurse him back to health." Being at FairyTail for so long, she knew a thing or two about first aid. So many bar fights... "I never once thought that Erik didn't know who I was." Her eyes shifted down to the poison dragon laying in the bed she sat next to and awkwardness faded while anxiety eased. "Erik just looked at me the same way he always had." The same way he was watching her now. A soft smile curved Kinana's lips and she raised a gentle hand to stroke through his dark hair.

Levy watched the affectionate touch sooth the dragon in awe. Her mind was swimming with all the new information, but was completely stumped at the idea of Erik being the only one of them to keep their memories.

Both she and Kinana jumped when he suddenly ground his teeth and snapped, "Damnit woman! Stop trying to work all of this out and just listen!"

Gajeel growled, but Erik paid him no mind, "It was because of Cubellios, alright?"

Levy shook her head, bewildered as to why that should explain anything.

Irritation plagued the scarred man's face, "Fuck wouldja stop that already? This is why I flushed all the damn people outta here to begin with! You all think you're so damned smart just cuz you keep _thinking_ all the time—well all you people ever _really_ do is sit around and think about the same damn thing again and again!"

"Watch it, punk." Gajeel contested, he was more than ready to give Snake-eyes another beating.

The tiny blunette just contemplated his words, nibbling at the inside of her cheek. He'd never really been much of a people person, but did he really have to be so testy? They'd managed to get Gaajie and Natsu off of him after all...

"And I AIN'T testy!" Erik growled, trying to turn away from the mage in petulance, but Kinana's frown kept him frozen. The woman never frowned at him like that...

"That's enough, Erik."

The poison dragon gave her a look that no doubt would have made anyone cringe, but Kinana was having none of it. He'd been constant in his efforts to downplay the relationship she shared with her guild mates, and now that a few of them were actually here—well, enough was enough. She loved the sour bright crawler, but he needed to let pass grudges go. ...For that matter, both Natsu and Gajeel could stand to let a few things go too. They all had bigger things to worry about, what with the end of the world and all.

"So what did you mean by, 'it was all because of Cubellios' ?" Levy asked again, being sure to keep her tone mild, calming.

Erik groaned, laying a frustrated hand on his forehead, "Damn faeries, always so fuckin' persistent. I—"

Kinana moved her hand from his hair onto his chest. Their eyes met and Erik searched through hers before finally rescinding with a sigh, "Yea. It's cuzza her." The smallest lift to the corner of his lips gave hope for a smile that Levy supposed was just wishful thinking as he continued. "With all the memories swimmin' in that head of hers, no way in hell was I gonna deny knowin' her."

"Woooooow..." Levy wouldn't have been able to mask the astonishment from her face even if she'd known about it. She was aware that Erik was clairvoyant, but to be so in tune with another being to not once doubt the sort of mind wipe that had plagued Gajeel? That sort of thing leaned more toward legendary—Gajeel and Natsu's mind wipe had been absolute.

 _It had been horrible..._

"Ha." The poison dragon smirked, finally looking away from Kinana to glance at her again. Levy jumped at it, unconsciously fearing whatever dirty little secret her mind may have just given away. The fact that he was responding to something she'd deliberately kept from saying was a sensation that she did not particularly care for: "That's just cuz those guys are idiots. Don't get your panties in a twist about it."

" _What'd you say?!"_ Gajeel blurted out.

"Oh! Hey! Well lookit the time!" Levy jumped to her feet, feeling a spritely spring to her step. In no time at all she popped between her dragon and Erik with a concerned but over-eager, cheerful expression. "It's probably time for us to leave you two to rest! After all—it's been a long day!" The blunette was beyond blessed that her sturdy lover allowed himself to be backed out of the room with her gentle prodding. "We'll come check on you in the morning, I mean, after all, we came here looking for a dragon or two, and hey! Looks like we found one! Have a good night you two!" With that hasty exit, Levy closed the door behind them with her foot and sighed. Being around someone who could pick up on everything going through her mind was just way too creepy!

Not that she'd ever think poorly of him because of it...

She just... weeeell...

Levy squeaked in surprise as Erik's muffled voice was heard from within the room. "Damnit woman! Just get outta here already!"

Great. One dragon yelling at her because her mind won't shut off, and the other...

Well, Gajeel was staring at her as though she'd lost her mind entirely.

 _And he'd be dead wrong too—otherwise Erik wouldn't still be so testy..._

"I AIN'T TESTY!"

o.o;;

Sweat beaded down the three wizards' forms as once again they attempted to send a message out into the world. It just didn't make sense! Fixing the enormous lacrima had been hard enough; they'd gone over it time, and time, and time again to make absolutely certain there was not a single flaw remaining, and yet...

Erza ground her teeth and thumped a fist onto the floor from where she sat in their three-manned circle around the floating orb. "Damnit!"

She'd been trying to hold in her frustrations for days, knowing full well that Warren would mistake her anxieties as his short comings. "I'm-I'm sorry Erza. I don't think it really matters how much power you try to pass me, I just... can't pass through this! It's like there's some magic-eating fog that gobbles up everything I try to put out there before it even leaves my head!"

Jellal, feeling both the others cease in their endeavors for the moment, took this opportunity to lean back to lay on his back. Though he was showing less exertion that the other two, he knew that he was getting near his limit. One thing was certain, he had a deep respect for the odd member of FairyTail they'd found sequestered in this tower. His ability to control such a vast and steady stream of energy was impressive.

"Ugh..." Erza nearly growled, curling a finger over displeased lips, "there must be a way to get around this. I cannot believe all this time we've been trapped under a veil... I blame myself. For nearly three years now, we've been trapped within this living nightmare and I've never noticed a thing. It was far too easy to simply believe something had gone wrong with the tower and that was the end of it." A shadow was descending upon the warrior who was much too hard on herself, "all this time. All this time I could have been working on solutions yet I chose to accept the easy answer. The cowardly answer."

Warren feared he knew where this was heading when the red-headed mage slammed a fist into her own palm with conviction. "That does it. I must atone. Warren Rocko!" His teeth were already chattering by the time she pointed a stern finger at him from where she now stood tall. "You may strike me. I have failed you and must be disciplined." And if the telepathic wizard had a little bit of blood leaking from his nose well... some things just couldn't be helped.

Unable to do anything but stammer, Warren looked to Jellal for assistance. A nervous tick did a massive take over his left eye when he saw Jellal's abrupt shift; he'd sat back up, took a quick and startled glance at the red head, then successfully hid said glance by pointing one foreboding brow at the telepath. That single raised eyebrow Warren received was scarier than any verbal warning. Sweat trickled down his back as he slowly turned back to the woman demanding penance.

"Well?" Erza stated, staring at him as though he was the one in trouble.

 _Wait! What am I thinking?! No one's in trouble here!_

His face began perspiring.

 _Just tell her that man! Just let her know that no one is to blame about this situation so that we can figure this out! Why won't she stop looking at me like that!? She's gotta know I'm not going to hit her—damnit but Jellal's looking at me too! Just open your mouth and form words! Wait! Is she and Jellal a thing now?_

 _OH MAVIS WHY WOULD I THINK THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS! Ooooooh crap they're still looking at me! SAY SOMETHING MAN!_

Instead of opening his mouth to say something relatively intelligent (as was his intention) his jaw just dropped open and released a single, off pitched wheeze.

"Erza..."

Both the warrior mage and Warren whipped their heads back to Jellal. He lounged there in his same spot with an arm leaning atop an upraised knee. "We may not be able to transmit communications on our plane, but perhaps this veil does not plague others."

Warren could have kissed the man for the subject change.

"Hmm." Erza cupped her chin and considered, "perhaps not. After all, the Celestial world was able to see what was happening here. Otherwise Loke and the others wouldn't have known to come after the king had closed their gates."

Erza's silent contemplation quieted the room, and Warren looked between the two other wizards. Jellal was watching the mage closely and the battle maiden appeared to be in a staring contest with her feet. And a competition she planned on winning at that. The silence stretched and Warren began to feel as though he should say something, but he hadn't the foggiest idea as to what he could say. He'd locked himself up in this tower long ago trying to solve this very dilemma—fixing the lacrima should have been the end of it. The fact that the veil shrouding their world being this strong was enough to make any telepath question their worth.

"Damn," Erza frowned. "If only we had Lucy here to open a gate for us. Then we'd be able to send a transmission through the Celestial world and right to whomever we wanted."

After a brief moment of consideration, Jellal responded, "I doubt that would work." His eyes locked with his soon-to-be bride when she looked his way. "Celestial wizards are only able to open a one-way gate. I do not believe she would be able to open another gate from another plane."

"And I don't think you should underestimate her." Erza's brow very nearly twitched at his lack of faith.

Jellal picked up on her growing irritation and stood up, trying to appear unperturbed. Still gazing into her focused, brown eyes, he asked her a question that might help her mind get back to the issue. "Do you know how, as a Heavenly-body wizard, I am able to move as fast as I do in battle?"

Her frown deepened, "Of course I do. Master Makarov would never have considered me for the new master if I only understood the magic I wield... " Erza trailed off as understanding filled her widening eyes. The blue haired wizard waited, admiring how quickly she caught on when she spoke again. "You! Jellal, you're a genius!"

o.o;;

Slowly tucking stray hairs back behind an ear, Asuka exhaled evenly as she looked down the freshly calibrated sight of her custom mage-rifle. Many, many hours were frittered away perfecting her newest creation; her masterpiece. She'd had to dig deep, recalling and putting to good use all the lessons and observations she'd learned from her parents to finally make one that didn't explode just as soon as the trigger was pulled. Now if only she could keep the sight properly aligned. It was a true source of agitation for her as of late; after accomplishing something so complicated, why must something so simple be the thing that keeps holding her firearm back?

Because of its cantankerous nature, she'd named it Gratsu. Asuka had had a lot of time to herself since she and Romeo had taken sanctuary up in that mountain cave—and one of the things she'd recall when she really needed a laugh was how funny Natsu and Gray were when they would argue in the guildhall. Her rifle, Gratsu, at times seemed just as disagreeable as the two of them.

But there was nothing to hunt around here! She didn't need target practice, she needed food! Asuka knew firsthand how much Gajeel and Natsu could eat and those guys' packs were beginning to look pretty light. Romeo would have a fit if she wondered out of town by herself... so she stayed on the roof, watching Lucy's horse pick about the overgrown weeds that had long ago strangled whatever flowers had once grown in the yard's flower beds.

The hour was growing late when she heard the front door open. It didn't take long before Romeo walked out far enough to turn around and look back up at her on the roof. A thrill went up her spine when he smiled up at her, it'd been a while since that smile had had any sincerity to it. The joy of being reunited with their guild mates had been robbed from him pretty early after learning that his dad hadn't ever made it back to the others. She could only imagine how hard it was for him to hear that his dad and Wakaba were still missing in action.

"Hey Asuka!" Romeo projected, trying not to yell, "any word from Natsu and Lucy?"

The girl shook her head, "Naw, nuthin since she pulled 'em off a while ago."

Romeo frowned and looked over his shoulder down the street. It was hard not to worry these days, even if it was about strong wizards like Natsu and Lucy. These were hard times. Asuka already knew what he was going to say before he said it. "They'll be alright." He was always putting on a strong front for her.

He was the best big brother she could have ever asked for. Asuka smiled and nodded down at him. "Yup. They probably found sumthin pretty great and are just haulin' it back is all. Why don'tcha go back in and get a fire started so we can cook it up for'em?"

The boy made a confused face at her. What was that for? Then he piped up with, "You serious?"

Then it hit her. Oh yeah. That guy was a fire wizard, and not just any run of the mill fire wizard... chances are whatever they might bring back would already be singed past the point of no return. But still though, they should really try to cut their magic down to a minimum. No telling how many more critters were out there just waiting to come running to a magical flame.

Asuka sighed and tucked Gratsu back into its back strap and quickly slid down the rope she'd tied up there. She had no interest of going back into the house while there was a creepy snake guy able to hear every thought coursing through her mind. What went on in her brain was private, damnit.

Sure as sugar, the look on Romeo's face when she touched down was priceless. He hated it when she pulled stunts that could get someone less careful a broken neck. She simply grinned innocently at him and watched as his expression morphed from scared to agitated. He opened his mouth to give her the spiel over how safety came first, but retribution came in the form of a pinkette and blonde turning the corner in the distance. They had new packs on their backs! "Natsu! Lucy!" She jumped up and down, the last few years practically melting off her at the sight of them. Those two must have had some fantastic luck scavenging to have even found new backpacks in such great shape. Slamming fingers around Romeo's wrist, Asuka started running to them, feeling all the childhood nostalgia that had been squashed down by the world around them.

Both Lucy and Natsu smiled brightly, and the dragon even raised an arm in greeting. That set of happy canines were truly the very definition of what it meant to be a member of FairyTail. Asuka started giggling as she ran. Lucy giggled too and Natsu lowered his arms in preparation for the young girl's inevitable tackle.

At least, he was prepared until his eyes widened and squatted down, grasping his head.

Fear claimed Asuka's heart for the half second before she also stopped to clutch her head. A voice began talking inside her mind, but it was just so much more _intense_ than any telepathic message had ever been before.

There was no mistaking Erza's voice. _::Attention FairyTail. I do not know how long we will be able to keep the link up, so listen up. Jellal, Warren and I have—::_

 _::Thank Mavis it's you!::_ It was hard to discern this second voice. It was even louder and filled with panic. It took everything she had not to scream in pain, these few words seemed to be consuming her far worse than the starving undead longed to out there. Despite everything, however—all dulled to nothingness when the hysterical voice finished.

 _::Come home now! We're not gonna last much longer. It's Mira!::_

 _::Erza, she's gonna tear the whole place down!::_

* * *

 _ **All for you my lovelies  
**_ _ **Don't forget that.**_

 _ **Seriphia  
**_ **aka  
** _ **Lick**_

 _ ***~.㈐5.~***_


	45. Ep 45: Bring on Eternity

**Rated M  
** **M is for MATURE, people.  
** **If I can pretend to be, then you can too!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING! *sob* However sometimes I wonder if Mashima-sama used to follow me and my friends around to help him dream up a few of his characters!  
** **At least let a girl dream!**

 _ **Another round of licks of my lovelies!**_

 **FlameDragonHime** **: Yep... he really did. It's good to be heartless sometimes. *covertly stands in front of waste basket full of tear strewn tissues*  
** **TravelQueen** **: Thank for your well wishes! I am still trying to beat writer's block, but it's beginning to get easier—thank GAWD.  
** **SassyKitty** **: okie... so maybe it took a liiiiiiiiittle longer than I'd hoped... .;; This chappie was pretty challenging for me. I hope you enjoy! ^^;; eh heh heh...  
** **JayScriptMage** **: Thank you! Even though you left this message so long ago, it still breaths life back into my might licks!  
** **ThayetJade** **: You are most welcome, Lovely!  
** **El1** **: Nyooooooo! Dun hate da Lick! Da Lick loves u! The Lick would never do anything to** ** _purposely_ cause u pain! LUV ME!  
** **Tohka123** **: Your support and understanding mean so much to me Toh! What did I ever do to deserve someone so lickably sweet? Mmmm, so lickable.  
** **Stormie~bae** **: Hahaha! Well, my delectable Stormie, I should hope I continue granting u such odd sensations... mwahahaha.  
** **Ponchosgirl** **: LMAO! Omg I sure hope that edge is strong! o.o;; try not to bounce too much reading this chapter! Remember, whole seat, good seat. (god, if that's the most clever thing I'm gonna say all day I might as well keel over now. x.X I SO SORRIE)  
** **MyLuv** **: Haha! I know! Those thought bubbles make me smile every time I read them. Manga, fanfic, anime, well written, poorly written, it doesn't matter—cuz they're always so damn funny! XD Tip for this chappie, Luv: Just. Keep. Breathing.  
** **TheLegendaryArtistSalamander** **: Damn Salamander. Words cannot express how much getting your comment meant to me. That had been a PARTICULARLY rough day when I got your review seemingly out of the blue. Seriously man, it's like ure my own lickable, candy shoulder angel. Ty so much. ^^**

 **Again, sorry about the wait, my lickable lovelies. But believe it or not, my SDS fic had been waiting even longer than this one. ^^;; But as soon as I finished that, I rushed over here to finally ease the cliffhanger I left you with last time.**

 **As promised, my stories will never be abandoned.  
** ㈏9 **Thanku all for your continued love and support. ㈏9**

* * *

Episode 45  
Bring on Eternity

Not long after the telepathic link between guild mates was cut off, a blinding flash of light met with what would have been another glorious sunset in the town of Magnolia. The tentative peace its residents had fought for lay in ruin and it would've been a simple matter to see exactly how withered the defenders of FairyTail were from the ongoing fight, had Erza's attentions been on her surroundings.

As the light faded and vision returned, all the battle maiden had eyes for was the amazing wizard that would someday be her husband collapsing in her arms. Time slowed as his form went limp, leaving her as their only guardian in a sea of death. Despair wrangled her mind as sheer discipline kept her sobs at bay on the rooftop his spell had landed them on. Lightly pressing her cheek to his, Erza sighed in relief at the feel of belated breaths tickling her ear. Jellal was alive, just utterly spent. One did not use their magics to move not one, but two, faster than a meteor without paying a heavy price—they'd already been so tired.

"Stay with us, Jellal. We still have to go back for Warren when this is over." Determined eyes finally cast her sights on a guild under siege. Hefting her love onto her shoulder, she quickly assessed the situation. FairyTail's moat was completely filled with drowned but moving corpses, with more strolling over and past what had once been a mighty wall of woven bark. Erza could only assume it had been collateral damage from one of the demonic figures fighting above the swarm, clashing like mighty titans of legend.

Her eyes narrowed, she knew both of those women...

As they had many times before in the short time since FairyTail had interrupted her transmission, voices replayed in her head.

First there had been Lisanna, crying out in desperation: _Come home now! We're not gonna last much longer. It's Mira!_

Then came Cana's voice, clear as day: _Erza, she's gonna tear the whole place down!_

Except, during this playback, realization of what the voices meant came crashing down on the mage with horror. The differences in Mira were small, but distinct.

... _Infection._

In her absence, her home had been attacked. More terrifying still, was that one of their greatest defenders had been taken. Stolen right out from under them. A sob finally worked its way past her throat. _Mirajane Strauss is gone._

The former take-over mage was now the full embodiment of the she-devil. Appearing much like her Satan Soul: Alegria, platinum hair flowed behind her back, hung up by a thick wrap of thorny vines. Her stark black body suit and scaled, sectioned cape now also dawned magnificent demonic wings to rival that of her opponent, Virgo. However, the creature's true difference were her deep black eyes, and skin much too white, accented by a few blue veins branching out here and there. To imagine a woman as unyielding as she bested by the world's corruption was inconceivable, yet there the proof was—right before her eyes. "No..."

And what's worse? Virgo's stamina seemed to be waning... and the she-devil's hunger looked insurmountable.

Through narrowed eyes, Erza quickly contemplated her options. Magical weapons were needed to take down an infected wizard and, as much as it pained her to admit, that was exactly what had become of Mira. She was nothing more than a shell now. A creature of darkness that would seek to rob everything her fellow den mother had worked tirelessly to preserve. She needed a magical weapon... the only one in her vast arsenal was the axe strapped to her lover's back, and wielding it would require both hands; yet she dared not leave Jellal defenseless on this rooftop. Very well. She'd simply supply back up to Virgo.

All of this ran through her mind in a matter of seconds before the scarlet warrior burst into action, forcing her heart to remain cold, pushing her grief aside and knowing full well it would resurface ten fold once the deed was done. Dressing to match such a macabre fight, Erza donned her black wing armor. Flight would already be challenging enough with Jellal on her shoulder, so she settled with a short, blue-steeled blade. Anything heavier and she would be more hindrance than help to Virgo. As she sped toward the fray, she began to hear some of the venom the creature formerly known as Mirajane spewed.

"I cannot wait to eat your soul, little demon," the agile she-devil hissed as she clawed at Virgo, who was barely succeeding in her dodges. "You will be the prize of my collection, the dark spirit I call on the most when hunger strikes me. I can smell you already. Never before have I seen a soul that could possibly rival what might have been as tasty as my own!"

Though the celestial spirit was tiring, she too looked to be enjoying herself far too much for sanity's sake. "Perhaps I'd let you have a nibble, should you survive your punishment!" Virgo's voice was beyond elated as she laughed, slinging her whip out for the enemy's wrists. The whip found purchase on but one of the pasty white wrists, and the she-devil grinned manically, using the whip against her by pulling the aloft spirit to her. Spinning the delicious, magical being's back right against her bosom.

Clawed fingertips cupped Virgo's chin as the undead mage smiled lecherously, savoring her treat, "Finally. Your essence will be forever mine." The other undead arm wrapped around Virgo's waist almost sensually as she lowered teeth toward the pulsing neck teaming with life energy every member of the undead longed for.

A being such as Virgo could not be quelled so easily though. Quickly pulling at the whip still wrapped around her foe's wrist, she effectively freed her chin and wasted no time pushing the she-devil's jaw further from her neck with the other hand, panting more from exultation than exasperation. "A notion I long to reciprocate, Precious. This battle has been most rewarding."

This is the position the two demons were locked in when another came barreling in, savagely ramming into the reanimated mage hard enough to send her careening into the pit of shamblers filing through the hole in Droy's wall.

Despite Erza's steely resolve, her hand shook as she pointed her sword down at what remained of her friend. "You will harm no one. I forbid it."

A few voices below called out for Erza, but they were drowned out by the mad cackling that grew from the creature laying atop a garish scene of twitching limbs and hungry mouths. As one of the eaters futilely reached up for one of the floating, living beings, the she-devil ruthlessly knocked its upper body clear across the city and hissed. "These two are _mine_ , do not _dare_ interfere."

"Erza." Virgo panted, while in this form, the spirit seemed to have completely forgone her typical masochistic personality to favor sadistic, "you wish to deal out some punishment as well?"

"The only thing I wish is for you to take Jellal to safety." It was easy to discern from this close that the Celestial spirit had already used up far more power than Erza'd originally thought. She was no longer in any shape to fight. "Thank you for everything, but your job here is done."

Virgo frowned. "The princess ordered me to protect the guild."

Erza retorted even as she rose her sword to parry the she-devil's incoming attack, "Then do your duty and protect its members! I will handle her." She grunted as she was suddenly forced to block the undead mage's next attack with the flat of her blade, precariously balancing her fiance while her other hand assisted in her defensive stance. Glaring into the eyes of her opponent, Erza fiercely called out to Virgo once again, " _This is guild business now!"_

Relenting that her presence was no longer required, Virgo released her new transformation magic to become herself again. Erza growled as the she-devil's grin grew while Virgo fished Jellal from her shoulder. As soon as his weight was lifted, Erza let out her own savage war cry and thrust out her guard to jettison the creature away. This bought her just enough time to slip the axe from Jellal's straps and turn back right when needed to block her opponent's claws with the battleaxe's long heft; her sword was discarded, dropped down to disappear and await its next requipt.

"You think you saved that little demon?" The thing smiled down at her through Mirajane's face, "she smells too good to be forgotten. I will hunt her down after disposing of you!"

"You are mistaken." Erza grimaced through gritted teeth. If only she hadn't exerted so much power trying to push past the telepathic veil! She could already feel her muscles complaining. "I will never allow anyone consumed by this plague to touch even one of my friends."

Black eyes narrowed and the creature pushing against the Axe of Twilight sneered, "A bit late for that, little Erza." She suddenly twisted in the air, kicking a rock solid boot right into Erza's legs while screaming, "I'm already dead!"

The battle maiden flew right through a building's poorly kept wall to land in a pathetic pile of rubbish and debris. She felt so run-down. Haggard. She was moving far too slow. Erza gritted her teeth and hoped for the usual adrenaline rush that always came hand-in-hand when drawn into battle, but... it didn't come.

Her heart ached too much. That thing was fighting in Mirajane's body, had Mirajane's memories. Her words just now stung so much more than her kick. She groaned as she pulled her aching body to her feet, barely bracing herself for another rapid bout of attacks. The undead mage moved as fast as a viper and every tip of those fingers ended in a razor sharp claw.

The axe felt heavy and awkward in her hands. Perhaps she'd been a bit hasty to discard her sword. Even if she did find an opening, could she do it? Her steely resolve to rid this world of what used to be Mira was wavering. As doubt rattled her mind, she barely fended off attack after attack as memories of a life-long friend filled her consciousness. From the many times they brawled as children, to the rainy day she grieved with her from the loss of Lisanna, all the way up to Erza bidding her and everyone a farewell as she departed under orders to bring a message to Blue Pegasus. _This not goodbye, it is merely until next time._

No good. Her hands were becoming slick with sweat. Finally fumbling, Erza cried out as she feinted too far and the she-devil drove her hand right through the floor next to where she fell. The entire floor gave way, and both of them went tumbling through two more stories before cracking the filthy tile of the bottom floor. It took more energy than should have been necessary to toss her legs up and bound away through the gaping hole in the wall. Now free of the confining building, the warrior took to the air again, grasping for breaths as the structure collapsed.

Save for the constant chorus of eaters still forcing their way through FairyTail's wall, all was quiet. It was reassuring to feel so many magical energies still pulsing from the guild hall. Wall or no wall, her guild mates still fought to defend their home. Were Lisanna and Elfman engaged in battle? She trembled at the thought of them watching their sister becoming this.

How many times had she and Mira laughed together? Cried together? A tear began sloping down a smudged cheek as Erza watched the black-eyed usurper sluggishly push rubble from on top of her. How long had she been fighting? The sun was gone, leaving only a hint of twilight to tint the sky purple. The axe she held felt cool in her hands, and as the wind blew, Erza could hear the mighty blade sing as it sliced past the breeze. Mirajane's face looked up at her with those cursed, black eyes and a growing smile.

Erza couldn't help it, she had to remind the undead creature that she was one of them. "Mira! Mira! I know you're still in there! You've got to fight this! Think of Levy! If she was able to regain her humanity, then I know you can too! Think of Lisanna and Elfman! Think of all the people who still need you! Of how we all still need you!"

The axe almost seemed to hum as the she-devil stared up at her, her smile fading. Was she fighting it? Was Mirajane really still in there? More tears came down as Erza continued, her hand shaking, so unsteady... so tired. "Can you not see all the people here that even now, cannot bear to lift a finger against you? All of us need you!"

A wave of... nostalgia perhaps... ran through the she-devil's face, and she drifted upward, ever closer to Erza. The woman looked over her shoulder, back at the wrecked wall and damaged guildhall. At the wizards fighting to protect it. She spoke lowly, "You're right. You're absolutely right, Erza. Out of all the mortals down there, only Virgo rose to challenge me. Could their love really make them so blind?"

Erza tried to keep her voice from shaking, but she could not. "Not blind, Mira, compassionate."

"Whatever you call it..." the she-devil whispered lowly, just a hum to Erza. Then her head snapped back up at the mage and she lunged for her, "all I heard was that they'd make one hell of an easy meal!"

Erza parried again with the axe and choked down her sobs, swallowed them down with her hope. Such a fruitless hope. She knew long ago that there was no coming back from this, yet when faced with a friend, she'd been forced to relive the entire, painful process. There was no other excuse for it. She was weak.

The axe in her hands urged her to make the killing blow. Her opponent's attacks were now frenzied and careless, too busy anticipating the meat laid out for her so generously. It felt as if the axe was singing to her, begging Erza to cut down all that lay in her path.

Could she do it?  
 _The fact that I even have to ask means that I am weak._

Her moves grew sluggish, and the next thing she knew, the Axe of Twilight flew from her hands. It was officially too heavy for her to continue to wield. Desperately, she tried to summon a thicker armor, but claws dug into her shoulder right between requipts, leaving her naked and screaming in pain. Those claws must have been tipped with something wrought from bitter cold, for she felt an unnatural chill corrupt her entire body and leave her paralyzed from the neck down.

"I do think these new powers suit me, dear, lovely Erza." The creature whispered longingly into her ear as she dragged a tongue over lustrous black lips. "Along with a plethora of other powers, these hands of mine can control the body of whatever they pierce." As if to prove her domination over the great Titania, a smile curled as she willed Erza to grope her own breast with her remaining good arm. Over her victim's rasps of pain, she drawled, "now... I know that in life it was considered rude to play with one's food... seems trivial, however, since I am already damned... heh heh..."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Erza groaned out Jellal's name. A hushed goodbye in the face of death due to her own inability to see to what needed to be done.

"GET THE HELL OFFA HER!"

Intense heat, then the warrior felt herself falling. Claws that had been penetrating her shoulder slipped from within her, bringing feeling back to her body. Pain wracked her again as she thudded into large arms and consciousness began to slip away.

"Nope," came the grunt voice of Gajeel, "gotta stay awake after all that blood loss."

Erza winced an eye open, to see the iron dragon uncomfortably trying to look away from her nudity while at the same time attempting to assess her damage. "Ga-Gajeel...?"

"'Ey Shrimp!" He called, but it hadn't been necessary, for both Lucy and Levy were already racing to them.

Levy quickly wrapped the cloak that had guarded her from the sun around Erza as Gajeel laid her down.

"Le..vy? ...Lucy..." Erza started, "Mira... she's—"

"We know," Levy replied stiffly. "The guys could smell the change in her before we got here."

Gajeel jumped away to assist Natsu as Lucy took a protective stance in front of Levy and Erza, "Don't worry, Erza, you just focus on staying awake."

The ground roared in protest when Natsu's flaming knee sent himself and the undead mage careening into it. With his knee still firmly in place in the new crater, the dragon let out a roar of his own. "Wake up, Mira! Ain't no curse strong enough to make a member of FairyTail turn on her friends!"

The she-devil let out a muffled laugh from under him as raw magic began to mist and frolic about her body, "Shh, little Natsu, it's not your... _TURN YET!_ " Her last two words were bellowed out as raw, dark energy exploded out from her, sending Natsu and the just arriving Gajeel flying. Natsu landed in the flood of infestation (quickly lighting many fires) and his brother was sent crashing into Droy's wall, making yet another hole in it.

Black, hungry eyes lowered down to the three girls now on the ground near the ruined building. "Ahh, Lucy. You smell just as good as Erza." More dark mist swirled about her, and the shadows stretched far under the darkening purple sky.

A chill ran up Levy's spine as she looked about their surroundings, "Uh... Lulu? I think Mira is controlling shadows. I don't think they should be able to move like that..."

But Lucy had her own problems. With only Fleuve d'etoiles, defending against the she-devil's attack was almost impossible. Armed in an aura of raw power, the undead mage rushed her, and Lucy countered by sending her whip out in a huge horizontal arc. "Mira! You've gotta stop this! We're your friends! Your Nakama!"

Further away, fingers wrapped around the heft of the axe that had been embedded into the ground while the she-devil allowed the shining whip of the Celestial mage to wrap around her wrist. Lucy pulled it, but her opponent was stronger, and the magical weapon flung from her hands. The reanimated mage laughed as she untwined Fleuve d'etoiles from her wrist, "You and Virgo must feel like twinsies!" Dawning a psychotic grin, she flew at the now defenseless girls with deadly force, a claw pointed right at Lucy's heart.

The star maiden's eyes grew wide, and with nothing else to do, no other spirit's to call, she blew the horn she kept attached to her belt. As the sound filled the air, two poles grew from the ground before her and the she-devil crashed into the Final Gate in a spray of white, blue, and gold light. Yet she was not admitted in, and soon the gate's sentient form manifested from between the white and blue poles.

Dahlia was facing Lucy, who'd instinctively crossed her arms over her face at the impending assailment after sounding the horn. Then the spirit serenely shifted her violet gaze to look over her shoulder at the undead woman furiously scraping wicked claws against her gate's energies; sparks of intense light flew consistently with every scratch.

"Oh Mira..." Lucy murmured, getting a good look at her for the first time. Such indiscriminate rage, from the once sweet Mirajane.

In a calm, business-like monotone, Dahlia spoke through lowered lids. "You shall never pass through me like that, Spawn of Arawn's wrath."

Tears filled both Lucy and Levy's eyes as hateful rebuttals and more fury went towards the she-devil's barrage at the gate. Though all three mages gasped in even greater horror once such venomous words were cut short, and something new struck against the Final Gate—right between the undead mage's breasts.

Bile rose in Lucy's throat and Levy covered her mouth, completely aghast. Even the mighty Titania lowered her eyes momentarily as the Axe of Twilight dragged down the swirling barrier, eventually leaving the corpse of Mirajane to crumple into the rubble.

Cobra stood there, with lowered axe and a pronounced frown.

"Erik!" Kinana cried, racing up from behind him. "What have you done?!"

Heaving the axe back out of the ground and shouldering it, he deliberately kept from looking at her while replying, "What needed to be done." Then he raised his voice and glanced over at the carnage that had once been a field of undead invaders—right where the two dragons were staring daggers at him. "And it's pretty fucked up that nobody here was gonna do it when I know two assholes that never thought twice about putting me down when they thought I was infected!"

Kinana ran right past Cobra and fell to her knees at Mirajane's body, completely wrecked with tears. Lucy began to take shaky footsteps toward the corpse as well. Members of FairyTail started to filter out of the hall while its defenders on what remained of the wall began to come down, all advancing towards Mirajane's remains.

"Levy..." Erza murmured, the pain clear in her voice. "Please, raise me higher so I can see her."

The solid script mage adjusted her to better lean against her where they sat, in complete silence.

The memory of Arawn's voice rang in Lucy's mind. _Death is absolute,_

The Final Gate was also staring at the body, but in only a mere moment, she took the few steps needed to bridge the gap between her and the latest victim of Arawn's curse. The spirit's deep, violet eyes were trained on the cadaver as she slowly bent over and lowered a slender, blue arm toward it, "Now," she began. "Now you may past through me." A smile rose on Dahlia's lips as she almost sung what could have been an incantation.

"Turn off your mind, relax and float downstream,  
It is not dying.  
Lay down all thoughts, surrender to the void,  
It is shining.  
Yet you may see the meaning of within,  
It is being."

All the wizards gasped as one when a ghostly white arm reached up from the still body to take Dahlia's hand. Without a sound, the Final Gate raised it up, pulling another ethereal figure with her. Mirajane's soul stood before them all, daintily resting her hand on the Final Gate's, as remorseful eyes flowed over her guild, "Everyone... I'm-I'm so sor—"

The ground rumbled when Natsu crashed his foot down into the ground, interrupting what she'd been about to say as fire erupted around him. As he straightened back up, the fire took shape behind him in the form of their beloved FairyTail symbol. His eyes simmered as he stood tall, the embodiment of what his guild stood for. Mirajane's ghostly form completely turned to face him. Her voice choked as Natsu's voice boomed out loud enough for all to hear. "Mirajane Strauss. You must never reveal sensitive information about FairyTail."

Everyone stopped rustling and watched Mirajane stoically, as Natsu continued. "You shouldn't ever contact past clients from your time here in the guild for personal gain."

Mirajane released Dahlia's hand to place both of hers to her heart, quickly becoming overwhelmed with emotion.

"Even though we gotta take different paths now, you always gotta make sure you're as strong as you can be," he paused, pressing his lips together before continuing. "And you can't _ever_ treat your own existence like it ain't significant." His eyes bored into her then, as if daring her to even think about such an atrocity. Finally, Natsu finished, still able to keep his voice strong and proud. "And you can never forget the friends you love... cuz we ain't never forgettin' you."

Unified in much more than grief, thanks to Natsu's official farewell, every guild member present raised their hand to the heavens in FairyTail's salute. Mirajane felt her heart sing as her gaze swept in a full circle at all of her loved ones. Still strong.

The Final Gate nodded in approval, and offered her hand to the wisp beside her. "The stars await, my lady. There is a constellation I believe he will think you are perfect for."

Mirajane's soul took her hand, and gave one last look at her guild mates, her family. Nakama. "I love you all so much. I swear that I'll continue to watch over you..."

Dahlia raised a brow at Mirajane's hesitation, "Are you ready?"

A small smile and a nod was the ghost's reply, now unburdened with regrets. As Dahlia led the maiden's soul through her gate, she couldn't help but think, _this brotherhood of men truly is strong._

*~.✨.~.㈑1.~.✨.~*

It was a cruel twist of fate that Asuka's reunion with her parents was shrouded by the death of their den mother. Just another example of what sort of place their world had become, strangled by a prophesy brought to fruition by a festering evil coexisting among the innocent. Nonetheless, they found comfort in each other, just as so many others had to in the days to come.

Mirajane Strauss was laid to rest under a tall oak near Fairy Hills. Forever keeping a constant vigil over her loved ones. The guild cried, reminisced, and grieved together through the night. Many lingered, unwilling to complete their personal farewells despite how exhausted they all were from such a long siege. The returning travelers had been surprised to learn that the guild had fighting for six days, this being the seventh night.

The few that couldn't find it in them to leave at all, however, found themselves among the first to learn of Mirajane's true fate, for FairyTail was fortunate enough to have a Celestial mage within their ranks.

Lucy's head whipped up to the night sky as she sat with Natsu, sharing a campfire with Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Bickslow, Levy, Gajeel, and a well bandaged Erza. "You guys! Look..."

There, directly above them twinkled an assembly of stars shining more brightly than any others. And why not? It wasn't everyday a constellation made its debut.

"Whoa..." Natsu exhaled, unable to take his eyes off of it.

"What does it mean, Lulu...?" asked Levy, suddenly filled with wonder.

If prodded, Lucy would not have been able to explain how she knew. She just did—and she was sure any other Celestial mages out there would know too. An easy smile came to her lips as she answered her friend's query. "It's Mira, the Conqueror of Satan's Soul."

* * *

 **All for you  
** _ **Seriphia  
**_ **aka  
** **Lick**

 _ **The night sky is filled with magic.  
**_ _ **What else in this world twinkles so brightly, so naturally?**_

*~.㈑1.~*


End file.
